Adrift In a Room Of Mirrors
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: Christy Taylor is chased out of an Xmen universe, and with her ability to travel realities we see her explore the worlds of True Blood, ST Voyager, Gargoyles, and Twilight in a collection of semi related stories here.  See prologue for more info
1. Prologue

Title: Adrift in a Room of Mirrors

Pairing: Christy Taylor/varies

Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of respective show or book creators, other than the ones that are all mine

Author: Princess Alexandria

Rating: T/R

**Adrift in a Room of Mirrors**

A/N: There are countless realities, endless subtle and not so subtle differences, and few are able to see or experience the full range that all realities can offer. Christy Taylor is one woman who can open the door to any reality she may want, but she isn't able to be sure what will face her when she gets there. In the Endless Possibilities, countless versions of herself are crossing worlds to try and find a place to call home, as she finds herself evicted from her original home. This is the story of a string of Christy Taylors' who found that their second home also wasn't the fit needed, and she didn't find someone to trust with all of her past. Once her history was found out it forced her to flee knowing more about what she is and what she is capable of, into yet another world. This will be a string of beginnings as Christy Taylor explores the Multiverse.

A/n: As far as I can determine this is an experiment in doing a fanfiction of my own fanfiction 'Not Myself' and taking my own character into worlds she's never explored. I'll make no promise that my beginnings will come with complete stories. I make no promise to actually start each segment at the beginning. If you are still interested, knowing I may well leave you 'unsatisfied' and left to your own imagination for the rest of the 'story'. Follow Christy into her Room of Mirrors.

**Prologue – In an Xmen World, far far away.**

Christy took a form that was a good twenty years younger than what she was, because most of the people here were in their early twenties, but clearly not all. As a young college nerd, wearing dark glasses and an Xfiles tshirt she made her way into the convention.

"Miss the X on your clothes?" A blonde woman in her late twenties walked up beside her and spoke quietly, with a slight smirk on her lips. They both pretended to be looking over the list of upcoming panels. Christy took in the True Blood tshirt and tight jeans, before looking away again.

"Not too much." Christy glanced around subtly. The xmen turned on her, for the most part, when her dark past was revealed six months ago. "Which one are you?" She asked, but seeing the wicked tilt of the blonde's lips Christy followed it up with her guess, "Esme?"

"Not too bad shape shifter." Esme nodded and started to walk further into the convention, pretending to glance at the tables of materials. "We're all here. Annie has us guarding all the entrances." Esme picked up a Xena magnet and glanced at the price. "She's not happy with your idea."

"I don't have much holding me here anymore." Christy muttered and wandered away from the telepath on guard duty to try and work her way to the girl she'd taken in ten years ago. Her heart ached at the fact she had to call Annie for help, but Annie's luck power gave Christy the best chance she had to start over. It was Christy's own luck that even though Annie was shocked at the stories she'd heard, she was still loyal and caring.

Christy walked passed people dressed in Star Trek costumes, around tables selling Twilight materials, and around a lifesize mannequin of a Terminator as she made her way deeper into the convention. It was hard to appear happy and excited about the Fantasy and Science Fiction Convention she was walking through, but she did slow her pace near some tables to appear to belong. She caught the eye of another blonde, this one wearing an faded looking Team Alice Cullen tshirt and wondered briefly if that was Sophie or Phoebe, both were Annie's lovers, but when she just got a nod she moved on to try and find Annie herself.

Every where she looked another table sat, more people with costumes, and posters filled with characters from movies or shows. In a place filled with so much about visual media, Christy was surprised to see the books on sale as well, but the kid dressed as a wizard looked over a Harry Potter book, and the girl stared at an Edward poster, Christy cut through the tables, between where the sellers worked and came to the stairs she needed.

A woman with black hair falling in waves to her mid back started to walk alongside her. Christy glanced to the side and was a little surprised to see the light green skin, out in the open. "I blend in better as myself here." Annie explained and glanced down at her Star Trek costume. When Christy glanced at it she noticed Annie blushed for a moment, before her face became more controlled and her eyes trailed over the floor below, from the balcony they'd stopped at. "I don't want you to leave."

"It's hiding or prison for me here." Christy spoke softer, seeing the young girl she'd taken in, hidden in what had become a rather confident woman before her. "I can count the number of people who want me to stay here on one hand Annie, and none of them can be around me when I have such a target on my head." Christy was surprised Annie even asked, even cared, with the disgust so many had voiced about Christy's past. Christy had carefully kept her past to herself, not even letting Jean know about it, but that new mutant had the power to project her greatest secrets into the night sky and they'd all seen her at her worst. Maybe if she'd admitted to it before then, but she hadn't, and now the Xmen were out for her blood, as if she could bleed for them. "I can't win this battle here." She spoke softly to the woman next to her. "And I'm just so tired of defending myself from them, and the government they told about me. Even if they decided to stop this now, it's too late. Once Scott called the government on my crimes, it was over. I can't ever go back."

"Scott and the Professor called me to ask if I'd seen you." Annie told Christy as yet another blonde came toward them, this one in a Ravenclaw shirt. "I told them no."

"Christy," The telepath spoke softly and then shared a concerned look with Annie. "If you want there to be lots of proof you've left, the news crew will be set up in a few minutes to film the convention." Christy wanted the audience, so that the government wouldn't keep looking, because she knew how they'd work. She didn't want the few people she cared about captured to try and lure her to surrender, and if she weren't there to surrender it would be worse.

"That's perfect." Christy muttered and Annie grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I want to try something." Annie's eyes seemed to plead for Christy to agree and Christy was startled when two people she didn't know started to come right toward them. "Raine can copy some powers and transfer it to another person, for a little while." Annie nodded to the redhead coming their way. "And Doug can boost peoples powers, he can boost hers." Annie turned to stare Christy in the eyes. "I want you to have some luck, bring it with you, to get you started in your new life. I want to give you that, so I don't have nightmares of what might be happening to you." Annie knew her too well, Christy thought, as the one argument she couldn't ignore was giving to her. "It's a longshot, but that's what I'm good at. Maybe this will help." Annie gave her a partial smile.

Christy wanted to hurry before they were caught, to make sure that the news caught her on tape leaving, and there were hundreds of witnesses to prove it, so that the new peace the mutants of this world had finally gotten from the American Government didn't end in the Governments greed for unlimited resources that Christy could give them. Still she nodded her head for a questionable experiment that might not even work on her, since her body makeup wasn't typical.

Raine held Annie and Christy's hand, and Doug stood behind Raine, apparently gripping her neck in a large hand from behind, resting on her vertebrae and hair. Christy didn't know these two, and wondered if Annie had hunted them down for her, because Annie didn't seem to hold that normal open expression she held near friends with them.

"Sophie." Annie spoke as the blonde's eyes widened.

"Military, coming in fast. We also sense the Xmen. This is going to be a battle if we don't move now." Sophie told them and Christy nodded, before giving Annie one last hug.

The scream of her power startled all the people on the floor below and Christy stood up on the railing, as the portal she could create to another world opened up above their heads. She waited until the cameras of the tv crews moved around to focus on the swirling light of her portal, and took one last look at the people of this world, dressed up as if from other worlds, and leapt at the portal, trusting the luck Annie filled her with to pick her destination. From a place like this, with reminders of so many different realities, which the people assumed were fictional worlds, Christy could end up almost anywhere.

As she passed through the portal, she saw twists and ribbons of light through the walls of her own portal and stared in shock as an uncountable number of portal tunnels became visible for just a moment, showing something she'd never seen the only other time she'd traveled like this, other Christy's heading to other worlds. How many realities were nearly the same as the one she'd just left? How many worlds were just a small decision apart from the next?

Christy didn't want to land in something nearly what she'd just been in, didn't want to stare into familiar faces and wonder if they'd hate her like these people had. Christy wanted a completely different world. No more mutants. Thoughts of all the possibilities filled her mind and for once, she appreciated what her power could offer her.

The light around her finally changed as the exit to her ride approached.

A/N: As I give you chapters from various worlds that Christy is in, please give feedback to the worlds you are most interested in hearing about. Fan feedback may determine which 'worlds' I continue with and which I just let fade away.


	2. Floatation Device New Moon

Title: Adrift in a Room of Mirrors

Substory: Doubling as a Floatation Device (Twilight's New Moon) 1/?

Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of respective show or book creators, other than the ones that are all mine

Author: Princess Alexandria

Rating: T/R

In the past week she'd not slept at all, and she'd stared at her red eyes several times. Her body looked like she had at twenty, and while she didn't age herself anymore, yesterday she learned that her current body sparkled in sunlight so Christy was pretty sure she'd managed to body snatch her double's body. The 'symptoms' told her all she needed to know. There wasn't a teenage girl who hadn't read Twilight in her last world, and most of the female teachers at the school, when she worked there, had read all four books.

Christy tucked small boulders into the body she was about to toss into the water. Using more strength than she'd had in her own body, Christy tossed him out passed the end of the dock and hoped he'd be pretty decomposed before anyone found him. She walked away, counting the money she'd taken from his wallet. Several hundred dollars stared back at her.

That much money was enough for a cab ride, and that seemed a better idea than a bus or stealing a carThe cabby barely even looked at her when she got into his vehicle, and she just leaned her head against the side window after telling him, "Forks."

Christy was used to having powers, more strength and speed, somewhat better senses but what she had now was beyond anything she'd dreamed about. She was still adjusting to that and to the loss of her shapeshifting powers. Her mind drifted to the fact that she'd now eaten two people as a vampire and she'd need to eat a lot more to match her past record on her home world. She wasn't looking forward to that, to the need to kill to survive again. She was pretty sure she didn't need to eat as often as she just had, but she wasn't going to pass on the opportunity to help that woman, remove that monster, and perhaps avoid being hungry when she was surrounded by nothing but decent people. She was more than willing to kill rapists, but she was going to have to figure out if she could live on animal when rapists weren't available.

It made sense to her to try and find the Cullens, to see if they could teach her more. She also wouldn't mind meeting them, seeing if they were like her impression of them. With the Xmen, she'd anticipated the problems just as they happened, her mistake had been arrogance once she realized that no telepath could read her. Jean had tried and failed, so had the Professor. She'd kept her dirty laundry to herself and it bit her just as bad as she'd expected when it got out. Here she knew some Cullens might have trouble understanding her need to keep to the natural diet, or how she'd killed as a human, but they couldn't really condemn her like the Xmen had. Some of the Cullens had experience with killing people, and she was hoping to use that to build some acceptance.

"Where in Forks?" The cabbie almost startled her by talking and Christy raised her head from the window to glance at him. Once she saw he was glancing in his rearview mirror, she looked down so he didn't see her eyes.

"Just drop me off in town, main street, or whatever." She told him, and then finally noticed the freeway offramp that sparked his question. They were almost there. The book had been way too vague about where the Cullens would be, but the high school would be easy enough to find tomorrow, and the Volvo should stick out like a sore thumb. Christy smirked a little, imagining the golden eyed vampires faces when they came out from school and found Christy leaning on their car. A nice public hello seemed the safest thing to do. "You think they have a hotel?" She asked the driver and his grunt was not helpful. Christy grimaced, a shower before meeting might have been nice. She was also wearing the clothes she'd had on when she took over the body, and who knew how long her double had been wearing them before then.

He let her off on the street and Christy found herself staring at the ground as two different groups of people walked passed her, before she just ducked into a store to see if they had sunglasses. Better to look like an idiot wearing sunglasses in November, than advertise her red eyes and startle people, she thought.

The sunglasses were the first purchase needed, and she found some sitting on the counter at the front. Christy moved to check them out, looking for very dark lenses. The cashier glanced over at her as she was pulling a pair off the rack and the intake of breath was enough to draw Christy's eyes over in spite of herself.

The brunette girl looked pale, and Christy wondered about drugs for just a fraction of a second, because the teenager looked sick, washed out, and had bags under her eyes to make the permanent darkness under Christy's new eyes seem like she was well rested. She noticed all this before she took in the pure shock in the girls eyes as she stared at Christy.

"Albino." Christy gave a weak smile and hoped it worked, even as she put the sunglasses on and glanced at the mirror on the rack. The sun glasses covered her eyes pretty well.

A pounding heart made her frown, and she glanced back at the girl, before noticing her nametag read "Bella". Christy's eyes widened and her head whipped around too fast to be human as she found the name of the store above the door. Newton's Outfitters.

"I don't hurt good people." Christy whispered, trying to get Bella's heart to stop pounding like that, once she realized why it might be doing that.


	3. Round Peg Square Hole voyager

Title: Adrift in a Room of Mirrors (ARM)

Substory: Round Peg, Square Hole

Pairing: Christy Taylor/Seven (fandom: Star Trek Voyager)

Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of respective show or book creators, other than the ones that are all mine

Author: Princess Alexandria

Rating: R

Christy's body spun in slow circles through the darkness. Her heart was pounding as she stared around her at the stars, and if she had any breath left she might have screamed in hopes that she could make another portal out of his. She wasn't sure she had even been this afraid when the asteroid was coming to ground in her own world, because she was stuck in outer space, spinning, nowhere near a place to charge up and alone. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she imagined forever like this.

She had no idea how long she was spinning when the odd hum started. Her mind was locked on her regrets, and she'd already imagined so many sounds, that she didn't even try to open her eyes again. Keeping them closed was all that was keeping her even partially sane. She'd quickly lost all sense of time as she floated around, the spinning making it impossible to gain any sense of direction either.

The humming got louder and she started to feel like she could even detect a direction for it as she tumbled. Risking what little calm she'd mastered, she opened her eyes and waited for her body to tumble again. The large gray spaceship looked somewhat familiar, was all Christy had time to think before some sparkling enveloped her to the point she couldn't see anything but white for a moment.

When her vision cleared again Christy found herself falling and the shock of it came only a moment before the joy of having gravity hit her. The floor beneath her was gray with some industrial carpet. She heard an intake of breath and looked up to see a balding man with a black and blue jumpsuit on. He walked through a sparkling forcefield, but Christy kept her eyes on him.

She'd known she could travel realities, but this kind of a jump was a shock. "Doctor?" A strong female voice called out and Christy turned to see an open doorway and a short woman in a black and red jumpsuit. "She's alive? How is that possible?"

"I'm as surprised as you are Captain." He said and then gave Christy a small smile, before putting something to her neck. The sound of air shocked her into flinching, but then she jerked her body to see what he'd touched her with. "And it appears she won't be unconscious while I exam her either." The Doctor sounded a touch irritated.

The woman took a step forward and gave Christy a searching look. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway." The woman introduced herself and waited.

Ignoring the doctor beside her for now, Christy carefully stood up and took a step closer to the Captain, but the shine of the forcefield stopped her. She had no idea how it would affect her. "I'm Christy Taylor." Christy swallowed and glanced around the room again. She now noticed two men in black and yellow uniforms were also there watching her. "And I'm really not from around here."


	4. Mercenary Motives gargoyles

Arc Title: Adrift in a Room of Mirrors (ARM)

Substory: Mercenary Motives (Gargoyles) 1/?

Pairing: Christy Taylor/?

Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of respective show or book creators, other than the ones that are all mine

Author: Princess Alexandria

Rating: T/R

Dominique Destine was not having a good day. She let out a huff of irritation as she crossed her arms and stared at the gun toting fool in front of her. It was a simple trip to the bank, so it was very disappointing to find herself being held hostage, of all things, but a group of human scum with guns.

"Take it easy, unless you want the newspapers to have stories about how the CEO of Nightstone is bulletproof." A whispered voice near her ear just made her growl quietly. At first, before these men came in, she'd been irritated to find that Fox Xanatos was in the bank, and thought to stick around and taunt Dominique after doing her own transaction, by pretending to be friendly. That had been bad enough to completely ruin her mood, and then these clowns came in.

Ignoring Fox she just leaned up against the wall they'd put the hostages up against, waiting as the braintrust of this little group struggled with what to do about the cops outside. Fox was to her left, and the mass of humans were mostly to her right, but they'd given her some space. The brunette woman to her right muttered under her breath. "This is supposed to be luck? I want a refund Annie." It was only noteworthy because it wasn't panicked or scared sounding, just sarcastic and slightly irritated, as the woman talked to herself quietly just the once. Dominique spared that human a glance, and noted the way she stood as if not too concerned herself. That was much better company at least than the woman who wouldn't stop crying and the man who managed to shit himself when the warning gun shots went off a few feet down the wall before they were lined up.

After an hour of the bank robbers moving around, along with demands to keep quiet and a few threats to shoot someone if that blubbering old woman didn't shut up, Dominique felt like she was about to get an angry tick in her eye. Her day got a little worse when the police call came through and they all heard how this was a much better organized crime than they realized.

"I don't think you realize what we have in here." They braintrust growled into the phone on the loan officers desk and in the large and tall lobby of the bank sound carried easily. "I have twenty two hostages, and it's the two that you are going to bend over and let me do you for." The vulgarity wasn't new, they'd been hearing comments similar from a few of these men. "I have Fox Xanatos and Dominique Destine in here."

Dominique closed her eyes and growled quietly at that, before glancing at the woman on her left. The shared look said it all, temporary alliance in place, she moved to stare out at the men holding them all captured again. In her true form it would be a challenge to get out of this, not impossible, but difficult, to escape the bank and then also escape the police, but there were still several hours until nightfall.

…


	5. Ghost in the Machine true blood

Title: Adrift in a Room of Mirrors (ARM)

Substory: Ghost in the Machine (True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries)

Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of respective show or book creators, other than the ones that are all mine

Author: Princess Alexandria

Christine wondered if whatever she had was a power or a fortunate form of insanity. "Lavender blouse." The voice in her head told her when she was reaching for something dark, as gothic as her closet offered.

"Really?" She muttered out loud. It didn't seem to make sense, given where she was going, but the feeling she had was certain, so Christine went with the lavender blouse and switched her pants to a purple skirt, which other than black pants was all that went with this.

For the past year she'd had a voice in her head that she told no one about. It wasn't persistent, intrusive, it was like a friend that was always there to give advice, and since no harm was being done she did her best to accept the voices story about being a "Christy Taylor" from another world. That voice helped her with the last novel she wrote. That voice also convinced her that she didn't have to dump the vampire story she'd been working on before the vampires came out of the closet, she just needed to find a vampire to consult with and edit it.

In coming up with a plan for picking a vampire Christine found herself starting to think maybe her voice really was what it claimed, because the bar the voice wanted her to check out really existed, and the owner was who the voice claimed it was.

An hour later Christine felt her nerves reach an amazing level as she approached the bar entrance. It was still rather early in the night and apparently the place didn't get too busy until later, because she walked through the ropes and up to the woman who sat at the door. The woman seemed irritated, huffing as she held out a hand for Christine's id. Christine quickly pulled out her wallet, and handed over her id. While the blonde woman studied her id, Christine took in the outfit the woman was wearing and started to really doubt her voice. There was leather, blackness, and dark makeup that made the woman look like a stereotypical vampire. Probably everyone here dressed like this. "I'm not dressed right, am I?" Christine asked quietly, glancing a little warily at the closed door to the bar, before looking back at the woman handing her back her id.

"You look absolutely delicious doll." The door woman smirked at her. "Lavender is one of my favorite colors." Her voice seemed to purr, and Christine blushed at the attention. It also felt rather nice, because normally she only got hit on openly like this when she was on a book tour. Her 'fans' seemed to think she was as wild as her characters though, so she'd never hook up with them.

"Thank you," She grimaced. "But will the people here well,"

"Want to eat you alive?" The Door woman smirked again, it seemed her natural reaction now.

"Well, that would suck," Christine gave the woman a small grin, and watched the woman smile. "But seriously, there's what, maybe one vampire in there and a hundred gothic kids every night?"

"Oh, you'll find more than one vampire sweety." The woman licked her lips teasingly.

"I'm not really, after, well, that." Christine felt herself blush at the woman thinking she wanted to hang off a vampire and see if they'd bite her. "I just don't know where else to talk to them, you know?"

"You came here to talk?" The door woman shook her head and then seemed to take in everything about Christine running her eyes up her body. "Isn't that just adorable. You go tell the bartender Pam told him to give you a free drink sweety."

"Just tell him?" Christine frowned a little. "And he'll believe that?" It seemed odd that if Pam wanted to give something away she wouldn't at least want to write a note.

"Yes, no one else would dare say it if I didn't okay it." Pam smirked and then moved to hold the door to Fangtasia open for her.

"Well, thank you." Christine wished for a moment that Pam wasn't working there, so she could ask the woman to sit with her. That was something new too, she'd never had a woman buy her a drink. It distracted her from her nerves long enough for her to get into the bar properly.

As she stood at the bar, waiting for the bartenders to mix the drink, the Voice spoke again. "Make sure to tell him what Pam said. She might be upset if you forget." Christine thought that was most likely solid advice, like all the advice she'd gotten from Voice, but she still wasn't so sure about the outfit change so perhaps Voice wasn't perfect.

"Pam told me to tell you to give me a free drink." Christine managed to spit out with some confidence and then blushed at the assessing gaze the male bartender gave her before handing over the drink. Her heart sped up just a bit when he chose to smile at her and she found he had fangs.

He was a little to intimidating to talk to just yet, Christine thought, maybe after a drink or two, if he wasn't too busy. She moved to find a table and just study the place, to get a sense of it, and hopefully avoid making a fool of herself. She almost felt like texting her mother to say she'd seen a vampire, but thought better of it. Still, she was feeling energized by the fact she wasn't the strangest person in the room anymore. Sure, she had a double of herself living in her head, but that man was a real vampire.

Maybe she'd get lucky enough to find a consultant here. Glancing at the bartender again, she wasn't sure he would be the right person for the job, but someone else could show up. Christine would work with whoever she could make this work with, but ideally she'd like to find a woman who was a vampire for a while before the reveal, a vampire that had lived in the shadows, and if she had enough history to give her insight into Christine's two hundred year old character, all the better. Maybe this really could work.


	6. MM gargoyles part 2

Gargoyles: Mercenary Motives

Christy felt some disbelief keep a hold onto her until one of the redheads shifted her body and Christy could see the blue tattoo that verified in her mind that these really were Fox and Demona in human form. She averted her eyes before either of the women noticed her and glanced at the people who'd taken this place so easily. Christy had just been walking in the door when the guns went off, or she would have had time to recognize the signs, she was sure, but still she'd calmly let them order her about. It wouldn't have paid to make it too obvious she wasn't a typical human when she was still trying to figure out where she had landed.

Not in this world for even six hours and she was sitting next to Demona. That seemed a bit strange to her, but Christy just let out a sigh and stared at the leader of the people holding them hostage. She didn't like the occasional looks they sent the redheads at all, and Christy sat a little straighter as she saw it.

"We'll give you ten." The leader smirked and looked over the hostages. "Good faith and all, but you aren't getting any fire crotches. Get to work on the plane, like I told you and I might consider giving you one." Christy didn't for a minute believe he'd more than think about it and say he was keeping them. He looked like a man who believed he had a get out of jail card and wasn't willing to give that up. "And don't tell me you can't get a plane. I'm sure Xanatos has one. I'm sure he has a lot of things that will be useful." The man hung up and then smiled around at his minions.

The training and experience Christy had gave her a good idea of what these men would be looking for in a hostage they planned to keep, so she looked down at the floor and moved her arms to tighter to her body, hugging herself, while twisting her hands nervously. She curled her legs closer to her body as well, and did her best to shake just a little, nervously. With no one seeing her face she used her powers to darken her lips a little and to outline her eyes, instant makeup being nothing to a shape shifter.

A man roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her head up to look at him and she shied away, all while taking in where his gun was on his hip and how his stance would mean that a good hit to his knee would take him down to the ground. Still she proceeded to play helpless and easily controlled, because she was trying to be picked to stay here, where she could cause the most damage.

It wasn't too reassuring to see who they did march out to meet the police. Christy turned to stare at the redheads in the thick of this mess and caught Fox's eyes. She let her own fake helplessness fade away and stared into strong, clear, eyes, before nodding. Fox's eyes widened for a moment, before nodding back.

The line of soon to be former hostages made their way out the door. Men, older women, that woman that annoyed them all by crying like it would help, all left. Christy took in the nine other hostages, other than Fox, Demona, and her and frowned. She saw victims, six young women and three men, two of which were young and small and a third that was old enough to be unable to run if they had to. There would be no help in the other hostages, but part of Christy liked that, because then she wouldn't have to tell headstrong fools with no experience that they should do what she says.

"Get up, Get up." A loud voice jerked her attention back to the middle of the room. She tried to remember to not look like she was challenging any of them, or that she could. She got to her feet and ignored that one young woman to her right was so scared she was having trouble with the move. That woman was jerked to her feet and screamed in fear at having one of the men that close to her.

Christy found herself being marched in a line with the others, and the luck that Annie tried to give her showed up, because there were four offices they were splitting the hostages up into and they just put them in three at a time. Christy was shoved harder than the other two, and had to fall or let it be known she was stronger than she looked. "Don't fuck with us and you might all live, might." A man growled out and then slammed the door behind him.

Christy stood up and glanced around the room. She could tell a lot had been taken out, like the phone, or any letter openers, obvious things. The emptiness on shelves or on the desk spoke of this. Christy moved closer to the women, even as she heard some crying in the office next to them. The walls weren't too thick. It made her more cautious.

"I counted eight," Christy told them, thinking about how she'd had to look at the body language and way the men moved to know if she was counting someone more than once, because they all dressed alike and had masks over their faces. "But I think one of the hostages is in on this."

"The brunette with the blue suit." Fox answered her. "The one I came here to see." Fox gritted her teeth.

"That hu… woman was in on this." Dominique hissed, and Christy did her best to not react to the human looking woman almost saying 'human' in front of her. "I was called in to deal with some paperwork." Dominique looked ready to kill and Christy could fully understand that. To the gargoyle it would be just yet another betrayal by humans.

Christy wasn't sure how to handle these two women with her. Admitting she knew too much in this situation could cause distrust when they could least afford it, but she did need to be taken seriously, and to let them know they had more in their arsenal than they realized. How could she tell these two women, neither of which were fully human, or human at all, that she wasn't either? They needed all their advantages, and if Fox or Dominique were watching what they did around her it would handicap them. Christy also needed help getting out of this without seeing any police, because she didn't exist in this world, and she didn't want attention drawn to her before she established some sort of identity.


	7. RP SH voyager part 2

The room was just like many she'd seen on the show, and Christy stared out the window at the stars with some trepidation. She'd lost her first world to space marbles, asteroids, and now she was just riding right through their hometown. "Well, at least they can't hit a moving target, eh Annie?" Christy muttered, wondering at the luck she was supposedly infused with. Her eyes wandered over the rest of the room, taking in the small device on the wall that was a replicator. She'd forgotten to ask Janeway how to operate it when she was given the brief tour of her new home. Well, it wasn't like she had replicator rations anyhow, she thought.

She might have to be careful about how much she did know, because she didn't want to explain that she'd seen this world on tv and didn't remember enough details to be of any use. That was rather embarrassing actually. And if they did ask what she remembered it would be things like who was dating who, not things like what threat lays in this quadrant here. Janeway would certainly be unamused.

"Computer," Christy spoke a little hesitantly, unsure if it would work. She'd seen it done before though, and she wasn't tired enough to sleep yet, even though that's what Janeway left her alone to do. "location of Seven of Nine."

A female voice spoke up, "Seven of Nine is in Astrometrics." Christy couldn't help the small smile those words inspired. Seven was on board, that certainly would make this world more attractive. Christy liked how honest and straightforward Seven was in the show. She gave a sad smile to the stars and thought of her first world and the man that loved her there, and how he'd admitted to a crush on Seven of Nine.

"I get to meet Seven Mark." She whispered to his ghost. She hadn't ever talked to her past like this before, but here, in the stars, it seemed like they might hear her. "Bet you're jealous as hell."

"Computer, can you play music from the late twentieth century?" Christy asked as the silence became annoying.

"Affirmative." Was all she got in response and Christy frowned a little before chuckling at herself.

"My fault for the poorly worded command." She thought for a moment, remembering to be specific as she could be. "Computer, play the popular music of Earth during the late twentieth century in the United States of America." Almost instantly she could hear a familiar tune playing softly in the background. She could even feel her shoulders relax at that small taste of home. "Computer, unless otherwise stated, always play music from that time period when I am in these quarters." She felt like the computer would do it, and Christy smiled at the fact she was getting the hang of this. She got the computer to lower the inside lights and relaxed by the window for a while, before falling asleep on the couch even though she had a bedroom.

She couldn't really say it was morning when she woke up, not by looking around, but she felt done with sleeping. That was a good thing, because that pin that Janeway gave her blipped. "Captain Janeway to Christy Taylor." The voice kind of startled her.

Christy took a moment to touch the communicator. "Christy here."

"Very good." The captain sounded a touch amused. "I'm about to go to the Mess Hall and get some breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

"That's sounds good to me." Christy stood up and shifted her body subtly to do her hair again and switch her clothes to black slacks and a blue button up top.

"I'll be there in a minute. Oh, and we'll be having a guest with us for breakfast." The captain shut the connection and Christy moved to increase the lights in the room and then found herself just waiting. She didn't have anything else to occupy her time.

The door made a noise and Christy responded without thinking too much about it, "Enter." Janeway stepped in and tilted her head just a little to take in the music filling the room.

"I forgot to tell you how to make commands to the computer." Janeway gave her a curious glance and Christy blushed at her mistake.

"Um, wasn't too hard to figure out."

Janeway smiled. "Well, maybe you'll adjust faster than I would have expected then. Come on, let's go before Neelix runs out of coffee."

Christy paid a lot of attention to the way they took to the turbolifts, and also did her best to make sure she'd know how to use those. The turbolift they were waiting for stopped and out stepped one passenger. The tall blonde woman in a tight jumpsuit, that had some metal on her face was clearly Seven of Nine. Seven had only nodded to Janeway and kept on her way.

"That was Seven of Nine." Janeway told her and Christy did her best to keep her face straight and not give the captain a small grin. "She was the last person to join our crew, before you." Janeway "She is human, but she was taken by the Borg when she was very young and we've only recently freed her from them." Janeway proceeded to give Christy a quick rundown of how the Borg assimilated people, and how those assimilate had no individuality or control over even their own thoughts. It was the condensed version but it was enough for a new person, and Christy hoped that Janeway was doing this to try and head off any prejudiced words Christy was bound to hear later from her crew. Christy wanted to believe that Janeway was at least aware enough of her people to know Seven was being ostracized. Christy knew it from the show and it bothered her. Christy decided she was going to get to know her. There wasn't much she could do in this world to help out, but she could help Seven. Seven's problem of fitting in, blending in, was right up a spies alley, and Christy was trained by one of the best spies in the last world.

….

**Story Summary: I should have put this on the first chapter, sorry: Voyager: Christy is now on the Starship Voyager, and she is far from any planet to recharge on. As she attempts to learn enough about ship life and technology to try and start to fit in, Christy finds herself intrigued by the other misfit onboard, Seven of Nine. **


	8. FD New Moon

"You're, you're," Christy watched as Bella stammered and just sighed. If she'd really just been some vampire wandering through, Bella's reaction would make it impossible to ignore her. It wasn't a good move on the girl's part.

"Looking for some clothes too." Christy interrupted softly and glanced around, listening for any other humans in the area. "Nothing fancy," She thought about Alice and Bella's reaction to shopping. "But I've been wearing these too long. Any ideas?"

Bella blinked a few times, just staring. "Clothes?" Bella seemed to be trying to shake herself out of the fog that Christy suspected she was in. Christy was guilty of reading every last book too, and Bella clearly knew Christy was a human drinking vampire, that set this after Twilight, because her leg appeared to be okay so she'd healed up. Christy glanced at the pale skin and dark circles under Bella's eyes and could see the pain in her eyes as Bella took in the vampire in front of her. It made Christy's heart sink as she placed herself in the timeline, and it wasn't a good time to drop by at all. Christy had landed in New Moon territory, and there were no Cullens to help her now. "Ah, we have some really basic stuff here, but nothing," Bella looked pained. "fashionable, nothing at all." Christy could guess what vampire Bella was thinking about at that moment.

Christy leaned forward, her voice quieter, "I'm currently a bit of a nomad. I'll take durable over fashionable." Christy couldn't help but get the scent of the girl, and it was a bit better than the normal, but thankfully Christy was full, so she wouldn't have to struggle not to eat Bella Swan of all people. That would pretty much destroy her life in this reality. Christy glanced down at her shoes, which were not lasting very long. Running vampire speed destroyed shoes.

"There's hunting gear in the corner." Bella muttered before the girl's eyes widened and her skin paled even further.

"I guess there is that." Christy tried to wipe the small smile from her lips, but watching Bella's wide eyes was a tad amusing. Bella was clearing uncomfortable thinking about Christy and hunting in the same moment. "Okay, I'll check it out." Christy touched her sunglasses. "Should I pay for these first? I don't really want to take them off."

"Ah, you can wait." Bella looked like she didn't quite believe she wasn't dreaming, as Christy just nodded her thanks and moved to find the hunting clothes.

Christy was not too picky in her own world when there was nothing to be had, but she wasn't overly thrilled with the idea sticking out too much in this world, so she combed through the selection carefully for durable clothes that wouldn't look too odd on her. It didn't help that these were clearly men's clothes and getting her size was going to be a huge issue.

She smelled the girl as Bella moved away from the register and was standing awkwardly down the aisle from Christy. Looking as subtly as she could Christy watched a wide eyes Bella stare off to the side a little, before shaking her head and focusing at Christy again. Christy pulled a pair of pants off the rack to look at the side as she watched Bella hesitantly start to walk toward her, before stopping and standing still, looking confused , before she continued on toward her. "Um," Bella spoke so Christy turned to look at her. "Are you moving to Forks?" Bella asked and her heart was pounding again.

"I was considering it." Christy wondered if she should just say it, to spare the girl from the bravery she was about to try and show.

"This place has good people in it." Bella proved braver than she should be, and Christy found herself leaning back a bit into the rack of clothes behind her as she studied the girl standing up to the blood thirsty vampire. Edward was an idiot to think this one would keep herself safe, if there was even one person for Bella to try and save. "I know what you are," Bella looked like she might well get sick as she admitted that.

"You should never admit you know these things Bella." Christy scolded her softly. "I won't hurt you, but it could get you killed if you told the wrong person." Bella's eyes widened. Christy glanced over to see an older human looking at them, and it looked like the manager. "Do you think this place has any pants even close to my size?" She spoke a little louder, and then quietly added. "We're about to have company, and I really don't want to stick out anymore than I already do."

Bella stuttered a little, as she helped look through the pants, pulling out the smallest waist size she could find. "Is this close?" She asked as she handed it over.

"Good customer service Bella." The manager smiled over at Bella as Christy pulled the pants, along with a solid colored shirt, toward the single changing room. It didn't take long at all to determine it wasn't the best outfit in the world but it was better than what she had on. "We're rather slow right now, so if you want you could go home." The manager told Bella and Christy slowed her movements and spent some time just tidying her hair, to give Bella time to leave the place and feel secure that she wasn't being hunted.

Christy wasn't sure what to do now, and she sighed heavily at that while she made her way up to the register. It was November, it would be months before a Cullen set foot here again, and Christy didn't want to wander off and find a different vampire to talk to. She paid for her things on automatic as she also considered the problem of the wolves. They might not attack her if she claimed to be a friend of the Cullens, but she wasn't sure she could pull that one off.

She found a motel, the only one in town doubtlessly, and Christy checked in. She'd spent her entire week in this world wandering and figuring out where she was. Now she needed to plan. She took a long, hot, shower. She hand washed the clothes she'd had, and hung them to dry, before moving to sit, towel clad, on the bed and turn on the television. While she tried to catch up on the local news, for any hints to anything she might need to know or deal with, Christy flipped through the phone book that had been in the night table, and jotted down notes on the paper that had been left out with the free pen. Forks was tiny, but Christy was going to have to see what she could make of it. It did have a library, probably horribly tiny, but it might give her access to the internet.

…..

Story summary: this should have been given earlier, sorry: Twilight: Christy is now a Cold One, and when she goes to find the Cullens for advice and help trying to start a life as more than a nomad, she finds the Cullens gone and a broken hearted Bella who is so desperate to believe her life with the Cullens was real that she clings to a human drinker who shows her a bit of kindness. With little else to do but wait, Christy chooses to try and get Bella to think, recover, and become stronger all the way around, because Christy knows what challenges await the girl.


	9. GM true blood part 2

Christine found herself staring around at the setting and the people and making mental notes for her writing, because the place was capturing her muse. She could change a few of the settings in her book to be at a place much like this one, and it would liven the scene up a lot. She'd have to work with how the vampires in her book weren't out of the closet, but it wouldn't be too hard to make this place fit her book.

Voice interrupted her mental rewriting. "Trouble coming from two o'clock." That was an odd message and Christine glanced in the direction mentioned to see two men in leather walking her way, clearly looking at her. One man's shirt was just occasional strings, so she could see the tattoos and muscles he had, the other was wearing a lot of facial makeup, but it wasn't in a gay way. He looked like the poster child for goth, complete with lip piercings. Lip piercings probably meant not a vampire, Christine thought as the issue of biting anyone while having facial jewelry occurred to her.

Goth man moved into the front and gave her a leering look. "Did you just come from the office babe?" He gave her the creeps and Christine sat a little taller, willing him to not sit down. He leaned over her and rested his hand on her chair. "You need to loosen up."

Voice sounded very firm, "Pay attention to everyone's hands." It seemed like an odd demand, but Christine glanced around taking in Goth man's hands, and then almost discounted muscle man, but her eyes moved passed the shoulder in her way to see muscle man was tucking something in his pants.

"Dance?" Goth man drew her attention back to him and Christine was confused, but not stupid. Voice felt threatened, and even without that Christine wasn't about to spend any time with a guy that looked at her like that.

"No."

"Come on babe, I'll rock you hard and put you away wet." He grinned evilly and Christine gritted her teeth.

"I just want to sit here." She spoke firmly, and was surprised when Goth glanced at Muscles and then just walked away, holding his hands out at if jokingly surrendering. Once they were further away Christine took a deep breath. Perhaps coming here alone, or at least physically alone, wasn't a great idea. She tugged her drink closer to her and was about to take another sip when her arm locked up.

"Look in the drink, is there any cloudiness?" Voice was demanding and Christine found her arm twisted when she tried to pull the drink to her eyes. There was a slowly floating down cloudiness to it. "They slipped you something, probably a date rape drug. Don't look around, don't alert them. Just set the drink down as if your cell phone vibrated. They are probably watching."

Shit, shit, shit, Christine thought, her heart hammering a bit as she set the drink down and fumbled to pull her phone out of her pocket. As she did that she did look around, as subtly as she could and did see those men watching her. No one had ever tried to drug her before and she didn't like thinking about how they'd follow her around until she collapsed now, or what they had planned for her tonight. She glanced at her phone as if she had a text, and tried to get her camera phone up and running, but it was too dark in the bar and the bastards were too far away.

Christine smiled as if the text was good news, making this all up as she went, and then stood up, grabbing her drink and made her way to the bar. She needed to tell someone, but the crowd at the bar was three people thick. She slipped into line, but her heart was hammering and she pretended to take sips of her drink, while not letting any of that liquid even touch her lips, so she still looked clueless.

"If you move as if you expect a friend to come in the door you could tell Pam. If we just leave, either they will follow us or they will just grab someone else." Voice told her as someone elbowed their way passed her to the bar and Christine realized even if she got up there she'd have no luck getting the bartenders attention for more than a second. Christine nodded, and moved to the doorway. The flow of people coming in was thicker than earlier.

Christine hesitantly held the door opened and looked out. Pam was handing a boy back his id, "Pam." Christine spoke up and saw the woman turned to her. "Ah,"

"Did you get your drink doll?" Pam made no motion to leave her stool, so Christine hesitantly stepped outside.

"The first drink was great." She was glad the drink Pam gave her wasn't this one, because she didn't want her first drink from a woman tainted like this. She leaned in to Pam's ear, so the other people wouldn't hear, and watched the woman's slow grin. "but someone's drugged this one." Christine shook her drink slightly. "And I'm afraid they're going to follow me when I leave." Pam's grin disappeared and she took the drink from Christine's hand and sniffed it, as if that would tell her anything. Christine had already tried that and smelled nothing.

Pam held her hand out, stopping the line of people trying to get in, and Christy noticed they stopped dead in their tracks when Pam told them to stay away. "I'm taking a break." Pam spoke up, her voice cold. Christine was surprised to find Pam's hand on her shoulder, and her talking quietly to her. "Pour out half of it, and walk in as if you're having some trouble, like you're drunk. Be a bit uncoordinated, confused, and act like you think you might get sick. Head for the bathrooms, and I'll meet you over there." Pam muttered more quietly. "We don't need these kind of jackasses here, we have enough trouble with the law." Christine ignored that last comment.

"Hey, what about us?" The first in line to come in asked, and Christine watched Pam turn to glare at him.

"You'll wait until my break is over." Pam's voice was steel and Christine was surprised that they'd just shut down letting people in for anything, but they did.

"I'll help you, I've seen someone on this before." Voice told Christine, and it was kind of odd thinking of Voice having a life before.

"Yeah, that's a good confused look. Keep that one." Pam told Christine, confusing her further, because she hadn't been making a face, but she poured half her drink out in the dirt near the door and made her way inside.

She swallowed hard a few times a minute and she squinted while looking around, as if for something, before she started around the dance floor for the bathroom. She kept her drink held out so it was clear how much was missing.

Halfway there Voice spoke up. "Spill some, or drop it and stare at it for a moment as if you don't understand how you could have done that, then continue on. We need our hands free and it will convince them it worked."

"We won't have any evidence." Christine protested quietly, but the emotions shot at her made it clear that wasn't important, so Christine did it, and then, 'accidently' kicked the glass under a booth, to make sure no one tripped over it. She glanced around and saw Goth guy grinning and watching her while elbowing his friend and pointing her out.


	10. MM gargoyles part 3

Gargoyles- mercenary motives part 3

Demona studied the human woman that had been placed in the room with them. She glared at her back while the woman was staring off at the wall, thinking about how having a human in the room just made things that much more difficult. If this went into sunset, Demona was going to have to knock the woman out before going through the change, or her day persona would be compromised by a completely unknown.

Demona paced like a caged animal and glared at Fox when the calm woman sitting on the desk gave her a head shake for doing it.

"We'll be out of here for dinnertime." Christy promised quietly and that had Demona wondering if they'd gotten an insane woman with her. At least if Christy really was insane, her later talk about Dominique Destine turning into a gargoyle would be easy to brush off.

"Too much faith in the police?" Demona snarled at the brunette. "They are probably just ordering us lunch now, and calling their families to say they won't be home tonight at all, so get comfortable."

It was clear this woman was a warrior, her lack of concern was surprising though. But then again, Fox was sitting comfortably too. Only Demona had a time limit, a deadline, for how long this could last before it really caused her trouble.

Christy looked thoughtful, and then stared at Demona in a way that puzzled her. "IF I could end this in time for dinner, would you be willing to give me something?"

Demona's mouth moved into a snarl. "I'm already being held captive, most likely they plan to make me pay my own kidnapping ransom, what do you want to add to my day?"

Christy sighed. "I can make all that go away, but it's going to cause me problems."

"What are you thinking of doing?" Fox sounded very curious and Demona stared at Christy seeing if they'd get an answer.

"I've been in much worse situations with a lot more bastards to worry about. I can take them out rather quickly." Christy seemed to be holding something back. "but then I'll have to avoid the police, sneak out of here, and change up my appearance until I find out if anyone has a good idea of what I look like, because the police won't get all nine of their bad guys back in one piece." Demona snarled at the condescension she heard in that woman's voice.

"So, since I'm going to have to watch my back if I take care of this mess, rather than wait for someone else to do it." Christy stared at Demona.

"If you're that confident, I am sure I can pay a mercenary to clean this up." Fox smirked. "but then again, I wouldn't mind getting my hands a little dirty again myself."

Christy smirked and glanced over at Fox. "If you want to toss money my way I won't turn it down, I do need to find a place to live after all, but my deal is for Dominique." Demona watched the brunette look at her again, and she felt cautious as she saw too much confidence in those eyes. "It won't cost you anything but time, and you have plenty of that don't you?" Demona frowned at that. "I want three dates," Demona's eyes widened in shock. "I won't expect any kissing or anything like that, but you and I will spend time together talking, having fun, doing something."

"Are you crazy?" Demona hissed at her.

Christy proved she was with her next words. "Now, if one of us planned the date the other would get veto rights, and each date would last at least 2 hours, where you do not ignore that I am there. I don't want you putting it off forever either, these would happen all in the next month."

Fox was actually chuckling and Demona turned to glare at that woman, before turning her glare back to the idiotic human female trying to blackmail her into this. "And after all this would the pictures suddenly make it possible for you to blackmail me for money as well? Just ask for the damned money up front!"

Christy seemed a bit taken aback for a moment, before she sighed heavily. "No, I really am after some time with you and I know you don't give that out to just anyone." Christy shook her head slowly from side to side. "I guess you could say my being here for this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I have to strike while the irons hot, because my luck won't last forever." That made absolutely no sense to Demona, unless Christy was hoping to sway Nightstone into doing something.

"Come on Dominique, take the woman up on the offer." Fox taunted her and Demona gave her another glare. "Or I will." Fox laughed.

Christy smirked, amused looking and Demona took a step towards her, ready to wipe that stupid grin off her face. Just her moving removed that look and Christy stared into her eyes. "I'll give you a free sample of what I can do, because I can tell they are checking in on every room and someone will be coming in here soon." Demona frowned at how Christy could know this when she'd been trapped in here with them. "You see a small sample of my work and you decide if you want me to fix this. The price is just six hours of your time, spread out over a month." She spoke and it was soft, as if she were trying to persuade Demona that this insanity was okay. "And I won't use that time to hurt you, trick you, or annoy you." Christy gave her a small smile.

"I seriously doubt you can avoid annoying me." Demona huffed and turned away from the woman. Silence filled the room as they waited for what Christy said was coming. Demona only glanced at the woman to see her staring at the wall, and watched Christy's teeth clench once in a while or her fists clench, but she didn't really move much.

"Incoming." The woman spoke while turning to them and Demona watched as the woman moved to the corner of the room and slide down the wall until she was hunched in the corner, holding her legs and looking weak and vulnerable. It was almost a transformation of its own and Demona stared a moment longer, before moving further from the door.

It was opened and a gun toting fool walked in and stared at the three of them. Demona noticed the leer he gave them all and she clenched her jaw and waited. If he was alone she could wipe that look off his face. If she were in her true form no male would dare look at her like that, and no strange woman would try to convince her to let herself be blackmailed into dates. "We're releasing three more hostages." His voice was deep, and darkly amused, as he glanced at Christy again. With the masks, all they could see of any of them were their eyes, but his said more than enough. Demona knew better than to think her or Fox would be released. They'd eventually have to fight their way out. "I thought I'd check and see if anyone in here is willing to barter for freedom."

Two men in the hall chuckled and Demona's fists clenched at the disgusting human slime, as he took in both her and Fox, before staring at Christy intently. "With what? You already took our money and valuables." Christy sounded so naive and Demona turned to stare at the woman so clearly playing into this disgusting male's hands. She watched as Christy slowly, timidly, stood up and took a tentative step closer, as if being lured to him and the male looked smug and dangerous.

Demona tilted her head and considered the competent woman that had been able to count the men involved in this and work out that they had inside help and realized Christy was actually luring that man in, she had some sort of plan. This was supposed to be her sales pitch for the deal she wanted to seal with Demona. Demona found herself a little eager to see what this woman thought she could do that would make Demona agree to anything.


	11. rpsh voyager part 3

Round Peg, Square Hole - voyager

Her spy training came in useful in a way she wished it wouldn't, when Christy found that even talking to Chakotay face to face wasn't any more interesting than hearing him talk on the show. He'd always seemed like a personalityless jerk. In fact she normally just turned off the tv if the episode was mostly about him, so she really pulled on her training to pretend to be interested in his stories about his culture.

"I had another reason for inviting Chakotay to eat with us." Captain Janeway said once the food plates were taken away by the first alien Christy had seen. Neelix had smiled and been friendly, but he'd taken off as if he knew this was a business breakfast. Christy hadn't seen many business meals on the show. "We aren't a large enough ship to have a passenger. We need all the hands we can to keep things running."

It was at that moment that Christy realized that this was a job interview. "Most of my skills are better planetside." Christy grimaced as she considered that. "I'm a trained spy, I'm a shapeshifter, I've been a teacher, lifeskills, health, psychology." She gave a humorless chuckle. "I was a computer teacher, but I think those skills are obsolete."

"A spy? I'd like to hear more about that." Captain Janeway leaned forward a little and Christy spent a quick moment thinking about how honest to be at this moment. Perhaps a time would come to tell more, and given Q lived in this reality and could probably rat her out like she'd been ratted out in the last world, a carefully planned disclosure of truth might be a good idea, but for now she'd go with vague interview type details.

"In my last world," and it seemed odd that anyone could say that. "There was a subtle, hidden, civil war going on. There were people, and I was one of them, with powers and we were discriminated against to the point that some groups were trying to commit genocide against us." Janeway and Chakotay's eyes widened. "I was trained as a spy, since I was able to shapeshift and could trick the sensors that identified mutants." Christy sighed. "I doubt I'd trick your sensors though. Still, I'm very good on my feet with trying to blend in, and I know a few methods of hand to hand combat. I know the weapons of my time relatively well, but again, things are different here." Christy wondered what her chances were. "I am not, and never will be much of a scientist, I am barely functional with fixing things mechanical, I had leadership experience, in a very different environment," Christy didn't add that it probably would only take one serious confrontation that she had some hand it for her to piss them off, because this was a very rule driven culture and Christy was much more results focused, kind of like Seven. It's why in the show she always cheered Seven on. "I'd be pretty valuable on away missions," She shrugged. "Fully trained with the technology I see myself in Security." She frowned, "Though their color is kind of ugly, but then I'm not Starfleet, so I don't know what you'd want me to wear." Christy glanced over at Neelix and knew she wanted a better job that that, so she grinned at them and shifted her clothes right in front of them, into the security uniform. "Does it look okay on me?"

"Oh my." Captain Janeway stared at the outfit and then into Christy's face. Christy could see Chakotay doing the same, but Janeway's eyes were more compelling so Christy didn't look away. "I'll take what you've said under advisement." Janeway sat back from the table a bit. "And I'd love to hear more about those skills at some point, but in order to take on that job you would need to go through extensive training." Christy gritted her teeth a little. She was always going through extensive training. "It might be something to consider in the future, once you understand enough of the technology and have learned more about our laws and procedures."

"I don't imagine there are many jobs that a twentieth century girl can slip into here without training, are there?" Christy sighed, already seeing a future in food preparation on the horizon.

"Just a few." Chakotay gave her a small smile.

"Can we revisit this after I know which end of a tricorder to use?" She gave them a good natured smile. Captain Janeway smiled and nodded. Christy shifted her clothes back to what she'd been wearing.

"It wouldn't take too much training to have you work in the Mess Hall and Hydroponics." Chakotay offered, and Christy had only heard of that last word in relation to this show.

"Hydroponics is gardening right?" She asked, and got a nod. Well, out of those two, it was the better. "Before we decide, would it be possible for me to work other departments if my 'unique skills' would be handy? It would give me a chance to check out other types of jobs." She had taught life skills after all and she wanted to see if there were any better fits for her, and to also start learning the people who live here. She also had the mantra, learn everything, see everything, blend in everywhere, drilled into her head for years. It wasn't something she would recover from, it just made sense to be able to walk into any office on the ship and at least look like she belonged. Some alien might invade and if she could pretend to be an engineer, or a doctor, it might give her an edge.

"What are you thinking?" Captain Janeway looked somewhat interested so Christy relaxed a little more.

"I have no idea how many hours you all work, but if I could work maybe twenty percent of my time in other spaces, if I'm needed. Just some flexibility for change. I'm used to much more," she tried to be diplomatic, "mentally stimulating work, dangerous work. If I can't have that, then I would be much happier at least not having too much of a routine. I might like some of the routine in hydroponics, and I've never been off planet before so plants might be comforting, but every day? I don't know if I could do that."

"You neglected to mention your negotiation skills." Janeway said while glancing over at Chakotay. Christy gave her a small shy smile at the subtle compliment. "I think we can work on that. In the beginning, until we see how things work out, you may be job shadowing on your flexible time, but cross training is always a good idea for emergencies." Janeway nodded and it looked rather commanding. "We don't have a full hydroponics lab, so that would really only be part of your job anyhow. You'll end up helping Neelix with some of his responsibilities as well." Christy tried not to grimace at that. She was a bad cook, and she knew it, but then from what she'd heard his cooking wasn't too popular either. "And we'll need to arrange for some tutoring to help you catch up." She looked thoughtful. "I'll also mention your interest in Security to Tuvok, as it is his department. He may have additional ideas for your tutoring."

Christy left with a rough schedule created. Tomorrow she'd be meeting her new supervisor in Hydroponics. Christy also managed to play up her experience blending in with humans in many situations and it was a subtle manipulation, but she got Captain Janeway to suggest that Seven of Nine might be a good tutor, as they could both benefit from each other's experience. The Captain left with a promise to introduce her more formally to the ex-Borg later that day.

…


	12. FD New Moon part 3

Doubling as a Floatation Device – New Moon

It took two days of looking to find it, because the Cullens hadn't listed their address anywhere she could look it up. Given how girls responded to Edward, that was probably a good idea, but it meant that Christy had to resort to looking at a map and going over the land square by square, because the writer of the damned story only said it was on the outskirts and far off the road, so the only thing Christy could cross off in her search was the town itself. At least she'd only had to look at a third of the mapped area before she caught the old scent of something, which she assumed was other vampires.

The white house, the large windows, and the fact it was empty all told her she had the right place. The lack of electricity, the missing running water, told her she was camping there and would be bathing in the stream. Still, this would support her claim she was a friend of the Cullens and wolves shouldn't kill her.

The large home itself had lots of natural light during the day, it had some cloth covered furniture, and some of the closets had clothes that were clearly left behind, purposely. Christy went through the clothes and tried to find anything she could wear, even if she had to sew to make it work. She wasn't the best at that, but apparently Rosalie was her waist size, with longer legs, so it was something she could work with. There were some stains on some of the pants, but with shortening the pants a few would be salvageable. Looking at tops she ended up taking more from Esme, as Rosalie either stained hers or took them with her and Alice was too tiny. She also took some of Jaspers shirts, but even though Edward left a few she didn't take any of them. She might see Bella again and she didn't want to be wearing Edward's clothes when she did. That would send the girl into a complete mental break.

While she did steal out of various closets, she didn't snoop around, because she knew they would make her pay for that when she came back. Instead, Christy moved into Alice's room, the most likely to forgive, well other than Esme, but Alice's room got more natural light. She put her adjusted clothes in the monster closet, and they looked lonely in there, but it was going to be enough to last a while. She then closed up all but the living space, the library, and this room and its adjoined bathroom.

Once she had a place to stay and clothes to wear, Christy started with the second part of her plan. She went back into town to find some free internet access. She found out what she could about the her from this world and found her body was twenty one, and had been a vampire for thirteen years. She, herself was in her forties now, so none of her ages matched. She found a few potential leads for the Cullen's slightly underhanded lawyer type, so she would just need to amass some money and he'd hopefully be able to help her develop an identity. She looked for hints for where the Cullens were, and found nothing.

The more she thought about it, the more the realized perhaps she was better off without them here for now. Edward would have had them driving her off so she wouldn't be near Bella, and Christy needed to create some connections to create some sort of life. Of course, if she needed to make sure she wasn't driven off she'd need an ally, Christy considered, as she walked passed Newton's Outfitters on her way back to the house.

Stopping in front of the store, she glanced around and saw the old truck Bella drove. With a heavy sigh Christy wandered back into the store. Bella wasn't immediately visible, but her scent was in the air, so she was there somewhere. Christy wandered the aisles, seeing if there was anything else that would make living in an abandoned house more bearable. Perhaps a battery operated radio, she thought as she spotted one.

Her supply of money was getting low, but then she was probably going to go hunting in a few days and she'd see if her dinner had some cash. She was going to try drug dealer and see if those were edible, it would be another service to society to wipe them out.

"Hey." Christy spoke softly when she found the brunette stocking a shelf of bug repellent. Bella turned and her eyes went wide, her arms jerked toward her body and a rain of bug repellent sprays started to fall. Christy didn't even think about it, she moved forward quickly, grabbing the cans out of the air and putting them all back.

The pounding heart behind her almost distracted her from the last one. "Sorry," Christy turned to look at Bella's wide eyes. "didn't think you needed to get in trouble for me startling you." Christy glanced around and shoved her sunglasses up on her head, so she could see Bella without the color tint of sunglasses, and the girl was still an unhealthy pale.

"Ah, thanks." Bella stared at the shelf and then back at Christy. "You stayed."

"Yep." Christy didn't know what else to say, but she glanced around the store. "Found an empty house and I'm squatting for now." Bella looked puzzled at that. "Once you're a nomad it's hard to get out of that. I'm going to try and develop an identity soon, but that takes money."

"Why are you talking to me?" Bella sounded confused and a bit scared, so Christy tried to look friendlier.

"I get lonely." Christy sighed, thinking of how Bella was the only one she had any type of conversation with. She needed to get out more. The library didn't count, no one talked their either. "And I, apparently, don't have to lie to you."

There was an awkward, strange moment where Bella stared into her eyes. Christy wasn't sure what to think about that until the girl muttered. "Your eyes are getting darker."

If she could have blushed, Christy was sure she would be doing that. "Yeah, well, I'm still learning. I'm not sure how often to hunt. I don't want to eat too much." She gave Bella a weak smile.

"Are you a newborn?" Bella's eyes widened again.

"Eh, yes and no. It's complicated." Christy could hear someone coming closer and put her sunglasses back on. "So I need a battery operated radio. I'm roughing it and the silence is starting to get to me." She tilted her head at Bella and watched the girl's understanding grow.

"They are right over here, but you might want to go to the drug store for batteries. They are having a sale." Bella led her to the correct aisle. Her voice lowered. "You won't hunt here, right?"

"I was thinking Port Angeles or Bremerton." Christy muttered, thinking the best hunting grounds would have been Seattle, but she wasn't risking that city with Victoria there. She didn't see anything on the news to say she was there, but given the future, there was a good chance she was. "Course I'll need a map to find my way, I have to run. I don't have a car." She glanced around. "You have maps too?"

A half shocked laugh, that sounded more like a cough came from Bella's throat. Still she lead Christy to the maps after Christy grabbed up a radio. "You really don't lie to me, do you?" Bella muttered, sounding stunned, as she rang up Christy's purchases.

"No point, and I need someone to talk to." Christy planted that seed and smiled, before leaving Bella in the store. Her own honesty was a bit extreme, but it would draw the girl to her, she was relatively sure.


	13. GM true Blood part 3

Ghost in the Machine – True Blood

The hall was intimidating and dark as Christine started down it for the bathrooms. As her eyes became less useful she started to focus more on her ears. That still didn't stop her from tensing up in shock as someone suddenly appeared in front of her. "Stay in here until I get you." Pam's voice helped calm her, because that was the only person she even knew the name of in this place, and the way she stared into Christine's eyes made it clear Pam meant it as a command. Christine found herself being shoved into a small storage room. The door closed behind her and she felt nervous and out of place. The room was maybe six by eight and had shelves on three walls, filled with boxes. Some were flavorings, some napkins, she notices this before she focused on the door.

Pam was out there and Christine remembered how strong looking the muscle man was. She swallowed hard and hoped that the blonde would be okay. She tried to convince herself that Pam would have grabbed the bouncer to help her, but she hadn't seen anyone in that narrow hall but Pam, before being shoved in here.

She could hear every breath she was taking and she back up from the door enough to feel the boxes behind her. A loud noise had Christine's body jerking further into the boxes and her eyes widened, even as a shocked sound escaped from her mouth. Another sound of someone slamming into a wall shook one of the shelves and Christine took a step for the door, worried about the woman who'd gone after those men for Christine.

She stood there, tensely, listening as hard as she could for any hint that Pam needed help. Christine didn't know how to fight, she didn't worry about that at all though, because if Pam needed help she'd go. There were the murmuring sounds that told her someone was talking, but the walls and the noise in the bar conspired to make it impossible for her to tell what was being said or even who was saying it. She really hoped it was the bouncer. She hadn't seen the bouncer, but a bar like this had to have one and she hoped it was a huge man that would send those jerks packing, or maybe even a vampire. Christine felt a little vicious wishing an angry vampire on those men, but after what they'd planned for her, she wouldn't mind at all.

What she really didn't want was to think of Pam alone in the ladies room with them. No, Christine didn't like that thought at all and it was that thought that had her reaching for the doorknob, because she just had to know Pam wasn't in trouble. She was almost ready to go when the door opened and she had to jump back to avoid getting hit with it.

Her pounding heart started to relax as she saw Pam there, her hair just slightly mussed. "You won't see them around here again sweety." Pam gave her a small smile and Christine swallowed hard. "Come now, you really look like you need another drink."

She felt like it too, but Christine had already thought the last one, before being drugged, was pushing it. "I shouldn't. I still need to drive back." If she were thinking she wouldn't have driven to start with, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to get a cab to pick her up here. There was some prejudice against vampires and those that hung out with them.

"If you're determined to leave, I guess I could walk you to your car." Pam waved Christine away from the bar, further down the dark hall. "Back door over here, and it's closer to the parking. You did park behind the bar right?"

Christine followed Pam, but was very relieved when the door opened and the street lamps in the parking lot made it so she could see more than outlines. She finished her walk out of the building with more confidence she wasn't about to trip over a forgotten box or something.

It was a little surprising that Pam followed her into the parking lot, but Christine just fumbled for her keys and glanced around for her hatchback. Once she was next to it she turned to thank Pam, but Pam was staring at her license plate. "Washington State?"

"I've house swapped for a few months." Christine explained.

"I didn't think humans could just take off for a few months anymore." Pam said, and it was a little confusing, but then Christine thought about it. It seemed like writers like Hemmingway used to travel for their writing, but lately people didn't do that.

"I got lucky. I needed to visit the area and just stumbled into a situation where I could afford to." Christine had been surprised how quickly it all fell together for her when she had finally agreed to take a peek at her old novel and do a bit of research to see if it could be resurrected. What were the chances that her agent would have just been talking to another author wanting to do some research on Washington state right before talking to her, or that she'd live in Louisiana. Now to be more perfect that woman would have lived in New Orleans, but the drive wouldn't be too bad and the Voice had been rather pleased with the location of the house.

"Well that is nice." Pam stared into her eyes. "Come back tomorrow night." The command was strange and rather sexy and Christine just stared at Pam a moment, stunned. Her luck was never this good, and her mind struggled with what to do or say, because she decided she did want to see Pam again, and she really did need to try and find a vampire consultant soon or she'd have to report that her research hadn't really began when her agent called. She just nodded and Pam smiled, and then walked away.

….


	14. FD new moon part 4

Doubling as a Floatation Device – New Moon

"Now this is what I'm talking about Annie." Christy smiled as she stared down at the wallets she'd opened and put on the table. It felt too lucky that these men had apparently not dropped off their money for a few days and she thanked Annie's powers for her good fortune. She glanced up and looked around the room, taking in the damage she'd done. Three bodies littered the ground, but really, once she'd smelled the blood these men spilled she'd had a bit of trouble reining herself in. She'd have to burn the bodies to hide how vicious she'd been. They'd killed some guy, and she'd killed the two who did it.

It was a drug deal gone bad, and Christy glanced at the two bags and three wallets in her possession now. The bags of drugs were going to have to be destroyed, but the cash was a nice thick wad and she wished she had electricity or needed real food, because she didn't know how to celebrate her windfall now. She'd end up putting it in one of the dozens of shoeboxes at the house and waiting for a need. Perhaps she could see a movie or something? Get out of the house for a bit. Christy listened for cops or anyone, and then took a moment to count out the cash, before she slipped out to find something flammable enough to get things started.

Christy was never a fan of fire, so once the blaze got going, she moved to leave, her pockets filled with cash. She'd dumped the drugs on the bodies, to get rid of all the trash at once. Rapists were a bigger civil service, but Drug Dealers were better financially. Christy was going to have to remember that.

She made her way through the forest again, paying a lot of attention to where people were so she could avoid them, and also using the map. She had the money for a cab if she got lost, but she wanted to make sure she could get around. Logan had taught her how to use a map and get around, so she was walking up to the house by dawn, more confident in her ability to find the tiny town.

With little else to do Christy found the yard tools and spent some time raking up the leaves, and she considered that this could be why the majority of the vampires that used to live here went to school. Maintaining the house was really barely a one vampire job, and the boredom was nearly fatal. After she'd completed her work she started to think about that pile of cash she'd found and wondered what stores were in town. She wasn't a shopper so it was a surprise for her to find herself looking forward to checking out the other stores with some excitement.

This explained so much, Christy thought as she filled her tattered wallet with some money. The odd hobbies the vampires had in the book, Alice's odd obsession with shopping, it was all boredom. Christy was going to need to find a cheaper hobby than shopping, but she stepped out of the house in search for ideas, and perhaps some nice candles.

She ran through the woods for awhile, before stepping out to walk along the street closer to the town. She had time to kill, so she started to study the houses as she passed by, checking for names to see if she recognized any. She took in the yards and compared them to what she'd just cleaned up, and she listened for what shows were on the various televisions.

A rumble of an old piece of shit car turned onto the street from behind her and Christy moved to walk closer to the side of the road. The truck passed her and pulled into a driveway two houses down. Christy could smell how the truck was burning too much oil, and she could see the red rustiness of the thing. Her legs moved a little faster as she noticed the brunette hair and she smiled just a little. A police cruiser was parked on the street, but Christy knew it meant Bella's dad was home.

Bella got out of the truck and then was grumbling as she turned to face it and was picking up messy papers and shoving them into her bookbag. Christy made her way to the driveway and wondered if she should just pretend to not have found where Bella lives, if that would be better, but she was rather bored. When Bella fell backwards out of her car somehow, perhaps when she slipped on the leaves on the driveway that did it, but Christy was by her side quickly, catching her. "Careful." She muttered and Bella's eyes stared up at her, and continued to stare as Christy put the girl back on her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Bella whispered harshly and glanced at the police cruiser in the street in front of the house as if it were a disaster in the making. Christy got the sense that Bella didn't trust her around Charlie.

"I've already eaten." Christy sighed and leaned against the side of the truck as she studied Bella. "couple of drug dealers that had just murdered some doped up kid." She admitted, in case Bella thought it was something worse. She wanted Bella to understand she had standards for her kills. She always had, but that would be a longer and more unbelievable discussion, so for now they'd just talk about vampire things.

Bella seemed to pale a bit, but she gave Christy a searching look at the same time. "You try to only kill bad people?"

"I've told you this." Christy frowned as Bella seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Have you ever thought about switching to animals?" Bella asked her and Christy was a bit surprised, but then the girl did know vampires before. She was adapting quickly to being able to talk about these things.

Christy was about to answer her when the front door opened. "Bella?" A man's voice yelled out even as he stepped outside. He looked over their way and then was clearly surprised Bella wasn't alone. "Oh." He took a few steps out. "You brought a friend home?" Charlie started to smile and Bella seemed to fidget a little.

Christy glanced at Bella and spoke quietly as her father made his way over. "My names Christy."

"This is Christy." Bella motioned to me as her father came to a stop nearby. I gave him a smile. "Christy, this is Charlie, my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir." Christy gave him a nod, but she could see he was put off by her sunglasses. It was still daylight out, but rather overcast. She made sure to push her sunglasses up as if she were still awkward about wearing them, but she said nothing about it. That was a trick she'd learned over the years, he'd see she was insecure about that and be less inclined to bring it up.

"You too." He studied her and then seemed to search Bella's features for something. "I don't believe we've met."

"I'm new here." Christy really wished she'd had time to talk to Bella more before this happened. Her needed cover wasn't something she could just blurt out in front of the girl.

"Do you go to school with Bella?" He asked and Bella let out a huff of air.

"No, I'm graduated already." Christy glanced over at Bella, and hoped this was going to work. "Bella's been really nice and offered to help me find the stores I need in town."

"Really?" Charlie's smile grew and I watched Bella blush, I could even smell her blushing. "Don't let me keep you girls, you have fun. Bella, you need any money?"

It almost looked like Christy's gamble was not going to work, as Bella looked stunned, and then it did work. "No, I'm fine, I don't need your money." Bella stared down at her bag. "I just needed to see if it was alright with you, because really, I have homework and we might miss dinner" Christy could see Bella was trying to get her dad to reconsider her permission to leave with her.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll order pizza. In fact, I insist you take some money and you two girls go out and get a bite to eat." He whipped out his wallet and Bella seemed to stand even more tense than she was before as he handed her twenty dollars, "You pay for dinner Bells, as a welcome to town gesture." Charlie looked very happy and glanced back at both of them a few times on his way back into the house.

"Does he often push you to spend time with strangers?" Christy asked as she stood there, wondering if Bella would find an excuse to not go now. She watched Bella taking a few deep breaths and staring off to the side and wondered if Bella was considering her dangerous. Perhaps too dangerous. "Oh, and you don't need to pay for my dinner, I couldn't eat another bite." She gave Bella a small smile and watched the girl blush.

"I don't want to hear these things." Bella's voice rose just a little and Christy just nodded, and made a mental note to ease up on hunting talk. She'd been doing it on purpose, she had reasons, but she didn't need to alienate the girl. Bella seemed to relax after Christy said nothing about Bella's demand.

"You want to go shopping?" Bella asked, staring at her.

"Not clothes, I'm good for those now." Christy watched Bella start to relax and wondered what the hell Alice did to the girl. "Just some candles, maybe I could find something to do with myself. I need a hobby or I'm going to be the first person to die of complete boredom. I didn't grow up in a time before electricity and I don't know what to do now that I am stuck without it."

"Do you like to read?" Bella asked and Christy gave a half hearted shrug.

"What do you do for fun?" Christy asked, while glancing into the truck. She could see the gaping hole that had held a radio that the Cullens got Bella and knew Bella would be stumped by that question. Maybe she could make Bella do something for fun, anything. Bella didn't answer her, but she did get back in her truck, so Christy smiled and ran at a human speed to the passenger side.

The truck of the car smelled strongly of Bella, but with Christy having fed recently it was just pleasant but not hunger making. She sat back and waited for the human girl watching her to start up her truck. "I really appreciate this. I was heading to do it by myself, but I haven't had anyone to talk to in far too long and this is always more fun with someone else." She glanced back as Bella backed out. Christy pushed her sunglasses up and relaxed into the seat as they took off.

…..


	15. MM gargoyles part 4 and author note

A/N: I looked over the reviews for part 3 of each of the 4 stories, to get a handle on the popularity of the stories. So far Gargoyles is a clear leader, so I will focus on that one, it isn't in danger of being 'downgraded'. What stories are in danger so far are my "Voyager" and my "True Blood" Those two were nearly tied for last place in interest level.

After all of the stories have a part 4 posted I will look over the reviews for part 4 and make some decisions. The decisions I will make are if some stories need to 1. Have their plot shrunk, making the story smaller, due to lack of interest, OR 2. Have the story delayed, where I will write three stories and when one of the three reaches a conclusion pick up the delayed story again

I'd also like to let people know that in the past, with previous stories, I rarely wrote back to those giving feedback. That was because I did not realize that it is something that we do. I've recently learned that I can reply to reviews if someone was logged in at the time. I am trying to be better about this, so if you have questions, put them in the reviews and log in, so I can try and answer them. If it's about the future of the story, I may decline to say.

Now on to our regularly scheduled show:

Mercenary Motives – Gargoyles

Christy maintained her focus, taking in the location of both redheads, the man who she knew had bet the other men with him that they could get a blow job in each and every one of the offices holding hostages, and the two witnesses he kept in the hall. Her sensitive hearing had been amplified enough to hear the poor girl next door give one of these men one, but she wasn't sure if this was the end of their cycle of humiliating people or the middle. She hadn't been paying attention until these men had moved next door.

The girl next door was still crying. Christy pushed that thought out of her head as she stood, leaning up against the desk that Fox sat on, trying to look vulnerable.

She wanted this to appear easier than it really was, because she not only needed to get the job done, she needed to impress Demona. Christy had recognized how extreme her moment of luck was when she was put in a room alone with these two women, and wasn't sure there was more than just this one stroke of luck stored in her from what Annie did, so she was trying hard to make the most of it.

Fox's interest would already be won, and if Christy needed to talk to her again she could. It was Demona that was the hard one, and the dangerous one. Demona was not completely wrong her in claims that humans were causing the end of her species, and she was right that something needed to be done, but Demona was going at it like she was committing surgery with a chainsaw. Christy needed to get her to listen enough to at least show Demona how to use a scalpel, to target the humans causing the most trouble and leave the rest alone. That was the only way to really protect the gargoyles, but years of bitterness had blinded Demona to that. Christy had spent the past few years doing exactly what she was talking about, targeted assassinations of character or a few regular assassinations. Before the Xmen had tossed her out she had been the surgical strike against those with too much power and hatred against them.

She was in this world, and she knew just enough to realize that the clan would be even worse than the Xmen had been. At least the professor understood the need to kill at times, the Xmen weren't all so very innocent, but the clan would never understand what a serious threat the Quarrymen, the government, and random vigilantes could do to them. Christy knew, and Demona knew.

After how Christy was treated in the last world when they found out about her past, she was planning to be more cautious. Demona would be an ally that could help, if it came down to that. She'd asked for dates just to buy time, to try and see if Christy would be able to get the prickly female to listen, but she wouldn't be opposed to it if it became more.

The man in the ski mask stared at her and Christy made her breathing come out a little panicked. "What do you want?" He ran his free hand down his body and squeezed his balls. "Sex?" Christy's eyes widened, as they should and she manipulated her eyes enough to make a few tears fall.

"If you give a good enough Blow Job, I'm sure we could put your name on that list of the people we release next." His voice was registering in her mind. She needed him to say more.

"But I've never, I mean." Christy blushed and watched how he had to shift his stance as his pants grew tighter on him.

"Virgin? Really?" He leered at her even more openly. "Open up your shirt a bit." Christy gritted her teeth and undid a few buttons, making sure to enhance what she could of her breasts without being too obvious about it. "Oh nice melons babe." She had gotten a few examples of tone, had a good grasp of his cadence. Voices were always harder for her.

Christy moved away from the door, approaching him tentatively, and then took a breath. "I don't want to stay here." She stood in front of him like a sacrifice and then glanced at the doorway. "But," She blushed painfully as if the men watching was just too much.

Fox and Demona were quietly watching this, and she could see some horror in Fox's eyes while Demona's were just coldly studying her. The man shifted and Christy moved quickly, lashing a foot out at the door while grabbing the man's head in front of her. With a quick jerk of her arms, using as much strength as she could, she snapped his neck, just as the door slammed.

His voice came from her lips. "Don't need you Homo's staring at my junk." She lowered him quickly and quietly to the ground, and glanced over at the women watching her. She didn't say anything but she took the gun from the man and anything else in his pockets or on his body that might need to come off and be handed to someone else. She then ripped his ski mask off and stared at his features, shifting his lolling head until she had it all. With the mask in hand she stood up and shifted.

Two women gasped behind her and she turned to face them. She whispered in her own voice. "So do I let these men catch me now, and call it a day, or do I go out there and end this for you." She asked Demona and watched the gargoyle in human form staring at her, studying her. Suddenly Demona found her more than a little interesting. Her powers intrigued her, like Christy suspected they might.

Demona didn't answer quickly so Christy had to shift her voice and moan. "I'll rip your fucking hair out if you bite down." She acted like that blow job was about to start, while staring at his body. Then she looked back up at the women, and stared into Demona's eyes. "If it helps," She whispered in her own voice. "I know that dead bastard in the only human in the room." That widened Fox's eyes, but Demona didn't look surprised.

Demona nodded. "Three dates. You get me out of this by nightfall, I'll do three dates." It sounded like a business agreement, but Christy grinned, before pulling the ski mask on and lifting the dead man up. She hid him under the desk.

"Someone needs to pretend to comfort 'me' after this rape so they don't question why they don't see 'me." She told them as she tucked him in carefully and pointed at him. "And make sure you look like you'd love to kill me." Christy smiled and then took a deep breath and looked away from them. She couldn't look at them and do this.

"Suck it you bitch!" She growled out and moved carefully back to the middle of the room, so the sound would be right for those listening outside the door. She focused on listening and giving out embarrassing noises, ending with crying out in her own voice and a slammed fist against her other hand to make a slapping sound. "Man, we can't let a cock sucker like you go. It would be criminal not to use those talents." She said in his voice and then wasn't even done before Fox shocked her by filling in crying at the same moment so two voices were in action. She leaned down, nodded to Christy, and kept that sound up while hiding her face and pretended to be comforting the 'girl'. It made it so Christy could walk out of the room with the sounds of tears behind her.

….

Demona watched the door, and listened hard for the 'men' to walk away, before moving to the other side of the desk to examine the body.

"quick, clean." Fox was already checking it out. "Snapping a neck like that without any momentum going, that takes strength." Demona nodded and knelt down to look at the damage herself. In her human form, Demona wouldn't have been able to do this. She knew it.

Her agreeing to that insane condition now had little to do with getting out of here before her own secret came out and more about giving her the time she needed to learn Christy's secrets.

….


	16. GM true blood part 4

Ghost in the Machine – true blood

Christine came early again, thinking maybe she'd build up the nerve to approach a vampire today, and fewer humans around would make that easier to try and spot the vampires. She wasn't really sure how good she'd be at spotting vampires, but if all else failed, tonight, she was going to ask Pam to point them out. That was only if she'd failed herself, she thought. It would be easier if she could first just talk to a vampire, see if they seemed like someone who, well, she felt odd thinking it, but someone smart enough to help her out. Living for a long time didn't guarantee the person read books, paid attention to the world, or even could string thoughts together. She really didn't want to be in a situation where a vampire wanted to help but she had to turn them down because it wouldn't work, that would be way too awkward.

"Nice, blue." Pam smiled at her as Christine walked up to the door. "I still like lavender better, but you pull off blue very well." Christine blushed at the appraising eyes traveling over her.

"Thank you." Christine glanced at Pam's black outfit, the leather, the cut, it was very leather bar meets gothic. It was sexy, but hard to complement without sounding like a pervert. "That is a very nice necklace." She stared at the necklace falling just before Pam's cleavage, and the charm on it wasn't really anything she could identify. "Is it silver?"

Pam chuckled. "Ah, no, it's white gold." Pam gave her an amused smile.

"Really? I didn't know they had colors of gold." Christine gave the necklace another appraising look and then glanced at the door, eager for a topic that wouldn't make her seem too stupid. She didn't know anything about jewelry; it was stupid of her to bring it up. "Do you think it will be busy tonight?"

"Nothing more than normal." Pam leaned in closer, "Tell the bartender I told him to give you a free drink." Pam practically purred it at her as Christine opened the door to go inside. Christine blushed as she finished going inside. At the way Pam gave away drinks, they were losing money, but Christine did tell the bartender and got the searching look again, before wandering off for a table with a view with her drink.

She nursed her drink slowly, so a half hour later it was still partly there. She'd learned her lesson and it was kept close to her, even if she set it on the table. Christine let her eyes wander over the crowd, and it was slowly growing. A few of the people, the more pathetic as far as Christine was concerned crawled up to the blonde man sitting on some sort of fake throne, and she could tell he was the token vampire, but she wasn't going to go through all that to talk with him. Her eyes moved over the others in the crowd, seeing if she could get lucky and spot a more approachable vampire. It would be perfect if she found one with a little age, and even better if it was a woman.

"Keep an eye out for people who seem very popular and don't give a shit." Voice gave her advice as Christy started her visual search more seriously. Something about Voice's tone made Christine think Voice was yet another person who didn't give a shit, and that was unusual. Christine would really like to make her connection before Pam was free, so she could spend some time with Pam and not have this hanging over her. It made her focus, intently on finding that elusive vampire she needed.

The women in the place were scary in their own right, Christine thought as her eyes traveled over various women. Some were disturbingly thin, and she assumed they were on drugs. Others were hanging off of someone else, or looked like if you approached them they might actually bite, regardless of if they were a vampire or not. One woman sat in another booth who didn't look like she fit in any better than Christine. Christine was a little relieved to not be the only one not dressed like the others, but that woman was in a bright and cheery sun dress, and had a very obvious tan that made it clear that wasn't a vampire. Christine discounted her table mate as a man, because Christine was focused on the idea of a woman for now.

Her eyes found a popular, bored, woman in the corner, and the people around her were acting like she really was the center of the universe. Christine studied her more carefully, wondering how hard it would be to get that woman alone. She had to be sure she was a vampire before she did that, or that would be beyond embarrassing. The woman was rather attractive looking too, so Christine wanted to get in and get out before Pam caught her with the woman, so that her other plans for the evening weren't ruined.

Too bad older vampires didn't have something about them that made it obvious they were older. Something Christine could see, so she knew she had what she was after.

A small commotion at the throne drew her eyes and she watched as some dark haired man approached the blonde sitting there looking so bored he could die from it. Christine watched the dark haired man lean in and whisper and it was like his words breathed some life into the blonde.

Since she wasn't there to watch the 'floor show' Christine focuses once again on the woman she was going to try and approach. God, her heart was hammering a little at the idea of doing this, but she had a job to do, so she had to just get up and go over there and say something. There was no way she wanted to tell Justine she didn't have a vampire yet, so Christine did her best to talk herself into it.

She was actually up and out of the booth when someone else approached her. "You've been summoned." The waitress told her, as if that made any sense. Christine gave the woman a searching look.

"I'm busy." She muttered and glanced back to make sure the vampire she was about to hunt down was still there.

"NO, you've been summoned." The waitress was firm and Christine gave her a lost look, until the woman pointed toward the throne and the blonde man sitting there, watching her. The seat beside him was now taken with the dark haired man, and that blonde woman with a bit too much of a tan was standing awkwardly nearby.

"Shit." Voice muttered. There was a pause. "I can't believe she heard you." And that made no sense whatsoever.

Christine's heart gave out a loud thump as she realized this was serious. She just nodded to the waitress and started to make her way up to the raised throne.

As she made her way up there, unsure why she felt like she was being summoned to the principal's office like she was in trouble, she started to consider the fact that perhaps Pam set this up for her. Pam knew that Christine was having trouble meeting a vampire and she did work here. That thought helped to calm her a little.

The blonde woman's eyebrows were scrunched together like she was a little confused, as Christine nodded to her and turned her focus onto the blonde vampire. "Hi." Christine said and then felt like an idiot as he continued to stare at her. "I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," he didn't sound the least bit friendly. "I was wondering how you were enjoying yourself at my club."

"Ah Erik," The blonde woman spoke up and the vampire didn't even turn to face her. "There might have been a bit of a mistake."

"Sookie, " His eyes moved to the blonde, who looked rather embarrassed. Christine found herself also looking at the woman. "Are you telling me you made a mistake?"

"She started to think that maybe Pam asked you to talk to her." Sookie was blushing, and Christine found that odd, along with the way the woman seemed to spill out what Christine was thinking. Christine was getting more used to weird, Voice made that necessary, but to think someone outside of her was listening to her thoughts.

"It can happen." Voice just muttered that and went quiet. Christine's eyes widened as she stared at the woman in front her her, a telepath. It felt like her heart nearly stopped at the idea, that was so amazing.

"Not really that amazing." Sookie muttered quietly, and Christine stopped breathing for just a moment. Sookie was wrong, it was, and Christine suddenly felt a frenzy of thoughts as she considered her old books, her plans for her new ones, the one she was trying to resurrect, to see if she remembered putting a telepath in any of them. Sookie grimaced and then it dawned on Christine she should stop staring at the woman and turned her eyes back to the vampire. She came here for a vampire, she needed to stay focused.

Oh, but she was so going to try and get a phone number for the telepath, Christine thought, as she considered what kind of project she might want to take on after her vampire novels.

"Oh." Sookie made a slightly surprised sound. "Erik, she was looking for a vampire, but she's just writing a book. She's not trying to get V."

"What?" Christine's eyes widened as she realized what she'd been accused of. Her face paled as she considered what a crime like that would likely earn her if they really thought she was doing that. "I'd never,"

Erik stared at her forcefully. "Why are you here?" his voice was low and demanding, reminding her of Pam.

"I'm looking for a consultant for my novel." Christine blushed. "It was rejected when vampires went public, but my agent agreed with me that if I had a vampire consultant check it over and could say it was done, I could still sell it." And that book had been a stain on her record. Everything she'd written since she first became published had sold, everything but that, and she'd felt it was among her best work. Enough time had gone by, that perhaps she could get it out there now. She'd spent so much time on it, and the plans for its sequels.

Erik gave her an odd look, "Is that really the reason?" He seemed to stare harder.

"What seems to be going on?" Pam's voice came from behind her and Christine felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Why have you summoned her?" It was demanding and confident and Christine turned to see Pam staring at Erik.

Erik switched to some language Christine didn't know, it sounded Swedish or something along those lines. Pam shocked her by replying in it. Their words moved back and forth and the longer it took the more awkward Christine felt, but Pam kept her there by a strong grip on her shoulder.

"Very well." Erik turned to her. "It appears you are what you claim." He glanced over at Sookie, before staring into Christine's eyes. "Forget what happened here, I just invited you up here to say hello."

"Ah, sure." Christine was willing to let bygone be bygones, she wasn't hurt. Nervous, but not hurt.

"Come along sweety." Pam steered Christine away from the throne area, and back toward the table Christine came from. There were people there, but they parted as Pam appeared. "I'm taking my break now, so would you like another drink?"

"Sure," Christine felt a little disconnected and confused, and a little disappointed she hadn't thought to ask for help finding a vampire while she had Erik, but he just didn't seem approachable at all. She knew she didn't want to work with him.


	17. rp sh voyager part 4

Round peg, square hole - voyager

Seven had finished the report on the spatial anomaly readings they had from when the new passenger appeared, and it was not like any wormhole or any other anomaly she'd seen before. Her conclusions were not as sound as she'd prefer, but Captain Janeway was determined to have the report now, even as incomplete as it was. With Pad in hand she left Cargo Bay 2 and started for the turbo lift.

It made little sense to her why she stood outside the Ready Room waiting to be allowed in, when the captain herself had requested her presence, but Seven had learned to not question these minor things. Protocol or politeness were always the answer, as if that explained away the wasted time.

"Seven!" The Captain waved her over and Seven moved to stand before her desk, while handing out the datapad with the information she had managed to collect. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" The Captain was already up and moving toward the replicator, before even waiting for an answer. Seven stared at the chair, knowing that sitting would mean staying longer than she'd planned, but she slowly lowered herself into the chair.

"I do not require…" She started to answer and the Captain sighed quietly.

"So none for you." The Captain finished Seven's answer imprecisely, but Seven just nodded and waited for the coffee the Captain wanted before they got to the real reason for this meeting. When the shorter woman moved to sit, she let out a gust of air. "Alright, to get to the point, we have a new crew member from the early twenty-first century, very early from the sounds of it." Seven waited, curious about why this was being revisited. "She's got very strong communication skills, and seems to have a knack for putting people at ease while talking with her. She says she has experience learning new cultures and fitting in to new situations. Her main obstacle is that she doesn't understand our technology and doesn't know how the ship functions." The captain smiled at Seven. "And that reminded me of another relative new crew member we have, that seems to have the very opposite issues. You have an amazing grasp of technology, but you are lost with human interactions."

Seven sat just a little straighter as she saw where the Captain's logic was going, and she wasn't sure she supported her conclusion. The crew members of this ship often avoided her, or kept their distance, but she could hear that they thought she was a threat. Many were dismissive to her face, or completely suspicious, even after her being on board for months. There was little evidence that this new crewmember would not hear the rumors about Seven and desire a different tutor.

"I've assigned her to work under Neelix, as his department requires the least training in technology." The captain gave Seven a small smile. "But she is clearly unhappy with her assignment. I want you to work with Christy Taylor to get her the skills she needs to survive on the ship and prepare her to start training for a position in Security. She's made a sound argument for belonging in that department, and we know we could use the help."

"Understood." Seven said, and moved to stand up to leave.

"I want to introduce you to her tonight, so come to my quarters at nineteen hundred hours and we'll work on your social skills." The Captain gave a small, amused smile, and Seven felt her heart drop, but she just nodded and left to try and finish up her scans of the upcoming area with the time she had before she had to cease work for this exercise in social skills.

…

Seven arrived at the Captain's quarters at nineteen hundred exactly and was allowed entry. The captain had a table prepared with three chairs around it and the room was more softly lit. "You're the first one here." The Captain gave her a welcoming smile and Seven just nodded her greeting, but mentally she prepared herself for the woman she was supposed to work with to be as unreliable as the other humans on board. It was now past nineteen hundred and the woman wasn't here.

Seven was coerced into helping the Captain prepare by inputting their order into the replicator. At three after nineteen hundred the door signaled that Christy Taylor had arrived. Seven looked over from across the room as the door opened and she watched the woman walk in. Christy wore a friendly smile and was in different clothing than Seven had seen her in, briefly, in the hall earlier.

"Christy." The captain moved forward and Seven started to pay more attention to the interactions, as that was the purpose of this exercise. "I see you found my quarters alright."

"Eventually." Christy shook her head. "I got lost on the wrong deck. I'm sorry I'm late. I finally ran into someone who told me I wasn't even close."

"I'm sorry I didn't give you better directions." The captain replied and Seven didn't really understand why they continued to talk about this, when it was a problem and was now resolved, but she said nothing. "Christy, I'd like you to meet Seven of Nine." The captain motioned Seven forward and so she came closer.

In studying Christy's reactions, Seven was slightly puzzled. Granted Christy saw her briefly in the halls, but typically when people are introduced to her their eyes widen and they sometimes react with faster breathing or dilating eyes. Seven had seen other physical reactions to herself, but the way Christy just calmly held out a hand for a customary hand shake and her lack of reaction to Seven's borg hand was somewhat unexpected.

The sensors in Seven's hand quickly recorded readings from Christy's body, and they were remarkably different from any creature she'd physically touched before. Christy's body temperature was close to human normal, but there was no flow of blood or heartbeat. Many other pieces of data were filed away for later consideration, as Seven continued with the introduction and had to remove her hand and stand there at attention as the captain talked about the two of them, clearly trying to make some connections between two unlike individuals.

….

Christy sat down when Janeway suggested it, and gave Seven a friendly smile, but she noticed how awkward Seven was in this setting, how rigidly she sat and how lost she was with small talk and felt a little apprehension. Seven was clearly very new, newer than Christy realized, and in befriending her now Christy was going to have to be very patient.

Seven wasn't able to eat the dinner, so she was drinking some sort of smoothie. While nodding and adding softly to the conversation, Christy noticed how hard it was to read Seven's facial expressions at times, harder than with a human, but that if she worked at it she could. That was why Christy turned the conversation to something that would perhaps interest the borg more, because Seven was bored with the discussion of Christy's time period.

"The place I lived at had a holodeck of sorts, for combat training." Christy noticed Janeway's eyes widen and a small shift in Seven that showed she had her attention again. "It was brutal, pushing us to use our combat and powers to the limit, so that in a real situation we could perform."

"How did you even have that technology? It was invented until much later." Janeway didn't sound pleased.

"Alternate realities. Aliens gave someone the technology." She gave Janeway a grin when she noticed the grimace. She had already had the prime directive discussion when she'd had to lobby for her learning the ship, and the fact that she was not able to go back was the fact that gave her more than basic clearance, not that they'd done much about it yet. "We put it to good use, learning how to prevent a full scale war."

"So you utilized this for training, rather than frivolous activities." Seven finally added to the conversation and Christy smiled at her, feeling rather victorious. "That is commendable."

"I needed to work with it a bit more in the beginning to learn how not to hit too hard, to understand exactly how fragile a human was, so I knew where to draw the line." And she did learn that, and often used that information, but she also pushed well passed that line when necessary. "I also worked on my agility, as that is all I can train. My strength and endurance are pretty much set." She glanced at Janeway who was more than a little interested looking, but she knew she had Seven's attention as well. "Without actual muscle mass or lungs, well, I could lift weights all day and it wouldn't tire me out or make me stronger."

"That is fascinating. My nanoprobes regulate my own systems at peak performance." Seven tilted her head a little and studied Christy, and Christy noticed the slightly smug grin on Janeway's face at that.

"Perhaps you should teach Christy Velocity Seven." Janeway added and Christy remembered that game vaguely from the show. That might be fun. The rest of the dinner went a bit better, but it had already been nearly done by the time Christy figured out how to get Seven to contribute.

Christy followed Seven out, and to the turbolift. "Um, I was hoping you could help me out tonight, for a minute." Christy mentioned as they waited a moment, but the lift got there quickly and she had to step into the lift with Seven to finish her question. "I have to work tomorrow, and I'd like to know how to use the shower before I go. I couldn't quite figure it out. Could you drop by my room and show me?"

"It is on the way to Cargo Bay 2." Seven nodded and Christy smiled, hoping that if she invited Seven to her quarters often enough, Seven might eventually be comfortable there. Seven didn't seem to feel comfortable often, but Christy wouldn't know that for sure until she'd spent more time with the woman.


	18. MM gargoyles part 5

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

Christy was dismayed to realize they had another office to visit. The two men with her were impressed with the last words 'he'd' given the woman in her office, and were joking about keeping the women weak enough to offer busy until this mess was over. Christy laughed and planned with the worst of them, but in her mind she had already decided that these two were going to be dead before the police came in.

"Okay, after this one I say we draw straws for the last office." The shorter of the two men with Christy said, while grinning at what was to be his office.

"Hell no man, that's the men's room." Christy muttered, making her guess based on the voices she'd heard in the office next to hers and the ones in front of them.

"Just two men and one woman." Shorty smirked. "I have a guy in this one, and I didn't back out."

"Yeah, you think that old man will offer to suck you? Get real, you're safe here." The taller of the men with Christy shook his head, his voice amused sounding. Christy was a little out of her element, unsure how homophobic the man she was playing was.

"You said every room man." The shorter man chuckled. "I say we don't pay up unless it's every room."

"Ah fuck." Christy grumbled and then nodded. She wasn't planning for them to get that far, but she was pretty sure these men underestimated the will to survive. A man would offer, to go home to see his wife and kids again.

As they stood outside of the next room, Christy cursed her need to take these men out quietly, and quickly, because she tried coming up with a plan that didn't have the short man going in there, but she couldn't take out both without making a sound or a mess. She needed to do this one at a time, carefully, and her stomach felt sick as she watched the shorter man step into the office.

When he found his victim he took Christy's lead and closed the door. Christy repeated her move, snapping the taller man's neck as the door slammed shut, using that sound to cover up the death of the man with them. She then supported his weight and frantically looked around for a place to hide the body. Flinging him over her shoulder she quickly made her way to the copy room, which she could hear was empty. It was a room of office supplies, a break table, and Christy looked a little wildly for a hiding place, because she had no idea how long shorty would take and she needed to be back.

The body ended up stuffed under the sink, and she'd had to break a few bones to make his body contort to fit. She did take the time to get a look at his face, and she had just the basics of his voice, but if she needed it, she had at least a few minutes she could pass before she was out of luck with that one.

She was at the door and could hear the grunting of the man in there, and had to focus so the pain that woman would be in, the mental torture she'd endure, knowing she'd agreed to this as well, wasn't distracting her. She took a deep breath just after she heard him orgasm and took a stance that indicated she was amused at the success of the plan. She was grateful for the ski mask though, because she didn't have to smile as she did this.

He came out looking so satisfied with himself and Christy could see amusement in his eyes. "Okay, so far you were right." The short man glanced around. "Hey, where did he go?"

"Got so hard listening to you he had to take a break and hit the john." Christy joked and it worked. Shorty was walking with her to the fourth office.

"Oh, just so you know." Shorty looked smug as he looked over at her. "Cheryl's in this one. You'll have to take a hummer from a dude, because she won't give it." Christy quickly realized Cheryl was the inside man on this operation and took on the proper disgusted body language. "Either that, or you lose and I'll get ten percent of your take."

"That's fucking entrapment man." Christy growled, but then she noticed the broom closet and listened hard for any people in the area. The short man barely began to gloat when she spun around and crushed his throat. It felt a little redundant to always go for the quiet killing shot, but without using the gun she was limited in her creativity. She would have preferred a more brutal ending, but he suffocated while she was pulling him into the closet, and he fit easily enough. He was still alive when Christy pulled his mask off to see his face, but he was dead before she finished studying his features. Christy needed to wait as long as possible before using a gun, and blood was too hard to hide, so she adapted. She may not have been able to save everyone's dignity, but she was going to get them all out alive. Wild gunfire wouldn't help with that.

Since she had more samples of the short man's voice, and his mannerisms, Christy shifted again, losing a little height.

Moving like a man who had just pulled off the prank of the century, Christy walked towards the sound of motion. She needed to figure out where the remaining five men were. She took in the layout of the place as she looked, but she also was trying to decide how lethal she needed to be with the remainder of the group. She still had to live in this world, and being labeled an unremorseful killer had hurt her in the past, so she was going to make an attempt to leave the rest alive, as long as they proved to only be after money and power, and not after hurting other people.

She found one man coming out of the men's room. He ended up unconscious on the floor of the ladies room, tied up with duct tape Christy had found in the janitor's closet when she'd dumped the last body. She bumped into another man just outside of the now opened vault, and she hit him hard enough to send him to the ground.

"Hey man, you okay?" A voice called out and Christy moved to look in and see the other three men all in there, putting cash in bags.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smirked and moved into the room with a cold look on her borrowed face. Someone noticed something wrong, but she had already kicked him before he said anything, and then Christy spun, keeping the borrowed form, and slammed her fist into another guy.

"Jesus Ted," The leader of this mess stood with a gun in his hand, staring at Christy. The gunshot echoed a little painfully in the vault and she grimaced as she heard it, but she grabbed the man by the back of the neck and slammed his head hard, into the table in the middle of the room.

That gunshot was going to make the police nervous, she started to move faster. She needed to set the scene. Running across the building she yanked out the body of Ted and quickly dragged him to the vault. That bastard was going to be toted as a hero or a greedy bastard, she thought coldly, as she moved to pick up the gun the leader had and shot Ted in the throat. Two shots, she knew her time was almost out. Police were probably organizing now.

The bag on the table snagged on her as she turned to leave and Christy found herself catching it before it fell, without even thinking about it. She was in a hurry, but as she stared down at the sack of fifty dollar bills, Christy considered that she had nothing to start her new life with. She ran while creating pants with several pockets and she pulled pile after pile of bills out of the bag and shoved them in her pockets. She stood outside of the original office, where Fox and Demona sat and filled her pockets, dumping the bag into a recycle bin, before shifting back to herself, putting on pants that were only slightly baggy. She felt the awkward full feeling she got when she stored too much inside of her body, but she just used the keys to unlock the office, and locked them all back inside again. She could hear the police rushing the front doors.

"I was here the whole time." Christy gave them a smug smile. "It's almost over." She shifted her features, keeping her hair color the same, as some people might notice that much. She switched her eye color, the shape of her chin, many different features. "Will it work?"

"You don't look anything like you." Fox reassured her.

Christy stared into the studying gaze of Dominique Destine. "I'll contact you about our first date."

The office door was kicked in and Christy jerked her body and turned to stare at the police officer there with shocked and scared eyes, playing up the helpless role. He nodded to them and with his hands indicated they should stay here. Christy was done being able to talk now. Now she needed to escape the police before her debriefing. It would cause trouble in the legal case, but with Dominique Destine and Fox Xanatos involved as victims, Christy was pretty sure anyone remotely involved with this was going to jail, anyone still alive. The leader will hopefully think he shot Ted before being knocked unconscious, making it all seem like it made some sense.

….

**A/N: okay, looking over the reviews there has been a bit of an upset. My plan is to continue with Gargoyles and Voyager like normal, but now Twilight and True blood (the vampire stories) are tying for last. I'm working out whether I'll wait on one, or since they tied, just write one chapter for every two of Gargoyles and Voyager, basically alternating between the two vamp fics.**

**I might take a brief break on Voyager as I wait for my newly ordered DVD's of the fourth and fifth season to reach me, but only if I get to the point I feel 'out of my depth' with Seven. If I do this my vamp fics will pick up until Amazon delivers the goods and then drop off.**

**Keep up the feedback, because if my muse gets fussy I may re-evaluate which stories to focus on.**


	19. FS New Moon part 5

Floatation Device – New Moon

"Why candles?" Bella asked as Christy was trying to figure out which candle smelled the best. She was having to work hard to distinguish one candle from all the others, so she was very absorbed in learning how to use her advanced sense of smell.

"The place is dark and creepy at night." Christy held out a candle to a very confused and lost looking Bella. "Do you think this smells good?" Bella took a tentative sniff and nodded, as if she really wished she hadn't been asked. "I can't get the electricity turned on, because it isn't my place, and I don't legally exist." The cashier of the shop was far enough away for Christy to say that.

"What about a flashlight?" Bella set down the small figurine she'd started to play with.

"All night?" Christy sighed. "I'm awake all damn night. I don't think I can tell you how much that sucks when I don't have anything to do. I've tried to learn to meditate to see if the time goes by faster, but it doesn't."

"You said you were a newborn?" Bella asked even quieter and Christy paused, considering how to answer this.

"That's complicated. How about I answer that one in the truck." Christy anticipated that wasn't something she could answer briefly, there would be questions, and maybe some disbelief, even though Christy didn't plan to go into more than she was from a different reality.

"Why don't you get a lantern." Bella asked and Christy gritted her teeth a little as she considered that. "You could read by that."

It was a better idea, she just hadn't thought of where she could find that. Every town had candles. "Do you know where to get one?"

"My work." Bella sighed. "But if Mike is there he's going to want to talk."

"I should probably tell you my cover story." Christy considered as they started to leave the store. Eventually someone was going to ask, and they should have this down. "But I'm concerned you won't like it." Christy stopped outside of Bella's truck and stared at her. "Is it cold?" Christy asked, as she saw Bella tug her coat tighter to her body.

"yeah." Bella gave Christy a hint of a smile, and unlocked the truck. Christy waited for Bella to reach across and unlock her side before slipping in. "So what's the public story?" Bella asked as they sat and Bella turned the truck on to get the heater running.

Taking a deep breath Christy decided how to approach this. "A lone vampire isn't always safe, even here. I need to claim to have some sort of a coven for protection." Christy spoke slower, conscious of what she shouldn't tell Bella yet, basically about the wolves. "I'm claiming to be a cousin of the Cullens." Bella started to lose some of her color. "And I'm squatting at their place to make it seem more real."

Bella curled forward, her arms wrapping around her torso in a way that looked more than slightly disturbed. Christy felt uncomfortable with how Bella's heart was racing. With Bella this lost in pain, Christy thought it best to ignore that she shouldn't know some things and get some things said now. "I need the safety of their name, I'm sorry. I know they hurt you, but if I stay in Forks, I need to be able to claim them."

"Do you know them?" Bella asked quietly, whispering it. "Do you know where they are?" it hurt Christy to hear the hope in Bella's voice was barely there, to hear how even saying this much seemed painful for her.

"No, I don't know where they are." Christy sighed heavily. "I'm not taking their name, I don't actually know them so that seems rude. I'm going to keep my own last name. It's been long enough since well," Christy frowned. Her policy of honesty with Bella was already overwhelming her. "I'm going as Christy Taylor." She stated simply, watching with concern as Bella was focusing on her own breathing. "Oh God girl," Christy didn't know what to say.

Bella was abandoned by her boyfriend and his family, Christy was abandoned by most of the people of her last world and was completely alone here. She had to remind herself that Bella was young, inexperienced, because the way she was falling apart seemed overkill for her problems. "I was driven away from my home by the people who claimed to be my friends. They were out to lock me up and wouldn't even listen to why I did what I felt I had to do. They abandoned me and hunted me until I finally had to leave to survive." Christy spoke quietly. "My life, the life I was starting to build with them, was destroyed in one night."

Bella didn't look at her, but she managed a weak question. "Why?"

Christy glanced down at her body, catching the irony of it just now. "Because they thought I was a monster."

Bella raised her head, and Christy could see her watery eyes. "You aren't a monster." Bella whispered and Christy was grateful Bella believed that. She hesitantly scooted across the large bench seat and tentatively touched Bella's shoulder in what she hoped would be a comforting manner.

"And you ARE special." Christy whispered back. She slowly rubbed Bella's shoulder, thinking of what Edward had done to Bella, how he'd, in his utter ignorance and thoughtlessness, cut Bella's self esteem to the quick and left her with no one to trust, to talk to, because the truth would need too much editing, no one would understand what she'd lost. It wasn't just that boy, it was her whole future. Christy had lost her whole future a few times. She carefully reached around and hugged Bella to her. "Very special." She muttered into Bella's hair and ignored how at this close even not hungry, Bella smelled very edible.

Once Bella made the least motion that she wasn't comfortable with Christy so close, Christy was on the other side of the truck. Bella's breathing started to get worse, rather than better and Christy watched it helplessly. "I wanted to be with him forever." Bella muttered, the word 'him' sounding awkward and wrong, as if the name had long since been outlawed, but there was nothing else to call him.

It was not her best thought out response, but Christy stared at Bella. "If you want him, I can't do anything about that, but if you want forever, I might consider giving it to you." Bella gaped at her in clear shock. "But you'd need to know what you were getting into. I'd show you everything, make you think about everything, and if after all of that you still wanted forever, it is your body, your life, and I would let you decide." Christy knew that Bella was going to be a vampire in less than a year regardless of what she did, but Bella deserved to have some control over her own life. Now Edward wasn't going to be able to hold it over her, because Christy wasn't going to let him dictate what she did for Bella, like his family did.

"I won't kill people." Bella stared at her and Christy almost smiled at the trust that question implied, because Bella talked as if it were a done deal.

"Then you are going to have to learn to identify endangered species, because I won't be a part of killing off an entire species." Christy spoke seriously, making Bella's head tilt in confusion. "I don't hunt animals because I have a moral problem with that. I thought about it, I considered it, and I dismissed it. I feel I'm doing more good for society by getting rid of those humans causing damage to the whole, I'm protecting their future victims. But I also have a problem with controlling other people, not letting them make their own choices. If you'd want golden eyes, and I'll admit," Christy grimaced and tapped her sunglasses. "They fit in better, then you just need to not decimate species that have done nothing wrong." Christy sighed. "But this is all pointless now, you need time and information to make a decision like this. Granted if you decide you want me to turn you, I will," Christy's willpower was extreme when she wanted it, "But it hasn't been decided you want that yet, until you can grasp all the drawbacks and," Christy could see some argument in Bella's eyes, "All the rewards."

"You would really do that?" Bella asked quietly.

"I've lost my own future a couple of times, watched my hopes and dreams burn, and I understand. If you decide that being a vampire was the path you belonged on, then I'll help" Christy answered softly. "but if you decide to stay human, I won't just disappear. " Bella took a shaky breath and Christy was surprised that Bella reached across the bench seat to take her hand. Bella's hand felt warm and fragile in her own. Bella's grip got stronger and Christy gave Bella as gentle a squeeze back as she could. Christy gave Bella a hopefully reassuring smile and let Bella think, even as silence filled the cab of the truck.

"I don't know if I'd want forever without him." Bella's voice cracked.

"And you don't have to decide without hearing all the details. I have time to give Bella, lots of time. So much time that I've even considered what would be good to do before being changed." Christy felt Bella tense.

"Human experiences?" She didn't sound overly happy with the term.

"No, just preparation." Christy shook her head. She understood Edward had painted humanity as the perfection he'd never achieve, but really, to assume all humans would want the same thing was ridiculous. "Give it time, think about it." Christy glanced at the street. "Let's get me a lantern, a hobby and you some dinner. We don't need to do anything more than that today."

Bella sat in the driver's seat, fidgeting and looking a bit lost, but Christy did notice with some satisfaction that Bella's eyes looked more alive, she looked more alive. That was what controlling your own destiny looked like, and it looked good on Bella. At her age she really should be seeing endless opportunities for her future, not the devastation of all her hopes and dreams.

"What hobbies are you thinking of?" Bella asked her and Christy smiled as she sat back and listened to the girl start up the truck.

"I don't know, I've always wanted to learn how to write or draw. I wouldn't mind learning an instrument." Christy had usually been busy with jobs and training, endless training. Her powers and position had demanded she learn a little about a lot of things. "What about you?"

"I don't," Bella sighed heavily, "I used to read."

Christy took note of a dance studio that had an advertisement for Tai Chi outside of it. "I think we need to start training your body, that would be good whether you stay human or not." Christy turned and grinned at Bella. "You want to look your best when you're changed. Be as strong as you can be, it can only help." And Christy knew enough to know that physical activity would help with Bella's depression too, so she needed to get that started as soon as possible.

Bella looked pretty doubtful, but Christy knew how to sell this. "Tai chi helps with balance." She didn't even mention the other benefits, she just let that stew. "I believe I saw lessons were starting up in January." It was early December, so that seed had a little time to grow.

"Oh God, do you think I'd be clumsy as a vampire?" Bella asked as they waited for the chance to turn at the light.

"That would be unfortunate." Christy smirked just a little as she stared out the window.


	20. GM true blood part 5

Ghost in the Machine – True Blood

"So," Pam gave Christine a slow smile as she pushed the drink across the table towards her. "You're after a vampire consultant for a novel?" Christine stared for a moment, before she realized Pam must have overheard that before making her presence known.

"I have a completed novel, and two incomplete sequels." Christine sighed heavily. "I was actually halfway done with writing the second book when I realized that I just wasn't going to be able to finish it." She shook her head and blushed. "The timing of the reveal was, ah, a bit inconvenient for me." She gave Pam a sheepish smile. "I'm sure they weren't thinking about my career when they did that, but it wasn't my best year. The contract fell through and I had to shelve the project." She glanced around the room. "What I need is a vampire that can give good criticism, and what would be perfect is a woman with a few years on her, who was around when it was all a secret." She moved her eyes back to Pam. Pam had a small smirk on her lips.

"What have you written? Anything I might have read?" Pam asked and Christine found herself blushing a little.

"I'm not horribly famous. I tend to write fantasy romances." Christine sighed and felt awkward as she shared her pen name.

"I am going to have to look you up." Pam leaned forward, her tone an obvious seduction.

"Don't rush." Christine gave Pam a soft smile. "It's kind of nice to talk to a woman who doesn't think I'm secretly everything my characters are."

"Sweety, I don't need fantasy women, I make my own fantasies come true." Pam's confidence, and the deepening of her voice had Christine swallowing and glancing away, a little surprised at how strongly Pam made her react. Pam was a fantasy woman, as far as Christine could tell. Christine also realized that perhaps this was more than just flirting and her heart hammered just a little at that thought. Pam's knowing smile was intimidating, but Christine gave her a shy smile back.

"What does being a consultant entail?" Pam leaned forward and Christine did her best not to look at the cleavage Pam's new pose revealed. She explained about what she really needed, and after a minute or two it started to feel like a business meeting. Pam nodded at times, asked questions about writing in general at others. Christine sat there in the middle of a vampire bar and she was having more fun talking with Pam than she'd had in a long time. Pam's break had to have been over a while ago, but she continued to stay with Christine.

"I have someone in mind that might be willing to help you out." Pam spoke after glancing over at the bar. Christine looked over there as well and could see the bartender was trying to get Pam's attention. "I have tomorrow off, so why don't we meet and we can talk about it?"

It would have been nice to say more, but clearly Pam's break was over. "Sure. Hey, if you want we could get some dinner too? I've only been here a week and I don't know where the good restaurants are."

"Oh sweety, you are just so adorable." Pam gave Christine a strange smile. "Give me your address and I'll pick you up around seven, and see if I can find a restaurant for you." Christine pulled out her wallet and grabbed one of the few business cards she had for making connections, and flipped it over. She wrote her new address on the back and handed it over.

"Call me if you can't make it, or if you maybe want to come over earlier." Christine hoped she didn't sound too desperate, but she'd love to have more time with Pam.

"I don't believe I'll be able to get there before seven, but thanks." Pam smirked at her and then walked off quickly to deal with whatever the bartender was wanting.

After a sigh at seeing Pam walk away Christine glanced around the bar again, and grimaced when she saw the telepath was gone. She'd missed her chance to get her number. Christine made a mental note to ask Pam if she knew that woman later as well.

When she got up to leave the man on the throne, Erik, gave her a smirk and a wave, causing a few of the humans around to look at her. Christine just gave a weak wave back and made her way to the door. Pam wasn't working it, so Christine felt a little disappointed as she left.

Voice finally spoke up as they were pulling out of the parking lot. "I thought you might like her." Voice sounded a little smug actually.

"She's really cool." Christine admitted and found herself smiling as they drove away. She had a date, granted it was a bit of a working date, but still a date.

….

It vaguely counted at morning, as it was nearly afternoon, when Christine decided to get some chores done. The house was tidy, she'd never really had time to mess it up and the woman who loaned it to her had obviously cleaned it up for guests. The exercise routine that Voice had created for her was done. Christine felt nervous excitement at the thought of Pam coming over and didn't want to sit and wait all day, so she grabbed her car keys and headed out to do some grocery shopping.

Voice was normally a friend, a trusted advisor, but at the grocery store Voice was always slightly odd. Christine didn't understand why Voice seemed to be almost a vegetarian at times, asking for this or that vegetable or fruit. They shared Christine's taste buds, but Voice was happier with a salad than a steak any day.

As Christine put the lettuce in the cart she started to consider something else they'd share and found herself blushing a bit. Voice spoke to Christine's thoughts. "I like Pam, I was hoping you'd spark her interest. If that grows into something I'd be thrilled."

Whispering quietly while pretending to be focuses on the bell peppers, Christine asked, "So you knew about Pam beforehand?"

"I know just enough about her to find her intriguing. I wanted to meet her." Voice admitted and Christine suspected the entire trip to Louisiana was in search of Pam, but she couldn't find it in herself to be upset with that. She agreed with Voice so far, Pam was intriguing. "There is a lot more to her, but I'm thinking she'll probably bring it up soon." Voice's words were a bit haunting as Christine wouldn't mind hearing everything Voice knew about Pam now, but Voice wasn't going to tell her. Voice just said Pam clearly wanted to wait, and that it wasn't like Christine was eagerly telling Pam about Voice. Some things just have their right times, and it just wasn't that yet.

Christine wandered the bakery section in a bit of a daze, considering that Voice had mentioned actually telling someone about her. Ever since Christine woke up with Voice, the rule was to tell no one, so the thought that they might even consider saying something at some point was a surprise.

She was pushing her cart past the cold beverages when Voice spoke up again. "If you will be working with a vampire soon, you should at least have some True Blood to offer." That got Christine to stop walking and stare at the display. For all she knew she might have someone visiting as early as tomorrow night, she really should have some of this stuff.

Christine moved closer and studied the bottles, wondering how much she needed. She didn't really want to have to buy this too often. Picking up one bottle she turned it over, looking for some sort of expiration date. Once she found out how long the stuff lasted she looked across the aisle at the cases. Christine would feel more comfortable working with her consultant at the house, so she better stock up. She picked up the case and slipped it under the cart and continued on with her shopping.

She only focused enough to shop and find things she was looking for at the unfamiliar grocery store, but as she moved to put the True Blood on the conveyer belt, she felt a little conspicuous. Glancing out at the sunny day she smirked at her own thoughts of what people might assume. The cashier didn't even blink at her purchase and it was all loaded up in the cart in next to no time, but it was when Christine started through the front doors that Voice spoke, her tone commanding. "You have to go passed them." Voice didn't sound happy and Christine was able to read the Fellowship of the Sun tshirts of the men outside with a petition. She didn't agree with any of their views, but Voice made her think she was about to face the Klan. "Don't act suspicious and if they stop you or talk to you, do exactly what I say."

Christine was sure she went a little pale at the tone of voice and implied threat of the situation, but she put both hands on the handle of the cart and pushed on the rest of the way out the door. Now she could see how obvious her True Blood purchase was, taking up the bottom shelf yet again.

"Would you be willing to sign a petition banning Vampires" He continued, but Voice was quickly instructing her and Christine gave as authentic of a smile as she could and listened to her.

"Sorry, just visiting. I'm Canadian." Christine nodded as friendly as she could and her lie sounded more real than her lies normally did under stress. She pushed on, getting passed the doorway and to the crosswalk into the parking lot.

She was just reaching the first cars in the lot and cursed how she'd parked further away to get the lone shady spot as she had much further to go now. When she heard fast footsteps behind her, Voice pleaded with her to relax, it seemed counterintuitive, but Christine did her best to relax and not seem like she expected trouble. When a teenager ran past her Christine felt like sagging in relief, but she kept going to her car and loaded up her purchases. The True Blood went in first and was promptly covered up with other bags.

"Why were you so worried?" Christine asked Voice as she got into the car, letting out a long held breath and relaxing just a moment, before starting the car.

"Those bigots are willing to murder people, vampires, anyone that doesn't agree with them." Voice told her and Christine glanced back at the clean cut choir boy like men at the door, the ones Voice was worried about. "I've seen their type before, and I know for a fact they are dangerous."

Christine pulled into traffic and struggled with the idea. She'd seen some bigotry on television, heard comments that made her cringe at times, but nothing like Voice was talking about. It took a few hours for the event to be shoved aside for now, but she knew she'd have to think about it some more later. Christy, instead, started to think about what she should wear. She had no idea what kind of restaurant Pam was taking her to.

….


	21. RP SH voyager part 5

Round Peg Square Hole - Voyager

"So, how was your first day at work?" The Captain asked her when she came to the door to escort Christy to a party Christy didn't feel was necessary. She was prepared to feel put on display.

"It was alright." Christy sighed, unsure how much she really should admit to. The Hydroponics was a disappointment. It wasn't anything like a real garden, it was containers in a warehouse setting that were pulled down from shelves, cared for, and put back up on their shelves. Their containers supplied water and light, and there was very little dirt. Cooking for her consisted of cutting up fruits and vegetables under the eagle eye of Neelix, but he continued to cook the food to his own, unusual, tastes. Christy wasn't dumb enough to suggest changes on her first day.

She couldn't help but think about the past as she worked and it wasn't pleasant. She was pretty sure that if the crew knew her history in food preparation they would not want her working in their Mess Hall. Also seeing how the gardening was done she felt bad about not thinking of anything similar for her homeworld. They could have had some fruits or vegetables if any of them had been gardeners and knew how to adapt.

She was kept a bit out of the way in doing prep work and didn't have to interact with people, which is what lead to her thoughts getting so dark. Neelix apparently loved the interpersonal part of the job, and it would be a 'privilege' she worked up to. "Neelix seems nice." She could say that much about him. She just hoped that after a few days her current work wouldn't bring back thoughts of her tribe. She didn't understand how, after over ten years, those thoughts were so prevalent here, of all places.

"You seem rather quiet today." The Captain gave her a searching look that let Christy know she was spending too much time thinking at the moment.

"A little homesick." She muttered, knowing that would be accepted easily. "So, this party," Christy gave a small smile. "Neelix was keeping the menu a secret from me. Any warnings?"

"Learning about our Talaxian's tendency for spices already I see." The Captain gave her a smile as they entered the turbolift.

The crew of this ship was at just below 150 people, Neelix had told her that as they prepared food for them. There were three work shifts, Christy learned that from the Captain and Chakotay. Looking at the Mess Hall as they entered, Christy suspected that the majority of people available for the party had chosen to attend.

"Come on, guest of honor." The Captain looked far too amused and smug, as she herded Christy into the room for a ship-wide introduction. As a spy Christy didn't tend toward the center of attention at this level, but she just took a breath and stood at Janeway's right as Janeway got the attention of everyone and began a short speech about the benefits of exploration, and the acquisition of new friends and family. It was over glorified, in Christy's opinion, but eventually she was introduced as a dimension and time traveling new addition to the crew, who was in training to learn the technology necessary to survive in this time. It sounded like Janeway gave Christy an excuse to ask absolutely anyone about anything she didn't understand.

After that the party was an exercise in Christy's blending skills. She wanted, needed, these people to trust her eventually, so she was putting in the leg work that Seven, when she joined the ship, never realized needed to be done. Christy slipped from group to group, learning a few names, and trying to create a good first impression that would hopefully carry over into her life here.

She often glanced over at Seven, who was the definition of a wall flower and could see the Captain, or the Doctor swing by to talk with her. Christy studied Seven's reaction to the party, and made mental notes without even thinking about it, taking in her body language and the way she didn't attempt to join in conversation, and other than the two people Seven knew best, no one was working too hard to include her either. If this party weren't her own, Christy would have gone over to Seven first and walked her through this process, but she couldn't sit out right now. She promised herself that at the next party, when it wasn't her own, Christy would take Seven under her wing and teach her more about this type of interaction. For now, she instead, just slowly made her way to Seven's side of the room, talking to groups as she went.

She'd talked to groups of people she didn't really recognize as if it were effortless and the body language and smiles made her think she was doing okay, as she turned from the latest group to find a blonde man waving her toward him. Taking in his boyish grin and then glancing over at the woman at his side, and her obvious alien forehead, Christy felt a little more relaxed. Tom and B'Elanna were with a small group of people next on Christy's rounds. She hadn't talked to either, but she recognized them.

…

Seven stood with the window behind her as she watched Christy move with a smile from one group to another. She was somewhat puzzled as to what Christy was doing, walking up to people she did not know and joining them for a few minutes before moving on. The Captain called in mingling.

"She is a maestro in this, isn't she?" The Captain sounded pleased and Seven glanced over at her to see that the Captain was watching Christy as well. "I had my concerns, taking on someone from so distant a past, with such little understanding of this time." The Captain smiled just a little as they watched Christy laugh with a group of people. "but I think she's going to be okay."

"How have you determined that based on observing her talking with the crew in this manner?" Seven really didn't understand that. Christy had quickly grasped the concept of the shower when Seven explained it to her, but they had not had other training yet, and a shower was not a computer or a tricorder. Christy needed to become a valuable member of this collective, and she was wasting time wandering around and mingling when she could be watching instructional videos or reading the star fleet database to better understand the time she'd entered. Seven could even overhear some of the conversation and Christy had just wasted 2.5 minutes discussing hamburgers of all things. The entire group of people talking with her were wasting time talking about food as if it were more than a biological necessity.

"She may not have the technical skills the rest of us do, and certainly few reach your level of expertise." Captain Janeway gave Seven a smile, "But Christy Taylor has been tossed away from anything remotely familiar, and she is still able to find a way to connect with the crew here. Even if she never learns more than the bare basics of our technology, I can find positions for her to work in based on this level of skill in working with people."

Seven nodded slowly, seeing that Christy was still potentially useful to the ship and crew, though she wasn't completely sure how valuable those skills might be, the Captain saw clear worth in them. It made Seven start to re-evaluate her previous conclusions, trying to see why this might be a valuable skill. She was at an impasse, unable to grasp it at the moment.

As she was distracted in thought, the object of her thoughts came to stand before her and Seven nodded a greeting. "Hey," Christy smiled at her and Seven found the expression somewhat odd. Most people did not smile at Seven so openly. "How much longer do you have to endure this torture before Janeway will let you leave?"

The Captain chuckled, as she was still standing beside Seven.

"I am uncertain. The time she requires of me has varied at each occasion." Seven answered, while wondering herself what the answer would be. "She appears to be trying to increase my endurance for such activities." The Captain just nodded, agreeing to Seven's assessment.

"Can I negotiate an early release for this prisoner Captain?" Christy joked with the captain, but she now had Seven's interest and she turned to see what the Captain would say.

"Depends, what are the terms?" The Captain gave them both a smile.

"I bring Seven with me to talk with two groups of people, so she can see how it's done, and she gets to go do something she considers fun instead of this." Christy told her and Seven was not thrilled with the conditions, but the Captain agreed and left Seven with Christy.

"I never said you actually had to talk." Christy whispered to Seven and Seven raised her ocular implant at the misdirection Christy did with the Captain, but it also was very reassuring. "Watch what I do and you can ask me questions later."

"I do believe the Captain was under the impression I would be engaging in this mingling." Seven pointed it out.

"When I was learning how to infiltrate organizations," Christy gave Seven a look that Seven interpreted as sly, "I first had to observe others. Small talk is a skill, listening to determine where to add a comment, how to try and steer the topic, it takes practice." Christy was looking around the room. "I'm going to join a group, first listen to what they are talking about, and then try and find a topic that appears to interest them that I could also contribute to. I will then do some subtle maneuvering to steer the conversation to something I can talk about. This has been really hard today, because there are so many things I just don't know about this place and they keep using words I don't know. Once I get some positive reactions of body language and there is a clear end to the small conversation I will disengage and attempt to do it with another group. My goal today is to talk to as many people as possible so that later, when I see them around the ship, they will be more inclined to talk to me, or to help me if I need it."

Seven stared at Christy in surprise at that. Christy had seemed so at ease, as if this were simple, and Seven never even suspected that there was a reason behind what she was doing. The Captain or the Doctor never explained what all was involved in this 'mingling', but Christy outlined many steps and admitted to having difficulty, even as the Captain was convinced that Christy was a 'maestro' at this. Seven was intrigued now, and followed Christy to join a group of people, this time trying to identify when Christy moved through each of these steps she'd outlined.

Seven had never enjoyed herself as much at a party as she did watching, and finally understanding, what was going on around her. Seeing Christy succeed in her tasks was somewhat gratifying. Seven stayed for three such encounters, before leaving to analyze what she'd learned from the experience.

Seven also took note of the detail that Christy used to explain what she was doing, and started to consider what Christy, herself, would need to learn from Seven so that the vocabulary that apparently confused her was no longer an obstacle for Christy in the future.

….


	22. MM gargoyles part 6

Mercenary Motives - gargoyles

"I live in the tall building with the castle on it." Christy could feel Fox's breath on her ear as Fox whispered it to her. The police were escorting all the hostages out, but were pulling Fox and Dominique out separately when Fox had grabbed Christy's arm and gave the police a cold look when they moved to stop her. Christy wasn't sure Fox had done her a favor, because these two redheads were going to pull more attention to the three of them than Christy would prefer. Christy needed to slip out. "You said you needed a place to live. Come by after I get home and I'll see what I can do."

Fox pulled away after that and Christy glanced at the other redhead who was giving her a suspicious glance, before turning it to Fox. Christy gave the gargoyle in human form a slight smile and then turned to focus on the situation. The police escorted them out of the bank and it became clear how very crowded the street had become. People were roped off from the building itself, but crowds stared. Christy could hear and see the flashes going off as pictures of the women with her were being taken. She knew she'd appear in those, but that was why she was in this form, to avoid being recognized later.

A tall dark haired man with a goatee was striding toward them and Fox's smile was more than enough indicator that this was her husband. "Be ready, your distraction is on the way." Fox muttered under her breath and Christy smirked as she realized Fox was planning to help out. The woman kind of reminded Christy of Mystique, just a little bit.

"David!" Fox's voice rose and she took a few strong steps toward the man even as he made his way to her. It was a movie type of embrace, as he found himself whipping Fox around, her feet not touching the ground, before Fox planted an amazing kiss on him.

Flashes from camera's were nearly blinding and Christy smirked as she pretended to stumble, and then slipped into the mass of bodies being kept back by the police. Once she was passed the first layer of bodies she shifted to a non-descript man of her same size and waded back a bit further, before switching to a woman she'd seen in the front row, and then moved sideways until she could bend down and shift again. That kiss was going on forever and when Christy stood up and glanced around no one had noticed her do anything. They were so focused on what was admittedly a very heated kiss. Fox pulled back and glanced around. Christy watched Fox trying to spot her and grinned just a little, but when Christy's eyes moved to Dominique's, that woman was staring right at her. She hadn't been distracted by Fox's display. Christy nodded her head and then the police were ushering the two redheads away, and starting to look a bit frantically for the missing third.

It might have been easier to shift to a child, the smaller size making it possible to work her way backwards out of the crowd, but with her legs filled with her own stolen money, Christy was forced to maintain mass. She was jostled and a few people swore at her, as she made her way out.

Glancing at the streets, and then at the skyline, she smiled, before moving to find a restaurant. She'd been looking for lunch hours ago, when she'd gone into the bank for change for a bill the vendor wouldn't take. Now she was going to find a place to sit down and perhaps read a newspaper, and get to know her new home. She had a dinner date with Fox tonight, apparently, and she suspected she'd be moving in, at least for a little while.

…..

After a late lunch, Christy made her way towards the tall building Fox mentioned, and sat in it's shadow, taking in the habits of the people there, and the guards who seemed to work there. She did a recon of the area and then bought a book and sat down to wait for Fox to get home. She was in the form of a very fit and muscular man, to keep the other men from bothering her too much. The added mass also helped to keep her from being too uncomfortable with the load of money she had on her. She'd purchased a few things, like a bag to put the money in once she could remove it, and some personal items, like a hair brush and such, as if she were going to a sleep over.

The limousine stopped in front of the building at nearly five, but it was before dinner, so Christy smiled. She watched Fox and David Xanatos getting out and walking into the building. She didn't follow just yet. No, she made her way into a bar and waited for the five o'clock news to see what was being said about the bank robbery.

As the sunset Christy sat on the street, on a bench, and listened hard. The building was too tall for her to hear gargoyles waking. She kept glancing up, but she couldn't see anyone flying either, and that could be because they weren't here, went off the building on the other side, or because they weren't leaving. She really didn't want to run into them today, she was pretty sure they would not understand why she killed three of those men when she probably could have just knocked them out, especially the first one. Finally, an hour after sunset, Christy walked into the Xanatos building in her own form and moved to the security desk.

…..

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Fox smiled as winningly as she probably could, Christy thought, as she delivered that line.

Christy glanced across the coffee table at Fox's husband, who had thanked her for helping Fox, brought out the wine and tried to put Christy as ease. Christy had been dodging questions about her origins and powers since they sat down, because she felt the mystery was better for her at the moment. Knowing what she did of David Xanatos that just made Christy pay much more attention to everything he did. He was good, kept his face clear of his thoughts, even as Christy was sure he was more than a little intrigued by the stories Fox must have told him about their day.

With a sigh Christy glanced at the clock on the wall, showing she'd been 'visiting' for an hour now. Fox had been rather seductive, leaning in, the slight deepening of her voice, and Christy was starting to wonder at the wisdom of accepting any offer to stay here, but until she had what she wanted out of Demona, it was the best place for her to be. She glanced at Fox's amused looking husband and just sighed quietly, before standing up. They could play their little game, Christy wasn't a fool. She could see that this particular couple was open to anything, and they most likely thought Christy's interest in Demona was the start of a contest they could play, to try and keep the shapeshifter from creating an alliance with the human hating gargoyle.

"Sure, let's see this room." Christy gave Fox a friendly smile, while thinking of the conversation she'd have to have with this woman at a later date. She wanted at least one good nights sleep out of this visit, and a month long stay would give her enough time to establish some sort of identity.

As they made their way to the hall, Fox's eyes became actually serious. "You may want to avoid the floor above this one at night." And that was when Christy knew for sure gargoyles lived here. She just nodded in agreement. She'd avoid them as long as she could, but it was interesting to note that Fox's alliance with them was loose enough that Fox wasn't revealing Christy just yet. Christy wasn't sure if that was a favor being granted or not.

The room was like an upscale hotel room, with a beautiful view of the city. Christy endured Fox's teasing looks, until she was left alone. At that point Christy finally managed to get the stolen money out of her legs and take a deep breath. She sat on the couch, and stared out at a city that was both familiar and not. She'd left a New York twenty years in the future, but with a city like this there were many familiar looking buildings.

…


	23. rp sh voyager part 6

Round Peg, Square Hole - voyager

Christy stood still and watched B'Elanna Torres, the chief engineer, make her way up a Jeffries tube. She smirked as she planned her own ascent.

"So when Tuvok had you, he just put you in front of a terminal and had you reading?" Lieutenant Torres sounded insulted for her and Christy appreciated that. It was boring, necessary, but boring, and when she heard what Tuvok did Torres decided to drag Christy around the Jeffries Tubes as company while she fixed some conduits. It was making Christy's second week of her new job much more interesting.

"You are supposed to follow me." Torres slipped into a tube to the left and stared down at Christy. This was what Christy was waiting for. She smirked up at the Klingon engineer and reached up, while also making her legs longer and thinner. Her arms stretched up to the ladder rung just below where B'Elanna was and Christy grasped it firmly, knowing she looked more than vaguely spider like in this shape, but she'd been through tunnels like this before and knew this form helped speed things along. Christy noted the wide eyes of the woman she was job shadowing today before letting her arms and legs move back to her normal shape, therefore using her arms to basically pull herself up to the tube twenty feet from the floor. B'Elanna seemed to swear under her breath and Christy was right there to see her slack jaw as Christy just slipped into the tube behind her. "I'm going to have to teach you how to maintain these conduits and do some emergency patch work. No one will be able to get to the problem faster than you in an emergency."

Christy just smiled as her ploy worked. At least on the days she worked for Engineering, Christy would not be stuck reading manuals, Torres was going to make sure to teach her something. Christy had seen the show enough to know that sometimes they raced through these tubes to fix something so that they could all survive. Christy wasn't interested in learning to fix things, but survival, she was very interested in survival. Christy had to admit she also wanted to be important, or like Seven put it, Christy wanted to be a valuable member of the collective. Being able to chop vegetables faster than Neelix, much faster, wasn't really an impressive use of her powers, but using her ability to move through the ship faster than others could be important.

"Come here." The engineer waved her over to the conduit in question. "This is a hyperspanner." She said while holding out a tool for Christy to see. Christy took the device Torres handed to her and stared at the controls.

"Um," Christy grimaced as she found she couldn't decipher the symbols, and glanced up at the woman with her. "I don't think my lessons are far enough along for this thing yet." She felt a bit disappointed as she stared down at the device. "Seven has me watching holovideos on the basic household technologies now, and I've nearly mastered using the replicator."

Lieutenant Torres shook her head and then pointed to the device. "The best way to learn is to do."

Christy appreciated Seven's approach, but she just took a deep breath and faced the wall containing the conduit. She only recognized it at all because Torres had found one before they did any climbing and did some work on it. Doing her best to remember, Christy removed the casing and stared into a confusing mass of cables and lights.

"I can't believe the Captain put Seven in charge of your lessons." Torres went one step too far, her scoff irritated Christy.

"I'm very happy to be working with her." Christy told Torres while watching as the woman entered in some settings on the device Christy was holding, as if she were showing Christy something, but Christy was irritated to find she didn't understand it. To her it looked like you hit blue, blue, red, yellow, red, to do something. It made no sense, because the symbols made no sense. Torres started to explain what she was doing, but even though Seven had Christy learning new words, there were still way too many Christy didn't understand. "Last time I had to use tools it was a wrench and a screw driver. I put together a bookshelf." Christy finally interrupted once she realized she was in over her head, yet again.

She sighed heavily and stared at the device. Some shame filled her voice. "You have to treat me like I don't know more than a five year old. Seven's very good at doing that without making me feel stupid." She handed the device back. She was frustrated that she most likely earned more holovideos with this move, when she was, just a second ago, feeling like she might become useful soon. "I am so tired of not fitting in." Christy muttered and Torres quickly moved to rest her back on the wall and held out a hand to grasp Christy's.

"It takes time. I didn't learn how to modify a warp engine in a few weeks." B'Elanna told her softly, while Christy took note that the engineer was just a bit warmer than she was, her hand somewhat calloused as well.

"I know, I know. I'm just so tired of always being in training. I want to be useful now." Christy admitted quietly and when it got her a small smile from the engineer she returned it. "I don't need to be an engineer, I just want to be able to help in an emergency."

"I'm going to do a little research, and see if I can find some holovideos to help you understand some of the basics." Christy knew it was coming, but she grimaced, causing the engineer to laugh at her. "And I suggest you study the schematics of the ship, if you're going to be running through it during an attack and at least familiarize yourself with the Jeffries tubes, because once you have those basics, I'm going to run you ragged making you show off that skill of yours all over every part of this ship. That last bit was more promising, so Christy nodded and prepared to sit back and watch but Torres handed her back the tool, and spoke more slowly, explaining what the symbols meant, pointing out the way the symbol looked like the activity it was supposed to do. With a patience Christy hadn't expected from a Klingon, B'Elanna Torres walked Christy through setting the hyperspanner and then using it to readjust the conduit and then, and only then, did B'Elanna take the device and double check Christy's work.

They continued on with the job shadowing, but Lieutenant Torres was explaining things much more simply, and Christy caught her looking at Christy and then sometimes explaining a term she used here or there. That was progress. Christy started to understand some of it.

…..

Seven noted that Captain Janeway seemed surprised when Seven took her offer to sit. She wouldn't have bothered, but Christy had explained why her not sitting seemed to make the captain and crew uncomfortable. Seven wasn't aware her tendency to stand would be seen as her thinking she was wasting her time being around the other people there, or that she had no intention of being there any longer than absolutely necessary. She didn't want the Captain thinking that, so Seven sat.

"Oh," Janeway smiled a little and stared at her, before turning to the replicator. "Do you want anything?"

"I do not require anything at the moment." Seven answered and noted the small smile on the captain's face, before the woman ordered her own drink and came back to sit down.

"I see you've been working with Christy." The Captain smiled and then took a long sip of her coffee. "How are your lessons with her going?"

"She is working admirably on adjusting." Seven was somewhat pleased with the effort Christy put in to learning, and she found herself interested to hear what Christy thought about human behavior. Christy was different than the Captain or the Doctor, and was good at explaining things that seemed illogical and useless, making Seven understand why the crew around her reacted in certain ways. "She is very good at explaining things." Seven admitted and watched the Captain nod, as if she expected that. "I believe your assessment of her may be correct. She is very good as getting others to comply with her demands."

"Comply? Demands?" The Captain looked puzzled.

"She has managed to get Neelix to allow her to watch holovideos in the kitchen, when he had already stated that he believed it would be ruinous to the meal preparation. She has talked Lieutenant Torres into allowing her to assist with minor repairs, as she does not care to spend eight solid hours studying manuals. She dissuaded Crewman Delaney from insisting on a 'make over' and yet did not anger the Crewman in her dismissal." Seven had observed or heard about each of the instances and knew that none of them were simple interactions.

"It sounds like she's starting to fit in." The Captain smiled again and took another sip. "And you Seven, are you starting to feel like you are 'fitting in' any better?"

Seven studied the Captain, unsure of her response. She was performing her tasks well, Seven knew that, but with this new definition of 'fitting in' Seven found herself failing. She could not walk up to the crew, who she'd been around much longer than Christy, and start a conversation. Seven could not talk Lieutenant Torres into even the most logical of upgrades or adjustments. If that was 'fitting in' then Seven wasn't doing it. She was just starting to understand why she wasn't 'fitting in'.

The only exception to this was Christy herself. Christy could talk to Seven in a way that made more sense, but Seven had noticed Christy only talked that way to Seven. "I am unsure Captain." Seven finally answered the question.

"Don't worry Seven, I'm sure it will happen." The Captain patted Seven's hand and then sat back more in her seat. "It seems you are getting along with our resident blast from the past, that's a start."

Seven smiled just a little and nodded. She did believe she was 'getting along' with Christy Taylor. The woman regularly was inviting Seven to come to her quarters to talk, and never failed to acknowledge Seven when they ran into each other during the performance of their duties.

"Captain, something I heard does confuse me." Seven remembered the crewmen talking about Christy in the halls. "Why do the crew speculate on Christy's flexibility and lack of need for oxygen?"

"What do you mean Seven?" The Captain asked.

"I have heard, at a few different occasions, various members of the crew talking about how, with Christy's powers, she would be take just about any position, or since she does not need to breath, how she could 'go at it' indefinitely." As Seven spoke she watched the Captain turning redder with each word. Her body language indicated both anger and embarrassment, which almost made Seven sigh. She almost never got an acceptable answer to her questions when the Captain reacted like this.

"I had thought better of my crew. They are being crude." Was all the answer the Captain gave her, and Seven found it very inadequate. She still did not know what the crew was talking about, she only knew she should be annoyed they talked about Christy in that manner. The Captain, as was typical, changed the subject, only Seven was now aware enough about conversation to see that it was a purposeful attempt to get away from an uncomfortable topic. Christy had shared that strategy with Seven.

They continued to talk for nearly an hour, before Seven had to leave. She had a meeting with Christy in her quarters, while it was tutoring for Seven, Christy merely called it 'getting together' or 'hanging out'.

….

The soft chirp of the door had Christy sitting up. "Enter." She knew who it was. She'd convinced Seven that this particular tutoring session should be in private, that many of the 'lesson's' she was having Seven needed to be in Christy's quarters. It served to give Christy a chance to relax and show Seven how that was done as well. When Seven started to value the activity, Christy was hoping Seven would still come to her rooms to do that. Seven was, so far, the easiest person for Christy to get along with. Seven never pushed to know more about Christy than Christy was ready to share yet, and never assumed Christy knew things she didn't. Christy suspected Seven had even researched the late Twentieth Century just to know what Christy might actually know.

Seven came in and performed the task of sitting. Christy thought of it that way, because it was just last week that she'd explained why people invited Seven to sit when she went into their offices, or rooms, and what they might be thinking when Seven didn't. Seven was now trying to show she wasn't in a rush to be away from Christy's presence. It was so sweet, seeing how awkward Seven looked, sitting, and knowing why she was doing it.

Christy curled one leg up on the couch with her, and leaned forward, toward the chair Seven sat on. "So, learn anything interesting?" Christy smiled as she considered the scolding they'd both get if anyone found out what Christy had told Seven to do.

"My covert listening in on the conversations of the crew was," Seven seemed to almost frown, "not as enlightening as I was expecting it to be."

"What did you learn?" Christy had expected this.

"The majority of the crew spent their time talking about the upcoming planet and the activities they would like to pursue when they are allowed onto the planet." Seven stated that rather clearly and Christy just nodded. "I do not understand why they feel the need to engage in such irrelevant activities and spend so much time planning them."

Christy sighed softly, and reminded herself that she needed patience. There were more interesting conversations to be had, but Seven needed this one. "Work is about routine on this ship. One day is nearly the same as the next. Occasionally other things happen to make things more exciting onboard, but those are rarely good things." Christy was thinking of the boredom of her own work at the moment, but she was pretty sure her experience was common on this ship. "Time seems to pass by meaninglessly without something different once in a while to mark it. People want something different to do, because that will stick in their memory longer and alleviate the boredom."

"Boredom is irrelevant, the tasks need to be accomplished." Seven protested.

"Boredom can lead to Depression, and that can affect a person's health, and at times affect how hard they are willing to work to survive." Christy got up and moved to the replicator. "Want something?"

"I do not require anything at this time." Seven's reply was rather expected, so Christy didn't pause in getting herself a smoothie. Seven's eyebrow rose at what she had in her hand.

"Hey, they taste good too. It isn't all about efficiency." Christy gave Seven a smile and then sat back down with her drink. "Humans, and I expect many other species as well, need time to bond with others, need to challenge themselves, they need work AND play to survive. On this ship the options for entertainment are very limited." The conversation continued until Christy was able to convince Seven that there was some value in the R&R time the crew was looking forward to. It was when they started to discuss some of the specific things the crew wanted to do planetside that Christy ran into a topic a bit earlier than she'd expected it. She really should have seen it coming.

"I have also overheard some crew speculating on you." Seven frowned, and Christy could guess what was being said. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before.

"People thinking the shapeshifter was the ultimate fantasy girl, because I can turn into whoever they wish they had?" Christy grimaced.

Seven's searching gaze made Christy wonder how she got that wrong. "You are capable of complete transformations? I do not believe that is common knowledge." Seven frowned. "No, they speculate on your flexibility and lack of need of oxygen in a 'crude' manner."

"Oh," Christy smirked when she realized where the dirty minds had gone.

"Can you explain what they mean?" Seven asked and Christy was a bit shocked, because it seemed pretty clear. Her eyes traveling to Seven's, Christy realized that Seven really didn't know these things, and it reminded her of her time teaching Health at the mansion, only the kids knew more than Seven did. They would have gotten where the crew minds had gone from that description.

"They were speculating on my sexual prowess." Christy answered briefly, while trying to consider how much information Seven would want, or could handle, at this point in her development. She knew this conversation wasn't over.

a/n: as I've started back to work the updates will slow down. Also, I've heard that the shorter chapters were not working for a few people, so I'm going to update less often and aim for somewhat longer chapters.


	24. fd new moon part 6

Floatation device – New Moon

a/n: spoilers to my story Not Myself are in here, so if you were planning to read that to learn more about Christy Taylor, you should do that first. If you weren't planning to read that, but wanted to know more about her, this is probably the only arc in this story where I will go into this level of detail.

Christy could hear the boy talking quickly to Bella as Bella stood by the register waiting for Christy to pick her lanterns and bring them up. Bella had been ready to go with her, but that Mike Newton was hissing his whispered questions louder and louder. It turned out to be a good idea to tell Bella her cover story. Christy slowly wandered up, hoping Mike would finish staring at her soon. The teenage boy was made of nothing by hormones, as far as Christy could tell.

"Hello, I'm Bella's friend Mike." He smiled at her and Christy resisted the urge to lower her sunglasses and scare the boy silent.

"Yes, well, I need this rung up." She pointed out her purchase and gave him a toothy smile, remembering that in the book the Cullens seemed to think that scared people off. Mike's eyes widened and he almost dropped one of the lanterns.

"Ring up three bottles of oil." Bella muttered and disappeared for a few moments. Still, Bella had time to go get what Christy forgot and come back before Mike managed to finish ringing her up. He had stopped his flirting and was now eager to get her out of the store. Christy didn't mind that. It also helped to keep him from bothering Bella as they left.

"That wasn't very nice." Bella spoke up quietly as they stepped outside.

"He didn't piss himself, so I think I was rather tolerant, considering he'd already imagined me naked at least twelve times." Christy sighed and pushed her sunglasses up as they moved to get into the truck.

"How did you know? Can you read" Bella's words trailed off.

"No, that's a guess." Was all Christy said as she carefully set the lanterns on the floor of the truck. "What do you want for dinner?" She did her best to pretend she didn't see Bella's stricken face, as Bella was reminded of Edward. Perhaps when he got back, Christy might try beating some sense into his head, but first she'd need to do that to Bella.

"I'm not really hungry." Bella whispered and Christy sighed and stared at the girl. She considered ordering her to eat, demanding it for what she was considering doing for Bella, but that was not a good route to take. Bella was wearing somewhat baggy clothes, that Christy suspected fit her two months ago. It was a tense silence, as Christy could see Bella waiting to be ordered around by the vampire. That's when she made up her mind not to do that.

"You feeling safe enough to park in some secluded place alone with me and hear why I am and am not a Newborn?" Christy had planned to give Bella the briefest version of the story, but decided to bare a little bit more. It wasn't really using guilt and submission to control the girl if she focused on the girl's need to help and compassion to get the girl to at least start to act like she was living, until she was actually living again. She'd tried for Charlie, stopped staring at the wall all day long in a catatonic haze for him, Christy read that in the book. Now Christy wanted her to take that to the next level, and do it earlier than she did in the book. Bella also had to see that people could lose a lot and still survive.

Christy had to consider that, and while Bella drove off to a park access parking lot Christy did. Bella, in the book, snapped out of it with Jacob, in her attempt to do enough thrill seeking to hear Edward's voice. That wasn't the route Christy wanted. Still, perhaps some strong emotions, some experiences that are well beyond Bella's norm, might be helpful. Christy would have to consider that as she worked on the steps she'd take to get Bella ready for the vampire life.

No one was parked nearby when Bella stopped, and Christy was a little impressed with the level of trust this remote of a location showed. Christy could kill Bella slowly out here and no one would ever hear it and yet Bella didn't seem to even consider that. It felt a little good to not have to earn her trust very much, to just be given it. Hopefully it would still be there after this talk, and if it was then Bella was going to be the first person Christy told even this much to voluntarily.

Christy had learned her lesson in her last world, and just a few allies from the start when the truth came out, just a few who might have known about it ahead of time, would have been able to stop the situation from escalating as quickly as it did. Christy hated to think that if she'd been able to deal with her shame and trust issues, she might still be living in her last world. Here, Bella was an odd choice for that person, but strangely she was the right choice.

"This isn't an easy story to tell, and it will sound like pure fiction." Christy sighed as she moved to lean her back against the door of the truck and curled her legs in front of her while she stared at Bella. Operation shock Bella into consciousness was going to start off with a Bang.

"Most people think vampires are fiction too. I'm used to strange." Bella gave her a hint of a smile while copying Christy's pose so they could talk face to face. Christy just gave Bella an indulgent smile, she thought she was in on more of the worlds secrets than she really was.

"First thing I need to do is explain how I can be both a new vampire and not." Christy sighed and stared into the brown eyes watching her. "I have a power that allows me to travel into different realities. I haven't used it too often, and I wasn't aware that if I showed up in a reality that had me in it, I could 'become' that me." Bella looked confused as hell so Christy took another shot at it. "When I traveled to this reality I merged with the vampire me that existed here. I took over her body and suddenly I am a vampire, so I'm new at this, but still this body has been a vampire for about thirteen years."

Bella was quiet for a while, and then she spoke, "So you possessed yourself?"

Christy smiled at that, seeing that Bella was getting it. "Yes. In a way I did."

"How are you able to travel," Bella looked a little paler to vampire eyes, but it might not be too obvious to a human.

"I've been to three realities now." Christy started to explain. "In my home world I was human, or I thought I was just human." She stopped. "Are you sure you want to hear this. It is really not a happy story." Bella looked sympathetic and somewhat apprehensive. "I still have nightmares from what I went through over ten years ago. You might not be able to sleep tonight."

"I barely sleep as is." Bella finally muttered, under her breath. "Go ahead."

"My world was normal, a lot like this one would be like if there were no supernatural creatures" Bella's attention was fully on her. "And one day the news broke that an Asteroid was heading straight for our planet. It was large enough to kill all life on Earth, and there wasn't anything that could be done to stop it." Christy focused on the facts and could tell her voice was losing emotion, but she left it at that, because Bella's eyes were widening in shock. "They told us too soon, and society collapsed. No one went to work, people started looting, there was violence." Christy shook her head. "I lived in Washington state, just a few hours from here actually. Many people moved away from here, because there was a rumor that there was a compound or something in the Midwest where the rich and famous were going to go to survive. I didn't believe that, and even if it was true I knew I wasn't going to get in." Christy sighed.

"My mother and I stayed at my house, keeping quiet so that the patrols that still went through the area wouldn't find us, because the military in the area became the biggest threat we had. They stole, raped, and killed where ever they went. The power went out, the gas for cars was used up, and no one was replacing anything. I scavenged for food in the neighborhood and at the store, rarely running into people, but it wasn't enough and mom got sick." Christy had to stop talking for a moment and took a few breaths. It was odd to feel that she wasn't making any tears when she could feel her bodies need for it, but her vampire body didn't do that. "She decided to make sure I had enough supplies to survive however long I could, by committing suicide. I buried her in the backyard." Bella had tears for her and Christy watched Bella's tears fall.

"My brother was trapped in California and so I was alone. Eventually I found a group of people to join, a tribe of sorts. There were a few tribes of people here or there, and we had around a hundred people." Christy swallowed hard for a moment. "And the military was still a threat. I was on a team where we scavenged for food. As time went it got harder and harder, and I had to watch people die, children die, because I couldn't find any food. I had to bury them in mass graves."

"Oh god." Bella whispered under her breath, and Christy paused to collect her thoughts and debate about what next to reveal.

"I had to become a monster to make sure I didn't have to watch anyone else starve." She stared down at her pale hand and gave a humorless chuckle. "There was no food, but even before I was a vampire, I knew one thing. Humans were edible." Bella gasped and Christy prayed the girl wasn't going to try and run. "I took my team out and we found the raping, murdering bastards that claimed to be our military and we killed them so that our tribe could survive. It worked. The deaths in our tribe dropped off, and we made it to see the asteroid hit the planet." There was so much more to the story, but no point in sharing it all, the worst was out there. "And that was when I found out I was something other than human, that I had the power to leave my doomed world."

Bella looked stunned and Christy stopped talking even though she wasn't at the end. She just stared at the girl, waiting. The longer she waited the more she started to wonder if Christy's story alone was enough to put Bella back in that catatonic state she'd been in right after the Cullens left.

After the silence went on for too long, Christy couldn't stop herself from whispering. "I only resorted to cannibalism for the others. I didn't want my life enough to do it for me. I became that monster for the people under my care, and for the longest time I lied to them about what they were eating. They banished me when they found out, but some people came with me, because this monster could keep them alive and safe. When I left that reality I landed in another world, and I didn't tell them, but when they found out anyhow, they too banished me. But they decided that wasn't enough and they started to hunt me everywhere I went, wanting to imprison me. They didn't even ask why I would do that before they started the man hunt. I had few friends, but when one of them got hurt trying to cover for me I realized that I now had to do something else for the people I loved. I had to leave, before anyone realized that all they needed to do to catch me was to go after the people I cared about."

When Bella still looked stunned, though she did move enough for Christy to figure she wasn't in danger of a catatonic episode, Christy sighed heavily. "Get something to eat before you go home, and you can tell Charlie you dropped me off at my place." Christy shifted to open the passenger side door and slipped out, before turning to look at Bella again. "You know where I live. If you want to see me, you can come there."

That had Bella looking into her face, but when Bella's mouth opened and nothing came out Christy gave up on getting any response today. Hopefully some day, but Christy had gambled for the first time and it wasn't looking good. "Bella, I know they hurt you when they left, and it felt like you lost everything, but I want to tell you that I really have lost everything, twice, and it can be survived." She closed the truck door solidly and then turned towards the woods. She'd find her house, but it would take a bit of work.

As she started into the forest, a truck door flew open and Bella's heart was racing. "Don't leave me, don't leave me." Bella's voice started as a whisper, but it grew louder and Christy turned to see Bella stumbling after her, eyes wide. The way Bella looked, Christy wondered if Bella was seeing Christy or remembering Edward walking away.

Christy stopped walking and watched with some concern as Bella moved faster and slammed into Christy's body, wrapping her arms around her neck to keep from falling. The scent of the girl enveloped her and Christy found herself wrapping her own hands around Bella's waist to keep the girl upright. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bella muttered, and Christy's neck was getting wet with the girl's tears. "You told me it wasn't a happy story, but I had no idea." And it wasn't until Bella said that, that Christy believed that Bella even knew who was in front of her, who she was talking to.

Bella had raced after her like that, Christy thought with a bit of shock. The girl barely knew her and had just heard the worst of Christy's past, and she'd raced after her. Christy hugged Bella a little tighter to her own body after that thought went through her mind.

Bella tugged on Christy's hand, to try and get her to come back to the truck. "Please, don't leave. I didn't mean to not say anything. I just couldn't imagine anyone could hurt that much and still be alive. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Bella's eyes pleaded for forgiveness and Christy was still stunned at the response. She followed Bella back to the truck and got in.

"Thank you." Christy spoke softly as they stared at one another again. "What do you want for dinner?" Christy asked, as she found that hard conversation was over and neither of them really wanted to talk about it now.

Christy could see the comment of not being hungry cross Bella's eyes, but her mouth stopped it and there was an odd looking pause, before Bella spoke, "I could get a sandwich at the deli. It's right next to the art supply shop, and you could see if there is a hobby there for you."

With a hint of a smile, Christy nodded. "Good idea." Bella started up the truck and they went back towards town. Dinner was relatively quiet, and Christy was quick about buying lots of drawing tablets and supplies, along with a few how to books, because there was a time in every conversation when you knew it was time to just give the other person space and it was clear they'd passed that point, but Bella was afraid Christy would disappear if they didn't finish their plans for the day.

Bella drove her to the turn off for the Cullens, but seeing how the girl's hands shook, Christy took pity on her and ran up the driveway rather than make Bella visit the house the Cullen's left behind.

….


	25. MM gargoyles part 7

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

"So why would a woman like you need to steal a hundred and fifty thousand dollars?" The cold accusation was actually a surprise and Fox turned to see Elisa standing in the kitchen doorway. A glance outside showed it was nearly sunset, which explained her presence, if not her question. Elisa dropped by to visit the clan, but was using the opportunity to accuse Fox of something.

"For spending money, a shopping spree?" Fox teased, before becoming more serious. "I don't know what you're talking about Detective, but I'm intrigued. Why am I being accused of theft?"

"That bank robbery you were involved in has too many unanswered questions, and one of which is that missing money." Elisa crossed her arms in front of her and stared at Fox. Even with the audience, Fox couldn't help but smirk as she realized who had stolen that money, even as she couldn't figure out how Christy had done it. "So why did you do it?"

"I didn't." Fox grinned. "Despite what you are suggesting, I was actually the victim in that robbery and kidnapping scheme Detective." Fox knew she looked guilty as hell to Detective Maza, but she didn't care. This wasn't Elisa's case, and Fox was actually innocent of what she was being accused of for once. Fox just admired the guts, the sheer balls, it took to turn that situation around like Christy did and come out of the bank having completed the robbery she was stopping.

"You like playing games with people, I wouldn't put it passed you." Elisa glared at her, and Fox couldn't resist the urge to play with the high strung detective.

"Oh, I am not saying I wouldn't have done it, but I didn't do it." Fox grinned. "I should also say that Demona didn't do it either. I know you'll accuse her next, but we were both locked up together, and she never left my side." Elisa did know better than to think Fox and Demona were out robbing banks together. They may have committed crimes in the past, but never together, and never with the same goals. Fox was relatively harmless in comparison, actually. "So your two favorite suspects are innocent this time Detective." Fox gave Elisa a flirtation grin, "You'll have to look harder, or you would if it were actually your case."

She could see from Elisa's heavy sigh and loosening tension that she believed her. "The police have no idea how the money was stolen. The man they are claiming went insane and killed or attacked the other robbers had no blood in his lungs, and he should have if he'd died of that gunshot wound." Elisa shook her head. "One of the victims disappeared, and it was like she vanished into thin air. Did something unusual happen in there?" Elisa asked and Fox could tell it was an honest question. Fox just wasn't sure how to answer it.

"The three men who died were all rapists." Fox spoke more seriously, and stared into Elisa's eyes. "They went into the offices holding the captives and tricked desperate women into doing things they wouldn't have wanted to do." And despite what the detective may think about this, Fox was firmly in support of the punishment those men had gotten. "Demona and I were the real targets the entire time, the bank robbery was just icing on the cake. They'd planned to ransom us off, and given that there were rapists running around, they might have been planning more." Elisa's eyes narrowed as Fox said that. "I intend to use my money, and none of that is the stolen money you are talking about, to make sure every last one of those people gets the strongest sentence they can get." Fox didn't add what she or David might do if any one of those people didn't get convicted.

Fox paused and considered her new house guest. She couldn't keep her a secret forever. Christy had gone out today, claiming she had errands to run. She wasn't back yet. "As for unusual, there was something." Fox made up her mind and her voice deepened just a little at the seriousness of the topic. "They locked us up in groups of threes. Our third did leave the office, but I didn't tell the police about that."

"Why?" Elisa's eyes were accusing.

"Because she shape shifted and left as the rapist that came into our office." Fox paused as the look of shock and disbelief crossed Elisa's face, and continued to wait until it shifted to something more determined. "He was there to trick her like the others did the women in the other office, but she killed him and assumed his form." Fox sighed. "It gets even stranger."

"You'd think I would find that hard to believe." Elisa muttered nearly under her breath.

"She only left the office to end the siege after she got Demona to promise her three dates. She was just going to sit back and wait for the police to handle it if she didn't get those dates." Fox watched Elisa's eyes widen. "Demona held out until she realized that woman wasn't human. And that woman knew that Demona needed to be out of there before nightfall." Fox was still confused as to what the dates were about, it was amusing, definitely, but she wasn't sure what Christy was thinking in trying so hard to date a female that was as inaccessible as they came. If Christy thought she'd get the gargoyle to fall in love with her, she was delusional, and Christy didn't seem delusional.

"Oh my god, what does this mean?" Elisa seemed to pale.

Fox smirked. "It means that Demona has been bribed into lesbianism." Elisa started and then glared at Fox. It meant a lot more than that, but that was the part that Fox found hilarious.

"How the hell are we going to find a shape shifter?" Elisa started to pace and Fox grinned.

"Well, if she comes back like she said she would, I guess we can just wait near the elevator." Fox grinned smugly. "You didn't think I'd let her get away, did you?"

…..

When Christy called Demona, Christy had been amused at the gargoyle in human form clearly sending whoever was in her office away so she could answer Christy's question. The gargoyle had created a strong fake identity, and Christy had gotten her contacts so that she could start working on her own. Christy had also arranged a brief meeting to discuss their first date, but it was for tomorrow.

She'd spent a tiring day doing the legwork to find the man, and then spent a very long time fleshing out what she wanted to be in this new identity. It felt like an odd personal quiz, as Christy selected her details. She was having to change her birth year to accommodate the age she chose to be. She was now a child of the sixties, and with the way Mystique had trained her, Christy knew she'd find time to research what things she should say she did as a child of that time, what shows she should say she watched, all of those things, but not yet. She was claiming to be younger than she was, but she was still having to push her birthday back because she didn't want to be as young as she would have been in this year. She also picked her college and education, her family history, her job history, she even picked a list of cars that would have been in her name over the past few years. The detail her contact asked for was reassuring, and explained why no one questioned how Dominique Destine seemed to come out of nowhere.

Christy had not wanted to carry her stolen money around, or trust it wouldn't be taken from her, so she'd done what you normally don't and paid up front for her new identity. She needed to make sure she had that done, and if she lost the rest of the money it would be unfortunate, but not a huge hassle. She also made sure to scare him enough that he wouldn't be ripping her off, because it was expensive to get a very thorough job done. Christy would keep that identity clean of new problems, scandals, or crimes so it might last a while.

After paying for the work, her body, and the money she'd hidden in it, did feel a little more comfortable, but there was still too much to carry and it limited the shapes she could do. Christy hated to do it and it took time, but she worked her way through New York City, stashing small bags of money in a few different secure places. It was possible she wouldn't get them all back, but it increased her chances of not losing it all either. Her body felt a bit more comfortable, once she'd gotten it down to just a few stacks she kept with her.

All of her errands together took quite a while and it was dark when she wandered back to Xanatos Enterprises. Hopefully tonight would not be the night Christy had to explain to Fox, that while Fox was extremely sexy Christy wasn't interested right now, when she was about to start dating Demona.

Fox would be a fun fling, if Christy wanted to do that. It wasn't like she hadn't in the past, the life of a spy really was conducive to flings, and at times it was actually necessary to have them. In the beginning Christy had a hard time when she and her partner found they were being watched and they had to seem 'like a real couple' so that their cover wasn't blown. Eventually she just accepted it. She'd even found herself having to seduce someone for information a couple of times, and that made her sick to her stomach, but lives were at stake and she did it. Fox wouldn't be a hardship, she was sex personified, and her husband was clearly not concerned, but Christy wasn't going to do that while she was trying to date someone who might have the potential of being a real lover. Christy wasn't thinking she was making a commitment to Demona at this point, they might not even get along, but she didn't want to find out she wanted that and have her 'playtime' with Fox get in the way.

She was barely out of the elevator, when Fox seemed to slink out of the living room towards her, and Christy gave a friendly smile to the woman. "Did you get your errands done?" Fox smiled as she asked.

"Yeah, I did." Christy could hear the shuffling of people in the kitchen even from here, so there was some noise being made.

"I have some people I'd like you to meet tonight." Fox told her and Christy's mood soured quickly as she guessed who they would be. "You do know about gargoyles right?" Christy almost rolled her eyes, as she just nodded. Fox started to herd her towards the kitchen. "The local clan lives here, in the castle. They wanted to meet you."

"Great." She anticipated being greeted as if she were the enemy among them. Fox may have told them things that would make this meeting a bit more difficult. Knowing these gargoyles at one time lived through battles, and should have had to kill their enemies, Christy hoped that they would get over her killing those men rather quickly, but she was pretty sure her wanting to date Demona was not going to be well received, if they knew about that.

As she stepped into the kitchen Christy became aware that she had not seen a gargoyle in their true form before. She'd seen many mutants, some very different looking, but seeing a group of very similar looking inhuman people was interesting. They ranged in size, body shape, color, but they all shared a certain wildness, their loincloth appearance and naked flesh making them stand out even more. The dress on the female was only slightly less savage seeming. The gargoyles themselves stared with curiosity that didn't seem dangerous, other than the stony eyes of the leader, a huge male that dwarfed just about any other person in the room, and some of those inhabitants were very large themselves. Christy could put a name with everyone, recognizing them easily. They had clearly just finished having dinner, and it looked like a toddler was involved, but what had to be Broadway was cleaning the mess on the counter up. He was probably the messiest cook she'd ever seen.

Christy glanced around, noting the entrances and the location of everyone in a way that she tended to do when stressed. There were six gargoyles, and one human woman in there. The human was studying Christy carefully and Christy couldn't miss the suspicion in her eyes.

"Guys, This is Christy." Fox spoke up and did the introductions. She then pointed out the gargoyles and introduced all of them, running past the names of Lexington, Broadway, Brooklyn, Hudson, Angela and Bronx, who Christy hadn't seen in her first glance, before encouraging Christy to walk up to Goliath. "And this is the clan leader Goliath," Fox barely glanced at the human at his side. "And Detective Maza." Christy heard the hint, Fox letting Christy know that Maza was a cop, but then Christy knew that already. She could see the badge on her belt, the bulge in her jacket, and the accusation in her eyes. She wouldn't have needed the information she had from her own world to know this woman was a cop.


	26. rp sh voyager part 7

Round Peg, Square Hole - voyager

"Explain." Seven said almost tonelessly and Christy paused as she tried to figure out an angle for this.

"The fact that I don't need to breath has been something I've found to be very handy in many ways. I can stay under a lake for hours, undetected. I've done that to spy on targets on vacation. I can walk into rooms that are filled with poisonous gases and put out fires or save people." Christy smirked now. "But only one lover ever asked me to use that ability. How much detail are you comfortable with?" Christy asked as she watched Seven grasp what this was about.

"You will give me details?" Seven tilted her head and stared at her.

"I'll give you as much as you can handle, or feel comfortable with." Christy told her. "But only in private."

"Why?" Seven had to ask.

Christy sighed. "While some people, like the ones you overheard, feel it is okay to say such things out in public, it isn't in good taste and upsets many people." Seven nodded, accepting her explanation.

"I would hope you don't attempt to practice what I tell you about." Christy thought of that after she'd offered the truth. She grimaced at the idea. "Some people have sex casually and it's normal for them, but for a first time, that shouldn't be casual. That should be with someone you care about and trust. It should be after you've spent time with the person, enough time getting to know them that you feel confident in your choice."

Seven looked thoughtful. Christy sat and waited for the question, but it wasn't the one she expected. "You do not say him."

Christy blushed, and glanced out the window for a moment. "No, I don't assume your sexuality. I never appreciated it when people assumed I was interested in men, and I didn't want to do that to you."

"So you are interested in women then?" Seven continued with the topic and Christy wondered why it made her more uncomfortable than the sexual story she was ready to share with Seven.

"Is that a problem in this time?" Christy assumed the Federation wouldn't be so narrow minded, but now she worried.

"I do not believe so, but I will investigate." Seven's voice was softer and Christy gave her a small smile. "I still do want these details you mentioned." Christy couldn't help but laugh. There was something eager in Seven's eyes that reminded Christy of her old students, only there was no uncomfortable shame in her eagerness.

"I wasn't the only shape shifter in my last world." Christy grinned, remembering her time with Mystique. "Boredom for people used to a lot of action can be a dangerous thing." She glanced at Seven, "And remember this was far from my first time, and she was my best friend. We had an attraction, and occasionally we'd explore it." Christy could see Seven's confusion so she added, "by having sex or flirting outrageously with each other. One time she thought it would be funny to teach me how to perform oral sex on a penis." Christy blushed, but she did notice that Seven was perfectly fine, just taking in the details hungrily. "So she shape shifted one on and 'tutored' me. When you give oral sex to a woman there isn't a problem with breathing, you don't have to think about it too much, but with a man, if you have the penis in your mouth, you can't really breathe around it. Women tend to breath with their noses at that time, and occasionally they need breaks to breathe, but I don't. That's what the crew was speculating on, and they are right. I can give head like nobody else, but I don't want sex with men, so it isn't relevant." Christy smiled, feeling a little like she was sharing intimate details with a friend at a slumber party. It was kind of fun, and Seven's interest was oddly flattering.

"That is disgusting." Seven made a face that had Christy chuckling.

"Sex is about pleasure, if you are with someone you care about it is about bonding and love, but I never said it didn't occasionally touch on the disgusting too." Christy smirked.

"And this is pleasurable?" Seven sounded very unbelieving, and Christy was even more amused.

"It can be." Christy's words were soft as she remembered her time with Mystique. She missed very few people in her last world anymore but Mystique was one of them. "There is so much to sex that is hard to express, and so much that feels personal, between you and your lover. I wouldn't even say what I have if I didn't know Mystique would have been amused as all hell for me to tell you."

"That was her designation?" Seven sounded doubtful.

"It was the one she chose." Christy explained. "It was the custom in my last world for some mutants to select new names, codenames, for themselves."

Seven was very focused, because that was an attempt to redirect the conversation, but Seven's response to the new possible angle for their talk was ignored. "Was it pleasurable to do this for your friend?"

Christy paused, and considered what was appropriate to do, until she just accepted that Mystique would be saying just as much or more if it were her. "It was. I was actually surprised, because of my lack of interest in men, but listening to her pleasure," Seven's frown showed her confusion again, "as she moaned from what I was doing, made me feel aroused and powerful. She was my tutor in my shape shifting, and taught me all I know about my powers, but my favorite lessons were those more personal ones."

"Thank you." Seven spoke softly and Christy could see the woman was deep in thought. "Thank you for explaining. No one ever does."

"There is a certain intimacy in sharing stories like this Seven. No one else on this ship is close enough to you for this. It wouldn't be appropriate." Seven gave her a puzzled frown. "It isn't enough to be acquaintances, or even a friend, for a conversation like that. That is something you save for the best of friends."

"And you broke that rule for me?" Seven asked and Christy's heart melted a little at Seven's assumption.

"No, I didn't." Christy gave Seven a small smile as the woman realized what she was saying, and the smile that crossed Seven's face was like a sunrise. It completely transformed her features, and Seven never looked so amazing. Christy just stared for a moment, before she let her own smile grow.

….

"Captain, have you ever performed fellatio?" Seven asked as she sat in the ready room with the Captain the next day. Her eyes widened a little when the Captain started to cough as if she were choking on something, but she had not been drinking at the time.

Seven watched as the captain stood up and moved to the replicator, rasping out an order for water. "Seven, that is hardly an appropriate question." The captain looked red and her eyes darted left and right a bit nervously. Seven felt a wave of disappointment as her theory was tested, and proved true. The Captain may be a friend, but she was not the best of friends. "Why are you asking me about that?"

"The crew are speculating on Christy's ability to perform in that manner. I was just curious as to how you do with such a task." Seven told her, but Seven was no longer curious. She was dismissed shortly after and she was not surprised.

She'd once tried to talk to the captain about her encounter with Ensign Kim, where the Ensign had shown clear arousal at the sight of her, yet turned her down when she offered to explore copulation with him. Now she saw what her mistake had been in talking with both Ensign Kim during the event and the Captain after.

Her disappointment in the Captain was irrelevant, as Seven now had a 'best friend' to analyze these situations and emotions with, but it was still there. The captain was still her friend, still cared for her, but now knowing the difference, it was sad to think that if Christy hadn't come to the ship, Seven would have no best friend.

….

"Telepaths, really?" Christy shook her head and just stared out at the planet. "That so figures."

"What do you mean?" The Captain asked her and Christy turned to look at the woman.

"I'm immune to telepaths and they are all drawn to me like moths to a flame. They love to try and break into my mind." Christy chuckled. "so of course the first alien planet I ever get to see is covered in telepaths."

"You've seen telepaths before?" The Captain seemed surprised.

"Mutants, my last world. Telepaths were one of the most common mutations." Christy explained as she moved to not stare out at the planet. Her body felt a little shaky as she could sense some death from this orbit, and clearly she'd been hungry for it, because it was hard to concentrate on talking to the Captain. No disaster was going on, it was the normal, natural death that occurs over time, but these aliens were something she could process and Christy was a bit eager to go down and recharge as much as she could. She had no idea when they'd have another opportunity, and Christy really didn't know what doing without her 'power' would do to her over time.

"Well then," the captain smiled. "If we have trouble negotiating prices for supplies, we will just have to drag you along."

"If you must." Christy sighed as if she were really being put upon, joking back.

"What do you plan to do?" There was a hint of command in the voice and Christy knew the captain was worried that Christy didn't know much about the Federation, but was going to be a representative of it.

"I'm going to find the biggest tree I can find and hug that damn thing to death." Christy muttered, making Janeway laugh. "Eh, I might hang out on the beach, or wander the shops." Christy couldn't say that she was going to be pretending to read on the beach while she recharged, or that if she were in a town she'd probably circle the hospital.

Christy was nervous about being transported down, but she went down with Tom, and once they materialized he smirked at her. "Better than an elevator eh?" He wandered off to meet up with B'Elanna, before the captain dragged her off shopping.

Christy found a sandy spot on the beach and laid down, with a real sun beating down on her. The sounds of the ocean filled her senses, and Christy sighed happily. She really wasn't a starship type of girl. After a few minutes to get situated, Christy glanced around at the very quiet beach, before lowering her shields just enough to start to absorb the death energy that she used to keep her alive, and to power her portals.

"What's with the shades?" Tom asked, and Christy hadn't noticed it was him approaching. She'd heard the footsteps and glanced over enough to see the man coming was Starfleet, but now he stood staring down at her 'sunbathing'. "They're shades right? That's the right slang?"

Christy grinned up at him, "Yes Tom, they are shades." She moved over and he awkwardly sat down on her towel with her.

"Where did you get the towel? They rent those out?"

"I 'made it'." Christy could see he was not following her, and why should he. No one had seen her to this. "As long as I stay in contact with it, it will exist. I made it from my body." It was kind of funny to watch his back tense up and his eyes widen, or the way he tried not to move too much as he sat on the towel. "I have no feeling in my towel Tom." Christy chuckled at him.

"There is so much about you that is just not in the doctor's files." He sighed and Christy started to frown. "I'm the relief doctor. The power of cross training worked against me."

After a minute of sitting still he stood up suddenly. "Want to do some water skiing?"

"Not really." Christy held up the pad with the book she was pretending to read. "I just want to enjoy the sun while I can."

"I'd warn about sunscreen, but that doesn't bother you does it?" He grinned and left, unable to sit still and just relax. Christy watched Tom rushing out to play in the water.

Not everyone could go planetside every day, or the ship would be deserted, so on the second and third day since their arrival, Christy 'meditated' in her quarters and did her best to absorb the energy she needed from space. It wasn't nearly as strong, but it was something and it was helping. Christy's eyes actually had a faint glow to them, and it was very reassuring to her to have that. it faded after an hour of not 'meditating' but it was there.

It was the fourth day, and Christy was waiting for her turn at the teleporter when the captain and B'Elanna came in. "Big plans?" Christy smiled at them.

"We have a meeting with someone who might have a coil we need." B'Elanna told her. "You should come. I'll show you the things we have to do to get these parts."

"Why don't you. I'm sure the telepaths won't be able to overcharge you for anything." Janeway smiled at her and Christy thought longingly about the beach, but she knew she should cultivate these relationships.

"Sure, for a little while at least." She smiled as they all moved up to the transporter for their turn.

"I'm surprised you don't have Seven with you." The captain spoke as they rematerialized. Christy took a moment before starting to follow her.

"She's a work a holic and I just like to lay on the beach. I'd ask her if I didn't think it would be torture for her." And Christy had told Seven that, so that Seven wouldn't feel bad, though Christy wasn't sure Seven would have felt bad.

"Laying on the beach sounds nice." B'Elanna moaned a little. "Next time you want a partner for doing nothing, you just let me know."

"Now you are talking." The captain smiled at them and they moved into the town, and through the market in a clearly determined way. Christy took in the fact that Neelix was at a booth buying fruit. She glanced around at the various shops selling clothes. But it was a look of recognition on the captain's face that told her when they approached the right vendor.

It was amusing to see Janeway seem to be flirting with the vendor as they haggled price. They were in the middle of that when a man darted down the walkway and plowed into B'Elanna. Watching how B'Elanna was nearly knocked to the ground had Christy staring at the man, coldly. He glanced up at her and seemed to double take before rushing off.

The vendor was a horrible flirt as he rushed to B'Elanna's side and helped her out. Christy sighed and glanced around while they sorted that out, before they finished their purchase. "you go get to your beach." B'Elanna teased. "Maybe after I'm done limping around I'll come join you."

"You still hurt? That jackass didn't even stop and apologize right." Christy gave the engineer a concerned look.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just need to walk it off." She smiled and waved as she and the captain went on with their shopping trip.

Christy enjoyed the beach for a few hours, before a message came over the comm., "All crew must return to the ship immediately. I repeat, all crew must return to the ship immediately." That had Christy sitting up quickly. She didn't take time to think about it, she knew something was wrong. She just started off for the beam off site as quickly as she could.

That proved to be rather quickly, because people just stared after her as she leapt over a wagon in the way. Some Starfleet people were heading to the beam out site when she got there as well, and Christy left the planet hoping for the best.

…


	27. GM true blood part 6

Ghost in the Machine – True Blood

It was dark by the time a minivan pulled into her driveway. Christine had been trying to not stare out the window, obviously waiting, but it was hard to miss the minivan lights shining into the living room. A woman got out of the vehicle and Christine frowned as she took in the outfit and it didn't look like the woman she was expecting. As the woman came closer the blonde hair and pale features became clearer and Christine just stared, a bit shocked, at how very normal Pam looked when not at work.

Pam was wearing pink. She was dressed in a soft looking pink dress, classy enough for a nice restaurant, but not such a nice restaurant Christine would feel uncomfortable, not a formal dress type of place. Christine glanced down at her own outfit and decided she was still okay. She walked to the front door even as Pam was making her way to it, and shook her head to try and clear the surprise away. She had expected the gothic looking woman, not the version that would fit in fine at any Tupperware party.

Christine opened the front door and smiled, even as she searched for some indication she hadn't made a huge mistake wanting to date this woman. Pam looked so damned conservative in that outfit and it made Christine somewhat uncomfortable.

Voice spoke up even as Pam came to a stop with a smile at the porch. "She's still Pam, it's just clothes. Her personality is like the gothic wear, her taste is the pink clothes." And Christine found that somewhat comforting. She wasn't a wild woman, but she got along much better with the dark types than the conservative types who seemed to like objecting to her lesbian focused novels every single time, rather than just not reading them.

"Well, for a rental this seems like a nice enough place." Pam glanced at the house meaningfully.

"Want the nickel tour?" Christy offered, thinking of the way the house wasn't really her style, but given how Pam was dressed, perhaps she'd appreciate it more. "Come on in."

"Sweety, you need to be a bit more reserved about your invitations into your home." Pam smiled and stepped inside. Christine didn't know if there was some southern etiquette that she should follow, or not, but Pam didn't sound very southern. "My, who did you borrow this place from?"

"An older lady and her retired husband. They went to my house in Washington for her research on a historical romance novel she was writing. I think they also wanted to vacation there." Christine admitted, but since she was doing the same thing here she didn't mind it. For research she wouldn't have needed as long as she was taking.

The house wasn't very large, so showing Pam the living room, kitchen and breakfast nook, and office was rather quick. Pam's teasing smile was familiar when Christine opened the door to the bedroom. "So this is where the magic happens?" Pam teased and Christine found herself blushing.

"If you mean the dreams that inspire my writing, yes." She smirked at the blonde with her, knowing what Pam was really teasing her about. One look at the room didn't inspire any passionate thoughts. It was country and cozy, it had a softness of a grandmother's room to it, in spite of that, it was the better of the two bedrooms in the house. The other was so frilly Voice refused to live in there. They didn't even go into the upstairs, with the mastersuite, after that first day.

"We have a reservation at a French restaurant I heard is very nice." Pam was glancing at her watch, so Christine took a mental inventory of where her purse and jacket were. At the club she shoved everything into her pants pockets, but for this she was bringing her purse. "We should get going."

Glancing at Pam's outfit once again, Christine could see Pam smirk at her perusal. "How did you end up working at Fangtasia?"

"What, I don't look like the type of person who would work there?" Pam's voice held a hint of a laugh.

"Right now, no." Christine opened the front door for Pam.

Pam stared into her eyes and moved closer, rather than step outside. "Disappointed?" The woman was standing so close, and Christine didn't look away from Pam's eyes either. This felt like Pam, the one she'd met, full of confidence and attitude.

"No." Christine gave Pam a smile. "No, not at all."

"Good answer sweety." Pam nodded just a little and smiled, while backing up and then walking out the door. Christine locked the door on the way to follow her.

"The minivan though, that's a kicker." Christine muttered and got an indignant look from the blonde, before Christine smiled at her.

"This minivan can haul anything I might need to move." Pam explained as they walked over to it.

"What, like an entire soccer team?" Christine teased, but then wondered if Pam did have a bunch of little ones at home. That wasn't a pleasant thought, it didn't fit the picture she had of Pam before she saw the minivan at all.

"Maybe I need to haul around a dozen bodies." Pam stood stiffly and tried to look intimidating in her pink outfit while staring Christine down, all while she opened the passenger side door for Christine.

Christine just smiled and glanced in the back. "You'd never get a dozen back there."

"I would if it were that children's soccer team you were talking about." Pam told her and Christine chuckled, and could feel Voice's amusement as well. Voice insisted on telling her that there really was enough room for that.

Once they pulled into the street, Christine found she was able to relax and just let Pam find whatever she was looking for. It was a nice change of pace from her constantly making sure she had her map in the car when she went places. She hadn't been here long enough to head out and be sure she'd find her way back easily.

"So this vampire you're writing about. Is she the villain of the piece?" Pam spoke after a moment of silence that started to get uncomfortable.

"No." Christine grinned, "She's the love interest for my main character, Sarah."

"Really?" Pam's smirk was rather mysterious. "You find vampires sexy? And a lesbian one at that?" Christine tried not to blush, but it wasn't completely successful. There was something so very suggestive in Pam's voice.

"They can be." Christine admitted, but she paused, wondering if she should be so forward. "But then again, so are you."

Pam's grin widened to so much it was surprising and her eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth as she looked at Christine. "You are such a sweety." Christine blushed, but she did notice she was called that a lot. It almost appeared to be a pet name, so she smiled back shyly. "I remember you telling me you didn't like to date your fans, because they would make assumptions about who you were."

That seemed like a huge segue, and Christine frowned a little. "Yeah, reading my letters and emails pretty much was a huge hint they didn't see me behind my characters."

"I bought one of your books," Pam gave her a glance and Christine started to feel a little nervous about where this was going. "I thought I'd put off reading it for a day or so, to get to know you first." That seemed like such a gift at that moment, and Christine felt touched that Pam thought to do that. "Though I wouldn't mind if you signed it." Pam added with a smile, and glanced down at the bag between the front seats that Christine had not noticed yet.

With a brief glance to make sure it was okay, Christine reached down to pick up the bag and slide the book out. She groaned softly when she saw which one Pam had. "You had to pick the kinkiest thing I ever wrote?" She whispered under her breath, but apparently it wasn't too quiet because Pam laughed, loudly. "Okay, this is not me. This is exactly what I've been afraid of." Christine spoke firmly and gave Pam a teasing glare, because she could see Pam had worked hard on this joke.

"I don't know dear, the summary looked rather racy." Pam's smile was worth the embarrassment Christine felt. "Did you get a consultant on that one, or did you do all your own research?"

"Oh god." Christine hid her eyes with her hand at that question. She'd done her research, ordered books, she didn't actually experiment, but she couldn't say she did her own research when Pam asked her that way. "You enjoy making me squirm don't you?"

"I don't know, but I assume I will." That was so suggestive that Christine felt an ache at the delivery of it, the tone, the promise of it. Christine's blush went to yet another level.

"I read books." Christine ignored the last comment, because she had no idea how to address it. "Looked at websites. I had to a lot of that KIND of research for that book, but I didn't go further."

"Shame, maybe later." Pam seemed so smug and Christine slid her one book that touch on the world of bondage and basement dungeons, and Mistresses, back into the bag. It was the closest she came to writing porn, and it had been fun to write, but it was something she was constantly having to live down now.

"So, what kind of restaurant are we going to again?" Christine tried and Pam shook her head knowingly, before answering her. The talk was a little more tame as Pam told Christine what she'd heard about this place, as they pulled into its parking lot.

The way Pam sat still rather than getting out had Christine turn toward her. Pam's voice was more serious. "I understand what you are worried about with your books. Women make assumptions about me, and true or not, it does get tiring. I like that you don't seem to assume much of anything." Pam gave her a small smile. "I completely understand your desire to have me get to know you a little before I see this side of you." Pam pointed at the book.

"That is why I'm not telling you anything about her." Voice whispered to her.

Voice's words, following Pam's had Christine's mind racing. She didn't know what to say to Pam so she gave her a soft smile and when Pam took that and turned to get out of the van, Christine took her time getting out. "So, when you aren't threatening to read my books," Christine asked as they made their way toward a very nice looking restaurant. "What do you read?" Christine was going to spend some time talking with Pam, getting to know her, before obviously something came up.

"I just finished reading a collection of Dear Abby letters." Pam told her and Christine started to smile.

"I read that in high school." She told Pam. "I loved it. I bought a copy as research for character development. It's beside my desk at my own house. I got the Ann Landers one too."

Pam took Christine's hand gently in her own as they made their way to the man waiting to open the door. "I like to read it to see what people are thinking about these days." Christine squeezed Pam's hand a little, the coldness of it making Christine feel somewhat protective. If they weren't already on their way inside Christine might offer Pam her coat.

"If you really read that book of mine you just bought, you could look for a minor character that was inspired by one of the letters." Christine could see Pam start to reconsider waiting to read that book for her, but at that moment she didn't care. She would later, but she was having fun now.

They were seated quickly, and Christine glanced around at the décor and the way they had privacy even in the middle of the restaurant. It was just designed for an intimate feel. Christine glanced at the table, and noticed that her menu was somewhat wider than Pam's. She almost asked if one of them got the wrong one, but Pam was staring at hers intently while caressing her lips with her index finger. It was too sexy, way too sexy and Christine buried her attention into her own menu, as she wondered if sex on the first date was really out of the question, or if she should loosen up if it were offered and take it.

Christine almost asked about something on the menu, to see if Pam had tried it, but then remembered Pam hadn't been here before either. Making up her mind to just try the dish, Christine set her menu down and took a sip of her water.

When the waiter came by Pam just smiled at her and then pointed to her own menu. "I'll have that." Her voice was somewhat seductive as she pointed out her order to the waiter, who just nodded and wrote it down. Christine ordered her own meal out loud, and was asked about something to drink.

"I don't really know wines very well." Christine spoke, glancing at Pam. She was the one that worked at a bar.

"Get her the reddest wine you have." Pam stared into the waiters eyes a moment and Christine wondered if the man knew Pam from somewhere, because he nodded as if he fully understood which one she was talking about. It was an odd way to order, but wine never made sense to Christine, so maybe very red was somewhat special.

"So, with all the talk about your book, we never did get to the big question." Pam leaned forward, her eyes wicked and sexy. "I know you say you aren't like your characters, but would you date a vampire?" The waiter swung by, saying nothing as he put a red wine in front of her and a thicker red liquid in a similar glass in front of Pam.

Christine's eyes widened for a moment, her body froze, as it all clicked suddenly, and unexpectedly. She stared at Pam, finally taking in how pale she looked in normal lighting, and remembering how cold her hand had been on the way in here. Her heart hammered once and Pam started to look concerned, just more proof. "I had no idea." She whispered, but then the question Pam asked came back to her and Christine swallowed a little nervously. "But I am, aren't I?"

Pam just raised on eyebrow as a comment and picked up her glass to take a sip of something far too thick to be wine.

Voice prodded her. "Talk now or lose it all." Voice was firm, and sounded a bit irritated with Christine, but this was a shock, a surprise. Christine had never talked with vampires before and she was still stuck on the idea that Pam was one. Pam, who she'd been talking to as if she were human since the very first moment she met her.

"I would never date someone because they were a vampire." Christine spoke softly, watching Pam. "But I would date someone who was a vampire." Christine had never even considered it really, but she liked Pam. Pam gave her a small smile, and Christine's eyes widened just a bit to see a hint of fang in that smile.


	28. mm gargoyles part 8

Mercenary Motives - gargoyles

The polite introductions were boring and Christy barely paid attention to the 'good to meet you's' as she took inventory of the atmosphere. The clan was confused, curious, but not too upset just yet. Elisa was the tense one in the room. "So, are you a Fey?" Goliath finally asked and Christy gave him a small hint of a smile.

"No, I'm something else." She glanced over at Fox, knowing that woman was more than eager to know. "A shape shifter." These people didn't know about mutants like her, and even as a mutant Christy was one of a kind. Christy kept it simple for them. "Or sometimes people say metamorph, but shape shifter sounds better to me."

"Cool, what can you do?" Lexington spoke up and his voice even sounded nerdy. Christy gave him an indulgent smile and shifted her form into that of Fox. She'd had more than enough time with the woman to do that, and more than enough sample of her voice to make it work. Several eyes, including Fox's widened.

"Lexington, could you watch Alexander for me while I show our guest the castle?" Christy had the inflection perfect, she thought and Lex even started to nod as if agreeing to what she said before he stopped himself. Christy grinned and glanced around at the gargoyles, but their body shape was too different for her to use on the fly like this, so she went with a copy of someone from her last world, and suddenly was standing before the gargoyles as Bobby Drake. He was a friendly looking guy and she gave them a grin. "Learning to do men took what felt like forever, but I do have it down now." Her voice was deeper and masculine, but Christy shifted back to her own form and waited for the eyes blinking at her to focus again.

"Whoa." Brooklyn let the word out like a breath of air, slowly.

"Are you a New Olympian?" Angela asked and Christy looked over at her, wondering if she should even claim to know what that was. They were a very secretive race that a few of the clan had run into, but the majority of the world didn't know they existed. They did, however, have one shape shifter, a psychopath, so it would obviously come up.

"What? A no." Christy feigned confusion. "I'm alone, I have no people." She admitted quietly, and turned her eyes back to Goliath. She was still in the position she was in when being introduced, but she wanted to step back now. She gave him a nod and moved to pull an empty chair out to sit at. She also watched her host, Fox, just lean against the counter and watch all of this.

As expected Detective Maza started to talk as soon as Christy sat down. Christy had been able to guess from her body language, Elisa had barely been able to wait until the introductions were done. "You were in the bank when the robbery took place."

Christy sighed heavily. "Yes, and I decided to end the siege as quickly as I could." She glanced at Fox, before turning her attention back to the cop. If Elisa knew, Christy knew who had to have told her. "When that man came into the room to rape me I thought it was a good time to end the mess before one of the captives got killed. Sadly I didn't manage to do it before some got hurt though." Christy frowned as she thought about the woman that had been raped after Christy started to work against the men. She didn't bring it up here, because no one but her even knew she'd had to make the choice to not do something in time to stop it so she could guarantee no gun fire happened near the hostages. She stared into Elisa's dark eyes. "I killed three men, all rapists, and I did that to make sure that I could finish the job without gunfire. I didn't want the hostages to get hit by a stray bullet. The way I did it, only one man got off one shot against me."

She could hear fidgeting of the clan, and the intake of breath that from the location had to be Broadway. "You saved those people." Broadway muttered and Christy couldn't stop a small smile at the comment.

"Yes you did." Goliath spoke up and Christy could see him giving Elisa a puzzled look. "Sometimes it is necessary to kill your foe. It isn't preferable, especially now with the law having enough power to help, but it isn't always avoidable. Even the police will shoot to kill at times."

"But that's the police." Elisa looked at him and Christy could almost see a lover's spat happening between their eyes for a moment, before Elisa shook it off and turned to stare at Christy again. "And police aren't supposed to steal money on the way out of the bank."

"They stole money?" Christy's voice rose in shock. Inside she was grinning when Elisa's strongly convicted chin fell a little, her mouth agape, but Christy kept the look of surprise on her face.

"No, they didn't." Elisa spoke slower, glaring at Christy. "But money is missing."

Christy turned to look at Fox. "Did they catch the inside man?"

"They have her in custody." Fox spoke softly, but Christy could see the rampant amusement in her eyes. Fox knew who took the money, and clearly wasn't upset about it. "Perhaps she wasn't the only one?"

"Could be." Christy muttered and turned to look at Elisa, as if just realizing what the cop was insinuating. "You think? But I couldn't talk with the police. I don't have a human identity." Christy's shoulders slumped. "I don't legally exist and police aren't likely to just shrug and let me leave when they realize I was never born, have no history, nothing."

Watching the doubt in a few eyes was gratifying. She then glanced around and could see some confusion as well. "Why don't you have id, when you could be just about anyone?" Broadway asked.

Christy frowned. "I haven't been here long. I don't know how much you all know about realities? Dimensions?" She glanced around and saw some recognition of the words at least. "I lived on a different Earth until yesterday morning. I wandered into that bank for change for some money I found on the street so I could get my first meal here and ended up in the middle of that mess."

"You find a lot of money just hanging around?" Elisa asked cattily.

"A friend of mine did a," Christy thought of what they'd understand, "luck spell on me right before I left that world. She was worried about me. I had no idea how powerful it was, but it had to be her spell that put me in that office with two of the few women in the city who would believe me when I said I wasn't human. Who would help me cover up my involvement."

"Is that why you asked Dominique out? You were feeling lucky?" Fox smirked at her.

"Hey, I wanted to see if it was every type of lucky in that spell." Christy gave Fox a teasing smile. "I've got a date with a millionaire." She sang as if it were a joke, and as if she weren't speaking to a millionaire.

"But, Dem," Brooklyn's words were a stammered burst that faded out quickly, as he looked at Goliath helplessly.

"You do know that Dominique Destine believed you weren't human for a reason, right?" Goliath spoke up, sounding stern and serious.

"I know she's not a human either, she's really a gargoyle." Christy confirmed, even though she didn't know what she'd say if anyone asked her where this knowledge was coming from. Hopefully they were so used to weird they just rolled with it. "And my favorite color is blue." She knew they were going to want to get serious on her, so she just smiled at them. "It's just three dates. We'll see if there's a spark and part ways if there isn't. It's no big deal. I would not use that luck spell to get lucky that way." She stared at Goliath, letting him see some sincerity where it really was. "I told her nothing physical on our dates, and I'm sure with all the luck I got so far it should wear off before the month is over. The luck is just giving me a chance with a woman that doesn't give chances."

"It's not that I'm concerned about her virtue." Goliath blushed just a little as he said that. "Though I am surprised she agreed to this. You are female."

"Well, naturally I'm female, but I can be whatever I need to be." Christy teased and a few of the boys groaned at that idea. Goliath went just a little redder, though he held to his serious expression admirably.

"Uh," Goliath took a breath. "She is driven by hatred, and I am concerned that she agreed to this," Goliath waved his hand subtly to Christy. "for an ulterior motive."

"She might have." Christy agreed quickly. "And men picking women up at bars might only be after sex, and women interested in rich men may only be in it for the money." She glanced at a redhead rolling her eyes. "That sadly is the way of dating. People aren't always upfront about what they are after in a relationship. I can deal with that. I actually expect that from her at this point, I'll watch out for it."

"You expect her to be trying to use you in some way?" Goliath looked really confused at this point and Christy could see her strategy was working. She needed the clan to lay off her for a while, give her time to get set up, and she was doing what she could to make that happen.

"Yeah, initially." Christy could see all the males were looking at her like she was a bit insane. "I'll deal with it."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Goliath spoke up again and Christy sighed as her pleasant approach didn't work completely.

Christy shook her head. "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Christy stood up. "It was nice meeting all of you." She smiled at them. "But I have things to do and I've been running around New York all day seeing the sites. I'm going to be turning in early."

"Okay then." Fox pushed off the counter and came with Christy as they left. Elisa was watching her carefully, more thoughtfully than before, but it was clear to Christy that the cop was going to be watching her. Elisa wasn't the first cop to practically announce her intentions like that, and Christy had dealt with much worse, especially considering in this world they didn't know about mutants and even if they could catch Christy for something, they couldn't hold her.

Fox walked alongside Christy relatively quietly as they headed to Christy's room. Listening behind her Christy could hear stammering and protesting being done quietly, as the clan disagreed with her, but they were just doing it among themselves so that was fine. She enjoyed some of the disbelief being expressed, because Christy had just dismissed them like that, or the comments that she was way too calm and collected. "You had a reason for picking her." Fox spoke softly as they stopped at Christy's door. The strategy was obvious; Christy wouldn't want to have this conversation in the hall, so she'd have to invite Fox inside.

"You mean instead of you?" Christy turned to lean against her door and face Fox. She wasn't going to fall for inviting Fox in, that woman would use the privacy to her advantage. "Fox, you are married to a very powerful and very rich man. I'm not an idiot." She gave Fox's body a scan and smiled into her eyes. "It's not fair to put the bait out like that when you know you will just toss the fish back in the water when you're done with it."

Fox shook her head and smiled softly. "But that fish will see a whole new world while it lasts." She continued with the example, her voice a confident sexual purr.

"I worked really hard for my chance at Demona." Christy leaned in and spoke more quietly. "And while I don't doubt for a minute that you and I could burn down a bedroom," Christy's voice became a sexual growl as she said that. "I'm not shooting myself in the foot before even trying with her. Not for a romp, and that's all it would be, because anyone who sees you with David can tell you found your perfect mate."

Fox nodded in agreement to the last words. "But why are you so determined to try something with her?"

Christy smiled at the redhead. "She's one of a kind too. We have some things in common." Christy opened the door and slipped inside. Fox did walk away and Christy was able to relax and try and plan a date that she'd be proposing tomorrow. There were so many things people did for dates, but Christy needed to make sure there was a lot of privacy for talking, and that made it hard to figure out how to approach this.

…

Nightstone was a much smaller building than Xanatos Enterprises, Christy thought as she stared up at the building from across the street. She's walked around the block, taking in what was there, and she suspected that cameras were hidden in various spots around the Nightstone building itself, so she didn't wander too close just yet.

She'd had to study what other people of this time and place were wearing, and she'd wandered into Macy's to look at the styles, before dressing herself for this potential date. If they couldn't agree on what to do it wouldn't be happening today, but Christy suspected that Demona's curiosity would make her a bit more agreeable.

Walking into the building, Christy took notice of the security staff, and the types of people who wandered the lobby. She stared at the man in the elevator with her who clearly worked for Nightstone, taking note of his body type and face. If Demona became difficult to work with in nailing down her future dates, Christy would show her what a shape shifter could to do annoy her. Christy grinned and the man in the elevator gave her a double take, before getting off on his floor.

The top floor held the CEO's office, obviously, because if Demona wanted to glide out of her office at night, the top floor was the best one to have. Christy stepped out and glanced around at the very typical office. People were walking through the halls, talking about plans for the weekend, or their bosses visit to their department. None of them seemed as tense as you'd almost expect of human employees of Demona. Christy noted signs on the wall and followed the arrow that said CEO Dominique Destine.

The double doors were classy looking and Christy pushed her way into a sitting area, with a receptionist. The chairs were around a small table, and an office stood just on the other side of this woman just hanging up the phone. "Can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Dominique Destine." Christy told the woman with a smile, even while glancing around and wondering what Demona thought of the environment she worked in. It was so business, so very corporate, and as that, very human.

It took a couple minutes for Demona to open her office door, but the smile she gave Christy was the first she'd ever gotten from the gargoyle, and Christy took a breath as she prepared, because from that smile, it looked like the game was starting. Demona was going to try and charm Christy's secrets out of her.

….


	29. FD New Moon part 7

Floatation Device – New Moon

Christy sat on the tree limb and stared out at the sunset. The cold of the December breeze did nothing to her, and the smell of trees was somewhat Christmaslike. It reminded her that it would be Christmas in a few days, and she was alone. It wasn't a nice feeling, but it was familiar.

The sun sank beyond the horizon rather quickly and Christy's show was over. The sound of the evening animals started to pick up. It was dark, but it was still rather early. She used to hate that about Washington state, that the shortest day of the year was so very short.

She climbed back down the tree and continued on her run out of Forks, and towards Olympia. It was time to hunt, and Bella was going to be having time off school very soon, so Christy wasn't going to push her limits now. She was going to spend some time with Bella over Bella's winter break, and she was going to start helping Bella turn her life around.

It was nearing eight at night when Christy stepped out of the alley and straightened her jacket, self consciously making sure no blood was on her face by feeling around with her fingers. She'd need to find a bathroom to double check, but she felt relatively unscathed by the bastard she'd left in the dumpster. He had been laughing as he kicked that homeless man to death, so she was more than happy to even the score.

His wallet was a testament to Annie's power yet again. As Christy wandered down the street she took in the fact that he had the little card that came in the mail separately from someone's ATM card telling him what his pin was right in the wallet. Pulling her hood up over her head carefully, Christy took that card to the bank ATM and made as big a withdrawal as she thought she could get away with. They had daily limits on those cards after all.

After tossing the remainder of his wallet into the trash, Christy glanced across the street and noticed a Borders, still opened, with happy Christmas shoppers filling the parking lot. With next to no one in her life, Christy remembered that Bella used to like to read classics, romances, but that she couldn't stand romance now.

Christy also got a small bit of a smirk as she picked up six books, the best in young adult fiction to be written. She also glanced at the shelves to see if this world had a Stephanie Meyers writing anything. She couldn't find even one thing. That was a shame, because it would have been amusing to hear what Bella thought of that writer.

The seventh in the Harry Potter series wasn't even out yet, but Christy purchased the first six and had the charity workers wrap them for her before leaving them a nice donation. In the first few books there wasn't really much romance, and Bella needed to start reading again anyhow.

Having a present for someone made Christy feel a bit better, even as held her purchase to her chest and started to run back towards Forks and a darkened empty house. Sure, Bella was going to be pig headed and not want it, but Christy would straighten her out. She also planned to pressure Bella to read, because as soon as Bella finished each book, Christy was going to borrow it. Christy always regretted watching all the movies, but not reading more than one of the books.

The next morning Christy found herself outside of Bella's house as Charlie was slipping out to work. "Hey Chief Swan." She smiled at him, because he'd pretty much caught her before she could wander around the side of the house to try throwing pebbles at Bella's window. This was only the second time she'd seen him, but he clearly remembered her.

His answering grin when he saw her made Christy feel way more than welcome. "Bella's still sleeping." He told her, but he looked so happy that someone was visiting his daughter. It was actually rather sad. Christy remembered to push at her sunglasses a little, but she could see he was staring at them a bit hard. "Why do you wear those?" Her ploy didn't work anymore. His being a cop probably made it harder to get him to just accept he wasn't going to see her eyes.

"Eye condition." Christy grimaced. "It makes bright lights pretty painful." He didn't look completely convinced, but he nodded to her. "Can I go in and wake her up? I wanted to drag her out today."

Charlie let out a huff of air and shifted his stance to be more than just a stop to say hi. Christy watched him seem to quietly debate something. His grimace and sigh, before just nodding and taking her back to the house, to let her in was hint enough that he'd changed his mind about saying it. "You two have fun. If she gives you trouble about leaving the house, you tell her I'm coming back during my lunch break and she better be out having fun." That sounded like a scolding, and Christy just nodded, because even if Charlie didn't realize it, Christy understood what he was saying.

When the door closed, Christy was left alone, listening to the steady heartbeat of the girl upstairs and the soft breathing. She made her way up the steps and quietly opened the door to stare in for a moment. Bella looked so vulnerable, so sad, in her sleep. "Bella?" She called out as she stood in the doorway. Bella groaned and shifted a little. "Hey you little blood bag, how about a taste?" Christy teased, and Bella's eyes opened, and when they caught her, they opened even wider. "So, I know it's kind of early, but I was hoping we could do a few things and maybe catch a matinee movie. Night at the Museum came out today." She gave Bella a wide smile, not concerned that her teeth might worry the human. Christy could tell she was a little too excited about her plans for the day, and blamed her boredom for it. She could only attempt drawing, alone, at the house for so long before just hearing someone else's voice would be a treat.

"What? Christy?" Bella's eyes were blinking and Christy recognized the fuzziness of waking up. "What are you doing here?" It probably was confusing, since Christy never had been in Bella's house before.

Christy took a step into the room. "There is a free sample tai chi class going on at nine today, and I thought you should go, see if you like it." She spoke calmly and pretended to not notice Bella's grimace. "It's time to start those preparations I was talking about." Christy watched Bella sit up. "First thing will be some discipline, some control. You're starting a new healthy diet and an exercise plan."

When Bella didn't say anything Christy's voice softened. "I want you to try it, and if you hate it we'll think of something else, but it's free today, and I really think it will help." Bella started to get out of bed.

"I need a human moment." She muttered, and blushing, walked past Christy and into the bathroom.

When Bella came back out she obviously glanced at the window. "Your father let me in." Christy explained, because that window was locked from the inside. It wasn't that Christy couldn't have gotten in that way, but she didn't. "Dress in something loose and comfortable." Christy told Bella, before slipping out of the room so that Bella could get dressed.

"At least this one says wear something comfortable." Christy could easily hear the quiet self whisper Bella made while moving to find clothes. Christy knew who she was being compared to, but she wondered if Bella felt a stab of pain after her own words, or if she was slowly able to think about Alice at least.

When Bella came out to find her Christy was standing in the kitchen staring out the window, waiting for her. Bella stood in the doorway a moment, indecisive looking, before she walked over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs. "We have time right?" Christy smiled, seeing that Bella would have just skipped breakfast if it weren't Christy there, and even though Bella looked awkward and uncertain, she was cooking. That was something at least.

Christy sat in the passenger seat of the beat up old truck staring up at the sky a little nervously. "Forecast said cloudy, didn't it?" She asked, as she watched a patch of blue sky. It was a new problem, and she hadn't even thought of the weather, or possible sunshine, when she'd made her plans with Bella.

"It's supposed to rain this afternoon." Bella told her as Christy sat back in the seat and sighed. Bella looked thoughtful, as she stared up at the sky in Christy's place. "I guess I hadn't really thought about that problem, since, well, they never had a problem with it. They always knew when it was going to be too sunny out."

"In the time I've been living here, this is only the second borderline day I've seen." Christy commented, now seeing why this area was the Cullen's choice for a home.

"Have you seen yourself in the sunlight yet?" Bella asked, and Christy watched a small pained look cross Bella's face.

"Just my arm. Once I saw that I ran for shade." Christy told her and then checked to verify there wasn't enough sun for a sparkle effect now. So far she was safe.

"It isn't dangerous, except for the fact you might be seen." Bella explained softly, as if trying not to embarrass Christy.

"I know." Christy told her and watched Bella's thoughtful face start up again, as if the girl's brain was working hard. It made Christy a little concerned.

"How do you know so much? I mean if you've only been a vampire a few weeks, well, you really know a lot." Bella told her and Christy grimaced.

"In my last world, I read a book about this reality, or actually one almost like it." Christy struggled with this, but she had already changed this world so it wasn't this reality. Then inspiration struck. "It was about a newborn vampire in Seattle." That little Meyers book could help Christy hide her knowledge of Bella's life nicely, at least for now. Perhaps forever, if Christy managed to help Bella avoid some of her pitfalls and dangers. "My portals take me to any world I can think of, because it seems any fictional world is real somewhere. In that novel the girl was a newborn, and was learning what was true or not about vampires." Bella didn't need to know the rest of that sad story.

"And the Cullen's were in that story?" Bella asked even as they pulled into a parking spot near the dance studio. "Is that why you knew about them?"

"They were in it briefly." Christy muttered and then pointedly stared up at the sky. "I want to get inside, just in case that sun peaks out now." While that concerned her, when she watched Bella step out of the truck, Christy couldn't help but think 'be careful what you wish for', because she wanted Bella to wake up to the world around her, but now she was starting to see the part of Bella that lead to the girl figuring out vampires existed and Christy was about to find herself walking a careful line to make sure she didn't admit to too much too early.

There was a small crowd waiting for the workshop and Christy and Bella slipped into the back of the room without much bother. The teacher came out five minutes later and started to explain what Tai Chi was. Bella's balance problems were going to take a bit of work, but Christy was very happy that the 'free' session included a long lecture about the benefits of Tai Chi. Christy slowly followed along with the motions the teacher was having them all try. "Not fair." Bella muttered at her with a soft smile.

"This is all me." Christy gave Bella a grin and let her body flow in the familiar motion. "I have ten years of martial arts training." And it was not just a hobby, it helped her survive and fight. Her main challenge now was learning how fast or strong she was so she didn't over react. "You could do this too, with practice." Christy may have been exaggerating the grace to impress Bella a little.

Someone stumbled a bit towards the front and Christy glanced at Bella meaningfully. No one said anything about the miscalculation and class moved on. No pressure, that was good, for Bella at least.

After the class Bella stared at the application card that had been handed out. "If you balk at a six month commitment, try two. I'll join with you if you want." Christy just raised her eyebrow, over the sunglasses and stared at the girl.

"Okay, two." Bella seemed tense as she filled out the form. "I'm going to have to change my availability at work." She told Christy as she signed her name to the form.

In a half hour they were on the way to Port Angeles, and Bella's truck really was as slow as reported. Christy could see they made the speed limit, but that few other cars bothered with that. Still, she didn't say anything about the truck. "I bought you a Christmas present." Christy told Bella, and watched the girl's shoulders tense. Christy knew Bella had issues with gifts and probably with wrapping paper by now. "I'm not rich; you know I didn't go overboard."

"You didn't need to get me anything." Bella glanced over at Christy. "I mean, you're training me and planning to give me a choice, I don't need anything else."

Giving Bella a small grin, Christy shook her head. "I disagree, and I already bought it. I was just warning you that you need to squeeze me into the holidays." Bella let out a huff of air and was pouting a little, but only for a moment.

"Charlie hasn't had family to celebrate with in a while. He normally goes to his friend's house, and apparently now we're both going." Bella told her. "I'd ask if you could come too, but Billy knows about vampires and he doesn't like them." It reminded Christy about another issue she should probably address, and distracted by that thought she just nodded to Bella. "We could do something the day after at my house."

"That would be nice." Christy gave the girl a smile, glad to not be alone through the entire holidays. She was a little concerned that she hadn't known where Bella spent the holidays before, but then in the book Bella hadn't even noticed December happening to her. Maybe her father had just made it about the two of them at their house when Bella was so bad off, or maybe Bella really didn't remember spending the holidays with Jacob and Billy. She'd still been a zombie, Christy could, at least, know she'd made a difference already. Bella's hand over her own surprised Christy and she glanced down to see that Bella had rested her hand over Christy's, and Bella gently squeezed it.

"You won't be alone." Bella whispered, showing she knew that it bothered Christy.

…..

They slipped into the movie with no problems and Christy could hear Bella laughing occasionally at it, which made the entire trip worth it, if just to show Bella she could still laugh. It was when they left the darkened theater to head towards the front doors that Bella stopped walking, which alerted Christy to a problem. Christy glanced around at all the people she could see, her body tense for trouble.

"Sun." Was all Bella muttered and it drew Christy's eyes to the glass doors of the theater, to stare out at a beautiful day.

"Shit." Christy muttered. "Want to watch another movie?" She asked, with a weak smile, but then she moved closer. "I'm so sorry. You could just leave me here if you want, I didn't mean to trap you with me."

"No, no, I came here with you and maybe we could watch," Christy watched Bella's eyes travel to the options and she could see Bella grimace at a few of the choices, so she just waited to see what Bella would suggest. When Bella's eyes widened and she smiled just a little Christy glanced over at the offerings to see what had caused that. "Charlotte's Web."

"Sounds good to me." Christy shrugged her shoulders, as they headed to buy tickets. "Since this is my fault, I'll buy you lunch at the concession stand. It isn't as nutritious as I wanted you to start eating, but maybe we'll start that tomorrow." Christy offered.

"Bella?" A young man's voice reached them before Bella could answer Christy, and they turned to see a grinning Native American boy walking up to them with an older girl who could easily be his more serious sister following behind.

"Hey Jacob." Bella answered and Christy glanced at the girl with some concern. This was Jacob? Bella didn't know him too well yet. Christy slid her sunglasses back into place carefully as she watched the little reunion. She took a careful sniff of the air and could smell a faint hint of dog, but it was just a hint. Doubtlessly, it would grow in the next couple of months as Jacob finished his transformation into a wolf shape shifter.

Right now Jacob just gave Christy a friendly nod as Bella introduced the Quileutes to their natural enemy, and they didn't even know it. "What movie are you two going to see?" Jacob asked.

"Charlotte's Web." Christy answered and resisted the urge to smile. There was no way a teenage boy was lining up for that movie.

"I'd like it better than Eragon." Rachel piped in and Christy glanced at Jacob, seeing him decide to cave.

Christy started to wonder if Annie's luck power was a little broken when she lent it to Christy, because this was going to be difficult, even though these two didn't believe the legends yet, they knew what to look for in a vampire. "We could sit together." Jacob offered so good naturedly, that there was no saying no to him.

….


	30. rp sh voyager part 8

Round Peg, Square Hole - voyager

"It is a crime to have any violent thoughts, regardless of whether one acts on them." Captain Janeway told Christy, after having had Christy report to her ready room. "They have already taken custody of B'Elanna and are planning to purge her mind of violent thoughts."

Christy's fists clenched. "And they want me to serve as a witness?"

"Yes, although they did look uncomfortable when I told them you were immune to telepathy."

"I'm just as guilty of thinking violent thoughts, when he hit her, but they just don't know it." Christy admitted, remembering the way the man almost knocked B'Elanna to the ground.

Janeway let out a long drawn out breath. "Well, in this one case, I will say that if you are right about your immunity to their telepathy, then you can think whatever you'd like. They will never know, but we need to find a way to get B'Elanna out of this without creating an incident."

Christy glanced over at a tired looking captain and considered their options. "So grabbing her back and running are out? I could easily slip into wherever they have her and get her out. They don't think like I do, and I always said I was made to go after telepaths. They rely too much on being able to sense trouble, and they never see me coming. I could even do it without killing anyone if you'd like."

Janeway stared at Christy as if seeing her for the first time, as if Christy was just a little amazing in a scary way. "No, we abide by the laws of the places we visit. We need to find a loophole or diplomatic solution."

Christy grimaced, because she could see what would happen to B'Elanna if she lost her edge on this ship. Violent thoughts served a purpose at times, but a society without warriors wouldn't understand that. "They have gotten lazy and weak, to allow any random thought to dictate their actions. I have never seen something this pathetic." She shook her head. "But I don't like this. It feels like a set up to me. That man that ran into her was so purposeful that I thought he was robbing her. I checked his hands while he was hitting her to make sure he didn't come away with anything. It was a classic maneuver, I've done it dozens of times, but when he didn't take anything I dismissed it."

Janeway's eyes changed just a little, growing a bit darker, "Well, we will need to investigate that as well then."

…..

After Christy recounted the incident verbally, and made sure to go into great detail about the man running into B'Elanna she could tell that the woman questioning her didn't put as much weight into what Christy said because she couldn't read her mind. Christy sat still and stared at her a moment, until the distracted looking woman stared at her. "I was a spy in my last job. I had to notice details no one else would, as I needed to get close to my targets or pretend to be people I wasn't." She spoke slowly and her voice grew a little deeper as she stared at the woman. She couldn't tell the woman more about what she did while a spy, because that might be considered violent thoughts. It took a lot not to let this woman into how violent Christy's history was and threaten to let her see it, knowing these weak telepaths would destroy themselves if they even glimpsed that level of violence. "I know a grab ploy when I see it and that man knew he was going to run into B'Elanna, and did it on purpose."

Christy leaned forward and stared down the cop who thought she was in charge. "And since you can't comprehend this, living in this world, let me tell you something about B'Elanna. Her violent tendencies have saved lives. That starship runs into much less peaceful people than you, and at a time like that you need a warrior. If this purge thing you have works to remove that from her, what you are actually sentencing her to is death, and you may be taking the rest of us with her. She protects the heart of that ship, and if she can't fight to do it, can't even imagine how to fight to do it, no one else can get down there fast enough." The woman balked and her eyes widened at the consequences her actions could have. "You can't claim to be enlightened and fair when you just refuse to see how brutal you are really being." Christy spoke softly, thinking about other people who claimed to be in the right while what they did had disastrous consequences.

Christy stood up and let out a resigned breath. "I want to stay with her while this is being investigated. My captain won't let me loose to find the real problem, I'm new to the ship and untested, so I'm not being trusted to help, but the torture you're putting her through wondering if she will even get to exist or if she will be some sort of zombie of herself after this procedure is horrific and I don't think she should have to face that alone. Personally, I would rather someone kill me than mess with my mind." Christy could tell she was going for emotional blood, knew that these people took pride in their humane methods, so saying these things would have an impact.

"We aren't barbarians." The Ma'ri security officer protested quietly. "However if you feel she needs emotional support, I do believe we can allow that." And the pride goes before the fall, Christy thought with some satisfaction as her own ploy worked. "But you will need to talk your own captain into this, as I sense she will hesitate to leave another of her crew in our care right now."

"My thoughts are my own." Christy smirked. "I could be thinking anything and you wouldn't know. I can't break that law, even if I tried." And she was, but the woman was so used to her own peaceful world that even as Christy said that she didn't look nearly as suspicious as she should. If diplomacy didn't work, Christy needed to be on the ground with B'Elanna. Christy had set herself up as Plan B.

…

Seven stood ramrod straight as she stared at the teleporter, waiting for the captain to return. She'd heard the message that Christy was staying with B'Elanna and she was not happy at all. "Captain, is it star fleet policy to allow civilians with little understanding of technology and proper procedures to serve as diplomats on dangerous worlds?" Seven spoke as soon as the captain was rematerialized. The captain looked surprised, but Seven ignored that as she waited for a response.

"Christy assured me she was going to be fine." The captain answered and then glanced around. "I made a decision for the ship, and I am sure that Christy will fulfill her responsibilities well." The captain shook her head and gave a small smile. "She could talk anyone into anything. I didn't think we'd be able to put someone down there to make sure B'Elanna is being treated well, but Christy managed." The captain started to walk and Seven matched her stride.

"But captain, she is not a security officer yet." Seven protested.

"No, right now she's better than that. She's our spy and the only one onboard that could serve as that, because she is right, she is the best one to stay behind on the telepaths planet." The captain let out a breath and then stopped in the deserted hall and turned to Seven. "I know you are worried, but the Ma'ri cannot claim Christy broke any laws and I saw Christy request the list of them so she'd be prepared. They are allowing her to be near B'Elanna and if the Ma'ri decide to be impatient as we investigate this incident ourselves, we will be warned now."

Seven could see she wasn't going to sway the captain and have her order Christy back. It was logical to leave Christy behind, it made logical sense that Christy serve the ship in this manner, and yet Seven didn't like it. The captain came to the same conclusion that Seven would have for once, and yet Seven felt at odds with what she knew was the correct course of action. Christy was essentially alone on her first alien world, serving to protect the ships chief engineer from the consequences of her own undisciplined mind.

As she stood there, searching for a logical argument to bringing Christy back, Tuvok passed them both on his way to go planetside as well. Seven stared after him, unamused at yet another crewmember on the planet that had already proved to be a problem.

"I could use a cup of tea; it's been a rather exciting day. Would you care to join me?" The captain offered and Seven declined swiftly.

As Seven worked she found her efficiency negatively affected by up to five percent at times, because of her concern for her 'best friend'.

…

"This is the nicest brig I've ever been in." B'Elanna sighed as she sat down heavily on the couch. Christy nodded and glanced around at what looked like a nice apartment. "But I'd trade this for OUR brig happily."

Christy understood that completely. B'Elanna looked tense and nervous and it just served to make Christy feel more protective. "We have time. I want to teach you to block out telepaths." She told B'Elanna as a plan started to evolve in Christy's mind.

"The damage is already done." B'Elanna gave a small growl, but Christy just stared into the woman's eyes until B'Elanna started to look thoughtful, as she stared back.

"I think it would be very helpful for you to be able to block out telepaths." Christy explained slowly, leaving her reasons out in a very obvious way. If things fell apart, and they did have to run, they needed to cut down on the telepaths advantage. "I listened in on lessons about this in my last world, because when a lot of people live with telepaths, everyone wants to know how to keep their own thoughts private. We don't have a lot of time for this, but if you could manage a shield for a few minutes, it could be helpful."

"Did Captain Janeway send you to break me out?" B'Elanna proved her lack of experience with Telepaths by trying to understand things now, when her mind wasn't protected. Grimacing, Christy shook her head no.

"She's looking to resolve this legally." Christy didn't add that she'd managed to talk the Captain into at least preparing for an illegal solution as well. "But how about we make sure you don't break that law again while we're in here? It isn't like there is much else to do."

In another five minutes Christy was walking B'Elanna through the process of visualizing a wall. With an engineer that process was rather fascinating, as B'Elanna kept improving on the design Christy was giving her by telling her what was wrong with the wall as Christy described it.

It sounded like B'Elanna's wall was like a starship hull, but that was perfect, because B'Elanna would know more about that and could feel confident in her wall. Christy worked with her for a few hours with the visualization, but it was the moment when the door to the apartment flew open and two guards came in, clearly looking around, that Christy smirked and nodded to her companion. They had it.

"Do you need a cot?" One of them covered up their rush in to check if anyone was in the room by asking Christy this. It drew attention to the fact it was getting late enough to sleep.

"No, I'll be fine on the couch." Christy told him, and once they were alone B'Elanna spoke quietly.

"It worked?"

"And now I need to talk you into something else." Christy looked at B'Elanna's obviously alien features. "You have the wall up?" Christy asked quietly, moving closer.

A nod was her response, so Christy continued. "If the captain fails at diplomacy, I am here to try and help out if needed. We didn't really make plans, because the captain couldn't afford to know anything and think about it near the telepaths, but if you can just avoid thinking about it without your wall up, we might be okay."

"What are you planning?" B'Elanna leaned forward.

Christy just grinned in response, thinking about her old teacher. "We'll play it by ear." There were options, some violent, some sneaky, but Christy knew that it would be best if the Captain could make things work on her end. "Right now we're just trying to buy time, as much time as we can." And the procedure was slated for the next day. "Think you can invent a religious ritual that will delay things tomorrow? I read that stack of laws and they claim to respect all religious expressions, so a lengthy pre-punishment ritual would be perfect." Christy asked, as she thought about Klingon's and the numerous rituals they did have.

"If I have to stay up all night, I'll come up with something." B'Elanna spoke firmly, confidently, as she saw the game they were playing.

"If they separate us, don't worry. I'll find a way to follow. I might even find an opportunity and have to slip out, but I will not forget you here." Christy promised, while going through the mental inventory of all the people she'd seen in this place. The security guard had taken Christy on a tour before bringing her to B'Elanna, in an attempt to prove they weren't barbarians. It was truly ignorance on her part, but it worked for Christy.

"You sleeping with me?" B'Elanna looked a little shy in that moment and Christy couldn't help but smirk.

"This isn't a conjugal visit. I never claimed I was here to share your bed." Christy loved how B'Elanna went a bright red.

"Very funny spider girl." B'Elanna gave her a playful growl.

"I thought so." Christy sat back on the couch she was on. "I'll take the couch."

Christy managed to get up often in the middle of the night and slip out of the room, passed the guards. She spoke to them in a friendly manner and took note of their mannerisms and voices. She verified her understanding of the complex with a midnight stroll, claiming insomnia. She also continued to read the list of laws, looking for that loophole that the Captain wanted so badly, but she had to get some sleep before she could find the magic rule that helped.

The next morning Christy woke up to B'Elanna sitting on the floor with a candle in front of her. A glance at the clock showed she'd slept in a bit. "I'm going to make you my sister." B'Elanna told her softly. "It's a real ritual, though I'm going to drag it on with aspects of other rituals. If they look it up, it exists, and if I were incapacitated from this procedure I would want family to help me."

Christy was stunned by these words and she stared at B'Elanna in surprise. It hurt to think of why B'Elanna would regret this, since family was so important to Klingons. "I lack the type of honor you would want in family."

"You are here to protect me when I need it most." B'Elanna's eyes bore into Christy's own. "That speaks very well of your honor."

"I'm an assassin." Christy admitted quietly to the other part of her spy job. "I'm a killer."

"Well, I didn't know that." B'Elanna sighed. "But being an assassin is a profession, an honored one, in Klingon culture." And that was something Christy didn't know either. "Look, if you don't want to do this, that is fine, but this is the most fitting ritual I could come up with. I'm not a database of Klingon culture, I tended to ignore that part of my heritage."

"You barely know me." Christy protested just a little longer in B'Elanna's defense. "Can you break this bond if you find out anything about me that would drag your own honor down?"

"I could," B'Elanna shook her head from side to side. "But I don't think I will. I don't think I'd break a bond you made to protect me, just because it got hard." And Christy's heart sank a little at those words, because now she knew B'Elanna would take this very seriously if she did it. Still, a part of her thought of the last world, and how more support, more people firmly in her corner from step one, might have helped her make that life work. Maybe she needed this; maybe this was Annie's gift giving her a warrior to protect her later on.

"I think I'm getting the better end of this deal." Christy muttered as she tossed her blanket off of her and sat up fully. "What do I need to do?"

"We're going to do the R'uustai ceremony to make you my sister. I'm incorporating a Rite of Succession, and I'm making it official that you are my cha'Dich, as you are acting as one." B'Elanna explained and it meant little to Christy with all that Klingon in it, but she just nodded. "Fasting is a part of some of this, so we are skipping breakfast."

"Alright." Christy moved over to sit across from B'Elanna on the floor. B'Elanna explained the basics of the rituals before starting the first one. B'Elanna spouted a lot of Klingon words she didn't know, and Christy repeated what she was supposed to well enough to get a raised eyebrow, even though she didn't know what she was saying. They were in the midst of a ritual when the buzz of the door interrupted them.

"Showtime." Christy gave B'Elanna a look, before getting up to go to the door. B'Elanna continued with reciting her family history as Christy opened the door and caught the Ma'ri security guards attention. She could see the telepath noticing the ritual in action. "Her people require certain rituals before trials, or dangerous situations, battles." Christy shrugged her shoulders. "Klingons are rather religious." She put the one word in that would buy them time for this.

"We're supposed to take her soon, I was here to explain the procedure so she'd understand how helpful it really is." The security guard spoke softly in respect for the religious air the room was taking on with B'Elanna's chanting in Klingon.

"Can it wait? She couldn't start these rituals until sunup, and an interruption at this point." Christy grimaced.

That earned a narrowing of the woman's eyes as she looked between Christy and B'Elanna. "What ritual is she doing?" There was some suspicion now.

"We are doing a R'uustai ritual, with a Rite of Succession. I am also being appointed as her cha'Dich." And Christy said all of that like she fully understood it. "She has no family on the ship, and so there is no one responsible for her when she is incapacitate and unable to fight." Christy gave the woman a small glare, "I'm taking responsibility for her in case she becomes a burden to our ship when you rip the warrior out of her. I'm a skilled fighter myself, and I'm pledging myself as her sister, and her heir, as well as her defender." She'd understood that much of what B'Elanna was doing. The telepath in front of her paled just a bit and stared back at B'Elanna as if completely baffled by this level of concern. Christy hoped B'Elanna was keeping her mind focused enough to keep anyone from seeing the real reason they were doing this. "You do respect a prisoner's religious freedom, don't you?"

"Yes, we do." The Ma'ri guard grimaced. "I'll need to contact your ship about these rituals though."

"Feel free." Christy was glad that B'Elanna had thought ahead and picked real rituals now. "And while you do that, can you see if you can have them send us a ritual dagger. She's going to have to try and make me bleed." Christy smiled just a little at that, and the disgust in the other woman's eyes.

Once they were alone, B'Elanna smiled at her, "My cha'Dich." There was a warmth in the word as Christy sat back down to finish being appointed B'Elanna's protector in this legal problem.

The appointed time for B'Elanna's procedure was approaching, but they were in the midst of the R'uustai when a man came in to deliver the dagger, and leave. "I don't bleed." Christy reminded B'Elanna when B'Elanna went to cut her own hand, before she planned to do Christy's.

"It doesn't matter." B'Elanna told her and ran the blade over her own palm just enough to draw some blood. Christy let B'Elanna run the blade over her own hand and they gripped their hands, B'Elanna's blood between them.

The door buzzed again, before opening, even as B'Elanna was listing the members of her family, to include Christy's name. Christy glanced over to see the Captain standing in the doorway, and the slight smile told Christy all she needed to know. Diplomacy worked. The captain witnessed the end of the ritual, as Christy was a bit surprised B'Elanna finished it when she too realized the danger was over. "My sister." B'Elanna gripped Christy's hand firmly, conveying so much with that simple touch. There was something connecting them now and B'Elanna wanted Christy to know it was real, all that was in the way B'Elanna gripped Christy's hand firmly, held it as if she'd never let go.

Captain Janeway finally spoke up. "I'm here to escort you ladies home." Christy just nodded, distracted by the idea of family. It felt strange to think in B'Elanna's culture Christy now had a sister, when she'd never had a sister before.

They walked out of the complex before being beamed up to the ship. It was relatively quiet until they were away from the planet. "It was a robbery, you were right Christy. They planned to rob B'Elanna's violent thoughts, and they had a whole underground for these type of thoughts. Once it became obvious that B'Elanna was set up we were able to argue that she shouldn't be held responsible." Christy grimaced at that verification, but before she could say much more, Tom strode in and wrapped his arms around B'Elanna tightly.

"Lieutenant, why don't you take the day off and get some real rest." The Captain offered B'Elanna.

"Christy, you will be having dinner with me tomorrow. I know very little about my new sister." B'Elanna told her firmly, and the look in her eyes told Christy this was mandatory, but she was fine with that.

Once they were alone, the Captain gave Christy a small smile. "Religious freedom, that was an interesting interpretation of their law Christy."

"You wanted diplomacy to work, we were prepared to spend all day chanting." Christy smiled as the Captain patted her back and urged Christy out the door with her. Christy didn't bother saying what else Christy was prepared to do, because this time some diplomacy and some trickery did work.

"You might want to check in on Seven. She was about ready to commit mutiny to get you back." The captain was clearly teasing, but then Christy wondered if the situation were worse, if Seven really would do that. It was within the realm of possibilities.


	31. MM gargoyles Part 9

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

"Come on in." Demona told her with a welcoming smile and Christy decided that she was going to enjoy the gargoyle's approach for as long as it lasted. Maybe she'd be lucky and get through Demona's shell before the gargoyle decided to lash out at her. Christy gave the redhead a smile as she passed her on the way into the office.

The office door closed, but Christy found herself taking in the large office, and noting the hidden door in the corner, and the window that clearly would open, when most windows in tall buildings wouldn't. She knew the exits weren't really going to be all that helpful. "So how will this work?" Demona asked in a pleasant tone as she made her way over to the chairs in front of her desk, and waved a hand to the other chair in invitation even as she sat down.

"Well," Christy noted the way Demona watched her, and how the subtle tilt of her body showed a hint of cleavage. Demona was going for a hint of sexy and it was very effective, not over the top like how Fox tended to do it, and Christy found herself giving the female a small smile. "I'm fine with suggesting something for the first date, but if you have an idea you could do it this time. I just want to make sure we have time to get to know each other, so I'm not really interested in spending all our time watching a movie or a show."

An odd expression crossed Demona's face. "What are you hoping to get out of this?" Demona just asked point blank, which Christy preferred to subtle games.

Relaxing her shoulders, Christy sighed. "Honestly," She glanced into Demona's human looking eyes for a moment, before shifting her gaze to stare out at the blue sky of late afternoon. "I'm not sure. It would be fantastic if we could get along, either as friends, or more." Looking back into Demona's eyes Christy put her cards on the table. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't really think this through too much. When I left my last home, my friend put something similar to a luck spell on me." Demona appeared to start to pay even more attention.

"She wasn't a very skilled magic user if your wandering into a bank robbery was her idea of luck." Demona scoffed and Christy couldn't help but smile, because she'd thought something like that at first as well.

"Yes, but if I didn't see you there, under those circumstances, would I be here today?" Christy pointed out and watched Demona's eyes widen a little. "I think her spell did work, because lets face it, I wasn't going to be able to get you to say yes to a date any other way. It's why I tried. That luck isn't going to stay with me long, it might even be gone already, so I had to make the most of it. I went for the biggest prize I could think of, and your time was it. I just hoped there was a reason I was there with you, when I could have ended up so many other places."

"What do you mean?" There was a hint of irritation in Demona's voice, but Christy was amused at the way Demona smiled and tried again, "I mean, you really think this spell brought us together?" That sounded soft and romantic, and extremely fake to Christy's trained ears.

"I'm not that much of a romantic, not after everything I've seen and done." Christy smirked at Demona's ploy. "I think it helped me meet you, but I'm not willing to claim soul mates because of that. But given the boy scout nature of the other gargoyles I've heard about, and the way I prefer to deal with threats, I know fitting in isn't going to be easy for me." Christy chuckled as Demona's fake affection was quickly wiped away to show a more genuine curiosity.

Christy leaned forward, her body moving closer to the human looking woman in front of her. "I think I could fit with you. I'd like the chance to find out. I know you think this is never going to happen, but I hope you give me a chance. Just try to see if it could work, be open minded. I come with a lot of perks, I promise." Christy gave a flirtatious smile to the redhead in front of her. "And I know my appearance may not be what you want. I look human, because that is what fits in and what I'm used to looking like. I'm not human." Christy didn't elaborate now, didn't go into the idea of mutants, because Demona might only hear 'still human' in that.

"What do you really look like?" Demona asked and Christy found herself surprised. She paused to stare at her own hand, and she considered that question.

"I don't really know." Christy whispered. "I guess, somewhat humanoid still." Her own body had long since been destroyed, and she was made of energy and water. She thought of the moment she got this new body. "I glow" She looked up with a slight frown on her face. "I've spent so long learning to be other people, I never tried to figure out how to take the forms off. I used to look human, like this, but I know I don't look like this anymore. It's just another form I wear."

"You used to look human?" Demona looked puzzled.

"I thought I was human for a long time." Christy admitted. "Until I changed and it became clear I never had been." Christy shook herself out of it. "But this is all date talk and getting to know you talk and we still haven't figured out who is planning this date." Christy smiled and did her best to change the subject for now. It was a topic she wanted and needed to bring up with Demona, but not before the first date. Her secrets might be something she could use to make sure Demona kept coming back and kept her promise.

"What were you thinking of us doing?" Demona asked.

"Well, we could start out slow. Maybe a picnic?" Christy watched Demona's expression and the way she tilted her head as she considered Christy's words. "If we go at night we could glide out of the city and find some spot that isn't surrounded by cement."

…

Demona quickly noticed that Christy was proposing they go out alone, to a secluded place, and it was hard not to be intrigued by what Christy wanted to do there. Christy had already promised not to ask for anything sexual, so it was worth considering. "That works." Demona approved the idea and watched the way Christy seemed to relax at that. It wasn't worth it to debate the activity, but really, if they were going to 'date', a private, secluded picnic did seem the least painful of ideas. "The weather should be nice tonight."

Christy looked surprised for a moment, but Demona wasn't going to be too careless about this. She'd pick the picnic spot and she wouldn't give Christy any time to get too creative. It was also a way to try and finish the conversation that Christy had clearly cut off too soon.

"I'll pick up the food." Christy offered, before quietly asking. "Do gargoyles eat more than humans?"

"A little more. Gliding takes energy." Demona answered her honestly and watched how Christy just nodded as if she suspected that. It was clear that someone had been talking, because there was too much that Christy knew, and it had been true even in the bank. "I'll bring the wine." Demona offered, thinking of ways to loosen Christy's tongue.

The little, whatever she was, gave her a small smirk. "Alcohol doesn't affect me, neither do drugs." That was a disappointment. "But I do like the taste of wine."

"Okay then. Make sure when you get the food you get some way to hold it because you'll be carrying it." Demona would have her hands full. It felt a little odd, because she hadn't carried anyone in her arms for a very long time, but this female had no wings, even if she wasn't human, and it would be an obstacle to deal with.

"Oh, I forgot to ask." Demona could tell the conversation was ending, but she gave another try and getting Christy to talk. "How did your meeting with that weasel of a human go? Is he putting together an identity for you?"

"I think he's probably very good at his job. He told me I should have the basics in a week, and he'd continue to work in the background for another week." Christy gave her a smile as if Demona had gifted that service to her. "I will be thrilled to be able to get my own place. Living with Fox is a trial."

Demona's fist clenched as Christy's last words registered in her mind, and derailing her plan to steer the conversation back to the bank. She could imagine why Fox would have issued that invitation, and she didn't like that the clan was near Christy while Christy had Demona tricked into dating. It was awkward, and a bit embarrassing. "She's a tricky one." Demona warned.

"I know. So am I." Christy gave her a smirk before standing up. "If we go tonight, it would be best to leave as soon as we can. The clan is the last thing I want to deal with."

"Agreed." Demona said flatly. She did not want these 'dates' interrupted. They might not count then, and Demona would find herself dating a lot more than she agreed to if every clan attack led to a rescheduling. "We should leave from the roof of this building just after sunset."

As Christy left, Demona didn't offer to give her money for the food. She was pretty certain that Christy had managed to use that 'luck' of hers to rob the bank after all. She just sat back down at her desk and considered the mystery creature that had been dropped right into her lap.

Christy was practical, straightforward, and powerful. She was practically gift wrapped for Demona, but Demona wasn't sure what to do with her. It wasn't said, but she caught the implication. Christy said she was looking for a friend or a lover, but she hinted to wanting an ally as well, and she felt Demona was the one for that job. What was Christy up to? And where did she even come from?

And how sad was it that Christy didn't even know what she looked like? How could she have lived for her entire life, and never even seen her true form? Demona growled softly as her mind was consumed too much to work for the few hours they were waiting until they could leave. It was like every answer she got out of the female just made things more and more confusing and they revealed even more questions that needed to be asked.

Well, tonight she'd get answers. Demona was stacking the deck in her favor, and the woods behind her mansion seemed to be in the middle of nowhere if she came to it from the south. It would be secure, and would offer Demona the home field advantage if this was a trick of any sort.

Somehow it would be easier if this was a trick, Demona thought with a bit of a frown. The idea that this female was actually interested in her was harder to believe than the idea that this was a trick to try and secure Demona's cooperation for something.

…..

"An ounce of prevention." Christy muttered to herself as she zipped up the backpack she'd filled with sandwiches and chicken, and other random foods in the hopes that Demona would like something she had. She decided a zipper for the air was a better idea, so she'd paid for something she'd have no use for after the fact. It was that or perhaps kills some poor idiot with a falling jar.

The Nightstone building was much quieter when she returned at nearly dusk, and Christy slid in easily with a nod to the guards. The look on their faces said it all, it was very unusual that anyone would be going up at this hour. Christy took the elevator to the top floor and calmly wandered to find the roof access. Demona hadn't needed to give her directions to this, Christy had used the roof access to buildings quite a few times to escape. Most people assume you'd run down. This time she didn't break the lock, she took the time to pick it properly.

Sunset from the roof, looking over the city, was rather beautiful. Christy set the backpack down and rested on foot on the ledge of the rooftop while staring out at the brilliant colors in the sky as the sun set. An old habit had her glancing over the darkening sky for a moment, before she shook that habit away and just let herself enjoy the view in front of her.

The sound of wings was familiar, but the lack of feathers made it just a little different. Christy stepped back from the edge and turned.

Her eyes widened a little as she took in the female standing in the middle of the roof watching her. Demona was a wonderful blue, and her outfit was savage and sexual. Her hair wild and flowing in the wind. Christy found that her fascination with blue skin had survived the crossing into another world as she felt her attraction grow with just the sight of the gargoyle. "You look amazing." Christy admitted softly, as she considered she was on a date after all, so it was appropriate. "Very beautiful."

Demona took a step forward and part of Christy's attention was drawn to how differently Demona's feet appeared to work. "Well, thank you." There was a small hint of amusement in Demona's smile and Christy chose to focus on picking up the backpack and regrouping, because clearly her appreciation was far too obvious if Demona was smirking at her like that. Mystique always told her that once Christy's hormones started brewing her ability to keep her feelings off of her face faded. Mystique was one that would know.

"I will have to carry you." Demona spoke as she came closer. Christy just nodded her permission to having Demona pick her up. Demona handed over the bottle of wine and waited for Christy to stuff it into the backpack as well.

Demona smelled rather nice, Christy thought as she was adjusted in the gargoyles arms, before Demona seemed to relax and leap off the building.

Christy held the backpack tightly to her chest to keep the wind from taking it. From here the wind was loud, but not so loud she couldn't hear Demona. She took in the way the gargoyles ears came to a point, or how her tiara seemed to sit flush to her body as if it were forged right on her forehead to fit perfectly. She took in the fangs, as well, the shape shifter in her started cataloguing all the differences between this form and the human form of the woman she'd seen earlier. It wasn't as drastic a shape shift as it seemed really.

"I believe I know a nice clearing we can use." Demona told her as they turned to the west.

"Good." Christy glanced down at the city, and remembered flying over it in other arms as well. Angel had dropped her right in the middle of Times Square during that battle. Hopefully Christy wouldn't find herself having to fall tonight, but she knew if someone dropped her on purpose or by accident she'd survive it. "When I was a kid I used to dream I could fly." Christy smiled at the odd memory, and glanced away from the view to see Demona watching her. "But I couldn't fly very high and was always having to try and dodge wires and street lights. It was so frustrating."

Demona chuckled and Christy felt good about that. "We're a bit higher now." Demona pointed out even though it wasn't necessary. "It's better to avoid the electrical lines."

"That's what I always thought." Christy smiled and glanced down at the green expanse they were approaching. "So since gargoyles can fly and they can walk, did you grow up with swimming dreams?"

"I can't say that I remember." Demona told her but they were starting to fly lower and Christy watched as they came closer to tree tops, before there was an opening in the trees and a meadow seemed to appear in front of them.

It was dark, but Christy was pushing her nightvision as far as it would go and she could make out most everything by the full moon. They landed and Christy found herself placed on her feet. "I brought a blanket too." Christy mentioned as she unzipped the compartment that had it. In glancing around at the site they were in, Christy thought it was perfect. It was a wide enough clearing they had a good view of the sky and the moon managed to light up the meadow well enough for those with night vision. It was actually a rather romantic seeming location. It was a shame they weren't anywhere near ready to take advantage of that.


	32. GM true blood part 7

GM – True Blood

"You are so adorable." Pam gave Christine a teasing smile, with that hint of fang, and Christine couldn't help but blush. "Keep blushing like that, you smell delicious." The teasing just made Christine blush harder and Pam chuckled.

"So," Christine desperately searched for a different topic, because the teasing was getting to be too much. Sure she didn't catch on that Pam was a vampire, but Pam was acting very vampire right now, as if to make up for lost time, "were you thinking about being my consultant for my books?"

The soft teasing moan was making Christine's heart hammer a little at the sexuality of it. "You want your human character to seduce a vampire. I think I can teach you how to do that." And Christine's struggle to stop blushing was lost yet again. "Yes, that's a very good start there." Pam smirked at her blush. Before Christine was forced to ask Pam to stop teasing so much Pam sat a little straighter in her chair. "But seriously, I believe I fit all the criteria you were looking for. However, you should know that if I do help you, I may have to ask for you to remove some things from the story if they have the possibility of getting me into trouble. If your story starts a political nightmare, I can't be associated with it."

Censorship, Christine's mind screamed, clearly unhappy, but Voice spoke with a cool practicality, "They could kill her for it. She's trusting you to listen, because if you don't it could mean her life. You don't even know what she'd want out, or even if it would be a problem. She's asking if she can trust you." Christine paled at that, and suddenly her artistic outrage seemed unimportant. She'd rather bury a book than have it hurt anyone.

"Okay." She spoke softly and watched the slightly puzzled frown on Pam's face. Christine wondered how odd she'd looked when Voice spoke to her. "That makes sense. I don't want to cause trouble for anyone. I just want to finish this and see if it can still sell. It's hard to cut from a story, so just promise me you won't ask lightly. If you think something will cause real trouble, it's gone, but if you just don't like it let me know the difference."

"Okay," Pam nodded. Bread arriving at the table ended that line of discussion, as Pam took another sip of blood at the table that Christine was trying to eat at. Christine wondered if other people would be bothered in this situation.

The conversation, naturally, turned to being a vampire when it was still a secret. "It was both a better and a worse time." Pam explained. "The challenges have changed, and so have the rewards." Pam sighed and Christine found herself enthralled by the conversation. It took a lot to not ask a question in what was clearly a thoughtful pause. "The main challenge was to make sure no one suspected we existed. We had to be careful what we did publically, and we had to move often, but the rewards," Pam smirked with a fond smile and seemed to be remembering something, "the rewards made it easy to move."

Voice added to the conversation. "Blood would have been plentiful, and better quality than the druggies that offer themselves now or the bottled they get at the store. That is probably something you need to keep out of the books."

"But now," It was a coincidence, Christine was sure, but Voice had just inserted the part of the story that Pam clearly left out as if knowing that part wouldn't be offered. "We can openly establish ourselves in a community, but we have to be wary of humans that fancy themselves vampire hunters, like the Fellowship, or odder still, humans that seek to prey on our blood."

"That would be pretty stupid." Christine muttered, thinking of those after vampire blood, as if it were a drug. There were safer drugs out there for people eager to destroy themselves, and those drugs didn't come from people with more strength and power than any human could have, who would kill you for taking it.

"Yes, it is rather stupid." Pam gave her a small smirk. "But enough about me, tell me something about you."

None of what Pam said was really about her, Christine thought. It was about vampires in general. "Dinner is served." The waiters voice startled Christine back into remembering where she was, and that she hadn't really had more than bread and salad yet. She sat back just a little as he set her plate down for her. It did look delicious.

"She gets points for thinking that her story might upset your appetite." Voice sounded amused. "She doesn't know that I've explained the levels of decomposition to you while you eat lunch so you can get back to writing about the body starting off the next chapter." Christine smirked and looked down at her meal to hide her amusement at Voice. That one time wasn't as detailed as Voice was pretending it was. Once Christine knew she could trust Voice as a consultant herself, research was done in that manner. Christine was able to write much faster with an internal Voice that seemed to know so much about so many different things.

They talked a little about what it was like for Christine, growing up in Washington state, and how she managed to break into writing despite her refusal to only write heterosexual stories. Christine would have been paid more, and more well known, if she'd sold out, but she wasn't going to do that. Christine felt boring, but Pam laughed at some of her comments and it helped.

The most interesting thing about Christine was the one thing she couldn't share yet. Christine watched as Pam was given a second glass, and while the woman's attention wasn't on her, Christine thought at Voice. 'We will be able to tell her someday right?'

'I'd like to meet her too, so yes. I believe she'd understand better than most would.' Voice spoke softly and Christine felt a little surprised at that, until she considered the fact that Voice was going to be there if Christine did anything with Pam, and it wouldn't be right to get too far with the vampire without telling her there were two people living in this one body. The fact that Pam was a bit supernatural herself was a positive there, because perhaps she'd believe Christine, where a human woman might not.

'You have a way to talk to her?' Christine was a bit surprised, and the amusement she felt from Voice was strangely laced with regret.

'There is a way.' Was all Voice gave her and then Pam was smiling at Christine and Christine had to abandon that conversation for later.

"We still haven't talked about compensation." Pam teased as they started their walk to the minivan after dinner. "I know you were willing to pay money, but really, I am co-owner of that nightclub I work at, money is not an issue."

Christine's eyes widened a little, once again wondering why a vampire, and apparently an owner, had to man the door. That was the big reason Christine had assumed Pam wasn't a vampire, she had the shitty job. "Well, I hadn't really thought beyond a standard offer." She stopped walking right beside the passenger side of the van.

"I might be willing to work for blood." Pam spoke with a sexy whisper and leaned forward, pressing Christine's back into the van. The sensual way Pam looked at her made blood sound like a good idea, but Christine gritted her teeth and shook her head no.

"I don't even donate blood. My immune system gets weak when I do and I keep getting sick with anything people have around me." That sounded reasonable, she thought, as she fought the odd shaking in her body when she felt Pam's breath on her neck. It was the premeditated excuse she'd dreamt up on her way to Louisiana, as she thought perhaps a vampire might suggest this. She hadn't expected to be attracted to the vampire in question though.

"That is such a shame sweety. You need more vitamins in your diet." Pam offered and pulled back slowly. "I'll buy you some. The waitresses at the club are on something that seems to work."

"I wouldn't let her bite us without a careful test run first. We are unique, and for all we know that could be dangerous to her." Voice interrupted Pam's seductive stare and Christine moved to look over the vampire's shoulder as she considered that, because Pam's eyes were way too distracting. Voice seemed to think Christine might be tempted at some point to try it, and Christine knew it was just Pam's sensuality, her pure sexuality, that even made that a consideration for a second. It wasn't something she'd ever really wanted.

"That is disappointing." Pam almost seemed to nuzzle Christine's neck and that was nothing really, so Christine didn't understand why it was the most seductive thing she'd ever experienced. Her heart pounded hard and her breath caught in her throat, even as a lower part of her anatomy seemed to clench and spasm with need. "But we can renegotiate later." Pam's hand moved around Christine's body and the click of the van door opening had Christine moving to the side as Pam held the door open for her. Pam's knowing smile as she did that had Christine blushing.

"Oh she has us alright." Voice muttered and Christine was a little surprised at the words. "No blood without testing first, no matter how much you want it, because I can see she'll make us want it."

"Oh sweety, you are so tempting." Pam muttered under her breath after slipping into the driver's seat. They pulled out of the parking lot in silence, and Christine used that time to calm herself. Pam's voice was quiet. "Does it bother you when I tease you?"

"Not really." Christine admitted, and admitting that was a bit hard. Pam teased to flirt, and it was always intriguing and flustering. No one had ever gotten to Christine like Pam did.

"Good." Pam's smile was wicked and sexy, and Christine found herself watching the woman's profile as Pam drove her back home.

"I have some True Blood, and I need to get you my manuscript anyhow." Christine struggled with the offer, not wanting Pam to leave, but knowing that it was too soon for what she wanted to do. Her reservations about having any type of sex with Voice in her head amazingly faded when the very real prospect was in front of her, but she really shouldn't tonight. "Why don't you come in for a little while?" She hoped the 'little while' would make it clear they weren't having sex tonight.

"She is going to think its sex, or at least some making out." Voice informed her while Christine watched the naughty grin growing on Pam's face. Christine didn't need to be told.

As soon as Christine closed the front door of the house, following Pam in, Pam was on her, pushing her up against the door. Lips descended on her own and Christine moaned into the demanding contact. Vampires were apparently very forward, part of Christine's distracted mind filled in even as she felt her legs weakening.

The surge of strength she used to push Pam back, was a shock to her, because she was pretty sure she didn't want to stop her. "Not all the way, not tonight." Christine managed, but the kisses running over her throat had her hands clenching into Pam's clothes, holding her tight. "don't bite."

"Aw, sweety, why did you have to pull out the first date rule now?" Pam seemed to pout, but then her lips captured Christine's again.

"Oh God." Christine muttered when her lips were free again, and struggled with the fact that she didn't remember them moving into the room, even as Pam pushed her down to sit on the couch, and then straddled her. She finally remembered what Pam had said. "Because I want more than a one night stand with you."

"You are adorable." Pam smiled and leaned forward, pushing her body into Christine's as she leaned in for another kiss.

Christine didn't consciously even try to do it, but she grabbed Pam's hair and tugged her closer, kissing her more passionately. "Her neck" Voice told her, and even Voice sounded a little breathless. Hearing a voice now should have shaken some of the desire out of her, but Christine leaned in and nibbled lightly on Pam's neck, only to find the vampire's body tense and to hear Pam gasp. Voice gave good advice, Christine thought with a smirk into Pam's neck, before kissing that neck and then biting down just a bit harder.

"No fair, you bite and I can't." Pam moaned and it was like fire in Christine's blood to hear it.

"I'm not drawing blood." Christine managed to say, even as she felt fangs touch her lips, as Pam pulled her into another kiss. Pam's fangs felt long, and Christine found herself gentling the kiss to avoid damage to either of them.

"She can't control that when she's aroused." Voice told her as Christine found herself missing the abandon of their previous kisses because the fangs were too sharp to not be careful. Voice's words made the fact that Christine had made Pam lose a little control enter her mind and it was satisfying.

Pam slowed the kiss to the point they stopped. "If we won't go further, I can't keep this up. Vampire passion is rather all consuming, and without blood or sex, I may well burn up." Pam gave a small smile.

"Okay." Christine rested her forehead on Pam's shoulder and nodded. She could understand that, but right now her hormones were racing so much it was hard to think. "Okay." She muttered again, and tried to force her hands to let go of Pam. "Oh god."

"You are delicious." Pam smiled so wickedly at her. "We will do this again."

Pam eased off of her and Christine found the pale hand held out to her had no problem whatsoever in pulling her to her own feet. Christine barely felt like she'd helped at all. "I guess I should get my manuscript for you." It felt a little awkward to stop.

Pam kissed her gently. "Yes, I should go soon, before we get too carried away." Christine just nodded and went to grab the package for Pam to take with her.

Pam smiled and Christine watched her flipping through the manuscript quickly. "I expect I can read your manuscript in two days, and then be ready to start giving you advice, but I have to work that day. You could come in and we could take over the office for an hour." Pam glanced at her. "My next night off is Wednesday and I'd like that to be our date night, so if we can work at my club during my breaks we won't have to use my days off."

"Just keep it out of other hands." Was all she added.

Christine stood in her doorway, leaning on the door as Pam made her way to the van to leave. "I guess we're going to be hanging out in bars for a while. Make sure I don't develop any new addictions." Christine muttered to Voice as Pam got into the van parked on the street. Pam glanced over at her and gave her an odd look, before waving goodbye and putting the vehicle in drive.

"She probably heard that." Voice informed her. "Maybe we should bring up our little secret on the next date, because too many slips like that and we will look crazy." Voice was teasing even as Christine blushed. "Not to mention I don't think she'll want to wait too long for sex, and she may be very accepting, but it has to be rude to slip a threesome in without telling someone."

"God, you can be worse than she is. She is a bad influence on you." Christine sputtered out in embarrassment. She'd never even considered what they were doing or hoping to do to be a threesome. That just made her feel even more self conscious. She could feel Voice's amusement.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy it worked." Voice apologized, and Christine felt the sincerity. "It's been a bit too long since either of us has been with anyone, and she's someone we both definitely agree on. Kissing her was really nice."

"Yes it was." Christine spoke quietly, finally closing the front door as the minivan turned off the street and was out of sight. She smiled softly as she thought about what she'd done with Pam on that couch. "It definitely was."


	33. RP SH Voyager part 9

Round Peg, Square Hole - Voyager

Christy slowly stepped into Astrometrics, and stood silently just inside the doorway watching the rigid back of the only borg on the ship. "I'm back." She said quietly.

"I see." Seven said, but she didn't turn around to actually see, and that was when Christy realized that Seven was upset. It was actually a little surprising. Christy took a few more steps into the room.

"I was the best one for that mission." Christy spoke as she moved to rest her hands on the console and watch Seven's back.

"True, you were the logical choice." Seven turned around. "You, at least, can keep your thoughts to yourself." There was a hint of anger in those words and Christy studied the tense stance and the slight tensing in Seven's jaw.

"People who never had to share their thoughts never learn to control them. I can assure you my own thoughts are very violent at times." Christy defended B'Elanna gently, knowing that Seven just didn't understand how unreasonable that law was. "I can't control them, I just can keep them to myself."

"Captain Janeway insists on visiting every unknown world we run into. We could have lost our Chief Engineer and our Chief of Security on that planet." Seven's jaw clenched. "And you have yet to realize your potential, you could very well become just as invaluable to this collective. Her logic is flawed. We need to avoid these interactions and focus on the goal of reaching the Alpha quadrant."

Christy took a deep breath and frowned as she saw where Seven was going with this. Seven's proposal could very well lead to Christy learning if she can starve without her death energy, if Captain Janeway accepted it. Christy didn't think she would, the captain was a bit of an adrenaline junky at times and a boring trip home would never happen with her.

"I was never in any danger, not even for a moment." Christy reassured the blonde borg. "If those people had decided to attack me, had come at me with every thing they had, I would still have never been in any danger. I am a trained warrior, and they don't even know what that is. I had five potential plans to get out of there, and any one of them would have been successful."

Seven still looked unconvinced and so Christy's voice softened. "I can imagine these visits to other worlds make little sense, given the risk." Christy sighed. "But they will not stop, regardless of what you say. The people who chose work like this, who chose to explore, are by definition the type that want to see every unknown thing they can find. It is their driving force, it is what gives them the energy to get up in the morning and do the routine jobs that would drive them insane if they didn't have the break of new worlds to explore once in a while." Christy reached out and gently touched Seven's elbow.

"They have a goal and these side trips just endanger the entire ship and slow down their progress." Seven protested, as if logic were the driving force that should be obeyed, but Christy knew better.

"People rarely have just one goal, one reason for doing things. One of their goals is to get home, but when they get there they want to have stories to tell. They want to have information to share, to believe that they managed something positive out of being stuck here." Christy sighed. "At times, you can see how those goals are at odds, and at other times they work together well. That is why they stop at every planet, hoping to find something interesting to share, even as they continue on toward their home."

"It would be more efficient to focus on the one major goal." Seven sounded more confused and less irritated.

"It would be more efficient in one way. Another way to think of it is that they are already here, and it would take a lot of time and resources to get someone else to learn about the worlds in this quadrant. In one way they are being more efficient doing it all while they are in the neighborhood."

"I wish other people could explain things they way you do." Seven finally spoke after a quiet moment. It made Christy smile.

"I didn't get to eat today, and I barely slept last night. Want to go to the Mess Hall with me before I go to bed?" Christy asked with a pointed nod toward the door.

"I could keep you company, but I have already ingested my nutrients, and the Captain needs my report about the sector of space we are about to travel through." Seven spoke and it was slightly awkward, and Christy found herself thinking, a little cute. Seven was learning, in her own way.

"That's okay. We'll do it another time." Christy made sure not to look disappointed as she left, but she really had wanted to talk with Seven for a while, to perhaps explain how she'd ended up B'Elanna's sister. She'd just have to manage to do it at lunch tomorrow.

….

Seven sat at the table in the Briefing Room, watching how B'Elanna smiled and the way Tom gave her a grin back, as if they were amused by something. Ensign Kim entered and Tuvok behind him, as they all were assembling for the meeting.

"Well, now that we're all here." Captain Janeway spoke up from the head of the table. "I believe we should get this meeting going."

Each Department Head gave a review of how their Department was going and when it became Seven's turn she gave her report, and then paused. Christy said it wouldn't work, but Seven had to see. "Given the problems that first contact consistently comes with, I have been working on a path that helps Voyager avoid known inhabited worlds." Seven studied the frown on Ensign Kim's face, knowing he too had run into issues on away missions. Most of the crew had, and those details had been in the logs Seven read to familiarize herself with the crew and ship. Her eyes traveled to the captain, and she watched that woman's eyebrows crease. "With careful planning we can avoid unnecessary conflict and risk, and also improve the pace at which we make our way to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Seven, we're explorers." Captain Janeway's voice was softer and Seven gritted her teeth just a little at how accurate Christy's assessment was. "It is important to learn all we can about the planets we go by on our way home. Aside from making first contact, sometimes we are able to acquire technologies or supplies that we really need."

If she thought she could explain to them and have them understand, Seven would have continued arguing. It wasn't logical to try now, when she could see that Christy's assessment was correct, and she could therefore assume Christy's final conclusion was sound as well.

Commander Chakotay delivered his report and then, before finishing, smiled at B'Elanna. "So I heard I needed to update the crew information to include the recent addition to the House of Torres."

Seven glanced at the smiling Lieutenant Torres, and the chuckling Ensign Kim. "Well, I always did want a sister." The Engineer said with a smile. "And Christy is a good one to have at your back in a battle. She found the one loophole there was to slow down their scrambling my brain."

Seven's eyes widened as the words ran through her mind again, verifying she had heard correctly. "You adopted Christy into your house." Seven spoke, her voice flat and unhappy.

"Don't look so shocked Borg, she had my back there." Lieutenant Torres glared in Seven's direction. "I know you think you own her, but she isn't your drone. She can make up her own mind about who she calls family."

"Lieutenant!" Captain Janeway's voice was like a whip, trying to curb the hostility, but Seven glared into the widening eyes of B'Elanna Torres, as the engineer sat back in her seat, and stared back, her expression becoming less hostile and more shocked.

"If your lack of emotional control puts her in danger again, I will take steps to prevent you from getting a third opportunity to do so." Seven spoke coldly.

"Seven!" Captain Janeway seemed to growl, but Seven kept her eyes on the engineer in front of her. If Christy was now considered a part of this Klingon's house, then Christy will be expected to back the Lieutenant in battles, and Seven didn't want the hot headed engineer pulling Christy into dangerous situations again.

The silence was complete, until the Captain spoke. "I believe the meeting is adjourned." As those words were still on the captain's lips, Seven stood up and made her way for the door. She needed to seek out Christy.

….

"She isn't trying to use me, any more than I'm going to use her. I can, and will get into trouble Seven. It won't just be one way, and B'Elanna has promised to have my back in return. I may very well need that." Christy sighed as she stood up and attempted to interrupt Seven's surprisingly emotional tirade against B'Elanna Torres. The tirade was disguised as logic, but the motivation for this was very clearly emotional. "And I'm not saying that the way she treats you is right either. It isn't." Christy had expected a reaction, but this strong of a reaction from Seven was a surprise.

Now wasn't the time to point out that Seven wasn't entirely innocent of goading the Klingon either, those two just didn't get along. Neither had the ability to understand the world from the other person's point of view, and really, to be honest, B'Elanna should have been the one to see that first, because she was used to being an individual. The problem was both of their faults, but B'Elanna wasn't even trying to see how, in some ways, Seven was actually only seven years old. She's only had seven years of experience living as a single entity, if that.

"She will order you to not be my friend anymore, and as the head of her house, you'll have to obey her." Seven's fists clenched and Christy moved to step up behind Seven, and rested a hand on the borg's shoulder, even as Seven stared out the window at the stars.

"The captain couldn't even order me to do that." Christy spoke softly, feeling the tension in Seven's shoulder. "Stronger people than B'Elanna have tried to control me in the past, and I cannot be controlled. I am, and always will be, the only person making decisions about what I do, say, or believe." Seven's fear was motivating this, and Christy knew enough about B'Elanna to know she'd never issue orders, or be quite as petty as Seven was accusing her of. Christy would never obey orders either, if they were issued. That wasn't at all how she saw family working and she didn't sign up to be ordered around, and she didn't think B'Elanna was even thinking about it that way.

Christy moved to the side and did her best to catch Seven's eye. She stared meaningfully into the adorned eye that stared back with a little bit too wide of eyes, but Christy didn't let herself think about that now. "I don't let peer pressure dictate my friends, and I've fought hard to keep those people I care about near me before. No one here has the sheer power it would take to make me abandon you, because I would fight that."

Seven didn't stay long after she'd been reassured, though Christy could tell Seven was thinking hard about what Christy had said and Christy really wondered how Seven was interpreting it.

Christy went back to her work as a prep cook with a heavy sigh. Tonight she'd be having dinner with B'Elanna and thankfully it was a Seven and the Captain Velocity night, because telling Seven that Christy wasn't available for dinner this soon after Seven's being upset wouldn't have gone well.

The lunch crowd didn't start to appear for a couple of hours, and Christy was not surprised to see Neelix arrive before them to verify everything was prepared to his specifications, before he took over serving. Christy focused on keeping the food stocked and gave a few friendly smiles.

….

Seven found her productivity was once again down as she mapped the path Voyager was taking for the foreseeable future, her mind on the conversation she'd had with Christy in the Mess Hall. Her perfect memory fully able to recall the entire conversation, and the non-verbal communication that had Seven frowning just a little as she considered what Christy had done and Seven's immediate response to it.

Christy had rested her hand on Seven's shoulder, and stared into her eyes, while declaring that even the Captain lacked the power to make Christy leave Seven. Seven found herself analyzing her emotional responses to those words with confusion, knowing it would be much simpler to ask Christy to help her with this, but unable to wait until they were together again to ask.

Christy's touch, her words, were a promise that had Seven thinking about another conversation she'd had with Christy. Thinking about that, Seven couldn't help but notice how much she had grown to trust Christy and value her friendship and advice. She also considered how they'd been spending time together and how Christy promised to protect that even from the Captain herself. Seven could not remember ever feeling closer to another human being than at the moment Christy held her shoulder and stared into her eyes, promising to fight anyone that would try and separate them.

"She's ideal for a first time sexual encounter." Seven thought, while pausing in the data entry she was doing. "I am very confident that she fits all the criteria. I would never 'regret' copulating with her." That knowledge opened up another range of thoughts, as Seven contemplated how to tell Christy that, and to see if Christy concurred with Seven's analysis. The thought that Christy might not was somewhat disturbing. Based on Christy's responses to her, Seven believed that she fulfilled the same criteria for Christy, except for the confident choice, but then Christy wasn't facing her first sexual encounter, so her rules would be slightly less rigid.

Christy had set a precedent for having sex with her friends and her tutors. Seven could surely point that out. Seven frowned as her own resolve still did not improve her work productivity, and her mind was unable to stop working


	34. FD New Moon part 8

Christy could hear Jacob take another deep breath and make a disgusted sound. "They just pour the bleach on the pop and stir it up don't they." He muttered and Christy sat back in her own seat a bit more self consciously. Bella was luckily seated between them, and Jacob's sister was on the other side of him, but this was still awkward for her, the only one completely aware of how odd this afternoon really was. The theater was still filling, as there was time before the show.

"Did you want anything else to eat?" Christy asked Bella, who stared down at her two hotdogs and drink as if she was surprised that question could even be asked.  
"No, I'm fine." Bella told her and Christy just nodded and resigned herself to this experience.

"So, what's with the 'I wear sunglasses at night' look?" Jacob asked with a half smile and Christy watched as Rachel hit him in the thigh. He grimaced, but his eyes didn't leave Christy's glasses.

Bella tensed up a bit next to her but Christy had been expecting this. She hadn't decided how she'd approach this with a teen who was turning into a werewolf as they spoke though. The lie would be proved untrue in just a couple months for him, and there would be plenty of anger at the time. Christy really didn't know the best way to deal with this. "I think of it as a 'Futures so bright I gotta wear shades' look." Christy teased and gave Jacob a challenging smile, hoping to distract him. It didn't work.

"But really," Jacob pushed.

"Medical condition." Christy spoke softly, and then turned as the previews started. As the movie started, Christy let herself get lost in it, but she did hand over more napkins when Bella's eyes started to cry.

"Even the briefest of lives touch each other." Christy leaned in and quietly whispered to the girl beside her. "Wilbur will always carry a piece of her in his heart and she'll live on that way, and she'll live on through those lives he touches." Bella turned to give Christy a surprised look, even as the credits started to roll. "Mortality is something I'm very familiar with." Christy gave Bella a weak smile, not adding anything about what taught her this.

"Hey, anyone want an early dinner?" Jacob spoke as Christy was watching Bella drying her cheeks as subtly as she could when the credits started. "I could really use a burger."

"I don't know where you put it all. You ate most of the popcorn and a hotdog." His sister shook her head and gave Christy a small smile. "But you two are welcome to join us."

"I really need to get back." Bella spoke before Christy could think if she needed to make up an excuse. Christy glanced over at Bella and watched how the girl interacted with the people they'd accidently picked up on their movie day. Bella gave a weak, polite smile to Jacob and stood up, pulling her coat on. "I have to cook for Charlie, and I did just eat more than enough to last me for hours."

"It was nice meeting you two." Christy followed Bella's example and tugged her own coat closed as if preparing for the cold that actually wouldn't bother her.

The ride back to Forks was often filled with silence, but it was a comfortable quiet and so Christy didn't rush to talk through it. Bella had a slight smile on her face as they pulled onto her street. "I had fun." The words were said quietly and Christy smiled at the admission.

"So did I."

…

The day after Christmas came rather quickly and Christy could hear the Swan family from the sidewalk one house up as she made her way over, given her familiarity with their voices now it wasn't hard to check on the situation in the house before walking up. "I didn't know she was related to the Cullen's." Charlie's tense voice was easily proof that she should wait. Christy slowed and slipped up to the tree on the border between Charlie's home and the neighbor while she waited to see what had happened and if she was going to have to smooth feathers to get into the house because of her cover to protect her from wolves.

"Actually she's a Taylor." Bella muttered in the way she did when she didn't want to talk about something but still had to.

"But you told Billy she was related to them." Charlie hissed out the word 'them' and it made it clear to Christy that the Cullens were still unforgiven in this house. Bella's heart was racing a bit too much and Christy grimaced as she decided to take on the job of lying, she was a professional at it after all.

As she made her way to the front door Christy made a mental note to see if she could get a phone number for Billy Black, before she ran into the wolves in person. They'd be looking for her now, and she needed to explain her eyes before any wolf saw them. Christy was really going to lean on the gifted luck Annie gave her for that conversation.

The raised voices wouldn't be understandable to a human, perhaps not even audible, so Christy knocked on the door and schooled her features into pleasant ignorance.

Bella opened the door and gave Christy a wide eyed look that clearly was her attempt at a warning. Christy just nodded that she understood and watched Bella let out a breath and move to the side. "Is that?" Bella glanced at the box Christy was carrying.

"Your present, why yes it is." Christy gave the girl a teasing smile as she stood to the side to let Bella close the door. Charlie was watching her with sharper eyes, probably now really taking in the characteristics Christy had in common with the Cullens, all having to do with vampiric qualities and nothing to do with actual genetic relations. "Hey Charlie." Christy gave him a small greeting.

"Christy, I just heard something interesting." Charlie's tone was more cop that not, and it leant a feeling of interrogation to the conversation. "Bella here says you're related to the Cullens."

"Well," Christy frowned a little, "Somewhat I guess." She took a breath she didn't need and continued with her charade. "I'm related to Emmett, he's my cousin."

"Emmett?" Charlie spoke and Christy had to pretend not to hear the small pained gasp from Bella at hearing even that name. Emmett's hair sounded like it was closer to Christy's hair color, and Charlie didn't seem to ever really talk to him in the books.

"The big guy." Christy smirked at him, knowing Charlie would need that added reminder. "Esme was nice enough to let me stay at their old place when I needed a place, my last roommate bailed on me and I wasn't really making ends meet." Charlie looked a tad surprised that Christy had financial trouble, and it was yet another difference between her and them that Christy was sure would help.

"What do you do for money?" Charlie was eyeballing her sun glasses suspiciously now.

"Dad!" Bella protested the interrogation, and Christy just sighed and gave Bella a small look to try and reassure her it was okay. If Christy couldn't make up stories on the fly like this she would have been a pretty unsuccessful spy in her last life.

"Right now, I don't do a heck of a lot for money. I have a little left from when my Mom died and I'm doing what she wanted me to do." Christy took a shaky breath. "I'm working on a novel, she always wanted me to at least try once for my dreams, and I wanted to try and do that with her money, she didn't leave me enough for college and once I start that I won't have time to write."

That proved to be the right answer, for now. Christy knew they'd talk again, but Charlie gave some sympathy and let Bella drag Christy up the stairs for the late Christmas.

"Budding writer?" Bella asked once her bedroom closed.

"It can't be confirmed, I can fake it easily, and it explains why I'm able to visit you so much." Christy explained and then held the box out to a groaning girl. "So here is your gift, you ungrateful heathen." She smiled at Bella's shocked look, before Bella saw she was teasing.

"I," Bella took the box, and the weight of it seemed to surprise her for a moment. Hesitant fingers started for the edge of the paper wrapping and then Bella's heart started to pound a bit too hard for it to be nothing. Christy studied the paling skin and the smell of fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you if you don't like it." Christy teased softly, trying to calm Bella down.

"Maybe you should open it for me." Bella spoke words that made perfect sense to Christy, since Christy had read the books and knew what happened the last time Bella opened a present. "I'm kind of clumsy, I could drop it or something." Bella's words trailed off and it was a struggle not to say something that would let Bella know that Christy knew too much about what had happened.

"You can do this, and I kind of wanted to see your face when you open it. I can't do that and open it for you." Christy tried to keep a small smile on her face, while mentally cursing Edward and Jasper out for Bella's issue now. "I'll just tell you it isn't fragile."

Bella's fingers just played with the edge of the paper and the girl was staring at the gift like it might attack her. "What if I cut myself?" Bella's voice was so quiet only a vampire would hear her.

"Then I'll find you a bandaid." Christy spoke as matter of factly as possible. "Because I'm on a strict scumbag diet, so you don't have to worry about me." Christy pushed her sunglasses up onto her forehead and stared at Bella until the girl looked up at her. "I never come over hungry Bella, never, but I can tell you my willpower is rather strong, even if I had, and I won't cheat on my diet." Christy's bright red eyes were her only proof of that. She didn't want to mar Christmas with telling Bella she'd found a kidnapper on Christmas eve, or that she'd had to call the vehicle in herself, so that someone would release the kid from the trunk, rather than expose herself to witnesses.

Bella only looked partially reassured, and Christy realized it wasn't being killed that was on Bella's mind. "I'm alone Bella, I'm not about to do anything to lose my only friend." Christy spoke softly and found Bella's shoulders started to relax.

The paper ripped easily, and Christy had made sure to not tape it too well, so no blood was shed. Bella's eyebrows drew together as she stared at the spine of seven books and it just made Christy chuckle. "It's gonna be a classic someday, so I figured you might like it."

"Harry Potter?" Bella tore her eyes away from the books and the disbelief on her face was precious.

"I hear those are really good. Once you finish them I'm borrowing em." Christy said, therefore enforcing the need for Bella to actually read books again, because Bella knew Christy was too bored to want to wait long. It was perfect. Bella found the first in the series and flipped it open to see the description.

Bella blushed a little once she'd realized she was opening the book to look at the first chapter and set the books down on her bed. "Thank you for the books."

"You're welcome." Christy smiled, and was happy to see her choice of books just might work. It was not a classical romance, nothing like what Bella read before, and therefore was something she might try now.

…

They'd talked about movies and actors for a little while, mostly because Charlie was spying on them, but he gave up and Christy found Bella sitting and staring at the wall a little too long, before the girl spoke. "I'm starting Tai Chi soon, but what else will you do to train me?"

"There are a lot of things. I want to save the more extreme for later though." Christy thought about her plans for morgues and cancer wards, to explore death. And she barely let herself think about taking Bella out hunting with her, because she really wasn't sure that was a good idea, but it would teach Bella a lot.

Christy spoke with more authority, "I thought we should start with planning. You need to plan two lives now, one as a human and one as a vampire. You need to get your life in order for either possibility as we work on this and as you learn enough to make a decision." Bella frowned just a little, clearly not getting it. "It's time to apply for college, and also to research cloudy places to live if you aren't going to college. It's time to think about careers you could have, both with or without a heartbeat. It is also time to think about age, and the pros and cons of staying this young forever, or if twenty something would be better." Christy sighed. "I would have been happy with thirtysomething myself, more options, better chances to keep an identity for longer, but I'm stuck with what I've got." She stared into brown eyes. "Do you see what I mean?"

"But why plan two lives, why not wait until I'm able to make a decision?" Bella seemed really reluctant and Christy sighed heavily.

"It's better to know what your options are, all your options, in a situation like this. Bella, if you decide to be changed, there is no redo, no changing your mind, but you could delay that decision for a while, or put an age to it so you can make the most of your life. You really need to know what options you have, and also if you decide it isn't worth it you need to not have wasted time preparing for life after high school."

Christy stood up and moved to the window and stared out, fully aware of the human watching her. She understood that Bella was still drifting and lost emotionally, and it was a hard mental space to be in and make any sort of plans for the future. Christy's words were meant to inspire. "If we do this right you might not have to give up everything. You could still be in contact with your parents if you are pretending to be away at college, but you would need to be 'accepted' to a college far enough away they couldn't drop by to see you. Maybe, with my past experience I could make you look like you are aging with makeup, so you could see them once in a while. I think it's possible, most vampires wouldn't, but then they didn't spend ten years as a spy. I think, properly planned, you could still be around for them until they died." Bella flinched at that last word. Christy spoke more softly, "It wouldn't be any easier to deal with as a human, death is always around, but as a vampire you see more of it."

"I heard that I couldn't stay near them, that I wouldn't even be myself for years after being changed and that I could never see them again." Bella's voice was pained and her hands were gripping each other.

"That's a pessimistic view. I think, if we do this right, we could do better." Christy gave Bella a smile as she watched the small smile, the hope, start to show on Bella's face. Christy knew Bella could do better, so why not plan for it? "Worth making plans for?"

"Yeah, that's worth it." Bella's eyes shined and Christy felt a little apprehensive as the girl moved to hug her gently. "Very worth it." Finally Christy rested her own arms around Bella and took in the scent of blood and life, while feeling the warmth she no longer carried, resting against her.

"It won't hurt to show Charlie I can be a good influence." Christy added, as she heard the man starting for the stairs again, to spy. "He's about to check on us again."

"He just doesn't want me hurt again, and it didn't help that Billy made a big fuss when he heard you wear sunglasses all the time." Bella sighed. "Jacob brought that up. I don't think he's allowed to see you anymore."

"It would be shocking if he were." Christy spoke more softly. "You said Billy knows about us, so he'd know why I'd hide my eyes." Her voice got louder as she interrupted Bella's response. "I'm thinking about starting college next year. You could come with me, be my roommate." Christy widened her eyes and willed Bella to follow along.

"College? I, well, I haven't really thought about it." Bella stammered out, clearly understanding they weren't alone anymore.

"You're kidding right? I mean you're way too smart not to go." Christy put all the doubt needed into that line. "You could probably get a scholarship even. I'm most likely looking at a pile of loans, with mom being sick I didn't really do too well my senior year, but you're doing great in school."

Charlie proved to be Bella's father, as he accidently stepped right on the squeak in the hall. Christy could hear him cursing when he didn't that and she couldn't help but smile at his clumsy spy work.

"I'll think about it." Bella muttered and her father wandered off, to the bathroom.

"Good." Christy smirked when the bathroom door closed loud enough for them to hear. "I'm going to have to deal with his suspicions soon."

"How?"

"I'll think of something. Don't worry." Christy glanced outside to see it was starting to get dark. It tended to get dark very early in the winter in Washington.

Christy left Bella's house not too much later, with a phone number in her hand. When Charlie and Bella were distracted by talks about dinner, Christy had used her vampire speed and learned stealth to find where Billy Black's phone number was. The man wasn't listed in the phone books, so Christy copied down Charlie's personally scrawled number and took it with her after making excuses for not staying for dinner.

It was time to start to deal with the wolves, now that they knew she was there.


	35. rp sh Voyager part 10

Round Peg, Square Hole

Christy took the glass from B'Elanna's hand and leaned back on the couch while she waited for whatever it was that had B'Elanna shooing Tom out of the place after dinner so they could be alone. "So, I was wondering if my new sister has any romantic interests?" B'Elanna's eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. "And if I needed to threaten some behemoth with bodily harm if he breaks my little sister's heart."

Christy sighed and lowered her glass down to rest it on her thigh as she stared at B'Elanna. "You caught me, I get up to all sorts of things with Neelix in the walk in fridge. You wouldn't believe the places those vegetables I feed you all have been." B'Elanna's choking cough was reward enough for that nasty visual Christy gave herself.

"I'll never look at a leola root the same way again." B'Elanna managed to get out in even as she finished coughing.

Christy gave a wicked grin, "I know I don't." and watched B'Elanna blush even as the Klingon put her own glass down on the table. Christy sighed. "Seriously though, I'm not playing hide the leola root with anyone right now." And Christy wondered how B'Elanna would take the news her brand new sister wasn't into leola roots at all. Seven had assured Christy that lesbianism was perfectly acceptable in Star Fleet, though instances of it were considerably rarer than the traditional relationships. Part of Christy just stumbled over the idea that Star Fleet was technically the military, in a futuristic way, and therefore she expected some issues.

"We are in for an awfully long trip home Christy." B'Elanna sighed and leaned forward. "I don't think you should be alone for the entire ride. I could set you up with someone who isn't a complete p'tak."

Christy smiled at the offer. "That's alright, I think I can find my own playmates B'Elanna." Christy didn't really care either way at the moment, she was used to being single, and it was just easier to not worry about it. She had more than enough to worry about, in trying to blend into a whole new reality.

….

Seven moved a hand over her forehead to push some stray hair out of her eyes. She could feel she was in complete disarray and she gave a measuring look at the older captain that was somehow, in spite of Seven's advantages, beating her at Velocity.

"I believe that's a point for me." Captain Janeway smirked as she ran her hand through her own hair.

"Perhaps it is you that should teach Christy Velocity." Seven spoke flatly, as she prepared to start up yet again, still puzzled how she was losing this game.

"I could, but I think she'd rather it was you." The Captain moved to the table that suddenly materialized in the holodeck and pulled the bottle of water to her lips. "I'm not so blind as to not realize my Astrometrics officer is spending a lot more time off duty with our resident time traveler."

Seven felt apprehensive as she found her Captain noticed she was no longer putting in the same number of hours at work that she used to. "Christy assured me that 'free time' was a needed experience, and that you expected me to have some."

"And once again she is right." The Captain appeared more jovial than normal. "Like I've told you myself before, but you listened to her and I'm very happy to see you are making friends Seven."

"Yes, she is my friend." Seven watched as Captain Janeway's smile grew in power at Seven's admission. After a moment of quiet, Seven found herself wanting to ask questions about the nature of friendship and sex, but she knew the Captain would not answer such questions. Seven would have to ask Christy herself, perhaps when she brought up the idea of changing the parameters of their friendship.

"That is very good indeed." Captain Janeway said, before the table and water disappeared and Seven raised her phaser to try and prepare to earn a point in this frustrating game.

…

The lights in Christy's room were brighter, which was as close to a sunrise as she could program the computer to do. It was a warning that her time of sleep was almost over and Christy rolled onto her side and stared out at the stars out of the window, enjoying waking before the computer woke her up and the ability to just lay in bed for a little while.

The computer spoke the time, interrupting the relaxing lay about and Christy just sighed and rolled out of bed to prepare for a boring day of food preparation. It wasn't her day to work in another office, and really any other office was more interesting to her.

The chirp of her communicator surprised Christy just before she could step into the shower and she reached out to touch it as it sat on the countertop. "Christy here."

Seven's voice filled the bathroom. "I find I need to talk to you." The voice was off just a little and Christy frowned in concern at the slight hesitancy in it.

"I thought we were already having breakfast together today." Christy muttered, to be met with silence that told her all she needed to know. "Could you grab breakfast and come to my rooms?" Christy asked, anticipating that privacy might be needed.

"That is acceptable." The chirp signaled they were done talking and Christy just shook her head and hurried into the shower, because she only had a few minutes now. Thankfully, she was the only person on board who could be ready pretty close to instantly.

She was dried, dressed, and stepping out of the bathroom when the door chirped. Given how she'd rushed, Christy knew that Seven had planned this and she started to worry that Seven was still upset about B'Elanna.

"Enter." Christy told the computer as she made her way into the living room. Seven came in with two trays and the way Seven brought them to the table made Christy smile. Seven looked like she belonged in this room, which had been a goal of Christy's in inviting Seven over so often. "I might get used to room service." Christy teased quietly and watched the slight pursing of Seven's lips at the comment.

When Seven looked into Christy's eyes, there was something serious in them. "I wish to discuss the parameters of our friendship."

"Sure," Christy moved to sit slowly and ignored the meal set in front of her as she watched how Seven sat just a bit more rigidly than normal.  
"I have come to the conclusion that I am ready for my first sexual encounter." Seven's words were slightly more mechanical than Seven normally spoke, and Christy had learned that meant Seven was nervous, but really these words were a shock to her. Seven had not been spending enough time with anyone to say this. "I have utilized your criteria for a suitable partner for such an encounter and have found that they are all being met,"

"I don't see how," Christy started, but Seven was apparently not done talking.

"by you." Seven finished and Christy slowly closed her jaw and sat back on her couch a little, finally seeing what was happening. Flashbacks of the last time she'd been in this situation played in her mind, as she remembered the teenage girl from her home world that came to her to lose her virginity before they were all supposed to die. The awkwardness, the painfulness, of granting that girls last wish, the wish to not die a virgin, was not something Christy liked remembering.

"Have I miscalculated?" Seven's voice was quieter, and a rare insecurity was in it, drawing Christy away from her painful memories.

For a woman used to having to think fast and act faster, Christy found herself staring for a little too long, until she could see Seven withdrawing in the way Seven's eyes were losing that little bit of warmth they usually had when talking with Christy. "I'm sorry, I'm just really surprised." Christy took a deep breath and tried to think carefully about how to not hurt Seven at this moment, because Seven didn't even realize how vulnerable she'd just made herself.

Staring into blue eyes, Christy had to admit, once again, that Seven was a very attractive woman. She'd also seen hints of a sensitive woman under that borg façade a few times, which is why she really didn't want to mess this up and hurt Seven. Christy shifted so that she was fully facing Seven and gave the borg woman a gentle smile. "I feel really close to you too." Christy spoke softly and watched the tense jaw on the blonde start to relax.

"You have slept with friends before, and it is not your first time." Seven stated that like a list of facts. "Your rules are more flexible than my own at this time. We could copulate."

Christy wondered if Mark was laughing at her from the afterlife, as she was faced with his fantasy woman wanting to have casual sex with her. Mark had good taste though, Christy had always liked Seven in the shows, and in that show she had been attracted to the character, but this was reality and this Seven was vulnerable and unprepared. Even though Seven was just an amazing person, Christy was not jumping into this as carelessly as she'd jumped into Mystique's bed.

"Why do you want to have sex?" Christy asked quietly. "Why rush?"

"It is a basic human experience, and it appears to be central to many human interactions." Seven's words were all that was needed to firm up Christy's resolve.

"I've had sex with people who might have given me that answer before Seven," Christy sighed and stared into Seven's blue eyes. "Many people have sex for that reason, but few are happy to have done that later." She reached out to gently touch Seven's borg covered hand. "I don't want to be your mistake. An answer like that doesn't make me feel like I'd be anything but a mistake for you."

"What is the correct answer?" Seven asked and her tone was such that Christy knew that it was just a question about more requirements Seven thought she had to fulfill.

"Seven, the right answer depends on the person you're talking to." Christy could think of a few different answers that worked in different situations. I'm lonely and bored, I'm horny, I really like you and want to feel something tonight, I love you and need you, so many other answers went with that question. Christy wasn't sure what the right answer for her would be, now, at this odd stage in her life.

"What answer do you require?"

"I really don't know." Christy muttered and then sighed and looked into Seven's tilted face as Seven studied her. Christy paused, to realize her answer wouldn't be one that would satisfy Seven and she found herself thinking more deeply about what was wrong with this proposal so she could explain it better. "There are steps in intimacy between people, and you are jumping past way too many steps." Christy sighed and reached out to take Seven's hand. She could feel Seven's eyes on her as Christy gently caressed the skin on the back of the borg hand, taking in how the texture was just like human skin. "We've just started on touch, innocent touch." Christy looked up to see Seven staring at Christy's hand, that was holding her own. "Does it feel nice when I touch you like this?"

"It is," Seven's face took on a slight frown. "an interesting sensation."

"Do you want me to stop or do you want me to do it more often?" Christy continued to caress the hand and stare into Seven's face. Seven didn't even have a sexual orientation yet, but perhaps this would hint to a budding direction for her. There was also that, Christy thought, as she studied the borg staring at their joined hands. Seven might be straight, but she might not be. Given how poorly the tv series depicted her love life Christy was making no assumptions.

"I find it pleasant." Seven spoke softly, and there was a hint of wonder in her voice that had Christy squeezing Seven's hand gently before she even thought about it.

"How about, instead of sex, we just touch more often." Christy offered just as softly.

"Do I fail to meet your criteria for a sexual partner?" Seven asked and it hurt to hear the blonde even say that.

"No, Seven, you are beautiful, caring and strong, not to mention beyond smart. There is nothing wrong with you at all, other than your timing. You are going way too fast for anyone who would actually be worthy of your time, this is why Ensign Kim didn't take you up on the offer you gave him. If someone actually gives a damn about you they wouldn't take your virginity so carelessly, even though you don't value it yourself." Christy admitted and watched a question fill Seven's blue eyes. She wasn't sure she should have been that honest for a moment, but it was out there and Christy just sighed and went ahead with it. "Your first step needs to be non-sexual touch that perhaps can lead to some kissing."

Seven took Christy's hand and caressed the back of it, copying what Christy had done to her and Christy found herself staring down at their hands much like Seven had. Seven's fingertips were gently tickling at Christy's skin and it didn't have the hesitant awkwardness of a virgin in it, which made Christy start to see something that should have been obvious to her earlier. Christy looked up into Seven's face, watching her stare at the hand she was caressing. Seven was an adult, a virgin and inexperienced, but she wasn't a teenager like Shelly had been and it showed in even this simple touch.

Seven's confidence in this had Christy feeling a little adrift, as she found herself enjoying that simple touch. "And you are open to doing this step with me?" Seven asked as the hand stopped moving and Christy's eyes widened as she stared into blue eyes again, lost on what her answer should be.


	36. GM true blood part 8

Ghost in the Machine – True Blood

The lavender outfit was back on, as Christine made her way to the door of the bar again, to see Pam about the book. Christine brought a large shoulder bag to keep her notepad in, it also held her bound incomplete second novel, in case she had time to at least mark up where revisions might need to go while she waited between Pam's breaks.

Pam was, once again, in leather and dark makeup. Christine smiled just a little as she noticed that Pam was watching Christine walk up to the door. Pam made that outfit look just amazing, but it also helped that she was looking appreciatively at Christine. "Hey." A slight blush covered her cheeks, which only increased at Pam's amused and mischievous smile.

"The humans are starting off slow, and it is a warm night. Why don't you sit on the stool and we can talk." Pam offered and Christine found that proposal a great one.

"It's okay to like her, but don't be too smitten so early. The vampire might want a little bit of a challenge." Voice sounded amused as hell and Christine couldn't say anything back to her with witnesses like this.

"I read your book." Pam patted the stool, so Christine moved to take it and glanced at the podium from the working side for a moment. It held what was clearly the schedule for workers tonight and a crossword puzzle. "It was very seductively dark and intriguing."

That was the best review Christine had ever heard about her work, but then the way Pam's lips seemed to caress the word 'seductively' had a lot to do with it. "Thank you."

"Your vampire," Pam smirked, "appears to be the sheriff of her area." Christine frowned a little as she didn't get the comment. "I think you'll need some educating on the politics of vampires for this book. She would be the leader of a physical region. She would have people she reported to and people that reported to her." Pam proceeded to explain the hierarchy in the vampire world and when a few young men came up to them for entrance to the bar she gave them an irritated eye roll and less than subtle insult, before sending them in, before continuing their conversation.

A group of people came to the doorway, standing in line as Pam looked over the id of the three in front of her and Christine looked passed them to see more people moving towards them. Business was picking up.

People in gothwear stared at Christine with either disdain or confusion while they waited. Even as Christine tried to pull her attention to her notes, so she didn't have to see people judging her, Voice spoke up. "Watch that young guy with the blood red hair." Christine glanced at him while Pam waived some brunette into the bar, to see what Voice was talking about. The thin guy did have hair unnaturally red and rather spiky, but it went well with his leather pants and black tshirt. "Tap, tap tap, do you see it?" Christine almost made a face at the unclear description, before noticing the left hand that bounced against his thigh, or that it held something small.

"What is it?" Christine whispered as quietly as she could to Voice, but the way Pam stopped and glanced at Christine had her blushing for the mistake. Christine just shook her head, and hoped Pam would ignore her for a minute more, as Voice was rather intense at the moment.

"He is way too nervous for this. I'd bet money that's a fake id in his hand. He looks old enough, but he's probably only 19. See how he holds it and looks at it once in a while. Have you ever been that interested in your own id before?" Voice's lesson was a bit unexpected, but Christine thought about it and, really, only when she'd just earned her first license was it worth noticing like that guy kept glancing at his.

As he stood up in front of Pam, Christine waited to see what would happen a bit nervously herself. She wasn't sure she should say anything, but would Pam catch it?

Pam took the id and gave it a bored look, like she'd done a few times, and her eyebrow arched. "I'm the first to admit I've been a vampire so long I can't judge human age very well." She drawled, "but your heart is beating like a little bunny rabbit. Get out of here and come back when you're old enough to have pubic hair."

"I'm twenty five." He indignantly spoke and Pam's eyes narrowed. Christine watched as Pam leaned in closer.

"How old are you?" Pam stared into his eyes and spoke with that commanding voice she sometimes used.

"Twenty." The boy spoke, his voice strangely flat.

"I don't want to see you here again until your little blue balls are twenty one." Pam's contempt was clear but the way he just nodded and left without argument was fascinating. Pam's job demanded a certain amount of attitude, but Christine found herself far too impressed with it.

With the steady stream of people starting to come, it was clear that they were done being able to talk for now. Pam sent Christine in to wait for her break. Christine felt self-conscious as she walked into the bar with a lineup of Goths watching her, clearly very interested in her because she'd been up there chatting with Pam and wasn't dressed 'properly' but she did her best to not show it.

Erik was sitting on that chair again, looking bored as people stared, and a few brave people approached him to be waved away. Christine just nodded to him when he appeared to notice her, before turning to slide into a seat a little out of the way and in a corner that was just barely inside the bar at all. He still made her a bit nervous. In Pam that predatory air was sexy as hell, but in Erik it was just intimidating.

People entering caused a slight breeze at her table as they passed her by to go further inside. Christine did her best to ignore the odd atmosphere and pull her work out to go over. It partly worked, because she was startled by someone talking to her suddenly. "So, what you having?" The waitress, Ginger, asked and Christine looked up from her notes. "Oh, and Pam says you don't buy anything tonight. On the house." Ginger seemed to be studying Christine as she said that, clearly wondering why Christine was worth the bother and not finding an answer to that.

"You're too distracted tonight, if you get anything make sure it's a bottle and they give you the lid." Voice spoke up after being mostly quiet for a while. "We don't need another drugging attempt tonight." That made sense and Christine ordered a bottle of beer, with lid, knowing she'd probably take forever to drink it.

Now, Voice was more helpful in pointing out vampires and it was just a tad irritating that Voice had clearly known what Pam was and let Christine embarrass herself, but she did understand why. Now that Pam's secret was out Voice was showing Christine how to spot the pale skin, the predator air, the little 'tells' that made identifying vampires easier.

As the night wore on, Christine found herself studying Erik, and more importantly how other vampires that slipped into the bar approached and talked to him. She couldn't hear anything being said, but she could see the way they would bow their heads just slightly. She barely looked down as she flipped her manuscript over to start taking notes on the back of pages, on little mannerisms that would help flesh out her book. If her fictional vampire was truly a sheriff like Erik, then she'd get some of this from those visiting.

It gave Christine some ideas for additional scenes, and revisions. She focused harder on writing and was doing it long hand, which really irritated her because she couldn't write as fast that way. A new chapter was being fleshed out to replace one that didn't quite fit, now that Christine understood a little about vampire hierarchy. Talking with Pam was really helping out and Christine felt energized in her project.

"I've noticed you watching me." A masculine and familiar voice startled Christine out of her description of the clothes her character would be wearing for this scene. Christine felt her muscles tense even as she looked up to see the blonde male vampire staring down at her. He was tall, far taller than she'd thought as she watched him sitting and waiting for people to approach him. "It seemed rude to not come over here and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Christine offered, finding Voice's insistence that Christine not bow her head like the vampires visiting Erik did slightly distracting, but Christine ignored the feeling she was making a mistake listening to Voice this one time as she stared Erik in the eyes. "Pam gave me some suggestions and I'm just trying to redo a chapter. Apparently my character is a 'sheriff'."

"So you were watching me for ideas for this character of yours?" He smiled somewhat flirtatiously and motioned to the chair across from her. Christine just nodded her permission and could almost hear the gasp of a few people as Erik sat down across from her. As he sat she did glance around and she was right, quite a few eyes were watching this exchange.

"Actually, I was mostly watching the people visiting you to see how they act." Christine told him, her voice just a tad deeper as she tried to deflect the idea he had that she might be more interested in him than was true.

He frowned just a little, but it was so fast that only Voice's confirmation kept Christine from thinking she'd imagined it. "Oh, what a shame, I really could have shown you a good time. It's my duty, after all, to entertain my progeny's guests when she isn't available."

"He's Pam's maker." Voice muttered the information before Christine had a moment to decipher his comment. "He cares for her, but isn't above trying to cause her trouble just because he's bored."

"You look like you're ready for another drink." Erik said while looking at the half full bottle of beer and Christine wasn't stupid enough to stop him when he waved Ginger over. "You also might like more light. Human eyes are so poor in the dark." He glanced at the small light that was helping Christine read her notes. Her eyes had adjusted, but he stood up and held out a hand as if to help her out of the chair. "We could have a drink in my office and I'll let you and Pam use it for your 'work'." He smiled and it didn't feel as friendly as his words hinted at.

"We need to get out of this." Voice's words were not reassuring. Going anywhere with Erik felt like a mistake, especially somewhere alone. "Do what I tell you to do, we don't want to be alone with him. He doesn't see us as anything but a toy right now and that's dangerous." Definitely far from reassured, Christine took a deep breath and did her best to focus completely on two things at once, Voice's words and the world around her and Erik. She'd gotten better at this ever since Voice joined with her, but now she didn't want to miss anything at all. She wasn't stupid, she knew vampires were dangerous. She just hadn't expected to be interesting enough to garner much attention. She'd enjoyed being wrong with Pam, but not with Erik. The games she was suspecting Erik would want to play weren't going to be fun for her.

…..


	37. MM gargoyles part 10

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

Demona watched as Christy laid out the blanket and started to pull out containers of food, noticing that the female did move around better in the dark than a human would. Perhaps her eyes even rivaled a gargoyles.

"It didn't escape my notice that you know far too much about many things." Demona spoke as she wrapped her wings around herself and stood at the edge of the blanket. "You knew who and what I was very quickly, and from what you've said you knew of the clan and their attitudes before you ever met them." It was somewhat alarming actually, as Demona wondered how her own secret identity was so easily seen through. She was also a little irritated with how long it took her to catch on to the fact that the clan couldn't have possibly told Christy Demona's secrets, as Christy had met Demona first.

Christy sat back on her legs, squatting on the ground and Demona could hear a quiet sigh come from her lips as Christy stared up at her. "That's not really where I wanted to start, but I don't have a chance of convincing you to wait for that answer, do I?" Christy stood up smoothly and Demona just waited, crossing her arms in front of her. "No, I can't say I blame you."

"Well, that is nice, but it still isn't an answer." Demona snarled, and then frowned when that seemed to have little effect on the female, who just looked somewhat lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, you picked one of the harder questions for tonight. This might take a while." Christy bent down and pulled something else out of the picnic basket. "And if alcohol affects you, I really recommend having some." The wine bottle was in her hands as she stood back up. There was a hint of a smile on Christy's lips as she made that offer.

Demona just nodded slightly and watched as Christy's finger actually became a cork screw. When the female nodded to the blanket, before starting to pour, Demona slowly lowered herself down for their picnic. It was undoubtedly going to be one of the most interesting meals of her life, if the way Christy was acting was any indication.

When Christy sat down across from her, she ran her hands a bit roughly through her hair, a clear hint at how unhappy Christy was with Demona's question. "I'm not actually surprised you were the first one to think to ask me this." Christy gave Demona a brief smile. "I always thought you were the smart one."

"Flattery won't change my mind." Demona gave a small smirk at the female, knowing that Christy couldn't have thought it would be that easy.

They dished up quietly as Christy was clearly organizing her story. Demona was going to do her best to see if there were lies on that female's tongue.

"I have an ability, it's unreliable, but it is very powerful." Christy sat in front of her plate, making no motion to eat and Demona found her own hands lowering her own plate to the blanket. "I don't know if you realize that there are countless possible realities, or dimensions." Demona frowned as she considered that thought. She'd heard the wild theories, of course, but Christy talked as if this was a simple fact. "I can travel between realities but I can't really control my destination very well."

Demona's eyes widened as she stared at the female in front of her, and if she hadn't already seen some of Christy's odd powers she'd call her a liar immediately, but there was a nagging feeling it could, potentially, be the truth. "That's a very bold claim." Demona spoke slowly. "You expect me to believe you knew of me from another world?"

Christy grimaced. "Here is where my claim gets bolder. No one ever takes this part well." Christy sighed and glanced up at the sky for just a bit too long, before moving her eyes back to Demona. "While I can travel these realities, I rarely do. What I find really fascinating is how many people can 'see' through the layers between realities and write about what they see. I've come to the conclusion that every good story is real somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Demona's eyes burned just a little as a thought started to bloom in her mind.

"The first world I went to, after my power developed was actually one I'd read about in a comic book." Christy sighed heavily. "I met people who I'd read about as a teenager and knew a lot about who they were and what they'd been through. Not everything though, because writers can't put every little detail into a story."

"I'm not amused with this little joke." Demona hissed as her eyes burned a bit brighter.

"You really thought that the Princess was going to kill the clan as you all slept one day." Christy spoke softly, and quietly. "The way you were all being treated at the castle, I'm pretty sure it might have really gone that way, I've seen hatred like that lead to genocide, but your plan to stop her and the other humans really backfired on you."

With a heart that was starting to pound a bit faster, Demona stared in disbelief as Christy gave her a sympathetic look. "I know some of the history of this world as well Demona, and I know you can't be comfortable with that. I'm willing to try and prove it to you if you'd like, but just know that writers never give the entire story, so I won't know everything."

"You can't expect…" Demona felt shaky and angry, her eyes blazing, but Christy was just calmly and apologetically sitting still, not even preparing to defend herself.

"You saved MacBeth from that fall, even though you hated humans a good deal already." Christy spoke just as slowly and softly as she had before and Demona found it hard to swallow. "That time had to have been hell for you, but you tried to make a new start of it all and the Wyrd Sisters manipulated so many people to capture you in their spell."

The fire burned out of her eyes in shock as she really, truly started to believe. Christy's voice was a mere whisper, "You had very good reasons for what you did, but your plans were all flawed. Still, I doubt the clan ever took the time to really listen to why you did it all. It is so much easier for them to just point fingers and declare someone evil, a villain, when life is nowhere near that simple. They are far too innocent and judgmental." Christy's eyes stared unblinkingly at Demona and Demona fought the urge to pull back and put distance between them.

Demona felt exposed and vulnerable and it wasn't a good feeling. Christy's words were so true, on a level Demona couldn't deny. No one in the clan ever asked why Demona did what she did. It had galled her when they just pointed fingers, ignoring that back then they were living in the clutches of a dangerous enemy and weren't doing anything to protect themselves.

"People I trusted turned their backs on me too, people I fought beside and defended.  
We have that in common. " It sounded like Christy was revealing an old wound, something that pained her still, and Demona found herself surprised at the compassion she managed to feel in spite of the shock of it all. "I can see what has to be done, and I can do what is hard to do, and some people never forgive that."

"No, they don't." Demona finally spoke after the silence went on for too long, and then stared up at the sky in silence.

They didn't talk for an untold amount of time, but when Christy started to move Demona focused on her again. Christy just picked up her plate and slowly started to eat, as if the world and reality itself hadn't just been rendered to pieces by her words.

…

The silence was full of tension and Christy repressed another sigh as she quietly continued to eat the food she'd dished up. Demona's arm started to, almost mechanically, feed herself as well. Christy really would have preferred to lead up to that question, but once it was asked it had to be answered. Anything less would have created too much distrust to ever get anywhere with Demona.

"So you've seen my life." Demona spoke finally, and it was reserved and lacked enough emotion for it to be just a conversation.

"Some of it." Christy admitted just as utterly calmly.

"If I still don't believe you?" The words were said casually, and it was a challenge. One more push should do it, Christy thought, remembering conversations with others that started this way.

She didn't want to push too hard, so a few topics that would leave no doubts were considered and tossed aside. They didn't need to bring up more bad things, but so much of what Christy knew of Demona could be painful to remind her of. "You were pretty pissed when you found out Puck tricked you, by taking your wish to not be stone during the day and turning you into the very thing you'd learned to hate. Human." Christy gave Demona a small hint of a smile, in spite of the searching stare she was getting in return. "But you really turned that around, no matter what you may have thought about it. You walk among them now and no one sees it. I can appreciate the skill that takes, but I'll admit I wish I'd seen you screw it up a few times. It would have made me feel better about my first year as a shifter if you had been a bit more clumsy about it all." Christy tried to lighten the mood. "After I finally learned to take on male form, I just about screwed up my first mission using it by walking into the ladies room like I belonged there. When women stared at me in shock I just stared back, wondering why until I caught a look at myself in the mirror."

It was a small amused smile, it only lasted for a moment, before Demona covered it up. Still, Christy decided they'd had enough huge revelations and made plans to pull the conversation to pleasanter topics that might actually have Demona enjoy her company.

"Mission?" Demona proved she was as smart as Christy thought she was by that one word question. Demona wanted to steer this conversation.

"I'm a spy." Christy gave Demona a smirk. "I think you'll find most shape shifters at least dabble in that line of work."

"So there are more like you?" Demona tilted her head and seemed very curious.

"Yes and no. I'm more than a shapeshifter. The people in my second world claimed I was like them, that I'd been one of them and it was what made my change possible, but there is too much to that story and I'll save that for another time." Christy sighed and shifted her legs off to the side of her so she could lay on her side and face the gargoyle, who was sitting cross legged in front of her. She was going for a casual air, because this had the potential of being an interrogation and she didn't want it to get that way.

"Your change?" Demona asked, but she was making herself more comfortable on the blanket, so that was something. Demona's tail shifted as she moved to lean on one arm and stretch her legs out as well, facing Christy. It looked more comfortable at least, more casual, but Christy would be willing to bet a little money it was a calculated move on Demona's part to try and encourage Christy to continue sharing stories.

"When I realized I wasn't human." Christy grimaced, remembering the moment that had ended her own world and powered her up enough to evolve completely. "You know, I've only seen a little of your life. If we keep this up for much longer you may well know more about me than I know about you. Hardly seems fair on a date." Christy gave a smile, but she knew a good amount about Demona so it wasn't like they were in danger of reaching that point tonight.

Demona's eyes seemed to be trying to stare through Christy, but there was a rustling of her wings and then Demona sighed. "I was hatched over a thousand years ago, not just yesterday. I can recognize the lie in those words you just uttered. Was the 'story' about me, the one that made you know about this world?"

"Actually, it was about the clan and them waking up in this time." Christy admitted, remembering that week she spent in hiding, waiting to see if the mission she'd just completed worked or if she'd need to go back and assassinate the man. That time fell right at the start of a Gargoyles marathon that had been on tv. "I only kept watching it because you were in the first episode." She smiled at the gargoyle just a little teasingly.

"Yes, the spell." Demona grimaced and once again stared at Christy. "If you are living with Fox Xanatos, you have met the clan."

"Yes, I've met them." Christy pulled her own glass of wine closer and took a sip before setting it back down. "But they don't know too much about me. I wanted to solidify my identity and be prepared to leave before we had that talk. I anticipate they will consider me as much a villain as they consider you once a few things come to light." Christy was a bit naïve in her last world, but she was going to be prepared this time for the people around her to turn on her. She wasn't going to hide much from her last world though, because she'd decided to not invest years into making a life here before finding out it wouldn't work this time. If that history couldn't be accepted by anyone, if she couldn't find any friends or allies to accept the spying and assassination, there was no point staying, because that was hardly the darkest of her history. No, she was going to lay some of her dark history out if it wasn't looking good, she was going to leave this world and try her luck again.

There was a very brief chuckle but it was so brief that Christy barely caught the small smirk on Demona's lips. "I think that's most likely a good plan. I don't even know your story yet, nothing concrete, but I can already tell you and Goliath will not get along too well."

Christy returned with a rolling of her eyes, "I don't know why you say that, was it the stealing or the killing you think he'd be more upset with?"

"I think it might be the plotting that will do you in." Demona's eyes seemed to take in Christy, moving up from the hand holding the base of the wine glass to Christy's eyes. "For example, I believe you have plots and plans to do some rather violent things in this world and that is one reason you are trying to make some sort of alliance with me." This time Demona's smirk stayed on her lips and Christy shook her head at the straight forward approach yet again taking a hold of the conversation.

"I won't lie, I do have some plans." Christy moved to sit up, as casual wasn't happening. "I don't think I told you this, but in that last world my people were not popular. The government, other groups, made life hard. Some groups decided to hunt us down, to try and kill us." Demona's eyes started to lightly burn red and she sat up quickly. "My job was to fight the humans that wanted to kill off my friends, people I cared about. I did that job for ten years, and I'm good at it."

"The humans were hunting you?" Demona's voice had a growl to it.

"Yes, but," Christy stared straight into burning eyes. "I hunted them too. In the end, though I got little credit by that time, I had destroyed the base, the funding, the respect of those organizations that were seeking our blood and we managed to secure some protections against that. The battle was far from won when I left, but if they are smart they will not face a government that proposes internment camps, jail, or forced sterilization again."

"Sterilization?" Demona's voice rose and her wings flaired out in her anger. Christy just gave Demona a nod. It hadn't mattered to Christy, her powers sterilized her, but she'd heard the tears and screaming when that law was proposed, and just barely didn't pass. It had been too close and Christy knew her and Mystique had been the hidden force stopping that one.

"It's too early to talk about plans, I'm just getting the lay of the land right now." Christy admitted. "But I do want to keep the humans here from walking down that same path they did in my last world."

"And this is why you sought me out." Demona spoke quietly, but approval was obvious in her tone. "Goliath will never understand that the humans' tendency toward genocide exists, even though he's faced it and he will tell you that these humans are different, better, than the ones you faced before when we both know they are all the same." Her words became louder as she talked and there was an angry hiss in the last few words.

It wasn't completely true, Christy knew some humans were different, but the issue was the same. Rather than point that out now, Christy just picked up her wine glass and held it out, waiting for a moment until Demona caught her intension.

"I do not want another race to go through what we went through, having to fight for even our legal right to be alive." Christy admitted it in a strong voice as Demona picked up her wine glass. "And I will work to prevent all the signs that it is happening, as I can recognize them well."

"This is the easiest alliance I have ever made." Demona said and they clinked their glasses, before Christy took in another sip of the truly good red wine. Christy would have to argue with Demona at some point over the methods they use, but for now, Demona appeared much more open and actually a bit happier if that smile was any indication.


	38. FD New Moon part 9

Floatation Device – New Moon – by princess alexandria

"My son, MY son, told me you wear those sunglasses all the time. I know what that means." Billy's voice had gotten loud as Christy asked for a second time to meet and discuss a treaty, because he'd flat out told her no the first time.

"I don't eat what you think I do." Christy fought her own frustration on the phone with him. "I only kill monsters, Rapists, Murderers, Kidnappers. I never kill good people." Her voice softened. "And about your son, I didn't know how to get rid of him politely and being rude to him would make me feel like an asshole kicking a puppy. He's so full of joy, I couldn't do it."

Billy Black had sputtered at that, and Christy knew that he realized his son was changing into a wolf in that moment. "But still you kill people."

"No one you wouldn't kill yourself. None of your wolves would have let those monsters live either. I am positive of that. No one with the power to stop them would just let monsters like that walk among good people, knowing what they would do." She caught the irony of her words at the moment of his small shocked gasp. It helped her speak more gently. "I give them a chance to not do what they are doing, I wait to be sure of what they are. I wait too long, if anything. I give them too much time to terrorize the people they are hurting, just to see if they will turn away from what they are doing. The rapists I killed were in the act or all lined up to drive into those women before I tugged them away, the murderers had already killed their victims. I finally didn't wait when I could hear the child screaming for help from the trunk of the car the kidnapper was driving." Only the details would help, because the story in his mind was much darker than Christy's reality.

She glared out at the parking lot she could see from the rare payphone she'd managed to find in Forks. "I would even like your permission to not wait as long as I do, but I did not want you to claim any of those men were innocent, I gave them chance after chance so you couldn't say I was wrong. I need that treaty, because I'm not leaving Forks. If I don't get that treaty, I'll still be here, but I'll run the risk of having to kill a wolf. I don't want to do that."

"You, you." Billy sounded stunned, a bit too stunned actually and Christy went quiet, hoping for an explanation to his tone. He just sounded resigned as he spoke again. "I'll have the boys meet you at the border, but we aren't promising anything. It's just a meeting."

The border was rather large, so Billy gave her better directions before hanging up on her. Christy had her meeting now, and an odd feeling she was missing something.

Christy went a little early and used that time to take in the area. She noted the water in the creek was too shallow to be an escape if she needed it, the trees were tall though, and if she had to run along the tops she could get some speed going as well. She took in the location of the road and the nearest shop on the Forks side of the border if she needed a populated area to race toward. Her evaluation of the area wasn't anything unusual for her and she just sat on a downed tree trunk and waited for the wolves.

The smell of wet dog reached Christy just a moment after the sound of running did. She stood up and faced the direction the sound was coming from. There was a pause, and then three nearly naked men stepped out of the treeline. The shorts they wore were not as long as men normally wore, probably because less fabric was easier for them to carry around, but it was showing off thighs.

At least they changed so that they could talk, that was a good sign, Christy thought, as she watched how cautiously then glanced around, before stepping out a few more steps. They still stopped several feet away.

"So this is the vigilante leech?" One of the boys sneered at her while pretending he was talking to the other two. He didn't try to hide his disgust at her scent, even though Christy was politely ignoring their own unique smell. Christy dismissed him as it was obvious he was Paul, and looked at the other two to try and figure out which was the Alpha Sam.

One of the remaining two wolves actually gave her a small hint of a smile and Christy stared at him a moment, confused, before the more serious of those two took a seemed to draw her eyes to him. He spoke. "We have never made a treaty with a human drinker. We never would have, and it should have occurred to us that the Cullens wouldn't necessarily follow that rule." He stared into her uncovered red eyes.

"The Cullens have a few friends with diets like mine." Christy admitted while not having to lie yet. The books had briefly mentioned Peter and Charlotte and when Christy had first read that she'd fully understood why those two vampires would hunt the way they did. After Christy fully realized where and when she was, it was also that brief memory that helped her decide to stick to her own vampire diet plan.

The wolves came to her assuming she knew the Cullens, like she'd planned. "It takes a lot more work, but in the end, like he said," Christy glanced at Paul, who had his arms crossed in front of him and an irritated scowl on his face, "I can save people just by what I eat."

"What's to say she won't get impatient someday and take out the victim as well as the scumbag." Paul growled. "Beaten women bleed, its gotta be tempting to a bloodsucker."

It took an effort to not smile as Christy realized Paul wouldn't say that if they weren't considering giving her that treaty. They were barely adults, they hadn't seen or experienced nearly as many of these types of meetings as Christy had, and they had just tipped their hand. It was a testament to Annie's luck powers that there was a chance here for Christy to do this without violence.

"Paul!" Sam growled at the bristling wolf in human form, and Christy now to could claim to know that one name at least.

"Well, Paul. First off, my name is Christy, not leech or bloodsucker." Christy spoke evenly and stared at him. "But you can call me Leech if you like, it doesn't bother me." She smirked at him, taking the power of namecalling away from him. "It'll be like a little pet name." She could see him bristle even more at the way she emphasized the word pet.

"I'm the Alpha." Sam spoke, and it was clearly a maneuver to get her attention off of Paul. "Sam." He pointed to himself. He made no move to introduce the third wolf, and Christy really didn't remember what that wolves name might have been.  
"Okay, well Paul brought up a good point." Christy nodded to the more hotheaded of the wolves and stared at Sam while she did it. "The scumbags I do feed on often are making people bleed when I find them." She worked to spin that doubt Paul introduced. "I've even been better able to find them at times because of that. The point I want to make is that seeing that just pisses me off, it doesn't make me more hungry."

She rolled her eyes a little and then sighed heavily, crossing her arms in front of her as she studied the Alpha of the Pack. She wasn't sure how he'd take her words, but she was aware that they were just offering her a chance to convince them, they were just offering to listen without too much prejudging. It was what she'd hoped for, more than she'd expected though. "It isn't that I'm unable to live on animals like the Cullens, it isn't that I think the blood of humans is too hard to give up. I learned as a human not to be a picky eater, whatever keeps you alive is good enough. I ate more than my share of spoiled food, among other things, just to survive my human years." She gave a slight grimace at that, and noticed she wasn't the only one. "I chose to stick to what I call my 'scumbag diet' because I can't see having all this power and not doing something to help people. I can't swoop in and save people like superman, but this I can do." No, her last life rarely even had her doing it that way. She was always one to stick to the shadows.

"And if you can't find enough scumbags?" Sam asked pointedly, but he didn't seem to be standing as rigidly as before.

"Well, then I'm able to eat animals if I have to, but sadly I haven't found a shortage of scumbags yet. I wish it wasn't so very easy to find them." She ran one hand through her hair.

"There really is that many?" The unnamed wolf spoke quietly and Christy glanced at him to see a troubled look on his face.

She spoke right to the troubled wolf, knowing all of them were watching her. "If I needed to hunt every day, I would probably still rarely need to rely on animals. I don't hunt nearly that often, and I could live a very long time before I have to resort to bambi. But it isn't that humans are evil, or that there are a huge numbers of scumbags roaming the streets all the time. It's that I know where to find them, I know how THEY hunt and I can find them doing that."

"Did you ever hunt like this in Port Angeles?" Sam spoke, and Christy narrowed her eyes and stared at him, a bit surprised by his words.

"Yes, I did a couple of times. I haven't hunted in Forks and in this immediate area though. I knew that was off limits." She watched as Sam's fist clenched just a bit, but he was just a little pale, not red with anger.

"Near the docks?" He pushed, his words coming faster and Christy just nodded. Sam took a deep breath and ran an angry hand through his hair, tugging it a little.

She watched Sam stare down at the ground rather than at her, before the unnamed one spoke. "Then it was probably her, she's the one that saved Leah."

"We don't know that." Paul protested. "It could be Leah just didn't see him run, he might have heard a siren or something. It isn't like she let any of us near her to scent if she was near a leech at all after she got back."

Christy's eyes widened for a moment, as the name was familiar from the book, but she never really looked too hard at the victims when she was focused on pulling the rapist away without being seen and killing him swiftly.

"Chances are good that it was though." Sam spoke up and looked over at Paul. "Very good." His eyes traveled to Christy. "I'm thinking that treaty could work."

"Come ON!, " Paul protested loudly and his body started to shake. "She's a human drinker."

"No," Sam shook his head and stared at Christy. "I don't believe she is." His eyes held hers. "I wouldn't call the men she killed humans. " His own body shook a little and his fists clenched. "And it's good to know that Leah's attacker met a very bad end."

"But," Paul pushed and Sam turned to glare at him.

"Enough Paul." Sam's voice was commanding. "I say this vampire isn't a human drinker, and that is all we need to say about it." His eyes studied her, looked at her eyes. "Our lands are off limits, and if you kill humans in the surrounding area we will hunt you down." The way he stressed the words humans had a double meaning.

"Is Leah okay?" Christy asked quietly, concerned about the she wolf to be. That was going to be the packs only female wolf someday, and as such she already had a hard enough life on the way.

That seemed to startle Sam a bit and he gave her a searching look, before slowly answering. "I hear she's mostly doing alright. He didn't manage, well, he didn't. You stopped him just in time. She was beat up a bit but that's healed." He seemed unsure, and couldn't give her any answer about her emotions, so it was clear he wasn't able to ask Leah himself. That was how Christy knew that Sam had already imprinted and had to break up with Leah, probably not too long before this happened to the girl.

"I'm glad she's okay." Was all Christy could say in response.

"Yes, well, thank you." Was all Sam managed before he clearly reminded himself he was in charge. He stood a bit taller. "There is just one more point to the treaty, other than what I've mentioned." He stared into her eyes. "Bella Swan." Sam spoke in a flat, unhappy, voice as he stated that name. "We'd heard you were hanging out with her. I believe that it would be a good idea if you didn't have anything to do with humans, it will just make it that much more likely that you might slip."

Christy's eyes hardened, and her smile was obviously faked. "Oh, how nice of you to be concerned, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"If you bite a human in Forks, even if you don't drain them, that will be a breach of the treaty and we will have to kill you." Sam spoke firmly, trying to use his Alpha command voice on Christy, and Christy almost bristled, until she replayed his comment in her mind and realized he'd screwed it up big time. There were loopholes all over that command, even better ones than what the Cullens had. The think with Leah was really putting Sam off his game, Christy thought.

"I can agree to that, but I'm not giving up the only friend I have in this area." Christy offered quickly, so that he couldn't change his wording. He was clearly not happy with her, but he agreed. Now, if she really had to change Bella, she could just take Bella out of Forks to do it, or inject her with venom without biting her. It was pretty perfect, because there was no way she'd have wanted to change the girl in her own hometown anyhow. It was better to do that far from people who might want to visit.


	39. rp sh Voyager Part 11

Round Peg, Square Hole – Voyager

Seven watched as a myriad of emotions were expressed in Christy's facial expression, and tried to catalog all that she was seeing as she waited to hear if Christy was going to agree to explore the first steps of sexuality with Seven.

Christy started to stare at Seven as if evaluating her quietly, and Seven felt a bit exposed, but she just sat straighter and waited for the woman to answer. "If I say yes to this, to some small intimacy, I am not promising that it will lead to more." Christy spoke softly.

"You do not wish to copulate with me." Seven felt disappointment claw at her as her plans proved flawed.

"I didn't say that." Christy's skin took on a slight blush as she reached out and practiced those small non-sexual touches they were talking about by caressing Seven's exoskeleton on her borg hand. It was distracting and pleasant, the way Christy caressed the borg hand that Seven knew made several members of the crew uncomfortable. "But dating is meant to be exploring if we are compatible, and starting to date is not a promise of more in this case."

"Dating?" Seven couldn't help but repeat that word, surprised at hearing it. "You would consider 'dating' me?" A small smile started to form on Seven's lips and she felt a strange light sensation in her chest when Christy gave her a small smile in return.

"Seven, we've barely started to get to know each other. I know I like you as a friend, and I assume you like me in that way as well, but there is more needed if you are thinking about being that intimate with me." Christy sighed and frowned just a little. "And, honestly, I'm not sure if you are actually gay or bisexual. I'd be surprised if you knew at this point."

"That is irrelevant." Seven spoke firmly, sure that sexual orientation wasn't a factor in this. She had never felt closer to anyone than she felt to Christy, and that was all that mattered in this.

"It's not really," Christy sighed and Seven frowned just a little at the slight slump in Christy's shoulders after her own words. "But for now, we'll pretend you're right. If, however, you ever feel uncomfortable or wrong about this I want you to tell me. I need you to promise me that, because I won't risk our friendship if this doesn't work out." Christy's words finished and Christy turned Seven's hand over and caressed Seven's palm for a moment.

"I will." Seven promised quietly, while watching the gentle touch that activated more than the normal amount of sensors in her borg hand. Christy's hands were slightly cooler than human normal. The touch was gentle and exploratory. It was odd seeing the self assured woman being so gentle with a borg hand that could easily bend steel.

They ate in 7.5 minutes and then had to leave for their shifts, but before they left Christy's quarters, Christy stood in front of the door and stared at Seven, while gently biting her own lip for a moment. "We really shouldn't tell anyone about this just yet. It isn't that I'm ashamed, but I think if Captain Janeway found out I was letting us move well passed 'lessons in humanity' she'd really have a problem with it."

"I don't see how it is relevant to the Captain what we do in our 'free time' as I've heard that is supposed to be our time alone and not for ships business." Seven had just recently started to understand the freedom that came with free time.

"She'll still be upset and I'll have to argue with her. I'd rather keep this between us for now and postpone that conversation as long as I can." Seven nodded, it was easy enough to agree to since the Captain wasn't open to having 'best friend' conversations with Seven.

After Seven agreed they went in their separate directions. As Seven headed towards Astrometrics, she made plans to research 'dating' and find out how it was different than what she and Christy had been doing. Her initial research hadn't really shown a distinction between what she'd been doing with Christy, spending time talking with her or having meals, and dating, but clearly something was different about the two.

…..

"Tonight is Sandrines, you're coming right Harry?" Tom's voice carried into the kitchen and Christy looked up to see him talking with Harry. "You have to see the new barmaid I programmed, she's" his grin was mischievous. "interesting." It was clear that something was up with the new holographic character, Christy just shook her head lightly and focused on her stirring as Tom started to elaborate on his programming.

Seven had smiled when Christy said dating, like it was a step above sex, that it said something more. That wasn't right, and something in that really didn't sit well with Christy. It meant that if Christy wasn't here, Seven might have easily become prey to someone who wanted a sex toy, rather than a relationship. It was sad, but strangely lucky that so much of the crew were afraid of Seven still. In the show Seven had stayed pretty isolated for a while, and that actually probably was protecting her, until she had enough understanding to at least not fall into that trap.

It also meant that Captain Janeway was going to be vicious when she found out Seven was dating Christy. Christy added the latest ingredient and watched it sizzle before starting to stir again. The Captain was going to think Christy was taking advantage of Seven, and it would be so easy to do that too. Christy was trying so hard not to, the line between what she was doing and what a creep would do was so very thin right now. It was uncomfortable.

Her shift took forever today and she was often finding herself lost in thought. A more demanding job would have given her less time to think.

But Seven was an adult, she was able to make her own decisions, and she was the one that decided Christy was a prime candidate for a 'first sexual partner'. It was an oddly flattering comment, coming from Seven. No one was blind to the fact Seven was a very beautiful woman. Christy had convinced herself that Seven could make these decisions for herself, even as emotionally unarmed as she was now, but she wasn't so convinced that she could argue that point very effectively to someone else.

"You should come too Christy." Tom called back, surprising her. Christy looked up to see he'd noticed her there, and that she wasn't lost in thoughts as long as she'd felt like she was, because he was still there. She gave him a small smile, not sure she really wanted to go. Still, Christy did need to try connect with the people here. She'd learned her lesson the hard way and wasn't going to just isolate herself this time around, just to have that bite her in the ass later.

"Sure, what time?" She asked and made plans for dinner in the holographic bar. She hadn't really been into the holodeck before, but it wouldn't be more advanced than the Danger room at the X-mansion, she was pretty sure.

This would also give her less time to debate about what she'd agreed to with Seven, less time to worry she'd made a mistake and Seven wasn't really ready for this foray into 'humanity', or to worry that her own motivations weren't completely pure in this. What she'd agreed to without thinking was growing on her and she was starting to like the idea of being Seven's first. Seven was so very thorough in everything she did, so very intense. If she was like that as a lover, it would be very good, even if Seven treated it like a science experiment.

….

Ensign Delaney's hand trailed over his shoulder as she walked behind Ensign Richards, before she moved to squeeze it gently and then let go before moving to sit across from him, while giving him a smile. Seven took in the details of their body language for a moment, before turning to study the next pairing she could find in Sandrines.

Knees were patted gently, hands squeezed just a little tighter, shoulders patted, shoulders caressed, elbows touched, hands held, lips, cheeks or necks kissed. The courting behavior of humans was very confusing, but now that Christy had explained the first stages of intimacy she could partly understand what she was seeing.

When she watched Lieutenant Paris, who Seven very well knew was in a relationship, pat Lieutenant Kim's shoulder a bit harder than the other caresses she'd observed in the courting pairs Seven frowned. That was a friend touch, and it was almost exactly the same as the behaviors she'd been observing. The main difference was the pressure used.

Captain Janeway walked up behind Lieutenant Torres and leaned over the table, her hand resting on the engineers shoulder as they talked. Seven stood in her darkened corner taking in the same behavior she'd seen pairings do, even with the smile, but this was again not a courting behavior in this case. She couldn't see the difference and it was frustrating.

The Captain had been a little late, but after her hellos to a few people, she did spot Seven in her corner and shook her head while heading over to her. "I invited you to get you to interact with the crew, not lurk in dark corners." The Captain told her and then sighed, while moving towards Seven's side to take in the scene from there. Seven felt awkward and strangely disappointed that it wasn't Christy who had invited her here first. Christy had asked, but the Captain had already made the decision that Seven needed to work on her interpersonal skills again. The Captain wouldn't explain what Seven wanted explained. "I hear Christy is coming, but I really don't want you to only talk with her. We know you can get along with our time traveler, it is time to broaden your horizons." Captain Janeway smiled at her, "It isn't like you don't spend most of your free time with your new friend anyhow, you can afford to give other people a chance tonight, show me the progress you and Christy have made with your own training."

Seven wasn't really sure how to show that. Seven was just learning to understand the behaviors she saw, she wasn't learning how to interact and make friends. Captain Janeway was expecting too much too fast, was what Christy had said to her. The first step was observation, and they were doing that and discussing that often. It was what Seven had been trying to do before the Captain had insisted on something else. Seven repressed a heavy sigh and followed the Captain out on her own rounds of the room.

…

Christy shifted into casual clothes, but with little idea of what that would be in this time she went with her normal look. When the doors opened and she stepped into the holodeck, she could see a few people milling outside of what looked like an old western style bar. That had to be Sandrine's. As she walked passed, no one gave her an odd look, so her outfit of jeans and a blue button up shirt was clearly not too unusual.

The noise of the bar itself was a bit of a surprise, and Christy glanced around to see a few unfamiliar people as well as some crew. It was crowded, a bit too crowded actually for a ship of this size with at least a third of the crew on shift at the time. There was no way everyone else would be here. Christy sighed as she realized she was going to have to be able to tell the holograms from the real people if she didn't want to waste her time creating friendly relations with someone that wasn't real.

"Hey Christy, over here!" Tom's voice called out and Christy looked in that direction to see him waving her over to where he, Harry, and B'Elanna were. She smiled and made her way through the crowd to them, but her attention was on where the doors and windows were, her focus on what she'd been taught about making sure she knew where the exits were in any new situation just in case of trouble. In a holodeck it wasn't useful at all, but it was habit now.

It was in her looking around that she spotted the burgundy of Seven's biosuit, and she turned to see Seven was here with the Captain. "Your borg is with the Captain today, and Janeway asked to me tell you she wanted Seven to interact with other people tonight to see how she does." B'Elanna's voice was close and Christy looked over at her with a small frown at B'Elanna's tone when she talked about Seven. It wasn't something Christy wanted to deal with so early in their relationship, but to let it go meant she approved of that behavior.

Christy stared at B'Elanna. "You may be my friend, sister even, but you don't talk about her with that tone. Not with me." B'Elanna looked surprised, and Christy leaned in closer. "I care about her, she is my best friend." Her eyes stayed on B'Elanna, challenging her.

"I really don't see how, you two are like night and day, but whatever." B'Elanna frowned. Seven didn't deserve the comments at all, but Christy wasn't able to stop all of that just yet. No, that would take a bit more work.

When Christy glanced around she saw Seven staring at her, even as the Captain touched Seven's shoulder to try and get the woman to look at the people they were trying to have a conversation with. Christy just held Seven's eyes for a moment, her voice a normal volume, knowing it would reach Seven, she just smiled at her and said, "Good luck with your pop quiz. Remember, the Captain doesn't value silence like I do, so you'll have to talk more."

Christy was pulled into a game of pool, and after a while B'Elanna relaxed around her again. After Christy beat Tom, B'Elanna took his pool stick. "Sorry, I'll try and watch what I say." B'Elanna whispered at one point, while lining up a shot. B'Elanna was trying to understand, at least, where Christy was coming from, if not Seven. It was a start and Christy just nodded in response. It was enough for now.

….

Seven had needed to regenerate after the party and had been out for hours by the time she came too again. It was a basic need of hers, one she'd never questioned before even though the doctor had said that she should learn to sleep eventually to reduce her need for it. This time it was an irritant to have to step into her alcove, when she had so many questions she would rather go ask Christy.

"Seven of Nine to Christy Taylor." Seven spoke while touching her comm device.

"Christy here." Christy's voice was calm, and confident.

"Are you available for breakfast?" Seven asked while also moving to her console to see if there were any issues she'd need to work on today.

"I have the morning shift." Christy's answer had Seven feeling somewhat disappointed. "I'm already at work. How about lunch?"

Seven was almost ready to reply when she noticed the list of tasks she'd been given for the day and she sighed. "I will be working on a project through lunch."

"Dinner?" Christy offered and Seven calculated how long her given tasks would take, just to verify she would be able to leave her station in time for dinner.

"That would be acceptable."

"Seven?" There was a change in Christy's voice, it because a little quieter, and softer. "Would you like for dinner to be a date? It might be a good idea to start dating in my quarters, so that I can explain anything you don't understand without anyone realizing what we are doing yet."

"That would be acceptable." Seven spoke just a touch quieter herself, wondering how this would be different. "What is the proper procedure for a 'date' like this." Christy explained the gift giving ritual and the clothing requirements clearly, and Seven made note that she'd have to wear something different and bring flowers or wine. Christy also made it clear that she was only answering that question as her best friend, because as her date she wouldn't have requested a gift. It was reassuring that in dating Christy, Seven still had access to her best friend's advice. Apparently that was not typical.

….

Christy glanced around her living space, taking in the candles and the dimmed lights. The meal was sitting on the table, presented well and it looked like a date. That was the goal, to try and show Seven the difference. Christy just wished she didn't feel so apprehensive about tonight, hoping that Seven understood that there were limits to tonight. This was Christy giving Seven an example of a date, and even the music was picked carefully. Christy was sure that would be deemed 'irrelevant' to Seven, but Christy would explain its relevance. This was in no way like a normal date, because it really was more like a lesson. Christy expected to explain a lot about how and why they were interacting in a different way.


	40. MM gargoyles part 11

Christy managed to talk about things she found fun, foods she liked, and then informed Demona it was her turn to plan the date. It was subtle and the surprise on the gargoyles face after she was given the task was amusing. Christy would see if Demona paid any attention to their conversation after Christy steered it away from fighting, weapons, and Demona's attempt to start planning an offensive against the humans.

"So no movies or shows." Demona asked and Christy just smiled as she could see the gargoyle start to take the challenge up.

"At least two hours of interacting too." Christy added as she leaned back on her arms and stared up at the clear sky. "Did the sky look very different a thousand years ago?"

Christy could see Demona give the sky a glance at that question. "Yes, you could see so much more without the city lights obstructing the view. It feels like we've lost so many stars in the years I've been alive." Christy sighed, remembering how the sky, the deadly sky, of her home world grew when the cities died.

"Lights really do mess up the view." She agreed quietly and turned her head to look at the gargoyle. "We've been at this two hours, so if you want to stop we can."

"I don't have any other plans for tonight." Demona said casually and Christy smiled at that, before glancing up at the sky again.

"I came from the twenty-first century, in my home world and spent more time in it at the last." Christy admitted softly, knowing it was only 1996 now. "A good twenty years from now." She turned her smile. "All I have to say is Apple, Amazon and Microsoft." She chuckled at the amused look she received.

"I thought Apple and Microsoft were in competition?" Demona had a sly look on her face.

"Apple will create their own niche. If this world is like mine, or the last world I was in, they are a good investment." Christy tugged a bit of grass up to tear it up with her hands distractedly, taking in the sound of the night in the forest. It was soothing in a way.

"Thank you for the information." Demona said and Christy couldn't tell if the gargoyle would do anything with it, but it was nice to hear her chuckle just a little.

"You don't say much about your home world," Demona spoke up quietly as Christy was staring at the constellations. Christy could hear the gargoyle's wings rustling a bit as the female laid back to stare at the sky alongside Christy. "or how you found out you weren't human."

"It's not a pleasant story." Christy sighed heavily and turned her head to look at Demona, who was watching her as well. "Can I ask you to take a raincheck on that story?" When she noticed the start of a frown on Demona's face Christy sighed. "I will tell you, I want to tell you, but I kind of want to enjoy the rest of the night with you and that story is a hard one for me." Christy stared into Demona's eyes. "You understand?"

Christy knew telling Demona about how the world was when it was dying would be important to share, if just to make Demona think. Telling it too soon, when the gargoyle still had to digest the other things she learned wouldn't be a good idea. It also would give Christy more time to figure out how to tell it so that she shared the gravity of the situation without sharing the depths she sank to. It was way too soon for that.

"Very well." Demona allowed and the frown and tightening eyes made Christy feel like it was an allowance Demona didn't really want to give, but couldn't find a way out of it.

…

Demona glanced around the small forest when it was clearly time to consider taking Christy back into the city. The tallest tree was just tall enough for the take off, given the extra weight she'd be carrying as she glided out of here.

That reminded Demona of something. "How can I contact you, once I have a date planned." She asked and watched Christy's slight frown.

Christy sighed. "I'll get a cellphone so you can call me. Just give me a few days, I'm sure they aren't as fast at handing them over as they were in my own time."

Demona nodded slowly, "Once you have a phone, call me and I'll share my plan. For now, let's plan on next Saturday. I could free some daytime hours." And that would eliminate the possibility of the clan interrupting as well.

Christy smiled just a little, her lips quirking with some understanding. "Good idea. "

Climbing with Christy was not nearly as difficult as Demona expected as she took her 'date' back into the sky after they'd made tentative plans. Christy had Demona drop her off far from the clan and waved as she walked away from the darkened alley to catch the subway for the rest of her trip.

Demona stayed on the rooftop she'd climbed to and just stared out at the city, as she let the evening replay behind her eyes. "Perhaps my luck is turning around as well." She muttered to herself, considering the luck that Christy said she'd been infused with, because that female was literally dropped in her lap and everything was going to change now. Demona wouldn't have to fight the humans alone anymore if she just managed to not let this opportunity slip through her talons.

…..

PFLAG, Pride, Rainbow Flags and pink triangles. Demona grimaced as she reached for her coffee cup and stared at her screen a little longer, learning about how the humans had rescued those in the concentration camps during WWII and then imprisoned some of the humans in their normal prisons for 'perversion'. She'd lived through this time, heard of the atrocities committed and yet she hadn't realized that this had occurred.

None of this research was what she was after, but in following a series of links she'd learned even new depths that humans had sunk to. She wasn't sure why she felt any surprise at this; the fact was they turned on their own almost as often as they turned on others.

One thing that she did get out of that line of research was the fact that, while the humans wouldn't imprison each other for who they chose for mates anymore, at least in America, it was far from an accepted practice to mate with one's own gender. That was just confirmation of what Demona knew already. She would have to be careful and discrete if she tried to 'seduce' Christy to stay by her side. The female had been very open with what her hopes were and if Demona didn't find a way to cement Christy's cooperation, she could lose it.

A shudder ran through Demona's body at that thought, but she'd 'seduced' MacBeth without ever having sex with him. It could be done. She let out a heavy sigh, but then seducing MacBeth was just to try and get his fortune. It would have been quick if it had worked. To seduce someone into staying by her side would demand a lot more. Demona couldn't really imagine herself doing that.

There were many sacrifices she made for her people, and the one she had never made was that. Even as the clutches were needing eggs she never flew with anyone out of duty. She was with Goliath out of choice, and with Thailog out of loneliness and misplaced trust. Her fingers went white on her coffee cup and she put it down before risking breaking yet another one. Thailog had tricked her into thinking he was after what she was, and instead had proven to be manipulating her. She'd made him pay, but she wasn't eager to be proven a fool again.

No, if there was a fool here it needed to be Christy. Demona turned to stare out of her office window, staring blankly. She'd pretend just enough to keep the female on her side, to get her help. It would take some acting on her part, to pretend to find the female fascinating in a different way. Demona was fascinated with her power, her history, her thoughts, but she could fake a different type of fascination if needed.

At least she enjoyed the female's company, Demona gave a small smile at that. It couldn't be harder to pretend for Christy than it had been for MacBeth. Demona really did want to know her, she could use that. She wouldn't mind a companion, but a companion would wander off in search of a mate at some point and that couldn't be allowed. That would be the moment Demona lost her ally, if she found a mate among the humans. It simply couldn't be allowed.

…..

"You got home rather late last night." A seductive quality to that voice was more than enough for Christy to know who was behind her.

Christy turned with the apple in her hand and gave Fox a mischievous smile of her own. "I had a date." She took in the slight surprise in Fox's eyes before the redhead covered it up.

"Went well, did it?" Fox started to smile and it was teasing, even as she leaned up against the counter.

"Actually, I think it did. I think she'll call me for a second date." Christy pretended to be having a typical conversation, as if she hadn't already secured three dates. Fox just rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"There are easier ways to scratch that itch you know."

"If you're itchy, it's because you didn't use protection." Christy smirked at the look on Fox's face, it was rather like the expression Mystique had given her when she'd said that to her once. That overly flirtatious heat left the redhead and Christy felt herself start to relax just a little. It was like living with a succubus, and it was not as fun as it sounded when she wasn't really able to accept the invitations. "And I'm saving myself, didn't you hear? I won't be having any sex this month."

"Poor thing." Fox mocked her and shook her head slowly, but the slight grin said more than the fake sympathy. "With that one you'll be waiting more than a month, maybe if you hold out a hundred years she might try dipping a talon in, but have you even thought about what would happen if those sharp talons explored your tender flesh?"

"Clearly not as much as you have." Christy smirked, unconcerned. Sure, now that she thought about it, there would be challenges to sex with Demona, but if she ever got that far she'd think of something. "I'm pretty durable and adaptable, I'm sure I can think of some way to have sex." She bit into her apple and just stared Fox down while she was chewing.

The rumbling of voice, and the excitement in them, was more than enough warning that the clan was now awake and heading toward the kitchen. She saw the spark in Fox's eye and turned away from her before the teasing went further, to greet the gargoyles coming in for dinner.

"Hope you didn't ruin your appetite." Broadway said when he noticed her apple. "Want to join us? We're having Jambalaya." She could tell he was proud of his dinner plans.

"Sounds good to me." She moved to sit at the counter while Broadway moved around the kitchen pulling out pots and pans.

"I have plans. I'll have to catch up with you later." Fox held Christy's eyes a moment too long before leaving the room. Brooklyn and Lexington passed the redhead just after the doorway on their way in.

Lexington's smile was so genuine it actually felt a little good to get it. "Hey Christy!"

The trio tended to talk over each other a bit, but Christy followed it well enough. Brooklyn was going to work on his bike before his patrol, Broadway was going to spend some time with Angela, and Lexington was just planning to surf the internet.

"Actually, Lex, can I talk with you?" Christy asked as she studied the small male and a thought started to occur to her. "After dinner."

"What would you need to talk with Lexington about?" It wasn't overly suspicious, but just somewhat irritating to have Brooklyn cut into their conversation.

"I need to start apartment hunting and thought Lex could help me out." Christy mostly looked at the smaller green gargoyle when she said that so she saw his nod before he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, I could do that." Lex offered up quickly. She gave him a smile and watched him blush.

"So when are you going on your date with Demona?" Brooklyn interrupted and it felt like it was a jab at both Christy and Lex. Lex's smile did fade and Christy turned to stare at the red skinned gargoyle.

"Last night, and it was lovely. The sky was clear and we talked for hours." She could see his back go rigid. "Is this because I'm gay?" She asked, pretending ignorance about his hatred of the female.

"What?" His eyes widened almost comically, "No, NO," he shook his head emphatically. "It's just," he paused, and his disgust was evident in how he grimaced, "Demona?"

"Hey," Christy grinned teasingly, "She's wicked smart." She delivered in a thick Bronx accent. "I like wicked smart girls, and hey, blue is crazy sexy." She chuckled and turned her attention away from his confused and slightly concerned look.

"Okay." Lexington drew that one word out long enough that it could have been three. "Well, what are you thinking about for an apartment? How much money are you looking to spend?" Christy did what she could to not grin as her ploy worked to shut them up about Demona. She just made it too uncomfortable for them, so they wouldn't want to continue.

…

"Christy, I'd like to talk to you about what your plans are now." Goliath asked during dinner and Christy turned from her quiet study of Lexington's odd wings to see the clan leader watching her.

"Well, I'm almost done creating a human identity." She offered up. "As for after that, I'm waiting to see how things piece together. I could plan, but so much depends on other factors."

"Factors like Demona?" He asked with a heavy frown. Other conversation went quiet around the kitchen at that point and Christy resisted the urge to look around, because she knew that she was the center of attention without looking.

"Yes." She admitted shamelessly and picked up her glass to take a sip before continuing. "I'm waiting to see how things go with Demona before making any serious plans." She stared into his eyes and slightly narrowed her own for a moment as she mentally prepared herself for the conversation she knew they'd have to have at some point, wondering if it was going to be today.

"Are you aware that Demona is often making serious plans of her own, to destroy the human race?" And Goliath chose today for that conversation after all, Christy thought with an internal sigh.

"yes, I had been aware." She admitted while taking a bite of her dinner, trying to ignore all the eyes on her as she chewed and swallowed. She looked up into his tense frame and then held his gaze. "Why don't you ask the question you really want the answer to?"

His lips turned down as he quietly studied her. "If she humors your attempt at romance, will you actually join her in her insanity?"

Christy dabbed her lips with the napkin and set it down, knowing her chances of being able to finish this meal were over now. "Even if she doesn't 'humor me' as you say it, I have to throw my hat into that arena." Gasps could be heard, and Goliath jerked back a little in shock even though he had to have expected this. "You've slept through the campaign to make your people extinct, but she hasn't. And I've been in a battle like that for my own people. I know how it will end if it isn't nipped in the bud." She gave him a fake smile, trying to appear friendly. "But don't worry, I don't hate all of humanity. Some of my best friends were human. I'm not going to rain death down on the city, I'm much more subtle. The quarrymen won't even know what hit them. Politicians that, inevitably, recommend you are all put onto camps or zoos, or into medical facilities, will find themselves in the middle of scandals, I'm very good at that, and it helps to discredit them very quickly."

He looked a little shocked, Christy thought as she took another sip of her drink and waited for his response.


	41. FD New Moon Part 10

**Christy held her pose, arms out and head facing the forest behind Bella's house. She could hear the girl straining a little less than last week with the pose as she followed Christy's lead. "Practice is the key for anything really." Christy spoke softly as she started to move slowly into the next pose. "Have you noticed it helping yet? I've heard people say it starts to help in a matter of a few weeks."**

** "But you didn't experience that?" Bella asked as she did her best to follow the movements Christy was making as clear as she could.**

** "I was forced to learn to control my body a bit differently, and by the time I was studying this I had an unfair advantage of not owning real muscles. I couldn't tire out with the Warriors Pose." Christy chuckled at the jealous sigh her response got.**

** "I feel a bit more balanced." Bella managed and they continued to work quietly, with Christy just giving her feedback to the girl when Bella wasn't quite making the pose right. The coat and warm clothes weren't as hard for her to work with as they'd worried it would be, and the weather was merely cool, not cold today. "This will be nicer in Spring." Bella muttered and it was a rare comment about the future. Christy just stared toward the forest and smiled as Bella hinted that she'd stick to this tai chi.**

** They were quiet a little longer, before Christy spoke again. "How are you doing with the assignment I gave you?" She made sure to ask gently, knowing that Bella had a tough time with this and it was still early January. Bella hadn't been working on this long. Christy had started giving Bella work that required she think about two possible futures. Bella had to apply to at least 4 colleges, for a human life, and had to do a bit of thinking about what was the perfect age to be for a vampire.**

** "How old would you have chosen to be if you could have?" Bella asked as they stood up, Tai Chi completed for the day.**

** With a heavy sigh Christy glanced at her reflection in the window of Bella's house. "Older than this, that's for sure." Christy watched the slight pain reflected in Bella's eyes, and knew where that girl's mind went. "I would want to be considered an adult for eternity. I would also want a decent amount of time I could develop a life for before having to move on. Keep in mind that what you want out of life will dictate this more than anything else." Christy moved to gently pat Bella on the shoulder, and stared into her eyes when Bella looked up at her again. "For me, I would have liked thirty, because it wouldn't take much to make me look twenty or forty. I could have a long time in a place with a range like that." She held her arms out. "I didn't get that, but if I had the ability to chose, I would have picked that."**

** "Thirty?" Bella's voice was a little louder and tenser.**

** "That's what I would have wanted. You need to make up your own mind about this. I plan to stick around, so don't feel pressured to pick something under twenty just to make sure I'm here for it." Christy knew in the book that Bella was turned in less than a year from now, but they were planning without any of that inside knowledge. The mere act of planning her life, gave Bella some power over it, and that was what she needed now.**

** "Would you have chosen to be a vampire?" Bella asked and moved to sit down on the steps into the house as she started this conversation outside. Luckily no neighbor was so very close they could hear it even if they were outside. "If it weren't suddenly thrust on you like this, would you have picked this?"**

** Christy sat down slowly, facing Bella from the next step up. "I have always chosen life, even when life wasn't really all that possible or that good. I chose to live through hell just to see the end of my world, and I stared that asteroid down as it came to earth. I'm not really a good representative of vampires Bella, because under this new body, that isn't what I am. I'm still that woman that fought hard for every day I was allowed to continue living so that I could try and get my people even one more day." **

**Bella seemed to pale and Christy sighed heavily. "I haven't been human in a while either, but I do like the power to make a difference in the world. If my choices were Human or Vampire, I could have chosen Vampire. I don't have to fear the sun, or holy objects, so it makes it a bit more appealing than in the movies." Christy gave Bella a hint of a smile. "I did reach thirty as a human, it was over ten years ago, but I did become an adult Bella and I liked my life before it all fell apart. There is something to be said for both in this." Christy knew that Edward and Rosalie wouldn't agree with this, weren't able to see it, but Bella was able to. "You have to pay for every decision you make, if you decide to be a vampire you pay with the secrecy and the lack of a normal life or kids if you wanted that and the traditional things about having a human life, and if you decide to stay human you have to deal with mortality and the way your body will eventually give out on you. You will be more vulnerable too. It's the same with any other decision big or small, once you pick something there are other things you will give up for it. You have to decide what you can live with. I've had to make some horrific decisions in my life, and no matter how hard they were, they were easier for me to live with than the alternative."**

"**The cannibalism." Bella whispered almost too quiet for a human to hear.**

"**That was one of them, yes." Christy answered nearly as quietly. "I didn't choose to live on a dying planet, that was forced on me. The way I dealt with the end of the world was all I could control. Many people didn't agree with the choices I made at that time, and I continue to pay for them even now, and I will likely pay for the rest of my life. That is what making choices can become, something you have to live with forever. You are making huge decisions, ones that can't be taken back. Few people your age have to face a decision like that. "**

"**There are vampires my age, or that were turned at my age." Bella almost choked that sentence out and Christy moved to rest a hand on Bella's arm for a moment in support.**

"**Few, if any, vampires had to choose whether they were turned or not. I doubt even a fraction of them even knew what a vampire was, so they couldn't choose that. Most had it thrust on them like I had the end of the world thrust on me, and had to learn later what they were. Their only decision was how they were going to adjust to their new lives, how they were going to accept what they were and live the rest of their lives. Some get caught up in all the new powers and others get stuck on all the new limitations." Christy stared into Bella's eyes, seeing the watery sheen to it that said Bella was near tears just saying that much. "You've chosen to take more control of your life than the other vampires you've met ever had." A tear trailed down Bella's cheek. **

"**HE thought he had no soul, that vampires had no soul." Bella whispered in a painful voice and leaned forward to wrap her arms around her knees, looking smaller and more fragile.**

"**I don't believe that. I've met monsters that have raped and killed, I've met politicians that have argued that a genocide was a good idea for a group of people that hadn't attacked them because they were afraid they would attack them. If these bastards had souls, why wouldn't a vampire?" Christy shook her head at the memory of feeling those people die and the way they reacted to her powers. Christy had a vague sense of her powers now, they were muted and quiet in her new body and she wasn't sure they were really there or if she only felt what she thought she should after having those powers for years. Without them she'd have no definitive answer about the vampire soul, but she was still positive it was there. If Bella were stronger, and this wasn't about Edward, Christy would talk about how unhealthy and insane that thought really was, but talking about the self-hatred Edward felt and the way it ruined any happiness he could feel was not going to go well.**

"**I know, they have to have souls." Bella muttered and then stared out at the woods.**

"**I think your father needs to see my eyes, before his imagination runs wild for any longer." Christy spoke after the silence took too long and found Bella looking at her again. It was a badly needed change of subject. "So we need to decide, does he see them red or black? Red is a bit too unnatural, but black could be mistaken for my being a druggie."**

"**What?" Bella's eyes grew larger. "And black? Can you even do that safely?"**

**Christy sighed heavily. "My will is rather strong, but I'm not even sure how long it would take to go black." **

"**I don't know that I want you testing that with my father." Bella spoke a bit more firmly. **

"**And how would he take red eyes" Christy shook her head. "If he didn't suspect I was a drug addict and that's why he never sees my eyes, I wouldn't bother with this. If he makes up too much in his head about me, he won't want us spending time together and I'm wanting to spend more time with you, not less. We have a lot to do and it just doesn't feel like we have enough time. We have to have some sort of plan by summer." **

"**I don't want to risk Charlie in this." Bella pushed and Christy went quiet for a moment.**

"**Okay, so we'll go with the idea that I'm albino and dye my hair. It covers a few of our claims about me and most people know very little about it. Human albinos aren't really red eyed like this." Christy thought for a moment. Normally she wouldn't talk so much about a decision, her partners in situations where decisions needed to be made were more than able to follow her line of thought, but Bella needed the practice on decision making and exposure to what she'd need to think about in the future. It almost felt like Christy had an apprentice of her own. She found herself spelling things out like Mystique had for her in the beginning.**

**The sound of the police cruiser was easy to pick up from down the street now that Christy knew what it sounded like. They'd gone inside and sat in the living room to watch a movie. It was the simplest solution Christy could come up with, and she sat in that room with her sunglasses off.**

**Rather than alert Bella, and have the girl tense up, she continued to focus on the movie. Bella's acting skills weren't something they'd need to test too badly for this, and Christy already knew that in life and death situations that girl could act. It just wasn't clear how she'd do at this moment. Once she heard the cruiser stop Christy spoke up. "TV off." It was part of the plan to not have something to distract Charlie from the fact Christy's sunglasses weren't on. It wouldn't do to take this risk and have him not even notice if something on TV distracted him. He was easily distracted by TV.**

**Bella's eyes widened when she turned it off and she craned her neck to look toward the driveway. "You'll do fine, just don't overdo it." Christy reassured the girl quietly and then just smiled "Might as well ask you if you've figured out a potential major for college." Christy offered as a conversation and smirked as she saw Bella roll her eyes at that.**

"**Not really." Bella muttered, but then sighed heavily. "I might like English as a major, since I like to read all those books that are assigned in school, unlike the other kids." Christy did manage not to smile at those words, a hint to the healing taking place. Bella wouldn't have even mentioned books a month ago.**

"**That's a good major, shows you can communicate." Christy nodded, thinking about careers after school, which was a conversation they hadn't reached, because so much depended on Bella's decisions about being a vampire. There were some jobs that were just a bad idea for a vampire. Dr. Cullen might have made one of those work, but the challenges weren't something a newborn would need to work with. **

**Christy glanced at the sunglasses sitting on the coffee table and sighed as she heard Charlie taking the steps to the front door. "I would pick something different this time. I did Psychology last time, maybe Anthropology or Creative Writing." Bella looked a little more interested in the conversation suddenly and Christy could see questions growing, but the front door opened.**

"**Hey I'm home Bells!" Charlie's voice called out into the house.**

"**We're in the living room." Bella called back and Christy could hear him muttering about the fact that of course she was here. He used to like that, but his suspicions were ruining that in spite of the fact Christy could see her presence was helping Bella. Hopefully this fixed the problem.**

"**What are you two doing?" He sounded confused and when he moved into the room.**

"**Just talking." Bella answered and glanced at Christy a tad too obviously. Charlie followed her gaze and when his eyes widened Christy gave an embarrassed squeak as she reached for her sunglasses as if just realizing she didn't have them on and that she was horribly embarrassed about it.**

"**Dad." Christy heard the slight censor in Bella's voice and it sounded pretty genuine as the girl scolded her dad for staring while Christy hurried to put her sunglasses on. Bella was doing better with this and Christy wondered for a moment if training could have turned that girl into a spy. She was much more unshakeable than her peers, it held promise. She let that thought go as it didn't fit in this world at all.**

"**I should probably get going." Christy stammered and stood up a bit nervously. The rest was Bella's show, at least for now. **

**Bella escorted her to the door and gave her a pleading look, which Christy just answered with a gentle squeeze of Bella's shoulder. "Yeah, see you later kiddo." Charlie managed, but he still sounded shaken. Bella would explain that Christy was an albino, that she was upset being stared at, and that was why she had the sunglasses. Bella would shame the suspicion out of Charlie if this worked and they wouldn't be faced with him suggesting Bella not hang out with Christy after this. **

**Christy left, leaving Bella responsible for fixing this. Bella was uncertain about it, but Christy liked the lesson it would teach, not to rely on the vampires to take care of every problem. Bella needed to be self reliant, and see herself as capable again. Edward had destroyed that in her. He was poison in many ways, but it wasn't up to her to say that to Bella now. No, she just did what she could to help the girl get her own strength back for when Edward's controlling behavior, and he, came back.**

**This started off as something to do while she waited for the Cullens, and someone to talk to, but Bella was growing on Christy and she was starting to think about all the things that were wrong in that girl's story. Christy walked away with her hands in her jacket pockets, and smiled just a little as she heard the scolding tone in Bella's voice when she said Charlie had stared and it made Christy so uncomfortable she had left. **

…

As Christy walked through the streets of Port Angeles she sighed. Bella wasn't enough, the girl had to go to school, and had a job, and it wasn't fair to rely on her for any and all entertainment. Today was a prime example, as Christy was on her own completely for today in spite of the fact that they'd dealt with Charlie's suspicions so well he was no longer giving Christy searching looks. Christy was now wandering the city for something to do and if she happened to run across a meal she'd take it.

"Hey Ms. I wear sunglasses at night!" A teasing male voice called out and Christy couldn't help but turn her head at the familiar voice. Jacob Black was grinning at her from the entrance of a store in the mall she was walking passed . He must have just stepped out, or Christy knows she'd have caught his scent. His dog smell was stronger now. Christy frowned a little as she realized it was very strong indeed, and she looked passed him to see two other boys right behind him.

She can't help but smile at his friendly look, but she was a bit uneasy about running into him after what all Billy had to say about her going to the movies with his kids on the phone. "Hey Jacob."

"Hey guys, this is the girl I was telling you about." He called back to the other boys, getting them to step outside as well. "Christy, these lunk-heads are my friends, Quil," He pointed to one, "And Embry." The other waved just a little at her.

"Nice to meet you guys." Christy gave them a polite smile, noticing how sharp the dog smell was coming from Embry. He must be the boy who was going to shift first, she thought of the book and wondered how soon he was going to shift. He smelled almost the same as Sam and the others now, and he also looked tall and muscular. The other two boys were clearly not as developed as he was yet, getting there, but not there yet. "What are you up to?" She glanced at her watch to see it was after school hours now, but they had to have booked it to the city once school let out to be here, or these guys had skipped.

"Just hanging out." Jacob offered, but Christy noticed one of the guys had a bag from JC Penney's in his hand. She hid her smirk at the cover up for shopping, as if that wasn't cool enough. "How about you hang out with us?" He offered nicely and there was a chuckle from one of his friends, as Christy found herself conflicted. "We were about to get a bite to eat."

"I already ate." Christy lied, as her mind debated about what to do. "But I guess I could sit with you all while you eat. Gives me a chance to get off my feet, I've been walking a lot today." Billy Black would be pissed. "But I heard your dad doesn't really want you to spend time with me."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Jacob grinned, not realizing his dad had a reason for his demands, but Christy was bored and could see the benefits of being friendly with the wolves, before they became wolves.

…..


	42. rp sh Voyager Part 12

Seven looked a little awkward at the doorway when it opened. Her hair was down and it cascaded like a Greek Godesses. She wore a blue dress and held in her hands an overabundance of roses. Christy moved forward to accept the bundle and it took two hands to grasp it.

"They are beautiful." She did her best not to smirk at Seven erroring in the way to too much to make sure she did it right. "Come on in while I put these in water." This was well over a dozen, but they were real. Christy could smell them as she carried them to the replicator so she could replicate a second and third vase. She'd already made one in case Seven brought flowers.

Seven stood stiffly while Christy distributed the flowers around the room and Christy fought with herself about if she should tell Seven about the borg overdoing the flowers now or even ever. It was sweet, making the gesture a tad insecure and hopeful.

Seven wouldn't have noticed the indecision, as Christy did what she could to mask it as she walked around the room, deciding on the next thing she should do. It wasn't spontaneous as she moved to Seven's side, took her hand and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. It was calculated to be just enough for Seven to understand without crossing boundaries that Christy was putting in place. If left to her own desires and natural responses, that would have been a kiss to the lips that lasted a bit longer. Seven wouldn't be ready for that though. "Thank you for the flowers." Christy spoke softly and noted the hint of a smile on Seven's face, even as she reached down to gently take Seven's hand.

The music suddenly stopped even as the ship jerked. Christy found Seven helping to hold her up as Christy adjusted to the ships motion. Some previously nearly never consciously registered sound stopped and the stars out the window were no longer blurs.

"I'm afraid our date is about to be cancelled." Seven spoke as she stared down at her outfit.

"You can use my replicator." Christy offered as she distractedly righted one of the vases that had tipped over in the commotion.

"Thank you." Seven muttered, proving the lessons were being absorbed, even as she moved to the replicator for her 'uniform'. The computer didn't even register Seven spoke. There was no sound, nothing.

"Computer, resume music." Seven glanced up and then stared into Christy's eyes as nothing happened. "I need to go now."

"I know." Christy felt some unease at the computer not being there, and more unease at the fact that she was not going to get an invitation to the Ready Room to find out what was happening. This was the first crisis where she'd sit out of the decision making and action, just the first she was pretty sure. "If you think I might be useful, please bring it up." Seven merely nodded and march toward the door as if she were in her normal clothes. The door didn't respond and Seven had to use her fingers to grip the door and force it opened.

That gave Christy a better idea of the scope of the issue. "If you still have a biosuit you better go change into it. It looks like you better avoid the turbolift." With that being said Christy switched into more casual clothes herself and followed Seven out that door. People were going to have trouble getting around, and that meant Christy should offer to help since she had less trouble with the jeffrey's tubes than others. Seven went left and Christy went right. The jerking of the ship wasn't so violent that there should be injured all over, so Christy made her way to engineering. Clearly they needed help with something.

As Christy made her way to engineering through the tubes she grimaced. Without a computer she couldn't be sure, but that attempt at a date was probably under three minutes. It almost felt like she was back with the Xmen, with the poorly timed interruptions, only this time she got to see the mess from the sidelines like Annie had to back then. She understood Annie's frustration a bit better now, too bad she couldn't tell the girl.  
…

The engineers managed to rig up a few things to work without the computer, but the ship was still limping along days later, going so slowly that Christy could watch a single star crawl across her window. Days on her first world where the Internet went down at work were irritating, but while it affected what work she could do it didn't affect everything like it did in this world. Christy was clearly a liability now. She did her work in the kitchen, and some of Neelix's too, but that was it. No one else had time to show her how to be useful in their departments, and many people were helping in other areas as some people simply couldn't do any of their regular work without their computers. Even these people, not used to working in engineering or other limping along departments were more help than Christy was at the moment.

Christy found herself the center of attention more often as she used her powers to help compensate for her own workload. Neelix was helpful elsewhere, and she'd stepped up in the only way she could, by doing more of the cooking to free him up. She didn't hold back, because everyone ate in the mess hall now that the replicators didn't work, so she had to work faster and prepare more. People stared when Christy used four arms to slice vegetables, or when she stretched her limbs to grab things well out of reach while stirring with her other hand.

Another reason she wasn't holding back today was that they were orbiting a planet. Christy had barely gotten the opportunity to beg to help, but she was told to stay on the ship. They could have used her planet side, she knew that, and was waiting somewhat tensely to see if they realized that as well, but she also needed that planet time and she was going to do the next best thing since she'd been denied.

"Alright, everything is prepped and just needs to cook." Christy told Neelix when he came into the kitchen.

"Any big plans?" He gave her a smile as he wiggled a little from side to side with his question. It was an odd habit he had.

"Religious holiday, talk about it later." Christy muttered a weak lie and moved to leave. Her first instinct was to say she was sick, but she'd be marched to the sick bay with that lie, and she can't get sick based on her lack of biology so it might start a panic about her. Once they'd started to orbit the planet she'd felt her powers lightly and knew she needed some time off. Neelix was so nice, he was taking her shift with no warning, and more impressively with a weak excuse for the moment. She'd come up with a better explanation later, but she had no idea how long they'd be in orbit and she needed to try and absorb as much as she could from out here while they were. Some people were, naturally, dying on the planet below them.

Once she was in her rooms she went to the exposed wires that now served to control lighting, like a light switch. She set the lights and moved to the window to stare down at the planet below them. Her clothing switched to something more comfortable and casual. "Well, let's see how long I can do this the hard way." Christy sighed and moved to sit on a chair and lowered her shields, which kept death energy at bay.

It was a caress, a constant light caress, rather than the sharp jerking invasion it would normally be without any shields at all. Christy frowned and just pushed her shields as far off of her as they'd ever been and focused.

The caress improved in strength to be a more tangible feeling and Christy could feel some progress in her store of energy was being made. She stared out at the planet and just continued to concentrate. Apparently that helped, but she'd never needed to do it before.

…

Seven found the Captain's insistence that she go to the planet to deal with finding the people that stole their technology illogical and poorly planned out. Seven even made good on her promise to Christy by pointing out that they had a spy already and Christy would be a valuable asset on the mission, even though she had reservations about Christy going planetside on a mission like this that had nothing to do with the woman's abilities, still the captain was determined to confront these people herself.

Making her way through the halls Seven entered the Mess Hall to see if Christy had any suggestions. It was not strictly protocol, but Christy was a professional spy and should have been consulted on this. The Mess hall was unusually busy and Neelix looked to be moving much faster than was typical for him as he served the people in line. Seven looked passed the serving area into the kitchen but did not see Christy. "Well, Hello Seven. What can I get for you?" Neelix smiled a little tightly, and Christy's lesson's would suggest it was a polite smile, which was different than a spontaneous smile.

"I was hoping to discuss something with Christy." She also added her other reason for being here. "And I also require a nutritional supplement." Christy had figured out how to make them for Seven without the replicator. The substance was not quite the same, but still was not too hard for Seven to digest. It also spared her from Neelix's food, which was hard to digest.

"Oh, she's taken the day off, but I think I can scrounge up one of those supplements she made for you." He smiled at her and turned around, but Seven gave his back a small frown. Christy had not said anything about taking a day off to her, and it was unusual to miss a shift on the ship unless one had a legitimate reason. "Here we are, one nutritional supplement." Neelix said as he walked out carrying the glass up high.

"Thank you." Seven remembered to say as she took it. The seat in the corner was facing the room and Seven sat stiffly and drank her supplement , before leaving to find Christy. Without the computer it would be an exercise in checking a few likely spots. The holodeck was out of order, the captain was not onboard, and Christy had stated she was taking the day off, not that she was working in a different department. Seven started by making her way to Christy's quarters.

She'd never used the invitation Christy had given her to just walk into her quarters before, but Seven used the manual override that all the doors were using now. Privacy was irrelevant to Christy and she had given Seven permission to visit anytime. The brown of Christy's hair was immediately visible from the doorway and Seven stepped inside before the door closed again.

Christy appeared to be staring at the planet from her window and Seven moved into the room to take in Christy's closed eyes. "Have you fallen asleep?" Seven asked and found Christy's body jerked in surprise.

"Seven?" It was strange how the lids of Christy's eyes seemed to close tighter, rather than open as she realized Seven was there. It was a small thing that she was sure if she'd asked Christy about it would be a significant nonverbal cue that Seven just didn't understand yet.

"You were not at your station." Seven explained her presence as she watched Christy open her eyes. The light glow in her eyes was unexpected, but Seven just completed her statement. "That is highly unusual."

Christy sighed and seemed to study Seven, which was an indicator of considering saying something, Seven believed. It could have other meanings, but in this context, based on what she'd learned, it was likely to be followed by something significant. Seven waited to see if she had correctly interpreted Christy's actions, a little hopeful that she was finally understanding this when Christy may need her to.

"Humans need food and water, the basics. You need those too as well as time to regenerate, due to your being borg." Christy glanced at the planet and her body stiffened up. "I have other needs as well, needs that I can't fulfill on this ship." Christy's eyes moved back to Seven's. "I've never been off planet before like this, and it makes it nearly impossible to get what I need. When we started to orbit this planet I noticed I could 'recharge' in a way even from here. I need to do it while I can, because who knows when we'll see another planet." Seven found herself not as pleased with her progress in guessing what was following an action as she started to grasp this.

"Clarify." Seven demanded, a strange heavy feeling grew in her chest.

Christy's teeth clenched for a brief moment, and then her voice softened and quieted. "I take in a type of energy. I haven't been able to charge up very often since I got here. In fact it was just that one planet that B'Elanna was imprisoned on that I had. I need that large of a population, a full planet, to have enough to get a decent 'charge' in a way. Being on planet works much faster, but I'm getting some of it even from this far out."

"You need to 'regenerate' and you have not been doing so." Seven stated as she understood what Christy was saying. "This is not acceptable." What would happen if Christy did not regenerate in her own way? The consequences for Seven could well be fatal if she didn't regenerate, as her borg systems were keeping her alive as well, was Christy running the risk of such a consequence? "Why have you not stated this need before?"

"I don't know how important it is for me to do this, but I don't waste opportunities to 'charge up'." Christy spoke and glanced back out at the planet they were orbiting. "I didn't say anything because humans don't tend to take it well. Seven, I take in the energy people give off when they die. Humans have a strange relationship with death, they want to ignore it and avoid it. I'm trapped on this ship, I can't afford to alienate people so quickly. I'm trying to establish myself, gain some measure of acceptance, before it becomes common knowledge what I do."

Seven's eyes went to the planet and then back at Christy as well, her voice calm, but her nanoprobes were working to calm the adrenaline in her system. "You don't wish for the crew to fear you like they fear me." Seven could see the conclusion Christy would make, "This is unacceptable. You are denying a basic necessary function of your body to avoid this ostracism, and you do not know the consequences of that."

Christy's eyes widened just a little as she stared at Seven, but Seven continued. "When the Captain returns, you will inform her of your needs." Seven's fist clenched as she glared down at the planet. Her body felt warm, and her nanoprobes were working to alleviate that.

"Alright, I'll do that." Christy spoke slowly and there was a hint of a smile on her face that Seven could not interpret. Nothing amusing was going on.

"How long do you need to regenerate?" Seven asked stiffly, thinking of the duty rosters and who could be reassigned to the Mess Hall.

"I don't know, as long as I take the 'charge'. I need to do what I can while I can." Christy spoke and Seven nodded.

"It is uncertain how long this mission the Captain is on will take. Do not report for duty for the next three days." Seven spoke firmly, but Christy was clearly hiding a smile yet again. Seven just shook her head and made plans to approach Neelix about his need to find a replacement for Christy for now.

"If you think I can get away with that it might help. It takes a bit of concentration to charge up from here." Christy frowned, "but I told Neelix I missed today for religious reasons, so that they wouldn't try to send me to the sickbay."

"I will tell him that your reasons are irrelevant, that you are taking time off." Seven noticed Christy chuckle.

"You're the only one who might get away with that. I'd be asked more questions." Christy shook her head. "If you could bring me food, give me fewer reasons to leave the safety of my rooms, Neelix might be too busy to come check on me too often. We could ask the captain to deal with my direct supervisor, since we're apparently telling her about my 'condition'."

"Do you need food now?" Seven asked more softly, as she found herself taking care of Christy during this regeneration time.

"Given you probably have a lot of work to do, it might be a good idea to feed the time traveler before you leave." Christy smiled at her and slowly stood up. Christy voice was quieter. "Thank you" Seven found herself pulled into a gentle hug and stood stiffly for a moment. "You can put your arms around me too, you know." Christy informed her and Seven attempted to do so very gently, taking in the warmth of Christy in her arms. Christy actually was a full two degrees warmer than she'd been the last time Seven had touched her. That was concerning, because that might mean her lack of regenerating was causing her body temperature to drop. Seven hugged Christy to her a little tighter after that thought.


	43. MM gargoyles part 12

Mercenary motives - gargoyles

Goliath's voice was raised, and his wings flared out a bit to both sides making him look even larger. "The Humans are simply misguided, they aren't evil."

Christy just sighed at his denial, thinking of the mess that destroyed his clan a thousand years ago and the fault he never took in that event. "Misguided or Evil, the results are the same. And leaving someone Misguided or Evil to lead the rest is just asking for extinction. If you don't believe Demona's experience in this or my own, ask Elisa." She had him jerking back at that. "Ask her if the humans might do what I've suggested to you and your people. Ask her if that could happen. You would believe her, wouldn't you? I mean she is human, and if she says that humans would do that you'd have to listen, wouldn't you?"

"You are so sure of this that you think even Elisa thinks the humans are evil." Goliath stared at her like she was insane.

"Or misguided." Christy smirked at him and used his own word for it. She'd seen the show and the look on Elisa's face a few times. She knew Elisa understood the dangers much better than the clan did. "While you are at it, ask her if she can come up with a better plan than the one I have. If she really can, I'm willing to listen."

Goliath looked stumped and Christy took that moment to glance around the table at the others. She was right, they were all looking at her and Goliath. "You all think like Tenth century gargoyles, and you've worked to understand the technology of this time, but I don't think you've really looked at the history of these people. The fact that we are standing in North America, in a skyscraper, is attributed to the Humans, just some of them, murdering men, women and children that used to live here before those from Europe found the place. Some of them, as that is all it takes, even turned murder into a game. They didn't kill all of the people, but they drove the survivors off their own land." Christy took a breath. "And if you don't believe that, ask Elisa, it was her people." Every gargoyle paled and jerked back from the table at her last words. "She is half Native American. She is also half African American. Ask her what the people who took over North America did to her other ancestors as well. That is just as colorful a story. Ask her why a people who came from Africa came to North America after it was settled."

Christy knew the clan was in for a rude awakening and she knew pulling Elisa into it was the only way they'd believe it. They'd also have to feel it, as they felt like Elisa was one of their own and her ancestors history would speak to them more than unknown people. She knew, based on the looks of their faces, they would ask when they saw Elisa again. "So no, I don't believe all humans are evil." She spoke more casually, "But I also understand that just a few well placed people can cause untold damage. You don't have the numbers to survive the shit-storm that is brewing. I have experience in this and I'm going to try and head it off for you, so that you don't die off as a people." Christy stood up and started for the door. "You don't have to say thank you, just stay out of my way. Lex, call me when you're ready to help me find an apartment."

"Jalapena." Lex's voice muttered as Christy stepped out of view. Christy stopped moving for a moment to see if anyone else spoke.

"I'm going out." Goliath muttered and the rustle of his wings got louder.

"To find Elisa no doubt." Hudson spoke quietly. Christy nodded, satisfied that she'd been heard, before continuing to her room. It might take Lex a while to decide to find her.

…

Christy moved through the city during the day and carefully retrieved half of the packets of money she'd hidden. Of the ten places she'd looked, only one pile was missing. "Ninety Percent is still good odds." She muttered as she took her newly created id and moved to a different bank to deposit it.

She left the bank with a checking account and that was all she needed to get her phone set up. The phones of 1996 weren't really larger than the ones of the time she came from, they just didn't do anything much other than call people.

The first phone number she entered into her address book was Dominique Destine's. She leaned up against the wall of the Verizon she'd just left and was getting ready to call and give Demona her phone number when she noticed the buzzed hair and Quarryman symbol on the man walking in her direction. He would look intimidating to many people and he was handing out what was likely propaganda.

Christy took a moment to change her features when no one was looking at her and gave a small smirk as she started forward toward the hateful idiot. They were really no different than other hate groups she'd run across and this was no one of real importance, but he was recruiter and she'd make an impression before leaving, one that might come in handy later.

"Um, can you tell me how to get to Central Park?" Christy asked the Quarryman with a small hopeful look. It brought him up short and he stopped to look at her.

"Sure, but you might want to make sure to be out of there before dark. Once the Gargoyles come out it just isn't a safe place to be." His voice held some fanaticism, but it was coated in concern.

Christy was noting all she could about him as she frowned a little. "Come on, flying monsters, you've got to be kidding right?" She glanced around as if looking for something. "Candid Camera? I'm on a show like that aren't I?" She smiled as if amused, and watched him lean toward her.

"No, really, they exist." He insisted and the conversation moved to him trying to convince her. Christy made a point to leave when it was clear she didn't fully believe him, and memorized his face so she'd recognize it again. She also had a pamphlet and his first name and a phone number on it in case she wanted to know more. She'd let that stew for a while before moving on the opening she'd just created. She made sure to put his phone number somewhere safe, she'd be calling it eventually.

As she walked toward Central park and back towards her temporary home she pulled out her phone to give Demona her phone number and make plans on where they'd meet on Saturday.

…

"Um, Christy," Lex scratched the back of his own neck nervously when Christy turned to look at the gargoyle in the doorway. "Sorry I couldn't drop by last night, but did you want some help with apartment hunting now?"

"That'd be great." Christy got up from the kitchen table and grabbed her glass to put in the sink. "Lead the way." He seemed rather awkward, Christy thought as she followed him to his computer. She wondered if the clan had heard from Elisa yet, or if that was a conversation to come. She'd leave it for now and just let that thread unravel itself, better if she seemed uninvolved from here out as the clan had their eyes opened to the dangers. She wasn't sure why Elisa didn't warn the clan more about what could happen to the clan if the humans found out about them, if people in positions of power found out. Elisa had to know, and yet she'd allowed the clan to remain blissfully ignorant.

"So, you wanted to live in the city right?" Lex asked as he sat down. Christy nodded and outlined some bare minimums as she studied his unique body structure. The way his wings were structured looked familiar. She'd seen someone wear a wingsuit before, a bit more decorative than the typical suit, but it was similar, attached at the legs and arms. Maybe she could find some footage of Lex gliding to watch, but she'd probably have to ask him or Fox for that.

Lex stammered and stuttered as Christy rested hands on his shoulders, or 'accidently' brushed up against his wings as she pointed at the computer screen. He had to feel her eyes on him as he was typing, because it seemed to get harder for him to do as time went on, but he printed out a list of apartments for her to check on this week.

"Thanks Lex." Christy grinned at him as she made her way to the door with the pages in hand.

….

Christy hadn't said anything when she was told where they were going for their date. She knew that Demona likely didn't like Coney Island after the fiasco with Thailog that led to her realizing he'd never loved her and was using her. He'd finished his betrayal here, on Coney Island. She didn't want to be the one to remind Demona, and perhaps the gargoyle wasn't going to be miserable there, if she'd suggested going there.

"You mentioned the ocean a few times." Demona said quietly as they got out of the car, explaining her reasoning and doubtlessly trying to prove she had listened. "I doubt you'd be too interested in the rides, which is good because the roller coaster is nowhere near being completed." Christy gave the redhead a smile and didn't hint that she knew who had destroyed it.

The water was always soothing to her, which was why she'd often find herself gravitating toward it. They walked along the beach and since it wasn't summer and the weather was a bit overcast they didn't share it with millions of other people. Sure, people were around but the crowd wasn't so bad they had no privacy as they walked, so they could talk about anything without worrying about being overheard.

After a moment of walking Christy started off rather innocently. "I've started my apartment hunting. Lex says anything over 8 floors up would work for visits via air."

Demona smirked. "I could make 6 floors work, but really the higher the better so we aren't too visible from the ground. If you could afford a penthouse that would work best."

Christy grimaced. "Penthouse, that's a bit out of my financial plans. I'm going to try and live off of what I have now as long as possible, because I don't want to have to waste too much of my time doing a meaningless job when I have to go undercover or travel whenever something comes up."

"There is that." Demona muttered and moved to walk just a little closer to the incoming waves, on the damp sand. It was easier to walk on, and Christy followed her lead.

…..

Demona quietly mulled over Christy's apartment issues as they walked. Christy allowed the silence easily and it didn't feel awkward, which was something positive. As the gargoyle considered the fact that daily expenses could limit Christy's ability to work with her against the humans, she found herself cataloguing her own assets in the city and the small collection of warehouses and the two safehouses she kept there. With her no longer needing to turn to stone during the day, due to that damned spell that now made her human instead, she hadn't been using the safehouses as much. She could use one for meeting with the human slime she sometimes got to do her errands for her and let Christy use the other. It could cement their alliance a bit more, and would enable Demona to keep closer tabs on her new ally.

Demona finally decided to just focus on the 'date' for now. She had other plans to enact, after all. After the date she could bring up the safehouse and see what Christy had to say about it. With a barely apparent nod to herself she glanced over at Christy to see the woman watching the ground they were walking on and looking contemplative. "Is living with that human getting any easier?" She asked, trying to show some personal concern.

Christy's lips turned up into a hint of a smile. "She's finally backing off, and the clan is currently staying rather quiet." It was clear that there was a story to that comment. Christy gave Demona a mischievous smile. "I pointed them toward Elisa and told them to ask her about her ancestors' history with the white man in America when Goliath started to claim that humans were just 'misguided' as if that made them less dangerous to be stupid rather than evil." Demona tilted her head and returned that smile once her mind caught up to what groups of people Elisa would have descended from. That was clever, making the clan's pet human do the teaching. Lord knows Goliath never listened to her. They'd see if Elisa tried to gloss over the history, but it wasn't like it was a secret, and Demona could let facts drop in her future dealings with the clan to see if the human tried to hide anything.

"Nice." Demona complimented the female. They walked a little further and a wolf whistle drew both of their attention to some young male humans on the sidewalk staring down at them. Demona gave them a cold glare and then did what she could to ignore them and focus on Christy, who was smiling and rolling her eyes.

Christy looked over at Demona before she could complain about the immature and inappropriate human youth. "You're clearly beautiful in either of your forms, how do you deal with humans hitting on you?"

Demona cursed the fair skin of her human mask as she felt a light blush come into being on her face at Christy's clear appraisal. "Few have the nerve and those that do, learn quickly, to not attempt that again."

"At least they aren't blind." Christy seemed to smirk as she looked out at the water. Demona felt a bit apprehensive at the compliment, but managed to mumble a thank you. She couldn't help but think that was the sort of move she should have made.

"Were you going to tell me about your first world, or how you realized you weren't a human tonight?" Demona finally just asked for the story she'd be convinced she'd get to hear today and then watched Christy grimace.

"Of course you want that story." Christy muttered quietly. They walked a little longer and in silence as a human couple passed them going in the other direction. "Well, if you want that story I'm going to start it from the beginning. It might take a little while to tell, but even if it takes a few days to get it all out, I'll get it out." Demona started to wonder why this was such a long story, or if it was a trick. "I thought I was human for thirty years Demona, so that's part of my story."

…..

Christy couldn't deny Demona this story again and expect it wouldn't affect them negatively, but she could make it a very long story. She could delay the end of her world in the retelling, since she wasn't able to do it in reality.

She'd have to pay close attention to Demona and have to manipulate that third date a bit to make sure Demona was in the right frame of mind for the lessons she wanted to give the gargoyle, or she'd need to delay the main part of the story until Demona would listen.


	44. rp sh voyager part 13

Christy felt strangely frozen, after not really moving for hours on end. Her entire attention had to stay on the planet below her, to take advantage of any time she had there. Occasionally her mind would travel to what was happening on that planet and how the Captain was doing with her mission, or on her concerns about what the crew, especially Neelix or B'Elanna, were thinking about her absence when everyone was working so very hard. If this wasn't handled well she'd lose some trust and respect, and she'd been working hard to gain that. Still, there really wasn't any other option right now.

Seven was punctual to a fault in feeding her, and it was the only break Christy allowed herself. Christy almost felt like she'd put herself into a self imposed prison, by not leaving for any reason, but with a Warden like Seven it was manageable. Christy couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips as she thought that. Seven was showing more emotion than ever, starting with the conversation about the energy Christy needed. Seven showed her concern plainly, her body language saying what the borg didn't have the emotional vocabulary to say. It was endearing, and promising that Seven was upset, angry even, that Christy hadn't mentioned this particular problem with her own need for energy. The blonde borg showed her concern in so many different small ways. Christy's delivered meals were very balanced, and Seven managed to touch her hand every visit. It was not awkward, it was firm and determined and after the third time Christy realized it was always the borg hand. Seven must be monitoring something and using those sensors to do it.

It was a mystery what borg sensors would get from Christy, but Christy didn't let herself worry too much. The arousal her powers caused her was dimmed out here in space, where she had to work hard to even feel the caress of it, so it wouldn't be too embarrassing, or cause too many questions, if Seven could even sense it.

As she stared out the window, something changed. Christy sat up a little straighter as she noticed the angle of the planet in the window was changing, and as she found the planet start to get larger she sucked in a deep breath. "Looks like Janeway needs some help." Christy muttered as she realized the ship was getting closer to the planet.

The urge to get up and go to the bridge was strong, but she couldn't do much there. Christy just sat back down and gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting on hard, as she dropped her shields completely, once again and focused on her last chance to charge up. The caress of death became more firm the closer they got to the planet, and she pulled in everything she could, while hoping all was well with the Captain.

"Torres to Christy Taylor," A voice called out later, and Christy wasn't sure how long it had been, but the planet was shrinking quickly.

Her hand shook a little as Christy touched the now live comm badge. "Christy here."

"I don't know what you're doing, but we could really use your spiderskills to run through the Jeffries tubes and help us reset the computer before anyone starts to try and follow us." B'Elanna's voice was a little happy, and it was good news that the computer was back. Christy shut her shield and stood up.

"I'm on my way." Was all she said as she shifted into something more appropriate for work. B'Elanna was going to have to talk her through this, but if the engineer thought she could help, Christy was going to try.

Once Christy was out of her rooms and on her way she grumbled. "I've met spiderman, and I'm not him. How'd she come up with that name for my powers?"

It didn't take long to get to engineering, and B'Elanna was all business, looking down at the example of the connectors she was sending Christy out to switch manually. When B'Elanna looked up at her Christy saw the engineers eyes widen. "Your eyes."

Christy gave the woman a small smile, "They do that sometimes." Was all she offered, taking the pad from B'Elanna's hands so she could refer to it later.

…

Seven sat still in the briefing room as the senior crew discussed the issues around getting the computer back, and Captain Janeway filled them in on what she'd gone through planetside.

"Christy helped us get the computer reinstalled in record time. I was able to free up two engineers for other tasks because she could get to the switches so fast. She flies through the Jeffries tubes." Lieutenant Torres added during her progress report.

"Oh, then I guess Christy is no longer on her religious sabbatical?" Neelix spoke softly with a smile.

The small engineer frowned. "Christy's not religious." Seven took a small intake of air and watched as the topic she'd been told to wait to bring up until after the briefing, started to come out now.

The captain raised one hand, with her index finger held up on it, while her head tilted. "Are you saying that while I was away our little traveler didn't go to work?"

Seven turned to face the captain. "I ordered her to remain in her cabin while we were orbiting the planet." She spoke in a calm tone and noticed the strange looks that several of the crew gave her, but she ignored them easily to focus on the captain, who also was giving her an expression that Christy had taught her could indicate disbelief. "There were some circumstances that lead me to believe she needed that time off."

"She's not under your department, you don't have the authority to order her off work." Commander Chakotay spoke up, clearly interrupting Seven's report on the issue. Seven just glanced at him, unpleased with the interruption. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"That is a very good question." The captain said and turned her eyes to Seven. "There are procedures for time off that need to be followed. I know you've never had to use them yourself, but they are there for a reason. Now why did Christy feel the need to take time off while we were in the middle of a crisis?"

Seven spoke firmly and stared at the Captain. "I was going to bring her to your office later today to discuss it."

"Well, I think I can free up some time right after this briefing." The captain spoke and then the meeting returned to the reports. Seven did notice she was receiving a lot more attention than typical, however.

…

Christy was making her way to the mess hall when the captain's voice came over her comm unit. "Christy here." She muttered and moved to stand on the side of the large hall as she answered the call.

"Please report to my Ready room." There was something clipped in those words and Christy sighed as she made her way to the turbolift. She'd like to contact Seven to see what she was walking into, but chances were Seven was still with the captain, and that wouldn't work out too well if she asked Seven what was going on.

The bridge was still unfamiliar to her. She'd seen it on the show, but had not actually been up there. Commander Chakotay pointed her in the right direction without a word, but he did not look happy and Christy grimaced as she realized that somehow she was in trouble. It had to be her time off, it must have come up in the briefing Seven went to.

Christy had asked Seven not to say anything, and was pretty sure Seven understood that Christy needed to deal with this delicately. The borg wouldn't have gone around her, Christy trusted Seven that much. It was because of that that she wasn't too surprised to see Seven standing in front of Janeway's desk, stiff and mechanical, while Janeway looked angry and was actually standing behind her desk rather than sitting.

"Perhaps you would like to enlighten me as to why you abandoned your post for days." The captain spoke and turned her attention to Christy.

Christy just walked into the room and did her best to calmly sit at a chair in front of the desk. "Sure. I don't really have a vocabulary that works to say this. The best I can come up with is I have some health issues I needed to deal with." Christy spoke smoothly, using her own calm to try and calm the other women in the room. "Being in space has some drawbacks."

"That is imprecise, your being in space has dangers, not drawbacks." Seven actually sounded like she was irritated and that had Janeway's eyes widening a little.

"Dangers?" Janeway sat down slowly and kept her eyes on Christy now.

Christy sighed quietly and studied the woman in charge. "I was flesh and blood at one time, I had a biology your doctor could have scanned. My powers enabled me to reform my body when it was destroyed." A borg hand rested on the back of the chair behind her and Christy could feel and hear the slight creak of the metal chair when it was squeezed just a little too tightly. "I took in energy to recreate myself, and when I live on a planet I constantly replenish that energy. I use it to travel realities, but until I got here I never wondered if I use it for anything else."

"Let me see if I understand this correctly." Janeway tilted her head and went silent for a moment. "You took time off because we were near a planet, so you must have been 'recharging' as it were." Janeway glanced over Christy's shoulder, before looking into Christy's eyes. "We were aware you were likely an energy being, but most of those flourish in space. You're saying you don't."

"I don't know. I thought it was a good idea to not test it too hard." Christy gave a small smile of reassurance to the captain, but Seven shifted drawing Christy's attention to behind her, even though she didn't turn around to look at her.

"Captain, she cannot 'regenerate' efficiently from the ship. She had to work hard to get the energy she needed from space. In the future Christy will need to be a part of any planetside missions so that she can regenerate fully." It sounded like a demand, and Christy made up her mind to work on how to get people to agree with you as the next lesson she did with Seven, because that attitude Seven had with the captain was amusing, but was not something that would work.

"What type of energy do you use, is there a way we could create something to help you recharge onboard?" The captain leaned forward.

Christy paused for a moment as she tried to think of a way to explain it. The explanation Hank had given her when she was staying at Xavier's mansion was all she had, but it was guesswork and not very technical, because she'd asked him to dumb it down for her. "From what I understand it is something like this." Christy sighed. "Life is like a picture clamped in a picture frame. When people die that picture is broken loose, leaving all the clamps to drift off as they no longer hold life into the picture frame. I absorb what clamps life into people. That is only given off when people die and on a planet that isn't a problem, people die all the time."

"There has been no evidence that such an energy exists." Captain Janeway said after a stunned moment and Christy was about to respond, but Seven beat her to it.

"The borg have run into worlds where that energy was documented and understood. It was deemed irrelevant as it had no practical uses." That was news and Christy turned enough in her chair to look at Seven. It was nice to not be the only one aware of that, as the Xmen never could find evidence of that energy Christy took in.

"Could something be rigged to create some artificial source of energy?" Janeway asked Seven and Christy understood why she wasn't fielding that question, but her answer would have been no. Seven suggested that same answer.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Janeway asked after a moment of silence.

"This is the only ship back to earth; I can't afford to be kicked off of it." Christy spoke in a flat voice. "I also don't think the crew will take what I am well if they know I need death. I can just imagine what some of the hotheads would say if anyone on this ship actually died near me if they knew." Christy shook her head, seeing Janeway's doubt, or perhaps it was too much confidence in her crew. Christy knew more about how death and fear made people act. "I also thought the occasional planet would do, and I wasn't going to say anything. But you didn't even consider taking me planetside, even when I actually was the qualified one this last time. There is a lot I can't do, but you completely ignored what I can, and if I can't get closer to planets than orbit, I don't know what might happen. Seven's convinced it could be a real issue. It got me thinking."

"Well, this is certainly a problem. We can't include you on away missions until you are trained, but you need to be there for your 'health'. I can't send you if you aren't the most qualified, I will give you that your help on this last planet would have been a good idea IF you could have known enough about technology to at least pass for a pilot or communications officer. You don't have that yet." Janeway sighed. "Still we can't risk your life by not having you present in the future. We may need to adjust your work schedule to get you out of the mess hall and get you more time to work on developing the skills we'd need on an away team." Janeway stared into Christy's eyes. "We're going to need the buy in of the senior staff to get you trained, and I think we should have a frank discussion about what you can and can't do in a meeting so that we can all plan how we can utilize your abilities on ship and off."

"Can we keep that on a need to know with the rest of the crew at least?" Christy asked. She knew it might be hard, but if she could work on their acceptance of this and get their buy in, no one else could possibly get enough power to send her away. If she approached B'Elanna before the meeting she could prepare her a little and make sure she had two allies in that meeting, at the very least.

"I believe we can. I'll make sure you're invited to our next meeting. I'm also going to want the Doctor to do a full workup on you, just to make sure we can't come up with an alternate energy source for you." Memories of endless hours in Hank's lab on the last world filled Christy's mind and she sighed heavily while she nodded. She knew it was a losing battle.

"Now, about how you took time off. Seven is not in your reporting chain of command. If you need time off you need to it properly." Janeway's lips pursed just a little.

"I had Neelix's permission. I may have lied about why, but I had it." Christy spoke, to try and head off a scolding of Seven. Seven had acted out of emotion, caring, and Christy valued it.

"For this you should have talked to Commander Chakotay." The captain glanced back at Seven for a moment.

"If I was sent to Paris with my 'health concerns' he would have taken up time I NEEDED to charge up, and he would have been completely lost as to what to do with me. Perhaps that could work in the future, approaching the Commander, but explaining myself when I had a limited time for what I needed wasn't a good use of my time. I was pretty sure your mission wouldn't take too long." Christy defended herself as diplomatically as she could.

"And that is why we won't be keeping this a secret." Captain Janeway nodded, as Christy proved her point for her. Christy had already realized that though. Perhaps this was a lesson for Seven?

….

"So," A small word, but Christy easily heard the interrogation just being implied by it. Christy turned to see B'Elanna staring at her, with her arms crossed, as she leaned against the wall of the turbolift. It was clearly an ambush and since Seven was told to stay with Janeway for more 'discussion' Christy was alone with her 'sister' in the turbolift.

"It's a bit of a story." Christy turned to stare at the doors of the lift. "I'll be giving it at the next meeting apparently, but cut short I needed to regenerate in my own way." Christy used Seven's term, as everyone understood it to some degree. "I'm not human, and I need to do that once in a while."

"I'm gonna need more than that." B'Elanna muttered as the turbolift doors opened. "Dinner, my place. My replicator is working again."

"Fine." Christy nodded and slipped out on her stop. Now she just needed to dodge Neelix's questions, if he asked, and she could be interrogated by the Klingon in a few hours. "When is my music going to work?"

"It's far down on the list, very far down." B'Elanna gave her a small smirk.

"Jerk." Christy teasingly muttered.

"I'll drop by tonight before dinner and get baby sis's little tunes to work again." The turbolift doors closed before Christy could finally tell B'Elanna how old she actually was, and that if anyone was a 'baby sister' it was the Klingon.

…


	45. FD new Moon part 11

"Look, I have fangs." Quil laughed as two fries dangled from his mouth. Christy saw a good opening and took it, the teasing came easily in this group.

"And look, your fangs are as limp as your dick." She smirked as the other two boys hooted and laughed, while Quil went a very deep red. "You're not gonna get any blood with that, just like you won't get any," She didn't need to finish her sentence, the boys were already causing a scene with their amusement.

Some 'wolf to be' slapped her on the back in congratulation, and Christy could feel the extra strength that boy didn't realize he had yet. He was lucky he was slapping a vampire's back, or he could have hurt some girl.

"Man, I can't believe Jake actually found a cool girl for us to hang out with." Embry smiled at her.

"I'm so cool I'm cold." Christy smirked at the play on words the boys would catch later, after they changed. The story about cold ones would be on their minds then.

"That's not a good advertising for your snatch." Quil gave her an evil smile, obviously getting even. If he thought he'd get her to blush he was disappointed, because Christy couldn't, but she didn't even let him embarrass her. She'd worked with Mystique after all, no teenage boy would be able to outdo Mystique at this game.

"Oh how cute, you are trying to joke like you know what you're talking about." Christy smirked at him and shook her head, before turning in her seat obviously, to make a play of ignoring him.

It was as she looked away from the rather rambunctious boys that she saw the two other people walking their way. The boy was young looking, early teens most likely and the girl looked significantly older. She frowned and stopped walking to stand at the side of their table with her arms crossed in front of her. "I give you guys a ride here and you're supposed to meet me at the car when it's time to go. That was the agreement."

"Oh man, sorry Leah." Jake spoke and Christy found herself studying Leah, and what must be her brother Seth. Five soon to be wolves, she was surrounded. She did the best friendly smile she could manage and bumped Jake in the back with her elbow to get his attention. "Oh, Leah, Seth, this is our new friend Christy." He waved between them in a very brief, barely done, introduction.

"Nice to meet you." Christy said, while taking in the woman she'd spared from even more heartache. Leah had long hair at this time, but then many of these 'soon to be wolves' did. It would go away.

"You too." Leah nodded at her and then glanced at the guys again. "So, we need to head back. You know my mom said I had to be out of the city before dark." There was a small cringe in Leah's expression that was so quickly hidden the teenagers wouldn't catch it, but Christy suspected she knew where that rule came from. It was probably new to this girl, if it even existed at all. She could be lying to the boys because she wasn't willing to be here after dark just yet.

Christy said her goodbyes and gave vague responses to comments about having to get together sometime. She wanted to see what trouble she'd get into from this visit before making more.

…

"Too bad you don't eat animals. Apparently there are some bears getting too close to town." Bella muttered during an odd commercial on TV that had a bear looking into a car. "Hikers are talking about them, they must be huge based on the descriptions."

Christy glanced at Bella for a moment, unsure how to respond, because she knew those weren't bears at all, those were the Quileute wolves. "Humans have encroached on wildlife habitat to the point many animals have no choice but to move into the neighborhoods." She went with a generic response.

"And that's why there are more than enough humans for vampires to eat, I got it." Bella smirked just a little and gave Christy a shake of her head. "You don't have to keep telling me that."

"Alright." Christy conceded, as she started to think of one of the assignments she wanted to give Bella. It could wait though, there were other things to be done first. Research on endangered species could happen later, even after the Cullens returned, but there were some things that coven would not want to let her do with Bella. "Are you ready for another task?"

"What are you thinking?" Bella turned the tv on mute and faced her.

"I think it's time to meet the elderly." Christy could see the confusion on Bella's face. "One it will show you what you can look forward to as a human, and Two they can tell you how the world has changed in their lifetime. You can expect it will always be changing, and what was once considered an 'adult' isn't now." Christy spoke more quietly, in response to something the Cullen's had incorrectly assumed when they left Bella. "Only some people get that old. Many people die long before they reach that age, but we'll go with the optimistic view of a human lifespan."

"What do you want me to do?" Bella frowned in confusion.

"Visit a facility where there are some elderly, find a few people who are still aware enough to be able to interview. Pick out questions you think will help you understand what the world was like, don't ask them about their health, that will not make them want to talk to you, ask them about when they were your age, or the age you are thinking is a good age to stay forever. Find out enough you could write a good article for a paper or magazine if you needed to."

Bella let out a huff of air. "Your assignments are harder than the ones my teachers give me."

Christy smiled. "I used to teach college classes, I would hope my assignments are harder." Bella's eyes widened at that nugget of information. "But seriously, self reflection at the scale I'm asking you to do it is going to be hard. I need it to be hard, and you need it to be, so that when you make up your mind we both know you made the right choice." Christy also thought of the other people Bella may need to defend her decision to, and this research would give her the tools to prove herself.

"Okay." Bella sighed. "I'll find a place to go and do this. How many people should I talk to." Christy could easily see the introverted girl wasn't looking forward to this, and was forcing herself to agree to it. Christy only asked for three interviews, it wasn't a lot, but there would be other research the girl would be doing in the next few months. Three should be enough to give her an idea.

…..

The problem with giving Bella work to do was that it took up Bella's time, Christy thought as she tossed the dead child pornographer into the Puget Sound. Bella was working on her interviews and tomorrow she would be working at the store. Christy had time to kill.

She turned, now no longer hungry, and started to make her way back to Forks. She was getting much better at finding her way back, but today she just followed her own scent back through the woods. She was careful at the points where she had to cross roads through the woods, either going too fast to be seen or at a human pace. The sun was almost down as she got to the outskirts of the town, and she heard swearing and a clank that sounded like metal on metal.

Curiosity is what made her slow down and make her way closer to see what was happening, that and dread about sitting in the house in the dark with nothing but her radio for yet another night. She wasn't really eager for her own plans for the night.

"Fuck!" An angry woman seemed to growl the word out and there was another clank of metal on metal. Christy stepped just out of the treeline to see that the long black haired females back was facing an SUV and the spare tire at her feet, along with the pieces of a jack answered why she was upset. It didn't look like she really knew what she was doing.

The scent was strong, and Christy frowned when she recognized the smell of fear coming of the woman. She looked harder to see her looking along the darkened road, back where she'd come from and in the direction she wanted to go, but something made Christy think the woman wasn't hoping some guy would come by to help her out. It seemed like the woman was afraid someone would come by and find her here. It was just something about the way the woman moved. Christy trusted her own instincts on this and moved quickly to the other side of the road and into the tree line to see what was happening from the other side.

Leah Clearwater looked frustrated and upset. "Damn, is this your idea of luck Annie?" Christy muttered to herself, thinking of the girl that granted her luck before Christy left that world. It couldn't be a coincidence that Christy was here, facing this woman yet again when the woman needed help. Apparently the way to the packs heart was going to be through their only female wolf.

Still, Christy stood still, unsure if it was Annie's influence or not. There was no place near her, no car she could point to and say she'd driven. If Christy came out of the woods to help Leah, she'd be coming out of nowhere with no story she could give that would not be suspicious. It was a mistake that Mystique had told her to rarely make, and only in dire situations.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Leah yelled and there was a smell of blood in the air, blood and fear. Christy started to move instantly, stepping out of the woods and toward the young woman struggling with her flat tire.

Christy made sure to move at a human pace and she made a lot of noise so she didn't startle the woman. The scent of fear increased as Leah looked up toward her, and the heart beat from the woman sped up. "Hey, Leah right?" Christy smiled and made her shoulders relax quickly. "Oh god, I'm so glad you're here. I tried hiking and I don't have a clue where I am. It got dark and I thought I'd be stuck out here forever." Christy only took in enough air to talk, and did her best to look nonthreatening. The smell of blood wasn't abundant, it was probably not a serious wound. Now that Christy was closer she could tell.

"Do I know you?" Leah's voice was a tad tighter, tad higher, than it had been in the McDonalds over a week ago.

Christy stepped over a tree trunk as she approached the ditch separating her from the road. "Christy, Jake introduced us in Port Angeles." It took a moment but the woman's eyes seemed to relax, even as Christy crossed the ditch and stood in the headlights so that Leah could see who she was.

"God, I'm glad it was you. I was worried some creep would stop." Leah's words were so quiet they were obviously not meant to be heard. Christy forced herself not to grimace once she had confirmation about what caused the scent of fear in the air. "You know how to change a tire? If not I'm afraid I'll only be keeping you company as we're both stuck here."

"I've done it a few times. I should be able to get this changed." Christy said as she moved around the SUV to get a closer look at what was happening. There was a small drop of blood on the cement and Leah's hand was clenched tight. The blood was barely visible, but it was clear it must hurt. Christy lowered herself to the ground and worked the jack. The smell of blood was human, with just a hint of wolf, but not enough wolf to cover the human scent just yet and it was a rare test of her control. Christy knew her will was iron, but she hadn't used it in this way before. Christy just gritted her teeth and focused on the tire. "Any chance you can give me a ride to my place?" Christy had to ask, because not getting a ride would be more suspicious, but she wasn't looking forward to being in a vehicle with a bleeding woman for any length of time.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you out here. Who knows what…" Leah's words trailed off and Christy knew where her thoughts had gone.

"Good." Christy gave a grateful smile to Leah before working off the lug nuts on the tire. She did remember to look like it was hard, and she did her very best to not overtighten the lug nuts once she had the spare on the vehicle.

When they got into the car, Christy cracked open her window. The drive was slightly awkward, and they ended up talking about Jacob and his friends to start with because that was all they knew for sure they had in common.

"Why were you hiking?" Christy could see Leah taking in the fact that Christy had no supplies, as the conversation moved away from teenage boys.

"It wasn't so much hiking as walking into the woods." Christy grimaced as if upset about the day. She wasn't thrilled with lies she knew would be found out quickly once the woman shifted, but then she'd have to understand that Christy couldn't really tell the truth. Even the wolves weren't telling the truth to those they knew were changing, so it wouldn't be a shock Christy lied. "Boredom can be more dangerous than I thought. Bella had things to do and I thought I could just kill a little time trying to see what animals are out there. I didn't expect to get lost, I mean how hard it is to stay to one path?"

A small smirk crossed Leah's lips. "Apparently it was much harder than you thought."

"Thanks." Christy looked at the road and recognized it. "Oh, turn left here." She noticed that Leah used her good hand for that, and that she was careful to not put the palm of her injured hand on the steering wheel. Still it wasn't a horrible mess and Leah was saying nothing about it, so if Christy were human she wouldn't know Leah cut herself trying to use the jack. The girl was hiding that pain, and somehow that wasn't a surprise that she'd do that.

"You don't live too close to anything do you?" Leah asked as they drove along the driveway that had trees canopying it and twists and turns that kept the house hidden for a while.

"Not really. It is in the middle of nowhere." Christy glanced at Leah as they made their way along the driveway. "It isn't my place. I'm staying at my cousin's place. He and his family moved recently, and I needed a place." They made the last turn and the house appeared to come out of the woods, out of nowhere. Leah took in a slightly surprised breath. "It's crazy huge for one person, so I just closed up some of it and don't even use it."

"That would be crazy huge for my entire family." Leah muttered. "Who the hell lived here?"

The SUV came to a stop in front of the stairs to the front door. Christy turned to Leah. "The Cullens." She could see the widening of eyes and then the house got another long stare from the driver.

"Cullens huh? That explains why Jacob and the others were begging me to not mention you when we got back to La Push." Leah shook her head and gave Christy an odd look. "You've got some weird Romeo and Juliet thing going with Jacob?"

Christy couldn't help but chuckle. "Not quite, I like him, and like spending time with him. I just don't like getting him in trouble for it." She shook her head and sighed. "I don't call him, I don't arrange to meet him anywhere, but if I run into him I am not rude. I know his dad would prefer I had nothing to do with him, your dad probably wouldn't want to hear you ran into me either."

"It's so stupid, using a legend to justify this." Leah seemed to growl, it was a weak human growl, but still it conveyed her irritation well. "It isn't your fault some stupid legends of our tribe had the Cullen name in it. It was a stupid coincidence and they all act like its fact."

"Yeah well," Christy wondered if her planned words would be remembered at the right time. "You can't do anything but play the hand you're dealt in life and if it is a crappy hand you just do what you can with it. You don't fold in the game of life, you just keep drawing cards looking for a better hand."

"That's some bullshit there." Leah's teeth made a sound as they ground together for just a moment. "Sometimes nothing fixes the crapfest your life becomes and the next card just makes it more shitty."

Christy stared at the girl who thought she had it so bad, and knowing her life was only going to get worse over the next month or two it was hard to hold her help back. Too hard. Leah's attitude wasn't going to make surviving the next few months easy for her, perhaps it may even make it impossible. "Your parents will get worried if you take too long to get home."

After going into the house Christy made sure to light the lamps quickly so it would look like she had electricity from the outside. Once the car was out of sight Christy blew out some of the lamps and just left one on. It was enough light for her, for now. She pulled out the Harry Potter book she was working on and started to read, hoping that her evening would continue to be uneventful. Her scent was all over Leah's car, and if the woman ran across any wolves on her way home Christy was sure to hear from them. Hopefully she was lucky and that didn't happen.

Harry Potter helped to distract her from the thoughts in her head. The wolves to be deserved more help than the tribe was giving them; they deserved some warning about what was happening to them.

….

"Can you even do that?" Bella's voice was quiet and her words slow.

"I think I can try and if it gets hard I can leave." Christy sat back in the rocking chair in the corner of Bella's room. "You can still finish what we start."

"And you won't bite anyone? I mean there will be blood all over the place. I know hospitals, I've been to a few." Bella looked concerned, and Christy just gave her a small smile. The test with sitting in a car with Leah gave Christy some idea of what she could handle and she would be cautious.

"I might hold my breath at times, if it gets bad. You'll have to be the talking one." Christy liked that it put Bella in charge yet again. "But I promise you I will control myself. We also won't go near an OR or the ER."

"I don't understand why we're doing this." Bella frowned.

"It's part of the 'no regrets' package. You need to see and understand this, to see how it affects other people, and know you are giving that up. You need to be okay with that, because like I already said, there are no do overs with this decision."

"I feel like you're trying to turn me into a reporter, instead of a vampire." Bella crumbled quietly as she pulled her tai chi friendly outfit out. Louder, she spoke to Christy instead of just to herself. "I'm gonna change in the bathroom and then we can go."

"Sure," Christy didn't even try to hide her smile at Bella's grumbling. The girl was a tad shy and Christy was making her talk to a lot of people.

…

They pulled up to the Port Angeles Hospital, because it was larger. Christy followed a nervous Bella into the front doors and took a tentative sniff. So far so good. "Fifth floor." Christy pointed out as they waited for the elevator.

"I've never wanted kids, I already know this." Bella grumbled. "Seeing a baby isn't going to change that."

"Well, if you're right then we are just confirming that." Christy smiled. She remembered the books, but there was always something off about Bella having a baby. It wasn't likely Christy wouldn't mention it was possible when Edward came back, but this decision needed to be made without the input of the alternate Bella that had gone through that life. This Bella was already changed from that one, and before any final decisions are made Christy will talk about the books. Bella just needed to know her own mind before then. "And I'm not likely to doubt you once you have the facts and say that to me. I never wanted kids either, but there was a short period of time when I helped raise some little ones, and I've adopted teenagers before."

They stepped alone into the elevator and Bella turned her attention to Christy. "What happened?"

Christy's jaw clenched for a moment. "The little ones died in the apocalypse and my teenagers grew up and helped me flee my last world."

Bella grasped her hand and squeezed it in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

The elevator opened and they stepped out, following the signs. The wall of glass had the curtains opened and Christy moved to stand before them with Bella. Small, helpless, babies squirmed in small basinets. "My friend, the one with the kids, had a baby, but she died before we became close. I buried her little girl." Christy whispered, lost in that memory and found her arm caressed as her hand was held firmly. "I'm sorry, I'm messing up your assignment." Christy gave Bella a small smile of apology.

"Do you wish you could have kids now?" Bella asked quietly.

"No, not really. I unofficially adopt whenever I want someone to care about, I don't need to have a baby." Christy gave Bella a small smile. "You're my baby now, I've adopted you."

Bella's jaw dropped, and her face started to get a bit of a pink tinge to it. "I'm not, I'm an adult. I'm eighteen."

"I know, which means I have it pretty good. It'll only take a few months to raise you." Christy teased. "And if you stay human I'll suck it up and change your diapers if you need it when you get older."

Bella's expression became a mix of disgusted and shocked. "And that is the first time I could believe your lie about being related to Emmett."

They went about the plan of looking at the babies and then moving to the children's area to see some kids playing, but Christy was doing her best not to smile at the fact that Bella didn't clutch her chest in pain when she mentioned a Cullen today. Bella moved to talk to a few parents about being parents, and Christy stood back and let the girl loose to do that.

Once it looked like Bella was doing alright Christy got her attention and pointed to the door. Christy was fine, even with all the fast little hearts beating in the room, but the noise of the playing children grated on her, since she could hear so much more than normal now. Christy left Bella to it and took a break.

She got into an elevator to make her way down to the ground floor for a walk around the building, but the smell of wolves in it surprised her. Christy took in a few more breaths to try and identify the smell, to see if she knew them. It wasn't pleasant to be in the small box with it, but after a little while working on it Christy could smell the underlying scents. "Leah." She muttered, a bit concerned about how much wolf scent there was now. It hadn't been that long since Leah started to show signs of this.

When the door opened to the ground floor Christy stepped out and scented the air to find that the wolf scent had been here as well, probably on the way up or down. Christy followed it a little while and came to the parking lot in time to see a subdued Leah sitting in the passenger seat of that SUV with an older woman driving. Seth sat in the back.

Harry Clearwater's heart trouble must have started, Christy thought with a bit of concern. He was going to die soon, and Leah and Seth were both going to shift. The scent was strong, so that wasn't going to take much longer. Leah wasn't ready, Seth was much more resilient than she was, but she'd also been through too much already.

Christy walked up to the reception desk. "Is Harry Clearwater able to have visitors?" She asked quietly, while debating her sudden ideas worth.

…


	46. GM true blood part 9

True blood – Ghost in the Machine

It seemed the opposite of what she'd want, but when Christy heard Voice tell her what to say she just gripped her beer bottle a little tighter and gave Erik as genuine of a smile as she could. "Actually, why don't you sit down here?" She took a sip as if that was a common question. "I'm observing the bar, so I kind of need to be out here, but maybe you can explain what I've been seeing?"

An amused expression crossed Erik's face, before he slowly moved to sit down. He tilted his head slightly as if tilting his hat to Christine. Christine nodded back as if she understood, because she was told to and glanced around the room again in search of a question, any question. She had to find a reason for them staying out here. "The humans," Christine spoke quietly, just immediately after Voice suggested the words, but not wanting any humans to hear this, "did they flock here immediately after you all came out?"

"We were very busy the third night we were opened, but the first two were rather quiet." Erik offered. "I knew it would change and it did."

"Some of them look like they're animals hunting their own prey, don't you think? I mean look how that girl is watching your bartender." Christine nodded towards the woman in question, who was staring intently at the bartender while he waited on someone else. The bartender in question looked up at them and smirked at Christine, proving that vampire hearing had an incredible range.

"Somehow I don't think our bartender is upset with being stalked." Erik sat back, his arms moving out to rest on either side of him along the top of the booth. Christy was glad she was across the table from him at that moment. "We all find the humans selecting their 'prey' amusing. Pam gets a bit of a following herself around here."

"Of course." Christine muttered without Voice's urging. "They'd have to be blind and deaf to not find her attractive." Christine had already thought about it and blood wasn't sex, she'd have to accept that if she wanted to date a vampire, because no one human could keep a vampire fed if she got possessive of that aspect of it all. It wasn't fair to expect Pam to stick to bottled when it was clear that wasn't as good and people at her work would throw themselves at Pam for the chance to say a vampire bit them.

Erik chuckled and then stared into her eyes. "You find me attractive." His voice was slightly deeper, his words slower and Christine felt Voice seem to perk up inside her with a resigned instruction.

"For a man, but I don't swing that way. Never have." Christine offered a small smile, trying to turn the conversation without insulting him, but noticed how his eyes seemed to widen just a fraction and his laid back pose changed to leaning toward her.

His playful expression was missing and he stared into her eyes. Voice didn't sound too happy when she told her to just hold the vampires gaze, that there was nothing they could do about it but deal with it now. Christine wasn't sure what they were dealing with, but she could tell it was important.

"Take off your shirt." He commanding in that strange tone, staring into her eyes in a somewhat creepy way. He wasn't smiling, he looked tense.

Voice spoke up. "You don't feel any urge to do what he says and he suspects that. All humans can be glamoured, everyone that is fully human, but we can't be." Christine frowned at the word glamour and was starting to suspect what that might be. "Don't blush, don't think about it, start to unbutton your shirt. I doubt Pam will let you finish, she likely is paying attention to you since you sat so close to the door. Trust that and just start to unbutton."

It felt so wrong and Christine just stared forward and listened to Voice distract her as she reached up and unbuttoned slowly, as if hypnotized. Christine had a million questions about why she was doing this, but she couldn't ask any of them now. Erik slowly started to relax as it got to three buttons, and Christine had no idea how her heart wasn't pounding or how she wasn't blushing, but as she reached for the forth button a feminine hand came into view and covered her own. "Erik, do not do this to her. She is mine."

"I was just testing her. I thought we might have another Sookie on our hands." Erik looked away and Pam's fingers moved quickly to cover Christine back up. Christy looked up at the blonde vampire standing over her and blinked, before she let the smile cross her face. Voice was telling her to act like nothing happened.

"Hey, is it your break time?" Christine asked, feeling a wave of relief come over her that Pam had stopped her from having to finish that. Voice was going to have to explain this whole scene after they were alone.

"It will be." Pam gave Erik a cold stare. "We'll take the office." Christine was gently pulled to her feet as Pam escorted her out of the bar and down the hall to the office. Something inside her body changed and her skin felt warm as her heart started to be faster, as if suddenly released in a race. Pam gave her a concerned look and Christine only gave her a shy smile, wondering at her own bodies actions. That fast heartbeat should have been there when Erik was making her start to undress.

"I held it back, but let go of control too fast, I'm sorry." Voice muttered as Christine followed Pam into the office. That brought up even more questions, and Christine wished she had time now to start jotting them down, but Voice reminded her to focus on the book for now, the book and Pam.

….

Christine was taking notes as quickly as she could, while they went over the first third of the book for things that needed more realism, but so far there weren't any requests to leave something out. Pam was being all business, sitting in the chair going over the chapters, while letting Christine sit on the couch. It seemed, to Christine, that Pam was irritated and it was most likely with Erik and what happened, but since Voice told her Pam would assume Christine didn't remember that, Pam pretended it was with the 'idiots at the door'.

Christine debated with herself, and just herself, as Voice was not weighing in an opinion. Finally, after Pam had finished with the latest chapter she asked a question that had to do with her book, but was also something to do with the night. "I should try and increase the tension here, but I don't want to ruin the flow of the whole story."

Pam's eyebrow rose a bit as she clearly waited for more and Christine felt a bit nervous. Voice spoke softly in her mind, "Go ahead, bring it up. She might suspect something, but don't admit anything yet. Just keep it vague and don't admit to anything. It's just about the book at this point."

Christine sat a little straighter, "I heard that vampires can erase memories, and if that's true I could use that here and use the tension of discovery that has no long term effects on the story."

Pam's eyes widened as she stared at Christine. After a moment, the blonde tilted her head and stared even harder. "It's called glamouring, where we can make humans do what we want. Back when we kept ourselves a secret it was how we could get blood and not get caught." Pam answered, but her words were slower and she was staring at Christine a little apprehensively. "It may be known we have that power, but it isn't a good idea to include it. It could start off another anti-vampire wave and accusations."

Christine held Pam's gaze and spoke just as slowly. "I guess you're right, it wouldn't be a good idea to talk about it."

Pam gave her some measuring looks, but the subject was dropped as Erik knocked and seemed to open the door in the same motion. "I hope you two are done." He made a show of sniffing the air and giving Pam an odd look. "Just work I see, what a waste of my well equipped office."

Voice had to convince Christine to speak, and she couldn't stop blushing as she grinned. "Well at least your office is well equipped." She smirked at the large blonde male vampire who just tilted his head, as if acknowledging the dig. She wasn't sure what Voice was after, perhaps trying to make friends, but this didn't seem like a good way to do it.

"I can show you it isn't just my office." He reached for his pants and Pam shook her head.

"He is well endowed, but I think we'll spare you having to see that." Pam stood up and reached a hand out to help Christine up.

"Would he really show me?" Christine asked, feeling a bit shocked, as Pam closed the door behind them.

"Oh yes, Erik loves to show off." Pam muttered and smirked. "Did you really want to see, we could go back."

"No, that's okay." Christine spoke quickly, but part of her wondered if Pam would have turned around. That was definitely different.

"Good, I still plan to be your first vampire, and Erik is starting to look like he plans to be competition." Pam took Christine's elbow and started to steer her toward the club.

"Like I told him earlier, he's good looking for a man, but I don't swing that way." Christine gave Pam a flirtatious smile, but Pam's eyes widening confused her.

Voice muttered, sounding a bit unhappy, "You said that when you were supposed to be glamoured, you shouldn't remember saying it. Time to call it a night, and get out of here."

"So Wednesday?" Christine spoke quickly, glancing at the door and hoping Erik stayed in his office.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at your place." Pam spoke just a bit slower. The vampire frowned for just a moment, before pulling Christine to a stop in front of her and staring into her eyes. Pam just shook her head and stared for a moment, clearly debating about it and Christine knew, just knew, what Pam was considering trying, but the blonde vampire let her leave without checking to see if she could be glamoured.

…

Christine sat on the porch in the rocking chair and sipped at her lemonade as she stared out at the road. There were neighbors and a few cars went by once in a while, but no one paid any attention to her. She spoke softly to the Voice in her head, trying to get some answers. "You became a spy, like 007 spy?" The story Voice was telling her was more fantastical than anything Christine had ever written. She could tell Voice felt some pain when she spoke about her first world, and she admitted to things that made it clear why Voice knew some of the things she'd told Christine about for her books. It was horrible and Voice only barely touched on her own story. It felt like a brief synopsis and even as brief as it was, this was a long story.

"Not really James Bond like, I impersonated people, but I did run around getting shot at as well." There was a hint of amusement in Voice's tone.

"Are you sure I'm not just insane?" Christine asked, feeling shocked that someone like Voice existed and that Voice would be in her head of all people.

"You're not. I could prove it too." Voice spoke firmly. "I know things about this world you don't. I've already proved that with the Fangtasia thing, but if we talked with Sookie I could really show you."

"Right, because you read a book about her." Christine muttered, still stunned. Sookie was the center of the story that Voice had read, and Pam was only a minor character. She couldn't even imagine Pam being a minor character, if she wrote that book Pam would have been much more in it. Christine frowned as she started to look at real life like it was a story she could write. Maybe she wasn't crazy yet, but this story Voice was telling was making her crazy.

Christine sat in silence, letting the story sink in. She had no idea how long she sat there, but the neighbor across the street coming out of the house and driving off brought her back into motion. Christine took a sip of lukewarm lemonade and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Voice's tone was soft, almost gentle. "You already thought I might be a sign of mental illness on your part. I thought I should wait until I was somewhere I could prove what I was saying. If you really need proof, we just need to talk to Sookie and she can confirm I know too much about her life and you've never met her before now. I can prove that much. My past, I can't prove much of that, but I can prove that I know more than you do about some things."

Christine stared out toward the mailbox, and nothing was in focus as she did that. Proof, proof she hadn't gone insane in some way. Proof that her 'creative mind' hadn't gone that last little bit and created an 'imaginary friend'. She'd kept it a secret from everyone, and slowly she'd started to believe, but not fully. The idea that it could be proved was amazing and she was tempted to ask for that proof immediately, but she'd need to find this Sookie first.

"So you're just stuck inside me now, you were a real person and you're just stuck inside me?" It sounded like a nightmare to her, and Christine had no idea how Voice, or Christy, that was weird as well, dealt with that.

"You can think of me as Demise, that was my codename." Voice told her. "My type of spy wasn't called by a number." Christine could almost hear the sigh. "I don't think of this as a nightmare Christine. I've enjoyed being in here. I wasn't sure at the beginning, but you were a writer, you made your living doing it. I used to, before my world fell apart, want that life. Your life. At first I was sitting and waiting to see what I'd fallen into, what world this was, but I started to like you and really liked seeing the world with innocent eyes again. You stopped my nightmares, and your dreams were addicting. It made being in here easier to take." Voice spoke a bit more hesitantly, "But I'm not trapped in here."

"What do you mean?" Christine could easily tell Voice was reluctant again, just like she'd been reluctant to start this entire conversation at all. The access to this 'proof' may be helped, but the fact that they were going to have to tell Pam about Voice made it impossible to wait any longer. Tomorrow night Christine needed to be able to explain this, which was why she was finally asking questions she'd been afraid of asking before.

"You eat more fruits and vegetables, but that isn't enough change for you to get more toned muscles." Voice spoke slowly. "You don't need ten hours of sleep a night, and honestly you aren't getting it." Christine started to frown as she felt confused. "I can take over at times, but I don't do that to you when you are awake. I didn't want to scare you by having you start missing time. I was sure that you'd check yourself into a mental hospital if you started having black outs."

"What?" Christine's heart started to pound and her voice hit a new high.

"I take over and get us a bit of exercise in the middle of the night, that way you were getting stronger and I was making sure not to get out of practice. I am a fighter now, and I want to be able to defend 'us' if need be. I have been practicing so I could figure out what 'we' are capable of. Still, I don't want to take over completely, this is your life and I won't steal it."

Christine could actually feel the blood leave her face and her vision got spotty. Voice was saying something about breathing, but Christine didn't pay it much attention. She was too busy trying not to faint and she never faints. "Oh my god." She whispered once she started to feel a little better.

…..


	47. MM gargoyles part 13

Things had become a little awkward at the Castle, Christy thought with a little regret. The gargoyles were quiet, thoughtful, and seemed to lack energy. That was how she knew they'd finally talked with Elisa and Elisa had managed to share at least some of what Christy expected her to.

Christy made her way to the kitchen for something to eat quietly, paying attention to the sounds in the halls. There was something glowing in the TV room, and some quiet talking, so she moved quickly passed that room for now. She'd wait until the gargoyles weren't as stunned before she talked with them, it was better to not give them time to lash out at her. Having Elisa do the sharing was one way to avoid that, but Christy didn't want to tempt fate too much. There would be enough arguments with the clan in the future, she didn't need to start now when they hadn't fully internalized what they'd learned.

Christy was tiptoeing around gargoyles a lot lately, she thought with a frown as she opened the fridge. She was giving pieces of information to try and bring Demona up to where she'd understand the tragedy Christy had faced, and was doing it carefully. She was also bringing the clan up to speed on what the dangers of the world really were. She was trying to find the happy medium that would enable her to run along the line between protecting the gargoyles and the humans in this mess the world was and still keep some type of alliance with both gargoyle sides. It was risky, unlikely even, but if she could manage it, she could spare them all a lot of pain.

"Oh," A surprised sound alerted Christy that someone found her standing in the darkened kitchen. The light flipped on. "What are you doing in the dark?"

"I can see in the dark just fine." Christy responded as she watched the young female gargoyle watching her. She took a bite of the cold pizza in her hand and studied Angela. "What are you doing tonight?"

Angela grimaced. "We're watching Roots." That made Christy grimace as well.

"Yeah, that was a tough one." Christy muttered in response. "Takes days to see it all too."

"I needed a break." Angela moved into the kitchen and collapsed on a chair. Her voice was weak, pained. "I don't know how people can do things like that, to steal people and turn them into slaves."

"The secret is to not see them as people." Christy sighed. "The often used definition of 'other' is very helpful for those that want to treat a group horribly." She studied the young gargoyle that had lived away from hatred and violence for most of her life, and took pity on her. "I was thinking about trying something tonight, but I need a bit of help."

Angela looked a little more alert. "What are you planning? I can't go out and attack people."

Christy just shook her head. "I'm not going to ask you to go against your clan, never." She clarified, and then glanced outside to verify the weather wasn't bad. "I want to surprise your mother on our next date." Christy smiled a little wickedly.

It was hard for her not to laugh at the wide eyes Angela turned to her. Angela's mouth started to open, then stopped for a moment. Christy watched the surprised look start to fade and Angela spoke quietly. "How are things going with my mother?"

Christy sighed and gave Angela a rueful smile. "I'm sure this is weird for you. Sorry." Then Christy sat down at the kitchen table with her slice of pizza for a conversation. "I'm pretty happy with how things are going. She is trying to secure time beyond our three dates. That gives me a chance to chip away at her walls."

"Why do you want my mother so much? She is not gay. You had to trick her into dating you." Angela sounded completely confused.

"I really like her." Christy sighed. "She deserves better than life has offered her and I kind of want to give her a better life." She didn't go into too much detail on purpose but she needed to give some. "Everything she's done wasn't done for power or selfishness. She isn't out for money. She's trying to protect in the only way she sees will work. She lost her clan and her child in her attempts to protect both and I doubt she's been the same since." Her voice grew quieter. "I've been accused of becoming a monster to protect those I care about as well. I'm a little more sympathetic to her side of it all. I know you love this clan, but even you can see they don't listen to what they don't want to hear. It wasn't any different a thousand years ago."

Christy studied the quiet gargoyle listening to her and debated about what she could say. "I came to this world with a lot of background information about it and the clan. It wasn't a blind jump. I can tell you that Demona saw the humans in the castle as a danger and they were. If things had kept going the way they were going the people there would have killed the clan." Angela looked like she was going to argue. "The disaster may have woken some of them up to the way they were treating the clan, but if that hadn't happened those humans were on a bad path. Demona and Goliath probably talked about it often, but HE didn't do anything. His people were treated like slime and he didn't do anything active, he was soft. I just won a fight on the last world to get the humans to stop treating my people like they were evil and better off dead, and it took action. Any progress we made wasn't made without fighting and standing up against what they were doing to us. Goliath called the humans misguided and he seemed to think time was all they needed, but over time they got worse and worse. She was desperate, and whether he ever acknowledges it, the times were desperate. Something had to give and without any support and with the ignorance of youth, it was her. I've heard Brooklyn claiming she killed the clan, but the blame can go to a lot of people. The Princess, Hudson, Goliath, the Captain of the Guard, the Mage, the Vikings, and yes, Demona. Funny how this clan, who lived in that castle with all those people decided to just blame her."

"How much do you know?" Angela asked after a tense long quiet where Christy managed to finish her pizza. "You know so much, how?" Christy felt some satisfaction that Angela wasn't disputing what Christy said. She might have actually gotten through to the female.

"I travel realities, but in order to go somewhere I have to have some knowledge of the place. Writers have the ability to see between realities, and therefore, many stories are real somewhere. You were watching Star Trek last night, and if I tried I could probably go through a portal and meet Data in person. In doing that I would know whatever was shown in the show, I would have some knowledge about that reality." Christy managed to not smirk at the thought of how many of the actors from that show gave voice to the people in the world she stood in now in their show.

"Jalapena" Angela whispered, her hand moving to cover her mouth as she stared at Christy with clear wariness.

"The princess may have raised you, and the woman that raised you was very kind and giving, but the princess that ruled in this castle was a monster." Christy stood up and moved to put her plate in the dishwaster. "I would have tried to overthrow her too."

Christy left Angela to her thoughts, and decided to wait on her plans to try and surprise Demona for another night. If she couldn't find someone to help her out tomorrow night she'd try it on her own.

…

Demona sighed heavily as she tossed her work clothes into the hamper. When she convinced Christy to tell her more about her first world she hadn't expected to listen to the female talk about a human brother and mother in such detail. She hadn't expected to be listening to a description of Christy's schooling or how she worked teaching at a college. It was so human, such a boring human tale, so far. They had to call an end to the date before anything of real significance was talked about. Demona would have complained if she thought it wouldn't alienate the female, and when Christy's eyes were glassy at times as she talked about her past she knew to complain would be to alienate her new ally.

The story Christy was telling was long winded and even without much going on yet, Demona found herself distracted all day at work by Christy's story. How did a human teacher come to become something other and a spy? How did she end up being raised by humans? Was she a changeling? Was she fey? Was there more to Christy's story than she knew? Demona suspected it may be true, because it was unlikely that humans gave birth to the female, it was just as likely as a human laying a gargoyle egg. Christy was raised human, but what was she really?

The next date was something Christy was going to call Demona to schedule, but they did have an appointment tomorrow during the day to check out a safehouse to see if Christy wanted to take Demona up on her offer of rent free living. Demona had cancelled a meeting with the head of one of her research departments in order to have time to show Christy the place Demona was hoping Christy would chose to stay at. Demona was hoping to get more of the story Christy was telling her as well tomorrow, which also inspired her cancelling on her work obligations to see the female.

As the sun went down the transformation pain kept her from pondering the look and small smile Christy had given her in response to her offer of a place to live. Once she was herself again, she stepped outside and took to the air. She needed to glide and clear her mind.

Demona took a leisurely glide around Manhattan, and noted how the humans looked like ants, rushing around in their boring little lives. It was a surprise to see someone gliding a few blocks ahead of her when she looked up from the traffic on the streets and Demona moved to glide a little closer to the buildings to be less visible as she looked harder to see who it was she was suddenly tailing. She managed to get closer and could see it was Angela and as she rose a little higher in the air Demona could see Christy was in Angela's arms.

"What are they doing?" Demona muttered as she cut around a building to get closer without being seen. As Demona came around the building she looked up to see Angela had gained altitude, but when Angela just tossed the woman in her arms into the air and away from her Demona gasped. Demona started to dive hard as Christy started to fall.

"NO!" Demona yelled out, desperate not to miss but seeing that she wasn't going to make it and Christy was falling faster. She paid no attention to Angela's surprised yell at being caught attempting to murder Demona's, whatever Christy was to her.

Christy's arms and legs spread out and Demona's eyes widened when what had been a plummet to the ground started to be a glide towards the river. Demona's jaw dropped and her own powerdive stopped as she slowed in the air to stare at Christy gliding like a gargoyle.

Angela dove after Christy and Demona found herself gliding slowly above the action, staring in disbelief as Christy had sprouted web wings like Lexington and her clothing seemed to have changed into something like a onepiece with missing sides so that the new wings could be exposed. Demona could hear Angela giving Christy some advice and it shook Demona out of her staring to have her dive as well.

"This works better than that time I tried to have full wings." Demona could hear Christy speaking. "New limbs are hard to learn to operate. I hit the ground hard that time, but hey any landing you can walk away from." There was some amusement in Christy's voice.

"Um, Christy." Angela's eyes moved up and Demona could see her daughter staring at her. "Your secret isn't one anymore. Mother's here."

"What?" Christy sounded surpised and Demona moved to flank the females other side. She noticed how Christy wobbled in the air and started to lose altitude when she turned to look at her.

"Web Wings can't move their arms as they turn to look at anything." Demona spoke to correct Christy's form. "Just move your head, or you lose the draft and start drifting." Still Demona stared in surprise at the female who was now a light green. Demona took in an odd looking tail that was clearly not a gargoyle tail, because it was thin and had some type of tip. Demona's eyes traveled over feet that had a new shape that was vaguely birdlike, but not gargoyle enough. Still those feet would grip a ledge well with two long toes facing one way and another facing backwards.

"You ruined my surprise." Christy told her and Demona returned her eyes to Christy's amused smile. Christy had to focus again on her gliding so she looked away and when she did that Demona glanced over at her own tense daughter watching her and Christy from Christy's other side.

"She asked me to help." Angela spoke quietly, studying Demona carefully. "And she told me that it was safe to drop her." Demona just narrowed her eyes rather than scold Angela just yet, and Angela looked away.

"Um, looks like we have a building coming up. Anyone want to tell me how to turn?"

…..


	48. rp sh voyager part 14

Seven watched Christy leave as ordered, and then turned to stand at attention in front of the captain's desk. The captain had already admitted that in the situation they were in, their course of action was warranted, but was clearly still unhappy about it and Seven repressed the urge to sigh at the continuation of this conversation.

"She did not know the correct procedures, but you did." The captain's voice was clipped and angry. "Seven, this isn't the first time you've ignored ships procedures to do what you wanted. That has to stop. We have a structure here, and you need to work within it."

Seven stood at attention and focused on the wall as she was scolded, but she did note that the Captain had ignored Federation policies herself to go on the mission when the Captain is not supposed to be part of planetside missions. Seven stayed quiet about it now, but was determined to bring it up at a later time with Christy.

Janeway sat down and sighed heavily. "One thing I will say, is that I am pleased you take such an interest in Christy's wellbeing." The captain's voice was softer, a hint that there was a switch in conversation. Seven was pleased with her new understanding of this and relaxed her standing pose as should be appropriate for this new conversation. "As your captain I cannot condone your behavior, but as your friend I am glad to see you caring about someone this much." Janeway gave her a small smile and stared into Seven's eyes.

Seven felt the urge to clarify the extent of her current relationship with Christy, but she just nodded and stood at attention a bit more obviously, waiting to be dismissed.

….

"Wow." B'Elanna muttered quietly and stared at the table between them. Christy just watched the Klingon absorb the news about what type of energy Christy took in.

"Anymore huge secrets?" B'Elanna asked and looked up, her eyes staring into Christy's.

Christy swallowed and answered. "Yes, plenty." She didn't think lying now was a good idea, but she wasn't sure about giving details either. B'Elanna was Christy's attempt at getting allies in case things got bad. "My story is rather ugly and there is a reason I told you that you might not want me as a sister." Christy rubbed at her forehead. "I don't know enough about federation law, but there is a chance, a strong chance, that if my story got out I'd be considered a criminal."

B'Elanna proved she could become even more serious as she stared at Christy and Christy sighed. "In order to protect and feed my people in my first world I had to sink to horrible lows. I hunted those people who were hoarding the resources, taking them from people like my own, who were dying of starvation, and killed them." Christy took a deep breath as she risked more than she could ever justify risking. It was the rest of the story she needed to tell, but she couldn't make herself risk that much, not just yet. B'Elanna was honorable, and had promised to stand by her, but that might be just too much for this new alliance to survive.

B'Elanna frowned. "I'm an engineer, not a lawyer, but I believe war has its own set of rules and killing the enemy isn't against a federation law in that circumstance. So your people were at war, do you understand?" It was clearly an instruction and Christy nodded. It was an undeclared war of sorts and if that helped to push that angle she could easily support it.

"I was in charge B'Elanna. Anything done in that 'war' was at my orders." Christy leaned forward over the table and rested her head in her hands. "It was rare, but I did end up torturing a few people there, killed a lot, tortured a few. I even did a little of that occasionally in my last world." Christy spoke more quietly. Christy risked looking up at B'Elanna. "That didn't go over so well in my last world."

"I was a member of the Maquis, and there is a possibility when we get back to the Federation I will be tried as a criminal for being a rebel against the Federation." B'Elanna spoke slowly. "I'm counting on my actions on this ship being enough to sway any verdict if that happens, if we actually manage to get back in my lifetime." Christy frowned at the thought that anyone on this ship would be imprisoned after all they were going through. "I still believe in the cause that had me joining the Maquis in the first place, but I'm making a life on this ship in spite of all of that. Captain Janeway didn't arrest us, she blended our crew into her own. If you have trouble because of your past, it is possible it will only be after we get back. The Captain isn't as short sighted as to lock up someone that could be working." B'Elanna gave Christy a small hint of a smile. "When it comes up, stress that you were at war. I'll look and see if there are any other loopholes you can use. It's my turn after all."

Christy's throat was tight as she managed to whisper out, "thank you." Christy was determined to not make the same mistakes she'd made with the Xmen and already she was feeling more optimistic about her chances of surviving the truth coming out. B'Elanna hugged her tightly at the door when it was time for Christy to go.

As Christy walked back to her quarters, she considered the luck Annie had given her and decided it had already done more than enough. With Seven and B'Elanna on her side, well, there was little to fear. Those two were the strongest, smartest women in this ship, the ones that made things happen. Christy wouldn't ever be able to pick better people to watch her back.

…..

Seven was working hard on plotting a new course for the ship, and normally wouldn't even pay attention to the passage of dinnertime, but the fact that she'd been turned down for dinner was a first and it somehow lead to a decrease in Seven's productivity. Seven found her mind wandering to the dinner Christy was at and hoping that it was going well. Christy had explained exactly why she was going to the klingon's rooms tonight and what she planned to tell her.

"Computer, location of Christy Taylor." Seven asked for the third time tonight, but for the first time the response was what she'd wanted to hear.

"Christy Taylor is in her quarters."

Seven shut down her station and exited Astrometrics quickly. She was not on duty anyhow and Christy had asked that she come by tonight if she could.

As she stepped into Christy's quarters, she could see Christy staring out the window at the stars again, a glass in her hand. "Were you successful?" Seven asked even as the door behind her was closing.

Christy turned and there was a hint of a smile on her lips as she faced Seven, but Seven noticed a few tear tracks and she moved quickly around the dining table to Christy's side. "It went better than I thought it would. B'Elanna has my back, she's even helping me prepare for telling more of the larger story."

"You are upset, explain." Seven didn't understand how a successful mission resulted in tears.

"Oh," Christy's skin darkened a little and she looked down. Seven's eyebrow rose as she interpreted that as embarrassment. Christy's hand reached up and wiped at the tear tracks. "Just relieved, I'm fine really."

Seven slowly sat in the chair across from Christy, "Explain." This was the typical position they both found themselves in during their discussion of human behavior and Seven was confused at the way Christy's behavior didn't match what she'd learned about crying.

Christy sighed and moved her legs off of the couch so she was sitting facing Seven. There was a pause that was almost long enough for Seven to repeat herself before Christy spoke. "I didn't realize how worried I was that she'd decide to break the bond she created until she didn't do it." Christy looked down. "I always thought my family, my mom and brother, would be horrified to find out what I'd become, so when she did that ritual to make me family I was sure she'd regret that pretty fast, but she's trying to find a way to help me." Christy stared into Seven's eyes. "I never thought you'd turn me away, but then you're very practical, like me. When I told you, I kind of expected you'd understand. She's more emotional and I didn't know what to think about how she'd respond. She's tied her honor to me with that family ritual, and I was sure her honor couldn't stand my past."

"So you are crying, because you are glad to be wrong?" Seven asked after a moment of silence, her voice soft. "You anticipated a bad response and you didn't get it."

"Yeah," Christy's smile was weak and her eyes still a little glassy. "I know, it's more advanced emotional reactions and we haven't really covered the odd reasons why humans might cry. My emotions were just too strong for me and it doesn't always have to be sadness that does that."

Seven wasn't pleased to see how important the bond with B'Elanna was to Christy, but clearly it was very important for Christy to have family accept her. Seven just nodded and resigned herself to the klingon's presence around Christy.

"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble with Janeway for me." Christy spoke up and Seven looked up to see Christy watching her.

"I am fine," Seven didn't really care for the lecture, but it was unimportant and Seven was right so it didn't matter, "though I find her insistence that I follow policy frustrating, and her own lack of doing so confusing."

Christy gave a slight smile. "I can understand that."

…

Five days later things on the ship had calmed down a little. The Doctor had held her practically hostage for two days, as he tried to get more information about how she existed, and what she was made of. The Captain had been very firm on that fact and Christy just resigned herself to it, but between B'Elanna and Seven no three hours went by without a visit so she appreciated that much. It was still hard not to give in and slap the arrogance out of the Doctor. The time was uselessly spent, and the only good thing about it was that she could say she complied and that while she wasted her time, the Doctor was severely taken down a few pegs in arrogance when he found his 'extreme intelligence' wasn't giving him any answers.

The first day she'd been back to working in the Mess Hall was a little awkward, as Neelix clearly tried to start a few conversations and then stopped. Now Neelix wasn't giving her odd looks anymore; he appeared satisfied that his questions would be answered at the next senior staff meeting. He'd heard she was going, and Christy wondered if he knew she'd be reassigned and would finally be leaving the Mess Hall or if that was coming up after the Meeting.

B'Elanna was spending a bit of every night looking over Federation Law for Christy, and filling Christy in with what she could find. Christy was relieved to find she had loopholes if she needed them. Seven seemed to understand that Christy knew Seven could do that research faster, but that B'Elanna needed to be the one to 'return the favor' and save Christy's behind. It was bonding, and Seven seemed to get that on some level after Christy explained it.

Seven brought breakfast to Christy and Christy stood back and watched the ex-borg put the tray down on her table for her with a soft smile on her lips. Seven was sweet, and in such a honest way. "I was thinking maybe tonight we could try that first date again." Christy spoke softly and enjoyed that it started a hint of a smile on Seven's lips.

"That is acceptable."

"Will you be okay missing the start of the meeting?" Christy asked as she sat down and waited for Seven to sit as well.

"I have adjusted my communicator, so I will be able to hear what happens while I wait for the 'grand entrance' you desire." Seven reached out for the smoothie that was on the tray she brought.

"Good." Christy gave Seven a mischievous smile as she thought about the trick she was planning to play on the senior officers. They did want to know what she was capable of after all. After breakfast they exchanged communicators and just in time.

"Seven, report to the Ready Room." The Captain's voice spoke out and Christy gave Seven a flirtatious smile as she shifted her voice.

"Shall I bring Christy?" Seven's voice asked out of Christy's lips.

"No, we'll call her after I've had some time to prepare the senior staff." Captain Janeway answered.

Once the connection was cut Seven raised an eyebrow as she stared at Christy. "You are very skilled at anticipating human actions."

"It was my job to anticipate things like this." Christy stood up and shifted into a taller, more busty blonde. "Thanks for letting me do this."


	49. FD new moon part 12

Christy ran passed Bella and told her she'd meet her by the truck. It was clear the human girl thought the hospital was too difficult for her, and Christy didn't correct her this time. Christy then made it up two more floors and wandered slowly towards room 515.

The man was here for heart trouble, so Christy was really going to have to be careful with this. She knew her being here would scare him, but she also knew that Leah needed her daddy's help while the man was still alive and she couldn't afford to lose much time on this. Still, how do you tell a man that he was going to die in just a couple months at the most. How do you tell him that his little girl was going to face shifting and be trapped as a member of her ex-boyfriend's pack, trapped and forced to see his thoughts about the woman he left her for.

The sound of the T.V. switching channels came from the doorway of 515 and Christy stopped just out of view of the door and risked taking a deep breath. She could smell the sickness, medicine, and some other scents on the floor, but she didn't smell anything she couldn't handle.

The room was white and the man was looking a little pale as he stared up at the television, not noticing his visitor yet. Christy took in the heart monitor with some concern. She took in his features and could see he wasn't really that old, though he clearly started his family later than Charlie had.

He must have felt eyes on him because he started to glance her way. Christy made sure to look away, so her eyes weren't the first things he saw. "Mr. Clearwater?"

"Yes?" He sounded cautious, but not nervous. His words were just slightly slurred, and Christy glanced at the IV going into his arm wondering if she'd luck out and something in that concoction would keep him calmer.

She then looked at him and spoke, "My name is Christy, I'm the person who saved your daughter in Port Angeles." She took a glance at the heart monitor that was starting to move just a little faster as his eyes caught hers. "I needed to talk with you, and just you, about her."

"What are you doing in a hospital?" His voice was just a bit rougher and she could hear his heart going faster. She needed to calm him down.

"My friend, Bella, had an assignment she needed to do here." Christy told him gently. "And I was on my way out when I smelled that there was a wolf in the hospital." She took another, obvious, sniff of the air in his room. She could smell wolf even more clearly in here than in the elevator. "I don't agree with the tribe's policy on not telling them they are changing. What if they change in the middle of a mall? Or even if they manage to get away from people, what if no one finds them when it happens and they panic?"

"What?" His eyes widened as he stared at her.

She could give him a longer story, but she needed to get the important parts out in case he couldn't talk long. "Both of your kids are changing, they both smell of wolf. It should be relatively soon." He sucked in a shocked gasp. "The pack mind will be very hard on Leah, I'm sure you can understand why that would be." He was paling a bit.

"How do you know…" His voice was a scared whisper.

"You've heard the rumors that some of my kind have powers?" Christy thought hard on how she'd get away with telling this man more than she should possibly know. "It's true. Alice, she can see the future." She was supposed to know the Cullens, so she'd use that yet again. "I hate being the bearer of bad news, but Mr. Clearwater, there is so much you need to do for your family, and you don't have a lot of time to do it."

Christy saw the moment he understood what she wasn't saying and it was hard to watch the tears fill up his eyes. She stood still, just inside his room as he struggled to compose himself. Having seen many people realize they were dying soon, she was impressed by how strong the man was. He had tears on his cheeks, but his eyes were fierce and held a determination. "Why?" His voice cracked, but she understood and she took two more steps into the room.

"I'm a very different type of protector, but that is what I am as well. I've met Leah, and I've heard some of the future, and I want better for her. Seth, he's resilient, friendly, he bounces back, but Leah is brittle and easily broken right now." She explained softly and watched him stare into her red eyes as if he couldn't reconcile what he was seeing with what he was hearing. "She was going to shift on the day you die, and those two things would likely always be linked in her mind. She can't lose the man who could teach her what she needs to know just when she needs it. You need to break the rules and you need to tell her now. If she doesn't believe you, I'll show her what I am if you want." He swallowed hard and she let out a soft breath of air. "I wish I could help you more, but you wouldn't want this life."

"No, I wouldn't." His jaw clenched and his fists did as well, but the increase in tears explained what battle he was fighting. It wasn't weakness to cry when you learn about something like this, but the man was struggling to stay strong in front of her.

"I don't have a phone, but you are welcome to come by if you need to. I live at the Cullen's place now, and I could call you from a pay phone if you want to avoid being alone with me." She gave him a small smile.

"I can't, I can't right now." His voice was rough and Christy nodded. She moved slowly over to the side of his bed and took the pen and paper sitting on the nightstand. She wrote out her current address.

"You can even leave something in the mailbox on the street if you want, instructions. I'll check it daily." She told him and put the pen back down. She frowned slightly at having to hurt the man like this. "And I'm sorry you have to deal with this, I'll help as much as I can." She told him and turned to leave.

His whispered thank you was heard even though she was out of the room when he managed to say it. She took that as a hopeful sign that he'd do something while he could.

Christy made her way outside to wait for Bella. Christy knew it was cold, because the humans coming out of the hospital tended to grip their coats closed or zip them up quickly after stepping outside. Christy made sure to fidget and grip at her own coat as she waited for Bella, so no one would suspect she didn't feel it herself.

Since she was watching she could see the moment Bella came out of the hospital and noticed her. It felt nice to see that the moment Bella saw her she started to smile. Christy hadn't been feeling too good about having to talk with Harry and tell him he was dying soon, so Bella's smile was more than welcome. Apparently talking to parents hadn't ruined Bella's day. Christy suspected it was because this human didn't have a biological clock ticking away for kids.

"So, after we feed you what do you want to do?" Christy asked

"I don't know." Bella frowned just a little. Christy didn't offer up an idea right away, she just got into the truck and waited for Bella to start it up.

The parking lots of three restaurants were crammed and Christy frowned as she watched Bella give up before parking yet again. It wasn't until they drove passed a sign with the time and date that it dawned on Christy why they were having trouble finding a place to have dinner. "Okay, I'll admit time gets away from me, but I really didn't think I'd miss this." She gave the girl a small teasing smile. "I've asked you out on Valentine's day." Christy was hoping it wasn't going to cause the girl to backslide. "So I guess this is a date."

Bella's skin darkened and Christy could smell the blush from across the cab of the truck. She just swallowed the venom in her mouth and gave Bella a teasing sexy pout. "What? I didn't, I mean," Bella stammered and Christy let herself laugh at the way the girl was tripping over words now.

"Relax, I don't bite." Christy chuckled, "or at least I don't bite you."

"Funny, very funny." Bella muttered, having reigned her embarrassment in at the teasing.

"We aren't going to get into a sit down restaurant without a huge wait, so just pick some place you like and don't worry about it." Christy spoke softly and gave Bella a gentle smile. "I have time, nothing but time."

"I don't really feel like going out and watching all the happy couples." Bella spoke so quietly and Christy frowned.

"How about we just go to the store, get some deli food and a movie and go back to your place?" Christy offered. She smiled a little and teased. "We'll skip the romantic candlelight, since I'm apparently rather flammable." Bella gave her a weak smile, as they switched their plans for the night.

…..

They avoided romantic movies easily, but it was hard to avoid all romance. Bella sighed heavily as the hero of the action movie kissed a woman. Christy remembered missions as hectic as what the characters had gone through, and the nights after spent with Mystique in her bed. It wasn't all fiction, the need to prove you were still alive after nearly dying.

Bella turned the movie off and was up quickly, looking over her father's collection. "How about Tomb Raider or Xmen?"

Christy blinked as the choices hit her. "Ah," She stared at the movie she hadn't heard a hint of in years. "Oh god, I didn't think of that." She muttered as her wide eyes took in the cover. It was easy to guess who the other actors were supposed to be and the blue woman looked nothing like Mystique.

Bella turned toward her, "What didn't you think of?"

"I ah," Christy looked away from the dvd cover and into curious eyes. "My last world was one I'd read about in comic books." Christy ran a hand through her hair. "I really don't want to watch an Xmen movie. They chased me out of an entire reality. I'm just not up to that."

"Xmen?" Bella's jaw dropped, "But that's…" The girl didn't finish her sentence.

Christy's jaw clenched for a moment. "I was a mutant before I became a vampire." The girl handled sitting next to a vampire watching movies without blinking, but she seemed stunned now.

That cut the evening short, as Christy wasn't in the mood for movies, and when Bella's dad came home she took the chance to leave.

…

"Are you gifted?" Bella asked as they worked through tai chi poses the next morning before Bella had to go to school. "Because vampires that had some special something end up gifted and if you were a mutant, maybe you have a gift."

Christy took a deep breath as she considered what to say. "Do you know anything about the Xmen?"

"No, not much. My dad likes that kind of movie, but I don't really." Bella admitted.

"My powers have to do with death, I take in energy the soul gives off when a person dies and I use it to create portals to other worlds. With feeding I'm too distracted by bloodlust to see if I still have them." She gave a weak, fake smile. "I was a vampire of sorts before this happened to me. If I have my power it wouldn't really do much here. Especially since my body is so very solid."

"Bella!" Charlie interrupted them and Christy and Bella both turned to see the man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "You'll be late for school if you don't get a move on."

"He's rarely here when she gets ready, but the time he is, he assumes she doesn't know when to leave the house." Christy thought to herself.

"I guess I'll take off." Christy said out loud, so he could hear. Charlie smiled at her when Christy started off while Bella went in to grab her bag. He had warmed up to her again.

…..

"I got your note. Sent Leah with it, didn't you?" Christy spoke softly as she stood in the doorway of room 515 with the paper still in her hands. It had taken a few days, but Harry Clearwater asked to see her. He wasn't waiting to be released to do this, so he clearly understood how valuable his time was.

"Does she really smell like wolf?" Harry asked quietly and Christy took his resigned expression to mean she could step into the room further, to come to the side of his hospital bed.

"Yes, she does." Christy answered him and watched him sigh heavily.

"There has never been a woman that changed, no stories about that. We've always talked about the men in the tribe shifting. I can't even understand how this is happening." He shook his head. "And Seth is too young."

"You have to play the hands you're dealt." She spoke slowly, thinking of what she'd told Leah the last time she'd spoken with her. She didn't want to bring up the fact that Victoria must be making vampires for the wolves to keep getting more pack members. The man's heart wasn't that strong, after all.

"That is what you've done isn't it? You don't seem like a normal bloodsucker to me." He spoke thoughtfully.

"You haven't met a lot of vampires, you just have stories." Christy countered.

"Still, to go around saving women from rapists." He hissed that last word. "That is a bit different than any story we've passed down."

"I'm not the only one like me." Christy told him as she moved to stand by his IV drip. "The Cullens are also not the only ones living off animals." She looked into his eyes, "But there are also bigger monsters than you've seen around here too."

"How old are you?" He asked and from the look on his face he hadn't planned to ask that.

Christy smirked and shook her head. "I sound ancient, don't I?" She paused for a moment. "I'm actually younger than you. I just tend to live a busy life and I've learned more than I ever wanted to." She could see he wanted more, so she put a hand over her chest for a moment. "I haven't been human for a little over ten years." Not a lie, but not enough of the truth.

The silence was tense, but she let him think and took the time to look around the room. She wasn't looking at him when he talked again. "Would you really be willing to show my kids what a vampire is?"

"Without some proof of something, I'd be surprised if anyone believed your tribal stories." Christy turned back to him. "The wolves would have been a good choice, to show them that, but the other Elders won't change the rules fast enough. The treaty doesn't say I can't tell anyone I want about what I am. I'm your loophole. I can show them simple things, like my speed and strength, and it's enough they'll believe I'm not human."

"If the others even find out I've met with you alone," Harry shook his head and his eyes were troubled.

"The minute one of your kids shifts people will know I was involved." Christy warned him. "What we're doing won't stay a secret long."

"Just long enough." Harry sighed. "I have to do this, for my kids. You're our tribe's enemy and you're all I have to help me with my kids."

"I don't think of myself as your enemy." She knew the value of shifting that idea fast. "I'm different, but that doesn't mean I have to hate you, or your wolves. Our goals are similar and that's enough for me."

"I'm supposed to be released tomorrow." He said after a long uncomfortable silence. "Guess they don't recognize a dying man like you do." Christy grimaced at his bitter words. "I'd like to bring my kids to see you." They arranged a day and a time. Christy was going to get some firewood and see if the fireplace worked before they came over. The house was too cold for a sickly human.


	50. FD new moon part 13

"University of Alaska is the last of them." Bella said with a heavy sigh as she sealed the last of her college applications. "So that's my three schools. What do I do now?"

"Well, now you apply for financial aid." Christy told her while looking over the envelopes and noticing that none of these schools were in sunny places. Being the only vampire in Bella's life, she knew it was done for her and she felt touched that Bella was making sure Christy could come with her. Christy hadn't put any limits on Bella for applying to anything.

"And now that I've finished my interviews with the elderly and the new parents?" Bella asked about the other half of their plan; the preparation for being a vampire.

Christy's ideas had been too intense for so early in this and she'd been struggling with what to do next with Bella. "I want you to research endangered animals in the area and be able to identify them." Bella's eyes widened. "You can just focus on animals large enough they could be hunted, but you're determined to be an animal drinker, so it's nature time."

"That won't take very long, even with my lousy internet connection." Bella said, puzzled sounding.

Christy gave her a small smirk. "That's because it's part one. You're going hunting with me and you'll tell me what I can try and eat."

"What? But I can't find," Bella's eyes were too wide and Christy saw where she'd made a mistake.

"I'll eat your way for one time so you can see it done. I'm not looking forward to it, but I should have a back up diet anyhow, so you'll teach me what I can and can't have in the area." She looked at Bella's wide eyes. "We'll tell your dad we're hiking for the day."

"You'll, you'll take me hunting?" Bella's voice was almost a gasp and Christy set the papers in her hand down as she studied the girl. "But I thought it wasn't possible, that a vampire would," Her words trailed off.

"I am not undisciplined. I've been hunting in cities, and I don't kill everyone in the area when I find prey. I can take you out safely, or I wouldn't have suggested it. I promise I won't risk you like that." Christy spoke quickly, but she frowned, unhappy with Bella's suspicions.

"No, no, I was just told it wasn't possible." Bella's voice was quieter, and hurt sounding.

"Oh, well, if I prehunt and take you out when I'm barely hungry it can be done." Christy explained a bit more. "Also I'm not denying myself the natural diet, so my control is just better, that and my will is strong. I'm not going to eat you." Her voice dipped deeper and she smirked, "Unless you want me to."

Bella blushed a little. "It really doesn't sound right when you say it like that." She managed, but there was a hint of a smile. Christy just smiled wider.

She made her way back to the Cullen's house and grabbed a few things on her way, because she had visitors coming today.

Four hours later every door that could close was closed in the large house, and it helped to give the fire a chance in warming the main living space. Christy had a large stack of firewood standing next to the fireplace and she was very careful when she fed the fire. Still, she was going to be happy when she could stop feeding it.

She also had a large barrel of water in the room, just in case. It was odd and had taken some work to steal and then refill in the house, but it made her feel better. She had no idea exactly how flammable a vampire was.

The curtains were all pulled open, so there wasn't a need for more light and the Clearwaters sat on the couch and chair, having just arrived a couple minutes ago. Leah had given Christy a questioning look and Christy just ignored it for prepping the fire.

"I wanted to share some of the tribal stories today." Harry started as Christy sat down, on a chair a bit separate from the others.

"Come on now, I'm sure Christy doesn't want to hear old fairy tales." Leah said, trying to spare them the stories, but Christy just turned her sunglass covered eyes to Harry. She reached up and removed them and set them on the table beside her.

"I'd love to hear them." She said, but she heard the slight gasp of Seth as he looked at her eyes.

"Red eyes, " He whispered to quiet to be heard by anyone but Christy, but Leah turned to him. He spoke louder, "Red eyes." And Leah looked over at her.

Christy could see the widening of her eyes as she took in Christy's red eyes, and she could see Seth's jaw was hanging opened. "Relax, I don't bite good people." Christy smiled just a little and ignored how the wolf scent got stronger when the wolves to be had pounding hearts.

"Dad?" Seth asked even as Leah stared.

"Yes, Christy is a cold one." Harry spoke, his voice resigned sounding. "A vampire."

"That's impossible." Leah muttered, and Christy leaned forward in her chair.

"I am a vampire. I only kill rapists, murders and drug dealers, but I do drink blood." She glanced over at Seth as well.

"You need to know that the wolves are real." Harry added. "Vampires are real as well. We have a treaty with Christy, and with the Cullens, but other vampires are a direct threat to our people."

"The Cullens are really vampires?" Seth asked and Christy grimaced. She hadn't wanted to bring that up, but given the legends it wasn't possible to avoid.

"This isn't funny." Leah added and Christy sighed. She stood up and raced out of the house at full vamp speed. When she was out there she stood in front of a tree until she saw the three in the house move to the window, and she ripped it out of the ground and tossed it in a way to avoid blocking the driveway.

"Oh my god." Harry actually muttered, even knowing the plan.

Christy was back in her seat even while the rest of them were still staring at that tree, and her voice startled them. "It isn't funny, but it's true." Leah spun around the fastest.

"You're a vampire." Leah managed to say it.

"Yes," Christy held Leah's eyes.

The tense silence lasted for a while, before Harry spoke up. "The young people of our tribe are starting to change. Some of them are becoming wolves again." Christy turned her eyes to him, and noticed she wasn't the only one. "Our family is descendant of the old pack, and it is a great honor to be that, or to be chosen to protect our people." He looked into his children's eyes. "It is also a great responsibility." He started to talk about the old legends, about the wolves and the vampires that came across their tribe so many years ago. He mentioned the Cullens and the treaty with them. He probably never had such a captive audience in his children before.

Christy knew it was considered an honor that she was being allowed to hear these legends.

Once Harry stopped talking Christy glanced at the fire and very carefully got up and put the firewood in to get it going stronger.

"So it's all true." Leah spoke quietly.

"I love you both and I am so proud of you." Harry spoke to his children and Christy stayed with her focus on the fire, pretending she wasn't there so they could talk. Still, she was very careful about the fire as she tended it. "Our tribe doesn't warn our young when they realize that they are changing into a wolf. It was thought to be a rite of passage, but Christy pointed out a few issues with that. Wolves smell different to each other, and to vampires. It is possible to have some warning."

"Sam's a wolf, isn't he?" Leah's voice was flat and unhappy. "That gang he hangs with, all those boys are wolves."

"Yes, and there are more changing." Christy turned and moved away from the fierce heat of her now strong fire to see Harry struggling with his next words. "With the issues between you and Sam, well, Leah you haven't been around the wolves. But Christy says she can smell it on both of you. You're going to be tribal protectors, and soon."

"What?" Seth stammered, but Leah couldn't seem to speak at all. Christy caught Harry's eye and pointed to the door. She'd give them privacy for a while. He nodded his thanks and Christy made her way outside to deal with breaking up that tree she destroyed.

At a human pace, she ripped branches off the tree and moved them into a pile. She squeezed off parts of the tree, breaking it down into firewood she wouldn't need unless someone else visited her. It was a while before she heard the front door open.

Leah had her arms crossed in front of her as if she were cold, and her eyes were red. Seth seemed more energetic and bouncy than before. Harry looked like the world was on his shoulders, but he smiled at Christy as the three made it down the stairs and over to her. "Thank you." Harry held out his hand slowly, clearly nervous about touching her. Christy took it gently and shook hands with the tribal elder.

"If you guys need any more help feel free to contact me." Her eyes swept to Leah. That girl looked deep in thought and a bit lost. "At least you know what is happening. I was a vampire for a few days before I realized what I was."

"What about your maker?" Harry frowned.

"I woke up alone." She admitted. "I'm not sure who did this." She pointed to herself. Maybe her double had met her maker, but Christy had to figure it all out herself.

A look of understanding crossed Harry's face as he looked at her and he gave her a small, honest looking smile. "Our legends are true, but clearly they are incomplete." He held out his hand again and Christy hesitantly took it. "I'm glad I got to meet you. A vampire so in touch with her humanity she can empathize with our wolves." He pulled his second hand into the odd handshake and held her tightly. "I did for my kids what you wished you had done for you, thank you for making me see that it needed to be done."

Christy didn't really have a response to that. It was so formal and yet so heartfelt she thought she might have gotten tears in her eyes if those tear ducts still worked. She just nodded and the Clearwaters moved to their SUV. Leah stared back at her before slipping into the driver's seat. When the men were looking away Christy mouthed some words, 'come over if you need to.' To Leah. Leah nodded and then turned her head to back the vehicle up.

Christy knew that this friendship would come with big complications, and it was possible the pack would demand it end, but for now she'd be there for Leah if the girl needed her.

…..

"I can't believe them." Bella's voice was a human growl as she stared at the computer in front of her. Christy lowered the Harry Potter book she was borrowing to look over at the human. "All that talk about not wanting to be monsters and they never bothered to do this."

"What are you talking about?" Christy finally resorted to asking.

"Grizzly Bears are on the list of things you can't hunt." Bella stamped those words out like she was hitting a wall with a hammer, hard and firm. The girl turned away from the computer and stared at Christy. "I can't count the number of times Emmett came back talking about bears."

Christy gave Bella a slight frown. It was still not common to hear Bella say any of their names, so this was progress, but Bella was pissed. "And deer, and wolves, there are so many animals that are endangered." Christy sat up on the bed. "What will there to be to eat in a hundred years if no one is doing anything about this now?"

"Well, if you are determined to stick to animals, you'd need to be a conservationist and you'd need to take an active role in stopping humans from destroying the wilderness."

Bella's brown eyes moved quickly, catching Christy's red. "Like you're doing." Bella muttered, surprised sounding.

"My way is rather slow." Christy admitted with a weak smile. "You'd need to do more."

"You told me that this was happening." Bella grimaced. "And the Cullens should have been doing what you have me doing. You aren't even a 'vegetarian' and you are doing your one hunt the right way." Bella moved her eyes back to Christy's. "You're only hunting an animal so I can see you hunt, but you don't believe in this." Christy watched Bella pale. "You don't even want to do this."

Christy swallowed and sighed. "Not really." She admitted. "I have a problem with killing anything innocent if there is an alternative, but I'm not so optimistic as to think my preferred diet will always be available when I need it."

"And neither would mine." Bella whispered, the horror clear in her eyes. Christy got up off the bed and moved slowly to Bella, before wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulder in a hug from behind.

"I wish I could tell you that you're wrong, but it could happen. I'd hate for you to not consider every possibility you can foresee. We'll hunt tomorrow in the forest, but if you ever want me to change you we might have to have you hunt with me in the city as well." Christy whispered. She could feel Bella's body tensed. "Don't worry, I won't ask you to do that anytime soon. No, that's a lesson you'll have to ask for. It's one we really should do before you give me a final yes."

"I don't know if I can watch someone die." Bella's voice broke, and Christy's unbeating heart ached to hear that.

"I know, but if I made you a vampire without having you see that, I won't be doing you any favors." Christy pulled her arms away from Bella and sighed. "Well, this is more to think about. We'll have to figure something out. As is, you say bears are off limits. I can avoid that. Anything else?"

It was tense, but Bella listed a few animals they were going to avoid if they found them tomorrow.

It was odd to stay the night, but it was a 'sleep over' and Christy sat in the chair in Bella's bedroom reading when the girl finally went to bed. Christy kept an ear out for Charlie and twice she slipped into the sleeping bag on the floor to pretend to sleep, but otherwise she sat near the window with the moon shining down on the book she was reading.

Christy heard Charlie leave, and she put the book down at that time. She'd been cooped up for a little too long, it made going downstairs to make breakfast for Bella sound like a good idea. Shaking her head at that thought, Christy made her way downstairs to get the human something to eat, because Bella was going to wake up soon. They had plans to leave the house by ten, and have a picnic out in the woods for Bella's lunch, because they'd probably take a while to find something edible out there for Christy, especially since they had to go slower because of Bella.

Bella was a little quiet when she woke up, and breakfast was no exception, but they were out the door with a little time to spare. "You're sure this is going to be okay?" Bella asked as they got into her truck and Christy must have made a face because Bella spoke faster. "I just don't want to make things hard on you. I know you won't, well, bite me, but,"

Christy slid over toward the driver's side and gave Bella's arm a gentle squeeze. "Relax. I'm fine, you'll be fine, the only one not going to be fine is whatever we decide is my dinner." She gave Bella a reassuring smile. "I've got this, I promise."


	51. rp sh voyager part 15

…

Seven stood in Christy's room, her eyes facing the stars outside as she took in the sounds of a meeting starting without her. It was disconcerting to hear Christy answer a question asked of her, and no one was catching on that she was in fact, not Seven. Christy's voice was perfect, and the words chosen sounded like words Seven would say. Luckily they were also correct, the borg hadn't been across this next stretch of space, so Seven didn't have any information to share.

Relaxing her stance just a little, Seven focused on the reports of the other departments, as she waited for Christy to be summoned. At that point she'd go up and attempt to implement the third part of Christy's plan.

…..

Christy sat very straight, as Seven tended to do and listened to the reports. Often she didn't understand something, but she knew how to cover that up. It wasn't that unusual to go into an identity and not have the details. She'd had plenty of practice in this.

While she was at it, she paid attention to how the other senior staff acted in the meeting. Seven rarely changed her behavior from situation to situation, but that was an ex-borg thing, Seven didn't know she should. Seeing the others at work was enlightening and helped Christy gather information for any future demonstrations, or situations where they might need an imposter. Her studying people more obviously like that also helped her maintain Seven's typical laser focus.

Christy had managed to fake a departmental report and made them believe it. Even she was impressed, because she'd suspected that was where she'd be given odd looks. Seven had been talking about her work lately, and Christy did her best to remember it, but when she even managed to field a question or two, she started to feel more confident. She didn't have the option of dodging questions like she did with other impersonations, because Seven wouldn't do that, so she plowed ahead and pulled it off. It was clear that most of the people here never had dealt with shapeshifters before, and it was a little telling that no one knew Seven well enough to see what was happening. If Christy had more time she'd act out of character slowly and see if anyone could catch on.

"Another topic we need to discuss is Christy Taylor." The Captain added after everyone around the table had a chance to give their reports. "It appears our little time traveler has been keeping some things from us." Christy was glad she was in the room for this, because the words alone would have alarmed her, but the Captain's tone and expression made it clear it wasn't a threat. "I had the Doctor examine her, and with her unique physiology he couldn't come to any conclusions, so all we have is what she has shared or knows about herself. At least now she's being more forthright."

The screen with the doctor attending this remotely amused Christy. He didn't look at all happy with being the topic of discussion for once. Christy glanced around to see some cautious and some curious looks being given to the Captain. She also noted that B'Elanna just gave her a longer glance. For a moment Christy wondered if the klingon saw through her Seven mask, but then she realized that B'Elanna was declaring a short truce with her eyes. Christy really needed to talk to B'Elanna and explain that something like that was too subtle for Seven to understand just yet. Still, for now she just subtly nodded and the klingon relaxed.

"Forthright? What hasn't she told us?" Chakotay sounded hesitant and a bit suspicious.

"Apparently being in space is not very healthy for her." The Captain spoke up. "She has some physical needs that cannot be taken care of from a starship." Janeway sighed. "She's an energy being, but unfortunately she relies on an energy we are, as of yet, unable to simulate." The Janeway stare around the room had a few people sitting up a bit straighter in their chairs. "She takes in what she calls 'death energy', and it doesn't show on our instruments. To get enough energy she needs to be around a large population of people." She continued on to explain why Christy had been off work.

"It isn't like she hurts anyone." B'Elanna spoke up when Neelix started to ask increasingly tense questions about how that affected the people around her. Christy could easily see that Neelix had some definite ideas about death and an afterlife that she hadn't really expected and he had wide eyes and seemed to be fidgeting a lot now. "From what she says she isn't 'eating souls'." B'Elanna glanced at the captain to make sure she could continue to talk and Janeway nodded to allow it. "Apparently there are anchors that hold life into a being and when they die these anchors are just cast out into the world as energy. Christy absorbs these anchors from the world around her."

"Correct." Christy spoke up and noticed that a few eyes widened, and glanced between her and B'Elanna, as if waiting for the argument. "The Borg have also run into other species that are aware of, and can measure, this energy that Christy absorbs."

B'Elanna looked a little put out with being interrupted, but she just continued. "She isn't giving off any radiation or anything else that would be considered harmful." She glanced at Neelix, who seemed to be relaxing.

"I'm assuming that this energy is vital to her, so why didn't she tell us?" Harry asked.

When B'Elanna didn't jump in, Christy answered. "Human reactions to this have been illogical and disturbing for her in the past. She expressed concerns that humans were simply incapable of being logical about death or anything to do with death."

"That is not a completely incorrect analysis." Tuvok nodded as if to agree. That had the discussion going slightly out of hand as the humans in the room tried to disagree.

"While knowing why is enlightening, there is an issue that made me bring it before you all." Captain Janeway interrupted Chakotay's monologue, thankfully, and brought the meeting back under control. "Orbiting the planet was not quite close enough for her to get her energy. Seven is concerned that there would be serious health issues if Christy is unable to go planetside at every opportunity and the Doctor was unable to prove whether or not that is true."

"So her training for away missions needs to be accelerated." Tuvok spoke calmly, clearly reading where the captain was going with this.

Janeway nodded and her voice was more energetic, "Yes, exactly. Also I've invited her to our staff meeting so we can learn more about her capabilities. We need to figure out how we can get her planetside as often as possible, and we need help determining what we need to train her in and how." Janeway glanced around the room. "I'm thinking our time traveler will need to become a bit of a Jack of all trades, and I want everyone to help with this." Christy felt like nodding, as she was relieved that Janeway seemed to see things the way she did. Christy was always training to be a Jack of all Trades.

"I'm willing to help, don't get me wrong." Tom spoke up, "But if she needs to be planetside, I don't know if training her to be a pilot will be all that helpful."

Christy spoke up, even though Seven might not have, "You are also our field medic." She raised the ocular implant she had over one eye. "I believe that will enable her to do away missions as well."

"Exactly." Captain Janeway seemed to beam at Christy, as if proud of her. "We need to look at all possibilities and try and train her for them in the most logical order we can." She glanced around the room. "I'm going to call her and have her explain what she already knows and then we can have a brainstorming session."

"I guess I'm losing my assistant." Neelix gave a resigned smile.

"I'm sorry Neelix, but if we'd known about this sooner, we never would have given her to you." The Captain smiled at him and then prepared to call Christy.

"Captain, if I may." B'Elanna spoke before the captain could get that call in, to stop her. The nod was all B'Elanna waited for. "I am not sure how many of you realize that Christy went from one world that was at war to another." Christy struggled to not nod her approval of the klingon's tactics here, as B'Elanna glanced around the room. "She's been a warrior for over ten years, actively. " And in that one statement, B'Elanna helped to lay the framework for the discussion they'd have soon.

A few of the senior crew leaned back in their chairs a little and stared at B'Elanna, and Christy caught the meaningful glance the Klingon gave her. She really needed to explain about nonverbal communication being more advanced than Seven could understand at some point, but she leaned forward to take the opening B'Elanna intended her to.

"This is correct." Christy picked up where the Klingon left off. "Christy specialized in guerilla warfare tactics on her home world, as her people battled for supplies and food with the military that was better armed and much better prepared. In spite of that, she was often successful in her raids." She glanced around the room, but then held the curious eyes of the Captain. "In her second world Christy became an espionage specialist, due to her discovered mutation it was the logical choice for her."

"I see I have been a bit negligent in getting to know our time traveler." The Captain frowned. "I knew about her spy background, but I knew very little about before that."

"With all due respect Captain," B'Elanna sighed heavily. "I somehow doubt we know even a fraction of what Christy's been through. She doesn't exactly talk about these things casually."

"No, I don't suppose she would." The flatness of the Captain's words had Christy glancing at her again and there was something in the woman's expression that made Christy wonder if Kathryn Janeway had a few experiences of her own she didn't share often.

"So we have a super spy, our own Jane Bond." Tom Paris spoke up, sounding more puzzled than flippant. "But how often do we need that?"

Christy spoke up, doing her best to give him a Seven stare. "Spies are capable of learning to blend in, pick up details quickly, and anticipate problems before they begin. For a shapeshifter, this is even more pronounced. Christy can and has learned how to do numerous jobs with little to no training, so that she could take over identities that were needed for her mission. If she could pretend to be any one of us, she could surely learn anything she needs to in order to do any of our tasks if actually given our assistance."

"B'Elanna, Seven, you've given us much to consider." The Captain interrupted and glanced around the room. "Let's see if Christy can give us even more and then get started on creating a training program to get our spy up to snuff to take on those missions she needs."

Luckily when the Captain called for Christy she just requested Christy's presence, and Seven could use the one answer Christy had explained was needed. "Okay" Was said so quickly that no one seemed to notice the voice was all wrong.

The conversation was relatively light around the table as they waited, but when Harry finally spoke to B'Elanna, his words were ones he'd eat very soon. "While I don't doubt she's smart, I think we'd notice if she pretended to be one of us." Christy gave him a raised ocular implant and resisted the urge to smirk at him.

It was almost too perfect, Christy thought, as in the silence after that comment the door slid opened to reveal Seven of Nine. She arched her cortical implant in a traditional Seven move as she turned her attention to the door, but she took in wide eyes and shocked gasps with some amusement. She just made sure not to show it.

"Christy, that is amazing." The Captain finally spoke up, looking at the Seven standing in the doorway. Christy watched her arch her own eyebrow and tilt her head.

"There are two Seven's." Tom's amusement was clear as he spoke to Harry. "I think they look a lot alike, what about you? Could you pick out the real Seven if we mixed them up?"

The captain stood up and moved closer to Seven, clearly studying her. Christy caught Seven's eye and gave her a subtle nod as Seven allowed this as if it was normal behavior. "You do a very convincing Seven." Janeway told the real Seven.

"Indeed." Seven spoke and arched her eyebrow at the captain.

"She sounds like her too." Tom added and Christy glanced over at him to see his eyes were on the real Seven. Christy glanced around just a little further and gave B'Elanna, who was looking back and forth between the two 'Seven's' in the room a slight smirk. The Klingon's eyes widened, and Christy turned back to watch the captain and Seven feeling mischievous, now that the Klingon was in on the joke.

B'Elanna whispered under her breath, but Christy and Seven were both able to hear it. "ghuy'cha'". Christy glanced at Seven to see a hint of amusement in her eyes at the Klingon's word. Christy would ask for a translation later. She hadn't reduced the engineer to speaking Klingon before.

"Christy, are you able to impersonate anyone else here?" The Captain asked, still looking at the wrong woman, but Christy glanced around the table and then shifted.

Gasps of shock had the captain turning, but Christy spoke over them. "Yes, I can Captain." Janeway's voice coming from her lips. Kathryn Janeway's eyes were wide for a moment as she stared at Christy. "I can also blend in quite well in disguise, don't you think?"

"Oh my god, Harry, you were so wrong." Tom muttered as they all stared at Christy. Seven stood and watched the reactions, completely unnoticed by the others now.

"I would like to state, for the record, that I did not coach Christy in her impersonation of me." Seven spoke up as Christy melted her features back to her own. She could tell the Captain was unnerved. "And that her departmental report was impressively accurate given the circumstances."

"I listen when you talk Seven, that was all it took." Christy gave her partner a smile and suddenly frozen spectators began to move again. The captain gave her a long stare and moved to her own seat.

"While I don't approve of your methods, I believe your message came across clearly." The Captain spoke sternly.

"Harry was saying just a minute ago that you would all be able to tell if I did this. I knew someone would say that, however," She glanced at the blonde pilot. "I really thought it would be Tom who said it first."

"He just beat me too it." The pilot grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm man enough to admit I was wrong too. I really thought you were Seven."

Seven moved to sit down at the table, in the one chair that had been saved for Christy.

"You say you didn't coach her?" The Captain asked Seven once Seven drew attention to herself again.

"Not at all. And I do not know if she was aware, but the borg haven't been in this quadrant of space. She was correct." Seven glanced at Christy.

"I guessed, no one was going to be able to prove me wrong but you and you weren't here." Christy admitted with some humor. "It's usually a more risky maneuver to make up facts, so I went with a 'no'."

"In the future I would appreciate it if you don't impersonate my staff in meetings." The Captain seemed to be a little more relaxed as she gave Christy a hint of a smile. That reined in the many eager faces and stopped questions from starting. "Now, let's get started on that meeting."

….


	52. rp sh voyager part 16

Christy followed Janeway into the woman's office after the meeting, as requested. It hadn't been optional really. She glanced over at Seven as the ex-borg left, glad that the 'scolding' hadn't been too intense.

"I'm beginning to think you're a bad influence on Seven, and she was willful enough on her own." The Captain said as she turned from the replicator with a coffee cup in hand.

"Individuality has stages captain, you can't have it both ways. You can't say you want her to be an individual, but not experience the growing pains of that." Christy sighed and gave the captain a small smile, hoping she wasn't sounding like she was lecturing the woman. "I mean, considering what children do when they realize they are an individual at first, you have it good. Human's still have the terrible twos here?"

"That is a horrifying thought." The captain pretended to shudder and then took a sip of her coffee. "If I have nightmares about that I will seek you out." Janeway promised as she put her coffee cup on the coffee table and turned on the couch to glance at Christy in the chair she'd chosen across from her. The woman stared into Christy's eyes and it felt like she was trying to see something in them that wasn't humanly visible. "I assigned you to Seven without considering the ramifications of that." Christy held still and forced her expression not to show her wariness. "That stunt you pulled, my other senior officers would have known better than to help you."

"I'm not stupid enough to impersonate an officer for a demo." Christy shook her head. "Neelix and Seven are technically civilians. I asked Seven because I know her better, but I suspect I could have talked Neelix into it as well."

"Technicalities are something you point out often?" Janeway had her own pointed stare and Christy met it.

"More often than you'll like." She admitted and then glanced at the window, before looking back at the captain, debating with herself about her next words. Christy's voice was quieter. "You live in a world of rules, and I survived two worlds because I know how to break the rules." She sighed and stood up, taking a step toward the windows. She could practically feel the captain staring at her back as she stared out at the stars. "As long as I'm a part of this ship, I'll fight harder than anyone to get us what we need to survive. Problem with that is, there will be times you will wish I hadn't." Christy could see her original tribe's eyes staring at her in her mind, the moment they realized what she'd done and become to buy them survival. It was like the stars were their accusing eyes.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Janeway's words were calm and Christy frowned in confusion, before she turned to face the now standing captain. "This ship has one captain, and despite what you are capable of, I will be the one fighting the hardest to get us what we need." That captain spoke slowly, taking a half step forward. The hand on Christy's shoulder was firm. "But nothing said in that meeting convinced me more, than what you've just said, that you were a leader of your own people." The captain gave Christy a small smile. "You say we're a people of rules, but I've broken more than a few to keep my crew alive. Half of my crew started out as the rebel forces I was sent out to capture. I have an ex-borg as our navigator. If there were ever going to be a star fleet ship you'd fit in on, this is it." Janeway's hand squeezed and then patted Christy's shoulder. "Good thing for you too, as we're the only ship in this quadrant of space heading back to Earth."

"We're going to clash." Christy sighed and gave Captain Janeway a small smile.

"Keeps life interesting." Was all she got in response. Christy was going to remember those words and when they inevitably did clash, she was going to remind the captain she'd said them.

The talk with the Captain took longer than expected and Christy made her way to the Mess hall for her own lunch with a grimace, knowing that Seven would be working on an analysis by now and wasn't going to be available. She would have liked to talk to Seven about the morning and to apologize for once again getting the ex-borg into a bit of trouble.

As Christy stepped into the Mess Hall she could see that lunch was nearly over, there were only a few people at the tables. Still, two sets of eyes turned to stare at her as she made her way to get her meal.

With tray in hand Christy made her way to the klingon's table and nodded to her and Tom. "Nice of you to warn me sis." B'Elanna stared up at her.

"No point spreading the blame, besides, I had no idea if you could act." Christy rolled her eyes and sat down. They weren't really in a lot of trouble, but she was pretty sure if she'd pulled an officer into it they would have had it worse. Tom was smirking at her, clearly thinking things Christy wasn't in the mood to hear. "Still, while I have you. You do realize that Seven is just now learning to read body language right? If you'd really been trying to communicate with her, like you did with me, she wouldn't understand at all what you wanted."

"Speaking of Seven and body language." Tom's leer said enough and Christy narrowed her eyes. He proved poor at reading body language as well. "Did you get a glimpse under that body suit while you wore that body?"

B'Elanna frowned at her boyfriend and Christy turned her full attention to him. She looked him up and down, and then glanced around to see there were a few witnesses around. She held his gaze as she shifted and watched him pale. "Wow, I don't feel like I'm packing much." She glanced down meaningfully. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Don't do that." He glanced around, his face now starting to go red, while B'Elanna was choking on a laugh. Christy glanced down at her body suit covered chest and the flatness of the male form, before giving him a mischievous smirk.

"I don't know, you look kind of cute in a body suit, don't you think sis?" Christy looked over at the shiny eyes of the Klingon. "Though it does show everything, should I stand up and show you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tom muttered, holding his hands out as if to wave her down into the seat.

She shifted back to her own form, and her own clothes and took a bite of her meal as if nothing happened, but she could hear the noise around the room that said everyone would know about this by dinner. Tom glanced around, clearly understanding that as well. "Okay, that was a little creepy." B'Elanna spoke up with a smile.

They ate and joked around, but when B'Elanna stood to go back to work after Tom left Christy grabbed her hand and pulled her down a little. "What I said earlier about body language, I was serious. I know you and her clash a lot. Seeing how you tried to communicate with me when you thought I was her, I wonder if it is because you assume she understands and is ignoring you. She doesn't understand B'Elanna. The borg don't use body language, and I notice you do it a lot." Christy let the woman's hand go and sighed. "Just think about it next time you're frustrated with her."

"I really don't get your choice of friends." B'Elanna muttered and picked up her tray. "Hey, you free for dinner?"

"Nope, I have to make up for getting Seven yelled at yet again." Christy smiled while she lied.

"It isn't like she needs your help to get into trouble." B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "Later then."

…..

Seven had completed her work 10.6 minutes ago and was now looking through the database for relevant information for the night. Something she'd overheard had her wondering if dating rules were different between Christy's time and her own. There was apparently also a cultural component to consider. Looking through archives of research from Christy's time lead to a host of articles about intimacy and dating and Seven was downloading them onto her pad as quickly as she could so she could research them before her date in 3.5 hours. It was almost a good thing that the first date was interrupted, as Seven realized there was more she needed to know.

In looking at the first model of intimacy Seven found it unsatisfactory. It gave stages, but in looking at them they were not accurate in this situation, or they were further along than she expected for a first date. Before even asking Christy for intercourse, Seven had evaluated her relationship with Christy and determined it was the proper one to pursue. In agreeing to date, Christy had reinforced Seven's conclusion. Christy appeared to have some uncertainty, but she said it was due to Seven's development in her individuality and some concern that Seven was incorrect in her assessment that Christy was a proper match for her. Neither were dating others, or attempting such intimate relationships with others. Christy had shared painful stories about her past. According to this research Seven and Christy were well on their way to determine if they should marry, and the first date had yet to occur.

The only conclusion that Seven could reach is that this was not, in fact, their first date. The definition of date was flawed. Many of the active verbal intimacy activities happened over casual meals they'd shared, or during lessons. Seven would have asked Christy about this, but she was fairly certain that her analysis was correct.

If this was not their first date, then they were closer to being able to have sexual intercourse. Seven found that news to be pleasing and she moved to research the levels of physical intimacy that Christy had mentioned. It took some time to wade through information before she found a list in a format that she understood and could work with. It was very straightforward as it listed the things one must do to work toward Sexual Intercourse. In this, the information that Christy had shared so far clearly fit.

They had moved through several steps already in this as well. They had eye contact, and had talked. When Christy mentioned the levels of intimacy she'd told Seven that the next step was innocent touching and Christy had held and touched Seven's hand several times since then. There were times that she touched Christy's hand as well. It was time to move beyond hand holding. Seven read the stages between where they were now, and kissing. It was not a long list and she set herself the goal of reaching kissing by the end of this date tonight.

….

"Tomorrow I have to do a demonstration of my fighting skills." Christy told Seven as they sat down at the dining table. "I was wondering if you know how to fight? As far as I can see there are only three people on board that might have a chance of challenging me, and you're one of them."

"I believe the captain was planning to have you fight holograms." Seven spoke up and Christy frowned just a little. "She came to the same conclusion you did, that the humans on board would not be able to challenge you. I've been assigned to help improve the sparring programs to be able to challenge you, along with Lieutenant Paris. I will not be able to spar with you tomorrow as I will need to monitor my adjustments to the holoprogram."

That made sense, and Christy nodded, but the way Seven followed up her words with a gentle touch to Christy's hand was new. Christy felt the borg hand gently squeeze her own, as if in apology and it made her wonder if she was wrong in what she told B'Elanna about Seven and non-verbal communications at lunch. That maneuver seemed very natural to the blonde. It was only the need to eat that had Christy pulling her hand away, but she did give Seven a soft smile as she did it.

There was a brief pause in the discussion about Christy's training plans when Seven spoke, "When the Captain severed my connection to the Borg I didn't want that." Christy blinked as the ex-borg shared that. "I attempted to rejoin the collective, but was unsuccessful." Seven's hand moved across the table again and rested over Christy's. "It took me a while to appreciate what individuality might give me." Christy swallowed as subtly as she could as she took in the way Seven's eyes never moved from her own. It was too smooth, far too intense and in control, for a socially awkward virgin and Christy felt a bit confused at where the smooth lines were coming from.

Christy squeezed the hand now holding hers gently. "I know that had to be hard, it was everything you know, but I'm glad you are here. You are far too special of a woman to be trapped on a borg ship."

"Thank you." The words were slightly awkward in Seven's delivery, but the ex-borg continued as she stood up. "I'll return the dishes to the replicator." Seven said, but the way her hand trailed up to Christy's shoulder before squeezing it gently had Christy's eyes widening. She watched as Seven walked away with the dishes, a slight frown on her face as she started to consider why Seven had seemed to jump several steps in her development. It was a little unnerving actually, how quickly Seven did that.

It was a little more unnerving when the ex-borg returned to the table, to stand behind Christy and rest a hand on Christy's shoulder. "I regret that I have little I can train you in to help with your goal of planetside missions. My department is rarely involved in such matters." Seven's hand squeezed Christy's shoulder just a little and it actually felt pretty good. Christy found herself wondering when the last time it was someone touched her so casually, and it had been a bit too long.

….

Seven believed she had started to establish some verbal intimacy to match the level that Christy had achieved with her. She had shared some of her past, but with her time as a borg she had less to share as an individual. She also made sure to move from the stage of hand holding, to touching Christy's shoulder. It had clearly been a successful maneuver, as Christy's eyes dilated as they looked at Seven.

"We appear to have concluded dinner." Seven gave Christy a hint of a smile. Christy's response was not something Seven felt she could decipher accurately, as the woman raised her eyebrows for a moment and then gave Seven a half smile while letting out a breath of air from her nose. Seven just waited patiently for Christy to stand as she attempted to work out a scenario where it would make sense to touch Christy's waist, to wrap an arm around her there. It was the last stage to be achieved before a first kiss could be attempted.

…

Christy found herself standing in front of her window, staring out into space with Seven by her side. It was clear that Seven was planning something, and Christy decided to play along and see what the ex-borg was up to. It was hard to not smirk at the way the blonde leaned into her to tell her in a flat and mechanical voice about the stars they could see out the window and the worlds that rotated around them. This was the star trek equivalent of laying on a hill staring up at the stars with ones lover, and that just made it adorable.

"We used to stare up at the stars and wonder if there was anyone out there, on my world." Christy spoke softly after the monologue about the world with two moons ended. "I knew others did exist in my last world, as people I knew had talked with people from elsewhere, but It's kind of strange to be out here and just pointing out neighbors."

Seven's hand move to rest on Christy's shoulder yet again, as she turned to face her. "You are highly adaptable, it is a very valuable trait. There have been others who have come from the past, in less controlled ways that you have, and you are adapting far better than any case yet recorded."

Christy stared for a moment, before a hint of a blush crossed her cheeks. She could tell someone told Seven that you should complement your date, or the ex-borg read it, but Seven's method of doing so was so very Seven, and still rather good. "Thank you." Christy answered quietly and turned her eyes back to the stars when Seven did. That arm that had reached up to touch Christy's shoulder was now, slightly awkwardly, wrapped around her shoulders as Seven stood very close and appeared to be using pointing out a specific star as an excuse to wrap an arm around Christy.

Halfway through the story of yet another civilization that the borg had assimilated, that arm slid down Christy's back and Seven was using the small shelf of Christy's hips to rest against. There was a pleased small smile on the borg's lips, and that was one reason that Christy didn't step back and out of the hold. The other reason was that this close, Seven smelled unique, different, and rather pleasant.

Seven's stories were fascinating, as Christy learned more about aliens than she'd ever expected to and she found herself leaning into the hold the ex-borg had on her as her own lessons about the universe she was in continued at a soft gentle pace. Seven's voice became less and less mechanical as they continued to look out into the darkness around them for stories Seven could tell.

It was the computers soft beep that alerted Christy that her bedtime was approaching. She'd set the computer to put just one subtle beep into the music and to switch to softer, quieter, music, a half hour before she should go to sleep. Usually Seven wasn't there so late as to hear it. Without day and night, Christy needed hints and cues to help her adjust to life in space.

"I hate to call it a night, but I still need sleep." Christy turned to smile an apology at Seven.

"I will require some regeneration tonight as well." Seven moved back just a bit, but there was a slight frown on her lips.

"This was a good date." Christy reassured the blonde. "I had fun."

Seven's nod was so subtle many might not notice it, and she shifted to be fully facing Christy. "I believe it is time to 'kiss goodnight'?"

Christy couldn't help but smile at the small hint of hope in Seven's voice. Somehow, surprisingly, this was the first question Seven had about the night. "You aren't always obligated to kiss after a date," Christy told Seven, thinking of other people who might eventually want to date the ex-borg and she didn't like the idea of having Seven think kissing was mandatory. "But I wouldn't mind if you want to, but only if you want to." She spoke more softly, her hand moving to rest on Seven's upper arm.

Seven leaned forward without any hesitation, and Christy moved forward just a little to meet her for a kiss. Christy's eyes closed tighter in surprise when what she expected would be a tentative peck on the lips was so much more.

It was not long after that kiss that the door closed behind Seven. Christy let out a breath of air and leaned back against the wall, her head leaning back to rest on it as well. She took in a deep breath and restarted her heart. Seven was way too good at this, and Christy's efforts to go slow enough to buy Seven time to develop was going to be much more challenging than she'd expected. Her fingers moved up to touch her lips. They tingled in a way Christy hadn't really felt in years, and she moved to nibble on her lower lip gently. "Patience, I need to go slow." She whispered, but she could see the challenge was going to be Seven herself. Seven was supposed to set the pace, and Christy was supposed to slow her down if it was too fast, but Christy suspected now it wasn't going to be that simple.


	53. FD new moon part 14

It was a dry, but overcast day and Christy glanced at the sky through the canopy of trees with some approval. "I could carry you, but this could be a good workout for your little heart." She turned to the human girl looking at the path into the woods with a smile on her face.

"I'm good." Bella spoke quietly and Christy wondered at the haunted look on her face, but she just gave an encouraging smile and started to lead the way into the woods.

"I don't know how far we'll need to go." Christy offered and glanced back at Bella. "If you decide you need a break, or if you want me to carry you, just say something."

They walked in silence for a little while, but Christy could still smell the truck nearby, even if it wasn't visible to human eyes anymore when Bella spoke up. "I feel bad, I'm going to slow you down. I'll probably even scare the animals away, I'm making this harder."

Christy couldn't help but smile at Bella's concerns, and she stopped and turned to look at the girl following her. "I wouldn't even be doing this if I didn't think you needed to see how it's done, so leaving you behind doesn't work." Her smile grew as she watched Bella start to blush. "I don't have any better things to do today, so stop worrying about wasting my time. It's okay, I know you can't keep up as a human and I don't care if we go slow."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Bella stammered out, clearly embarrassed and Christy just shook her head at Bella's insecurity and sighed. There really wasn't anything she could say right now about it, so Christy just let it go.

They walked in silence maybe for five minutes, the birds were oddly silenced as Christy came closer. Christy was considering that the birds had seen a vampire hunting before and were perhaps trying to lay low. Did any Cullens eat birds? She couldn't stop a grimace from crossing her lips at the thought of that. Her imagination must be getting away from her.

"You were an Xmen?" Bella spoke finally, proving her thoughts had been running away from her as well.

"Not exactly." Christy answered, glancing back at Bella. "Look, you can ask if you want to. I won't get angry." Bella's wide eyes made her think Bella had been surprised at her own question. "I was a spy, I did the undercover work along with Mystique." Bella's eyes moved to stare into Christy's own and her jaw dropped a little. Christy gave the girl a small hint of a smile, knowing that Bella had to know a little about who Mystique was by now, since she was so surprised. "Watched that movie, didn't you?" Bella's growing blush was answer enough. "That wasn't the same 'world' I was in, if that movie is the same as it was in my homeworld. She joked about being naked, but she looked like she wore clothes."

"Oh," Bella blinked and swallowed a little harder than normal. "But was she with that Magneto guy?"

Christy couldn't help but chuckle at that question. "No, Mystique didn't really date men. She'd pretend to date a guy for a mission if she needed to, but she's a lesbian through and through."

"So that movie isn't really accurate?"

"That movie is even different than the comics. The world I ended up in was closer to the comics I'd read than that movie." Christy leaned back against a tree and sighed. "But if your question was if I was a 'bad guy', that's a little bit of a gray area." Christy watched Bella and wished this conversation wasn't happening in the middle of the woods, it might make Bella feel a bit more nervous. "The Xmen were the Professor's public heroes, and they fought good battles, but they had to fight like heroes. Sometimes you can't be honorable and win, and sometimes the cost of losing because of that is just too high. That was where Mystique and I came in. We were the people the Professor called in when things were that bad. When the slave traders were the government, when the government was debating about sterilization, or genocide, we were the ones that went in and tipped the scales in our favor. We worked on every continent." Christy's voice softened. "We were the assassins, the interrogators, and the extortionists. We did the bad guy work for the good guys." It was too simple of an explanation for what they did, but for someone not too familiar with the Xmen world, it was all she could really give.

"Did you have a codename?" Bella finally spoke after studying Christy for a moment.

"Demise." Christy offered flatly. "I went by Demise."

"Odd name." Bella gave her a weak smile, which Christy returned.

"You should have heard the other choices I had." She smiled, trying to seem teasing and playful, but the topic was a bit of a tender one for her still. It might always be.

"Was it strange, living in a world where people could do things like fly, or shapeshift like that?"

"Actually, it was." Christy nodded, as she considered that. "Took a little while to get used to it, but then you'd know about that too." She nodded toward the human who'd learned about vampires a year ago.

"Yeah, I guess so." Bella spoke quietly, and she shifted to stop leaning against the boulder she'd parked against. Christy stood up as well, and they made their way further into the forest. Christy could practically feel Bella's mind churning and thinking and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

They talked about movies, and books, as they made their way deeper into the forest. Christy kept herself ready and twice had to prevent Bella from falling down a hill, but they were challenging paths and it wasn't a surprise the human had trouble with them.

"I hear a larger heartbeat." Christy spoke quietly as the slower thud thud of a heart told her they were approaching some larger animal. Bella stopped talking about the Harry Potter book Christy was reading and glanced over at where Christy was pointing.

"How do we do this?" Bella asked just as quietly, but Christy could see the human's skin was paling. She did kind of regret she was putting the blood squeamish girl through this. If it wasn't important, she wouldn't. The smell coming from that direction was not too appetizing either, so this wasn't something either of them was looking forward to.

"We're downwind now, and we need to stay that." Christy offered as she moved closer to Bella so she could talk even more quietly. "I could carry you closer, find a safe spot and set you down before going for it, but I'll have to move fast."

"Great, as if the blood won't make me queasy enough." Bella muttered very quietly and sighed heavily. Christy frowned at that.

"I'm sorry." Christy spoke softly and her hand petted Bella's arm.

"No, I understand. I have to do this." Bella managed a weak polite smile. "My issues with blood really aren't going to work if I become a vampire. I have to face this." Her skin was approaching the most pale Christy had seen it. "But if I pass out,"

"You won't, because then I'll have to eat another one of these." Christy gave a teasing smile to the girl.

"What is it?" Bella finally asked, as Christy gently picked her up bridal style.

"I think we've found a deer." Christy offered, considering the scents she'd smelled in the forest as she ran towards cities to hunt.

"I hear they aren't as tasty." Bella sounded apologetic.

"It's fine." Christy managed to not grimace. She picked Bella up carefully and took a moment to adjust her hold to make this as comfortable as possible. Bella didn't weigh anything, and Christy wasn't going to need to worry about getting tired. No, she had to focus on not jostling the human, not moving too fast for the human's body. It wasn't new concerns, even before she became a vampire she had to learn how to be gentle enough for humans at times and Christy took that very seriously now.

They made it to a hill overlooking the small clearing and Christy set Bella down quickly, while keeping her eye on the prey. "Is it on the no list?" She whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella tried to speak just as quietly, but still the deer's ear twitched. "No, it isn't on the endangered list. You can have that."

Christy nodded and focused on the deer with intense eyes. She could hear the heartbeat of the creature, and the nearer heartbeat of the girl. She could hear the wind in the leaves, and the sounds of water in the distance. "Here goes." She muttered and moved to run at the deer at a speed that should be visible to the human watching. There was no point racing after this at full speed, because the idea was for Bella to see this. Christy just needed to move faster than the deer, which was actually rather easy for her now.

The deer's eyes widened in clear shock and his body jerked back, before his head started to turn around so he could run. Christy stayed focused on the beat of his heart, the pulsing of his blood. He started to run, but Christy overtook him quickly and grabbed his head to stop him. She reared back and then moved forward, focusing on the pulse she could hear. It wasn't the same as human and she didn't want to miss the vein, but still when she bit down, he jerked and she felt the warm spray of blood on her face, before she adjusted and closed her mouth over the opened neck.

It was a little nasty tasting, and the smell of fur so close to her nose was not pleasant either. Christy focused on swallowing, and could see why some vampires wouldn't choose this. Still, it was not the grossest thing she'd ever eaten and she just focused on swallowing until the deer stopped moving.

The other heartbeat nearby was pounding much faster and Christy jerked the deer body away from her mouth, still holding it up by its head as she stared over at the small hill to see Bella watching her. Bella took one step back, and her heart managed a new racing speed.

Bella smelled infinitely better than the deer in Christy's arms, and her racing heart made that scent pour out of her. Christy lowered the deer to the ground and took a deep breath as she took in the paleness of Bella's face. "Are you okay?" She managed to ask, even as she had to use the sleeve of her shirt to wipe some blood from her face.

Bella's wide eyes moved to Christy's and Christy felt the intensity of that stare. Her own eyes were probably pitch black at this moment, so she did her best to relax her body, to appear unthreatening. "That was, that was so fast." Bella muttered

It actually was rather slow, but Christy just nodded. She could see Bella staring at her face and Christy self-consciously wiped at her face again, feeling and smelling the blood on her.

"I tried to keep in clean, but animals fight harder, I didn't mean to make a mess." Christy watched Bella reach out with one arm to lean on the tree near her and could hear the frantic swallowing. That human was fighting throwing up.

The sound made it clear she was having to fight hard. Christy sighed. "I'll go toss Bambi where he can't be found. You'll be okay here for a moment?" She'd make a quick pass by the creek or river she could hear and clean up. Bella was a bit too squeamish.

"Yeah." Bella managed to whisper, and Christy just sighed and shook her head. At least Bella didn't fear her for too long, but Christy really hoped the girl managed to keep her breakfast down. She didn't want to carry the girl until Bella's stomach was more stable. The stink of the deer was enough for Christy, she didn't need Bella's vomit to add to it.

With the dead deer in her arms, Christy ran at her full speed towards the water. The trees were easily dodges as she looked for a good place to ditch the body. The smell of a predator, normal wolves, centered around a small cave and Christy grinned as she dropped their dinner on their doorstep, before running further and faster for the water.

The creek was quickly abandoned by the wolves that should head home and find a free meal and Christy ignored them to kneel on the side of the running water. Her reflection was distorted, but she could see the red on her face, and the splatters on her shirt. "Damn." She muttered and quickly dipped down to wet her head, the entire head, in case there was blood in her hair. She scrubbed quickly, not wanting to leave Bella alone for long.

Her shirt was tugged over her head, even though it was a button down shirt and she dipped it in the water as well, scrubbing more gently so she wouldn't tear her clothes. She worked the blood out from under her nails and wondered when she clawed at that deer, because she didn't remember doing that.

When she stood up and started to wring her shirt out, Christy caught the shift in the wind and her eyes blackened. "Shit!" She took another deep breath to confirm her fears and then turned, shirt in hand, and raced back to where she'd come from. It was too soon, she thought, but apparently it wasn't.

"They left you here, alone, unprotected." The French accent was easy to pick up and Christy's eyes narrowed as she heard the vampire she'd smelled while cleaning up.

Christy burst through the treeline and was in front of Bella in an instant. Laurent was shoved back and flew through the air into a tree as Christy narrowed her eyes and ran at him. He'd been about to bite Bella and there were no wolves to stop him. Her being here kept the wolves off Cullen land and it almost cost Bella her life. Christy growled as she ripped an arm off the French Vampire that should have wolves ripping him to pieces.

When he tried to run Christy grabbed his over arm and flipped him into the air, and slammed him into the ground. Mystique's training paid off as she flipped her own body out of the way of his kick and wrapped her arms around his neck. She used all her strength to rip it from his head.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she kicked the body into the tree again and held the head in her fist, by his hair.

"Yes." Bella's voice was shaky. "You killed him."

"Not yet." Christy snarled as she took in the way the arm she'd tossed to the side was still squirming. Was it better to let him live or not? Now that the immediate danger was over, she started to remember what his death did to the Denali's, and the fact that Irina could be a threat if she finished this, but he could be a threat if she didn't was a bad situation to be in.

"It was so fast." Bella sounded stunned, and Christy was concerned. She studied the girl before her. "You won so fast."

"I'm trained, he's not." Christy could tell that right away by the way he tried to fight. It was nice to know her edge was still there, even with vampires. Apparently it was almost time she'd need to use that training of hers.

His phone gave her a pause as she was making her way back to Bella at a human pace, so as not to startle her too much right after the girl was almost attacked. The phone continued to ring and Christy glanced at the body and the pocket the sound was coming from. It was odd that it would ring now and, it might be worth seeing who was calling. She ran back to the tree she'd left most of Laurent underneath and reached into the pocket with an apology to Bella. The name on the screen said Irina, "I think I should take this." Christy said, while looking at a completely baffled looking Bella. "Hello." She spoke into the phone while putting a few more steps between herself and the head she held and the body.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Laurent's phone?" The female voice was tense and Christy noticed how suspicious it sounded as well. Her lips turned up into a hint of a smile as she realized that at this moment in time Irina didn't trust her 'man'. She must have sensed something was off when he left to help Victoria and as any good spy would, Christy was going to use that to her advantage.

Christy was very aware that Bella was staring at her in disbelief as Christy started to talk with Irina Denali on the phone, while still dangling the head of Laurent in her left hand.


	54. FD New Moon part 15

Christy was fully aware of her audience as she tried to focus her attention on this very important phone call, in spite of the fact she knew she'd have to admit to knowing things she shouldn't know right in front of Bella. It couldn't be helped, and she was going to have to say something at some point anyhow, Christy sighed at that thought, before she spoke. "Victoria and Laurent are indisposed at the moment." She made sure to pair those names. There was a hint of a gasp on the other side of the phone and one from Bella's location. "Perhaps I can find her to answer this phone, but when Laurent tried to kill my human I took his head off. He can't talk right now."

"What?" The feminine voice on the phone grew colder and louder.

"I am training a future vampire, and he tried to kill her, apparently on Victoria's orders, while she was learning about hunting animals. My trainee is determined to be a piss drinker, and to get those piss yellow eyes, and I'm trying to support that." Christy felt the small smirk cover her lips in spite of herself as she rattled up the animal drinking vampire on the other end and she winked at the human watching her. Bella looked confused as hell. "Any decent human drinker hunts in the cities, so I didn't expect to find Laurent about to bite my human when I found them. I did what anyone would do, I ripped him apart. Now I just need to find his redheaded mate and I'll kill that bitch too."

The growl on the other end of the phone was a bit threatening but Christy just paused to let the female form words. While she waited she studied the pale human in front of her. "Are you okay little one? He didn't manage to hurt you did he?" She talked to Bella while Irina was still too out of it to talk.

Bella stared at her in silence for a moment, until she noticed Christy wiggling the phone. "No, ah, you got him just in time. He was telling me how Victoria was going to torture me, and claimed this was better, that he'd kill me quickly."

Christy felt her eyes go black, remembering the book and what all he might have told Bella. "That bitch won't get near you. You saw how I can take care of things, you allied yourself with the right vampire and I won't let you down. You'll be a powerful member of my coven once you aren't a child anymore and I can change you."

Knowing the Denali's history with child vampires and how the coven's former leader was killed by the Volturi for disobey the rule about changing children, Christy chose her words carefully. It also made Laurent sound even more evil, that he was going to kill someone that was deemed a 'child' and too young to be changed. Sure, there may be a time when they meet Bella, and Bella didn't look like a child. The Volturi laws would allow her to be turned as well, Christy was sure, but with the girl still in high school, Bella was younger than Christy would consider turning.

There was a hiss on the other end of the phone and Christy nodded to Bella, hoping that reassured her, but then she noticed the eyes looking at the head in her hand. Christy shifted her body a bit to obscure Bella's view of Laurent's severed head.

"Where is he?" Irina finally managed to ask.

"I was debating about burning him. This isn't the first time his coven has attacked my human, tried to hunt her, and I don't want him attempting again." Christy's voice was cold and harsh.

"Where are you? Can I come and discuss this with you?" Irina spoke quickly. "I'll come immediately, alone if you need me too."

Christy grimaced at the hint of desperation in Irina's voice. Her eyes traveled to Bella as she considered this, and Irina gave her a moment to think, before speaking up more quietly, more pleadingly. "I thought he was my mate, I just need to see this for myself. I need to talk to him, to hear it from him, that he went back to his old coven."

And that might have been why Irina never believed it in the books. Christy felt apprehensive as hell as she realized that she had to figure out the angle on this and she had to be right. "You have a coven?"

"My coven is relatively large. There are five of us." There was a pause. "We are animal drinkers," Irina admitted and Christy felt some tension calm as she heard the way Irina said that. It was supposed to intrigue Christy, because Irina knew the human in question wanted to be that.

Christy's eyes moved to Bella's, and she stared into the human's eyes. "My human is all the coven I have. I would kill a large coven to protect her. She can tell you how Laurent was no match for me. I am a warrior."

"That's true." Christy watched Bella's eyes water a little and the way the human nibbled her lip. "He never even managed to touch you, as far as I could see."

"It's also true that I can protect you, even from this entire coven of animal drinkers." Christy spoke and watched Bella start to look nervous. "This Irina wants to visit, to see this asshole while he is still alive. I want to kill him and be done with it. What do you think?"

Irina's gasp was tense, and she waited in silence, clearly listening for Bella's answer as Christy was. As Bella froze, shocked to be deciding, Christy spoke into the phone. "What is your coven's name?"

"Denali, we're the Denalis." Irina spoke very obediently and Christy nodded to herself, pleased to see she was acknowledged as the one with the power in this situation. She needed to keep the Denali's thinking that way.

"This is the Denali coven." Christy managed to share with Bella, as if she didn't know it before. "They claim to have five. I would not allow just one to come to us, not when she thought they were mates, that's too dangerous. I would ask her coven leader to come as well. There will be from two to five vampires coming if we turn this into a political matter. I cannot hide where we are, the cell phone records will show this. They may come whether I've burned him or not."

"Tell her we're animal drinkers, please." Irina spoke up. "We will not attack her." And now she had Irina pleading with Bella, which helped.

"She says that they are animal drinkers. We'll force them to show up in a few hours, then if they aren't truly animal drinkers their eyes will show it." She was not going to sit on Laurent's body for too long, he needed to be taken care of before Bella went to sleep, or the poor girl might not be able to sleep.

"Denali." Bella's head tilted and she looked a bit stunned. That was how Christy knew the girl had heard the name before. "Just them, no one else?"

"I promise, I promise." Irina called out louder, as if the human would hear it from this far away. Christy just nodded at Bella.

"Who is your coven leader." Christy asked.

"Tanya Denali." The answer was given quickly, vampire quickly.

"I want her to call this phone in an hour and I will give her an address for your visit." There was a sound of protest, quieted as quickly as it came, from Irina. "We are still in the woods, and I need to see if my human is truly okay. I need to haul that bastard back to my home now, and I need to do that without traumatizing the girl. I think I am going out of my way enough. I need an hour. You will give it to me."

"Yes, yes of course." Irina swallowed hard. "I need to look for Tanya, she went out hunting. If we're late calling?"

"I'm not a kidnapper, I just need some time to deal with problems in my own coven. If you're a little late, I won't be hasty. If you haven't called by nightfall though, well, I don't think that's too much to ask." Christy did her best to sound understanding, and a bit more 'human' herself at that moment. She wanted Irina to see Laurent as the bad guy in all of this after all.

"When is nightfall? I don't even know where you are." Irina still sounded pretty tense, Christy pitied her actually. She reassured her that it would be 8 hours, when it would actually be 9. The time of nightfall could have hinted as to where they were and Christy did not want to be surprised by the visit.

Once that timeline was agreed on, Christy set the head in her hands down just behind a boulder and walked up to Bella at a human speed. "Things are moving so fast." She spoke softly as she moved closer to a pale Bella. "The Denalis aren't a threat, and if we play this right they could help us with Victoria."

Bella moved forward and Christy wrapped her arms around the poor girl as Bella struggled to calm her own heartbeat. Christy whispered into Bella's hair. "You are not alone and you are not unprotected. That asshole isn't the only one that will learn that."

Tears, large tears, made its way down Bella's cheeks. "They left me alone in this." Her words were pained and cracked, and Christy sighed, even as she held Bella tighter. "They left me unprotected. They left me for Victoria to hunt down."

"They didn't know." Christy managed, while hugging Bella close and gently petting her hair with one hand as Bella's body shook with sobs. Laurent's words about the Cullen's not caring about her had clearly hit the mark. Christy held Bella for a long time while she cried. At least she could cry now. "I'm here," Christy murmured regularly, in reassurance.

"Victoria is dangerous." Bella managed after her sobs calmed down.

"And I'm more dangerous still." Christy pulled back and gave Bella a wicked grin. "Victoria is good at running away, amazingly good at it. That makes me think she hasn't learned how to stand and fight very well."

"How do you know?" Bella's words were slower, more suspicious and Christy took a step back while sighing heavily. "You said you read about this world."

"I did." Christy stared into Bella's eyes and nibbled on her own lip as she debated about this.

"You know so much about Laurent and Victoria. I think you knew who it was who called you too."

"I did." Christy admitted softly. "Bella, you were so fragile when I found you. I know I never want to lie to you, but how could I tell you that there was more than one book? I read your books Bella, more than one of them." Christy watched Bella's expression carefully, but it was hard to read. "I was waiting until you were better, more stable, to tell you, but Laurent came and I couldn't really wait any longer."

"You knew he'd come? You knew about Victoria?" Bella's eyes widened.

"My being here changes some things, but others, well, I have an idea of what might happen." Christy really worried that Bella would be mad at her, so when Bella frowned she braced herself for some anger.

"I thought you might have read something about me. You know things I didn't tell you sometimes." Bella spoke quietly, and so slowly, as if piecing words together she hadn't really wanted to say.

Christy waited for Bella to say more, but the girl was staring at the rocks she was standing on in silence. Christy finally spoke quietly, to pull Bella out of her frozen pose. "Twilight." She spoke softly. "The series was called Twilight."

"Series?" That make Bella look back up at her, and her voice rose.

"Four books." Bella looked stunned and disbelieving as Christy told her that. "There is a lot more to this planet's supernatural world than you've learned so far. I've landed in the middle of your story, and I've pulled it off track. I don't know if that's a good thing or not at this point, but I won't abandon you in this. Victoria will not get you, I promise."

Bella voice grew more tense. "Victoria is dangerous." It looked like the fact Bella was fictional somewhere took a backseat to warning Christy yet again and Christy couldn't help but find that endearing. Her eyes softened as she looked at the scared human girl before her.

Christy did her best to appear reassuring, because clearly her first attempt wasn't enough. "She can be, but for all her bluster, she isn't a warrior or a leader. I am. I have fought much worse odds and won, and I have some idea of what she's planning while she doesn't know anything about me.

"Maybe you should change me. I don't want you fighting her alone." Bella's words were typical for the girl, and honestly, in the book she'd said pretty much the same at one point.

Christy spoke with a hint of a smile on her lips, touched at Bella's concern, "I also know where I can find some allies, even if things with the Denalis don't go well." Would the Denali's help? She still planned to killed Laurent, she had to do something to keep him from becoming a threat. If she couldn't get the Denalis to help, could she get a phone number for a Cullen from them? Did she really want the Cullens to come back anymore? Bella needed time to grow into herself, and the Cullens made that hard for her. Christy wanted Bella to have the time she needed.

"I'm not going to change our deal Bella. You need to finish your preparation, you need to make up your mind and I don't want Victoria making it up for you. She doesn't deserve to steal your choices from you."

Christy pulled Bella into her arms, and hugged her gently. "I'll protect you, and I won't get hurt doing it." It seemed odd to say it that way, but she knew how Bella thought and it would be her main fear that someone she cared about got hurt saving her. Bella's arms wrapped around her and the human must have been holding her as tightly as she could. "I won't be alone. Bella, there are things you were supposed to learn about the world this Winter, but my being here kind of messed it up." She tilted Bella's head up, and it was an intimate pose they were in. It almost felt like she should kiss the girl, but Christy shook that thought off and stared into brown eyes. "I am not the only supernatural person in the area that would want to hunt Victoria down, and if we play this right the Denalis will consider joining us as well."

"That's what you were doing on the phone? Animal piss?" Bella shook her head. "Insulting them?"

"It would explain the yellow eyes wouldn't it?" Christy gave Bella a teasing smirk. "And I don't think you're a child, but I want to paint Laurent in the worst possible light. I may play up your young age a lot until this is over." Speaking of Laurent, Christy glanced over at the rock she'd left some of him behind, and at the rest of him under the tree. "I'd like to get us out of here before they call back."

Christy found an abandoned broken tent near the water she'd been cleaning up near, and she used that to wrap the now five pieces of Laurent up. She did it in a way the pieces weren't going to connect too easily and she kept the head far from his shoulders. It took a focused full hour to get back to the truck.

"I hate to put you through this, but for tonight, can you see if you can stay with me? I'll start a fire to keep the place warm." Christy spoke as she tossed all but the head into the back of Bella's truck. "I know this will be a tense night, and I'm telling them you WILL be turned so I don't look like I'm breaking any laws, but this is gonna be a cluster fuck and I could use the help." She didn't add that her new night ritual would be sneaking into Bella's room for a while, to make sure Victoria didn't think of visiting. Bella flinched in shock just a bit and Christy wasn't sure if it was her language or her question that caused that.

"They might have heard of me. HE might have told them." Bella spoke slowly, while looking at the head in Christy's hand again. "And he," Bella pointed to Laurent's head, "knows who I am."

"When they call I could make never telling any vampire about you a part of the agreement." Christy offered, knowing that it was the Cullens Bella wanted to avoid at the moment. "It won't seem odd right away to them, they'll agree before they realize why they shouldn't."  
"You actually need me, don't you?" Bella sounded shocked and Christy nodded. She did need Bella's help and Bella's backstory to make this all work. Bella appeared to need a moment to absorb that fact before she nodded. "I'll need to go home and get some things."

"I don't have warm water for a shower, so if you want one, you could take a quick one before we head out." Christy smiled, feeling her chances of pulling this off growing as Bella started to realize she was a player and not a pawn in this.

Christy drove, because Bella was still a little rattled, and Bella also needed to call Charlie for permission. They were almost halfway to the house before Bella took another calming breath and borrowed Christy's 'new phone' to call the police station. They might have waited to use her home phone, but they really wanted in and out of that house quickly. The body parts were squirming a little in the back of the truck, not that Christy was telling Bella that just yet, but she might end up having to rip the body apart again if they took too long.

Once they got to the house they split up. Bella rushed a bit too much and stumbled up the stairs as she made her way to the bathroom for that shower. Christy rummaged through the kitchen for some food that would be okay with no electricity and also found a paper bag to put Laurent's head in while she waited for Bella to shower. It was one way to not have to look at him, and if Charlie came home early it was better not to be waving a severed head about.

She could here Bella stumble just a little bit in her hurry to clean up the sweat and mud she'd managed to get on herself. Christy wandered into Bella's room to pack her an overnight bag.

Bella was still in the shower then the phone rang. Christy moved to where she could see the truck from a window, and then answered it. It said Tanya on the screen, so Christy knew it was time for another conversation.

"Hello." She spoke calmly.

"I'm Tanya Denali." The feminine voice was firm and in control and Christy smiled just a little to herself at how, based on the books, she wouldn't have expected that too much. Still, Tanya was a coven leader, she had to have some take charge in her to do that.

It dawned on her that she hadn't given a name yet, poor form, she considered her own mistake. "I'm Christy Taylor." She finally introduced herself. "I guess I have something of yours." She paused. "I'm not sure it's safe to give him back. Did Irina tell you what he'd been up to?"

"I heard." The voice was cold, but Christy got the impression she wasn't the target of that particular anger. "We have not yet decided if we want him back. We want to talk with him to determine that."

"Okay, how many are you bringing?" Christy asked as she could hear the water being shut off upstairs.

"It could be just the two of us if you'd be more comfortable." Tanya spoke a little more softly. "I heard that you are the only vampire in your coven?" That sounded like a lot of interest and Christy could bet that Tanya wanted to ask questions beyond that one.

"About that," Christy could hear Bella stepping out of the tub and knew it would be a few more minutes before she came down. "I really don't want any vampires outside of your coven to know about her. I'd say no one other than the two of you, but I bet I'm too late for that request." She made herself sound more unsure on purpose. "I'm not breaking the law, but I want to give her time to grow up a bit more. She doesn't want to be a nomad and so she needs to be an age that won't annoy her too quickly. Too young and she has fewer options on how to live her life."

"I understand." Tanya's voice softened a little. "We won't get in the way of that, as long as you say you will turn her eventually, you aren't breaking any laws that could come back to haunt us." Christy knew that Tanya probably meant that since they were told it was legal, if Aro investigated, the Denali's would be in the clear, even if Christy was lying. Aro would be able to 'read' that the Denalis believed the human was going to be turned, so if she wasn't it was Christy to blame.

"Thank you." Christy smiled a little at how that worked out just as well as she thought it would. "You could bring any Denali you want, it isn't you I think I need to worry about, it's Laurent's 'other' coven."

There was a pause, and Christy could hear the shuffling of feet over the phone, and the movement of hair. She visualized that Tanya was nodded to the others sitting around her, and she'd bet money that she was right on that. "Okay, there will be five of us. We're ready to head out now. Where are we going?"

"I'm squatting at a house in Forks, Washington." Christy told them and the gasp of at least two people told her she'd been right to think Tanya was surrounded.

"Forks?" Tanya repeated, but Christy was sure Tanya knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, I can get you the address for the house, but don't panic when you see fire in the fireplace. I need to keep my human warm somehow. I'm not going to burn him before you get here." She heard the murmuring of fast words spoken as quietly as possible, but still a few words leaked through to her, like the word 'Carlisle'. "I found a house that smelled like it had a coven in it before, so I took it over." She smirked as the murmuring died at her words.

"I think I know where that house is." Tanya spoke slowly. "We can be there in around two hours."

"Sounds good to me. See you then." Christy couldn't help but smirk as she hung up the phone.

"Good news?" Bella's voice came down from the top of the stairs and Christy looked up at her.

"We have two hours. You might want to pack a book."

"Oh no, I think I have more than enough questions to fill two hours." Bella spoke a bit more steadily than she had been, so Christy could tell the shower, the time out, helped Bella regroup mentally.

"Fair enough." Christy moved to grab the bag she'd packed for Bella and the bag with Laurent's head. "Let's get out of here."

…..


	55. rp sh voyager part 17

Seven found her mind analyzing her evening even as she stood regenerating. The amount of data she'd collected was far more extensive than she'd expected from what appeared to be a rather straightforward plan.

Her plan to achieve a kiss during the date was easily achieved, and Seven was pleased with the result of her personal research into the matter. Her first kiss had been a success, based on the responses she got from Christy and more unexpectedly based on the physiological responses she herself had experienced.

Christy's body reacted uniquely to the stimulus of a kiss, but Seven was willing to hypothesize that it was a good reaction. She'd have to test it a few more times, because the absence of a heartbeat was a unique reaction, when humans would have a heart beat more firmly. Her breathing had stopped and with her lack of blood, she still managed to blush. It was worthy of future study.

Seven replayed her memory of the moment their lips first met and the soft sound that came from Christy at the contact. The contact had been soft, and then more intense as Seven made sure to not replicate a 'peck' that friends do. Christy's hands had moved to Seven's back, and they'd held Seven rather firmly. One hand had even been over an implant and Christy didn't even seem to notice that.

Seven liked how Christy did not even appear to acknowledge the implants that so many of the crew would stare at if they saw them. Christy was not concerned with Seven's increased strength even in intimate moments. Christy's presence had a calming and soothing effect on Seven, as well as a stimulant effect. It was quiet strange how merely being in her presence effected Seven, touching her, kissing her, had managed to bypass the nanoprobes controls and Seven's own heartrate and blood pressure had indeed raised more than should be possible, or allowable, with her borg systems.

Christy should be pleased that Seven had concluded that sexual orientation was indeed not a factor of concern. Seven would have to inform Christy that she invoked arousal in Seven, as Seven knew Christy was concerned that Seven would not be attracted to females.

As the night progressed and her systems recharged, Seven decided to escalate her efforts to develop the relationship with Christy. The first thing she needed to do was increase the frequency of kissing and maintain the progress she'd made with the other steps towards sexual intimacy.

Seven also needed to ensure that Christy's field test in the morning went well, and showed, without a doubt, that Christy should be on away missions. She needed to make sure that Christy never 'starved' for the energy she required. The Captain and Commander Chakotay would have the most reservations about sending Christy planetside. That was not acceptable.

Seven formulated a plan that was likely to be effective. She double checked her calculations, and her data three times, when normally she never had to double check at all. Christy was worth being absolutely sure, and Seven found her confidence in her planned action required multiple calculations. It was unusual and very inefficient of her.

…

"Now, I remember that you have some experience with holodecks from your last world." Captain Janeway spoke up from an odd looking 'judging booth' to the side of the holodeck. Christy glanced at the other senior officers in that 'booth'. They were all here to see what Christy could do with a hologram fighting program.

It felt somewhat familiar, as the Xmen had done this to her at one point as well. Hopefully the years of training would mean she did a lot better, Christy smirked and ignored the odd look the Captain gave her. She used to rely on ambushes and she does rely on stealth and subterfuge, but she knew how to fight now.

She ignored the audience once the program was started, and she moved quickly in a fight with humans and various other species she did not know. When borg appeared she upped her speed because typical borg were not fast. When Klingons appeared she used taunts to make them careless and whoever programmed them included some of that Klingon temper so it worked well. The ferengi was confusing, as Christy knew they weren't much for fighting, but the phaser in his hands cleared that up. Christy rushed at him at full speed and was startled when the weapons discharge hit her stomach, because it burned far more than a bullet ever did. Christy slammed him into the bulkhead and broke his neck with the force of it.

When the program stopped suddenly, at Captain Janeways yelled command, Christy turned to look at the audience, and smirked at the fact that half of the group was staring at her in disbelief. "He shot you, I saw it." Harry Kim pointed towards the space on the ground that she'd dropped one opponent that was no longer there.

"Yes he did." Christy smiled at him teasingly. The phaser fire proved the safeties were off, like she'd been told and it hurt, but Christy didn't let that stop her.

Many eyes moved to the closing and healing hole. "Who took the safeties off to that level?" Captain Janeway's voice was cold and angry.

Christy did her best to not smile when Seven sat up straighter. "You did want an accurate idea of what Christy is capable of." Seven had not asked about this, or warned Christy at all. It was Seven going that extra step to put her foot in it yet again. "She was in no danger from that setting, based on her medical records and the history she's shared with me…"

"That is beside the point." Janeway's eyes looked ready to shoot lasers. "There are clear rules that the safeties in this room NEVER go that low."

"Christy desires planetside missions, and this demonstration was to determine how fitting that was for her." Seven's voice was calm, and collected and Christy could see B'Elanna getting angry as well, once the shock wore off. It was time to talk, to see if she could spare Seven from this mess.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mad at me Seven." Christy smiled flirtatiously at the borg. She was hoping her amused attitude would confuse the others enough to calm this situation down. "I know you're worried about my health but we don't need to shock everyone to make them let me go planetside." And that was it, though the others clearly didn't realize it yet. Seven wanted this to go well so Christy could charge up regularly. Seven made the decision to shoot Christy for her own health, by using that hologram. An odd way to show she cares, but now that Christy knew Seven she could understand the motivation the borg had. For Seven's sake the others needed to realize that as well.

Even understanding why, and the Captain's face showed her sudden comprehension, Seven was going to spend the night in the brig. Christy guessed it was just too many broken rules, and human's fear of mortality that got Seven that stay, but Seven just nodded to Christy and the Captain and walked herself out of the room to do her time. Christy's eyes followed her.

"She needs to learn about consequences." The captain spoke very quietly from beside Christy, so it was probably private from everyone, or at least all the humans. Christy had no idea how sensitive those Vulcan ears were. "If she'd accidently killed you with that stunt, I don't think she'd ever forgive herself."

"Am I allowed to visit her?" Christy asked, not liking the idea of Seven alone in that room. Alone was something Seven really didn't like, due to it being so new to her.

"Not right away. I'd like her to come to some conclusions on her own. Perhaps after dinner time." Janeway offered and Christy just sighed and nodded. She could agree to that, it made sense. "So, we'll head over to the others and see what they think of your fighting skills."

Christy followed the Captain over to the 'booth' and watched how many eyes followed her every move. B'Elanna was giving her a very measuring stare as well and Tuvok, the others were still a little wide eyed.

"As long as you maintain your fighting edge, we could focus more on the other aspects of security as I train you." Tuvok offered and Christy just nodded. He approved of her hand to hand skills and didn't think he could improve them, that was a nice compliment actually.

"For times sake, I think we need to focus on technology first. Rules will come later." Janeway gave Christy a small smile, at the inside joke. "Just enough of the rules to not create a huge incident for now." Janeway smiled back at her.

The others didn't have much to add, or anything constructive. Tom wanted her to play holodeck games with him and B'Elanna wanted her to spar with the Klingon. They worked out a work and training schedule that was a bit more intense than her old schedule. Christy was going to still work 5 days a week, but Security would have the bulk of those days, with the Doctor getting a full day and B'Elanna would continue to train her to help out in Engineering in emergencies. If they went planetside for supplies, Neelix would train her for shopping on the job. It was set, and Christy was going to be pushed harder to be helpful faster. It was definitely a good thing.

It still was a shame that Astrometrics didn't need her help at all, it would have been nice to spend some of her work day with Seven. Christy paid attention as the others worked out her schedule, but the back of her mind was on that kiss the night before, and the desperate attempt at 'protecting her' that happened here. Seven was independent, that was for sure. It was a surprise that someone raised as a borg was so incredibly independent. People didn't surprise Christy too often, but Seven was proving to be rather good at it.

For safety sake, Christy was going to have to mention what weaknesses she knew she had to Seven. It wouldn't do for Seven to assume she could shake off a flame thrower, for example. For all Christy knew, a higher setting on that phaser could have killed her. All her limits, that she'd learned in that last world, were old news here. The technology made it dangerous again, because Christy didn't know what her limits were with them.

"So, do we have a plan?" The captain said with a smile as she patted Christy on the back.

"Sounds like it. I might need a planner to remember where I need to be, but this should work." Christy offered a grateful smile to the senior crew.

"I'm sure Seven will make sure you're where you need to be." B'Elanna muttered and Christy ignored it for now, unsure if it was a fact or a jab.

…

After dinner, Christy immediately made her way to the brig. It had felt wrong to not go earlier, even knowing the Captain was likely in there keeping Seven some company for a while at least. The lecture Janeway clearly wanted to give was likely done by now.

Christy nodded to the man in yellow who stood near a console, pretending to be guarding Seven. "You know if she wants out, this wouldn't hold her." Christy teased. That man shook his head and smiled at her.

"And I hear if you want her out, even the entire Security department won't be able to stop you, so please tell me you aren't here for a jail break." His smile grew.

"Naw, not today." She glanced at Seven and could see the ex-borg was watching them curiously. Time for a lesson. "But I wouldn't mind some privacy. How about I promise she finishes her sentence and you go for dinner or something?"

His smile faded a little. "I really would need to check with Tuvok on that one."

"Would you then?" Christy asked. It wasn't like Seven didn't turn herself in, after all. It wasn't two minutes later and Christy wandered over to Seven in privacy. "And I bet you thought that chatting with him like that was pointless?"

"No, I just wondered what your goal was when you started." Seven had a hint of a smile as she stood up and moved toward the force field that served as the 'bars' of her 'cage'.

Christy paused and glanced around. "Do you think we have privacy for a moment?" She asked, because she wasn't sure about her own ability to spot cameras in this time.

"The sound is off, but there are cameras." Seven told her and Christy sighed, before moving closer and angling herself so that her face wasn't visible by anything but Seven.

"After todays excitement, I thought I should tell you I do have some vulnerabilities." Christy looked into Seven's eyes. "Fire, fire could possibly kill me. I don't know about other things around here, but I thought I should tell you about that. The phaser worked, it wasn't too bad, but I wouldn't want a much stronger setting."

"I do not plan to injure you in the future." Sevens eyes widened a little.

"I know." Christy spoke softly and then gave Seven a hint of a smile, "but there may be times when you need to know this." Christy wanted to touch Seven, to let her know it was okay, that she understood, but she'd have to do it verbally here. "I don't mind what you did, I understand. I wouldn't have done that, but I'll bet it works." She paused for a moment. "I've worked with friends who've had to use my unique ability to survive in battle. I've had people shoot thru me to get someone behind me, I've had them shoot me to give me the opportunity to pretend I was dead long enough to catch others off guard. I'm not against using whatever it takes to win, and I'm sure Janeway asked you to never hurt me like that again. She might have even said I could get hurt feelings, even if you don't physically harm me. I'm telling you, if it is necessary, you do it. I just want to make sure you know what could really hurt me before that happens."

Seven's normally controlled expression softened and Christy had to focus to not show how touching it was to see the ex-borg appear so vulnerable. "Acceptable." Was all Seven said and Christy nodded, before glancing at the door. That was enough private conversation, she thought, but then Seven said something else. "I have concluded that you do arouse me."

Christy's head whipped around to stare at Seven, before she could stop her natural shock at the straightforward declaration at this moment. "Um, what?"

"I experienced physiological reactions of desire last night. Your concern about my not being 'gay' is no longer an issue. I have concluded that I am a lesbian, your reservations are no longer needed." Seven's tone was the same she used to explain why her department needed additional resources, and it was a little strange to hear that tone with this message.

Christy paused to let the message sink in and she felt something inside her relax as a small hint of a smile crossed her lips. Seven was gaining some idea of what she wanted, and Christy was really hoping Seven's 'assessment' was right. It was nice to hear Seven liked kissing her, regardless.


	56. FD New Moon part 16

Bella was driving down the deeply wooded streets towards the Cullen's house, and Christy's current home, for the first time since her birthday, Christy was pretty sure. The pain in Bella's eyes made Christy regret needing her now, or not having her visit earlier so this wasn't all happening on the same day. "I don't know if this helps, but they do all love you. I know this, I've read it. They didn't think it through when they left, because if they knew all of this was going to happen they wouldn't have left you alone to face it. I promise you." Bella's jaw clenched and Christy could see her eyes become more glassy. "When we really have time, if you want, I'll talk to you about them. I will warn you though," Christy gave Bella a weak smile as Bella stopped the truck and turned it off. "I'm biased as hell, and I'm actually pretty pissed at the Cullens right now, especially HIM."

"Well, right now, so am I." Bella muttered and then swung her driver's side door open. Christy got out of the car herself and pretended not to notice Bella glancing around the area. She was glad she'd been maintaining the yard though, so it wouldn't look deserted.

"I have firewood. We need to get that started pretty quickly if we want to keep you warm." Christy moved to pick up the bags they'd brought, including Laurent's head and flashed inside as fast as she could to put them all in the Kitchen. Sure, some of it belonged in the living room, where Bella would have to sleep, but with guest on the way it was all going in the pantry, including that bastard's head. Christy did put him on a different shelf though.

She was back outside and ready to get the tent covered body before Bella stopped staring at the house. "Where, where do you stay?" Bella's voice was quiet, thoughtful, and a bit tentative.

Christy looked up from the body she was trying to pick up to stare at Bella and sighed. "Alice's room gets lot of natural light, and without electricity it was the clear choice. Rosalie's room was pretty good too, but I didn't think she'd forgive me as easily if she found out about it."

The laugh was harsh, hurt and bitter, "They left, they'll never know."

Christy paused as she considered what she knew and how little time she had to share it before they had guests. She couldn't really get into the emotional drama of the Cullens right at this moment. "The Denalis are much older than the vampires you've met before." Christy spoke as she picked up Laurent. "Can you grab some of the firewood for me?" She shrugged her own green covered load and then nodded towards the stack of wood she kept just in case humans visited.

"Oh, sure." Bella looked a little surprised to be asked to do physical labor at this house, but Christy wasn't going to start babying Bella now. It wouldn't help her.

The door was still opened, so Christy just bumped it more opened to make her way inside. She had to keep an eye on Laurent in one way or another, so she took the tent covered body to the corner of the living room and set him down out of plain sight for Bella. Without a head he shouldn't move too far, hopefully. She didn't really know how that worked, just that there was a legend about it happening, that the bodies could pull themselves back together. That was why the head wasn't kept nearby.

As Christy ripped apart any progress Laurent had made, she tried to talk in a cheerful tone to distract Bella from it. "So, how are you with building fires? Think you can do that for me? I'm a little paranoid about getting close to fire and I have a bit of his venom on my clothes, I heard it's like lighter fluid."

"Sure, I can do it." Bella stammered out as Christy tore Laurent's left leg off of his torso again. She tugged his right arm off too, but it wasn't as well attached. "Where do you keep the matches?"

"It's behind my radio, on the mantel." Christy offered as she picked up and rearranged the severed limbs so that they sat in a stack to the side of the torso. She grimaced at the thought of Irina seeing him like this, but she wasn't taking any risks. Hopefully that female would be understanding of that.

Christy stood up and glanced down at the venom that has splashed onto her yet again from Laurent's gaping wounds. If she were dealing with humans she'd change before meeting them covered in blood, but this was Laurent's 'blood' and from what she did remember about vampires, and her own guesses, she was going to wear the clothes that were coated in it to meet the others. She wanted to appear dangerous, and she had no scars like Jasper had, so this would have to do.

They were all good reasons, but also she wouldn't have to leave Bella unattended with the not quite dead body of the vampire that tried to kill her. That was reason enough to tough out the increased flammability. "You're tending your own fire today." Christy told Bella as she made her way to the couch in front of the fire Bella was working on. "But I'll get more wood for you before this runs out."

"You're a little more bossy today than normal." Bella muttered and Christy smiled just a little at the whispered comment. It was likely true. Bella looked up at her after some small flames started in the fireplace, and it was curious eyes that stared at Christy.

"I'm playing a coven leader today, in a tense situation. I'm gonna be bossy." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds to me like Tanya's pulling the bossy out for this too, so I have to at least match her." She gave Bella a searching look. "I might be a little more bossy with you, if I have to, but only if I have to. Still, I won't put my foot down like your opinion doesn't matter."

"You let me choose to wait and see them about him." Bella glanced at the couch covering the body.

"I'm a leader, not a dictator." Christy muttered and glanced out the window briefly, to see a crow flying off. "I'll only dictate if it is because I know something everyone else doesn't. One thing I do demand is that Laurent doesn't leave here alive. I'll be gentle about it, and hope they make that same conclusion, but we can't have him warning Victoria about me too much. I like to be underestimated sometimes."

Bella took a deep breath and Christy debated about what they should talk about. "Have you heard much about the Denali's?" It was a topic that would do them more good to cover now.

"Just some." Bella was glancing around the room and her jaw was a bit tense. There was no helping where this confrontation was happening.

"Okay, here are some things that might be important to know. There are five of them. I'll admit I don't remember all of their names, but Irina thinks, or thought, that she was Laurent's mate. In the books I read he was killed immediately when he attacked you by the allies I told you I could get to help us with Victoria. That caused problems, because she refused to believe that he was attacking you, she wanted to believe he was innocent and therefore was murdered by these allies."

"Oh God." Bella seemed to pale. Christy moved sit on the couch that Bella slumped down on and held her hand.

"When Victoria made her big move the Denali's refused to help, because Irina wanted permission to kill the allies in exchange and that wasn't given." Bella stared down at their hands. "Carlisle wouldn't give it." Christy admitted quietly.

"Carlisle?" Bella looked up with glassy eyes.

"They came back when they realized you were in trouble Bella, there is a lot to that story, but it isn't a good idea to get too emotional before a confrontation. I just promise you that they never had any intention of throwing you to Victoria." Christy spoke softly and then found herself hugging Bella to her body as the girl cried softly.

To distract her a bit and still get important information out, after a few minutes Christy continued. "Irina ends up dying a sad death if she goes down that path. It is sad, and at the last minute she realizes that she's betrayed her family for nothing. I want to see if we can save her. I'm going to be as gentle with her as I can, but he needs to admit that he was hunting you, that he was still working with Victoria, so I might be a monster tonight. I should warn you about that, but I'm doing it for her." Christy was also doing it for Bella, but Bella wasn't quite ready to hear something like that.

Christy took a deep breath, taking in Bella's slight teary scent and continued, but she hugged the girl to her and did feel better and the returning snuggle to get closer. "Irina, Kate, and Tanya have been together for a thousand years as far as I can tell." Bella's body jerked in surprise and she pulled away to stare at Christy with some evident disbelief. Christy grinned a little at that.

Christy told Bella about how the sisters had lost their previous coven leader and mother to the Volturi, and why she was going to keep reminding people that Bella was young. Bella's watery eyes were for the Denali's at that point.

"They have a guy with them, and for the life of me I can't remember his name. It starts with an E and is odd." Christy sighed heavily as Bella shifted to sit as if she were telling a story now and she didn't need to hold the girl. "He has a power to see what powers other people have. I'm not sure what he's going to make of me," Christy looked into Bella's eyes, "But I'm not the only mutant in this room." She gave the girl a small smirk. "You have a power already Bella, and if or when you chose to be a vampire it'll get stronger."

"What," Bella stammered out, her eyes widening.

"One of my powers was to be unreadable by telepaths. It was the first hint we had I wasn't a 'normal' human." Christy enjoyed telling Bella. "Ever hear anything like that before?" She smiled as Bella's jaw dropped. "I had an impenetrable mental shield. It was one of my powers, but for you, it's your main deal."

"I'm gifted?" Bella whispered.

"If it had been you coming to the world I was in, you'd be a mutant Bella. They are more rare here, but you are far from the first person to show her powers before ever being turned."

"Alice." Bella still was whispering, and Christy nodded. "Oh my god."

"Mental attacks don't work on you. That includes some of the powers of the Volturi guards and Kate Denali. If I get a chance I want to see if her powers work on me, if my shield works like yours." Christy just thought of that as she was telling Bella and it seemed a good idea to check on that before a battle.

"I don't know too much about Kate really." Christy frowned. "And that guys wife is a complete mystery to me. All I know is she exists. I don't really like that." She sighed. "He used to work for the Volturi, but left and it was rare that he was allowed to leave. I think I remember him being a bit more 'gentle' and such, like Carlisle, but I'm not going to trust that info." Perhaps later she'd tell Bella about the upcoming or to be avoided issues with the Volturi, but not when things were so tense already. They had to get through today first.

Bella seemed to need silence more than answers for a while and Christy risked leaving her for a quick second to race upstairs and get her a blanket, which might help until the fire started to really do it's job.

"They said two hours." Christy muttered and glanced at the body again. "I think I might want to reattach his head. It's a bit morbid for her to see otherwise."

"Yeah, we should." Bella agreed, but she scooted further from the corner most of Laurent was in.

"How about I put his head on, but take his arms and legs to a different room?" Christy asked as she turned to face Bella, and she watched the girl pale a bit more, "Sorry."

It was decided, though Bella did not look all that healthy when she agreed, but Christy took his limbs and shoved them in the coat closet, since Bella was watching her. She kept them away from Bella's things and then went and grabbed his head. "Once I do this, we can't really talk about books anymore, his ears will start to work at some point. If anything went horribly wrong I don't want him knowing anything."

"We can talk later." Bella looked into her eyes and there was a new hint of inner steel in the girl. Christy smiled just a little to see it.

Christy sat on the ground, where she could see Laurent slowly knitting his head back on, and Bella, who didn't get the same view.

"Was the deer gross?" Bella finally asked and Christy found herself laughing when she heard that.

"Disgusting." She smiled at the girl. "I wouldn't do that for anyone else."

"What a way to show you love me." Bella smiled just a little.

"I do." Christy whispered and watched Bella blush. "I care a lot about you Bella. That's why I'm doing all of this."

"You said I was your entire coven." Bella spoke quietly.

"It's kind of like in Spanish, you only need one guy to have to change a group to masculine, you only need one vampire to turn family into coven." Christy smirked at Bella's slight frown of confusion that faded to a soft smile.

"I see." Bella tugged her hair behind her ear.

"We will have to talk about the Cullens today." Christy sighed as she said it. "We may have to explain how you ended up on Victoria's shit list." Christy glanced at the slow to recover Laurent. "Tanya really likes Carlisle, so I want to highlight the Cullens responsibility in this. I'm sorry that this will be hard, but if we get the Denali's to help with Victoria we'll be way better off. Those allies aren't overly friendly with me."

"Who are these 'allies'." Bella asked after a quiet and tense moment.

"I have a treaty that says I can't tell you myself, but I'm working on a way around that." Christy told her.

"Treaty." Bella muttered and her eyes stared at the wall. "The Quileute's?" Bella proved to be more on her game that Christy thought she was. "You can't bring humans into this."

"I won't." Christy spoke slowly and tilted her head as she stared at Bella. "If you figure it out yourself, I'm off the hook for the treaty, but if not I have someone will owes me a favor just like this." She thought of Harry, Leah or Seth. She could get any one of them to tell Bella the secret before they shifted.

They sat for a while, Christy splitting her attention between the windows, a Harry Potter book, and Laurent and she thought Bella was splitting her attention between pretending to read herself and something else.

"Wolves?" Bella whispered and Christy smirked. Good girl. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but Laurent took that moment to moan. Christy turned to stare at him.

"Well, someone's waking up." Christy growled and checked the time. "Ready for guests? He's not waking up fast enough and they should be here soon."

"But Wolves?" Bella stammered and Christy turned to look at her.

"You are right, but only some of them. Not everyone even knows."

Stone on Stone sounded in the woods and Christy whipped her head around. "I think that's supposed to be a warning they are coming. How nice that they don't want to surprise us."

"Yeah, I guess we're up." Bella sighed heavily and her heart started beating faster.

…..


	57. FD New Moon part 17

Christy stood on the stairs, with Bella behind her, as the five vampires stepped out of the woods and onto the front yard. They fanned out and stood in a way that there was a point and the others trailed back a bit, like a goose formation, or a battle formation. In the front was a leader, and the one in front had long curly strawberry blonde hair. Christy knew that was Tanya, and it was interesting to see she held herself like a warrior, as she made her way toward them.

Bella's increased heartbeat tore Christy from her staring and she glanced at the girl. "It'll be okay." She reassured her. She'd glanced at the others, and prioritized them as if she were about to fight them off, it was instinctual after this much time, but she wasn't as sure she'd win as easily as her fight with Laurent made her think she could. It was good presentation, and Christy found herself a little impressed with the Denali coven. The book really didn't do them justice.

"I'm Tanya Denali and this is my coven." The blonde stopped a few feet from the stairs and the others stopped with her. One of the blonde women behind Tanya looked more tense than the others, and stared at the door behind Christy, and at Christy's clothes.

"I'm Christy Taylor." Christy reached back to hold Bella's hand and she could feel the girl was a bit tense herself. "This is my coven." She left the girl's name out for now. Knowing that Laurent wasn't ready for company yet, Christy let go of Bella's hand and took a few steps down the stairs. "He is still recovering, and I don't want anyone to be shocked. I did not put him completely back together. I was uncertain how long it would take and I didn't want him trying to run before you got here."

The only male in this coven stepped forward. "Can I look at him?" Tanya barely glanced back at him, her eyes stayed pretty much on Christy. Christy nodded and watched the woman next to him grip his hand for a moment, before letting go. They were nervous as well.

Christy moved to the left of the stairs and let him pass and go inside. Her eyes stayed on the vampires in front of her, but she focused her ears on him, and listened to him push the door open a bit more and head toward the main room. Christy sighed and did what she could to relax her battle ready stance. "I wish we didn't have to spend our day doing this."

Tanya held a hint of a smile for just a moment. "You aren't alone in that."

Bella fidgeted for a moment, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Christy could tell the girl was doing her best to be quiet, but they both knew what she said wasn't going to be a secret. "Shouldn't we invite them in?"

"I want the male to make Laurent presentable. I don't want to hurt Irina more than necessary. She doesn't deserve this." Christy was forced to say, and it was fine. There was no point in hiding that. She looked over at the tense female. That one was studying her now. Christy didn't miss that many of them were looking at her blood red eyes and giving puzzled looks to the human behind her. She could hear the coat closet being opened at that point and knew that the male inside was taking that seriously and was pulling out the missing pieces. It would have been nice to leave those off Laurent, but she'd go with less trauma in her relationship with the Denali's for now.

He was out a moment later. "He is still out, but he will need blood when he comes to."

Christy turned her head to face him, and she noticed the hint of a growl in her voice. Bella's flinching at the male's words upset her. "He will settle for animal, if anything."

"Of course." Tanya spoke quickly, and the male walked around her carefully to rejoin his coven. "We would never suggest he, well," Tanya was staring at her eyes again.

"I live on rapists, drug dealers and murderers." Bella finally answered the unasked question. "I'm very careful to make sure that is what I'm getting. I don't try and kill a helpless girl in the woods." Her jab was a little angry and she took a deep breath. Her position should be clear now, and perhaps they would get over the silent confusion and condemnation about her diet and move on to the real issue.

"Of course." Tanya turned to one of the blonde females, and since Christy had figured out who Irina was, this had to be Kate. "Would you like to go get Laurent a snack?" Bella flinched at that word and Christy reached back to take her hand. "I want him able to talk."

"Should we tell her no bears?" Bella asked, and Christy smiled just a little.

"I don't think we can tell the animal drinkers to watch out for endangered animals today." Christy decided to try and calm things a little. "I promise if she brings one I'll kill a poacher next time I go hunting to balance it out."

"Christy!" Bella's voice rose to normal and Christy smirked.

"I think I can manage to avoid bear just fine." Kate spoke up, but Christy caught the curious look she got.

"We had been out in the forest so I could show Bella how hunting is done. We looked up what animals were endangered so the experiment didn't cause any damage." Bella stayed quiet, even as the one leaving stopped to stare, as the others did as well.

"You took a human out to hunt with you?" Kate asked, and then glanced at Tanya, as if she'd been told not to talk during this meet up.

"Well I wasn't going to eat that deer for nothing." Christy grimaced. "That was disgusting. No, we're in training and Bella needed to see what hunting was like."

"Messy." Bella muttered under her breath, and a few slight grins grew on the vampires not staring intently at the door to the house. Christy gave a hint of a smile back, but she was pleased that the ploy worked. It wasn't as trigger sensitive now.

"That is pretty amazing that you were able to do that." The male spoke up.

"When I say no vampire will hurt my human, I include myself." Christy dismissed his curiosity and glanced at Bella while nodding toward the door. "Let's go in. I have enough seating in here at least."

Christy turned to face them as they Denali's came into the main room and she could see Irina's body leaning toward the room as if she could barely keep herself from running to see Laurent. It wasn't comforting to see that. She turned her eyes to Tanya, and mouthed a question. "Is she going to be okay?" Tanya just sighed, so that was answer enough. Hopefully the meeting itself will help Irina gain the distance she needs.

"Irina, he isn't conscious yet. Let's sit down and talk about this." Tanya told her sister and they started to move toward the dining room. "Kate won't take long." She told Christy as they started to sit. Apparently they'd been to this house for a meeting before.

Bella had already agreed to deal with questions, if she had to. She was aware of their goals in this meeting, so Christy had warned her that this would hurt. Bella understood that she was the center of attention in this, and she hated it, but she understood it had to be that way. They took the other side of the table, but even as large as that table was, there was only going to be one empty seat when they were all here. They left Bella with that empty seat next to her on one side. Christy was on the other and at the head of the table. She could stare straight across to Tanya at the other head. It felt somewhat familiar; she'd been in staring matches over a table a few times in her life.

"I guess I should introduce my coven." Tanya started and then indicated the people to her right. "This is Eleazer and Carmen." Christy nodded to those two, and was happy to at least have names. Eleazer was staring at her and then at Bella a little oddly, but it wasn't worth worrying about yet. Perhaps he was sensing they were gifted. "You've talked with Irina, and Kate will be back soon."

"This is Bella." Christy watched Bella blush a little. "Bella Swan." She watched a few eyes widen. "She's been involved with vampires before, so when I came across her I took over her protection. She needed it. Carlisle Cullen didn't anticipate all the potential problems of leaving her behind." She glanced around the house. "She's going to be a part of my coven now."

"This is Bella Swan, Edward's Bella?" Tanya stared incredulously at her and then at Bella.

"He doesn't own her." Christy growled just a little. "Don't call her that again." She hadn't missed the way Bella flinched. "But yes, she knew them. They took her in and then left her with full knowledge of vampires when they left her here." Christy grimaced, as she glanced at Bella. Bella just nodded, and Christy started to tell the Denali's some of what she'd read in the Twilight book. She talked about Bella and Edward dating, and did her best to stay focused while Bella's tears started. She noticed Kate slip in quietly. Kate went around to the side of the couch that Laurent was in, and in her arms she held a squirming and unhappy opossum. Christy could smell the blood, and knew he was being fed, so she ignored those two and continued with her story. From the sounds of it he wasn't likely conscious yet. She filled in the information about how James' coven came into it all, and about the hunt that ended his life and started Victoria on her current mission. She was sure some of what she told them they knew, but from Edward's blind side of the story.

Once she got to the part of the story that had the disaster of the birthday Christy glanced around and noticed the quietly crying girl, the talk of her birthday proved more than she could take. Her hand reached out to hold Bella's in support, but she needed this story told. She could hear the others leaning forward, making her think she was right. "Even on the day of her birthday he was telling her how much he loved her, and then after the attack, just a few days, he broke up with her and took his family away."

"That idiot." Tanya muttered too quietly for Bella to hear. "I can't believe Carlisle let him get away with this. They broke the law, and her heart, and I would be willing to bet all the blood in Alaska that he did it to keep her safe, but here she is, in another vampire coven."

"And if Laurent had killed her, and he's a part of your coven, then Carlisle's own family would still have been responsible." Christy muttered just as quietly as she hugged Bella, but stared over her at Tanya. She was talking fast and quiet so the human didn't hear, but she'd fill Bella in later if the girl wanted. "You do claim them as family, do you not? Victoria has declared this a blood feud with the Cullens, with Bella merely as the prize. If you think Laurent was all she had, you're wrong. I'm expecting a full war. Laurent was just the scout."

"When you say full war?" Tanya spoke while sitting up straighter, and even Irina had pulled her eyes away from the corner he was starting to come to in to stare at Christy.

"She's already made one newborn, and she's visited the south." Christy tilted her head and stared at Tanya meaningfully. "I mean a full war."

"How can you know such a thing, you aren't a seer." Eleazer spoke up.

"And you can't see what I am, but you know I'm gifted." Christy turned to him. "She's gifted too, isn't she? But you can't see what it is." Christy glanced down at the human not realizing her momentary break of control was long enough for a full conversation at vampire speeds.

"True." He shared a look with Tanya, "You knew about my gift."

"I 'know' some things. I 'knew' I had to protect Bella and I 'know' what is coming." Christy also knew that there was a vampire that had the gift of just 'knowing' so she'd claim it as her own for right now. "Laurent is waking up and until I know he is no longer a threat, I can't tell you how I know anything. You've already told him about the Cullens and he's told Victoria how to work around Alice's powers. You've already crippled their ability to protect themselves or Bella, because once they know what is happening here, I fully expect they'll come back. They love her, they are just too self-hating to see how she could love them back."

"Edward." Tanya muttered, proving she knew that vampire well enough.

"Whether or not Laurent really cares about Irina," And Irina was staring at her a little oddly, Christy noted. "He used his visit with you to get all he needed to attack the Cullens. Victoria will put a newborn in charge of making decisions, someone that Alice has never met. She won't decide anything, her newborn will bring her humans to turn, and will take care of them and will determine the day they attack."

"Oh my god, that would work." Kate sat down heavily on the couch she'd been standing behind.

Bella started to pull back and Christy looked into her face. "You can go to the bathroom and clean up if you'd like." Christy told her softly, her hand wiping a tear off Bella's warm cheek.

"I'm sorry." Bella's voice cracked.

"You've done well. I'm sorry you had to hear it, living it was hard enough." Christy had been impressed with the fact that Bella did fill in details, did answer questions, and proved to be able to say the word Cullen again. She still couldn't say Edward though.

"I'll be right back." Bella muttered while standing up.

"No, take your time." Christy told her and watched the girl look up and stare into her eyes. "Really, take your time."

"Oh," Bella glanced over at the corner that Laurent was waking in. Christy could hear his groan and the shifting of limbs she wished he didn't still have.

"Yes." Was all Christy said and Bella nodded, before glancing at the others and leaving.

"I want to know if what she said is true." Irina spoke, her voice raspy.

"It is." Christy blinked and stared at Tanya when the vampire said that so certainly. Tanya just stared back at her. "I'm good at spotting liars." Was all Tanya said, and Christy was impressed, if her cockiness in this was earned. It would have to be experience, because a power wouldn't do it with Christy, or at least she didn't think so. Powers had gotten past her before, that was why she'd been on the run in the last world.

"I'll have to test that sometime, but today is hard enough. I don't need to play two truths and a lie with you." Christy had been trained to lie well.

"That fucker." Irina's voice rose and Christy watched the side of the dining table shatter under Irina's grip.

"Alright, let's test your lie detector just a little." Christy said as Irina looked to be ready to cry now. Christy stared at Tanya and willed this bit of honesty to work. "I need you to question him and prove to your sister without a doubt that he did what I said he did. He needs to die and she needs to accept it. I only let him live this long to save her from following him."

Christy didn't even know the language Tanya swore in after she stopped talking. She didn't need to, though, to know she was believed.

In the end, Christy didn't have to be a monster, and it was Irina herself that tossed a newly severed leg into the fire they had going to keep Bella warm. Tanya was good at asking questions and Christy had added a few of her own. Laurent was not as good a liar as he thought he was. After the screaming started, the anger, Christy could hear Bella's heart racing and she ran up there to hold the girl until Laurent was silent and Irina was sobbing into one of her sister's shoulders.

Tanya came up to the bathroom they were in and stood in the opening, just staring for a moment. "I apologize for any part my coven had in your current troubles." She spoke directly to Bella. "So many of the Volturi laws have been broken around us, and we are right in the middle of it all. We cannot let this continue and hope to escape punishment. We will see this through." Tanya met Christy's eyes. "We will see this all through."

"Thank you." Christy wasn't positive, but it looked like she had her allies. The meaningful look given to Bella though, that made her think that if Bella's choice was to remain human there would be a problem.

…..


	58. rp sh voyager part 18

Round Peg, Square Hole – Voyager chapter

Christy grinned as she handed her phaser to Seven after the game. "Velocity, I like it." She teased, noticing the way a light sheen of sweat covered Seven's body.

"Indeed." Seven took the phaser from her. "You excel at this game. I thought your inexperience would lead to me winning at least the first few games."

"The toys may be new, but the game isn't." Christy admitted with a grin. "I've logged more hours in battles and simulations like this than is strictly fair. Not to mention I don't tire out."

"My borg systems help me maintain at peak performance." Seven sounded just a little irritated and Christy moved closer to rest a hand on her arm.

"You are very good, if this was my last world I wouldn't hesitate to go on missions with you." Christy spoke more softly. "I have an unfair advantage. Perhaps we should see if there is a way to change this game so we work together as a team instead of against each other." In real battles she'd be working WITH Seven, not against, so Christy thought it was a better idea to practice that way anyhow. It was a fighting game, after all, whether anyone called it that or not.

"That is intriguing, I'll see what I can do to modify it."

"You could shower at my place." Christy offered as they made their way to the door even as the soft beeping indicated their time was over and it was the next person's turn at the holodeck. This date was holodeck time and dinner, but Christy had forgotten that Seven would sweat.

The way Seven's eyes trailed over Christy's body, and the slight smirk the blonde borg had, so slight only a few might notice it, had Christy blushing just a little. "Acceptable."

They'd had a date or two since Seven declared herself a lesbian, and it was getting increasingly difficult for Christy to slow things down. It was also getting hard for her to even feel motivated to try. The increase in Seven's confidence was a bit stunning actually, and very attractive. It was also disarming how she went from needing someone to tell her what to do and why, to having a bit of an agenda herself.

Seven stopped at the door to the holodeck, not making a motion to open it, and leaned closer to Christy. Her face tilted just a little to the side. "You know, we don't have to do this every time we stand in front of a door." Christy smiled just a little. The goodbye kiss was being warped by Seven in a rather intriguing way.

"True, but I know you find it acceptable in spite of that." Seven leaned in further and kissed her slowly. Seven kissed slowly, tenderly, and thoroughly. There was no heated uncontrolled passion in Seven's kisses, they were slow simmering kisses that ate through Christy's defenses.

…

Seven went over the data she'd been collecting on the past few dates, and correlated it with her research, as she attempted to make plans to expand their interactions during and after dinner. The shower took little of her attention as she found that the groundwork had been laid sufficiently to go to the next step in the intimacy scale.

It was going to be difficult to work to this new level tonight, but Seven was sure that the progression of the intimacy should be maintained. She would find a way to commence sexual touching of Christy's breasts. Perhaps Christy would have some input on how that could be achieved, because Seven was at a loss as to how that might work.

When Seven had completed the preparations she stepped out of the bathroom to find the dinner already on the table and Christy leaning against the wall, looking out the window. Seven took in the change of outfit Christy had made while Seven was in the bathroom and found it aesthetically pleasing. The pants were form fitting, and a strange material Seven had not seen before, though she knew that they were not actually a material at all, it must be modeled after something from Christy's time. The blue button up, long sleeve shirt would go very nicely with Christy's blue eyes, Seven considered as she stepped further into the room to see Christy turn and look at her, her eyes the same blue as the shirt. Appearance and clothing were normally irrelevant to Seven, but lately Christy had been explaining that there was a meaning in the way people dressed.

Based on Seven's last lesson with Christy she was able to interpret Christy's choice of clothing as casual, relaxed. For a date atmosphere it was for a casual meal at home, and the way Christy paid attention to details that would enhance her eyes suggested a desire to look attractive, but without appearing to try. "You are always aesthetically pleasing." Seven spoke after a moment. Christy smiled just a little.

"Thank you Seven." Christy moved toward the table she'd prepared with their meal. "And I think it is probably physically impossible for you to look anything less than beautiful."

"Thank you." Seven replied to the compliment the way she'd learned was proper, but she did smile just a little at the way Christy's eyes had dilated when Christy looked at the black biosuit Seven had replicated. Christy seemed to have a preference for blue or black, Seven had noticed that and was not wearing her burgundy or silver biosuit nearly as often now.

The food was real, but she could smell that Christy had taken care to order food that Seven was capable of digesting. Her digestive system was delicate, according to the Doctor and needed to be reintroduced to food in a careful manner.

They continued to practice small talk, as Christy explained how her training was going, but Seven wasn't sure small talk was the correct designation, because she wanted to know how Christy's progress was going. Christy's report just had additional superfluous information about the security staff's reactions to her abilities.

"I find I am unsure how to proceed." Seven finally admitted quietly, after the dinner plates had been returned to the replicator.

Christy sat down slowly across from her and Seven could see that her features and expression were being studied. "You have a goal with me tonight don't you?"

"It is time to escalate our intimacy, according to my research." Seven spoke and watched Christy blush. Remembering how Christy valued emotional input into these decisions, Seven spoke more softly. "I feel like I want more from our interactions."

"How much more?" Christy asked and her teeth nibbled on her lower lip just briefly after asking.

"I believe we could move onto some sexual touching and 'making out'." Seven had determined it was the next step. When Christy paused, she added more of her emotional responses. "I like kissing you, and I believe you enjoy those interactions as well. I believe I will like touching you."

"Okay, there are levels of this as well." Christy's eyes moved a little bit more quickly, her skin had a light blush to it, and Seven was guessing the emotions Christy were feeling were complex. She almost wanted to ask, as she was supposed to be working on identifying emotional responses in others, but she wanted the answer to the current question more. "Above the clothes, and on the skin. I think we aren't ready for skin just yet."

"How do you determine readiness for that?" Seven asked, a little disappointed that there was yet another level to achieve she was unaware of.

….

Christy grimaced at Seven's question. An answer like, when it feels right, wouldn't work here. There was a level of passion needed to take that step and it was a little awkward if that level hadn't been reached. It was Seven's first time, and she was caring, loving, and she could be passionate in some ways, but Christy wasn't sure this was one of those ways just yet.

In order to find out Christy was going to have to push it. She needed to see if she could make Seven feel the need for more, if she could really get her motor humming, but that went against her own rules about how to do this with the ex-borg. She didn't want to pressure Seven in any way, she wanted to be respectful of Seven's level of development.

Christy also wanted to have Seven, she admitted quietly even just in her mind. Seven was a find, it was so clear to Christy at this point that it would be easy to fall in love with the ex-borg, she was already so attached. Seven was smart, strong willed, beautiful, compassionate, and so many other attractive things. If they could work, Christy wanted it to. She'd been dating Seven long enough to know that from her side of this, Christy was ready for more. The only problem was that Seven was so new to emotions that it was hard to trust what Seven said about her own feelings. Seven had feelings though, she wasn't very demonstrative about them, but it was easy enough for Christy to recognize them now and the whole range of emotions seemed to be there to some degree.

"I want to answer your question," Christy sighed heavily. "I'm just not sure how to. I'll know it when I see it, but I think we've reached the end of my ability to explain some things." Seven looked disappointed, and Christy could understand why. "It's about passion, and a need to go further. I really don't know how this will work with us. We're moving into strictly emotional driven things now. We need to want more, to be sexually aroused to the point the idea of not touching skin is a little painful. I want that kind of passion for this Seven, but I really think," Christy blushed, but she needed to be honest. "I'm going to reach that stage well before you do and I'm going to be pulling myself back so I don't pressure you."

Seven's smile was like a sunrise, every time Christy saw it she thought that, and the sun was rising now. "And you do that, even knowing that I want to have sexual intercourse with you because you want me care for me."

"Yes." Christy spoke softly and reached out to take Seven's hand. Christy lead Seven to the couch. "Okay, I'll show you how this is done." Christy spoke softly as she indicated that Seven should sit on the couch. Seven did it, but she looked confused and uncomfortable. Christy smiled at her, thinking it was kind of cute, before she took a step forward and lifted one leg to kneel on the couch, before putting her other leg on the other side of Seven.

Christy looked down as she straddled Seven and lowered her body into a sort of sitting position, right onto Seven's knees. Seven's cortical implant was raised in that way Seven did and Christy smiled. "This position is the easiest for what I have planned."

Christy leaned forward to kiss Seven and Seven quickly understood this was a way to kiss. Seven's hand moved to hold her steady, even though Christy wasn't having trouble with the pose, but after slow kisses Christy reached one of her hands over to Seven's on her shoulder and her heart stopped beating altogether as she stared into Seven's blue eyes and slowly pulled on Seven's wrist until her hand was moved to the new location. A spark started lower in Christy's body when Seven's eyes widened just a little and her hand moved to caress the outer edge of Christy's breast through her clothes.

"I have touched my own while showering, but this feels very different." Seven's voice was a touch deeper and Christy paused, a little surprised, before moving forward to kiss her again. Seven caressed Christy seemed like she was caught up in it, it felt a little like an experiment, but being someone's first was more arousing than Christy expected. The wonder, and interest in Seven's eyes was much more enticing than her one other time with a virgin was, and it had to be because she wanted to be Seven's first now, and never had really wanted to do that before.

A borg encased hand took one of the hands Christy had on the back of the couch and moved it. Seven stared into Christy's eyes as she placed that hand on her own breast and Christy's breathing stopped when she felt a hard nipple under her palm. She almost wanted to ask, to verify that Seven was aroused, but instead they resumed kissing slowly with wandering hands.

…

Seven pulled her lips away with a soft gasp as she felt the gentle fingers running along a borg implant she had on her side, and lips on her neck, caressing the implant there. Implants were not created to be erogenous zones, but the way Christy was so gently and persistently caressing those two was causing the blood flow in her body to alter and there was a soft throbbing between her legs. Seven had never been so aware of that area of her anatomy before.

"I believe your theory that I will not show passion has been disproved." Seven whispered, and heard a soft moan barely escape Christy's lips. Perhaps Christy was still further invested in this encounter, but Seven was still amazed at how successfully this was going.

…..


	59. rp sh voyager part 19

Round Hole, Square Peg - Voyager

Christy was learning a lot about Seven, that she had already known but never fully realized. Seven was a scientist, at the very heart of her that was what she was. She was into understanding how things worked and creating and proving theories. She was dedicated, single minded, and thorough in her pursuits. If something took endless research she didn't balk at the work she'd have to put in. It made her an excellent scientist. Christy now realized it was also likely to make her an excellent lover.

"Okay, I see that look and I may not be a super spy, but I know what that means." An amused look startled Christy out of her thoughts and she looked away from the coupling she was working on to look over at B'Elanna. They were out on a training about emergency repairs. "Someone has caught sissy's eye. Tell big sis all about it."

"You are having too much fun with this sister thing." Christy commented and shook her head. "I'm older than you B'Elanna, based on when I was born and how many years I've lived. I'm the big sister here."

"No changing the subject, who is it?" B'Elanna grinned at her and moved to sit down on the Jeffrey tube they were in, across from Christy.

"I can't afford rumors right now." Christy said with a heavy sigh. B'Elanna grin softened.

"I can keep your secrets if you need me too, but I am just dying to know what kind of man put that look on your face." B'Elanna's words reminded Christy that she hadn't had a certain conversation with B'Elanna yet.

Christy moved to lean against the panel she'd been working on and studied B'Elanna, debating about it. If she didn't say at least something she might compromise this relationship with B'Elanna, but she hadn't talked with Seven about telling anyone lately. When was it time to tell, after they'd had sex? Based on Seven's determination and reactions, it was very likely they would go all the way with this. That worried Christy, because she couldn't help but think about what came after that. Would Seven want a relationship or would she want to 'explore' her world? It would be hard to advise Seven through other relationships now, to be just the best friend.

"What is it?" B'Elanna spoke softer, and the teasing smile was completely gone.

"I bet my heart on a longshot, and I'm just hoping I come out the winner." Christy sighed heavily. "I knew the odds going in, but the payoff was so good."

"This sounds serious."

"I want it to be, but I can't tell her that." Christy looked up into B'Elanna's face and she could see the wheels turning in her mind. "I can't influence her too much and still believe what she says. She's so new to everything and I never know how much I can trust what she says about her emotions."

"Borg, you went for the borg?" The Klingon sitting across from her looked stunned.

Christy ignored that question, knowing it was just shock talking. "We're trying to go slow, or I am at least. I think she's losing patience with the pace, but I need to give her time to reconsider. It's a fine line, dating her, I can't take advantage of her. I'm trying hard to keep that in mind." Christy tilted her head back and sighed heavily. "God, it is so hard to go slow, I want to just," Christy gritted her teeth. "She's driving me crazy and I'm trying to be the responsible one. I know she's doing this to me on purpose."

"Seven? Seven of Nine?"

"She takes every opportunity to drive me insane. Any moment we have alone she wants to kiss or touch, and she doesn't really care about appropriate anymore. We were almost caught in the turbolift the other day, I never do things like that, but when she gets that look in her eye it is so hard to remember that we're keeping it quiet for a reason." Christy shook her head and sighed heavily, her eyes closing. "She's turning into a god damned succubus and I feel like I'm in HEAT all the time. I'm so sexually frustrated I could cry, but I can't go too fast with her, despite how determined she is."

"Seven?" B'Elanna's voice rose just a little at the end.

"Not only do I need to trust that when we really do make love it will be the right time, I'm sure Janeway will be a huge issue when it comes out I'm dating Seven. She'll assume I'm taking advantage, that I'm a sleazy bastard that took her when she was too new to be an individual to know what she wanted and that's so fucking unfair." Christy took a shaky breath. "I'm doing more than humanly possible to resist her, to take our time, but I know damn well I'll probably end up spending at least one night in the brig for this. Janeway is going to be pissed, she introduced us."

Christy looked into B'Elanna's face again. "But she's worth it. God, she hides behind that borg mask, but underneath it, she's amazing. I even like the borg mask, the cold practicality, but she's so much more than that. You never get to see that, but god, B'Elanna, she is amazing. When you consider how her life was stolen from her for so long, it's even more amazing that she's turned into this wonderful woman." Christy shook her head side to side lightly. "I want to be her first, but I want more too. I just don't know if she's able to give more at this time. I might even wait for her if it's just too soon, because she's worth it. I really think she's worth it."

When Christy stopped talking the Jeffrey tube went quiet. She had laid a lot out there, but the relief of having someone to talk to about this finally had her saying more than she'd thought she would.

"Seven, you're falling in love with Seven." B'Elanna's voice was a bit more normal this time. "Oh, you couldn't pick someone easier? No, of course not." B'Elanna seemed to be talking to herself more than Christy at the moment. "Seven. Kahless," The Klingon shook her head side to side. "still, if I could see anyone getting through her borg armor, I guess it would be you. She's more, 'human' when she's near you."

"I'm teaching her to understand humans, but I don't want to 'make her human' I just want her to be herself. It's just that people skills are holding her back so much." Christy admitted. "The people on this ship don't give her any slack. If she'd been a human raised by any other species, if she was raised by Vulcans they'd make allowances and at least consider that of course she'd have trouble interacting with humans, but she was raised by the Borg. It's like no one will be happy until she hates herself for being Borg. It's a part of her that we can never remove, regardless of how many surgeries she goes through. It's like she's the shunned mutant on the ship, and I'm working with her to make her pass when the real problem is with everyone else and their intolerance of difference."

"The halfbreed that no one will play with on the playground." B'Elanna whispered to herself. Christy knew about B'Elanna's rough childhood and the mention of it now hinted that she'd finally gotten through to her.

"She'll prove herself eventually, it'll take way more for her than it would for you or I, but she will and then the people who weren't always understanding, who weren't the Harry Kim's or the Captain Janeway's of this ship, will start to see her for the gem she is. I'll admit I wouldn't have let things escalate between us the way they have so soon in her development if I wasn't afraid of that time, I would have stalled longer. Her Borgness is what keeps the vultures away, but a gorgeous woman like that, if she wasn't scary? I don't want her taken advantage of, but I also knew that I wanted to stake a little claim of my own while the others were too busy with their heads up their asses." B'Elanna's eyes softened a little and Christy continued. "By the time the others realize she's worth it, I'm hoping she'll already be mine. I'm dragging my feet for her, but racing the rest of the ship at the same time."

"Kahless, that was beautiful." B'Elanna whispered. "She is so lucky to have you." Christy smiled as she found an ally, once again, in B'Elanna. "But if she is stupid enough not to realize it, I reserve the right to disassemble her."

"That's the thing though, she might find I'm not the one for her. Or she might not be ready yet for more. I went into this thinking there was a very good chance that all I'd get would be a broken heart, and if I get it, it's really no one's fault but my own. If I was able to wait, I should have. She's too new, but waiting would lower my chances of it being me, and I find I really want it to be me."

B'Elanna frowned, but after a moment of silence spoke up again. "So you want her, and you want to wait, how is that going for you?" There was a hint of a teasing smile now.

Christy left Engineering for the day after her talk with B'Elanna and at least three more basic repairs that she was getting a little better at. Her shift was over, and she had a date that night. Christy thought she might swing by Astrometrics and see if she could talk Seven into eating in the Mess Hall as part of it. The private dates just encouraged things to get sexual, and after her talk with B'Elanna and the way Seven had been using every excuse to test Christy's ability to resist, it didn't seem safe to spend too much alone time with Seven tonight.

The door to Seven's workstation opened and Christy walked in easily, even though she hadn't really been in there before. "Hey Seven." She smiled. Computers ran along several walls. Christy had thought Seven didn't talk about her co-workers, but now Christy wondered if Seven even had any co-workers. It was very likely the ship didn't have anyone else smart enough for the job, but it was a bit isolated if that was the case. "I was thinking we could eat out today."

"Are we going to progress to public expressions of affection?" Seven asked, "That is counterproductive in our efforts to keep the captain from interfering in our relationship."

"I was thinking we could just have dinner like we used to, and just talk, while in the Mess Hall."

"Have I done something to warrant regressing in our progress?" Seven asked and Christy frowned as she saw Seven was taking this public outing as a punishment. That wasn't going to work at all.

Christy moved forward and reached up to caress Seven's jaw gently. "No, you didn't do anything wrong Seven. I just need a break." She leaned it to give Seven a gentle kiss, but didn't let it escalate to more, by pulling back quickly. "We could just sit and talk for a while. I need to be seen once in a while so people don't forget I'm here." She tried to joke just a little, it didn't work.

"You will not touch me in public, as you deemed it inappropriate and dangerous to express a public interest in copulating with me where the Captain may learn of it." Seven frowned. "I do not want to 'go out', where you will not engage in intimate activities with me."

"I need to slow us down." Christy spoke softly. "I need to slow me down." She admitted with a little shame. "It's getting so hard Seven, so very hard, to respect the boundaries I know need to be respected." Christy could feel the ache of need far too often and she gave a pleading look at Seven. "Help me slow down Seven, I don't want to screw this up but it's so hard to resist."

"I do not wish to slow down." Seven stared down at Christy, and Christy felt actual heat in the stare, and Seven moved forward. "I grow frustrated with your need to control our pace, based on your analysis of my emotional state. I am," Seven leaned in to whisper into Christy's lips, "very good at adapting and I will adapt quickly, if you just give me the chance."

If this were a mission she'd been on, Christy would call her present mission compromised by this point. She knew what her goal should be, she'd even explained it to Seven, but when Seven pressed her advantage and kissed her, pushing her up against the wall, it was like a dam was breaking. Christy moaned loudly into the forceful kiss and a whine of defeat left her lips as well. She had no idea how much time was going by as Seven experimented with standing up and making out. One borg hand moved up under Christy's shirt and the warmth of the skin on her stomach had Christy rolling her hips forward helplessly for a moment.

"Oh God." Christy muttered, her head thrown back, as Seven was kissing her neck and caressing her breasts with only a bra between her hand and Christy. It was such a smooth move, and suddenly they were on the edge of a stage Christy had expected would require talking. Christy was sure she'd heard a soft moan come from the ex-borg, a first, audible proof that Seven felt passion. Christy shook a little at the sound of passion that came so softly from Seven's lips. "Yes."

The door opening was not even noticed, but the gasp finally drew Christy's eyes to what she'd missed. B'Elanna Torres stared at them with wide eyes, apparently she'd either followed Christy or was taking the earlier conversation to Seven. Christy was hyper aware of where Seven's hands were and that her own were wrapped around Seven's neck, completing the intimate embrace.

"State your intentions." Seven stared at Christy's new Klingon sister.

"I think that actually goes the other way." B'Elanna spoke with a grin, still staring. Christy reached out to lower Seven's hands from second base with a red blush on her face. B'Elanna turned that teasing grin to Christy. "I see what you mean by every opportunity."

"B'Elanna." Christy watched the Klingon move further into the room, enabling the door to close behind her.

Seven sighed heavily and took a step back. "Lieutenant Torres, your timing is," Christy watched Seven frown, "unfortunate."

"I see that." B'Elanna responded, and Christy could see Seven was a little confused by the way B'Elanna was acting.

"I told her about us." Christy whispered, and watched Seven's jaw clench just a little and watched the ex-borg wrap an arm around Christy and stare at B'Elanna with a challenging stare.

"You have no idea what a good thing you have there Seven." B'Elanna gave that challenging stare back and Christy watched with a little concern. "Don't screw it up, because you'll never find anything better." The Klingon smiled just a little. "Oh, and if you really want to get somewhere you can't start it where just anyone will walk in. You'll get interrupted. My sister deserves a bed, or a couch at least, when you ravish her. Take her back to her quarters if you think you're going to get frisky."

Seven gave Christy a puzzled look after B'Elanna chuckled and left. Christy smiled just a little. "That's practically approval Seven, the best we'll get from her at the moment." Christy watched the puzzled frown turn into a slight smile.

"That is good, right, familial approval?"

"It doesn't hurt." Christy shrugged and didn't squash Seven's happy with the fact that the Captain was as close to family as Seven had and it wasn't going to be that easy with her. "But lack of it doesn't stop anything, it just causes some headaches."

"I truly felt incomplete without touching your skin." Seven said after a moment. "It was the right time for me to escalate our intimacy, I couldn't imagine not doing more."

Christy felt that nearly constant throbbing escalate at Seven's words, and the memory of the passionate sound made it worse. They were moving faster now and Christy couldn't slow it down anymore.

"Come to my quarters once you're done with work." Christy offered and noticed the small smile on Seven's lips. "Oh god, why didn't you ever tell me "Resistance is Futile", I could have used the warning."

"You were doing far too acceptable a job of resisting, I was unsure it was futile in this situation." Seven said softly and kissed her, before moving back. "I need to finish this report, but I will work with haste to return to you."

Christy had the table set, and some food from the mess hall waiting, when Seven came into the quarters. It was nice how Seven didn't request entry, she just came right in as if she lived there as well.

"I found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. I had to abandon my research." Seven told her as she approached and Christy found herself surprised to hear that.

The kiss was slow and Christy was in the middle of giving herself permission to go further tonight, to take some clothes off. Seven was right, it felt right. Her hands moved to caress Seven's back as the kiss continued, but then Christy's eyes widened as she felt Seven starting to fall backwards. "Shit." Christy muttered out as she lengthened her arms to be able to get a good enough grip to stop Seven's fall.

Christy lowered Seven to the couch. "Seven? Seven?" Christy called to her and gently shook her, but she wasn't getting any response. Christy found herself checking breathing, checking pulse. She was staring at what looked like a comatose ex-borg and she was horrified.

Remembering where she was, Christy hit her communicator. "Christy to the Doctor."

"Christy?" The Doctor sounded a little frazzled. "Thank god, someone."

"Seven collapsed."

"She isn't the only one. I can't contact anyone, and the sickbay floor is littered with people who shouldn't be sleeping."


	60. rp sh voyager part 20

Round peg, Square hole - Voyager

Christy moved with a singleminded purpose, stalking down corridor after corridor. Over her shoulder she had a bag, and on her hip lay a phaser. While she was wearing the gold of her future career, her mission was strictly blue, she was playing field medic in Voyager. She was crawling through every inch of the place, documenting where she found people, checking for damage, and moving them if needed to make caring for the unconscious easier. She didn't pay attention to who owned what quarters, she just shoved them in quarters. So far she'd had to send two people to sickbay, due to their falling asleep in very unsafe places, but the majority were merely bruises. She didn't even waste time fixing bruises.

So far there were only three running this ship, and that was if computer counted as a person. At the moment, since computer was the pilot, Christy was inclined to include her. "Computer how many crew are on this deck that I have not logged the locations of?"

"Two." Christy let out a breath of air as she got that answer. She'd asked to verify she'd found them all, she thought she was ready to go to the next level.

"The Doctor to Christy." Her communicator interrupted her and Christy tapped it.

"Christy here."

"If you find any of the senior crew, bring them to me."

"I believe you said that already. This floor didn't have any." Christy muttered, "Any luck with Seven?"

"No, for an ex-borg that doesn't sleep, she is rather determined to catch up on that sleep now. I'm glad you found her as quickly as you did though, because with her borg systems I never know how she will respond," He was well into a chatting session and Christy shook her head in disgust. If he had anything important to say she'd listen, but he was just lonely.

"Look, I need to get to work. I'll send you the senior staff when I find them, but sitting and talking could mean someone dies in a bathtub or something. Let me focus." Christy tapped her comm badge again and asked the computer for directions to the missing two.

The missing two weren't in danger, well, maybe the woman was in danger of suffocating. Christy rolled her eyes as she walked further into the bedroom. "Yeah, this was how I wanted to spend my day." She rolled the man off of the woman and grimaced at the sound that was made as he disconnected from her. Laying them out nicely she just covered them with a blanket.

Christy found everyone, even the engineers that were in the jeffrey's tubes. It took time, but other than injuries that required a little bit of the doctor's time they were lucky. No one died. All of the senior staff were found and accounted for, and the Doctor was desperately trying to find a way to wake anyone that would be able to take the title of Captain off of him. It was kind of ironic that while he was working so hard to wake up anyone he could, Christy took a nap, because she knew she'd be needed again and it was well passed her bedtime. Of the three running the ship, she was the only one that required sleep. It was hard to fall asleep, but she managed some, before getting up and wandering around the ship again.

"Computer, are there any ships in the area?" Christy asked with a heavy sigh as she sat in the Captain's chair in the bridge.

"Negative, there are no ships within short or long range scans."

"Are there any inhabited planets within scanning range?"

"Negative, there are no inhabited planets," The computer went on and Christy ran her hands through her hair.

"Computer, who the hell is attacking us?" She muttered out in frustration. The computer just made a beeping noise and Christy figured that was the hint the question wasn't well worded.

"They are a race of people who claim to live in the realm of sleep." A voice startled her and Christy turned to see Chakotay standing in the doorway. "They have some way to put travelers that get too close to their home asleep, it's their defense mechanism. I met them while I was asleep, but my people have learned to control our dreams, use Lucid Dreaming, and I was able to wake up." He smiled at her. "The Doctor has me on some rather strong stimulants right now, but I still feel the drag of sleep. I think it's time you got a promotion, don't you?"

"What?" Christy asked while getting out of his chair.

"Well, we're down quite a bit on staff right now. We're heading passed where the aliens said their device was and we should wake up when we get passed it, but if these drugs fail on me I'd like to know you have some control over this ship if we're attacked." He followed that up with a string of commands to the computer that was clearly passwords, as he granted her the access to security functions she'd just barely started to learn about. She now could use the war part of the warship they were on, and had access to the weapons room. He gave her a weak smile. "Congratulations Crewman Taylor."

"Let's skip the title part, it'll only lead to demotions later." Christy said as she took another chair on the bridge. "What can you tell me about these people? I don't like how they attacked first, this doesn't feel right to me. We're just lucky we didn't have any fatalities."

"From what I understand it wasn't just luck. You moved quickly." He complimented her. He then went on to explain the dreams, and dreams within dreams, that the crew was stuck in. He explained how they had eventually ended up in a collective dream and that they'd all noticed that Christy wasn't there. The aliens were able to walk around in the collective dream watching them, and clearly had no concerns about their own safety in the dream, but they had seemed uncomfortable with the fact that two of the crew of the ship weren't accounted for, now three.

"Chakotay." Christy said, while staring at the screen that showed the stars they were heading towards. "If you go back, make sure to tell them you left the killer in charge of the weapons." She turned to stare into his eyes. "I don't make idle threats, if I'm alone too long, well."

"I get it, you're the bad cop and I'm the good cop." He proved to know a few twentieth century sayings.

"I'm always the bad cop." Christy muttered and then turned to the monitor. "How about you show me how to use those weapons? We're just waiting anyhow." She didn't stress that she really would use them. She was used to telepaths, and she wanted Chakotay filled with ideas about her before he fell asleep again. She just had to make sure he didn't take away her clearance before he did it. "Did B'Elanna ever tell you I was an assassin?" She spoke up conversationally, hating that she was admitting to more than she wanted to, but she had a good reason.

"No, I don't believe it came up." He gave her a hard searching look.

"Oh, it was always last resort. I tried tamer methods, but I was fighting to protect the lives of people I cared about and I did whatever would help in that." Christy showed no remorse, because she was aiming for the impression of a cold blooded killer, when given cause, and in all honesty in that last world, she had little remorse, those monsters deserved to die.

Chakotay may be boring, but he wasn't stupid. He seemed to grasp why she'd share that and he continued to show her how to use the weapons, how to target them, and even had her fire off one of each so she'd prove she could do it. It felt amazing to destroy an asteroid, and she fantasied that it was the one she'd met before. She ignored Chakotay's slightly concerned look at the bloodthirsty way she'd destroyed the traveling rock, breaking it into pieces so small it would never endanger a planet.

Christy and Chakotay helped the Doctor by checking on everyone again as time went by, but as hour after hour passed with no one waking up Chakotay started to slowly simmer in anger.

"The Neurogenic field is worse." The Doctor told them as they congregated in the sick bay. Christy's eyes went to Seven, and then B'Elanna and the Captain, wishing any of those women would just wake up. She had more confidence in them in a bad situation. "It's as though we're just getting closer and closer to the problem."

"That's what I was afraid of." Chakotay said slowly, his eyes hard. "They lied, they never intended to let us go. I'm going to have to go back under and talk to them."

"Before you do that," Christy interrupted, "Let's find a good stick. Where is this field coming from? Where are these people? Give me a target before you go under. If I kill them all and destroy their weapon, everyone here will wake up. Win/win for us they either give up or I get my energy needs taken care of."

"My god," The Doctor muttered almost under his breath, but to Chakotay's credit he didn't balk at her words. Perhaps he thought she was putting on a show, she wasn't, or perhaps being an ex-maquis was bloodier than she'd been lead to believe and he was a real warrior.

He showed her how to look, how to use the computer to find what they might be looking for, but she could see him fading in and out and knew he either needed another dose of stimulant or he'd be under soon. "Once you're out, I'll give two hours, and then diplomacy is over." She told him when he jerked his head up, just avoiding falling into the computer console. She didn't even look up from the monitor as she said that. "I think I'm on to something here. I'll have the ship move into orbit, we have ourselves a sleeper civilization, this has got to be the place."

"Really, you found them?" The Doctor perked up from his own work on checking on the health of those in the lab. Christy noticed Chakotay slipping from his chair and moved to catch him.

"Yes, I did." She lied, so that Chakotay would believe it as he fell asleep, in case he was still hearing anything. She picked him up and put him on the bed he'd been on before he'd woken up and them moved to the hologram that was with her. "No I didn't. I'll keep looking." She spoke softer.

"Why?" He started but then looked over at the commander. "I see spy work keeps you clever." Christy smiled just a little and sat down for an in depth search. Chakotay had managed to stay awake enough to give her a hint, but she'd be relying on the Doctor in this, because she didn't fully understand what she was looking at. She'd had to let Chakotay believe she was catching on much faster than she really was.

…..

Seven stood at attention, while Chakotay filled them in on what was happening in the waking world. "She will do it." Seven added quietly and with confidence. "Christy will not hesitate to kill our captors."

"No she won't." B'Elanna agreed with her. "She really was an assassin, and she's been in more kill or be killed situations than any of us. Hell, even if she didn't care what happened to us, she'd need that large a death toll to escape our dimension. She can't let it go, she'll have to kill them if we don't go back."

Even with the tutoring she'd been getting, Seven was unsure how the Captain was feeling about the situation. "Well, then I guess we'll have to hope our captors realize that going up against a death energy being is never good for their health." The Captain spoke slowly and slid her eyes to the three watching aliens.

….

Christy stood near the transporter pads two hours after Chakotay fell back asleep. The viewscreen of the controls showed a planet surface, and a rocky mountain range. This was the target, they'd found it, or more like the Doctor found it. She stared down at it, and knew the maze of caves that must be under there was going to take time to navigate, but she didn't have endless photon torpedos and she needed to narrow down her target.

"Computer, log, whatever date we have I don't care." She spoke out loud. If she didn't come back but succeeded someone would listen to this. "I'm going planetside. I do want to remind everyone that if I'm stuck in a cave in, I will survive and would really appreciate a rescue. In fact, unless Seven says I wouldn't have survived, assume I'm alive. I'm going to attempt to destroy the weapon. If things don't go well, I'm sorry." There was really little else she could say. Getting emotional wasn't going to help her focus, but she didn't like seeing everyone so still. It was a lousy way to die, no real chance to really fight back. She was not letting this happen.

"Okay, Belly of the Beast time." She muttered to herself and tucked a few more supplies into her pockets, before merging them into her body. She wouldn't need mountain gear, with her powers, but there were still helpful things she was bringing along.

"Chakotay to Christy." The voice was on time and Christy let out a breath.

"Christy here." She stood waiting to see if her mission was aborted.

"They didn't believe me." She let out a long breath of air.

"I'll take care of it. We found them and I'm going down to see what it will take to destroy their weapon." She spoke while hitting the button for the transporter, on delay so she could get to the pad. Once she stood there, she stared back at where someone should be to control her beam out. "Energize."

She was on the rocky mountain when he responded. "Good luck Christy. I'm going to have the doctor monitor me carefully so I don't fall asleep on you. You have back up here. I'll try and maintain the communication line so that you can ask anything you don't know. We've found you a mission a little earlier than we'd anticipated."

"Isn't that always how it goes?" Christy replied while moving toward the cave entrance. "Plan, prepare, and then get dumped in it before you're ready?"

"Yeah," He chuckled. "I believe that's the typical way."

Christy made her eyes as sensitive to light as she could, wanting to save the flashlights for when it was really necessary. A light caress on her skin had her smiling just a little. "They must have a good size civilization here. I'm getting something off of them."

"Well, good then." Chakotay told her. "Is it to the right of you?"

"Yes."

"My sensor readings make it look like the likely direction. I think it's a safe bet you can follow your senses."

Christy made her way down tunnels, putting small sensors out at any turn or branch so she'd be able to use the tricorder to find her way back out. She followed the maze down and into a huge cavern. People were laid out in rows, as far as even her eyes could see. "Oh my god. This entire mountain must be hollow."

"You found them?" Chakotay asked, but Christy had lowered her shield a bit too far, her tolerance was lower than it used to be. This huge mountain had some people dying natural deaths. She couldn't afford not to take it in. "Christy?"

"Sorry." She muttered without thinking about it. "Okay, I'll look around and see what I can find." She let the energy batter at her as she made her way down the rows, with flashlight in hand. The light she used to find her way shook a little, since she was shaking a little. "How the hell do they even reproduce if they sleep all the time?" She spoke up, because she really felt like she was in a tomb and having that connection to Chakotay was comforting now.

"Somehow I never got to asking that." He spoke up. Both their voices echoed in this place. Christy almost expected someone to wake up, but no one even moved.

Most of the 'beams' that held the ceiling up were a thick, but straight pillar shapes, so when Christy found the odd shape in the distance she pulled her tricorder out and tried to get a reading. "Okay, can you look at that reading and tell me if I found it?" She asked as she hit send to share her results.

As she waited for him to look over the results she lowered her shield further, and felt death from even lower. There were levels upon levels of these people. She gritted her teeth and waited for word, letting out a slight whimper at the onslaught. There might be an entire planet worth of these people here, but they were hard hitting, like mutants and Christy was almost glad the idiots hadn't surrendered earlier. This visit to the planet was bound to help her out.

"I think you've got it. Can you see if you can disable it?" The voice had her raising her shields just a bit more so her voice would seem normal.

"Alright, I'll check." She made her way into the smaller cavern and looked at the confusing mass of machine, before just pulling her phaser out and shooting at it. She wasn't an engineer.

"Damn. Forcefield." She explained as she watched the phaser beam deflected. "Mark my location, in case we're stuck using the ship."

"Already done."

"Okay, I have some grenades. I could try and take the ground out from under it." The death toll would be a lot lighter if they didn't have to use the ship, but based on how this place seemed to be constructed an explosion to take out the floor would crush people below. "They really should have listened to you." Christy muttered.

"I tried to get them too, believe me, I tried."

"I'm about to kill I don't know how many of these people Chakotay. I'll do it, if this works it leaves more of them alive than if we have to do it with the ship, but I'm sure the Captain is not going to be happy." She explained simply what the situation on the ground was.

"Wait a minute. Are you in a secure location?"

"No one here is awake, I could do anything to them and nothing would happen. I feel like I'm in a tomb, and they aren't twitching when I talk to you. They don't sense me at all."

"If they woke up, are you going to be okay?"

"If they woke up? How long have they been laying here? Can they even walk? I don't know. If they are dangerous I could scramble along the ceiling to get to a tunnel, but it would be exciting, and if they have weapons I don't see I don't like it. There are a lot of people here, I mean a lot Chakotay. I don't even know how deep these caverns go, but based on my senses I feel like there are layers here. I'm only seeing one layer."

There was silence to her report, and Christy moved to walk around the machine to see if she had anything else to share. She could see promising places to put explosives, and she took time to double check with the tricorder. "I could drill down into the ground a bit and drop the explosives. I believe it would take the ground out underneath this. The force of this falling may go through a few layers of whatever is underneath. Compared to the layout of this place, it's still a small sacrifice that saves the majority, the vast majority. They refused to let us go, if they don't just let us go, this is the best I have."

"Keep your eyes opened and start drilling. I'm going to give them one more visit. If you don't hear from me in a half hour, do it. If things get ugly down there, do it." Christy noticed he sounded hard and determined and she got right to work, using her phaser to break up the stone under her and give the explosives a better chance. It was a bit nerve wracking, the amount of noise she was making, and she looked around often to make sure no one was sneaking up on her.

At fifteen minutes Christy pulled the explosives out of her leg, glad to get them out of her. She moved the detonator into her forearm, creating a pocket it wouldn't be able to fall out of. There had been a mission with a bit of an issue with the detonator and she was not going to repeat that mistake she'd heard about. She keyed everything to her detonator, and wondered what the range of that would be in here. For safety sake she wanted to go as far as she could, but for it to work she needed to not have a lot of rock between her and this thing when she set it off.

At twenty minutes she started lowering the explosives into the holes. At this point if an agreement was made they'd have to get those out themselves, because they were down a good ten feet and she wasn't sticking around any longer than necessary. She lowered them in carefully with long spider thin arms she'd shifted into for that purpose.

"Christy to the Doctor." Christy called out as she had everything placed at twenty five minutes.

"Doctor here." She heard him and he sounded a bit more serious. "No news for you Christy, he's still under."

"Oh shit," Christy muttered and started to make her way through the crowds sleeping on the ground and toward the tunnels. She had a bit of a trip, she'd made her way pretty far into the place, so she jogged as she talked. "This is going to be loud when I set it off and it will echo horribly, so I'm going to go silent for a while. I'm also going to be running, to avoid any possible shifts that destroy my tunnels out of here. Don't expect to hear from me for ten minutes, I think I may be able to get out of here in ten at full speed, and I don't want slow down to chat before then."

"You will be okay, won't you?" He sounded concerned and Christy smiled just a little.

"This is a typical day at work for me. I'm just briefing you so that you all understand what I'm doing and so that you'll look for me a bit longer if things go pear shaped."

"THIS is a typical day?" He sounded shocked. "Well, I guess you have had a bit of a vacation here then, haven't you?"

"It's been a nice break." Christy joked, but she really hoped her plan worked. If after all of this she had to level the place from space she'd be very disappointed.

She went as far as she could and she could see the tunnel entrance from where she stood, but she wanted a clear path between the detonator and the explosives, so she'd have to run from here. She took a few deep breaths and let the level of death increase through her shield, because she needed to adjust, it was about to get worse.

At twenty eight minutes Christy signaled for the Doctor again. "News?"

"Still out Christy." The Doctor sounded tense.

"Okay, it's show time. See you soon Doc." Christy shut the connection and raised the detonator. She took a deep breath and as it was almost time she shut her hearing down, or it would disable her, because she'd been around loud explosions before and in this echo chamber it was going to be horrible.

She could feel the vibrations and she pocket the detonator and turned to run, even as she saw dust starting to fly. Christy stopped breathing and just focused as she pumped her arms and legs as fast as she could, racing past sleeping aliens. She leapt over a row even as the shockwave hit and found herself bouncing off a wall, and stumbling over some woman, before she hit the tunnel and shifted her arms and legs to spider thin, racing and dodging though the tunnels as if they were the ship Jeffrey tubes. Deaths continued to hit her.

The onslaught of death, and the shaking of the mountain had Christy hitting the ground a few times, because if the ground wasn't shaking she was, and it was hard to deal with both, but she scrambled as fast as she could, and when she fell she rolled and kept moving.

It took half of the trip back before the ground stopped shaking, and the death toll calmed. Christy had to use the phaser to cut through two cave ins, and if she weren't able to shift so very thin she would have never safely gotten passed one of them.

When she found fresh air, a breeze she started breathing again and remembered to return her hearing. She stepped out onto the mountain, and it was amazing how uninhabited and peaceful the surfaced looked. Christy stood there a moment, feeling the last of what energy she'd get before she closed her shield off and touched her communicator. "Christy to the Doctor." Her voice was still shaky from the onslaught, but she ignored it.

"Doctor here."

"Tell me they are waking up."

"Um, yes, people are waking up." He sounded a bit nervous and Christy frowned.

"Good, I'm ready for a pick up whenever it's convenient." She hoped it wouldn't be long.

"Prepare for beam up." Chakotay's voice was clear as he seemed to cut into the communication line and Christy stood at attention, keeping her body parts close. It probably didn't matter, but she wasn't risking leaving anything behind.


	61. rp sh voyager part 21

Round peg, Square hole - Voyager

Christy reappeared on the ship and was surprised at the welcome party. She took a hesitant step off the pad and watched as Chakotay and the Captain stood by the controls, watching her. It was a somber time, they'd had to fight this time, but Christy didn't like the tension in their bodies. "Everyone woke, didn't they?" She wanted to ask about Seven specifically.

"The device was destroyed." The Captain spoke up. "Let's go to my Ready Room to talk." Her voice was soft and concerned, and Chakotay was a stiff as a board. Instead of walking away to be followed though, the Captain stepped closer to Christy and stared into her eyes. "Are you okay, or do you need to go to sickbay?"

"I'm doing pretty good actually." Christy left it vague, rather than draw even more attention to what were probably her glowing eyes.

"Okay, well let's go Crewman." Captain Janeway sighed and started toward the door. Christy just mirrored Chakotay's actions and walked along after her.

As they walked passed other people heading to their stations, or taking care of business, Christy noticed that while the Captain earned a lot of looks, eyes stayed on her. "I wish I had a mirror." She muttered quietly after the third stare.

"You're practically grey with all the dust on you, and your hair is a mess." Janeway told her with a hint of a smile. It faded as they stood waiting for a turbolift. "I'll let you use the bathroom in my ready room while we wait for the Doctor."

"Thank you." Christy responded, but she was getting a little concerned. In her experience, after missions, it was only when things went totally FUBAR that agents were isolated before a briefing. They could have sent her to her rooms to clean up and meet them later, but they weren't doing that.

The Captain showed her to the shower and Christy took as fast of one as possible, using her powers to dry herself off and she dressed in a security outfit again, as this was her first meeting as an actual member of the crew.

"You look much better." Chakotay said as she stepped back out into the briefing room. He motioned to the seat beside him and she nodded to the Doctor and Captain as she took it.

"Okay, we need to discuss what happened." The Captain started. "And put those facts in a report." The Captain looked at her. "I'm explaining this because this is your first time."

The debriefing was simply explaining what happened and what they did. It was a recap for the record and it went far quicker than the experience took. Everything was going smoothly, but Christy couldn't miss the tension in the Doctor, or the stiffness in Chakotay. It was because of them that when it got to what the problem was she wasn't as surprised as she would have been.

"The dream aliens decided to surrender at the last minute and I woke myself up." Chakotay said, his eyes on the table and not any of them.

"Shit." Christy muttered under her breath. It earned her a look from the Captain, but it wasn't scolding.

"I tried to contact Christy, but it was too late. She didn't hear me. I later found out from the doctor that she was going to have to cut her sense of hearing off to do the mission and I believe my call must have come just before she was detonating the explosives." After Chakotay's words the room was filled with silence.

Christy stared at the table, as she considered what had happened. "I didn't ignore a communication. I never received it." This was the point where in her last world Scott might make some suggestion that she'd wanted to kill and just ignored the stop order.

"We aren't accusing you Christy." The Captain rested a hand over the one Christy had on the table. "You are a professional and you operated like clockwork. You did exactly what you were told to do, and it is just unfortunate that the aliens stalled so long before making their decision. We can't even know if they would have honored it. They'd lied to us before. This is one of those days where the victory is just bitter."

"It was bitter before I even heard this." Christy admitted.

"You did a remarkable job of protecting the ship and its crew armed only with an incomplete education in our technology. You, in effect, had to act as the second in command of this ship when all of us were out. While the mission didn't go as we'd like I'm putting a commendation in your file for your actions during this." Captain Janeway told her and Christy understood the sentiment. She'd been here before, when you do everything right and it comes out so wrong, and she'd lead others who had been in this place before as well.

"Thank you Captain."

"Gentlemen, you're dismissed." The Captain spoke up and The Doctor rested a brief hand on Christy's shoulder, patting it, before he got up to leave. Chakotay gave her a solemn nod on his way out as well.

"So, would you like a drink?"

"Actually I would." Christy sighed heavily and gave Janeway a weak smile. It took less than a minute and Janeway handed her a glass, and waved her over to the couch by the window.

"So, how are you, really?" Janeway asked in a soft voice, before taking a drink of her own beverage.

Christy let out a long breath. She felt a little shitty actually, but this sort of thing happened sometimes, and like Janeway she wondered if the aliens would have honored the surrender or if they would have just tried to overwhelm her in those caverns. "I'll be fine. I wish this didn't happen, but I can't say I've never made mistakes before. In the end, all I can tell myself is that if I have to make mistakes, it is better to err on the side of my people." Christy shrugged a little and took another sip of the drink that would never get her drunk. The taste just reminded her of what it used to be like to be able to drink. "If we run into more aliens next week and I have to make a decision again, I'm going to err on the side of our people and hope it goes well, but if it doesn't, I really want it to be the other team that takes the losses."

Janeway leaned forward and took a deep drink from her class, and put it down with a heavy sigh. "You deal with these things better than I do, if you're not putting on a brave face for me." She shook her head. "I lose so much sleep to my mistakes."

"My life made me this way." Christy looked over at Janeway. "Before everything I did was life or death I used to wake up in the middle of the night worrying about my job sometimes, doubting myself. It's kind of weird when the decisions I made got harder, and the consequences became so serious, I became more practical, some said I became cold, inhuman even, but I did what I had to in order to survive and I won't apologize for surviving. I learned a very important lesson. It's just the nature of life. You do the best you can for the people that matter. There will always be winners and losers, and when I pick my team I do my best to make sure to protect them in any way I can. I won't say I never have doubts, but that's how I keep from going insane. My intentions are always good, even when my actions are not."

Janeway raised her glass and lifted an eyebrow. "God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, Courage to change the things I can, And wisdom to know the difference." She took a drink. "The Serenity prayer, a version of that exists in so many of the cultures of the Federation. It is good advice; it's just hard to take when you're looking at the body of someone you sent to their death. I try to remember it, especially out here, but it's hard sometimes."

"There is no time you need to take that advice more than when you've just cost someone their life." Christy added quietly, understanding exactly where the Captain was coming from. As the Captain, she was taking the guilt of this last mission onto herself, but in this mission the Captain wasn't a player at all. She was taking it on simply because she was the Captain, and that is what Captains did.

…..

Seven had returned to work plotting what would hopefully be a boring leg of their trip towards the Alpha quadrant. The door behind her drew her attention and she had hoped for a moment that it would be Christy, but Lieutenant Torres stood in the doorway, just looking at her.

"Okay, I want to yell at you for being heartless, but maybe Christy is right and you just don't know." There was a hint of a growl to the Klingon's words. Seven stood taller and narrowed her eyes at the Lieutenant. "I heard she carried you to sick bay, which means she was with you when we all fell asleep." The words were spoken slower than normal and Lieutenant Torres stepped into the room more fully. "So she saw you collapse. She's going to need to see you awake."

"Of course I have woken, all of us did." Seven frowned a little, knowing she was missing something key here.

"You don't get it." B'Elanna was becoming increasingly agitated. The Klingon's jaw clenched for a moment, and Seven watched as the woman seemed to be calming herself. "This is part of dating, serious dating Seven. You picked a stubborn woman, so she isn't going to call you to ask for you to hold her, she's going to pretend everything is okay, but she's gonna want you to hold her. You go to her, you hold her, you make sure she eats or drinks if she needs to, and if she needs you to, you just stay with her."

"Thank you." Seven remembered the words she should say and headed for the doors without another look towards the Klingon. Apparently Christy forgot an important detail about dating, but Seven would fulfill all her obligations. It wasn't as though she had been operating at acceptable levels anyhow, her productivity was seriously affected by not seeing Christy once Christy was back on the ship. Perhaps that advice she was just given was very timely.

"Computer location of Christy Taylor." Seven asked on her way to the turbolift. When the computer replied that she was approaching her quarters, Seven moved to follow.

….

Christy let out a long breath as she finally stepped into her quarters. For a room that had barely any decorations or personal touches yet, it still felt like home. The music started softly and Christy willed her tension to dissolve as she made her way across the room to the window.

They had been traveling away from that planet ever since they'd picked Christy up, so she couldn't see it anymore, though she suspected she was able to see its sun. She stared out into space and just leaned up against the wall so she could.

The door opened and Christy turned her head to see a determined looking ex-borg staring at her while very efficiently making her way across the room toward Christy. "Hey Seven." Seven didn't stop, and Christy's eyes widened a little in surprise when Seven came up to her quickly and wrapped her arms around Christy. The hold started out awkward, but soon Seven was holding Christy close more naturally.

"I am unharmed. So are you." Seven whispered into Christy's hair. Christy just wrapped her arms around Seven as well and enjoyed the closeness. She felt herself finally, really, relaxing.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Christy whispered and then reached up to caress Seven's carefully controlled hair gently enough not to mess it up. She leaned in to kiss Seven gently, and Seven easily got the hint and kissed her just as slowly and tenderly.

The kiss was supposed to be just a reassurance, a tender expression, but after that mission she'd had Christy didn't question herself when she leaned in to kiss a little harder, or when her heart started to beat a little faster, or stop beating a moment later. Seven took steps backward and Christy followed to stay close, followed Seven onto the couch, by straddling her legs, and continuing to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to pressure," Christy managed to pull back and start to apologize, but Seven interrupted her.

"We are well passed this stage of intimacy already Christy, you are not pressuring me for anything. I am offering. I am always offering, you cannot take too much from me." Seven whispered and she made that sound so romantic. Christy felt tears start to gather in her eyes and she leaned forward to kiss Seven again. She leaned to the side to kiss Seven's cute little starburst implant and Seven spoke softly again. "I am here for any type of reassurance you need, because that is what dating is about. I am to help take care of your emotional needs, and you are emotional right now."

Christy leaned back and stared down at Seven. "You don't need to explain yourself Seven, I understand." She caressed along Seven's cortical node and smiled at her. "I'm here for you too." She whispered and kissed her again. When she went to pull back, to perhaps move off of Seven, she was held still.

"You make me less productive and unfocused." Seven whispered while staring up at her. "Yet I find the idea of not having you renders me incomplete, and that is unacceptable. When I awoke and you were not on the ship I was uncertain how to continue functioning." Christy would blame the timing, after that mission, but a few tears escaped her eyes at Seven's words. "I have made an error."

"No, you," Christy leaned her arms on the back of the couch and stared down at Seven in wonder, realizing what Seven just said in her typical Seven way. "That was beautiful." She whispered. She couldn't be the one to tell Seven her own emotions, but Christy was relatively sure Seven just said she loved her. The ex-borg just didn't have the ability to recognize those symptoms as love. Christy reigned her emotions in, not wanting to make more of this than might really be there, but part of her wanted to just throw it all out there and see if Seven really was as adaptable as she claimed.

"We were interrupted at a most unfortunate time." Seven said, and the way her eyes glanced down what she could see of Christy's body was a hint as to what Seven was referring to. Her blue eyes returned to Christy's. "If you do not require food or drink at this time, perhaps we could continue with what we had been doing when the aliens attacked?"

Christy grinned and, for once, ignored that part of her that told her to keep it slow. "That sounds like a good idea to me." She whispered and leaned down to kiss Seven a little harder. "Seven, if it feels right, just do it." Christy said and almost doubted herself after giving Seven permission like that, but she needed to feel skin on skin and if she put the decision in Seven's hands she wouldn't have to feel as guilty about it.

…..

Seven stared into Christy's eyes a moment, analyzing the new direction things were taking. Christy had often said she was slowing things down and now she was surrendering the pacing of the relationship to Seven. Seven was tempted to say everything felt right and finally get to experience sexual relations, but she was going to attempt to honor Christy's request and make the decisions based on emotional responses she had to touching or kissing Christy.

Seven caressed Christy's sides through her shirt and leaned in to kiss her. As her borg hand almost accidently slipped past the edge of Christy's shirt to rest on Christy's hip, directly on skin, Seven got a reading of Christy's temperature and Christy was up several degrees from her typical. Her eyes were still glowing from the mission she'd been on and Seven kissed Christy's neck gently, while considering that while many would find error with her conclusions, Seven was glad Christy had gotten all the energy she required, and given the lack of inhabited planets in the next leg of the trip, Seven was grateful that the aliens did not believe their threats in time. It was likely that hundreds of aliens died that day, but all Seven could think about was that Christy was essential to Seven, and Christy was now well energized and less likely to become damaged.

Her hands slipped up under Christy's shirt, and paused when they found no undergarments between Seven's hands and Christy's breasts. "It feels right to me." Christy whispered when Seven stopped moving for a moment, to absorb and analyze how soft, and yet firm, how round and pliable, Christy's breasts felt in her hands. Hard nipples scraped over the skin of Seven's wrists as Seven moved her fingers to explore the outer edges of Christy's breasts. "Seven." Christy whispered into their kiss and Seven wondered how close this feeling was to Omega, because Christy was right, it felt right. More would also feel right.

…


	62. MM gargoyles part 14

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

Christy sighed heavily as she watched Angela land on the museum roof, knowing she was next. This was not going to be pretty. "You know, I had planned to practice before you saw me. You ruined my chance to pretend I knew what I was doing." Christy muttered to Demona, who was gliding in with her.

"Well, now I get to help you learn to do it right. The clan is a bit lazy about technique." Demona grinned at her and angled down. Christy sighed and followed. The roof came up fast and Christy took two running steps and a tumble before being able to come to a stop.

"If your feet were right you'd have an easier time of that." Demona told her, while shaking her head.

Christy glanced down at the copy of Nightcrawler's feet she'd used for the night. She could shift back to human now, they were on the ground, but Christy suspected it was a better idea not to. She was working to be accepted as other than human in Demona's mind, and if she could get some sort of Gargoyle form it would only help in making Demona consider her. That had been Christy's big plan for the third date, to do it as a gargoyle, so it would intrigue the ancient gargoyle.

"Anything rather new to me takes a bit of work to learn." Christy glanced at Demona's legs. "Someone has to help me with it. In my last world my teacher was a shifter as well and she'd help me, which is how I got this tail and these feet, but it took time." She held her arms out with a sigh, to indicate the wings. "Lex was a nervous wreck, wondering why I kept touching him, and this is a relatively simple shift, no bones, no new musculature. I need models to improve my form."

"How does having models help? What do you do?" Angela asked and Christy remembered how she had to do that in the beginning; the long inspections, the gentle touches, as she examined the range and motion of a new body part. That touching lead to more with her teacher, it was too intimate not to do that. Perhaps it was time to go back to the old ways, Christy thought mischievously. She'd learned to do it faster, but she could use this.

"It's a little intimate. I need to touch and watch the body part I'm trying to copy, and run it through its range of motion while I feel the muscles underneath so I can learn how everything seems to be connected. Once I have it though, it becomes easier and easier to use when I practice." Christy glanced at Demona, meeting her eyes. "If someone would help me I could become a gargoyle." The measuring stare she got back was promising and Christy smiled just a little in return.

"I should really get back to the castle." Angela spoke up and Christy could hear she was getting uncomfortable. She gave Angela a smirk.

"I can find my way back by foot if I can't get the wings working right. Thanks for your help." She turned to Demona. "That is if you want to finish up the tutoring?" Christy leaned in to speak quietly to just Demona, her voice a whisper that she did try to make just a hint seductive, "Oh and this is not a date, that might affect your decision."

Demona glanced at Angela for a moment, before answering Christy. "If you are going to impersonate a gargoyle, I want you to do it right." Demona sounded just a little demanding and Christy managed to keep a straight face, but she was pretty sure they wouldn't be spending the rest of the night on gliding lessons, like Angela was likely to believe.

Angela was awkward as she left and Christy watched the young female glide away until she was pretty sure that she was out of hearing range. "She needed a break from the history lessons they are all getting. Elisa came through for us, and the clan is a bit confused right now."

"Hopefully they will learn something, but don't get your hopes up too high." Demona sighed and moved to lean up against the building they were on. "It is hardly the first time Goliath realized something is wrong, it doesn't mean he will actually do anything about it."

"I'll settle for not getting in my way to start with." Christy muttered and walked up to the edge of the building to look over the side. "I told him I'm going to ruin the Quarrymen with scandals and set ups. If he can sit back on that much I can do enough damage without having to kill any, or at least many, people." She looked up to see Demona studying her. "I'm not making a martyr out of that Castaway asshole, if he dies once everyone thinks he's trash, I'm fine with that, but I'm not creating a movement in his name. Image has to die first."

"I would like to be involved in your plots." Demona spoke with more than a hint of scolding in her tone. Christy turned back to give the gargoyle a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, did I assume too much? I didn't think you'd need to be invited." Christy shook her head, still with a smile on her face and looked over Central Park. Demona walked up to stand beside her. "I'm going for subtle with him, I don't like how popular he's become. Diving down and killing him won't help nearly as much as you might think it would."

"You think I can't do subtle?" Demona asked and Christy almost nodded yes, but she glanced to the side to see a slight smirk on Demona's lips. "We will see then, won't we?"

Christy glanced down at Demona's legs, and her feet in particular. "Are we working on gliding tonight, or fixing my form?"

"You're going to follow me to Nightstone and we'll see about fixing those feet of yours. You'll never land properly with those." Demona spoke and then leapt off the building. Christy let out a heavy sigh looking over the edge, as she considered where she might fall if she couldn't take off on her own.

….

Demona was watching Christy carefully as they glided toward Nightstone, taking in how quickly she was adjusting to those web wings. Hatchlings born with them had more problem learning to use them. It made Demona wonder if Christy's natural form had wings, Christy couldn't tell Demona what she looked like, but perhaps she was always meant to learn to glide.

Christy was strong and adjusted to the currents pretty well, Demona thought as they turned around a building to start on a straight shot to Nightstone. It was a shame about Christy choosing web wings, those warriors were at a slight disadvantage in a battle. Having your arms free of your wings enabled one to use weapons as well, but Christy wouldn't have that. Still, it did make sense that extra limbs would take more to learn, and Christy being able to glide was an advantage she might need sooner than she'd learn to use wings like Demona's. Also, even though she was learning suspiciously quickly, perhaps web wings were the best she could really learn with any skill.

When they approached Nightstone, Demona took the lead to show Christy where she should land on the rooftop, and then watched with a heavy sign as Christy once again had a hopping landing because her feet weren't right. It looked a little pathetic really, and Demona sighed heavily when she saw it.

"Let's go inside, before any fool with a camera catches us out here." Demona muttered, but she also would really hate for the clan to catch this particular activity. Demona was going to let that female study her legs and feet, and it just felt odd and uncomfortable to do this, but she couldn't let Christy settle for that pseudoform for a gargoyle.

"How important is the tail? I like that mine is flexible." Christy asked as Demona held the roof access door open for her. As Christy walked passed Demona, she used that tail to caress the spur on Demona's knee and Demona's eyes fell down to watch that, before she looked up to see the mischievous smile on that female's face. Christy then used the tail to open the second door and held it open for Demona to lead the way downstairs.

"Okay, if that tail doesn't interfere with your gliding, it might be worth saving." Demona agreed a little reluctantly, because it did look a bit odd. They'd have to explore what it could do. Demona blushed at her own thought, as she realized that Christy had hinted it was useful in intimate ways as well, with that touch to Demona's knee spur.

That thought about the tail made Demona blush even more when she realized how intimate tonight was going to be, having her legs and feet caressed and studied seemed even more personal now. Demona took a deep breath as she lead the way down to her offices, through the hall that no one but her was allowed access to. They wouldn't run into any of her employees tonight, they'd be completely alone. Demona ran a hand through her hair as the considered that.

"I do appreciate your help in this." Christy spoke softly.

"Yes, well," Demona glanced back at the female following her and considered that this is where she should make a move, try and cement a stronger alliance. She needed to maintain Christy's interest in her, because the female was proving to be more and more valuable. Demona would be so angry with herself if Christy slipped through her talons, when it was so clear the female wanted to be won over. "You'll make a good gargoyle." Demona gave a teasing and slightly flirty smile at Christy as she stopped in the hall just outside of her office door.

Demona turned to open the door, and to calm the nervousness she found herself surprised to be feeling. She was supposed to be seducing, she had to remember that, but it felt so odd when she did anything that fit into that goal. She was going to have to at least feign interest tonight, it was too intimate what they were going to be doing and Demona had to keep Christy's hope alive.

…..


	63. MM gargoyles part 15

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

Demona glanced around the room and Christy watched the gargoyle consider and then dismiss the idea of sitting in her office chair for this. Given a few fantasies Christy had about high power office types, it was a relief to not deal with the chair and large desk for this, she really couldn't push the gargoyle too hard. Still, Christy's eyes lingered on the chair a little longingly for just a moment, before she followed Demona to the couch.

"How do you normally do this?" Demona asked, standing by the couch. Her eyes were giving Christy a once over that was a little slower than a typical inspection, and Christy imagined Demona was hiding her irritation at the poor imitation of a gargoyle she saw before her. Christy was determined to give Demona a far different impression by the time they went out for that third date. Christy was going to see if she could find a form that would intrigue the gargoyle.

"It might seem like a massage, and I move the limb I'm trying to copy to feel how it moves." Christy glanced down at the feet. "What I have on now is the closest I've ever come to what you have and as you can see it isn't really close at all."

"So you're saying this could take a while?" Demona came to the conclusion Christy was hoping she would. "Well, I guess we should get started then. I have a time limit in my true form now." Demona sat down and Christy moved to sit on the floor in front of her. When Christy tilted her head down just a little and looked up through her eyelashes she gave a teasing nibble to her lower lip and watched Demona give her a strange look. Christy gently reached out to take the foot into her hand.

"The knee spurs, they do anything? Do I need those?" Christy asked while facinge Demona with the foot in her lap. As she looked up she glanced at the loincloth and then into Demona's eyes with a small smile. "You wearing underwear?" She teased and watched a light blush cover the gargoyles' face.

"The spurs just are, but sometimes they are used in battle. Humans are soft, if you get them in the stomach they are down forever. It is just disgusting to have to wash the blood off."

"And underwear?" Christy teased, ignoring the gory image.

"That would be none." Demona still had a light blush on her face, but she held Christy's eyes in something that resembled a challenge.

"Good to know." Christy turned her eyes to the foot in her lap, but she was smirking the entire time. She lifted the foot and gently moved the toes, with her other hand holding the leg higher to feel how the muscles under the skin moved with the toes she moved. She gently moved the ankle, or the equivalent of the ankle. "Are there other motions I haven't tried that you do?" Christy asked softly and looked up to see Demona watching her work with an odd look on her face.

"No, you seem to have it all." Demona spoke softly, and Christy gave her a small smile before moving her hands up the leg a little more.

"Can you slowly repeat those motions so I can feel how they translate to these muscles?"

Slowly, Christy moved her hand placement up Demona's leg and felt for the muscle placement as Demona ran her foot through its motions. Demona was quiet, watching, and Christy glanced back up at her to see a measuring look that made Christy wonder when the last time someone touched Demona with any gentleness was.

"I'm going to repeat this with your other leg." Christy spoke softly and gently pulled her hands from one leg and shifted on the floor until she was placed for that other leg. One leg was enough, and she should move to trying to shift now, but she decided to give Demona some more touch. It wasn't sexual, but it was doing something and Christy was going to follow that.

The second leg went smoother, as Demona didn't tense as Christy did the range of motion. She smoothly took over the motion so Christy could follow the muscles in her legs. Christy only went as far as Demona's knee, but this time she gently pressed around the knee spur and worked on getting an idea of how the spur extended from the kneecap. "Is this a vulnerability?" Christy asked softly.

"Don't slam it into anything hard, or you'll have trouble walking for a while." Demona told her, her voice slower than normal, but just a little.

"Okay, let's see if I have it." Christy moved to sit on the couch beside Demona and focused on the new shape of feet, and lower legs to go with them. She had her eyes closed as she visualized, because this was a larger shift than normal for her, so the hand on her new knee spur was a surprise that had her eyes opening again.

"Can you move your feet?" Demona asked. Christy watched Demona as she repeated the motions she'd seen the gargoyle do and watched the slight smile grow on Demona's face at that.

"Shall we fix your arms now?" Demona asked and Christy smiled just a little at the hint of excitement in the gargoyle.

"I still haven't tried to walk." Christy reminded Demona.

"I'll teach you, but I just thought it might be best to fix your form completely first." Demona frowned just a little.

"Okay." Christy left her feet as they were and turned to face Demona more fully. "I'm going to try and keep my fifth finger, so this is going to be trickier."

"Why keep it?" Demona asked, looking at Christy's hands.

"I use them all." Christy pouted when Demona just chuckled.

"I have five during the day and that little one isn't worth the extra effort to keep it." Demona shook her head as if Christy was amusing, and Christy let herself be mocked a little to keep the playful atmosphere.

Christy started to massage the hand in her own, and Demona stopped talking to watch as Christy ran fingers over talons slowly. "These can cut into stone, how do you keep from hurting yourself with them?"

"We just do." Demona sighed and Christy moved the fourth and last finger around carefully. "You have to hold the muscles tight to slash hard enough to cut stone."

Can you do that while I feel?" Christy asked looking up at Demona. It made sense that something had to change so that the gargoyles could cut stone at one moment and caress a lover in the next. Demona's fingers spread and Christy felt how strong and taunt the muscles got. When Christy moved her grip to the wrist, Demona went through a range of motion without being asked, moving talons individually, clenching to cut stone. Christy kept moving her hands up Demona's arms to feel the muscles.

"You're very strong. We might need to compare so I know if I can measure up to what a gargoyle should be able to do." Christy spoke softly. "I can make myself stronger, up to a point." Her eyes stayed on the blue skin under her hands. "Do you have to work out to stay this strong?" Christy did her best not to smirk at her very cliché'd lines.

"All warriors should work out, but once the spell was put on me I was returned to my prime and it takes little effort to maintain." Demona answered her seriously. "You know the spell I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yeah, I saw some of that being cast." Christy stopped her movements and looked into Demona's eyes. "I guess it would be fair to tell you I haven't aged since I 'changed' a little over ten years ago. I know I said I was not just like other shapeshifters, but my teacher hasn't aged in maybe sixty years." Christy watched Demona study her face, so Christy spoke more softly. "I'm in my mid-forties."

"You think this will continue." Demona paused. "You look a little younger than my human form, not much though."

"I was a little older than thirty when I changed, so I stay thirty. I expect in another hundred years I'll still look thirty." Christy watched Demona's eyes widen and the gargoyle studied her more intensely. "I'm also not immortal, but I'm damned hard to kill."

"Could you be Fey? They don't age after a certain point and they are hard to kill, nearly impossible as far as I can tell." Demona asked after a long silence where Christy could see Demona was having a million thoughts.

"I don't think so. I have no magic." Christy knew what she was, or at least thought she knew, but she wanted more time before saying that to Demona. Christy was a mutant, a very powerful one, but a mutant. Her mother had given birth to her, her mother was human, her father was too. She expected the comparison to the Fey from Demona, because that was what this world had. Mutants weren't really something Demona would consider.

Christy returned her attention to the arms she was working with, and the elbow spur as well. "If you decide you might like to have a relationship with me," Christy spoke softly, quietly, "I am capable of living much longer than a human or gargoyle, I'm sure of it. And I'm a shapeshifter, so if we needed to spice things up, I'm more than capable of it." Christy gave Demona a small smile. "I don't want to seem conceited, but I think I'm well suited to you."

…..

Demona had to remember to clench her fist and release it, giving Christy something to study, even as Christy's words penetrated her mind. Christy was uniquely qualified for a relationship with Demona, or she would be, if she'd been a he. Long life, hard to kill, an understanding of the dangers of the world, Christy could even be a gargoyle. Demona found herself enjoying her time with the shapeshifter, and they shared so many goals. For a moment Demona almost wished it could happen, but there was a major flaw that Christy wasn't acknowledging and Demona wasn't going to destroy her hope by uttering it now. Demona was not gay. She'd only ever been with males before, and never entertained the idea of being with her clan sisters.

Males that always let her down, Demona thought and her fist clenched harder than needed to give Christy a sense of how the muscles works.

When Christy held her own arms out and Demona watched the green flesh change and shift into a gargoyle arm, complete with the four talons, she watched it move and clench. "Do you want wings like mine?" Demona asked softly, unsure if she was ready for that much intimacy. What Christy was doing was already more touching, nice, caring, exploring touch than she'd had in a thousand years. Thailog had never been this gentle or sweet with her, never this interested in what made her tick, or how she was put together in any way. She was not going to tell Christy and make it even more awkward.

"I think I need to stick with what I have for now. I have to relearn to walk, new limbs aren't a good idea on top of that." Christy said but then her new talons moved to her forehead. "Should I have bumps?"

"It's called a browridge." Demona smiled just a little at the ignorance. "You can do without it." Demona told her, because Christy really shouldn't be touching anyone's browridge, and Demona was not willing to go that far to make Christy more authentic.

Demona studied Christy. The arms and legs, hands and feet, all looked right. The tail was still far too thin and stringy, but it had enough usefulness to leave it alone. Demona took in the pointed ears, much like a gargoyles but since Christy came here with them were likely modeled after something else. The slightly longer canines looked right, but then her face still held human looking eyes and the smooth forehead. Christy was starting to really come together, and Demona could see the female was going to earn some unwanted attention from the young males once they saw her. Christy needed some work still, but her form was that of an attractive female gargoyle now.

Christy watched Demona walk as if it was a test she'd be taking, but then Demona watched the shifter stand up and take a few steps herself. There was a hint of unsteadiness, but as Christy made her way to the door it got slightly better. "We are still on for tomorrow, right?" Christy asked even as Demona led the now more gargoyle looking female to the roof for more gliding practice, and landing, lots of landing practice.

"The apartment is relatively spacious for a place in downtown New York." Demona started to talk about the place that hopefully Christy would agree to live in. She needed the female away from the clan before things could really take off with their plans, and getting her away from Fox seemed like a good idea as well.

….


	64. MM gargoyles part 16

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

Christy was not really graceful yet, but she was feeling like she could at least get from place to place in the air now. If she had to dodge anything she'd be out of luck, but she could turn and move up or down, she could maintain a straight course as well.

"Get up as high as you can as soon as you can." Demona was telling her as they started in the direction of the castle. "I wish I could see their face when you land in the castle." Demona had a mischievous grin and Christy didn't want to ruin her fun. She'd have to remember enough details to share.

It was getting late and Demona needed to head home, but the female was going to first take Christy as close to the castle as she could. It almost felt like Demona was making sure she got home okay and Christy smiled over at the blue female when she thought about that. "There is a current over here that is moving up steep, follow me."

Christy did and the air current did push her up faster than she'd expected, as she followed Demona to higher air. The castle was the highest point in the city, and so Christy needed to go higher than she'd been before. Looking down, it was a little intimidating. Christy had fallen out of the air before, had some good jumps too, but she didn't want to fall that far.

"You'll meet me tomorrow at that address I gave you?" Demona asked.

"Of course." Christy smiled and turned her head without moving her arms to look at the gargoyle that was now gliding beside her. "I'm sure the place will be just what I need." She admitted. If Demona found it suitable it would have privacy and a way to sneak out, if Christy was willing to glide out of there. Christy liked that it held a connection to Demona. If she lived there Demona would have to continue to interact with her, giving Christy more opportunity to build a strong relationship between them. Christy was not willing to go it alone in a new world, she wanted a reason to stay.

"I think I should leave you now. If I get closer there is a chance this will turn into a battle." Demona sighed heavily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it. Maybe we could get some Italian for lunch." Christy offered as she continued on to the building. Tomorrow wasn't an official date, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to make it one anyhow. Christy smiled just a little to herself. Her smile faded a little as she considered it was also time to try and cement Demona's interest in her story, and so it meant she'd have to start to relive things she never really wanted to think about.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind Christy focused on her ascent and approach to the castle, making sure she had the right elevation in time.

Brooklyn was approaching her fast, looking ready for battle, but Christy could tell the moment he recognized her because his beak opened in shock and she was able to get around him easily to come in and land in the castle courtyard.

"Jalapena" Lex's voice had Christy turning to see she had nearly the entire clan staring at her in shock. Christy smirked.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm a shapeshifter." She teased and winked at a curious looking Angela as she made her way towards the doorway that would help her get to the elevators.

"Looking good." Angela spoke up with a hint of surprise. Christy stopped and noticed that Angela was checking on the changes in her form with a cautious expression on her face. Angela knew what it would have taken to make those changes. Christy just gave the female a mysterious smile when Angela looked back at her face. Things were at least going well enough that Demona was letting Christy touch her for this.

"Thanks, I'm working on it." Christy smiled.

"Those are like my wings." Lex spoke up and moved a little closer.

"You're green now." Broadway moved in closer as well.

In just a moment longer Christy was surrounded by the younger gargoyles, who were studying her new form. "Your tail is a bit thin." Brooklyn spoke with the question left unasked but obvious.

"It's an improvement on the original design." She teased. "My tail does tricks." She lifted it up and wrapped it around Angela's arm, jerking the poor girl forward and catching her with her arms. Christy was careful with the new talons though, not wanting to hurt her. "I can use it to catch girls." She teased as Angela started to blush and Lex chuckled.

Angela stepped back once she was steady again and rolled her eyes, but Christy thought she saw some amusement there.

"Why did you pick my wing design?" Lex asked, his words a little faster.

"I didn't grow up with seven limbs, it's harder to control that many. I grew up with four and now I have five." Christy wiggled her tail in the air to point out the addition. "I wanted to stay in the air, and going right to seven seemed a bad idea."

"You look like a real gargoyle." Broadway told her with a small smile.

"Almost, I need to do more tweaking." Christy rubbed her forehead pointedly. "What's considered attractive in those browridges?" She still wanted to tweak the form for that third date and she did want to be attractive.

"Oh, um," It looked like the boys were blushing, and when Christy glanced at Angela she was blushing too.

"Well, um, prominent is good." Lex stammered and wasn't looking around at the others at all.

"Yeah, and if you can get a few," Broadway touched a few more prominent lumps on his own. "A few of those are good." He seemed less embarrassed of the three.

"Some horns might work." Brooklyn added.

"Yeah, horns are good." Broadway agreed with a smile at her.

"Ugh, horns I might get caught up in trees or something until I get used to those." Christy glanced at Brooklyn's horns. "Do women like horns?"

"Not that you could tell by Brooklyn, but yeah." Lex laughed.

"Can I touch?" Christy asked, moving closer to Brooklyn, while studying how his horns curved up over his head.

"Whoa, whoa," Brooklyn was taking steps back with wide eyes and enough of a blush to show through red skin.

"Um, Christy," Angela spoke more softly. "You don't just touch someone's browridge. It's a little," Christy turned to see Angela grimacing a little, "Well, it's a little intimate for a casual touch. It's like a kiss."

"Oh," Christy glanced around at the embarrassed looking males around here. "Well, that complicates things a little." She looked around. Browridges were a part of attractiveness, she was going to need to add one. "Still, I'm game if anyone else is?" She grinned wickedly. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed anyone for a mission, this was not a big deal.

Based on the shocked looks she was getting to her declaration, perhaps there was more to it than she realized. Christy lost the grin and spoke more gently, so she wouldn't be thought of as a complete slut. "I'm trying to make myself look right and I just thought I should feel a browridge before trying to make one. What do they feel like?" The boys were swallowing hard and Christy thought she saw a loincloth move on its own.

"Come on, let's get you out of here before you put your new foot any further in your mouth." Angela sighed and took Christy's hand, to tug gently and get her passed the others. "I guess mother didn't explain about browridges." Angela asked quietly as they made their way into the castle properly.

"No, not really. She just told me I didn't need one when I asked to copy hers." Christy admitted and noticed Angela's eyes widen at her words. "Did I ask to feel her up, is that what I did? Did I just do that out there too?"

"Pretty much." Angela grimaced, but then there was a hint of amusement in the growing smile. "Touching a browridge is a pretty strong sign of affection, and if it isn't family doing it, well, then it's kind of like asking to rub between someone's wings, not really appropriate."

Christy absorbed that as they walked and smiled just a little. "I was going to ask you if I could feel your wings when I was ready for seven limbs." Angela's head jerked around to stare at her. Christy just shrugged. "I wanted them to be a surprise to Demona, but I guess that's out huh?" Christy gave Angela a teasing smirk, "Or are you willing to help me out here?"

"Ugh, look, if you want to copy anything off of anyone, ask me first. I think if you'd asked one of the boys alone to touch their browridge they might have let you do it and never told you why you shouldn't. I'll tell you if you're making a mistake." Angela sounded a little commanding.

"Watching out for my virtue are you?" Christy teased.

"I can't believe you asked to touch Brooklyn's horns?" Angela shook her head and smiled. "He might follow you around for a few days to see if you're still interested."

"Do you think horns are the way I should go?" Christy asked, ignoring the rest of the comment.

"You might look good with some smaller ones." Angela admitted softly. "Don't have them stick straight out though, because couples will rub their browridges together and you want that to still be possible, if you, well, if you mate with a gargoyle." Angela stammered over her last words.

"Thanks." Christy stopped at her door and pulled her keys out, all still in gargoyle form. "Okay," her voice was quieter, as she turned to look at Angela. She debated about inviting Angela in, but the hour was enough reason not to. "Have a good sleep." Christy smiled and slipped inside to take a shower.

An hour later Christy snuck back out onto the castle walls and stared at the stone forms of the clan. Looking around she saw no one so she climbed up the turret that Brooklyn had perched on with her new talons and carefully pulled herself up beside him to get a better look at those horns.

She studied his form carefully and reached out slowly to see what they felt like, even though they were stone.

"What are you doing?" Fox's voice interrupted her and Christy looked down to see a smirking redhead looking up at her.

"Any chance you could never say anything about this?" Christy blushed and moved to sit on the turret and look down at Fox.

"I don't know, it looks kind of interesting, what you're doing."

"Seems that Brooklyn has the best browridge in the clan, it's considered sexy." Christy admitted. "I'm working on looking like a gargoyle and I want the best." She gave a guilty grin to the redhead who looked like she could start laughing at any moment. "oh shut up, just don't tell anyone I tried this." Christy muttered and stood up, spreading her arms and dived off the turret.

Once she'd glided down to the courtyard next to Fox, the redhead was staring at her and the amusement was gone, but her eyes were wide. "You're gliding now."

"I have one more date with Demona and I'm trying to work up a good gargoyle form, because she's not responding to my human form." Christy sighed heavily as she admitted that. "I want her to ask for a fourth date, and I'm running out of chances to intrigue her. I want to feel a browridge, hell, I want to feel those wings too, so I can try and copy it authentically. Apparently browridges are part of sex appeal though, and asking to touch one is like walking up to a woman and asking to feel up her breasts."

"I'd say yes to that." Fox spoke up with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, but you're a bit more worldly than these guys." Christy smirked and shifted to a fully human form again. "When I asked the group if anyone wanted to help me out they froze like they'd never heard such a thing, though I'm sure I saw at least one loincloth tent."

"Who had the tent?" Fox asked a tad more seriously.

"Brooklyn." Christy admitted and watched Fox's eyebrow raise. "Yes I know, it would be easy but I'm not sure it wouldn't be cruel. I don't see it as intimate, even though they do, but they do."

"Tell him you're doing it to attract Demona. Tell him straight out your gay. If after all that he's willing to play, well, you laid all your cards on the table and he's a big boy." Fox told her. "I don't know a human teen that would turn down a hand job from a pretty girl, even with that kind information, so I can't imagine he'll turn you down for this."

"I'll think about it." Christy muttered non-committally.

"If you need help getting him alone, let me know." Fox smiled and looked around at the rest of the clan. "I'm surprised Brooklyn's the one with the sexy browridge. Horns are in I guess."

"That's what they said." Christy turned to look at the castle turrets. "I should get some sleep. I have an apartment to check out at noon."

"You could stay here." Fox offered and Christy looked to see hungry eyes staring at her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really think it's time to spread my wings." Christy nodded goodnight and made her way inside.

…..


	65. MM gargoyles part 17

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

Demona walked along the street she was meeting Christy on and when she spotted the female she crossed the street to approach her. Christy was staring up at the building they were going to enter, her head tilted back to get a good view of the height.

Demona moved to stand beside her. "Let's go inside." She spoke up and noticed Christy tense for just a moment, which told her she'd managed to sneak up on her. Demona smiled a little at that.

"It looks like a nice place. Italian restaurant over there any good?" Christy pointed down the street.

"I find the lasagna is rather good." Demona sighed. "They deliver this far." She might lure Christy in with food, but Demona was feeling confident the apartment would finish the job for her.

Demona handed the keys to Christy after they got in the main door, while they waited for the elevator. She rarely saw this part of the place, as when she used it she came and went via air. She pressed the button for the penthouse, which she'd purchased the year construction on the castle began. She'd selected it because she'd have no neighbors on her floor, and a rooftop garden to spend her days in stone. She'd purchased good security for the place, and as they got out on the top floor Demona stepped out into the hall that led only to her door. "No neighbors." Demona pointed out and liked the approving nod Christy gave. "Top floor, easy gliding in and out."

"Well, shall we see what we have?" Christy asked as they stood in front of the door and Christy used the key Demona had given her to open the door. Demona had a maid come in and clean up, to present it at its best. She hadn't been here in months. It was closer to work so she had used it a time or two as a place to crash, but she'd gladly give up the convenience to have an ally.

Christy took a slow step into the apartment and Demona watched Christy's small smile as the female looked around. The place had a full sized kitchen, and a sunken main room that held a dining table and the sofa and recliner. The tv was merely adequate, but the way Christy barely glanced at it made Demona feel it wasn't a problem. There was a wall of windows that opened up to rooftop garden. Christy took another step into the place, still looking around and spoke softly, "Sold."

Demona smiled happily, pleased that she'd keep a connection to Christy through this place. This cemented their alliance in a tangible way. Demona would provide for Christy's mundane needs so she wouldn't have to work and Christy would help Demona with bastards like Castaway. "Well, good. I thought I might actually have to show you around." Demona teased and stepped in far enough to be able to close the front door.

"I wouldn't turn down a tour." Christy smiled at her over her shoulder and Demona liked the playful happiness in her eyes.

"Well, as you can see the kitchen is completely modern." She pointed it out. "Half bath." She pointed to a door on their left, before they moved down the step to the main room. "The bedroom is this way." She added as she noticed Christy's eyes lingering on the rooftop garden.

"Oh, that sounds like a pick up line." Christy turned and smiled at her. "Not this month dear, we have a deal." Demona cursed her fair skin as she blushed.

"I purchased a bed for you. It didn't need one the last time I actually lived here." Demona spoke as if she hadn't been embarrassed. She opened the double doors to the master suite.

"Damn." Christy whispered from behind her. "This place cost you a fortune, didn't it?"

"So did the bed, check this out." Demona moved to the side and pressed a few buttons on the side of the bed. The mattress raised up and the hidden compartment underneath pulled up and out, showing the small collection of weapons Demona had purchased.

"Well, that's a good security system." Christy moved around the bed. "How did you activate that?" Demona showed her the hidden control panel with a smug smile.

Christy ran her hand along some of the guns, "No, these are too touchy, I can't have them under my bed." Christy pulled a few grenades out of the collection. "My bed rocks and I don't want the fireworks to come from under it." What was amazing is that Christy wasn't even flirting, or didn't even seem to realize what she was saying, it was stated like a simple fact. Demona studied the female as she put the grenades in a small dresser drawer for now. It was hard not to wonder why a female who was with females would even rock the bed, not to think it was moving enough to make Christy concerned about the grenades. Demona covered up her confused frown and pointed out the master bathroom.

"Not so secret hedonist?" Christy smiled when she noticed the large soaking tub and the doubly large shower.

"I was always in my true form back when I bought this. I needed more space if I showered, and my wings take up more space than yours do, so the tub needed to be that large." Demona explained, but she did like how Christy was studying that tub. "The hot water tank is more than adequate to fill that." Christy may have given a flippant 'sold' comment, but Demona was positive she had her.

"Wow." Christy looked around again and then back at Demona. "This place is amazing, but let's check out my landing pad."

This time Demona followed Christy out to the rooftop garden. The plants were in sad shape and they may need to replace a few. Still, Christy seemed impressed as she walked around.

"Even you should be able to land on this." Demona teased. Christy's landings had gotten better, but she was still clearly a novice. Christy glanced around again. "Shall I order lunch delivered?"

"Sounds good. I'll try that lasagna you were talking about." Christy moved to glance over the wall to see the city beyond the plants. "This is going to work out well. We aren't too far from your work, you can visit me all the time." Christy was still looking out at the city when she said that and Demona was surprised at how good it felt to have someone want her to visit.

They sat down in the living room as they waited for delivery. Demona watched as Christy sighed heavily and looked over at her. "Do you have to go back to work after this?" Demona could see that even if she hadn't cleared the afternoon, she would have done it in this moment.

"No, I cleared the afternoon schedule." She admitted and watched Christy nod to herself.

"After lunch I think we should talk a little more about where I came from." Christy sounded resigned, and a bit unhappy, but Demona didn't protest that it could wait. It sounded like perhaps she'd get some of what she was after today, because the human life she'd heard of already didn't even hint to the female she saw before her now.

After lunch Demona found herself barely able to blink as Christy spoke quietly, her voice cracking at times about the end of the world. Demona moved closer and grasped Christy's hand as the female shared her pain at learning that her world was going to die. Demona gritted her teeth and endured the strong grip that proved that Christy was definitely stronger than a human, and Demona's human form, as Christy talked about her mother's death. Demona saw Christy realizing she was holding too tightly and the grip loosened, but it didn't let go.

"I've never talked about any of this." Christy admitted and Demona gripped the hand holding hers as strongly as she could. Christy's story was bringing back memories of her own horror at walking through the castle and around the grounds, seeing the remains of her clan after the Viking attack. Christy spoke of months or years of loss, and every time a death came up Demona saw the ruined remains of her clan in that story, she was stunned that Christy had even this in common with her.

"I found food when there was none." Christy's voice cracked. "It was a desperate time and I was willing to do anything to stop burying people, children, every day." Christy turned haunted eyes to Demona. "I hunted the soldiers, the gangs, the people who were hoarding the supplies and killing us. I hunted humans for food Demona, and I fed that to my people without telling them what I'd done."

Demona stared with shock at the female in front of her. "You ate humans?" She asked quietly, sure she had heard that wrong.

"I did." Christy spoke softly and just stared at her. Demona felt sick, and her lunch was not sitting well with her. She hated humans, but to eat them seemed so wrong. She stared into Christy's eyes, confused as to how this female had sunk that low. "If it was just me I would have welcomed death instead, but I had a tribe, a clan, to watch out for and I couldn't make myself give up on them. I turned us into cannibals to live long enough to see the end of the world. I don't give up on life, even when I've lost the battle I don't give up. Still, I expected to die with everyone else. My change, the hints that I wasn't human, I was so distracted by the end of the world I never noticed."

Christy looked afraid, and tense, and Demona saw that look was aimed at her. "I will not judge you for wanting your clan to live." Demona whispered and watched tears streak down Christy's face. Christy took a few shaky breaths as Demona struggled to accept that no matter what kind of monster the others thought Demona was, Christy was ten times that, and yet so vulnerable while sharing that information.

The humans in her story were all over the board, she had to fight and kill them to protect others of them. Some sacrificed themselves, some were sacrificed, some betrayed her and others stood firmly at her side. It was a horrible story with few happy moments. Hearing how Christy came to be the woman in front of her was heartbreaking. Demona didn't even question herself when she pulled Christy closer to hold her as she struggled with this story. No one had been there to hold Demona after her own painful losses.

"I found out that I feed on death, I take in energy that's returned to the universe when someone dies." Christy spoke so quietly, and Demona pulled back from her enough to look into her face again. Christy started staring at Demona's hand in her own, rather than looking up. "The asteroid was beautiful, and so deadly and by the time it was coming in to hit I welcomed my death, and the end to the nightmare that had become my life, but that isn't what I got. It landed to the east of us, and I couldn't tell you how far it landed, but I think it might have been Idaho, since it seemed so low when it went over me when I stood on the shore of the Puget Sound. Waves of energy, of death, hit me before the shockwave and I was transformed. I screamed and a portal to my second world appeared. I was tossed into a world that was still alive, one that I thought was just fiction, and my body was altered to be what it is now."

There was a moment of silence that Demona felt needed to be respected and she let Christy hold her hand as she struggled with what she was learning. Demona knew of no creatures that ate death like Christy said she did, at least none that were real.

"I became the last survivor of a world, and I walked around trying to figure out what to do with myself after all of that." Christy shook her head. "It took time to realize that I had powers, that I wasn't what I was looking at in the mirror, that I was something else underneath all of that. I tried creating another little clan of my own, from children that the world wasn't treating right, mutants that society hated, and in that I ended up joining forces with the people fighting to protect mutants from the humans. I joined another war for survival, because I understood what it was to lose and I didn't want other people to feel loss like that."

Demona could see that Christy was still living by that, because Christy was inserting herself into Demona's war to stop the humans from killing her people. Christy just moved from battle to battle, and Demona may have been fighting a thousand years, off and on, but she felt like a hatchling compared to the battles Christy must have seen in those few years. It seemed Christy lived two hundred years in the span of ten to fifteen. So much had happened, and this was probably the brief story of her life as was.

Demona found she respected Christy so much more now. She also was a bit wary of her as well. Christy really was willing to do anything, and it was a bit horrifying really to imagine it. Demona thought she had no limits to what she'd do for her people, but hearing Christy, it made her think she just hadn't found those limits yet.

Christy spoke after another long silence. "I'm a bit of a monster, I hear. I lived in that last world a little over ten years. I fought for them for nearly all that time, I fought beside them, I killed for them, I sacrificed for them, I slept with the enemy for them. Any of my remaining "I'll nevers" died in that world. I know that I really will do anything, anything at all, for people I care about. I won that battle for survival for them. And in the end, when some kid with an odd power was able to show them the monster I used to be, almost everyone turned on me. I was able to count my real friends on my hands, after I'd saved thousands, perhaps millions of lives, in the end I could only trust my teacher, two of my students, and Annie's lovers."

Demona did her best to ignore the tears in her own eyes, and she was surprised at how much it hurt to hear this. Christy was betrayed, it was obvious, of course she would have been. "My teacher, the shapeshifter, she did what she could to draw the government away from where I was. She almost got captured pretending to be me, but she got away, and I left there safe because I pretended to be her as I said my goodbyes. Someone had realized I was meeting up with her and we switched identities to buy me time to run. My students, god, they were just kids when I met them. Erik was taken into custody by the people I used to work with, who were now hunting me. Someone had realized I visited him, and so they were checking to see if he knew where I was. He did, he knew the plan and yet we managed to get so far before Annie's girlfriends told us that they could sense people coming for me while we were preparing. He had to have fought so hard to give us that time. Annie helped arrange a public escape for me, so that everyone would know I left. I did that so they wouldn't go after the few people who had stood by my side, thinking I was still there. Annie found a way to give me the luck spell I told you about, it was an experiment, but she wanted me safe and she did what she could for me. I had to leave them behind, because the people hunting me were catching on. All they would have had to do to catch me was hold onto Erik, and threaten him. I would have had to go back then, knowing they were likely going to lock me up forever or kill me, I would have had to go back. You don't turn your back on someone that was willing to go through hell for you, I was never going to do that."

"Even though they had done that to you, the others." Demona asked softly and watched Christy's face crumble in pain. "You gave them everything, and as soon as they didn't need you anymore, as soon as they realized your skills were so hard won, they betrayed you."

Christy's eyes closed, and her voice was a whisper. "I knew you would understand."

"I do, I do." Demona whispered back.

It took a little time, but Christy calmed down. Demona waited for that before asking any questions, not wanting to push now. If she'd known how hard this story really was, she'd like to think she would have given Christy more time to get comfortable with her before telling it, but Demona knew that without hearing she never would have understood the pain involved.

"What is a mutant?" Demona asked and noticed that Christy seemed reluctant to answer.

"Evolution, a mutant is the result of evolution. They can be born from human parents, but their genetics are on the next level and they are born with powers. Telepaths, healers, telekinetics, shifters, so many different powers." Christy looked up at Demona.

"Humans have the ability to evolve like that?" Demona asked, horrified by the thought of that much power in human hands.

"Humans shunned my kind and tried to kill us." Christy spoke firmly. "In my last world we had to fight to be allowed life, because people feared difference that much. Just like here, it wasn't all the humans, but it only took a few in the right places to make it dangerous."

Demona could sense that this was not a welcome line of questions, and for once she let it go. Christy had shed enough pain for her today. When she looked up Demona found she was surprised to see that it was nearly nightfall. "I'm going to have to change here." She spoke suddenly and Christy looked at her quickly, before following her attention to see the fading sunlight.

"Get out of what you can, I didn't see any clothes here." Christy said even as Demona was kicking off her shoes. Demona was not pleased, she had not wanted to show Christy this part, but she managed to toss the suit jacket off before it hit. The shirt would be a lost cause.

The pain of her body enduring the change was impossible not to scream at and Demona did. Her shirt ripped to let her wings out and her hands and feet always hurt the most for some reason. She stood panting in the main room with a serious looking Christy once the pain stopped. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was keeping you so late."

Demona gave her a disbelieving look. "I think I can forgive that." She managed, still shocked at the apology at all. She took a few steps as she looked for her briefcase. It had a spare set of night clothes in it.

"Your browridge is the same shape as your crown thing." Christy said and Demona paused in opening the briefcase to look up at her. "Why do you wear that crown?"

"I like it." Demona muttered and looked back into her briefcase. The crown highlighted her browridge nicely, made it stick out. It also kept anyone from getting too close to it. Demona grabbed her clothes and moved to the bedroom to change.

"When do you think you'll move in?" Demona asked as she came back out more comfortably dressed.

"Maybe another week, maybe less." Christy's words surprised her. She had expected the answer to be tomorrow. "I think I need to have another hard conversation with the clan before I leave. I've just been waiting for them to absorb the last lesson I had Elisa teach them. Maybe I start that tonight."

"I've tried to talk to them." Demona sighed with the frustration that had caused.

"I think you were too extreme for them to accept. I'm a bit more middle of the track. I've loved humans in the past, and I'm not saying they all have to go. That should be easier for them to accept. They seem to be doing better with that." Christy was still sitting, her arms stretched out along the top of the couch as she stared at Demona. "Can you accept that? I believe some people will need to die, some will need to be stopped in other ways, and some we can just leave alone. If we can find the right mix of action we won't have as much opposition and we can succeed in what we need to do."

Demona frowned, but she nodded. She'd give this a chance and if it didn't work Christy was smart enough to see it wasn't working. Demona could push at that point. Given everything else Christy was willing to do to protect those she cared about, Demona just needed to make sure Christy cared about gargoyles, and perhaps limit her contact with humans so that the caring doesn't backfire by going the other way.

Demona moved to stand behind the couch, behind Christy, and she moved her talons gently through Christy's hair. "You've had a rather hard day." Demona spoke softly, gently. "A rather hard life." She whispered as she moved her hands to rest on Christy's shoulders. "But you aren't alone anymore." Perhaps for her own people, Demona would break one of her 'I'll nevers' as Christy had called them. She needed this female on her side, and Demona would need to do anything she could to get her, because Christy succeeds in what she sets out to do, and Demona was so very tired of failing.

Christy understood as well, and no one had ever done that before. No crime Demona had ever committed would be too much for Christy to accept, no history too horrifying for her to look past. Christy understood so much, and Demona wanted to want her, and wasn't that at least something? Demona wanted to keep her, make her the best gargoyle she could be and have a clan with her, to be not alone anymore seemed a foreign idea after all these years. Wanting to want, she was going to work with that, she was going to make that enough, because she did not want to lose this.

Demona hugged Christy before gliding off, and she held her tight when she did it.

…..

Christy watched as Demona made her way back towards Nightstone. She watched as the gargoyle disappeared from view. "God, I hope that worked." She whispered. She'd let herself feel it all, bared all her pain, in the hopes that Demona would grow the empathy needed in the future. Her luck was all Christy had to navigate that complicated gargoyle.

Christy made sure the front door of her new apartment was locked and she glanced at the kitchen to see what there was already there and what she might need to buy, before moving to the rooftop garden to practice her own gliding. She jumped off and caught the wind to take her back to the castle. Her mood was already rather dark, she might as well see about that other conversation she'd been waiting for.


	66. MM gargoyles part 18

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

The castle was lit well and Christy had no trouble seeing that she had an audience for her upcoming landing. She sighed heavily and took note of who was here, and it looked like the Detective had been invited for dinner and that Brooklyn and Lexington had wandered off. Christy landed as carefully as she could and looked around to see she was once again the center of attention.

"Christy, what were you doing looking like that?" Goliath started to speak up, after the stunned look at her when she landed in the castle wore off. Based on his surprise it was apparent he'd gotten home too late to talk to anyone the night before, and somehow hadn't talked to anyone yet today, even though they must have been awake almost an hour already.

"I was learning to glide," She stopped his words and turned around to stare at the clan leader. It had been a few days since Elisa confirmed her stories, maybe they could talk about this now. Christy really wanted to get it over with, she wanted to move into actually doing something before someone got hurt. "Did Elisa explain to you the damage misguided humans can cause?" She watched the slight flinch in a few gargoyles. They had not brought this up since last time. "I was right, and you didn't want to hear me. I hope next time I tell you something you at least consider it."

"We aren't about to become like Demona, killing them all to punish a few." Goliath spoke up firmly and crossed his arms in front of him, proving his was trying to close her out. "Surely you can see how that is wrong."

"You're right, it is wrong, just like doing nothing is wrong. The answer lies between the two." Christy spoke calmly. She looked around at everyone watching them talk, and the odd looks she was getting from Elisa as she took in the new form was slightly distracting. Christy had to shake that off and refocus on Goliath. She wanted to do this with Hudson and the others around, because he seemed a bit stubborn at times and she didn't care how she got through to them all, as long as she did. "I protect the underdog, the one that needs it the most, and in this world it's your people. I know you don't want to believe that, but it's true. This battle to make sure your race survives is well in effect and I'm late to the party, I'm actually worried I'm too late."

"It is never too late to fight." Goliath spoke and Christy shook her head from side to side.

"At some point it will be impossible to win, even if you do win." He looked puzzled and so she elaborated. "If I wanted to destroy your clan, if I wanted to kill off your clan, if I were Castaway." Christy shook her head and sighed, her tone becoming softer. "I'd only need to kill one gargoyle. Have you even considered that? You are that vulnerable that one death would destroy your entire clan." She saw the puzzled looks on Broadway's face and turned to him, this should matter a hell of a lot to him. "If he wanted to make sure your clan was gone in a hundred years, which gargoyle would he have to kill?"

"Me." Angela spoke quietly.

Christy turned to the sick looking female, her eyes gentling as she took in Angela. The poor female joined this clan later, and now held it all together. "Right, at this moment the entire clan's future is based on you. Just you. Now can you repopulate this clan to a safe size?" Angela's head shook slowly from side to side. "How many gargoyles could you have, if you lived your entire life?"

"Three, lasses only have three." Hudson answered, sparing Angela from this. Christy looked over at him and she could see his sad eyes. He understood what she was saying completely. Did this clan ever let themselves think about this? It was no longer a confrontation, Christy was breaking bad news as gently and firmly as she could, because they needed to accept this to accept what needed to be done to stop it.

"And they couldn't pair up, so that leaves one more generation for this clan, before it disappears." Christy took a shaky breath and looked at Goliath. "Do you know of any clans that are in better shape for survival than your own?"

"There are a couple, but none of them are in a very strong position." Goliath spoke quietly. He looked like he was really thinking about what she was saying, so Christy decided to say it all.

"Three, every female is only capable of three and that's if they live the entire life they have, and they find a male mate. How long will it take to pull your people out of the path of extinction?" Christy let the tears in her eyes fall, rather than cover it up. "If I don't do something soon we have no hope of saving you all for the future and I don't want to see a future without gargoyles. I don't want Demona to see that future she's trying so hard to prevent. She's been fighting this battle alone, and she needed help. It's no surprise she's losing, that's too much pressure for anyone. Anyone would start to lose perspective, to get desperate, to use methods that won't work just because they feel they need to do something and they are just one person." Angela seemed far more receptive to her words than Goliath, but even he was listening now.

Christy took a shaky breath, it was hard to tell anyone something like this. She'd been told something similar at one time and she understood that pain. She still hated the woman that told them all it was ending on her home world, but that was because there was no hope, there was a hint of hope here now. "The thing is at this point, just stopping the killing isn't enough. If I had a magic wand and could just make all the humans stop the killing, there is a good chance that gargoyles will still go extinct within a few more generations. There just aren't enough to continue."

Angela started to cry and Broadway pulled her into a hug. Christy hated hurting them, but it needed to be done. Still, it was time to point out there was hope.

'I don't know if that means more money needs to go into learning about cloning, or if money needs to be spent on finding ways to increase the number of kids a gargoyle can have, but something else HAS to happen. I'm late to the party, and this war is almost lost already. I haven't been able to make myself tell Demona this yet, to point out how the battle she's fought alone for a thousand years is almost over and she's not on the winning side. She's just so happy to have help now, that she hasn't taken the time to consider that I'm too late. It's going to take the humans' science to save you all. The people that caused this will be needed to reverse it." Christy shook her head and tried to ignore the tears in so many eyes. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, I wish I had better news, but I'm going to do everything I can to try and fix this. And yes, I may break laws and I may have to kill a few people, but I will not kill off the human race, because doing that is condemning you all to death as well. I'll show Demona that at some point, when she's willing to hear it. I'm working on making her more willing to hear that. If you want to help ME save you, then at least stay out of my way. This is what I do, I fight for life, and I fight hard and I fight dirty. It's a fight you should want me to win. "

"Okay, you think about it." Christy spoke softer, seeing a lot of gargoyles that appeared to be beyond their ability to take in information, they looked a bit shocked. It was a lot she was asking them to pick up lately and this was just on the heels of learning that misguided humans were deadly too. "If you go after me though, gloves will be off because I'm not losing this. I'd fight with everything I have and even if you won, you'd hate yourself for it because you'd really be losing. I'm needed here."

Christy got to her rooms easily after that, no one was even considering following her. She found Xanatos and Fox had come out and they stood solemnly as she walked by. He spoke quietly. "I'll see if I can get some numbers, projections. They will all have to see that to really believe, especially her."

"Good." She nodded, it was a good idea, proof because tomorrow they may want to deny what she said. It wasn't like she hadn't gone into denial when she heard that humans were going to go extinct in her home world, she wouldn't be surprised if the gargoyles tried that as well. "It would help if you could find out what went wrong with the clones." Christy spoke just as softly, stopping a moment in front of them. "That might be the answer, I don't like it, but we're well past desperate times. We need slip a few extra eggs under poor Angela at the very least, ones that don't share genetics with this clan already, because we need more than one generation here. If we could move DNA from other clans into this area it would help. This is going to be huge, worldwide, or it isn't going to work."

"We should have a meeting, do some planning." Fox spoke up.

Christy nodded, and glanced back at the clan. She'd leave them out of it for now, because she needed people willing to consider solutions, and Goliath was likely going to have to be dragged into the light. Her eyes did meet Elisa's though. "Get her to come too; we need her to talk them into whatever will work, that means we need to convince her that it's time to step well out of the box."

"What about Demona? Are you planning on including her in this meeting?" Xanatos asked.

Christy started to walk, with the couple moving with her. "There are a few legs of this effort and I'm going to bring her into this one after I've shown her I'm serious about the other. We need a decisive victory to give her hope back to her, and that is when these other ideas will sound better. We'll fight and deal with the threat, and you guys can work on the repopulation problem." Christy stopped at the elevator doors. "I'm late to the party, but that just means I have to party harder." Her expression was a grim smile. "I'm going to destroy Castaway and his people, completely destroy them. I'm going to go after the District Attorney, I don't like her attitude. I'm going to set up a few nice moments for the Mayor so he doesn't even consider doing something to piss me off. We have to control New York, we can't branch out until we're secure here."

The elevator doors opened, and Christy shifted to her human form and stepped inside, looking back at the billionaires that would make this possible. "Tell me when the meeting is, and I'll be there. I'm moving out soon though, so it would be nice to have it in the next few days. You should have seen the apartment she offered me, it's amazing." She gave Fox a tiny grin of triumph. The doors closed and Christy let out a long breath. They'd need some research before meeting, so she was pretty sure it wouldn't be tomorrow.

….

The meeting ended up being scheduled a few days out, like she suspected and so Christy had the next day to herself. With one date left, and her time living near the clan down to a few more days, Christy spent the next evening stalking one of the gargoyles, in spite of her knowing better. Demona was driving her a little insane, because Christy was really going to do it, just to attract her. It seemed like an accident, slipping into the room he was in, but it wasn't. She'd noticed him wander off alone and followed.

She had taken to wearing her gargoyle form that night, and when she walked across the room to see if there were any good dvd's to watch she saw him watching her out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over the collection, all while watching him watch her. He liked what she looked like, it was easy with him. Christy ran a finger over the dvd spines slowly, caressing the edge as she pretended to read the titles, before pulling one out to read the back of it. She looked up as if just noticing him. "Have you ever seen this? Is it good?"

He moved closer to look at the box she held. "Yeah, that's a good one." He looked up. "I thought chicks liked the romantic comedies?"

Christy shook her head and grinned. "I'm a superspy, I don't think you can call me a 'chick'." She pointed at another movie. "I can't watch those anymore, I can't stop myself from criticizing their missions. If you do it right, there is no car chase."

"I guess so." He gave her a grin, and even with his different shaped face she could tell she had him, in fact she had too much of him. This was going to be a delicate mission indeed.

A sound down the hall drew her attention to the doorway. She did not want anyone joining them. "Hey," she looked back at him. "Want to watch this with me?"

"Ah," His eyes widened. "Yeah, sure." He spoke too fast for it to be smooth.

"Great," She smiled at him. "Let's go." She started for the door, and she noticed him look at the tv in the room, puzzled by her action. "I have a tv in my room."

"Oh," Brooklyn grinned. "Okay." He followed her easily and she led him off where they wouldn't be interrupted.

He glanced at her a lot during the movie, and perhaps every third time he did that, Christy managed to rub her forehead, and every other time she did that she made sure to do it really slow. She'd been here a few times, missions that required seduction worked better if the other person thought it was their idea, and while this was in no way a large seduction, based on how they'd reacted to the idea of being touched there it was a seduction.

The movie paused and she hadn't done it. Turning she saw Brooklyn giving her an odd look. "Um, did you still want," His words trailed off, and his red skin became a hint redder. "Did you still want to feel my horns?"

Christy smiled for a moment, but let it fade obviously. "But I was told it was intimate."

"It's not that bad." He gave her a hint of a smile, clearly trying for suave. "I mean, we keep it right out there, it's not like it's under a loin cloth or anything." He teased just a little.

"Well I do want a browridge of my own." Christy studied his carefully, pausing long enough to seem to be considering it, before looking him in the eye. "But you realize I'm gay right, it wouldn't actually mean anything."

"ah, no, no," He shook his head like, of course, this is nothing, but she could see his blush.

Her expression was more serious, as she took Fox's advice about this. "You realize I'm trying to make myself attractive for a reason." She watched him, "I want Demona to find me attractive, that's why I want a brow ridge. She doesn't seem into my human form, so I want to try a gargoyle one."

He frowned and looked away for a moment. "I don't know why you'd want that harpy." He grumbled under his breath.

"But I do." Christy didn't let herself defend or become upset, she spoke softly. "Can I still touch?" She asked hesitantly, trying to draw him back in.

"Um, ah, sure." He stammered and moved just a little too quickly to get closer. Christy ignored the over eager display and reached out to slowly run her fingers, as she shifted her hands to ones she knew better, along his horn, slowly moving her touch across his forehead.

His eyes closed and he made a soft moaning noise, but Christy ignored it as she took advantage of the moment. One thing that caught her eye was that he was getting a loin cloth tent, but something about how it developed was wrong. Christy had worn a penis before, played a man, and an erection rose up, but the tent was just pushing straight out in an upward direction. Christy covered her frown before he opened his eyes again, but she was starting to think the clan had something very different under their loin cloths than what she'd seen before. It just didn't move the same. Were the women different as well? Christy wondered who she could even ask, but she pushed that out of her mind and focused on creating a brow ridge of her own.

Later a grinning Brooklyn left her room, and Christy saw Fox smirking at her in the hall when she looked around, before caressing her own breasts with a teasing look on her face. Christy rolled her eyes and shifted to show Fox her new browridge, she'd altered the horns a bit and she'd let Brooklyn feel them to make sure they seemed right, it still didn't feel as intimate as they claimed. She closed the door to Fox's laughter.

…


	67. rp sh voyager part 22

Round peg, Square hole - Voyager

Christy was startled when her shirt was ripped opened with borg strength, and her eyes widened in shock, but Christy didn't stop her. The only reason buttons didn't bounce off walls was because once they were separated from Christy they ceased to exist. Seven didn't seem to notice the oddness of that, because the blonde ex-borg was watching her own hands caressing Christy's breasts. "This feels right." Was spoken softly and Christy couldn't help but smile just a little.

"My clothes are easier to get out of than yours, did you want to be topless?" Christy asked, her voice a little tight, and the hard caress to her nipple didn't help her ability to talk. When Seven paused, Christy ran her own hands over Seven's very ample breasts and raised up on her legs a little so she could stare down into Seven's face.

"You are aroused? Your eyes are glowing, I cannot see." Seven spoke as she stared into Christy's eyes.

"Damn right I am." Christy muttered and leaned down to kiss her. It took everything she had not to whisper into Seven's ear a demand to be fucked. Christy ached, physically ached, for Seven to do more, but she gritted her teeth and endured the waves of desire as Seven explored her breasts, her stomach, all unafraid. Seven wasn't tentative, and it was hard to keep reminding herself that Seven was still a virgin.

"We need to get you some other type of clothes, so I can get to you." Christy complained as her hands had nothing but biosuit underneath them. She could feel Seven, but this was getting one sided and Christy wasn't sure if that was better or worse, for her guilt at least. When this need faded, Christy was worried she'd feel the guilt, but she didn't want to stop. "We need to design a two piece for you to wear." Christy thought out loud, and then leaned in to kiss Seven.

"I have read that nipples are very sensitive." Seven spoke once Christy pulled away from kissing her and Christy watched as Seven stared at the breasts in front of her. "And that oral stimulation can be,"

"Fuck, do it." Christy gasped as she realized where this was going. Her body arched backwards, pushing her breasts up. "Fuck, Seven, I'm sorry, I need. You don't have to, I'm sorry." A mission like the one she just came off of was always harder, the guilt twirling around the need death gave her. Her monstrous powers had led to more than a few nights like this, and Christy was trying, but when Seven said things like that it was nearly impossible not to give her opinion. Christy started to pull away, embarrassed, but hands behind her back didn't let her go, and Christy gasped as Seven leaned down and took a hard nipple into her mouth. "Oh god." Christy gasped and her body jerked at the first suckling motion.

"Yes," Christy whispered, her back arching, pushing her breasts harder into Seven's mouth. "Oh, like that, just like that. Don't stop." Christy gritted her teeth and held Seven's head to her. "Oh god, just like that," She was panting, and it was amazing. Seven suckled and bit just a little and Christy was beyond thought. She grabbed Seven's hand and put it over her other breast, waiting until she felt Seven moving it. "Seven, please, don't stop. Oh god, yes." Christy could barely breath, and she could feel the tightening, the aching. "Oh god, just like that. Don't stop, please don't stop." Christy's body shook, a little, but she wasn't going to go over the edge with just this, and she couldn't go further with Seven now, even though it would take so little, a thought and she'd have her pants off, a touch and she'd be gone. Still, Christy let Seven's touch stir her up, let her make it so hard to stop, and when she couldn't take it anymore Christy gently pulled Seven's lips from her body and stared into piercing blue eyes. Christy let out a breath as she took in slightly swollen lips. "Seven." Christy was trying to say something, but her mind was stalled for a moment.

"Was that alright?" Seven asked softly.

"Oh Seven," Christy sighed and gave the ex-borg a small smile. "It was perfect." She reassured her. "I hope you're okay, I didn't mean to make demands, it just felt so good." Christy searched for any shame, any feeling of embarrassment, anything in Seven that would mean she'd hurt the blonde. "I hope you know you can always tell me no." Her need was easing off, and the throbbing wasn't so insistent.

"Can I put my mouth on the other one?" Seven asked and Christy chuckled before she could stop herself. Seven gave her a confused look.

"Yes, if you want to." Christy lifted her body up a bit again, after having sat back into Seven's lap.

"Can you achieve orgasm without sexual intercourse?" Seven spoke slowly, staring up at her. Christy felt the blush on her face.

"Sometimes that happens, when I'm already so close, but it's rare." Christy licked her lips and leaned down to kiss Seven. "After missions like the one I just had, I'm a bit easier to get off, and you are so beautiful. It was close, very close." Christy leaned to the side and kissed the implant on Seven's neck. "Do you want me to touch you?" Christy asked softly into Seven's ear.

"I believe I would prefer to see how you respond to your left breast being stimulated." Seven said with a hint of a smile and turned her head to take the neglected nipple into her mouth.

"Oh," Christy let out the sound like it was air leaking out of a tire. She tilted her head back and moaned just a little. "That's nice." She whispered. She gently caressed Seven's hair, which was become a bit disorganized because Christy was messing up the order of it all. After a little while Christy pulled Seven's head back and kissed her slowly, and deeply.

"The zipper to my biosuit is on my back." Seven told her after a moment. "I will need to stand to remove it." That was how Christy found out she was going to be allowed to reciprocate, and she smiled just a little at the simple factual statement, before slipping off of Seven's lap, to give Seven room to stand.

Christy took Seven's hand and helped her stand. "Bedroom?" Seven gave her a questioning look. "Can we take this to my bedroom?" Christy asked quietly. "I won't do more than you did, but I want to move beyond the couch." Seven's first time being touched like this needed to be more than a couch make out session and Christy wanted to be able to worship her properly.

They walked to the bedroom and Christy could see no nervousness in Seven at all. If it had been her first time she'd be nervous, but Seven was just fine. Seven pulled the biosuit down, also pulling her arms out of the sleeves. When she started to bend to lower it further Christy stopped her. "No, not all the way." Christy said and gently caressed the exposed skin of Seven's arm as she said it. "Not more than I did." Christy was topless now, her ruined shirt removed with a thought, because she didn't want to deal with it now.

"I will design a new biosuit for this activity." Seven told her while standing up, her upper part of her suit hanging from her hips. Christy smiled and nodded, but her eyes were taking in pale skin, and the occasional borg implant just accented how perfect Seven really was.

"You are beautiful." Christy spoke softly and watched Seven's eyes and the small smile that crossed her lips.

"You are not repelled by my implants." Seven spoke softly, clearly knowing it was true.

Christy moved closer, and caressed Seven's shoulder, running her hand down to an implant on a shoulder blade. "As long as they are not hurting you, I think they are a little sexy." Moving closer to kiss Seven, there was skin and warmth and softness as Christy's body leaned into Seven's. "Do you want to lie down?"

"Is that what I should do?" Seven asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Only if it feels right." Christy added softly, as she finally let her hands move to caress the outer edges of Seven's breasts. She leaned forward and kissed Seven's clavicle slowly, licking it gently and the ex-borg's breath caught. A wicked smile crossed Christy's lips as she leaned down lower and put her lips on the outer swell of a perfect left breast.

"Christy, move your oral stimulation," Seven started to speak and her words faded off as Christy anticipated where and did it before Seven could finish asking. A soft moan escaped Seven's lips. The nipple in Christy's mouth tightened, and Christy moved a hand to make sure the other one was not completely neglected. "I believe I do not wish to stand." Seven managed to speak, but her voice was a little shaky. There was a tiny protesting sound when Christy stopped what she was doing so Seven could move. "I am aroused." Seven told her and Christy didn't need the report, she could feel it in Seven's body, hear it in her voice, and see it in her eyes. It was a powerful feeling, taking such a strong woman and showing her something like this.

Christy followed Seven onto the bed, crawling over her, caressing her as she did it, before she resumed what had started to make Seven so 'aroused'. Seven started breathing through her mouth and she was a little tense, but when Christy started to pull back, a strong borg hand kept her from moving away. Christy took the time to worship Seven's breast completely.

"If I want more?" Seven asked when Christy finally pulled back and was able to look down at her.

"I think I might feel bad if I took you tonight, after the day I've had. I don't want our first time to be influenced by my powers like that." Christy answered honestly, but Seven also probably needed time to adjust to the fact she could feel aroused like this. Christy kissed her slowly. "I'm so glad you're okay. You're existence is vital to my own." Christy spoke the way Seven did, to make sure there was no miscommunication. Seven's eyes softened and Christy was kissed so tenderly.

…..


	68. FD New Moon part 18

Floatation Device – New Moon

Christy took a moment to stare at her own eyes in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. One question she'd had since she got here was answered, at least partly. Her main power, her ability to take in death energy, still existed. Without bloodlust, since no blood was being spilt, Christy found she sensed the moment Laurent died. It was a little reassuring to know that power that had been first and been so core to who she was, was still there. She'd have to experiment with it a bit to see if she only sensed vampires now, or if she could sense humans if she wasn't in the middle of feeding at the time. Bloodlust might have just overshadowed the typical reactions.

Her eyes weren't glowing, and were still that vibrant red, so Christy didn't need to explain that much just yet. She followed a nervous Bella out of the bathroom. "Just keep your distance from Irina if she doesn't approach you. Give her time, but everything is okay." Christy offered quietly, still knowing even Irina probably heard that.

"There is no evidence that we've used the fireplace for anything unusual." Eleazer spoke, and Bella couldn't hear it. Christy was grateful for the heads up, she'd forgotten to even think about that.

As Bella stepped into the main room, Christy noted her eyes went to the broken dining table and stared at it for a puzzled moment, before looking around at the coven in the room.

To break the tension in the air Christy sighed heavily. "I'm sorry that I have no electricity. This place is rather boring without it." She apologized to all her current 'guests'.

"We will take care of that." Tanya spoke up from the love seat she was sitting on. "That is, if you want us to move here until this is resolved." Her voice was a bit unsure.

Christy paused, considering that and given how much guard duty was about to be necessary, she had to nod yes. "I think that's a good idea." She said and then pulled out a dining table chair to sit on it, Bella quietly took the seat next to her.

Christy glanced over at the living room portion of the main room and noticed the two of them had almost a complete audience, Irina was still a bit distracted, and understandably so. "I'm fine with sharing the house, and if you can get the power that would be great. I do have a treaty with the local shapeshifters though, and I think we need to talk to them about Victoria." Christy grimaced a little. "I lied to get that treaty, I'll need your help to maintain that. I told them I was 'family' to the Cullens."

"And they believed that?" Kate asked, staring at Christy's red eyes.

"I killed a rapist that was attacking the Alpha's ex-girlfriend. It made them a little more agreeable. The Alpha made an official claim that I am not a human drinker, that the bastards I feed on don't deserve to be called humans, and so we could have that treaty. I could kill rapists in town and they'd be fine with it."

"Oh," Kate's eyes widened just a little.

"I don't advertise that Bella's in training to be changed, they would have an issue with that, but there is a good size loophole that will let me change her when it comes time and still honor that treaty. I believe I have a more lenient treaty than the Cullens do actually. They are just kids, they don't know how this all works yet, they don't word things properly." Christy explained

After a moment of debating, Christy sighed. "I also have a future wolf that no one knows is turning that I'm looking out for. She's had a rough time lately, and it's only going to get rougher. She might visit me and I want her to always feel like she can visit me, but they all smell a little unpleasant."

"You made friends with a shifter? That is impressive, what Carlisle and Edward said about them last time they were living in this area didn't make them seem too friendly to our kind." Tanya spoke up with a searching look aimed at Christy.

"She's a future wolf, there is a good chance when she really is a shifter she won't be allowed to talk to me anymore. The term Alpha is absolute with them, he could order anyone of them to do anything and they would have to obey. If he doesn't want Leah to be my friend, it will be over as soon as she shifts." Christy explained and then glanced at Bella, before looking back at the Denali Sisters watching her. "I'm kind of friendly with one of the elders, but he has a heart condition. If he comes over, please move human slowly, I don't want him scared. He's going to die very soon and I don't want him doing that here."

"I assume you are hoping the shifters will help us fight?" Eleazer spoke slowly and Christy could see the studying he was doing of her, she was a bit of a mystery and she knew it.

"Yes, I believe they'd be willing if I told them what Victoria is doing, and I'm hoping to minimize the border tricks she'd pull. Victoria has a gift of evading danger, it's like self-preservation on steroids and she would find that border even if she didn't know about it and she'd dance it keeping us from being able to catch her." Christy shook her head. "Without the Cullens here, my treaty stands and I'm going to blur that border a bit. If the wolves won't let us come on their land, fine, I'm gonna give them a neutral zone out of ours. It would help, don't know if it would help enough, but it's a start."

"Speaking of gifts, can you tell us a bit more about yours now?" Tanya asked and Christy ran her hand through her hair as she considered that one.

"Mine is an odd one." Christy could hear Bella's heart beating just a little faster and gave the girl a small smile to reassure her. "My whole story is an odd one." Christy admitted softly and relaxed as she got ready to share a few things they might believe, or at least in a way they might believe it. "Cliffnotes version, I absorb the energy people give off when they die and I can use it to create portals to other worlds." All the golden eyes in the room widened. "I had developed this power as a human, or mutant, since I had a pretty strong power I wasn't really fully human. I used it and slammed into the ME of this world, who had this body." Christy patted her chest twice. "Well, now it's my body and I'm a vampire. It was a bit of a shock to become a vampire so suddenly, and this body is rather firm, so my other powers just aren't working, except my death energy absorbing still works."

"It does?" Bella asked.

"Seems to be working." Christy offered quietly, not elaborating that it was Laurent's death that showed her that. She looked back at Tanya, who was studying her with a slight frown on her face. "The body has been a vampire for a little over ten years, I've been a vampire for a couple of months."

"Cute, I saw Sliders too when it was out." Kate muttered, clearly disbelieving. "The body snatching was a nice touch though."

"Kate, wait." Tanya whispered too quietly, her words slow. She then stared at Christy again. "I couldn't judge most of that, but when you said you've only been a vampire for a few months, that was the truth."

"You mean we either have Quinn of the Sliders playing around with different worlds or we have a newborn here?" Kate's voice rose.

"There is no way she's a newborn. She is perfectly fine sitting next to Bella." Carmen spoke up, her voice more hesitant than the others.

"That is true." Eleazar spoke up and stared at her a little strangely again. It made Christy feel like he was looking for evidence of her powers. "Newborns are not able to be near humans for any length of time, the blood is too much to take. You may not be a newborn, but just months, only months, and you take her out hunting with you." He shook his head, clearly impressed.

"Is it really that unusual that Christy can take me hunting?" Bella asked, and got a few more vampire eyes on her and off of Christy.

"Very unusual. We pick the better smelling prey when we hunt, which is why we make sure we're far from humans when we finally let instinct take over." Tanya spoke up. "Humans are always better smelling."

Christy just grinned when Bella looked at her. It wasn't like she wasn't used to being unusual. "Remember Bella, being different just makes you special." Christy teased in a fake voice. Her voice went back to her own. "As for the inside information, that isn't my doing. I don't see the future. Someone else had the power to see into this world from my last world, and she wrote down what she saw. I read it, and here I am. My being here changes some things, but so far I still think I have an edge. I have a few months of insider information left, but I'm hoping to make it obsolete quickly." Christy liked the new explanation she had, and she might use it all the time, it took the pressure off of her and put it all on Stephenie Meyer for writing those books.

Christy turned to Bella. "Bella uses her powers constantly, she can't turn them off." Christy pointed the stares at the human in the room, so that no one took Bella for granted. She was also trying to keep things light for a little while, they had a lot to do, but some trust, at some level had to come first or the vampires Christy had hoped would help could become a problem themselves. "She's a mental shield, and while that's a part of my own power and how I control mine, it's her complete power. I have no idea if she's stronger or not, already, before being turned." She did know that Bella would have the ability to share that shield as a vampire though, but she hadn't even told Bella she had knowledge of her as a vampire yet. Bella should hear that privately when it was time.

"I used to say humans rarely showed a full power, just a tendency, but now we have the two of you." Eleazar spoke slowly.

"I am pretty sure it will become more common. Humans evolve you know. Alice was like us too, before she was turned." Christy thought of her last world. Her words were said casually, but she did kind of wonder if it was vampires that kept the mutant population down in this world. Bella's blood smelled better than normal after all, maybe that was a normal thing for humans with powers.

"So you came from a whole different world?" Kate asked with clear shock in her voice, as she started to believe. "And you know things about our world already, from another human?"

"This is only one of many, so very many." Christy told Kate slowly. "I've been to two others, before I came here. And the human that could see this world was in both of those worlds, or a version of her, her eye firmly on this one."

The shock and minor questions lasted a few moments, but finally it was Irina that spoke up and everyone else quieted. "So you knew I'd die because of Laurent, and you stopped it. How did I die?"

Christy sighed and gave Irina a sympathetic look. "You were so eager to believe he was innocent, and it wasn't me that stopped him, it was the shifters. The Cullens came back in that story, after Bella nearly killed herself." Christy glanced at Bella, and the girl looked too pale. Christy reached out and took her hand. "There are other ways to get them back if you want that, don't do that to me." Christy spoke to Bella softly, a little concerned that she might have given her ideas. She looked over at the spellbound vampires, "And they asked for your help with Victoria, the help you are giving me, but you said no. You stayed distant, because you hated the shifters that lived here and the Cullen's wouldn't let her go after revenge. You saw something that made you think the Cullen's had broken the law and you went to the Volturi, who were all too eager to go after the Cullens, they wanted to steal Alice, and wouldn't have minded Edward and Bella as well." Tension was growing in the room. "The confrontation didn't go well, and the Volturi killed you to try and gain an upper hand with your family, who stood with the Cullens. You died because you refused to believe Laurent was guilty of so much, and your desire for revenge clouded everything. That's why we needed you to believe this time, why I took your call when I saw you were on the phone."

Whatever language they spoke was old and Christy understood nothing, but the fact that they were shocked and hurt. The other two sisters ended up in the same space, holding Irina tight. Carmen and Eleazar moved closer as well. That was apparently the last straw, they reached a point where the Denali's asked about rooms, and Christy sent them upstairs while planning, for tonight, to stay in the main room with Bella. It was the only heated one, so Bella was going to need it.

….

Christy brought Bella blankets for the couch, and then sat down on it next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, but it was obvious they'd have no privacy now. Most of the Denali's had left to hunt, but not all of them.

"You're going through so much to keep me safe." Bella spoke slowly.

"You're worth it." Christy smiled gently at her, "It isn't like I don't come with baggage, sure, you have a vengeful vampire after you, but really, what's that, it's nothing." Bella gave her a weak smile and Christy spoke more seriously. "I will do anything for the people I care about, and what I need to do for you is in no way the hardest I've ever had to deal with."

"They left me to this. You said I had to try and kill myself to get them back." Bella took a shaky breath. "I don't know that I want them back if that's what it took to get them here. I had to have been a mess, I was a mess before you came, and my pain wasn't enough to bring them back. They were going to let me live with that."

"They were stupid, very stupid." Christy agreed. "Personally I blame him for most of it. He sees into their heads and he manipulated them into agreeing to things they didn't want to agree to, because he was convinced he knew best, and they have some stupid idea that he had the right to make decisions for you, and that they owed him something for their own mistakes in the past. To me that says he played them, and he didn't hold back. Still, they deserve some blame, in my opinion." Christy almost expected tears, but there was just a grimace. "I'll do my best to not make your decisions, but to make sure you always have what you need to make your own. If you chose wrong, it's still your choice to make, and I'll support it."

"God, why couldn't you be Edward?" Bella said bitterly. "You wouldn't have abandoned me like this, for my own good. I'm sure he did it for my own good, without ever asking what I wanted, without even considering it."

"I can't be your Edward anymore, my shapeshifting power is gone." She smiled at Bella. "But if you decide you want a Christy instead, just ask me out." She teased.

Bella's eyes widened. "You were a shapeshifter, like," Bella's lips moved exaggeratedly as she put no sound to the last word, "Mystique?"

"That's why we became partners, no one else could follow her anywhere." Christy moved to sit back on the couch, partly laying actually. "And yes, I could have taken a man's shape and did before, but those days are over. This body is too hard, it doesn't change."

"Wow, and I thought meeting vampires was strange." Bella said but then gave Christy a hint of a smile.

"Come here, let me keep you cold." Christy smirked as she pulled Bella into her arms, so that Bella was partly laying on her. "I'm going to want to keep you close until this is dealt with, but please tell me if I'm getting annoying." Christy softly into Bella's ear, and stared over her shoulder at the fire. "I don't want you to feel like you're imprisoned, just protected." Christy remembered how Edward had dealt with this and she wasn't going to make those mistakes.

"Are you like Mystique in other ways?" Bella asked after adjusting to the new position, her voice slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You said she was a lesbian." Bella whispered, and Christy took notice of the position she had Bella in finally. It was far too intimate, but Christy hadn't thought twice about doing it.

"Is this not okay, because I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Christy spoke seriously and started to move her arms, which had been holding Bella comfortably.

"No, no, this is fine." Bella grabbed the arms Christy was moving and tugged a little as if trying to put them back, so Christy did that. "I just wondered."

"Oh, well, yeah." Christy admitted, and Bella's heart didn't beat faster and she didn't pull away.

"So I guess you two?"

"Yeah, we did." Christy smiled just a little, as Bella moved to sit up and face her. There was no disgust, no judgment and Christy, seeing that missing, was a little amused by the curiosity in Bella's eyes. "Friends, good, close friends, with benefits. I wouldn't have left a true partner behind when I left, I would have either fought harder to stay or taken her with me. No she was starting to fall in love with someone else and our 'with benefits' were on the out."

Bella frowned a little. "Of course you wouldn't pull an Edward and disappear."

"Never." Christy spoke firmly, making sure Bella understood she did not agree with him in any way.

"She was stupid not to snatch you up, no one would have been better." Bella muttered the compliment under her breath and Christy squeezed Bella's hand in appreciation.

"Thanks" Christy could see Bella was tired. "Did you want to just go to bed? It's been a hell of a day." Christy started to get up off of Bella's make shift bed when Bella's eyes looked even more tired at the mention of sleep.

"Can you stay? I'm sure I'll have nightmares after today," Bella's words trailed off. "I don't want to be alone."

"I wasn't going to leave you. I gave my bedroom up to Tanya, I was really hoping you'd share tonight." Christy spoke gently. "Regardless of what I may have done in the past, I do prefer to at least know the people I sleep with." She teased.

"You don't sleep." Bella smiled.

"Exactly."

Christy could hear Tanya chuckle from the room she'd given up. Tanya had been the one already hunting when the day started and was the one that didn't need to now.


	69. FD New Moon part 19

Floatation Device – New Moon

Bella took a while to fall asleep, but she did. Christy had a Harry Potter book in her hand and was reading it by the light from the fire, as she sat loveseat in full view of the couch should Bella open her eyes. She could hear Tanya coming down the stairs and a slow human pace, and looked up to see the blonde glancing at Bella on the couch before stepping into the room. "You two sound very close." Tanya spoke quietly, clearly keeping Bella's sleeping in mind.

"We were both alone. She has a dad she lives with, but they aren't close. Her mother isn't close either, even though Bella will claim they are, they aren't. She had no one to turn to, and even if she were close with someone she couldn't tell anyone anything without editing it to pieces." Christy studied the sleeping girl. "And I was alone, all alone, again. Starting up in a new world is hard." Her eyes moved back to Tanya. "How close was Irina to Laurent?" She finally asked, they were alone after all.

"He was charming." Tanya sighed and looked at the fire they'd used to kill him. "And she tends to jump into things fully once she finally commits. It took some work to get through to her, but he put in the time and it seemed like she was going to finally have a mate. We've all be disappointed over the years, we've been alive long enough to play house with the wrong one a few times before having it fall apart, but we always hope." Her golden eyes moved back to Christy. "When we switched our diet to animals, it made meeting possible mates a bit harder. Not many vampires will understand, it seems like we're judging if we don't eat the way they do, or they like to share the thrill of the hunt, but moose or bear aren't what they are after. He said he was willing to change, that was a first and so his slips ups and accidents were just considered part of learning control, I never noticed how carefully he worded things, I didn't want to look too hard, I didn't want to find something I'd have to tell her about."

"People in love rarely listen when you tell them something isn't right." Christy spoke softly. "So you have to bite your tongue and just wait for the pain to hit them, for them to have to see. That is hard." Christy was thinking of Bella in that moment. Edward would come back and it was going to be a hard battle not to point out his flaws, to demand Bella deserves better. She was going to have to learn to stand aside and hope she'd instilled enough self-confidence and strength into Bella, giving her enough chances to grow, that he wouldn't put her light out again.

"She'll be fine, in time. Being able to hear it from him, believing it, made a difference." Tanya leaned forward. "You made a difference, and I can't thank you enough for saving my sister. We will do what we can to spare your coven any losses as well."

"Christy, I don't want to eat lawyer, I'll get sick." Bella mumbled in her sleep and Christy turned to stare at the girl, who was sleep talking.

Tanya chuckled as Bella just tried to roll over, never waking, but on the couch she barely moved before she gave up.

"Okay, I'll try to remember not to feed her lawyer." Christy playfully grimaced and then shifted her attention to Tanya again.

"You will really let her live on our diet though?" Tanya asked after Bella didn't say anything more for another minute. "A diet you don't plan to switch to."

"If that's what she wants." Christy shrugged. "I just think I can do more good with my diet, and the animals have it bad enough with what the humans are doing to them, but not everyone can handle killing something that can talk back, even if they are soulless bastards. I don't expect she could live on my diet, it would bother her."

"I've never seen a mixed coven before, not on this issue."

"Well, we'll manage." Christy's voice went quieter. "If she stays with me, we'll manage. I'm not sure it will work if the Cullens are back though. I think they might try to make me change or drive me away. I can't say I'm eager to meet them now, she's all I have and they'll think they have a greater claim on her, even though they left."

"You told us not to tell anyone about her," Tanya motioned toward Bella, "but more help would only make this easier, and faster."

"If Bella says she wants them back, or if the situation gets so bad we need the numbers, we'll try to call them, but I will not bring them back before Bella is ready to deal with them. She was a mess when I found her," Christy looked at Bella as she said that. "You could just see she was disconnected, making the motions, but she was dying inside. He hit every one of her insecurities on his way out, all of her fears, and he did some of it on purpose to make it easier for him to leave her, easier on him. They let him hurt her." Christy heard the hint of a growl in her own voice. "I'm inclined to give her as much Cullen free time as I can, they don't respect her, they don't listen to her and I'm trying to make her strong enough to deal with that. If they come back too soon she'll become their doormat again."

"They loved her, they had to have in order to do all of this." Tanya protested.

Christy knew she needed Tanya's cooperation and she thought before she spoke. "Yes, they did love her, but they were smothering her with it. Especially him."

"You rarely say his name."

"She used to go catatonic when she heard it. I've learned not to say it. It breaks her a little more every time she hears one of their names. I'm surprised she got through tonight so well." Christy grimaced. "She'll have to see them again to finish healing, but she's barely scabbed over right now and I want to give her time to grow enough to deal with them. Once the Cullens are back they will object to me, and to the work we're doing to repair the damage they did. I'm having Bella make lot of decisions, having her plan out two lives, and making her chose the age she wants to be turned at. I want her to put a lot of thought into what being turned will mean to her before it happens, so that she doesn't regret it. I want her to wait, to chose an age that will give her the most opportunities to explore life fully. A teenager is too young, redoing high school forever would make existence monotonous, and if she were older she could explore careers, see the world, do so much more without having to build up a child's cover. HE is still a child, regardless of his age, and the repetitiveness of his life has never let him grow up. A grown up wouldn't have messed this relationship up this badly. I want more for her."

"You don't just mean a better life than the younger Cullens when you say that, you don't want her back with him." Tanya spoke slowly after a moment.

"The book that was written had her taking him back, and he was worse than before. Hell, he thought he knew better how to take care of a human than someone who was human would know. I don't believe he respected her at all, and she's not a child with unreasonable requests. If I had to trust either one of them to do the right thing it would be her, not him, and yet he doesn't listen to her." Christy's voice went quieter and she stared into Tanya's eyes. "He is emotionally abusive, and borders on verbally so with her. He thinks he is doing the right thing, it isn't hate that causes it, but I swear to god if I witness it I will make him pay. He ripped her down like this, you aren't even seeing the worst of it and I don't want him to do that to her again. She's capable of so much more and I love her, I can't let her be controlled by him."

"I didn't think he'd be that way." Tanya frowned. "But you aren't lying to me."

Christy gave a grim smile. "Is that a power you have, or experience?" She'd been forcing herself not to lie because Tanya was doing so well seeing through her, and so she needed to keep some trust there.

"Eleazer claims it's a power, but I have honed it with experience. I'm not sure my 'power' is working on either of you, but I've learned a lot about liars with my power and I can see lies even on TV now."

"Must make watching political debates hell then." Christy said to cover up her relief. If she needed to lie, she just needed to be perfect at it. It was hard, but she might have a shot at it.

Tanya laughed, "So true." Her smile faded to something more serious again. "Alice doesn't need to be told something to know it. She'll see this, I don't know why she hasn't yet, but she will see this. All of us here, at some point she'll look for one of us, and she'll come to see what's happening."

"I'm sure she will, but if we wait for her to come we might get more time."

"Edward isn't with them." Tanya told Christy something Christy was well aware of.

"I don't make decisions that affect her without her, and with Alice in the wings we don't make decisions too often that might draw her attention, so if you want me to agree to Cullen help, you need to ask in the morning, so she can be part of it." Christy hoped Bella was on the same page as her, that she'd put off calling the Cullens for a while. "I will not dictate to her what she can and cannot do if I can avoid it at all; I will not treat her like her opinion doesn't matter."

"Are you in love with her?" Tanya's question surprised Christy and she turned to stare with a little of that surprise on her face. "Some of how you talk to her, and what you want for her, it sounds a lot like love to me."

"She's still finding out who she really is. It's been buried by that asshole. Falling in love with her now wouldn't do either of us any good, and that's assuming she could love a woman."

"That was a very careful non-answer." Tanya pointed out.

"That's because I don't have an answer." Christy admitted. "Today, right now, no, but what I see emerging from her, the Bella she's becoming, I'm not willing to say never. I've turned down promising offers because the girl was too young before, and she turned into someone I could have loved, and also someone that was very committed to her lovers. I missed the boat there." Annie came to mind, not as the child she'd been when she'd asked Christy out, but the loyal and strong woman she'd become. "I'm not aging anymore and everyone is going to be too young. Still, I'll likely not get a chance to find out, because she's still so wrapped up in him and he will come back. He's doing all he can to stay away, the stupid child, he'll crack at some point."

"I see." Tanya frowned as she stared a little blankly at Bella's sleeping form.

Bella shifted and tugged the pillow closer to her face, her slight discontented moan escaped. "Don't leave me." Her words sounded pained and Christy got up from her loveseat and moved to Bella's side, putting her cold hand on Bella's cheek.

"I won't leave you." She told the girl, but she didn't expect it was going to help. It sounded too much like the Edward nightmares she'd read about.

"Christy stays." Bella whispered and Christy's eyes widened in surprise as the girl took her hand and held it, leaving Christy in an awkward pose above her. Christy moved around to the back of the couch, so it was a bit more natural and then looked up at Tanya, who was studying them.

"Are you honestly good at fighting?" Tanya asked her and it seemed an unusual question to ask at the moment.

"I've been trained by the best, and I was a spy in wartime. I have fought stronger and tougher and still won. Not little one on one matches, but real battles where someone can come at you from any side while you're busy with the one in front of you." She sighed. "This body is new to me though, and I need to train with someone that can fight back so I can learn what it can do. I've been training on my own."

"I can help you with that." Tanya offered and then looked down at the hand Bella had captured. "And you think the shifters will help?"

"I think I can talk them into it, but it might be an uneasy alliance, I'm not sure."

"Let's wait until you meet with the shifters before we go making any decisions." Tanya offered and Christy understood what she was saying. "To me it looks like you're getting somewhere with her, there is no need to introduce the ex-boyfriend into the equation." Tanya added her reason and Christy just nodded. Whatever Tanya thought didn't matter, as long as no one was calling Edward.

Tanya left them alone and Christy slowly got Bella to release her long enough to just get on the couch behind her and hold her. Perhaps she'd keep Bella's nightmares away.

…..

Morning felt like an awkward morning after in the house, with vampires all over the house moving just a bit self consciously. It was learning to live with someone new in a new place. The power was still out and Tanya said twice she'd call Monday. Carmen offered to make Bella's breakfast over the fire, but there were no real groceries. They had breakfast bars. In seeking some normalcy, Christy offered to go out to the garage and practice tai chi with Bella, but even as Bella was accepting a noise drew Christy's attention to the front windows.

"Incoming." Kate muttered from her place in the chair.

"That's Leah's SUV." Christy spoke up and glanced at Bella.

"Hold on Seth, she's got to be home. Just hold on." Leah's voice reached her and Christy's eyes widened.

"Stay inside, at least until I tell them I'm not alone." Christy ordered as she looked at a few vampires, and she was out the door in no time at all.

"Christy, I think Seth's about to change." Leah yelled, and it must have been out of an opened window. Christy stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for the SUV to finish coming down the driveway.

"Of course he is." Christy muttered, and then her voice rose. "Okay, don't get too close to either of them. A first time changing is traumatic and they are capable of doing damage before they even realize what is happening."

"Will you be okay?" Tanya stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at her.

"These kids trust me, I'll be fine. They don't know you." Christy explained, but she was guessing really. Tanya's frown proved she didn't believe her.

The SUV was kicking up dust and as it came into sight, Christy ran toward the garage and waved with both hands in the air to get Leah's attention. The girl slammed on brakes just in time and tossed it in park before leaping out. "He's sweating and says he feels sick. Dad said that's a sign it's about to happen, and we don't have time to get home."

"It'll be okay. Christy reassured her and then moved to the other side of the vehicle. "Seth, I want to get you into the garage, into a larger space. I'll need to help you, because I can move fast enough to get out of your way if I need to. Leah can't." She stopped outside the passenger side window. "I won't hurt you Seth, but my scent is going to bother you." He had glistening skin from the sweat and he looked ill, but he nodded.

She moved as fast as she could and still be at a somewhat human speed, as she picked him up and just ran for the garage. Leah ran behind her. There was a bench in there and she sat him down on it and backed up. "Okay, so it wolf day." She gave him a bit of a reassuring smile. "I'm glad you felt you could come here, it's not a good idea to wolf out when someone is driving, worse that talking on a cell phone, dealing with a wolf in the car."

"Funny." He croaked out. He was still sweating.

"If you like your shoes, you might want to kick them off." Christy told him and then looked over at a scared looking Leah. "It will be okay." She told her softly as Seth did kick his shoes off.

"Someone's here." Seth sounded puzzled as he looked toward the house.

"I have an animal drinking coven visiting now, and Bella's here." She admitted as gently as she could. "They are staying inside so that you aren't overwhelmed." She looked over at Leah. "We had some trouble last night and maybe after this we can talk about it."

"I don't care what Sam says, if you need our help you have it." Leah spoke, her voice shaky. "I wouldn't have known what to do today if you hadn't made sure we knew this was coming." Tears trailed down her cheeks, "He's my little brother."

"This is gonna be cool Leah, you'll see." He tried to reassure her. Since Christy couldn't get too close to him, she moved to Leah's side and pulled her into a hug.

"It will be okay. He's going to probably be the size of a horse so we can't be too close." Christy pulled back and looked at Leah, taking in her shiny eyes and her pained expression. "Are you doing okay? You might change with him."

"I feel a little sick, but it could just be the situation." Leah told her, and took a step back. "You are so nice, but you smell a bit too strongly."

"Yeah, you too." Christy gave her a small smile and stepped further back, giving both siblings enough room. The garage door was opened and it helped keep the air somewhat fresh if they weren't too close to each other.

"I don't want to be in Sam's pack." Leah whispered, her voice catching, after they waited a tense minute and nothing happened to Seth, he was just sitting there looking pale and miserable.

"If it were possible I would have taken wolves, you both, into my coven." Christy told them. "I would have been honored to have you, but the pack thing, as far as it sounded it was pretty absolute. It's not a choice we can make, but if it were I'd take you and spare you being a part of that one."

"It isn't fair!" Leah yelled, and it was sudden and loud. Christy watched her carefully, and could see a slight shine to her skin. "He broke my heart and now I have to obey him forever!" She started to cry. "It isn't fair."

Christy wanted to hug her, but given what she was seeing she couldn't get closer now. She gave Leah and then Seth a helpless look. "Yes, it is a really crappy situation."

"I won't let him order you around." Seth offered, but they all knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. "Why can't we be our own pack?" He asked weakly, after no one responded to his wish to protect her. It wasn't like Sam was a bad man, but he was her ex and the pack structure was bad enough without that.

Christy thought frantically about what she knew about the tribe, the wolves, and their history. "Jake was supposed to be the Alpha, but he decided not to be, and because of that he's just a part of the pack, and he has to obey Sam. He had a choice at one point to take over or not." With what was happening the shifters around her didn't catch that she hadn't been told that. She didn't have time to spin lies just yet, she'd come up with an excuse later. "Can you choose not to join? If you didn't need them to learn to be a wolf, or to deal with the shock of something strange happening to you, if you already knew, like you do, could you choose not to join? I could teach you to be a shapeshifter, it would be rocky, but I could do it."

"You want to be our Alpha." Seth started to grin, even as his body shook a bit more. "That would be wicked."

"I have experience with shapeshifters in a way, enough that I think I can help." Christy wanted them to believe that, and it was true, but it was a long story they didn't have time for now either. Christy was doing all she could to help, seeing how lost Leah was and how much she'd suffer. If there was a way out, they needed it.

"Or could you choose a different animal?" Christy was tossing out ideas hoping something stuck as they shifted for the first time. "Wolves are pack animals, but Jaguars aren't. It isn't that you are werewolves, that isn't it at all. You're spirit warriors, like your father said, and the wolf was the selected form, the key word being selected. You've spent your whole lives hearing how it was wolves that spirit warriors became, but that doesn't mean that is what you must be."

Seth was looking a bit worse, and the smell was increasing. "You might want to strip down to underwear, or you'll end up wearing smelly vampire clothes home, not a good idea for a brand new shifter." She told him. She looked over at Leah. "You too."

"I'm not sitting in a garage almost naked." She protested and Christy understood that.

"Can someone bring us two blankets?" She called out, a little louder. Then she moved a bit closer to the large doorway. "They won't hurt you, they are here to help with a human drinker problem in the region and I already told them I value the treaty I have with your tribe."

Irina was a surprising choice, but she walked at a human pace from the bottom of the stairs through the yard and toward the garage, holding blankets. Christy looked back to see how the shifters were taking an unknown vampire coming closer. Seth seemed to be trying not to breath as much, and was pulling his shirt off as the blanket got closer. Leah just stared at the vampire in the driveway, her eyes not blinking.

Irina's steps got slower and Christy moved out to take the blankets from her. "Are they going to be okay?" Irina asked slowly, staring at the shifters in the garage.

"It shouldn't hurt too much." Christy offered, to reassure them all. When she turned back she could see Leah still staring and Irina was taking in the standing female shifter. Christy paused and looked back and forth between them, and the odd staring match. "Oh wow." She whispered to herself.

Seth was shaking worse and those blankets weren't going to help him, it was almost time. "I'm sure you'd prefer that these shifters didn't have to join that other pack." Christy said, thinking it was a bit manipulative, but if she was right it might work.

"No, no one should have to obey an ex-boyfriend. I'd take her into our coven too, to spare her." Irina whispered and Leah finally blinked, her eyes widening.

"Back up," Christy told Irina and almost grabbed her arm to back her up, but Leah's glare at Christy's moving hand stopped her. "Back up Irina, they are about to go." She barely got those words out and Leah shifted, her clothes ripping and hitting walls and ceilings. Seth made a distressed sound before he too fell to four feet as a wolf. They were tall, her especially.

"Everything will be okay." Christy spoke as soothingly as she could. "I know everything sounds so loud, and looks so strange." She glanced at Leah, "And you feel like gravity has moved, and nothing is the same, but it will be okay."


	70. FS New Moon Part 20

Floatation Device – New Moon

Christy didn't ask them to shift back right away, even though the longer they were wolves the better chance they'd be caught by someone in the pack mind. No, she watched over them as they practiced walking in the Cullen's front yard. Irina stayed outside with them, and Leah's eyes went to her often. "To return to your human form you have to be able to visualize, and internalize. You have to think about having hands again, standing upright again, feeling the breeze on skin, not fur." Christy spoke softly, remembering how she controlled her own powers when she had it. "It works that way both ways, you remember what it feels like in the other form and you let yourself expect that you are in that form."

Seth stood still and closed his eyes. His form shifted slower than it had on his way to wolf, but then he stood in the yard blinking. Christy moved toward him slowly, holding the blanket out. "Thanks." He told her and wrapped it around him. Today was such a surprise he didn't notice he was naked, or didn't act panicky about it. He gave Irina a puzzled look and then just stared at his sister, again.

When Leah stood in two feet again, Irina moved closer to hand her the blanket. Leah stared at her with a stunned look on her face still, and slowly wrapped the blanket around her. "You've imprinted Leah." Christy spoke softly. "Do you want to explain it, or have me do it?"

"I'll explain." Leah sounded nervous, a bit afraid.

"Here." Christy tugged her shirt up over her head and held it out for Leah. Christy had a bra on, it covered what it had to, and it was important for Leah to feel somewhat comfortable. She was still afraid of rapists, she didn't need to be walking around in nothing but a blanket. The shirt was a little long so it would cover what it needed to, barely. Christy leaned down and pulled her shoes off as well. "Hope these fit. I don't get splinters, but I think you still might. You need shoes."

"Thank you." Leah stood in front of her holding the shirt that had to smell like hell to her, and she had tears in her eyes. "Really, thank you." It wasn't about the clothes at all. Irina held the blanket up in a way to give Leah privacy and only have her exposed to the woods, so the new wolf pulled that shirt on immediately.

"Anytime Leah." Christy told her gently. "I'll find more clothes for you, but I need these pants." The bra was modest enough, but the panties weren't.

In a moment the front door opened and a pair of pants were set on the railing. The others didn't come outside though, and Christy appreciated that. She went and got the pants and brought them to Leah as well.

"Irina, if it seems too good to be true, don't screw it up with doubts, just have her talk to Tanya." She smiled at the confused looking vampire. "Congratulations ." Christy smiled and turned that smile to a shy looking Leah as well. "Really." She told Leah.

Irina steered Leah into the woods after she was dressed again, and that meant it was Seth's turn, but he'd left his clothes in the garage. "I guess we should explain it to Irina's coven. You up to it?"

"As soon as I get some pants on." Seth blushed a little and walked into the garage where his clothes were waiting, thankfully he'd taken his off because she had nothing that would fit him. Christy waited just out of sight for him.

"Are you okay with this?" Christy motioned toward the trees the new couple had walked through once he stepped back out, dressed.

"I was in Leah's head." He spoke slowly, and that confirmed the pack mind was there, Christy hoped that wouldn't be a problem. "I can't have a problem with this. It was amazing, and I am so happy that something good came out of this for her. It was all shit for her, nothing good at all, and I'm glad she got something good. I felt a bit bad, because I was pretty jazzed to be a wolf, but she was going to hate every second of it. This makes it better. The vampire girl thing is odd, but we'll deal."

"I'm thinking we should probably talk in the yard." Christy spoke as she neared the stairs. "The smell inside would have to be overwhelming for you." She didn't point out that his scent would not improve the place for her either, but she did wonder at why his scent hadn't gotten worse after shifting, he smelled a little better actually. "Have a seat, I'll go get them." She pointed to a stump the right size for a seat and moved to go inside the house.

Everyone was in the main room. Christy gave Bella a reassuring look. "In the beginning they sometimes can't control the shifting, so just don't get too close. Did you guys get to see them?"

"They were huge." Bella spoke up, sounding a bit stunned still. Christy noticed the human blush as she looked at her and Christy was reminded she needed another shirt.

"Yep, they are huge. I'll be right back." She ran up to the room she'd been using and grabbed something else to wear, before heading back down.

"Things got a little more complicated, but in a good way. Let's go outside and get to know Seth." Christy smiled and led more hesitant vampires outside, with Bella at her own side.

"Leah and Irina will be back soon, won't they?" Bella asked, and Tanya looked like she was also wanting an answer to that.

"I'm not sure, it might take a while." Christy smiled at Seth, who gave her a somewhat conspiring smile back. "So this is Seth Clearwater." Christy had them stop about ten feet away from him. "Seth, this is Bella, she's with me." Christy turned to Tanya and ignored the smirk she was getting. "This is Tanya, and she's the leader of the Denali coven."

"Nice to meet you Seth." Tanya smiled warmly. "You've met my sister Irina, this is Kate," Tanya pointed out the members of her coven. Christy liked how polite Tanya was being, because she didn't know yet that she was meeting family. If they'd acted like Rosalie would have, it would have been a disaster.

"Okay, do you want to do it or shall I?" She asked Seth, as she settled in by leaning up against another tree.

"Well, there are stories that my people have about spirit warriors, or the wolves we become, Leah's the first girl." Seth sounded a bit shaky and Christy sighed.

"Right," She took over and saw his grateful look. "So they become wolves when there is a threat to the tribe. Lately it's been if vampires are nearby that the young with the right family lines start changing, but it's always been men in the past. Seth is too young, it shouldn't be him yet, and Leah is the first woman that they know of ever changing, like he said."

"They don't know yet, no one else was in our heads." Seth spoke up, and Christy was relieved with that. "Um yeah, we can hear each other when we're shifted." He blushed as he told them that.

"That would be hard to deal with." Tanya spoke softly.

"Yeah, it could be. She's my sister, I expect it will get weird." His blush was not going away, and Christy could understand that even though she'd never had that problem, and never would.

"There are so many stories his people have, but there is one thing that we need to talk about now." Christy took over, giving Seth a break from it. "They do something called imprinting."

"If they're lucky." Seth muttered under his breath.

"It's like finding your soulmate, your perfect bond." Christy smiled a little. "The mate that will never leave, ever." She held Tanya's eyes. "Irina scored big time, Leah imprinted on her."

"Irina and Leah?" Eleazer sounded stunned and he looked out toward where the couple had gone.

"I know, people will think it's a bit odd, but it protects Irina from the wolves, because they can't hurt an imprint." Christy felt really happy that the two people so abused in this world were going to find happiness together. "And it may give Leah a way out of La Push, because they won't want Irina there and so they'd have to release Leah. You can't separate imprints."

"I didn't even think of that. I was just so happy she was finally happy." Seth grinned. "She might be free of Sam. That would be great."

Bella seemed a little tense, and so Christy held her hand and gave her a small smile. "Leah has had it really rough, so has Irina. They deserve to be happy." She told Bella softly, but she rubbed Bella's fingers in support. Bella was still not too great with romance talk.

"I believe this makes you family." Tanya spoke slowly to Seth, studying him.

They chatted while they waited, and they waited for a while. Christy hoped it took so long because it was going well.

"How are you doing?" Christy asked Seth after a pause in talking gave her the chance.

"I'm doing okay. Dad taught Leah and I some meditation things to do to try and control the mood swings." He grimaced. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Oh, speaking of your dad, did you need to call him?" Christy asked, and Tanya offered her phone up for use when the answer was yes. Seth stepped into the woods a bit for privacy, so Christy tried to focus on other things.

Bella looked cold. "Oh, did you want to go inside? I'm sorry, I didn't notice it was chilly out."

Bella gave Christy a smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks though."

"You two are surrounded by oddness." Tanya smiled at them. "Shifters and imprinting. Every day will be an adventure here, won't it?"

"We try." Bella joked just a little and Christy smiled, glad that she was joking around.

"Once we iron things out with the shifters, some of us need to go home and close the house down and pack up a few things." Tanya told them.

"I do appreciate the help." Christy spoke quietly.

Tanya smiled. "I think helping you is helping us. Every day is a new adventure."

"Christy, dad wants to talk to you." Seth said as he stepped out of the woods, holding the phone out to her.

She took is gently and held it to her ear. "Harry?"

"I can't," His voice cracked. "I can't ever thank you enough for being there for them. If I hadn't told them, like you said, exactly what you said would have happened. They were so far from home at the time."

"It's what friends do Harry, you don't have to thank me." Christy spoke gently to the man.

"Seth says Leah imprinted during her very first shift." He laughed but it sounded a little choked.

"It's a very good pairing, I think they'll be very happy. Irina is an animal drinker, so those tend to live near woods all the time." Christy told him with a hint of a smile.

"I guess that would be good." He went silent for way too long. "Imprinting on a vampire will be hard on her."

"Not as hard as not imprinting at all, or thinking because she's a female, that she just can't." Christy thought of the Leah in the books.

"I'm going to get the elders together and tell them my kids have changed now." He spoke slowly. "And I'm going to put in a good word for you and your new friends."

"I was going to contact the pack today, but then I was invaded by Clearwaters, and that came first."

"I'll pave the way." He paused, "Can I call you back at this number to set up a meeting?" Tanya nodded when he asked that.

"Sure, that works."

"Where is Leah?"

"She's explaining what an imprint is to Irina." Christy told him. "They moved off for some privacy, but they'll be back soon."

"Okay, good. You tell her I love her and it's okay. The others might say some ignorant shit to her, but she's my daughter and I'm proud of her, I'm proud of both of my kids." He spoke and after she promised they said their goodbyes.

"Wow," Christy handed the phone to Tanya, and stared at Seth. "You have a great dad."

"I know." He nodded. "I think the hospital scared him, he's on a big kick about making sure we know he loves us now. I don't know that I remember when he spent so much time with us."

"Well, at least something good came of that." Christy spoke softly, not hinting that she knew it wasn't the hospital that did it.

Leah and Irina came back out of the woods holding hands and Christy smiled, taking that as a sign the talk went well.

…..

Christy learned that pizza didn't deliver as far out as the Cullen's unless you offered a bit of extra money and placed a big order. They did both and the wolves even surprised themselves when they saw how much they had to eat. "Oh man, Dad's going to go poor feeding us." Seth muttered as he looked down at the three pizza boxes he finished on his own.

"If you end up having to play protector, as for tribal money to supplement your groceries." Christy spoke up. "They can't dictate what you do and not pay for it." Xavier paid for her groceries and other bills when she risked her life for his missions, and it was barely fair, because of what he'd ask her to do, so she'd taken as much of his money as she wanted.

Irina spoke up after Christy and watched Leah as she said it. "I'm quite well off, if you need anything. We buy groceries we can't even eat, just to pass." Christy smiled and looked away from the new couple, catching Tanya's grin as she did it.

They were in the kitchen, it came to the point they'd have to invite the wolves in or be rude, and so they did, but they had all the kitchen windows opened to try and keep the scent of vampires down, and help the wolves keep calm. It was really only Seth they worried about, because Leah seemed to have no problem with the vampire smell. She was wearing Christy's clothes and Irina stayed relatively close and still Leah seemed fine.

"I was hoping we could stand with you at the meeting." Seth spoke up, looking around. "I mean, you've done more for us than that pack ever has, and they'll know it when we shift anyhow, so why pretend?"

"It could cause tension. How about you ask your dad about it first, if he thinks there might be issues with that?" Harry was going to call very soon about that meeting. "Also, Sam may not let you right away. We need to make him understand that you belong with this family." Christy could hear Leah's heart beat faster. "I will not let him get in the way of your imprint Leah." Christy spoke firmly. That seemed to reassure her enough to calm down. It wasn't a battle Christy wanted to fight, but someone had to fight for Leah.

"Now that I have you, no one is taking you away from me." Irina whispered to Leah and the rest of them pretended not to hear it. Irina jumped in with everything once she realized what an imprint was. The pain and gloom that had been around her even since that phone call Christy took the day before weren't there. Irina was tentative, but happy, and Christy liked that.

The phone rang and they had to get to the meeting place. Once she was off the phone, and handed it back to Tanya, Christy looked at the three non-vampires. "Okay, we could run it, drive it, or mix and match who does what."

"I'd really rather drive." Bella spoke up.

"I want to run, to see what I can do," Seth muttered.

"Sam will definitely be a wolf on the way." Leah sighed. "Still, it isn't like we're going to be able to keep any of this a secret."

"Do what you want to do." Christy told them, "Just know that what people think aren't always what they'd be willing to say, but I really think he'll surprise you. He still cares and wants you safe and happy."

"What do you mean?" Leah stared at her and Christy sighed a little and glanced around. They had an audience and she didn't want to embarrass Leah.

"He declared that I wasn't a human drinker because I saved a girl from the res from being raped." Christy stared into Leah's eyes. "He made a treaty with me in spite of my eyes, because of who I saved." She wasn't sure if anyone had told Leah what she'd done, but the wide eyes staring at her proved it was the first she'd heard of it.

"Come on, let's go check out the garage. Perhaps Carlisle left another car out there." Tanya told her people and Christy noticed Tanya gently guided Bella out as well. Irina stayed, sitting stiffly, her eyes on the two of them.

"I am never going to give you trouble over your diet again." Irina whispered as the three of them sat around the table.

"It was you?" Leah's eyes were watering. "Of course it was you, it's always you. You found me on the side of the road with a flat tire, you made my dad tell me what was happening, you were there when I needed a safe place to take Seth. You introduce me to my imprint. It's always you. Every good thing about my life lately is because of you." Christy managed to stand up just before her arms were filled with Leah, crying on her shoulder. "I want you to be my Alpha, I want it to be you. You are everything an Alpha should be."

"If I could, I would take you." Christy whispered into her hair. "I would Leah, I want to, believe me, I want to." She hugged the wolf to her and ignored the dog smell. "But I don't think Sam will be as bad as you think. He created a generous treaty with me because of you after all, so he isn't going to be a tyrant." She pulled back and stared into Leah's eyes. "And I don't have to be your Alpha to watch out for you."

Irina rested a hand on Leah's shoulder and that proved to be a gravity shift, because Leah turned and was pulled into Irina's orbit easily, freeing Christy from her grip.

When they stepped outside the others weren't in cars. In fact only Bella wanted to drive there, everyone else wanted a run, so Christy got in the car with Bella and made arrangements to meet up closer to La Push. She'd have to carry Bella in, but this would shorten the run for the human, and Christy was going to be careful not to jostle Bella when they did that run.

….


	71. FD New Moon Part 21

Floatation Device – New Moon

Christy got behind the wheel, not because she thought Bella couldn't drive her own truck, but because Bella held the keys out for her twice. "I want to talk, and I don't think I can drive and do that." Bella explained.

The others waited for them to take off before leaving, but they'd still get where they were going much faster. "What do you have on your mind?" Christy asked softly as she found she couldn't hear the others anymore.

"Leah." Bella's said the word quietly and there was clear pain in her voice. "Is she going to be okay?"

Christy smiled just a little, pleased to see how Bella was able to distract herself from the murderous vampire hunting her with her concern over other people.

"I believe so." Christy answered slowly. "I really believe the pack won't be too horrible to her, but if they are I'll have to step in."

"Are they going to be upset to see me there? I mean, you weren't supposed to tell me about them."

"And I didn't tell you. You figured it out AND two wolves shifted in the front yard. I think that's enough of a 'cover' for us." Christy smirked. "And technically, it was Jacob that told you when he broke the treaty and told you about Cold Ones. Keep that in mind in case you need to say it."

Bella was quiet for a little while, and Christy thought maybe the next words would be what she was really worried about. "Do we need the Cullens?" Bella asked slowly. "Would it be safer to have them?"

"Alice and Jasper would be helpful." Christy admitted. "I think, based on what I've seen of the Denali's they are the better fighters, but some warning the bad guys are coming would be handy. I'm not that precise, I've just got stories to go by. And Jasper has experience, maybe even more than me, in this type of fighting." She paused. "But honestly, the others might make things worse. I'm the youngest here, and a human drinker. I think getting them to listen to me might be difficult." Christy glanced at Bella. "Getting them to listen to you might be difficult. I don't know if they'd understand that you should make the decisions about your own life. I'm training you to be what they left to prevent you being, I'm giving you a choice that some of them didn't want you to have. We're already telling the Denali's you'll be turned, and not telling the wolves. Loud arguments about it wouldn't help on either front."

"Basically, Edward would make things worse. We're going to risk everyone's lives to avoid Edward making things worse." Bella almost growled and she didn't choke up on his name.

"He doesn't seem so perfect anymore, does he?" Christy asked quietly, confused at how Bella was talking about him.

"I can't believe I used to think he was." Bella let out a long breath.

"No one is Bella, no one is perfect. Thinking they are just puts walls up to reality." Christy didn't add how far from it Edward was. "And I won't risk people's lives because of him. If we need help, we'll find it. If you don't want them, we'll find others."

"You never give up do you?" Bella muttered.

"No, that's kind of what I'm known for, never giving up." Christy smiled and turned the truck onto another road, that would take them toward La Push. They drove in silence for a few miles.

"In the book, during these months, what would have happened if I didn't have you?" Christy turned to glance at Bella after the girl asked that. "If you weren't here, what happened that made me try and kill myself."

"Well, first off I don't know that you were actually trying to kill yourself, just that you leapt into something that was too dangerous." Christy spoke softly.

"So I wasn't committing suicide?"

Christy paused. "I can't really tell. It was written in a way that I was never really sure if you meant to die that day, but you weren't upset about the possibility when it looked like you might." Christy grimaced. "It isn't pretty, this part of the story Bella. Are you sure you want it now, right before we meet the wolves."

"I don't think there will ever be a good time to tell me this, and we have privacy now." Bella spoke up after a moment.

"After they left you went into a kind of shock, moving about as you had to, but you didn't really register time moving. You finally came back to yourself in January or February, after Charlie threatened to send you to live with your mother. He could see you weren't healing here and he didn't know what to do anymore." Christy reached out one hand to hold Bella's. "You started to have odd hallucinations of Edward's voice if you were in danger, so you decided to learn to ride a motorcycle, something dangerous that you'd promised not to do, because he broke promises and you wanted to break promises too." Christy paused. "You had Jacob help you remake the motorcycles you found, and you spent time with him. He became a wolf, and they saved you from Laurent, that's how you learned about the wolves." Christy sighed heavily. "There is so much that happened, but basically the wolves started to protect you from Victoria, and you started to entertain the idea of being with Jacob, simply because you could feel something other than pain with him around. You were still trying to be in danger to hear Edward though, and you jumped off a cliff into stormy waters to get that. Jacob saved you and Alice can't see wolves, so she never saw you come out alive. She rushed to town, thinking you were already gone, to try and at least help Charlie for you."

"So I went crazy." Bella said after a long quiet moment. "I should have been committed, that's what happened?"

"Basically, yes." Christy hated to agree. "You were a danger to yourself, and based on the definition of when to commit someone, you should have been, but who could help you? You had no one to talk to, and when you had Jacob, you couldn't really talk to him because he was a bit prejudice about vampires."

"He drove me insane." Bella's voice cracked.

"He drove, but you got in the car Bella. You accepted everything he said, and believed the worst." Christy pointed out. "And you tossed in the towel in your own life, you just gave up, thinking he was your entire life and without him you had nothing. Bella, you existed before he was around, and you exist without him. Loss hurts, god knows I know that, but there is always another world to explore and other possible futures. I don't want you ever giving up. I want you to always look for the way out, the better solution. If I'd given up I would have missed out on so many things in my life. I've seen the worst of life and I've thought about dying myself, but after those moments I found reasons to live again. You can find happiness again. It's always a possibility."

"Never give up." Bella whispered.

Christy gave her a small smile. "Right, never give up."

"Before you came, I honestly couldn't imagine my life without him. I couldn't see it." Bella spoke quietly and it sounded a little like shame in her voice. "I could believe I might have gone insane, all over him and his family leaving me."

"The situation was a hard one, and I know it hurts." Christy pulled the truck over and shoved it in park, before turning partly to face her. "But you fell completely apart Bella. To me that seems like there is something inside of you that doesn't believe in you. You are a strong, smart, capable young woman who could rise above more than most, and yet you fell apart." Christy reached out a hand and caressed some of Bella's hair out of her face. "You were able to face down a vampire on your own, one that was going to kill you and you stood strong and still thought about others and how to help Alice even as you needed a hospital because of what he did to you. I don't understand why you feel you need anyone to validate you. You are special and brave, and so much more than what this situation led you to." Christy spoke softly. "I wish you could see yourself the way I do. You have the potential of being so much, and while Edward didn't help you achieve that, you were stopping yourself from being your best. I want you to be the best Bella you can be, because I know you'll be amazing."

Bella just stared at her, seemingly in shock, for way too long. Finally her mouth opened, but nothing came out and it closed slowly again. It took another moment for it to open again. "Thank you." Bella managed, but her voice choked.

"Are you okay?" Christy asked gently.

"We should," Bella pointed at the road when her voice faded out on her again. Christy watched her a moment more, to see that Bella just couldn't talk at the moment. Christy nodded and pulled out onto the road again.

It was Bella that reached out and took her hand to hold in silence. "I don't know how anyone could have ever thought you were a monster." She whispered.

"Be careful Bella, you know I'm not perfect." Christy spoke quietly. "I can be a monster if I need to be."

"No, you can ACT like a monster, but I don't think you can actually be one. Not when you only do it to protect people." Bella told her firmly and quietly and Christy found she had no response she could think of to that. "Have you ever hurt someone just because you can?" Bella asked her.

"No." Christy shook her head slowly.

"Then I don't think you're a monster at all."

The last few miles before they had to just park the truck were driven in silence. "Thank you." Christy finally whispered as she parked the truck. As she got out of the truck to walk around to Bella, she whispered too quietly for Bella to hear. "I hope you always feel that way, but you haven't seen the worst of me yet."

….

Bella felt more comfortable doing the run on piggy back and so Christy held her legs up gently as she ran as smoothly as she could through the woods. She could hear and smell the Denali's just before the group joined them. "Where are Leah and Seth?"

"They went ahead." Irina said tensely. Christy started to move a little faster after hearing that.

"You okay back there?" She asked Bella even as they smelled the border approaching, the smell of dog emanating from the other side.

"I'll be happy when we stop, but I'm okay."

The clearing held several wolves, and only two were hers, but Christy took notice that her wolves were still on their side facing the other, and staring at the black wolf that was likely Sam.

Once Christy slowly, to approach at a human pace the Denali's did as well. Christy stopped and lowered Bella to the ground, holding her a little longer while Bella got used to standing on her own again, but her eyes stayed on the wolves staring matches.

"Hello Christy." Harry spoke up and Christy looked passed the wolves to see a few older men that had to be the elders had also come.

Leaving Bella with Kate, and giving both a meaningful look hoping they'd stick together, Christy walked forward toward the border. "Hello Harry, Gentleman." She nodded to them and then brought her eyes back to the wolves, As she moved up next to Leah she spoke just a bit softer, gentler, "Are you okay Leah?" One of the wolves on the other side let out a sound that was hard to interpret, but Christy got the idea he wasn't happy.

Leah just moved a little, bumping her shoulder up against Christy, but didn't stop staring at Sam. It felt like a war was being waged in their eyes and Christy didn't want to distract Leah too badly, even though she had no idea what was happening. She looked over at the other wolf on her side. "Seth?"

"I don't think they'll talk just yet." A voice from the other side spoke up and Christy looked up to see Jacob Black coming out of the woods wearing just a pair of shorts. She smiled at him and was a bit surprised to get a returned smile. "They want to form their own pack, I didn't think that was possible."

Christy glanced at her wolves again and then up at him and the elders, most of which had slight frowns on their faces as they looked at her, and Harry was watching his daughter stand up to Sam intently.

"You're a cold one. I can't believe that we went to the movies, and I had lunch with you and never knew it." Jacob spoke up, and glanced around at the other wolves in the clearing. "That's Embry." He pointed at a wolf that seemed to give her a polite nod.

"If I were obvious I wouldn't be able to hang out with humans." Christy smirked, but then looked back at the elders. "Okay, I'll admit I'm unsure about protocol on this one." She glanced back at the Denali's and Bella and then back at Jacob. "I don't want to interrupt Leah if she's arguing, but we have a lot of reasons to be here today. Who do I negotiate with?"

"That will be the elders and Sam." Jacob nodded toward the black wolf. "Since he was busy he had me shift to say hello though. He's trying to convince them they need to be a part of this pack."

"The Clearwaters are always welcome on my land." She spoke firmly. "Why is he trying so hard, I don't like this. Is he trying to force her to do something?" Her eyes turned to glare at Sam. "His pack is a good thing for many people, I don't doubt that, but if Leah wants to go without it, she should be allowed."

"We can't have two packs." Harry spoke up and moved forward, in spite of the other Elders protest at him getting closer. "Just like Wolves don't share territory with other packs."

"These boys weren't raised wolves, they should know how to share." She glanced around at the wolves again. "And Leah has many good reasons to not want to join this pack. Have they even considered what living in so many men's heads might do to her? Or that her imprint is not welcome on your land?" She glanced back at the Denali's. "Harry, these are the Denali coven." It was rude to leave them unintroduced and yet the situation with Leah made it hard to do. "We are going to move ahead and if Sam is too stubborn to back off he won't be a part of this negotiation."

"That is hardly fair, you are stealing our wolves. You and these other vampires." Billy Black called out from where he was sitting. His wheelchair wasn't going to move here, so someone had to have carried him in and would carry him out.

"I did not steal anyone, I just offered myself as an option when the regular option proved to be too hard. They are still people Billy, and as such have the right to make some of their own decisions. I am willing to take them home with me if you can't respect a woman when she says 'no'." It was a cold comment and Leah flinched a little at the words, but just a moment later all the wolves seemed to recoil. It was calculated, and hopefully Leah would forgive her, but it was going to teach the boys a lesson. Christy continued, "And as for Irina, she was imprinted on. Shocking I know, but given the hell imprinting had given Leah before when her boyfriend imprinted on her cousin, imprinting owed her and it delivered." Everyone went quiet, even Bella who had been asking Kate a quiet question, as they watched the wolves all turn to stare at Leah and then Sam. Sam lowered his eyes and Leah seemed to smile at her, before her and Seth moved toward the woods, and Sam went in the opposite direction. All but two wolves went off into the woods. The two that stayed wolves stayed with the elders, though Harry didn't walk back to them, he stood on the edge of the border.

"You are always welcome on my land Harry." Christy spoke softly to him, pulling his eyes off of the woods his kids had gone into and back onto her. "Your family is under my protection."

"Of course we are." Leah came out from the woods, her voice confident and strong. "You're our Alpha."

That surprised Christy and she turned to see Leah smiling at her. "What?"

"You are an amazing leader, and I picked my own Alpha, the one that has been with me through all of this, the one that gave the shirt off her back to me without even thinking about it. That wasn't just a shirt Christy, it was a symbol of how you treat my family and me, you give the 'shirt off your back' constantly." Leah stood to her right, a little stiffly and leaned forward to hug her father, before returning to her side. Looking over at the boys coming back and how Jacob took Sam's right side Christy realized that her second in charge of the pack had taken her position.

"Hey dad." Seth smiled easily and then slipped over to Christy's left side.

Christy shared a surprised look with Harry, but then she nodded to him, to reassure him she'd take care of her wolves. "I guess it's time for introductions and why I wanted this meeting." She looked around at the other elders, who had shocked looks on their faces, and then at Sam who gave her a short nod. He'd let the Clearwaters go, they didn't fight their way free, they talked their way out. Christy could tell by how he acted and also how it wasn't violent and tense, the way the book had it when Jacob escaped the pack.

"I'd like to introduce the Denali coven," Christy waved a hand in their direction. "Their leader Tanya." She nodded toward Tanya and shared a look with her, asking if she was supposed to introduce them all or if Tanya should do it. Tanya stepped forward. She introduced everyone, and then continued, "And of course you've met Leah and Seth. They are members of our family now."

Christy smiled a little and motioned toward Bella. "And some of you might have met Bella Swan, she's under my protection as well." Bella blushed a little but nodded hello. Christy looked around at the group on her side of the border and shared a look with Bella. Bella had been all she had just a day ago, and now she had two wolves, and through them and Irina, a coven of sorts, cousins of her own she decided, because she was still her own coven, the oddest one in existence, with two wolves, a human, and a vampire, but she had a coven of her own, but she was tied to the Denali's now.

…..


	72. rp sh voyager part 23

Round peg, Square hole - Voyager

Seven's new outfit was still tight pants, but her shirt was not as form hugging, though it was still very attractive on her. Christy sat in her living room and took in the fact that Seven no longer wore just one color either, the pants were black while her long sleeve shirt was a blue that made her eyes really even more beautiful. It was nice, a little casual for work, but considering what Neelix, the other civilian on the ship wore, Seven was still fine with the dress code.

Christy wondered if Seven modeled her new clothes after Christy's, because they looked like something that Christy might wear. "You look nice." Christy told her and stood up to join Seven. Seven had stayed the night, and Christy was sure she probably worked in the living room while Christy slept, but they were getting ready for work together today.

Seven moved closer and kissed her softly, before whispering into her ear, "Your existence is vital to my own." Christy smiled and kissed her again, before they had to leave for some breakfast before work. Christy believed Seven's words, she just wondered if Seven realized that it meant she loved her. "I enjoyed last night." Seven told her with a hint of a smile. "I would like to repeat the experience."

Christy couldn't help but blush a little. "Me too." She said with her own shy smile. Christy reached out to hold Seven's hand for a moment. Seven stared at the linked hands. "I don't know how you feel about how private we've kept our relationship as we've tried to see if it could be something. I want you to know it isn't shame that made me do that, I just knew that there would be issues that would get in the way of us exploring if we could be compatible. I have no more doubts about if we could work. I love you Seven." Seven's eyes moved to stare into her own, the other part of that was that she was sure Seven loved her as well. "I feel like I'm pressuring you, that you might not be ready to be exclusive, but I want you to be my girlfriend, I want to expect monogamy in our relationship." Christy looked at Seven's clothes, which were bound to start talk, it was part of what inspired the discussion now, before they had to go to work, when they didn't really have the time for it. "I want to make my claim serious before the others realize how special you really are and start asking you out." Christy felt nervous as the silence answered her, and she started to curse herself internally for pressing after a night like last night.

"That is acceptable, very acceptable." Seven finally spoke and her smile made it so Christy could breathe again. It was a sunrise, an expression of joy that told Christy she had done something very right. "I had determined our compatibility sixty-three days ago. That is why I approached you about a physical relationship." Seven shook her head just a little. "You are slow, but then you are not borg."

Christy chuckled at the small dig. "I'm sorry I complicated your seduction, but I needed to see we could work out in this way, I didn't want to risk losing you completely. I went slow for a reason." She explained. She didn't elaborate in that she felt secure that Seven knew what she was getting into now, that it was Seven she was waiting for and Seven had grown a great deal in those sixty-three days.

They needed more time to talk, but didn't have it, so Christy arranged a date for later that day before they left her quarters. Christy noticed they both were getting a few stares through the halls, Seven's had to be because she was dressed differently. If they stared at Christy today it had to be because her eyes hadn't stopped glowing yet, and it was just more proof that she'd killed a lot of people yesterday. She was pretty sure that story must have made it around the ship by now.

"Good morning," Neelix smiled at them as they stepped up to the counter. "What can I get our local resident hero today?" He smiled at Christy specifically. It disarmed her a little bit, because other than her partner in the field, few people smiled at her after her missions, because they tended to be like the one she'd had yesterday. She ordered and he gave it to her with a flourish, holding it high and lowering it to her as if presenting her with a gift, before he turned to Seven and took her order for a smoothie.

"Now that we have declared the status of our relationship, does anything change?" Seven asked after they sat down.

"Depends." Christy glanced around to see they were still a little early and the place wasn't too busy yet. "The big difference, other than the monogamy, that I see is that we could tell others about our relationship. We could hold hands or kiss when we're not on duty, where others might catch us." And Christy was prepared to deal with the fallout if Seven decided she wanted to take advantage of that and be very public about the fact they were together. It would bring the confrontations that Christy had expected the minute she'd agreed to date Seven.

"You no longer believe that the Captain will be an obstacle?"  
"Whenever she finds out she'll probably have an opinion or two." Christy smirked, "But nothing I can't deal with now. We've been together over two months, and our 'slow pace' makes this very easy to defend, I'm not taking advantage of you. Still, she might try to keep us apart for a while until she accepts that."

"The Captain can make our duty shifts incompatible until she accepts we are in a relationship." Seven frowned. "I do not believe I wish to wait for her acceptance for us to copulate when I've waited so long for yours." She looked at Christy in the eye. "I do not wish to inform the crew and captain about our status change at this time."

Christy nodded, a little surprised, "Okay." She understood Seven's reasoning. The murmuring about Seven's clothing change was making its way through the mess hall though, and Christy wasn't sure how Seven was going to respond that she wasn't willing to date others, if she wasn't going to say she was with someone already. It probably wouldn't be long before some arrogant asshole thought to ask Seven out.

…..

Christy was very skilled in understanding human behavior, Seven thought as she stared at the ensign in front of her. Not three days after Christy had requested they become monogamous, Seven was being asked out by a man that had not expressed such interest before. He looked at her and Seven could decipher the slight smirk to his lips as not as friendly as it should appear. Christy had taught her a great deal about human interaction and body language and this man had no real interest in her except for her body. "No," She didn't insert polite talk, she didn't add explanation. Seven then turned back to her work.

"No?" He repeated, rather than leaving and Seven felt some irritation at his continued presence. She turned back to him to see him waiting for more.

"No, I will not go out with you Ensign. You have expressed no interest in me before now, other than to tell your friends you like my breasts." His face started to go red, and Seven stared him down. "I have exceptional hearing." She explained. "You have those conversations at inappropriately public places. I am probably not the only one to have heard you discuss my body like that." She narrowed her eyes, "So are you going to leave my department or shall I call security? I believe Christy is now taking those calls and it is her shift. She would be here rather promptly if I called."

"No, no, I'll go." He stammered and she stared after him until the doors closed behind him. She then turned back to her workstation. She needed to finish these calculations before she got off shift, and she had a date tonight. She did not tolerate any interruptions.

…..

"You are hard to track down." B'Elanna's voice sounded amused and Christy looked up from her desk to see the engineer smirking at her. "You've gotten rather antisocial lately, dinner in your quarters every day after we all woke up?" B'Elanna took a few steps into the office Christy was using as part of her new security job. "People are used to not seeing Seven, but you, everyone is noticing you aren't around anymore. They think you're hiding because the mission was that hard on you."

"It was difficult, but I wouldn't hide after that one. I didn't make the mistake, I just carried out the mission." Christy admitted.

B'Elanna gave her a brief concerned look, before her grin was plastered back on her face. Christy knew enough to know B'Elanna had been partly convinced she was hiding. "So, is your borg checking your systems every night? Are you in 'optimal working order'?" The sexual innuendo was obvious in her expression.

"I'm going to be her first B'Elanna, her very first. Teasing is in poor taste." Christy scolded her gently. She then smiled just a little. "She loves me."

"She said that?" B'Elanna sat down in the other chair in the room.

"No, it was better than that. I make her less productive and unfocused." Christy smirked at the insulted look on B'Elanna's face, "But the idea of not having me renders her incomplete. My existence is vital to her own." Christy watched B'Elanna struggle to decipher that and smiled, her voice softer. "She thinks about me all the time and it makes it hard to work, but the idea of giving me up is unacceptable. She doesn't know how to live without me. She loves me, that's what she's really saying."

"You've had to learn to speak borg." B'Elanna gave her a small smile.

"Yes I have." Christy's smile grew. "I find it a very romantic language. A simple, 'I love you' has nothing on that."

"I'm glad its working out for you. I know you were worried."

"She's agreed to be exclusive, and I know she's turned down two people since she changed her outfit." Christy was very happy to have explained her desire to be exclusive before that started. It was early, but then Seven was changing faster than in the show, growing faster. She was apparently more approachable.

"Some of us were wondering about that. She always wore the biosuits, and suddenly its pants and a shirt." The Klingon made that statement a question. "Tom thinks she's ready to date and is 'dressing up to catch a mate'."

"So you didn't tell him." Christy appreciated that. Tom was actually a pretty big gossip.

"No, but when you finally come out and let everyone know, please let me break it to him. I think his poor mind will stall when he realizes what I'm saying." She rolled her eyes. "So, what is with the outfit change?"

"The biosuits just weren't practical." Christy said and then turned to see her door opening up again and Seven was there.

"The biosuits did not allow for easy access to my breasts." Seven said flatly and Christy saw the hint of a smile on her lips as B'Elanna's eyes widened. Naughty girl was pretending she didn't understand appropriateness just to shock B'Elanna. It was funny to watch B'Elanna's eyes drop to Seven's chest and then how quickly the Klingon jerked her head up to stop herself.

"Yes, yes, I'm a lucky girl. Now move along here, nothing to see, nothing to see." Christy teased and watched B'Elanna blush violently.

…

It was happening again, and Christy stared around her as people collapsed. "Doctor." She called immediately.

"Report to sick bay," He sounded pretty busy and Christy felt bad leaving those crewmen on the floor, but she ran for sick bay. She got there quickly and found Seven, thankfully, marching out of sick bay with a purpose, and a dermal regenerator in her hand.

"Everyone is getting headaches and burns." The Doctor spoke with an impatient clip, while handing over another dermal regenerator. "Here is how you operate it. I need you to go deck by deck, send the worst to me and take care of the others. Seven took the bridge, you start on a lower deck and we'll get this ironed out."

"Ever feel like we need more non-fleshies on board?" Christy muttered to him as she made her way out of the sick bay. His voice carried.

"I'll have to bring that up in the next meeting." He teased just a little, but they were too busy to really talk about it.

The caress of Death startled her and Christy stumbled in the hall as it hit her. "Seven." She called quickly over the comm. When she got no response she ignored protocol. "Please Seven, someone died, respond."

There was another tense moment, before the comm opened up. "I found the dead crewman Christy. Did you sense any others?"

"No, just the one." Christy felt like she could move again and she started to move faster to get to work.

"We are backing out of the nebula now." Seven told her. "It should correlate with an end of the damage being done."

"If you have Paris, get him up and running, we need more medics." Christy said, but she waited to hear if that was who they'd lost. Whoever died was on the bridge, and she couldn't just ask who they'd lost. Everyone in the Bridge had to be hearing their conversation.

"He will be able to assist soon." Seven informed her and then they had to stop talking and get to healing.

Later she learned it was an ensign she had barely seen in passing. She almost asked if he wore a red shirt, since that was always the dead ensign on the original Star Trek, but she stayed politely quiet and did her best to not bring attention to the fact she'd taken in death energy recently. The bridge crew knew, she'd admitted as much in her desperation to get in touch with Seven, but not everyone needed to know.

…

"Christy, can we talk." Janeway said as she walked into Christy's office and Christy looked up into very serious eyes. For the past month Seven and Christy had stayed discreet about their relationship, even though they'd decided to make it exclusive, and yet here was Janeway. Christy schooled her features into mere curiosity. "The Doctor thinks he has a solution to the nebula."

"So you won't just go around it?" Christy frowned at the stubborn woman, but part of her was relieved it wasn't 'that' conversation. It was probably because Christy was seriously considering making love to Seven very soon that she felt so paranoid about Janeway finding out right now.

"It would add too much time to our trip." The Captain told her and Christy waited to see how the solution sounded.

"Okay, so what did he come up with?" Christy was not a senior officer, but she was sure she was instrumental in this plan, or she wouldn't have the Captain herself explaining it to her in private.

"As we saw last week, only you, the Doctor and Seven seem to have any sort of immunity to the radiation. It's quickly lethal to the rest of us." The Captain stared into Christy's eyes. "If the rest of us were in stasis tubes we'd be safe, but that would leave just the three of you to run the ship for the month it takes to cross the nebula. You'd be third in command of the ship again."

"And we know how well that ended last time." Christy said flatly as she considered this new plan. "I've only got a basic understanding of anything on this ship, if something went wrong I don't know that I'd be any help."

"The Doctor knows star fleet protocols, Seven knows how to repair anything, what I need you for is what you're good at. Borg are never alone, and Seven had serious issues adapting to our small ship of 130 crewmen. Now she will be on a ship with three for an extended period of time. This is really my only reservation about this plan at this point. Seven cannot handle being alone, and the Doctor is going to be busy monitoring all of us. He would be some company, but not enough to help her through this. We'll be putting our lives in her hands, and she needs support." Janeway paused. "And there is also no way to put you in stasis with us. You aren't biological and it keeps the nebula from harming you, but it also makes it impossible to put you in stasis."

"I would have taken that mission in spite of you Captain, if you'd ordered me not to." Christy admitted. "I would never leave her alone like that. I've been alone like that," Christy admitted, thinking of that horrible time after her mother's death and before she found the tribe that took her in. It didn't take long for being alone to become a real burden. "I survived it, but it was hard. I think it will still be very hard. Why can't we go around?"

"It will add at least a year to our trip to go around. We don't have good readings from that far away, it may be even longer." Janeway paused. "We can't guarantee there are planets that have life if we go around Christy. You might not have 'energy' for over a year if we go around."

"Well," Christy grimaced. "Seven will definitely take the mission then." She knew Seven would be nervous, anyone with a hint of sense would be nervous to run a ship that actually required 130 people all by themselves. Still, Seven would not want to risk Christy not having her 'energy' needs for so long either.

"I plan to talk to her next. I wanted to make sure you would help before I asked her." Janeway told her softly.

"This isn't going to be free." Christy stared at the Captain who was asking so much of Seven, and watched the Captain's eyes grow colder. "We need unlimited holodeck privileges, to try and avoid going stir crazy." Once the captain's eyes warmed as she realized she wasn't being blackmailed Christy spoke her real demand softer. "While this is going to be way too much alone time, you do realize that Seven has no privacy don't you? I lend her my quarters to shower, and she borrows them to have a quiet place to read. Can you at least attempt to see if there is a way to get her some private quarters? She's at a stage in her development where the ability to have privacy when she needs it is important." Christy had had to admit to herself that masturbation would have been helpful for Seven to learn, so she wasn't dependent on Christy for those feelings, not that they'd gotten that far, and so she could learn about sex with less pressure, but that Seven had nowhere to practice such a thing. "It's time." Christy spoke quietly and watched the captain frown just a little.

"I'll look into it myself." Janeway promised and the deal was done. Christy worked out some details, like having B'Elanna and the Doctor prepare some training materials that might be helpful to cover in case Christy found herself helping out more than normal in those departments.

"I might add some items to that list." Captain Janeway said after a long pause where she studied Christy openly. "We are relying on you quite a bit. You aren't star fleet, but you have leadership experience. Perhaps it's time to consider officer training, it is out of order if you were a typical crewman, but you aren't. I'm not one to waste resources and you are a leader, we need to make it official at some point. I also need to justify leaving you in charge of my ship so often." Janeway gave Christy a small wry smile.

"I'd appreciate that." Christy admitted. With some rank she'd be a part of things, because other than when her unique biology was helpful, like now, she wasn't really included in much yet.

…..


	73. rp sh voyager part 24

Round peg, Square hole - Voyager

B'Elanna gave Christy a small smile, even as she was laying down in that stasis tube. "Don't have too much fun without us." She teased quietly. "For example, doing it on the Captain's desk, or desecrating my poor warp core."

"You want me to desecrate your core? Sister, that's just not right." Christy leaned down and grinned wickedly as she said it, even as the lid closed. B'Elanna fell asleep with a disturbed look on her face.

Christy stood back up and glanced over at the Captain, who was overseeing a few more of the crew being placed under, and Seven at her side. She moved to the next stasis tube to repeat what she'd been taught. "We'll be okay right?" A crewman asked her as her fingers flew over the controls, repeating what she'd been taught. They had a hundred and twenty seven of these to do and so while it was new, Christy felt it was somewhat routine now. The Doctor was taking his time with the other senior officers and the Captain, and this was the last on Christy's list.

"Sure, but I think you should all pay the three of us for doing your jobs for a month. The captain didn't even talk about a raise, I'm being used." She smirked as she surprised him with that. "We'll be fine." She reassured him with a smile. "It's a straight shot, there isn't anything Seven can't fix and I'll kill anything that comes close to us." That seemed to reassure him, he nodded and laid down for her to seal him up.

"Interesting bedside manner." The captain said from behind her and Christy was surprised she was there. She finished the sequence and turned to see the captain watching her with a smile. "We'll talk about that raise when I wake up." Janeway joked, but then she stepped forward and stared down at the ensign in the stasis tube in front of them. "I want to get them home safely."

"I understand." Christy spoke just as softly.

Janeway looked up at her. "You do, don't you?" Christy got the sense that Janeway was starting to understand, and perhaps that she needed to.

The Captain had a few words with Seven, before getting into her own Stasis tube, the last one down. It was a Captain thing, Christy was pretty sure.

"Well, I believe we are done here." The Doctor said as the three of them stood there watching the Captain sleep.

"I will go to the bridge and set our course." Seven told them and Christy watched her go until she was out of sight.

"I am glad you are with us." The Doctor said, "That one is going to be hard to rein in."

"I'll manage." Christy smirked as she said that. She had a plan to make sure Seven didn't work every waking moment.

…..

"We have unlimited Holodeck privileges." Christy told Seven as they sat in a holodeck restaurant that Tom had recommended. Christy had an entire list of recommended programs from him for this month. He'd been happy for her about the unlimited aspect and gave her ideas for most needs he thought she'd have. He also excitedly talked about teaching her to program for the holodeck, but there just wasn't time before they were heading into the nebula.

"It is a waste of resources." Seven said, but she sounded puzzled.

"It's going to help keep both of us sane." Christy explained. "The same walls and no people will make this ship feel more like a prison in no time. The holodeck will help us to adapt to that." She smiled a little, "And we can have a real date every day. It will help break up the routine."

"You've stated that is important to humans." Seven spoke slowly, clearly remembering an earlier conversation. "I will comply." Seven had a smile of her own. Christy was amused that the Doctor thought this would be hard, getting Seven to agree to some time off every day. Seven seemed to fidget just a little. "We are alone, aside from the Doctor. I know we have many responsibilities, but will we be able to progress towards copulation this month?"

Christy had been thinking about that a lot, and sadly she had to think about the pros and cons of becoming fully sexual with Seven while they were the only people keeping the ship running. The pros were easy, fewer people to interrupt them. The cons were that the interruptions would be emergencies, not irritations and they'd have to get up and run if they were interrupted. Christy stared into Seven's eyes. They'd been together for over three months now. To wait another month seemed too much, at some point, if she kept putting it off, they might never get there. "If it feels right, I think we should make love in the nebula." At least it would be impossible to forget where they were when they had their first time. It was the star trek equivalent of the mile high club, as far as Christy was concerned. "But we'll need time, I'm not rushing our first time. I want you all night that night Seven, for sex and the affectionate cuddling that should be part of it." It felt a little odd to spell it all out, but she needed to, or Seven might get up after they were done.

"I will develop a ship maintenance plan that allows for increased time off." Seven offered with a smile.

"And if you train me on the simple things, I can help." Christy offered. "And it'll give me something useful to do."

"You being here is useful, I was not optimistic about my ability to take on this mission Christy, but once the Captain said you would be with me I felt reassured." Seven impressed Christy with her awareness of her own emotions and her willingness to admit they mattered.

"Are you two ladies ready to order?" The waiter came up and asked with a smile.

"I will have nutritional supplement number 14." Seven said without even glancing at the menu and the waiter looked slightly confused.

"I don't think he's programmed for that one, you might have to give better details." Christy teased Seven even as the hologram looked puzzled and too alive. Seven overrode his program enough to give him access to the replicator recipe she was talking about. Christy ordered chicken marsala, it was on the menu.

"I had a mission in Italy in my last world, I got to live there for a couple of months." Christy told Seven once the waiter wandered away after taking their order. Her eyes moved to look out over the city below them. They were situated on a hill that didn't exist in the real Rome, overlooking Rome, but a Rome somewhat before Christy's own time. She didn't add that she'd impersonated a priest to get close enough to a potential new pope to assassinate him. His views were far too conservative and anti-mutant to be Pope. No one realized he didn't die of natural causes and the more liberal man became the leader of the Catholics. "It was a beautiful place."

"You've seen a lot of Earth." Seven spoke slowly. "I do not remember the planet, though the records we found show I did live on it as a child for a brief time."

"I don't know how different the Earths I remember are from the one that exists here. This is the future to me, hundreds of years after my time." Christy grimaced as she said that. It had to be different now, here. She'd have to adapt all over again when they got there, it would be like another dimension jump, getting back to Earth.

"You still have more knowledge of that planet than I do." Seven pointed out, and it was sad that it was true.

"Maybe when we get back we can take a world tour." Christy offered. It would keep her planetside for a while, so she could recharge fully. She expected that Seven wasn't one to live on a planet long, she was practically born and raised in space. It would be something they'd need to navigate in their relationship, but it was also something they had years to go before they had to worry about.

Dinner was delicious and Christy talked about the cities she'd seen, most of them in her second world.

…..

It took three more days to build a large enough lead on the work to take an entire night off. Christy spent a great deal of the day with the Doctor, trying to be subtly annoying, so he wouldn't want to talk to her later when she said she needed some uninterrupted time off. It was a trick Mystique taught her years ago, how to not have people looking for you while you complete the mission. Christy also learned a lot about the stasis tubes and basic field medic work while she was annoying him.

Christy made sure to talk to Seven a lot during the day over the comm, and she spent breakfast and lunch with her, but they were both busy preparing for the night, getting long to do lists done. It wasn't spontaneous, but then it couldn't be. Christy was determined to make tonight special, and if it didn't feel right to both of them, in spite of the work it took to make the time, they wouldn't go all the way. Not if it wasn't right, she had to remind herself a few times to help ease her nerves. Christy wasn't the virgin, but she was the nervous one. Seven probably was a little nervous herself. Christy would go slow enough to help them both. A date for their first time having sex seemed to make it more nerve wracking.

Christy had a nice meal laid out on her table, in her quarters. Her hair was partly up, and her fingernails smooth and short. "You are nervous." Seven sounded a little surprised and Christy gave her a weak smile as she looked over their mostly eaten dinners to her date.

"Yeah, I am." She admitted, because Seven had interpreted her non verbal cues well, and she needed to know that.

"But you have done this before." Seven looked really puzzled, and it just made her all that more adorable, but not puppy dog adorable, the kind that made you want to kiss her confusion away.

"I am not sure that's true." Christy spoke quietly as she realized the difference between what she was doing now and all the times she'd been with someone in the past. "I've had sex for many different reasons, but I've never waited to be sure about the emotions first." Christy let out a breath and gave Seven a small smile. "It feels completely new and wonderful, but still I don't want to push too hard. If you have any doubts, no matter how hard we worked to make the time for tonight, I want you to stop us."

Seven moved her chair around to face her more and leaned her forehead up against Christy's while giving her a small smile, reassuring in a way. "I have researched extensively for tonight, for you. Sexual compatibility is important in a long term relationship and I have every intention of being compatible, even if it takes extensive experimenting to achieve that." Seven kissed her softly. "I have no reservations Christy. This is the next step in OUR development and we have gone so painfully slow."

It was Seven who stood up and led Christy into the bedroom. Christy smiled as she realized that her dragging her feet had put the virgin in charge. She liked that, seeing how focused Seven was. This was nothing like the last time she'd been someone's first, even just the walk to the bed and the kiss while standing at the foot of it was more intense, more real, than anything she'd done that night. Seven was in a league of her own, and Christy surrendered the idea of what a virgin was as Seven took charge. Seven gave Christy a small push with a borg arm; Christy would have had to really resist to stop it from tossing her onto the bed, but she couldn't think of a single reason why she should.

"Anything you want. If it feels right, just do it Seven." Christy felt a rush of anticipation as it became clear she was about to be ravished, not a typical virgin at all. Seven didn't need anyone to show her what to do.

"You tell me if you are 'uncomfortable' with our intimacy." Seven stared down at her as she gave that command and Christy felt her heartbeat stall. Seven's slight confident smirk set fire to Christy's desire. "I wish to see how to make you orgasm repeatedly. I have read that it is preferable, but a difficult skill to master."

"You are off to a great start." Christy muttered quietly as Seven took her clothes off smoothly, quickly and then crawled up over Christy's body and stared down at her. Only Seven would insist on starting first, on her first time. Only Seven would jump in, unafraid and confident to make love to someone else when they'd never been made love to themselves. Christy vanished her own clothing with a thought. She'd teach Seven about the joy of slowly unwrapping a woman some other night.

"I read that anticipation and foreplay are important aspects of copulation." Seven spoke softly into Christy's ear, while leaning on one arm so that her other hand could caress Christy's ribs gently.

"Very important." Christy managed, but she could feel Seven's body settling between Christy's legs.

"I did not get a complete grasp of how they are used. Can you explain it to me?" Seven's smile was slightly mischievous and Christy reached up to gently grasp her hair and pull Seven down into a long kiss.

"Do you want me to tell you what to do to me?" She whispered into Seven's ear. "I could just show you, take you."

"I wish to touch you first." Seven told her and Christy just smiled, ever the scientist, her Seven.

Telling someone how to make love to her was a new experience, in this level of detail, but Christy found her voice cracking and her words trailing off as Seven grasped what felt good to Christy very quickly.

…..


	74. rp sh voyager part 25

Round peg, Square hole - Voyager

Seven watched Christy sleep, holding the woman in her arms. The blonde was unable to sleep, it was a function she had no memory of ever performing, other than the mission that lead to Christy being nearly alone on this ship last time, but she did not get out of the bed to do more productive things.

Seven felt content. She stared out the window at the nebula surrounding them and let her cortical implant replay the night in her mind in perfect detail. No memory she had or would ever have would mean more to her than this night. Christy had been so correct, her virginity would have been wasted on anyone else, but with Christy the night had been perfection. It was not merely a biological function, there was so much more to it. Copulation was an inadequate word to describe it.

Christy had surrendered all control to Seven as they started that night, she had laid back and let Seven explore her body, her reactions. It was Seven's personal challenge to make Christy orgasm first, and repeatedly. Watching Christy's back arch, watching her breath catch, feeling Christy's body grasp at her fingers, it was an experience Seven had no words for, nothing but the word 'perfection'.

Seven would have been more than content to spend the entire night making Christy respond the way she did to sexual stimulation, but Christy had rolled them over at one point and Seven thought she might well be rendered unconscious by Christy's efforts to take Seven's virginity properly.

Seven's first orgasm had frightened her. Seven had felt out of control and it felt like a raging malfunction, like her borg systems were crashing, at least at first. Christy seemed to understand, she spoke softly and held Seven tight, but she did not stop her stimulation. Christy continued to caress Seven's clitoris in gentle circles and the malfunction transformed into pleasure, intense pleasure. Seven remembered crying out and her borg hand had gripped Christy tightly, so tightly a human's arm would have been crushed, and yet Christy never stopped her stimulation, had pressed on until Seven's body had gone from taunt to weak.

Christy helped Seven achieve two orgasms before she pushed her fingers inside of Seven. Seven was aware of the diameter of Christy's fingers, and they were of an average size, but being pressed gently into her they felt larger to that part of Seven's anatomy. Christy kissed her tenderly and slowly built up the passion again, bringing Seven to a gentler orgasm, and then held her tightly.

Christy made Seven unproductive, had her putting personal time above work, and made it difficult to concentrate while working. As a drone there would be no question she should avoid the woman, that productivity was more important, but now, as Seven was now, Christy and the feelings she gave Seven were the only things Seven would never give up. While it was nice to be alone on the ship, to be uninterrupted for a change, Seven regretted that their workload was such that they would not be able to spend tomorrow night like this. It would take careful work and planning to give them another block of so many hours together.

It was unacceptable to think it could be days, or even a week before they managed this again. No, Seven was going to find a way to fit this intimacy in far more frequently than that.

…

"We have ten minutes until we need to leave. The diagnostic will take that long." Seven turned to her and Christy's eyes widened at what she saw in her expression. "Remove your pants."

"What?" Christy asked, honestly just to stall as she took in what Seven was asking her to do. They were going to actually do this here, in front of the warp core? As the thought raced through her mind and Seven took a few decisive steps toward her Christy leaned back on the railing around the core and felt her heart stall as she stared into brilliant blue eyes. "I believe B'Elanna said specifically I shouldn't do this." Christy grinned just a little and shifted so that she was naked from the waist down.

"It is inefficient to not use the time we must wait for other activities." Seven smiled teasingly as she spoke in a highly borg way, as if making fun of herself. Christy stopped breathing altogether when Seven sank to her knees in front of her. "I believe this shouldn't be too difficult to fit into our schedule."

"God Seven." Christy gasped as Seven proved she'd learned a lot about going down from Christy. This was the first time Seven's mouth touched her there, but she had managed to take notes the night before, because Seven didn't feel like she was at all confused about how to make it good.

…..

By the time the fourteenth day had arrived and almost half of the trip was done, Seven had initiated sex in Engineering, the Ready Room, the mess hall, and a jeffry's tube. The promise of sex breaking out at any time had Christy on edge and eager. Seven was amazing and uninhibited, but hopefully she'd calm down when there were actual crew walking around as well.

Once Christy had stopped slowing them down, once they'd taken that last step, Christy was able to see that an ex-borg scientist couldn't be beat as a lover. Seven wanted to know everything, experiment, she took her time when they had time and she showed borg efficiency when they didn't, but she never was impersonal or cold. No, a quickie still held affection and passion.

Tonight was another night when they'd managed to create a block of hours for themselves. Christy had Seven on her side, on the bed and was sliding along her leg, while keeping her leg between Seven's own. It was new to Seven, mutual stimulation she'd called it, but it was working nicely when the blare of the alarm startled them both. Christy leapt up and was in her battle outfit of black leather without even a moment to think. She stood at the edge of the bed as Seven stood up just as quickly. "Computer Report." Seven called out, her pose and demeanor all business once again.

"Warp core breach imminent." Christy's eyes widened and she started to run for the door, Seven right behind her. They raced through the halls. Christy didn't have enough of a charge for a large portal, and they didn't have time to evacuate people in stasis. If they couldn't stop the warp core from breaching everyone would die, and Christy wasn't powered up, she couldn't open a portal to anywhere, couldn't save anyone.

"Christy, I can't reach Seven." The Doctor's voice came from her comm unit and Christy glanced at Seven, who had nothing on, and so no comm unit of her own.

"I've got her, we're heading to Engineering." She told him even as Seven passed her and opened the door to Engineering. Christy slowed and stared at the calm, empty room, puzzled.

"No, the radiation in there will kill her!" The Doctor yelled out, but here was nothing going on. Seven slowly walked to the computer and started to enter in something fast.

"I think your readings are off." Christy muttered quietly, as she looked around for anything that looked wrong. "Engineering looks just fine." The alarm stopped at something that Seven entered.

"False alarm." Seven told Christy and Christy forwarded the message. Now that they weren't racing death, Christy was very aware that Seven was naked.

"Maybe you should replicate another outfit." She offered, but Seven was intent on finding why they had a false alarm and didn't even look up. Christy didn't push it, she just moved to lean up against a wall and wait for the verdict on the computer malfunction.

The engineering door opened and Christy's eyes jerked over to see the Doctor coming in. Christy watched his eyes widen in shock when he saw why Seven didn't have a communicator. Christy's eyes narrowed when he didn't look away, but just stared dumbfounded. "Doc, I thought you would have seen enough naked women not to act like a teenager." She scolded him.

"There appears to be a malfunction in the neural gelpacks, which caused false alarms." Seven spoke up as she stared at the computer. Christy smiled when the Doctor focused his eyes on the wall, and she looked over to see her borg still completely unconcerned about her nakedness. It kind of reminded Christy of her training with Mystique, back when Christy was a nervous wreck because she couldn't create clothing, and Mystique would tease her about all shapeshifters being naked all the time.

"Seven, where are your clothes?" The Doctor asked just a bit too loudly.

"I believe they are still in Christy's bedroom." Seven answered and Christy was a little surprised at the angry glare the Doctor gave her.

"I have a shower, and she doesn't." Christy told him, rather than admit they were having sex. They hadn't talked about what to tell people yet, but she was not wanting to deal with the Doctor while they were the only three here. He was 'captain' right now and she didn't need him being such an ass she would feel like she'd have to mutiny.

"I will replicate a new outfit. Crawling through jeffry's tubes nude will only slow me down." Seven said as she made her way to B'Elanna's office. "We need identify the malfunctioning gelpacks." Seven didn't rush, she walked calmly and Christy found herself smiling just a little at Seven's well-earned confidence.

"I know how to analyze the gelpacks." Christy told Seven as she came back out. "We should probably split up the responsibility and I'll consult with you via the comm. Did you get a new comm?" She looked and Seven shifted to show Christy she did have another on.

"Great. I'll keep Seven company then." The Doctor jumped on the chance and Christy resisted the urge to grimace as she saw his expression. He was a gossip and he was not letting this go. Christy just shared a brief, regretful look with Seven. They'd missed making love for this.

An hour later Seven contacted Christy to inform her that the Doctor's mobile emitter, the thing that allowed him to walk around the ship and not be trapped in the sick bay, had malfunctioned. He was now stationed in the sick bay and would not be able to leave in the near future. It was a drawback, an obstacle to overcome, but Christy didn't feel guilty about the fact that she was relieved that he was stuck there now. Perhaps that was her 'luck' that Annie gave her, disabling the Doctor just when it became obvious that he was about to become a nosy and bossy obstacle to her and Seven's relationship.

Christy hummed softly to herself as she made her way through the ship, reporting the status of all the gelpacks she found to Seven. Seven had to reroute the power around malfunctioning packs, but Christy helped to identify them much faster than Seven could have alone. Seven was following Christy through the ship basically, fixing the problems that Christy found.

…

A week, it was a week and they still hadn't managed to make any progress in getting ahead enough in repairs to have a block of free time. The holodeck broke and was so far down on the priority list it was not getting fixed until others were awake to fix it. One side effect was that the 'dates' were not happening. Christy was starting to worry they'd just break down in this nebula and they had no one they could wake for help, any of them would die in minutes.

Seven was getting tense, and intense. It was Christy's job to keep Seven from breaking under the stress, and at first the job was much easier, but now that the workload was growing it was harder. For a few days they'd separated to take care of different tasks, but Christy could see in the way Seven stood that it had been a mistake. Christy hadn't shared the workload, making it easier on Seven, she'd left Seven alone too much to do other tasks that perhaps weren't as dire, because Seven wouldn't stop working now, whether it was an emergency or not.

Christy stepped onto the bridge in an outfit that had seemed to interest Seven before, with a new mission. Fifteen minutes was all they'd be able to carve out, but they needed it. "Remove your pants." Christy said with a teasing smirk as Seven turned to look at her, after resetting their course yet again. The computer constantly needed readjustments now.

"We do not have time." Seven looked pained to say that.

"We'll take the time." Christy spoke softer. "I'll make love to you, or I could just hold you, but we're taking the time." Christy moved closer and caressed Seven's cheek. She didn't like how tense Seven looked, a little twitchy. Christy became even more concerned, because Seven always looked on top of things at work and she wasn't looking that way now. "Your existence is vital to my own." Christy spoke softly and got a hint of a smile out of her borg.

"I do not feel capable of being sexually aroused." Seven sighed, and gave Christy a pained guilty look. "I am sorry. It is too soon in our relationship for these problems."

"You are overworked and stressed, that is normal." Christy told Seven and saw the blonde had been worried about it, because she relaxed and the look of relief was obvious. "I've been trying to help you with the work, but we aren't ever going to catch up, we aren't going to make enough time for a date. We need to just make enough time to support each other. We have what, seven, eight, more days? We can do this, but I think we need to do it together. If it isn't an emergency, if we can do without it for a week, we won't fix it. Let the lazy passengers deal with it later, we need to take care of ourselves and focus on just getting out of here."

Christy could see Seven standing straighter, a hint she was going to argue this, but then just stared into Christy's eyes and paused. "Is that the correct course of action in this situation?" Seven sounded so young and confused and it startled Christy for a moment.

"Yes, it is."

"I will comply." Seven said shakily. Christy gave her a searching look, and didn't like the stress she could see. Christy pulled Seven into a hug and held her tight.

For the next three days Christy went on the rounds with Seven. She'd help her complete her repairs, but she didn't leave her side to do repairs of her own. They prioritized everything and the 'not going to be done' pile continued to grow. There were times when Christy wondered if just pounding on the side of some machines still worked to get them restarted, because she would love to smack the ship around a bit, but she didn't. It was really starting to remind her of an old car her mother had when Christy was growing up, the one that made it so they never really knew if they'd get where they were going.

Today Christy found herself watching Seven more carefully. The ex-borg was tilting her head just a little as if listening for something Christy couldn't hear at times. Seven looked too long at nothing to the side, or paused in talking as if interrupted at times. Christy's heart was sinking as she started to suspect that Seven was not well, that they were wrong and the nebula was affecting her. They had four more days, just four.

"When did you start hallucinating?" Christy asked quietly, as she watched Seven stare off to the side again. Seven's eyes moved away from the nothing she'd been looking at to look at Christy.

"It was only auditory yesterday." Seven told her just as quietly and Christy hated that her fears were confirmed. "I have just recently started optical hallucinations as well. You do not see them right? They are not real."

"No, I don't see anyone." Christy spoke slowly and moved forward, pulling Seven into a hug. She was going to have to convince Seven to go to sickbay. That thought had Christy holding Seven even tighter.


	75. rp sh voyager part 26

Round peg, Square hole - Voyager

"Seven's brain chemistry is being affected by the nebula. It is causing the hallucinations. Her nanoprobes are what kept this from showing earlier, but the lack of a longer termed regeneration period has slowed her nanoprobes down and they can't keep up with the demand." The Doctor reported after looking over the ex-borg. "We don't have time for her to regenerate long enough, and honestly with the way everything is falling apart I don't like the idea of her being hooked up to any part of this ship. I can try some anti-psychotic drugs to combat the effects, but it won't be like it isn't happening, she'll still be somewhat impaired."

"Seven impaired is still better than most other people who aren't." Christy muttered and moved around the Doctor to get to Seven. She wasn't pleased the Doctor hadn't reported this in front of the blonde, but then he was acting like she was unable to make her own decisions. Christy wasn't convinced it was that bad. She did agree with him on regenerating though. With everything breaking down they didn't need to see what would happen if Seven were hooked up to it when it went.

"I am not giving up." Seven told them firmly. "I can still perform my duties."

"We'll see if the drugs help." The Doctor spoke with a heavy sigh and moved to his office to get it.

"I'll stay with you, if you ever think you see or hear something odd ask me." Christy offered quietly. "And if it gets really bad you have to tell me. Even if you think there is nothing that can be done, you have to tell me. I can't watch out for you if I don't know how bad it is." Christy was not going to leave Seven alone for a minute. If she had to pull the ex-borg into bed with her to keep her company when she slept she would, if she had to sleep in a chair on the bridge she'd do it, but she was going to be right there for the next four days.

"I will comply." Seven spoke tentatively, and then went quiet as the Doctor came back out to give her the injection. Christy held a hand out and helped to steady Seven as she got off the exam table. It was concerning that it didn't seem to just be a polite action, Seven leaned on her. "Thank you Doctor. I will return to duty now."

"You'll need to come in every twelve hours for another injection." He told them as Seven marched out of the sickbay. Christy nodded to him and followed her.

Four hours later Christy got a front row seat to Seven losing it. Seven was working on a relay coupling in the jeffry's tubes and dropped the spanner in her hand. Her other hand, her borg one, gripped the steel wall and squeezed, buckling it a bit. Christy could see irritation, anger even, on Seven's face. "I cannot function properly. I am not even close to acceptable levels." Seven looked up at Christy and her anger faded to fear. "My extremities are shaking too much, I cannot perform this repair."

"Okay." Christy picked up the spanner and held it out so they both could see it. "Tell me what to do." They needed to finish this and then they might end up returning to sick bay.

Seven explained how to set the machine and Christy read the reading out loud. It took three times as long as Seven normally would have taken but they had it repaired before they left the area. They did two more repairs in that manner before they got to the exit from the Jeffry's tubes and slipped into Engineering.

"I cannot take the injection again." Seven spoke quietly. "The hallucinations were less of a danger than the shaking, I could work through the hallucinations."

"I'm sorry." Christy gave Seven a searching look.

"Why? You did not cause this?" Seven asked her, puzzled.

"I'm sorry your choices are so crappy. I wish I could do more to help, and I wish you didn't have to go through this." Christy explained her meaning and watched Seven nod just a little once she understood. "I love you and I'll do everything I can to help you." Christy moved closer and caressed Seven's cortical node, before running her hand down the side of Seven's face. Christy used that gentle hold to pull Seven into a long tender kiss.

Seven was under incredible stress, and they had days of that left. Because of that it was a surprise to Christy when Seven escalated the kiss and ran a hand over Christy's ribs before resting it over one of her breasts. The ex-borg pulled out of the kiss, and whispered into Christy's lips. "You are vital to my existence, and when I am not whole you become a part of me to help me continue." Seven's voice cracked and Christy watched a tear trail out of Seven's one human eye. "I love you."

There wasn't anything Christy could think of to say, so she hugged Seven tightly to her and held her for a few moments, before they had to get back to work.

The shaking eased up hours later, and two hours before the next scheduled injection Seven could operate the spanners and tricorders herself, so Christy took a few steps back while Seven worked and contacted the Doctor. He wasn't happy they hadn't reported in sooner, but with Christy having to perform all the work and Seven having to oversee it, they'd been far too busy. It didn't take long for Christy to explain why Seven couldn't continue with the injections. They couldn't afford to be at 1/3 the speed for repairs. Neither of them were happy with the situation as they closed the comm line, but they were all resigned to it.

…..

Christy went to sleep in a corner of Engineering on the chair she took from B'Elanna's office, as Seven worked in Engineering. It was a nap, as that was all she did now, naps here or there as Seven did some longer tasks. Seven didn't need to regenerate until the day after they were due out of here and so she was going 24/7 now trying to keep the ship moving so they'd be out of the nebula before she needed to regenerate again. They'd been working in this new way for days, and there were just over 21 hours left of this hell. Christy could make sleeping less work, but she couldn't go without sleep for four days without being incredibly impaired and she needed to be as on top of her game as possible to help Seven manage. The hallucinations were back.

Christy had been functioning on less than four hours of sleep a day, that was the only reason she didn't wake up when she was no longer alone in the office. Her eyes, instead, flew open when strong hands pushed her legs apart, and she stared down to see Seven kneeling between those split legs. "We are alone?" Seven asked her again and Christy glanced around automatically.

"No one is here." Christy offered, but she was startled by Seven's actions. Seven's next actions startled her even more. Seven leaned forward and put her mouth to the crotch of Christy's pants, licking insistently. The pressure of her tongue translated somewhat through the pants, and Christy stared as Seven gripped Christy's legs harder and nibbled on the seam in front of her. "Seven?" The borg wasn't responding, other than pressing harder. Christy's sex started to throb and she stared helplessly down at the blonde hair in her lap.

It was probably the wrong thing to do, but Christy vanished her pants and the soft hum of approval hit her naked flesh. Christy leaned her head back and soft breaths escaped her lips as Seven plundered her sex completely. "Yes." Christy moaned as Seven's tongue caressed her perfectly. Christy held Seven's head gently as the orgasm rolled over her, and she slumped back in the chair after it, but Seven wasn't stopping. After the second orgasm, Christy moved to get up, but Seven's hands moved to pin her own to the arms of the chair and Seven devoured her again. Nothing short of a battle would get the borg arm to let her go and Christy screamed as the third orgasm hit her, she was ready to beg for anything, everything, she couldn't even see, everything was so focused on what Seven was doing to her.

Once Seven got a scream out of Christy she stopped. Christy stared down in shock as Seven kept staring at her sex, while kneeling in front of her. "Why?" Christy finally asked gently.

"You cannot leave me to seek fulfillment elsewhere." Seven told her, her eyes staring up into Christy's. There was a hint of madness in them. "I have not touched you sexually in far too long and Lieutenant Paris says that if you aren't 'getting any at home' you'd look somewhere else." Tom was in a stasis tube, like everyone else. One of the hallucinations told Seven this.

Christy leaned forward in her chair and caressed Seven's face. "I'd never leave you so easily." She told her borg gently and pulled her up just a bit for a kiss. For all her fear about taking advantage of Seven, when it finally happened, when she finally did it, it wasn't a horrible tragedy, just a miscommunication. Seven couldn't understand an apology right now, so Christy didn't, but she'd wait and do it later.

"Doctor to Christy Taylor." His voice was cold and angry, and it interrupted some words Christy should say after that moment.

"Christy here." She replied, even as she shifted her pants back on, but she kept her eyes on Seven, who was getting up and returning to a computer console to work. Seven was not well, things had gone downhill since Christy started her nap.

"Report to sickbay." He seemed to growl that at her and Christy frowned and actually glanced around for cameras, because that was all she could think of to explain his attitude. "Yes, you understand me, report immediately!" Her heart sank as she realized she couldn't see the camera, but he could see her.

Fifteen minutes after being woken up by oral sex, Christy stood in sick bay while Seven continued repairs, while being yelled at. "If we didn't need you I'd put you in the brig myself! Rape, this is nothing short of rape, taking advantage of her when she's so vulnerable." His glare showed he was serious, he was considering rape charges. Christy stood quietly, considering this new problem that she took as evidence that Annie's luck power had finally faded. He clearly didn't see the entire thing, or he wouldn't be acting like she was evil incarnate.

"Seven is my girlfriend." Christy spoke calmly, it was always best to remain calm when others were losing their heads, it helped to calm them down. "We have been dating for months. This, what you've seen, it isn't what you are assuming at all." She paused meaningfully. "And why are you spying on us?"

"She shouldn't even be on duty, I have to monitor her as best I can and she hasn't come to sick bay it two days." His look of disgust eased, but didn't go away.

"Seven to Christy." Seven sounded a little shaky. "We may or may not have an intruder."

Christy shook her head at him, forcing her to leave Seven alone. "I have to go. Keep this to yourself and I'll talk to you later."

"I'm the captain here." He's expression got more angry at her words.

"She's alone with a hallucination, you could be God and I'd still leave you and go to her." Christy stared him down, and then turned to leave.

It wasn't an intruder, and the minute Christy told her that Seven relaxed. Christy didn't explain what the Doctor wanted, and Seven was too distracted to ask.

They limped through repairs, but just a couple hours from freedom and the ship decided it had enough. The pace slowed as the power needed wasn't there and they went from 2 hours to freedom to forever, because the ship wasn't going to last much longer. They needed out. Christy watched Seven struggle to come up with a solution and she watched her stare at blank spaces around her. "We need to divert power from other systems." Seven finally turned to her. "The stasis tubes would have enough to get us out." And Christy suddenly understood how very dire the situation was. "Even ten of them, ten." Seven looked lost and it was clear that she was asking Christy what to do. Christy had made hard decisions before, they all knew it, but this one didn't have to be that hard.

"Christy Taylor to the Doctor." Christy spoke quickly and got him in on this. She had an idea. "We need the power of ten stasis tubes to get out, we're down to fumes on power. Can we rotate the load to take from everyone for a minute or so and keep them all alive?"

"Oh my god." He sounded stunned. It took him a moment too long in Christy's opinion to answer. "If I monitor everyone's vitals carefully and manually switch between them I could keep them from death, but they'll be distressed."

"We're all distressed." Christy muttered and looked around them. "Seven," The doctor was still on the line, but this was a fast meeting. "Can we shut down life support where it isn't needed? Can we trap you in one area of the ship and send me out for anything else that needs doing?"

"That is a viable solution." Seven looked startled, and she worked on the computer. "I can remain on the bridge, and the turbolift can act as a barrier you can use to get in and out. If needed." She did more calculations. "That would reduce our stasis tube needs to two."

"Got that Doc?" Christy asked, as she turned to stare out the screen showing where they were going. "We can't trust the computers for this, you would need to oversee the switching or we could lose people."

"I can do that from here, but again, if the computer fails I can't physically get there." Christy nodded and looked over at Seven.

"Just a few hours Seven, we just need to last that long. I can't stay with you, I need to be on Deck 14 as back up, and I need to be racing through the ship."

"There will be no air." The Doctor added.

"I won't be able to talk without air, but I'll live."

"That is unacceptable, if you require assistance you will not be able to ask for it."

"Come by sickbay and I'll get you some air to keep handy for talking."

They had a plan and Christy kissed Seven hard and fast, before rushing to the turbolift to enact it. She could hear the never paid attention to hum of life support going off as she made her way through the hall to sick bay. She had no idea how long after life support went off it would take to make the place unliveable to humans.

The Doctor handed her a mask and three canisters she could plug into it for air. "This is a good plan." He admitted grudgingly and then went back to focusing on his computer as he started to do the switch outs. He looked like a video gamer who was playing for life and death stakes and Christy left him alone. He couldn't afford to be distracted for a minute, he'd have to stay focused for two hours to get them out of here.

In the end, Christy sat in a room with what looked like 130 space aged coffins, just waiting for a malfunction that would cost someone their lives if she didn't act, but instead she sat alone in that room while the Doctor kept that under control, and she only talked to reassure Seven she was really alone on the bridge, or that they weren't flying into a sun. It was touching when Seven trusted her opinion that there was no sun in the way, she didn't change course, and Christy wasn't even beside her to see the viewscreen, she just remembered the path they were taking.

…


	76. rp sh voyager part 27

Round peg, Square hole - Voyager

The hum of life support was the first thing that let Christy know they made it. "We are free of the nebula." Seven reported over the ships comm. Christy wasn't sure when the life support would be enough to wake people up, but the Doctor came in five minutes later.

"My mobile emitter works when we aren't surrounded by radiation." He explained stiffly and went to the first stasis tube he ran across to look at the readings. "We can start waking them now." His tone was cold and Christy grimaced at the proof there was trouble on the way.

"We need the Captain, the Pilot and the Engineers first." Christy told him. "We need to get Seven off duty fast." Seven's problem was because of her brain chemistry and that wouldn't magically disappear once they were out of the nebula, she needed to recover. If she was seeing suns where they weren't she wasn't the best pilot to have right now. His lips pinched at being told what to do, but even he could see she was right. They went ahead with that plan.

Seven came down shortly after that, as the Captain was being checked over and cleared for duty herself. While Seven filled the Captain in as best she could Christy wandered off to wake B'Elanna up. The report was slowing them down and they didn't have time to all stop for it.

"Hey sis." B'Elanna gave her a weak smile as she woke up.

"You have a hell of a job ahead of you." Christy warned her.

"You couldn't keep my ship in one piece for a month?" B'Elanna frowned and Christy glanced over at Seven, who had done all she could.

"This was a hard one." Christy spoke softly and helped B'Elanna sit up slowly. "We're lucky the ship lasted long enough to get us out of there, the radiation was breaking everything. She's been working through too much." Christy embarrassed herself by having her voice crack. "I'm sorry." She apologized, but B'Elanna looked concerned and rested a hand on Christy's shoulder. "She should have been relieved of duty a week ago, but we couldn't do it. I need you to take over repairs, she has to go off duty."

"What happened to her?" B'Elanna looked over at Seven with concern.

"The nebula did affect her, we were wrong. It just took longer to show with her nanoprobes fighting it. She's been working through hallucinations for days, asking me if we're being invaded, or if people are around us. She had to ask if we were heading right into a sun." Christy rubbed her forehead hard. "She's still having them, if you see her look off at a wall or something, she sees something there."

"Get the Doctor over here to clear me for duty." B'Elanna looked determined and Christy moved to get him and drag him away from the report by reminding the Captain, Seven and the Doctor that he had to release people for duty or they were still a three man crew. The Doctor shared a meaningful look with the Captain that made Christy nervous. If Seven were paying attention to the nonverbal communication even she would see that he had let the Captain know there was a story worth telling that he'd get to later.

Seven was relieved of duty an hour and a half after they cleared the nebula, and given a shot of that antipsychotic she couldn't take while running the ship and Christy was relieved of duty fifteen minutes later, once Tom Paris was able to act as the field medic and Doctor's assistant to help wake up the rest of the crew. Christy had no idea how much longer the Doctor had to work, because she went to her rooms for a real night's sleep, and found Seven in there waiting for her.

"You were supposed to go regenerate." Christy spoke softly with a hint of a smile as she stepped fully into her rooms and the door closed behind her.

"I wanted to see you first." Seven came closer, and Christy enjoyed the hug she was pulled into. "The hallucinations are fading."

"After you regenerate they should be gone, right?" The Doctor hadn't filled Christy in on Seven's medical condition after he sent her off.

"After a prolonged regeneration I should recover fully."

Christy paused and considered the issue, and Seven's tiredness, before she decided they couldn't wait. "The Doctor is aware that we have sex, and he's clearly going to tell the Captain."

"So we will no longer be a secret. We will adapt." Seven gave her a small smile and Christy wished she could leave it there.

"He accused me of taking advantage of you when you weren't well. He called it rape." Seven's smile faded and her jaw clenched just a little.

"He is clearly malfunctioning if he thinks for even a moment you would do that to me." Seven stared into her eyes. "You seek consent in every action, every consideration, you even wait well after consent is given."

"When someone is drunk, or incapacitated they aren't considered capable of giving consent." Christy felt shaky saying this. "Once you started having hallucinations, your ability to give consent became questionable."

Seven's eyes widened. "But it was I that gave you no chance to give consent." Seven froze and her mouth closed slowly. "I did not ask," Seven muttered and her eyes widened as she stared at Christy. "Did I fail to get consent?"

"No, I gave it." Christy spoke softly, seeing where Seven's mind went. Seven was worried she'd done something very wrong. "I shifted my pants off Seven, that was consent."

"Once it is time for our debriefing I will make it very clear that you have always had my consent." Seven told her firmly. "You will not be punished." It was a promise and Christy smiled at Seven, but in the back of her mind she wondered if that would really be enough. After realizing how compromised Seven was that last time she could see there were clear issues about this.

"I am sorry I let things get so far when you were having trouble with your hallucinations." Christy spoke softly, caressing Seven's hand. "I will never just leave you because we aren't having sex Seven. If it was a problem I'd tell you." Christy moved her hand to Seven's face, holding her gently before pulling her in for a kiss. "You need to regenerate, and I need some sleep. I wish we could do that in the same place, but we can't."

Seven left reluctantly and Christy hated seeing her go. They were off duty until the Doctor cleared them for duty again, and Christy was pretty sure neither of them were going to be cleared tomorrow. She was actually hoping for a few days off, and if she had to she'd ask for them. Christy and Seven deserved and needed time off together, and it was going to be a battle to get it, but she needed to try.

…..

Christy slept as much as she could, and when she woke up, she stayed in bed and let herself enjoy not having to rush off to work. They'd have to debrief today, but hopefully the Captain was going to stay busy for a while and not call her.

After an hour of just watching the stars go by, Christy got up and went to take her shower.

It was a bit startling to see people walking in the halls when she left to get some breakfast. She received some friendly waves from the crew, but as she sat down alone she found herself missing Seven more. They'd been nearly inseparable for a while and not having her felt wrong. It was just an adjustment to returning to business as normal, Christy was aware of that.

From her seat she could see Tom and Harry talking a couple of tables over. When eyes slid to her table and then back to Harry, Christy 'tuned in' to their conversation.

"She's been alone with nothing but the Doctor and Seven for company for a month Harry. I bet if you ask her out right now she'll say yes. Once she gets to know you and what a great guy you are, you'll be family." Tom smiled at a nervously smiling Harry.

"You really think so Tom?" He sounded hopeful and Christy stared down at her breakfast with a frown. Harry was a great guy, she'd already known that. He'd been nice to Seven when no one was, and he'd not taken advantage of Seven when she didn't understand what she was doing and offered to copulate with him. Christy did have a small soft spot for the guy and she'd have to let him down easy. It was just figuring out how to do it that was taking a little consideration.

"Christy to B'Elanna." Christy called as she saw Harry working himself up to come talk to her.

"B'Elanna here Christy." She sounded incredibly busy, and she would be.

"I have to tell you I won't be able to wait for you to have that conversation with Tom. I'm sorry."

"Oh," There was a pause, and B'Elanna spoke softer, taking more time out of her busy schedule. "What happened?"

"Harry's coming over, I have to go." Christy explained subtly and cut the connection as Harry stood up and started toward her.

"Hey Christy." He smiled a little awkwardly at her and stood behind the empty seat at her table.

"Harry." She smiled at him, and pointed at the seat, knowing it would be better for him to be sitting. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." His smile grew a little brighter. "So, while we were all napping, it sounds like you had an exciting time. B'Elanna was complaining about the repairs list."

"We spent the last two week working almost every waking moment on repairs. I didn't get a lot of sleep, and Seven barely regenerated enough to keep moving." Christy sighed. "I've learned a lot, but I also know that I can't do even the simplest of things nearly as well as Seven does. She kept this ship going, we really would have broken down in the middle of the nebula without her."

"It was that close." His eyes widened.

She hadn't even given her debriefing yet, and was probably not supposed to talk about things too much until the Captain heard it. She needed out of this conversation and into the more awkward one. "It was, but thankfully Seven is brilliant and amazing." She smiled as she said it.

"Yes, she is." He grinned at her. "I'm glad you two are friends. She's been a bit isolated."

"We're more than friends." Christy kept her smile on her face, as if happily bragging about her relationship, when she was actually opening a huge can of worms admitting this. "We missed celebrating our four month anniversary in that nebula. Thankfully neither of us are overly sentimental about things like that, but I'm really hoping there aren't any more disasters when it comes to our six month." The Doctor already knew and was going to make an issue out of it, so hiding it was useless at this point.

"Oh, really, you and Seven." His face fell almost comically, and Christy felt a little bad for him, but she'd spared him actually saying what he came here to say. She could pretend to never know he was about to ask her out. He kind of reminded her a little of Mark, and once she recognized that she liked Harry even more. Mark had been her rock in her first world, he'd helped hold her together when the pressure of trying to keep their doomed tribe alive as long as possible would have been too much for her, and his death had hit her hard.

"I know." Christy smiled at him and ignored his brave face and the way his smile was just too stiff and unnatural. She laughed a little. "I kept expecting her to get tired of how slowly I wanted to take everything, because I was really waiting for her to figure out she was wrong about being interested in me, but she was serious, she really was." The door to the Mess hall opened and because of what she was talking about Christy glanced to see if it was Seven, because it would have been perfect to be here. Instead B'Elanna was there, and nodded to her, before making a bee line for Tom's table.

B'Elanna, now that was luck. Annie had to have given Christy her sister with that luck power, because B'Elanna had a shitload of work to do and she was purposefully taking her break at this particular moment, just to manage the conversation that would happen at that table after Harry was done at this one. Hell, if Seven hadn't been on this ship, Christy might have tried stealing B'Elanna from Tom. B'Elanna had rushed in here to protect Christy's reputation, which was really sweet. Too bad Christy couldn't then send B'Elanna off to the Doctor and the Captain, but that was Christy's responsibility and she'd expected that to come down on her at some point.

"So you took things slowly, that's good." He stammered. "She, well, she doesn't know, ah you know." He was a red, embarrassed mess.

"I know." Christy spoke softly to him with a small smile. "I heard what a gentleman you were when she did that to you. I respect how hard that was, I really do. She did something similar to me and I had to say no too." Christy sighed softly. "I offered to date her instead and we took our time, lots of time, but she's so worth it." He was only interesting, not in love with her, so she knew she was just stinging his ego, and not his heart. "I love her, until the ship started falling apart on us, that nebula was great, we got to spend so much time together and our dates were way more elaborate in the holodeck."

"I heard, you had unlimited holodeck privileges and got robbed of them because it broke." He shook his head in sympathy. "Oh, B'Elanna's here." He looked back from Tom's table and back to her. "I should give you time to finish your breakfast before the Captain calls you for a debriefing. It's good to know you're okay."

"Sure, it was nice talking to you Harry." She smiled and watched him walk toward Tom and B'Elanna. Tom had an odd look on his face and stared at Christy a moment. Christy went back to just eating and ignored the shocked men as B'Elanna explained that Christy really had been dating Seven that long, and managed to keep it under wraps even on their small ship.

"Captain Janeway to Christy Taylor." The Captain spoke up as Christy was about to get up and put her dish in the replicator. "Report to the Ready Room." It wasn't a lot of words, and the Captain was better at controlling her anger, but Christy heard a bit of a clip, a hint of irritation. Clearly the acting Captain's debriefing would have been first, and the reason she had time for breakfast. Now she was up.

"On my way." She told Janeway, and then asked the computer how much longer Seven was going to be regenerating. Seven was out for another two hours. That made sense, because if Christy were Janeway she would have talked to Seven first, but Janeway couldn't make herself wait that long. It would have been better for Christy if Janeway talked to Seven first, but she'd have to just deal with it. Christy spent her walk to the Bridge and through it to the Ready Room coming up with a strategy to stay out of the brig.

When she stepped into the Ready Room to see the Captain rubbing her eyes, a habit she had when she was really upset, Chakotay sitting stiffly and Tuvok in attendance with a report in front of him, her heart sank a little. Christy recognized the look of a criminal acts report as she walked around Tuvok to take her seat, it was part of her own training to work in security. It had unique formatting and the document Tuvok had was clearly that and nothing else. Christy lowered her expectations to hoping she didn't spend too long in the brig.

….


	77. rp sh voyager part 28 of 28

Round peg, Square hole - Voyager

"The Doctor has filed criminal charges against you." The Captain said and then got up and started pacing along the long side of the table, clearly unable to sit still. The table was between them, and that seemed to be on purpose. "We trusted," The words came out between gritted teeth and stopped as Captain Janeway decided not to have a yelling match. Christy could see how volatile the Captain's emotions were and damned the luck power for not waiting just a little longer to shut off. She was not happy to be dumped into this, defending herself against accusations of a crime she'd been so very careful not to really do. She could have been with Seven months ago, but she'd waited and now she's faced with this in spite of that. "The charges are rape." The captain growled out.

"I'm not guilty." Christy spoke quietly but firmly. "Captain, when you have all the facts, you will realize I am so very not guilty." She needed the Captain to calm down. The truth, for once, was really on Christy's side. It wasn't like the last time someone came to her to declare she was guilty of a crime.

"Are you claiming you never had sex with Seven?" The Captain's voice was cold and her eyes bore into Christy's.

"No, we've been very intimate." Christy admitted, and she knew there was likely video evidence of that which upset her a great deal but there was nothing she could do about that now. "We've also been in a relationship for four months. A serious, monogamous, relationship." While that should have helped, and did based on Chakotay's shift in posture, Janeway just became more rigid. It wasn't something Christy hadn't anticipated, but paired with these charges it was worse. "We've gone very slowly, I've frustrated the hell out of her with how slowly I've progressed with our relationship and it took three months for us to become fully intimate because I respected that she wasn unprepared to make that decision when we first got together."

"You knew she was incapable of consent." The Captain looked ready to attack her, if she weren't the captain and unable to act like that.

"I waited until she was capable of consent and understood what she was consenting to. I talked out every step of our relationship." Christy's voice became as hard as stone, insulted beyond belief at this accusation when she'd worked so hard not to take advantage. She held onto her anger, because it was all that kept frustrated tears away. "You are imagining all sorts of deprived things, but you're wrong. I'm serious about her, more serious than I've ever been about anyone. I love her Kathryn, love her, and I respected her need to develop and understand what she was consenting to. When have you ever been in love and then waited three months before agreeing to full intimacy?" The Captain didn't answer, but then Christy didn't expect one. "I told her about these charges, because the Doctor was very clear about planning to file them, and she thought it was proof he was malfunctioning, because I was meticulous, obsessed, with getting proper consent for everything, from a hug, to a kiss, all the way to making love, and any and every thing that was a part of that. No one, no one, should ever be able to accuse me of what I'm being accused of. It shouldn't even be possible." Christy glared into the Captain's eyes, and saw just a hint of doubt there now, but the determination was still strong and it was hard to decipher at this moment.

Instead of debriefing them about the last month, Christy had to debrief them about the last four. She was forced to put her relationship out there to be dissected by others, and documented in official records. She was merely one witness, and as an official matter, she wasn't going to be able to just talk her way out of this. Chakotay gave her a sympathetic look, when the Captain was standing in front of a window just staring out, after Christy repeated the 'facts' about her and Seven working hard in the early weeks of the last mission to build some time to be together for the first time. The fact that their first time was in the nebula that caused Seven to be mentally unstable was a mark against them, Christy could see it, even though consent had been given well before that nebula. If someone wanted to abuse the legal system, they could do it. So far from Federation Space, there would be no appeals.

Christy was taken into custody for allegations of rape after that debriefing, while they waited for the 'victim's' testimony. Tuvok spared her the humiliation of restraints, especially since they wouldn't hold her, and just walked with her to the brig. Her comm unit was disabled, so she couldn't call Seven, who should be waking up soon, or call B'Elanna to contact Seven. They didn't talk the entire trip, but when Christy turned to watch him activate the forcefield he stared her in eyes. "I'm sure this matter will be cleared up quickly. Seven's testimony should be enough to release you." He held her in his gaze a little longer and then nodded goodbye. He believed her, and she appreciated that he told her that.

"I wish I could counter sue for pain and anguish." Christy muttered in anger to herself as she moved to sit on the bunk and wait. The Doctor was not acting out of mere concern for Seven, or even belief that a crime had been committed. He was a jealous son of a bitch and while she couldn't kill him, she knew she'd never go out of her way to save him. Christy decided to see if there were any other holoprogram doctors in the system, because if there were he was expendable, and she wouldn't need to protect him. She knew it was her anger talking, but for once in her life, she was willing to consider vengeance. He took the most beautiful thing in her life and was trying to make it trash.

…..

Seven opened her eyes the moment her regeneration cycle ended and took a step out of the regeneration unit, while realizing she should have fifteen minutes more of her cycle. She turned to see the Captain at the controls, and the Captain was watching her with some emotion in her expression that took Seven a few extra moments to identify as guilt and pity. It made Seven more uneasy about the shortened cycle. "State your intentions." She said cautiously, because clearly something had happened. "Where is Christy?" She didn't like the conclusion she was coming to.

Captain Janeway flinched just barely perceptibly to Seven's question about Christy's whereabouts. Seven didn't wait for the Captain to answer, because she was taking too long. "Computer, location of Christy Taylor."

"Christy Taylor is in the brig." The computer told her and Seven glared at the Captain.

"Seven, formal charges were filed, we had to take her into custody until they were investigated." The Captain started and Seven's body grew more rigid. She marched toward the doors to go to Christy. "Seven, wait, we need your testimony."

"If your accusations make her more tentative about making love to me I will be very angry. I had to work on her for months for her to accept my consent, months." Seven glared at the Captain. "She makes me complete, she makes me whole. I am in love Captain, and you will release her or I will." Seven spoke slowly as she stated the options the Captain had. Seven was fully prepared to break Christy free of that brig she was unjustly imprisoned in.

"We need to get the Doctor to clear you as mentally competent to give testimony and then we can clear this up."

"He is malfunctioning and I will not be seen by him." Seven spoke firmly. Christy had explained about multiple motives for actions, and Seven came to the conclusion that the Doctor did not witness anything that would immediately seem like rape, because no situation ever resembled that with Christy, so he must have other motives.

"He is our only Doctor." The Captain looked concerned.

"He is malfunctioning if he witnessed a moment where I held Christy down to make love to her and could claim she raped me. She could not escape me Captain, my grip was firm." Seven's fist clenched. During her regeneration she'd gone over every instance of the incident being used against Christy and found that from observation alone, it should have looked like Seven was the guilty party.

"Are you claiming that you," The Captain paused.

"No, I am merely stating that an observer who was claiming a rape occurred should have been accusing me. She gave consent in her actions, in her body, but still I took what I wanted without saying a word to her. She was asleep when I approached her Captain, unable to give any consent at first." Seven watched the Captain blush lightly, but also the way the Captain's jaw clenched. "What could he have seen to make him think it was her and not me? He must be malfunctioning, because his conclusion is flawed."

"I did not want to invade your privacy by watching the footage." The Captain said. "You hadn't said anything about being in a relationship with her."

"I spent so long making her see I could give consent, I did not want to wait longer to prove to you that I was capable of that as well. I chose to keep our relationship private so that we would continue to progress. She was willing to make our relationship status a matter of public record before we had sexual relations, but she stated that you would likely attempt to keep us apart for a while until you adapted. It was unacceptable to be separated from her."

"The Doctor was acting Captain, we have to investigate his accusations fully."

"If anyone was truly acting Captain while we were in the nebula, it was Christy. She took responsibility for everything once the Doctor was unable to leave Sick Bay. He made no decisions except this flawed one to charge Christy with a crime. It was Christy's ideas that got us out of there with all of the crew alive. My ideas would have sacrificed some to save the others. I was unwell, and did not see the obvious solutions, and I never considered asking the Doctor for assistance, because he was only performing the roles of a Doctor, not a Captain, and it was only in his capacity as the Doctor that he was included in the solution. It is unacceptable that after saving everyone she is in the brig. We have done to her what the people of her last world have, unfairly judged her guilty of a crime."

"She has not been sentenced, she's just in custody while we investigate." The Captain said, "But I see that a more full investigation is in order than I realized. I am sorry that I believed her guilty at first Seven, but after her testimony I really just needed yours to let her go. The rest of this investigation is merely a formality. I know she didn't rape you." Captain Janeway spoke more softly. "I shouldn't talk about an ongoing investigation like this, but that woman is in love with you to a degree anyone would be jealous of. I know she's innocent, I just need you to complete the steps so I can release her."

"I want to comply, but I do not wish to be examined by the Doctor. He is malfunctioning."

The Captain paused and then touched her comm unit. "Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Torres."

"Torres here."

"When will the holodeck be repaired." The Captain's words had Seven relaxing just a little as she anticipated the solution being offered.

"It's near the bottom of the list."

"Can you move it up? We need it."

"I could assist." Seven offered.

"Thanks Seven, but protocol would state you shouldn't program the Doctor that will evaluate you." The Captain stated, and then spoke to B'Elanna. "This is a delicate matter, we need access to a medical hologram that isn't the Doctor."

"Can I assign Tom to this? We really are swamped, and he may not be an engineer, but he knows the holodeck inside and out."

"Permission granted to steal my pilot." The Captain stated firmly.

Once the comm line was closed Seven spoke up. "I do not like that Christy is going to be imprisoned while repairs occur."

"We need to follow star fleet protocols on this Seven." The Captain stated, and Seven was not pleased. "I could use your help going over the ship logs in a related matter while we wait for you to be cleared to give testimony."

…..

Christy had her testimony right after breakfast, and lunch was delivered by Tuvok, along with a pad with some of the officer training manuals on it, along with the security manuals. He'd brought her homework, and she'd thanked him for it, but it was a little hard to concentrate. Still it gave her something else to do while time ticked along toward dinner time. She didn't read it carefully, she started skimming it for any hint or loophole she could use to help her out in this situation. The longer it took, the more convinced she was that the system was corrupt and she'd actually be charged with rape. One thing she did see was that a crime like that automatically made her ineligible to work in Security. She would also be banned from Field Medic. A conviction on rape would be a death sentence because all of her opportunities to go planet side were tied to positions she wouldn't be allowed to hold any longer. At that point the research was not helping her stay distracted.

Christy didn't want to have to leave this world, and she couldn't leave Seven. She had limited options though. Perhaps Seven would come with her to the next world? These were all worst case scenarios, but Christy couldn't stop herself from considering them. They were last resort though, she'd appeal as much as she could if they deemed her guilty and Seven and B'Elanna would help her. No, Christy would fight a guilty verdict as hard as she could. She just couldn't accept a guilty on something like this, even without the consequences that came with it. She was innocent and she wasn't going to accept that label, of all labels, the one crime she was never guilty of.

When she heard the door open she thought it was dinner, but she looked up to see Tuvok standing there with no dinner in hand. "They are ready." He stated flatly and turned the forcefield off. "We're to report to the Ready room for the verdict."

"Okay then." Christy sighed and stood up to go.

The Captain's office was probably the better place for this, but Christy was walked into the Ready room to find more than enough witnesses to this. The Captain stood at the head of the table and Tuvok motioned that Christy should take the other head, before he sat beside her. The Doctor, Chakotay, and Seven were there. It was Seven's reaction Christy watched the most carefully, and Seven was somewhat distressed, but not enough to set off alarms in her mind. The Doctor was still rigid and cold.

"Okay, we're here for a verdict in the allegations of rape issued against Christy Taylor." The Captain stared, but there was something in her eyes that calmed Christy down. It might be okay. "In investigating the circumstances around the incident, I am very pleased to state that she is not guilty."

"What?" The Doctor turned to stare at the Captain in disbelief.

The Captain gave him a cold stare and Christy felt the tension she'd felt ever since being accused start to relax. "In talking with the couple, it became very obvious that they are in a committed relationship and Christy had committed no crime." Janeway leaned toward the Doctor a little. "Off the record, I really don't appreciate having to watch the footage you used as evidence of this crime, because the moment I saw it another question had to be answered." Janeway looked across the table, her skin slightly blushing. "Now on matters of the evidence, I need to ask if you want to file charges of rape against Seven of Nine."

"What?" This time it was Christy who said that, stunned. The Doctor looked just as shocked. "No, never." She looked over at Seven, concerned about her, and Seven gave Christy a small nod that showed she was okay.

"What you neglected to notice Doctor, is that Christy was being restrained, as lovers sometimes do. Still not a crime, but it clearly showed she was not committing rape. You allowed your personal feelings to affect your command in a way that is truly unbefitting an officer." The Captain turned to Christy and gave her a hint of a smile. "I am sorry it took so long to clear your name. There were a lot of steps to take to make sure it would never come back to haunt you. You are completely cleared of all charges."

"Thank you Captain." Christy was so incredibly touched.

"And now on to another matter." The Captain shared a smile with Chakotay. "In reviewing the ship logs and the communication records, it appears that leaders rise up, regardless of rank or responsibilities." The Captain stood up and moved to walk towards Christy. "We reviewed both times that you were one of very few still conscious on the ship, and don't think I didn't notice that we're spending more time sleeping now that you are here." The Captain teased. "You aren't truly Star Fleet, like half of my crew isn't, but those that aren't are fit into the command structure where they make the most sense. You've been misplaced. You have all the makings of a senior officer, and you've been Captain of my ship twice. It would be remiss of me to not promote you so that your rank fits your duties. I have no doubt in my mind that if we need you to Captain the ship a third time, you'll do well."

Tuvok leaned over and whispered at her. "Stand up."

Christy did and the Captain stood in front of her, rather closely. "If you decide to finish Star Fleet Officer Training, we'll give you a rank, but since we have two civilians on our command crew, I see no reason not to add a third." The Captain pinned her comm badge back on her. "I'd love for these to be stars someday Christy." The Captain stared into her eyes. "You defy description, but I'm going to put in the records that you are our new Ambassador, Neelix serves in that capacity, but he's much better with already friendly aliens, you'd be much better for tense situations and it is a position that goes planetside, you are very good at negotiations so that's your primary role. The fact that when diplomacy fails you're still the one to call will just be secondary."

Chakotay started to clap and Tuvok did as well. The Doctor looked ill, but he put his hands together three times out of obligation. Seven smiled at her and Christy smiled back, before focusing on the Captain again. "Thank you Captain."

"I believe that Neelix would suggest a celebration for this." Chakotay smiled as he added that.

"Yes, I believe that is in order. Make sure our morale officer realizes we need a party." The Captain added.

"Will do Captain." He winked at Christy.

"You and Seven are dismissed. Enjoy the next three days off." The Captain winked at her and turned to face the men. Her demeanor got colder and Christy suspected there might be some disciplinary action going on with the Doctor once they left.

They were in the turbolift when Seven took a step closer and kissed her passionately. "I am sorry it took so long to resolve this."

"It turned out better than I could ever imagine." Christy caressed her borg hand and then held it. "She didn't seem at all upset about us being together anymore."

"I believe the Captain stated that our relationship is something others would envy, and that I was very lucky to have you to make my initiation into sexuality so pleasant."

"You talked about sex with the Captain?" Christy frowned a little, surprised.

"It was a rape trial; it was inevitable that the topic of our sex life came up repeatedly. The Captain achieved the ability not to stammer and blush by the end of our discussion." Seven smirked. "I may have gone into too much detail, I believe she envies me more than she'd care to express. Apparently her first sexual partner was less than satisfactory and was in no way as patient and respectful as you were." Seven smiled gently. "I believe that conversation developed our relationship significantly."

"Good, I'm glad." Christy could see Seven was pleased to have the Captain as a real friend.

"I'm also being given private quarters on your deck." Seven gave Christy a studying glare, "Someone made it a condition for my assistance with the nebula without informing me." Christy's grin was unrepentant and Seven just shook her head but didn't complain. "I believe that is how you earned the title of Ambassador, your negotiation skills are above average."

…..

The party was delayed until Engineering was no longer doing double shifts, and that took four days. Christy was under the impression everyone knew she and Seven were a couple after that many days, but she was going to make sure everyone knew it by the end of the party if they'd missed that bit of information.

Neelix had gone with Karaoke, because he had the mistaken impression that is was beloved of everyone from her time. It was sweet of him to try and research her enough to make the party for her, and she didn't tell him she wasn't a huge fan. At least he only loaded music from her time and everyone was looking over the lists and learning about music she knew.

Christy found the perfect song listed under Country and she smirked as she saw it and put herself down for it, before wandering back to Seven. "So, back in my time there was this odd habit of men 'rating' women." She started the conversation out of no where and B'Elanna and the Captain gave her an odd look for no segue into it. "It was a Likert scale abused to be used to compare women. A 10 was a goddess, perfect in every way, and the score went down from there. Men even, at least unconsciously, rated themselves and what scale of women they'd warrant. If they were a 6 they didn't expect they'd end up with a 10, but you'd be amazed how many 6's ended up with 10's."

The Captain chuckled. "This is fascinating, but why are you teaching us this?"

"Christy Taylor, I believe it is your turn." Neelix called out from the stage and Christy smiled at Seven. "And you selected 'Sold' by John Michael Montgomery." He looked a little puzzled, but then he hardly knew any of these songs.

"Remember what I told you and this song will make sense honey." She told Seven and turned to march up to the stage as a country tune started. The screen before her held the words and she needed them because she'd only heard this song a couple of times. Christy wasn't a singer, but it wasn't too challenging a song.

She grinned out at a curious and grinning audience as she started to sing. It was an upbeat and somewhat funny song. They nodded along politely until she got to the part that had smiles growing as they got the message she meant to give. B'Elanna's laugh could be heard over the singing.

Man, I gotta have her, she's a one-of-a-kind  
I'm goin' once, goin' twice,  
I'm sold! On the lady in the second row  
She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten, I know  
She's got ruby red lips, blond hair, blue eyes  
An' I'm about to bid my heart good-bye!

She held the microphone closer to her lips after the song ended and stared at a smiling Seven. "You may be named Seven, but you're my Ten and I'm sold baby, so sold." Christy put the microphone in Neelix's hand and walked back to Seven, even with all eyes on her she didn't look away from the blonde waiting for her and Christy caressed Seven's cortical implant and pulled her into a long tender kiss, ignoring the clapping and wolf whistles. "I love you so much." She whispered into Seven's ear.

"I believe there isn't anyone on this ship that isn't aware of that." Seven smiled softly at her. "I love you too, but I will refrain from singing you odd folk songs to declare it."

"It's country, and that's fine. I know you love me." Christy leaned into Seven and turned to watch Tom give an attempt at Karaoke. It was hard not to laugh when she recognized the tune as "We Built this City on Rock and Roll." He was a horrible singer and it was ridiculous. She clapped for his bravery after he finished, not his skill.


	78. gm true blood part 10

Ghost in the Machine – True Blood

Pam took her to a very nice restaurant. It had several windows and Christine was able to look in as they walked around the building to the entrance. Christine saw an actual fountain in the middle of the room, with the tables around it. It was nicely lit, very welcoming. "Will they have anything for you?" She asked quietly and watched Pam smile just a little as she held the door opened for Christine.

"You'd be surprised how many restaurants cater to our unique tastes." Pam whispered seductively as Christine passed her and then Pam took charge of letting them know they had a reservation. This was the type of place that required that.

Christine remembered learning her date was a vampire in another very nice restaurant, and while it seemed odd to bring it up now, she was going to try and work a confession that she, herself, was a bit supernatural during this meal, having a voice in her head that was real was being possessed and that was supernatural, not cool like a vampire, but still not quite normal anymore. The idea that she could drive the vampire away with how weird she was wasn't very comforting.

"Pam doesn't seem the type to scare easily, don't you think?" Voice replied in a reassuring tone as they were following the waiter to their seat. Their table was next to the large fountain, it was a gentle trickling fountain with perhaps a pool a foot deep at the bottom, not something that would douse the people next to it, but Voice seemed to sigh happily. "I like water." was all Christine got as an explanation.

They ordered their drinks and Christine ordered her meal. "You picked our first date to tell me you were a vampire." Christine spoke and noticed her voice was a little shaky. Pam noticed it as well, because she frowned. "No, I'm fine with that." She reassured quickly, "but now that it looks like we're going to continue going out, I probably need to be a bit honest myself." Christine glanced around, and the place seemed private enough. "I'm not exactly normal."

Pam's voice was deeper and just a hint resigned. "What is it?"

"Good question." Christine sighed. "Erik didn't glamour me, I pretended it worked to get out of there."

"Good, start with that and we can move from there." Voice encouraged her.

"I can't be glamoured."

"You came back the next day when I told you to, after the dipshits tried to drug you." Pam tilted her head and stared at her.

"You are sexy, of course I came back, not to mention I needed to find a vampire. I didn't know you were one." Christine sighed. "If you don't believe me, just try it. Try and make me do something."

Pam leaned closer, her expression serious and Christine stared into her eyes and waited. It seemed to take a while, before Pam spoke. "Kiss me."

"That's not fair, I want to do that all on my own." Christine spoke slowly and gave Pam a small shy smile. Pam's eyes widen a little.

Pam stared harder, and she repeated herself and Christine did nothing to prove Pam couldn't make her do anything. "I don't believe it. Only Sookie has resisted before, it's nearly unheard of."

"Well, I am unusual." Christine muttered in response to Pam, but she was stuck on how to say the rest of this.

"What are you?" Pam asked her, but Christine's dinner came and Christine sighed heavily and waited for more privacy.

"It's strange. I'm possessed." Christine saw a puzzled look on Pam's face. "It's like I have a ghost that lives inside of me. Voice gives me advice, and she somehow protects me from being glamoured."

"For a writer, you just call the voice in your head 'voice'?" Pam smirked at her as if that was amusing.

"Well, she's actually a Christy Taylor from a different world, another version of me and I didn't want to talk to her and call her my name." Christine explained, but it sounded insane to her. "She goes by Christy, or Demise which was her code name, but she didn't tell me that for a long time and I just thought of her as the Voice in my head."

Christine gave Pam a searching look. "I'm not crazy, but I'd understand if you thought I was. I thought I was for a while, until she started telling me things that just made it impossible not to believe. I wasn't ever going to tell anyone about this, but I didn't expect to be dating. It's not right to not tell you, I mean, when we finally have sex, well," Christine blushed painfully. Her voice became a quiet whisper, "I just couldn't continue with you and not tell you." She reached out and rested a hand over Pam's which was resting on the table. "She likes you too, and if you're with me, well," Christine paused, uncomfortable with the topic, but unable to avoid it. "If you're with me, you'll be with her too."

"That sounds a little kinky, even for me." Pam teased. "I love it."

Christine chuckled, unable to stop herself, because Pam overdid it, making it funny. Christine's laugh might have been a little too high, a little nervous and a hint hysterical, but Christine laughed. Her nerves were shot, but it looked like it was going well enough.

Starting her dinner, hesitantly, until Pam made a motion with her hand for Christine to eat, Christine watched the blonde vampire take a slow sip of her own meal. "Is that enough?" Christine asked quietly, looking at the glass.

Pam gave her a hint of a smile. "Why are you offering desert?"

The blush was almost automatic, and Christine did her best to ignore her own reaction. "No, I'm just curious if that is really enough. For the whole day?"

"Two to three of these would be enough for a day." Pam tapped her glass with a fingernail. "But I must admit I indulge it a bit more once in a while." Her tongue gently caressed her upper lip and caressed fangs. It was a rather seductive move and Christine found herself thinking Pam's fangs were very sexy on her. "I also don't prefer it in the glass."

"I understand that, but I can't," Christine sighed, her words leaving her for a moment. "I don't know if my blood is normal and I won't let you have any if I don't know if it might hurt you." She finished and watched Pam's fangs recede.

"You smell perfectly fine to me." Pam told her and gave her a puzzled look for a moment. "The voice, it wouldn't change the taste of your blood."

"I think she might consider me a typical 'voice in someone's head'." Voice spoke up slowly. "She's not completely buying in to the supernatural explanation." Christine frowned a little when she heard that. While she could understand why Pam might not believe her, she didn't want Pam thinking she was crazy. "I could prove it to her." Voice told her softly. "But it would probably be like you were sleeping, you never wake up when I take over to practice at night. Are you okay with asking her to take me out on a date?" Voice sounded a little hesitant.

Christine looked over at Pam and stared into confused eyes. Christine had been quiet a bit too long. "I know you don't really believe, but it's true and if you just humor me a little Voice says she can prove it to you." Christine could feel she was getting paler. "You need to meet her, and she wants to know if you'd be willing to go on a date with HER."

"So the voice in your head is asking me out on a date? And you're okay with this? " Pam asked, her eyebrows drawing together as she asked the questions.

"I wouldn't have met you without her. She told me about the bar, she convinced me that a vampire consultant would help me sell my book to a publisher." Christine admitted with a weak smile. "I'm kind of stuck like this, I'm adapting as best I can. It's weird, I know, but can we try?"

"Sure, why not." Pam looked like she was willing to ride the craziness for a while, and Christine hoped this would work, because how many women would even agree to this much? "Why is she named Demise?"

Christine blushed a bit and was sure this was not making her sound less insane. "She was a spy, it's her codename."

"Codename, of course." Pam sighed and then took another sip of her drink. "I thought spies were named after numbers, like 007."

"That's what I said." Christine smiled. "Demise, I mean really? That's Death, she named herself Death."

"It's fits." Voice muttered in her head.

"Pam?" A feminine and surprised sounding voice interrupted their conversation and Christine turned to see Sookie standing near their table, that dark haired male vampire she'd been with in the bar behind her.

"His name's Bill, and he's an ass. Don't trust him with anything." Voice muttered. "I keep debating about warning her about him, but if we get involved with Sookie and her drama you'll have to share the body more, because we'll run into shit storms left and right."

"This is Christine." Pam introduced her lazily, clearly not wanting to encourage the couple to stick around and Christine had missed something as Voice explained the dangers of associating with Sookie.

Bill spoke up first. "Hello Christine." Christine just nodded and gave him a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you again." Christine smiled at the telepath, who gave her an odd look before a fake smile crossed her lips.

"Nice to meet you too, Christine. How is your book going?"

"Pretty good." Christine tried to remember if she was supposed to remember that Sookie was a telepath and could say something about that or if she was supposed to be 'glamoured' at the time. She went with saying nothing, even though she wanted to ask for a phone number to talk to her, because Bill was there and wasn't trustworthy.

Sookie stared into her eyes strangely. "I could show you around during the day," Sookie glanced at Pam. "If you haven't made too many daytime friends," Her words trailed off meaningfully.

Being a writer, Christine always had paper and pencil nearby, so she jotted down her phone number for Sookie, and was still relieved when they left to return to their seat.

"Sookie pulled you in. She isn't one to take crazy chances, but she's targeted by trouble." Voice warned her. "If you are fine with that, perhaps we should have a bit of a talk with her. Bill causes quite a bit of that."

"Are you really going to 'hang out' with her?" Pam asked once they were alone. "What, getting your nails done and sun bathing?"

Christine smiled at the sun bathing comment. "I can't sun bathe, I burn quickly."

"Oh, I bet I burn faster than you do sweety." Pam teased, but Christine didn't find that idea funny.

They were waiting for the bill when Christine glanced over at the front doors when it opened. "Shit." Christine heard Pam mutter and she agreed as she watched what looked like a small mob coming in, complete with angry faces. The woman at the check in booth looked scared and when she reached for the phone and was stopped Christine's heart started to pound.

"I hate to do this to you, but I think I should take over. This might get dicey." Voice told her and Christine tensed up as she saw the small crowd, and the Fellowship of the sun tshirt that she could read. They looked rowdy and there was no doubt they wanted to cause trouble. "Just relax and don't fight me, I've never tried taking over when you're awake."

"Just relax? Now?" Christine muttered quietly, shocked that Voice thought that was even possible. She looked at Pam and could see she was staring at the trouble with narrowed eyes.

"They are coming for vampire, and are prepared to fight vampire." Voice spoke harshly. "I have powers too, and they won't be prepared for me. Give me the body and I'll protect you both."

It was very hard to surrender control when things were getting bad, but Christine did her best to just fade off, to let her body go, and there was a moment when she felt a tug and her vision and hearing warped for a moment, and then she was seeing the world through other eyes, and seeing her field of visions shifting as Voice took over turning to share a look with Pam, and Christine found she was still aware, she wasn't asleep at all.

…

"Their timing is suspiciously good. Once we're done with this we should ask the manager who the new employee is who called the local KKK." Demise spoke softly to Pam while putting a hand into the water of the fountain as deeply as she could from her seated position.

"Voice?" Pam asked and spared an odd measuring look to her that had Demise grinning just a little in spite of the trouble brewing. They were smaller fish than she normally fried, but she was limited with her powers now.

The water was trailing up her body quickly, but a dip in the pool would be better. Demise focused on the protective net she'd invented for times like this, it was an all over bulletproof vest that she pulled around Christine's body. "Demise, Voice is just her name for me." She sighed. "I'm going to need to fall in the water when they take a step in here, let me."

"There are two of them damned vampers here." A voice called out and Demise took her cue to stand up and take a step back, falling into the fountain as if on accident. It was a foot deep, more would have been nicer, but she rolled quickly and coated her body in water, and that webbing she'd learned to do. It glistened a little and with time she could make it a second skin and make herself look different, but she didn't want to advertise she was a threat just yet. Gloves formed over her hands though, black and slightly bulky on the knuckles, she also added shoulder pads, just to grab as much extra material on her body as she could in the few seconds she was in the water, before she got back out. The mob was laughing at her, but Demise just grinned back and shared that grin with Pam.

"Can we get away with killing them here?"

"I can't, but feel free if you want to." Pam muttered. "Publicity and all, damn it."

"We don't like you vampers and fang banging whores in our neighborhoods." One idiot yelled at them and got his round of cheers from the crowd.

Sookie was moving her back up towards Pam, and Bill stood in front of her, so apparently an alliance was being formed. "Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how violent are they?" Demise asked the telepath with a smirk that caused Sookie to give her an odd look.

"They want to cause damage." Sookie whispered. "They've got silver and too much confidence. I don't think they've seen a vampire in action before."

"Of course." Pam drawled.

"So you live around here." Demise moved a bit forward, and Pam missed her chance to grab her quickly and keep her out of the line of fire, it was nice to know Pam wanted to though. "Good to know. That means the new dishboy can get a ride home, because he's lost his job and if I have to I'll kill him and bottle up his blood myself if you don't all turn around and get out of here." The way a few of them looked at each other told Demise she'd guessed well, and she shouldn't let any of the staff here behind her until they found the troublemaker.

"You are sexy when you're threatening bloodshed." Pam spoke up with an amused tone.

"You should see me when I deliver." Demise grinned at the female vampire.

The soft air noise of a net gun was enough warning and Demise turned to face them her right hand shooting out and she formed claws to help her snag the silver net out of the air and toss it to the ground. She didn't like that she'd just saved Bill, because he was in front, but for now he was on their side.

"Fuck." Someone muttered as she left her wolverine claws out and turned to stare at them, before tilting her head just a little as if daring them. When no one moved she held the hand up and reformed it into the slightly bulky glove. Lies for Bill were already playing around in her head, but she took a step closer. "What the fuck is she?"

In their distraction Pam moved, and it was impressive to see how fast she could move. Bill took a moment longer before realizing he should help. They took weapons and tossed them away, and Pam held the leader by the chin, glaring at him.

"Oh my god she's going to kill him." Sookie sounded scared.

"He deserves it." Demise glanced at the blonde. "How many of them were planning on raping the fangbangers?" Sookie blanched, but Demise had seen that type of mentality before. "I say, free buffet."

Pam chuckled at her, but then lifted the idiot up and stared into his eyes. He had pissed himself, and he was breathing like a trapped bird. "You will never do this again. If you hurt anyone I will hunt you down and see if my new girlfriend is serious about bottling blood for me."

"Oh, I'd do it." Demise offered. She'd done much worse, and if the blood was useful and the bastard wasn't, she'd be willing to recycle and reuse.

"There, are you satisfied Sookie, I let the little monster go." Pam seemed to growl at the telepath before returning to their side.

Bill was giving Demise a measuring look. "How did you do that?" He motioned toward her glove.

"It's a little toy I picked up over the years." She lied and then turned to Pam. "The instigator worked here. Probably called them the minute we sat down, and again when Sookie and Bill came in."

The manager was called over by a livid Pam and Demise found forceful and angry looked good on her as she glamoured the manager into finding the asshole and firing him. It was a little surprising they didn't take the time to deal with the troublemaker themselves, but Pam had her out the door quickly after that. They left Bill and Sookie with hardly another word.

Even with them leaving the building first, Bill was the first to pull away from the restaurant and Pam turned to stare at her. "Demise. She really is possessed, and your little ghostly powers are impressive."

"Thank you." Demise smiled but the danger was over and if she didn't give the body back she'd be betraying Christine's trust. "I have to give the body back. When can I take you out?"

"I could get out of work tomorrow." Pam told her and then started up the van.

"Try and finish your date. You're someone we both agree on, and honestly, I wasn't sure that was possible. She's a lot more innocent than I am and my tastes are a bit," Demise gave Pam a sexy smile, "more exotic than I thought she'd go for."

Pam's smile was wicked. "The innocent and the seductress in one package, and it's not even my birthday."

Demise took a deep breath and closed her eyes, surrendering the body back as she'd promised. It hadn't been a huge deal, a real battle, and that was good. It had been a good test run on switching drivers. If they were going to be here long, or involved in the circle of bad luck around Sookie, they'd need the practice.

…


	79. gm true blood part 11

Ghost in the Machine – True Blood

Christine sat on the porch late the next morning and watched the mailman deliver the mail to the neighborhood. "I could see everything." She whispered to Demise. The woman in her head was much more than a voice and it was going to be easier to remember she was Demise from here out. "My sense of touch was muted though."

"I had you wrapped in a protective layer, that's probably why it felt muted, it was a whole body glove." Demise explained and Christine remembered the slight shimmer as water ran up her arm, covering her. "I didn't want you getting hurt."

Christine stared quietly out at the road as a warm feeling of gratitude filled her. It had been scary, seeing those men and knowing they'd come for her and Pam, but Demise had just taken over and the other woman hadn't been scared at all. It was routine, easy, for her to stand up to a mob. It was impressive without the powers, but the weird 'glove' made it amazing. Demise really was supernatural.

"Did you see how fast Pam moved?" Christine asked shyly, as she remembered that.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she can move slow too." Demise teased her and Christine blushed once she realized what Demise was saying. The voice became gentler. "I didn't know you'd get a view of everything I did."

"You live like that all the time? That was what it is like for you, isn't it?" Christine frowned as she considered that. She still didn't understand why Demise would be okay with that.

"I'm not going to take over your life, and I don't know how to separate from you and not hurt you." Demise spoke softly. "It isn't your fault I'm here, and I rather like you." There was a pause, but Christine needed it. Demise put up with so much just to not hurt Christine and it was amazing.

"It's not so bad in here. You're living the life I always wanted. You make a living writing, you get to tour once in a while, but it isn't a lot. You do things to get out and get ideas for stories, you aren't locked in at the house all the time. My life wasn't really that great." Christine felt a pang of pain and sympathy. "Being a spy sounds glamorous, but it's not. I never got to stay anywhere long, I had to do things that made me sick far too often, and forget love, I couldn't take the time and I couldn't risk falling in love. To be in love would mean wanting to stay in one place, build a life, and too many lives depended on me not doing that. I couldn't even pick the people I wanted to be around, I had responsibilities."

"That sounds awful." Christine whispered.

"There were some good things about it, but my teacher knew, I didn't have the temperament for the job. She loved it, she thrived it in, but I endured, that's all I did. Travel is great when you have a home and people to come home too, but I didn't. I went from mission to mission and I never had a place to call my own." Demise even sounded sad, but that became more upbeat in a moment. "But now we could start dating, and you have a steady income doing a job that lets you travel if you want to, but doesn't require it. I don't have to save the world, I just need to protect my small part of it. I didn't really lose a lot of freedom becoming tied to you, because I wasn't free to live the life I wanted before. We could build that life and I think we'd both be happy."

"I envy my characters sometimes." Christine admitted softly. "They have such exciting lives, they make a difference, and you had that but you envy my life." It seemed so crazy, but in a way it was a perfect marriage. They both brought something to the table the other wanted. Standing up to the mob yesterday, feeling how unconcerned Demise was, that had been a dream of Christine's, to be competent in confrontation, able to stand up for herself and others she cared about. Pam was a vampire and yet Demise thought she could protect her, a vampire. Demise still had powers, like a superhero.

"But I never played the hero. I was the spy and that was something completely different. You don't realize it until you live it, but a spy has to refrain from being the hero far too often to protect their cover. You have to be willing to let some people get hurt or die to save the others. You never feel too noble doing that."

This was the most serious and personal talk they'd ever had. It's one they should have had, but Christine understood why Demise waited until Christine believed. The phone rang, interrupting them. Christine had to pull it out of her pocket and she didn't recognize the number, so she debated about answering, but Demise told her she should, because she was expecting call.

A southern, feminine voice, that she'd only heard briefly, but remembered was on the line. "Christine, I know you don't really know me from Eve, but I really think we need to talk."

"She likely heard a few things last night that alarmed her." Demise told her softly. "And her boyfriend is manipulating her and has been since the beginning. She can't read vampire minds, and he's using that against her. She might not listen, but she's right, we need to talk."

"When are you thinking?" Christine asked Sookie.

"Today, I'd really like to talk to you today. Your place or mine, it don't matter to me."

"She shouldn't have to drive after this talk. She's going to be upset." Demise told her and Christine understood, but she didn't like it. She got directions from Sookie and hung up.

"Why couldn't we talk on the phone?" Christine asked as she got up to get ready to go.

"She's a telepath and I think she knows she isn't going to like what she hears. I'd bet money she needs to try and see it in your mind, but it's in mine and she can't see that. Still, she was planning to verify we weren't lying." Demise paused. "I've seen telepaths balk once they realized the face to face meetings with me don't give them the edge their used to. This time though, I kind of wish I could verify for her. She's unlucky in love." Demise continued to explain as Christine continued to get ready to leave the house. "Her power doesn't turn off, so she never dated human men because she could read their minds and it was offputting. She met Bill, and she can't hear him. She thinks she fell in love naturally, and that he loves her too, but he was sent to her to try and procure her for the queen who had heard Sookie was a telepath. He shared his blood with her the night they met, but when a vampire gives you blood you'll have sex dreams about them. They will be able to sense where you are and your emotions. He only let her know it can heal humans, he never told her about the other parts."

"He used that insight to make her fall for him, didn't he?" Christine paused in brushing her hair, her grip tightening on the hairbrush.

"He'll probably claim he didn't turn her over yet, because he does love her, but he didn't admit what he'd done to make her love him. To me that screams liar and I think he's no better than the bastards that tried to drug and rape you. He took her virginity while she was under the influence of his blood and never told her what it would do." Demise's voice was cold. "Sookie can't date humans, she can't block her powers. His doing this might make her cross vampires off the list as well, and that would be a shame."

"And we're going to try and stop him right?" Christine grabbed her purse and the directions Sookie gave her to Bon Temps.

"He works with lies, we'll just tell the truth and let Sookie deal with it. He can't glamour her into forgetting."

Christine got in the car before talking out loud, so the neighbors didn't see her talking to herself. The one across the street was outside again. "Once we tell her, she'll be safe?"

"No, and she isn't going to like what it will take to keep her safe. She needs a protector and someone who knows how to play the political games she's been pulled into." Demise went quiet. "She isn't my problem Christine, I don't know that I want her to be my problem." Christine frowned at that attitude. "I'm not powerful enough to protect someone like Sookie. If I tried, I'd have to put you in danger. That's not a trade I'm willing to make. I always protect my people first, and others if I can. You are my people, I'll claim Pam as well. For Sookie I'm willing to give her the information she needs to be safe, but I'm not planning on doing more. I'm not willing to risk our lives for just anyone."

It seemed reasonable to Christine, giving Sookie the information was more than most would get, advanced warning of danger was very helpful. Christine was going to follow Demise's lead in this, because this was her expertise, but she really hoped that Sookie took the warnings seriously.

…..

Three hours later Christine sat awkwardly in an old country house as Sookie stared blankly out her front window, towards the nearest house to her place, which was still a good distance as this was a remote place, as far country as Christine had ever been. You couldn't even see your neighbor from the front porch.

Sookie wasn't taking the news Bill was a procurer for the Queen well. "How do you know?" Her voice was cold and it actually made Christine just a little scared. Sookie turned her eyes on Christine and stared at her hard. "You fade in and out. Why do you do that?"

"I'm just a little supernatural too." Christine admitted quietly, and Demise explained it was probably the telepathy they were fading in and out of as Demise had been giving advice through the entire conversation. Sookie's eyes narrowed as Demise spoke, making it seem like it was true. "I have a friendly possession going on, and she knows all this about Bill and you. I didn't know it."

"You expect me to believe you know this because you have a ghost in your head?" Sookie's voice rose a little.

"Why does everyone assume I'm a ghost? I'm alive." Demise muttered in her mind. Christine noticed that Sookie's glare got a bit harsher when she couldn't hear Demise thinking at Christine. "Shit, can I take over? I'm going to have to blast past her anger and the time delay between me telling you and you saying it won't help do that."

Christine lowered her head a little and tried to relax like the last time. After a moment she found herself looking back up into Sookie's surprised looking face, as Demise controlled the conversation. "First off, I am not a ghost. I haven't died, and it's pretty damned hard to kill me." Demise spoke with a hint of an angry clip. "You have your telepathy, your big hint you aren't just a typical human and you are probably a bit irritated right now that it's been useless to you and is being useless to you right now. I understand that would make you angry, but I'm the messenger and you will NOT shoot me because you've been played. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry." Sookie apologized briefly. "Am I to assume you're the one possessing Christine? Why can't I hear you?"

"I'm immune to telepaths, always have been." Demise spoke up and Christine wondered how many telepaths Demise had seen to be able to say that with such confidence. Sookie looked a little startled herself, but Demise didn't let her ask a follow up question. "Okay, you have doubts. I don't know how to prove I would know things about you and your life without hurting you. Do you want the proof?"

"You're asking me to dump the only man I've ever been with."

"No, I'm not asking anything. I'm just warning you. If you want to stay with him, that's your business. It's possible he started to actually love you after he tricked you into taking his blood and promised to deliver you to the queen."

Sookie flinched as Demise showed little compassion while saying that. Christine would have been more hesitant to do that herself, so she was glad she wasn't the one talking at the moment.

"I can do it if you want me to." Demise spoke softer. "I can talk about the fact that your mother was afraid of your powers and you could hear that. I can talk about the fact that it was a freak occurrence that took your parents' lives and had Adele raising you." Demise's voice grew softer. "I can talk about how Hadley and you were abused by Adele's brother, and that Adele believed you and stopped it from happening again."

"Oh god." Sookie let out a shocked gasp and her eyes started to water as she stared at them, her face paling.

"The voices make it hard to think at times and your mental shields need so much work." Demise continued. "I'm not a telepath, but I've heard visualization exercises help. Learning to build walls in your mind help, and if you don't know how to build a real wall you should make one in real life so you can visualize. I saw a class of telepaths making a wall in the garden, just so they knew how to make a wall. The closest I'll ever have to daughter-in-laws were telepaths and they explained why the students were doing that."

"You've met a lot of telepaths?" Sookie spoke softly, sounding defeated and scared. She didn't acknowledge the information about her family, which Christine thought was too much to share like that. She felt horrible for Sookie and she understood why they were here now. For all Demise's talk about not wanting to get involved in the drama around Sookie, it was hard not to want to help someone who life was beating down so hard. "I've never met another."

"I'm from a different reality. I was in a world filled with people with powers and lots of telepaths, but I had to leave and it's rarer here." There was a pause. "Do you believe me now?"

"Bill betrayed me, right from the start." Sookie seemed to collapse onto the chair and tears started to fall. "For my powers, my curse. How did they even know?"

"Hadley is dating the queen. She didn't mean to tell her about you, but how many good stories about her childhood does she have?" Christine was a bit shocked at how unlucky that was. "There is so much I could tell you, but at what point is it just hurting you and not doing anything to help?"

"How do you know all this?" Sookie stared up in shock.

"Let's just say I can look into the worlds I go into before I leap, and the world I saw centered on you, so I learned a lot about you."

"Is that why you're here?"

Christine felt her body grin. "No, I'm here because I wanted to meet Pam, and Christine needed a vampire consultant for her novel. I wasn't planning on getting involved with you. I don't like being called a liar, and I expected this talk to be even more difficult than it has been. It's just harder to see you and not want to spare you what that bastard is going to do to you. I fell into the middle of what I've seen and I don't even know when I am and what's already happened and what has yet to happen."

"I lost my gran to a serial killing bastard. I'm paying back a debt to Eric Northman by listening in at his club once a week. Right now there is an increased in V being distributed and he's looking for the guilty parties. Not as many vampires are missing as you'd think with how much V is out there."

"Have you met Godric?" Demise asked and Christine was confused, but Sookie just looked a little stunned.

"Yeah, I did. He decided to meet the sun."

"And you haven't met any of the kings or queens." Demise asked, and Christine could see it was important.

"No, I barely even heard they exist."

Demise sighed heavily. "Well, I think you'll be hearing about them more now. It should be about time for the politics to become a huge issue." Demise reached out and took Sookie's hand. "You need an ally to survive this. You can't just walk away, you've been targeted. I know, I KNOW you won't like this idea, but Erik Northman knows politics and could be helpful if he understood what you were facing. He doesn't like Bill, only tolerates the Queen because he has to, and if you look at how a vampire treats his progeny, you have a good idea of their character. If he sees you as a person, you could do far worse than him, because he treats Pam well."

"Is this a scheme of his to try and get to me?" Sookie's eyes flashed with anger, but Demise didn't let her pull away.

"I haven't talked to him at all about you. We spent what little time we talked to him trying to prove we're normal and he shouldn't pay too much attention to us. No, I'm telling you this, because in my sneak peak of this world Bill betrays you badly, but Erik picks up the pieces. You have to keep in mind, in power plays, the face you see isn't the real face. A vampire that acts genuine and nice, wouldn't live to be a thousand years old. One that people are afraid to cross lives longer. I'm sure all the older vampires have learned to be scary, just like you've learned to give that dopey grin when your shields are weak, so others don't know you're hearing everything."

"I really need to think about all this." Sookie told her after a moment.

"Fine, what you do is your business now. Just don't tell anyone about me, especially Bill. I don't want to be 'procured'." Demise glanced at the clock. "I need to get ready for a date with Pam anyhow. She finally knows there are two of us here and I'm hoping it's not too weird for her."

"Somehow I think she can handle weird." Sookie gave a weak smile.

"Uninvite him before too long, you don't need to worry about him getting in here while you're thinking." Demise picked up Christine's purse.

"Tell her she can call us." Christine thought hard and noticed the body freezing for just a moment.

"Feel free to call if you need to talk, but not too early. We don't have a 9 to 5 job and Christine sleeps in more now that we're dating a vampire."

"I understand." Sookie walked them to the door, so it wasn't until they got in the car that Demise spoke.

"I can hear you." She sounded a bit surprised. "Did you want to drive home, or just let me have the rest of the night?"

Christine wanted the control back, but guilt over that kept her from asking for it. Demise only took a few hours in the middle of the night and never got to go anywhere or do anything under her own power. Christine gave her the full night. She could get ready for her own date herself that way.


	80. gm true blood part 12

Ghost in the Machine – True Blood

Demise stood in the shower and closed her eyes to envision an outfit she'd worn countless times. After a minute she turned the water off and opened the shower door. There was a mirror right across from the shower and Demise was pleased to see it worked. She had on her black leather pants and a pair of hiking boots. She stepped out of the shower and took in the blue top that softened the look, because the bottom half was her battle uniform, but the top was simple and normal, a long sleeve silk looking royal blue button up that went well with their eyes.

"Oh my god, you turned water into clothes." Christine sounded shocked and Demise just smiled at her reflection, and therefore at Christine.

Demise also had a bunch of new rings on her fingers, that would be easy to turn into the wolverine knives or brass knuckles if needed, but were just a pretty little bit of bling now. She had to hide extra mass on the body like that for emergencies. When she'd learned she could to this it had been such a relief. She had some powers still and she could use them to stay safe and keep Christine safe.

Rather than use the powers for makeup, Demise found what she needed in Christine's bag and put more dramatic eye makeup on as well as a darker shade of lipstick than Christine tended to wear. The lipstick looked new even though it sat on the bottom of the bag, so it was likely tried once and dismissed even before Demise joined with Christine. She did her hair more wild, a little more volume to it than Christine had it. She was trying to be herself and also make sure to be different enough Pam would remember she was on a date with someone new this time. It was a little strange, but then shapeshifting and the effect of minor changes were something she understood and it wasn't long before she stood in front of the mirror as someone who was NOT Christine.

"That's amazing." The voice in her head told her and Demise smirked as she considered calling Christine 'Voice'. "You look like someone else, even in my body. And how did you make those clothes out of water."

"My whole body had been made of water, after that asteroid it was what I used to reform." Demise reminded Christine softly and headed out toward the living room to wait. "I'm just glad I can still use it some. These clothes are much sturdier than they look. I spent three months just perfecting a fabric that would keep knives off you and while I couldn't test bullets, I tried to make the weave small and strong enough to stop one. Still, I heard a bullet over a bullet proof vest will still hurt like hell and bruise badly."

"You did all that for me?" Christine sounded pretty touched and Demise felt a little awkward with the tone of gratitude and awe.

"I had to do something with my time." Demise told her softly, but she turned her focus to the laptop on the coffee table while they waited.

The knock on the door had Demise glancing out to see the minivan was there. She'd been a little bit too caught up in looking up the V issue online. Sookie had more information than the reporters did, that was not unexpected. The vampires were keeping the fact that people were abusing their blood quiet while they investigated.

When Demise opened the door Pam's eyes widened a little. She watched as Pam's eyes wandered over her. "Not a sweety I see." Pam muttered, but then she smiled and looked into Demise's eyes. "Well, tiger, what's the plan for tonight?" It was amusing that Pam's first reaction was to give Demise her own pet name.

"You didn't plan something?" Demise's eyebrow rose at that.

"I wasn't really sure what you'd want to do." Pam let out a huff of air. "Christine likes pretty restaurants and talking, but I have no idea about you."

"I like long walks on the beach and picnics in the woods." Demise smirked as she said that and got Pam to roll her eyes.

"We don't really have a beach in Shreveport, tiger, but I'll see what I can do." Pam glanced around. "You ready?"

"Sure." Demise grabbed the wallet out of the purse and shoved it in a pocket. Pam stepped back onto the porch as they shut the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Wallet in the pocket type of girl?" Pam teased. "You're the butch in Christine's femme aren't you?"

"Watch it, I'm the butch in you if you play your cards right." Demise joked and started toward the minivan. Purses were harder for shapeshifters to deal with and Mystique had taught Demise to go with wallets instead, it was practical, not butch, but why explain all that. Pam chuckled and followed her.

"We could get you a sandwich or such from a deli and we'll head out to a lake. It's a little bit of a drive, but you could have your picnic on the lakeshore and we could get to know each other." Pam offered her idea as they started to pull out of the driveway.

"Sounds good to me." Demise smiled and considered the advantages of that much water nearby. She had been wanting to see if she could do more with more, as she'd only had the shower before.

"So do you take all your dates into the woods? It sounds just a tad creepy tiger." Pam smirked.

"Look who's talking, vampire, dark lake, much creepier." Demise was liking this game. She grinned as she waited for Pam's reply.

"Honey, if I wanted to take your blood I'd have it." Pam's slow drawl was a bit sexy. "I'll have it in fact, but you'll give it to me."

"I'm made of water and death." Demise's smile faded as she addressed this issue. "I was before I merged with Christine, and she didn't become drenched. I don't know where that water went, or what exactly happened, but I think something of my body had to have merged with her."

"Water and Death?" Pam gave Demise an odd look Demise had seen before.

"I guess you could say I'm a different kind of vampire. When people die, the bonds that hold the soul to the body break and are cast off into the universe. I absorb the cast off energy of them. I use that energy to travel to other realities, and I used it to recreate my body out of water when my original body was destroyed. It very well may be that my 'water' is full of that energy and I don't know what it would do to a vampire that drank it. I don't want to hurt you."

"I appreciate the warning, but if it proves to be safe would you be willing to let me drink of you tiger?" Pam spoke softly, quietly, and Demise had enough experience to know this was important. It would be to a vampire, could they even take a lover they couldn't bite?

"I trust you, and if it wouldn't hurt you I know you wouldn't hurt us." Demise caught Pam's eyes as she said that and could see she'd given the right answer. "But will it feel good if you can't glamour us?" Demise smiled just a little when she saw Pam's wicked grin.

"Tiger, I am sure I can rock your world without that little advantage. I don't glamour my lovers, I find it a bit distasteful." Pam told her and Demise's respect for the vampire increased.

"Christine is hoping for sexual monogamy at some point, but she understands blood is different." Demise told her and could hear Christine grumbling about her moving too fast, and that she might scare the vampire off with talk about monogamy before they'd even had sex. "Christine, I'm sorry if you think this talk is too soon, but you have to talk about what you expect in a relationship early if you hope to get it." Demise spoke softly and watched Pam's eyebrow raise.

"So she can talk to you as well?" Pam asked.

"Yes, I didn't expect that, but it seems fair." Demise sighed softly. "She's riding backseat and she's been incredibly sweet about not talking too much."

They pulled off the road and into a parking lot. It would seem like it was in response to the conversation, but the building in front of them was a deli, so this could have been their destination. "Okay, you believe in honesty early." Pam put the minivan in park and turned to her. "Normally I have difficulty with monogamy, because my tastes are a bit varied. I like the innocent young things that blush when I talk and I like the confident tigers in my bed, but I get bored with just one or the other long before things get serious." Demise ignored Christine's concern as she started to grin, seeing where Pam was going even if Christine didn't. "I would be lying if I said I'd ever been honestly monogamous in my life, but things are different with you. I'm willing to give it a go and see if this works out, and I'm a bit more optimistic that I can do it than I have been in over a hundred years." Pam gave her a wicked grin. "I expect it would take a very long time to get bored with the two of you."

"Longer than you'd expect. I'm more than a tiger in bed." Demise teased quietly. "I don't think you've ever been with anyone like me before."

"No, I certainly haven't." Pam smirked and turned her eyes back to the road. "What about you? Any romances before you met Christine?"

Demise laughed. "You make it sound like we're a couple." She shook her head at that, she shared a life with Christine, but not that way. "My love life was secondary to work and I worked all the time." Her smile faded. "Before I was a spy, when I was really young, I was with a woman for a while, but at this point I can't even remember why I ever went out with her, let alone stayed with her for years. That didn't last, obviously."

"How old are you?" Pam asked and gave her a searching glance again.

"That's always a bit confusing, because of the reality jumping, I tend to jump back in time. I've been around a little over forty years, Christine is thirty-eight."

"I know, I have a perfect memory. I did check her id at the bar." Pam chuckled. "I really have lost my ability to judge human ages, though, because I would have estimated her at twenty-five."

"Well, she takes that as a compliment." Demise told her, as Christine told her that much. Christine was staying mostly quiet, but that did require a reply. "I don't age anymore, my own body was stuck at thirty, and I don't know if that will affect her. There are so many things I don't know about how we merged. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"She said you were 'her' from another world." Pam spoke slowly as they sat in the running minivan, in a parking space.

Demise sighed and decided to talk more about the 'her from another world' angle than her powers just yet. "Christine's life is so different from what mine was, even before the spying, that we have less in common than two of the 'same person' should. I think perhaps our grade school years were the same, but after that she branched off from me somewhere before high school." Demise looked at Pam. "And this world is definitely different than my home world."

"You realize this sounds more than a little insane?"

"Yeah, I'm aware." Demise leaned her back on the door, facing Pam more. "If we become serious, really serious, I'll tell you stories that make that seem like the sane part." She turned to give Pam a small pained smile. "But I don't give away my insanity on the first date, my body I just might, but not my insanity."

Pam smirked. "And how is that going to work?"

"We'll tag team you." Demise said with a straight face and could hear Christine's loud embarrassed protest to saying it out loud.

Pam's laugh was full and rich, and it was lucky they were parked at the time. "Oh tiger, you and sweety will be a treat, a real treat." The vampire turned the vehicle off and opened her door, signaling it was time to get out. "Get something for a little picnic." Pam told her as they were walking away from the minivan.

It took maybe five minutes to get their things and leave. Demise had a sandwich and a true blood in the bag. Pam pulled onto the freeway, some direction in mind. "I believe the cashier thought the true blood was for you." Pam smirked.

The cashier had given her an odd look that made Demise believe that the girl had guessed wrong as to which of them was the vampire. It probably had more to do with Pam wearing pastel colors than anything Demise did. "I guess leather pants are kinda vampire now, used to be just kinda badass."

"There are plenty of lakes throughout Louisiana." Pam told her maybe twenty minutes after they left the deli. "I hope this one will do." The van pulled off to the side of the road, and into the woods just a little before it stopped.

Demise could see a few houses around the lake, and the lights added a little something to the atmosphere. Pam walked up to a dock and was moving something around until a few lights came on, showing a small boat and some of the lights traveled up a path towards a house. "You've never seen this place." Pam told her firmly, with a small smile. "Erik doesn't need to know I'm compromising this safe house."

"Alright, I was never here. I've played that game before." Demise teased and started to trail after Pam when the vampire took her hand and walked her out onto the dock. There was a bench at the end of the dock, beside the boat.

"Here is your sandwich." Pam handed the bag over.

Demise chuckled. "This isn't so much a picnic as eating outside." She turned to lean her back on the railing and folded her legs as she faced Pam, who was just starting to sit herself. The buzz in the air had Demise adding a thin layer of skin over her face as well, to keep from having bugs try to bite her. "So any chance you'll tell me if you like dancing, or music, or walks in the moonlight?" Demise asked while staring at an amused looking vampire.

"All my walks are in the moonlight tiger." Pam seemed to relax as she shifted to face Demise by sitting somewhat sideways. "I'm a woman of simple tastes. I like sex on my dates, lots of sex."

Demise couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I think I can deliver then."

"Are you really going to go all the way with her on your first date?" Christine sounded a little tense and Demise's smile faded. She would have loved to have gone all the way, but did she have the right to do that? To be with Pam first?

"Aw, who poked the tiger? You're wickedness is gone." Pam drawled.

"Christine has technically been on more dates with you, and well, if you want to play with innocence, her riding backseat with us for the first time will ruin that for you." Demise gave off a large sigh. "I'm a bit disappointed."

"Kiss her." Christine told her and Demise smiled just a little at the direction. "Do whatever you want." Softer. "Does it still feel good from in here?"

"It's a little like bondage, a bit like surrender." Demise whispered and tapped her temple to show Pam who she was talking to. "It feels great to ride backseat when things get passionate."

"Show me." Christine sounded just a hint shy, and Demise stare into Pam's eyes as she considered giving both women here with her a taste of something.


	81. MM gargoyles part 19

Mercenary Motives - Gargoyles

Christy had finished moving in, and as far as Demona knew, that only entailed a few bags of things. She had nothing, it was good that Demona was giving her the apartment furnished. Tonight was a house warming/date.

Demona had mixed feelings about the night. She'd promised three dates and tonight was the last of those, but she knew she'd have to prolong that. She'd have to ask for a fourth, and the game would change with that date. In fact she needed to lay the foundation for that tonight.

Demona took off from the top of NIghtstone and started her glide to the apartment. Christy was making dinner and Demona had a good bottle of white wine in her hands, it seemed a more genuine offering than flowers at the time, but it was time to try and woo Christy. Demona found her nerves were a bit shaky at the idea, but she wanted to keep the female and she enjoyed her company a lot. It wasn't just that she was a valuable ally anymore, but the fact that she was an ally made her irreplaceable. Demona was going to see if she could make this work. Perhaps just a little intimacy would be enough. Perhaps Christy wouldn't need more. It was unlikely, but Demona was hopeful.

The garden lights on the penthouse were on, and Demona smiled a little when she noticed that Christy had a corner of the outside garden filled with dirt and plants ready to be planted. It looked like the female was going to fix up her garden, a hint to some real roots being placed. This was not a temporary living situation and Demona found she liked the evidence that Christy saw that.

As she approached the glass doors she could see Christy cooking in the kitchen, her light green skin more apparent with the odd one piece she wore. It was a little surprising to see Christy as a gargoyle, while just sitting alone in her home, but Demona smiled at the image and knocked on the glass door, getting Christy to turn and look at her.

"Come in, come in." Christy smile and put some spoon down on the counter, before walking toward her. Demona slide the door open, but as she looked at Christy's face it became a struggle not to react. A dark unhappy feeling filled her as she took in the fact that Christy had a browridge now. She'd touched someone else that intimately. She took in the slightly darker green of a browridge with horns that circled back over her head just a bit.

"I brought wine." She said, but it was a struggle destroy the bottle as she recognized who Christy must have touched.

Christy was perceptive, Demona never doubted that and when the female gave her a searching look for a moment, Demona loosened her strangle hold on the wine as she handed it over. "Thanks." Christy told her softly and put it to chill. "Dinner will be ready very soon."

"You have a brow ridge." Demona found herself saying flatly, her unhappiness clear. She grimaced a little at having said it out loud. She watched Christy turn the heat down on the stove in silence, before the female turned to face Demona while leaning up against the counter.

"I'm trying to look like a real gargoyle. I needed one." Christy stared into her eyes and Demona felt uncomfortable. "My human form doesn't interest you, but it's just a form. I can have others." Christy seemed to sigh softly. "I'm a shapeshifter and I'm not willing to let my primary form be what stands in the way. You don't like humans, and I can't blame you for it."

Demona nodded just a little in understanding, but she cursed her own reactions. She'd been so obviously not interested even as she was attempting to seduce Christy to her side. That was showing how poorly she'd been doing, that Christy had noticed and tried to 'reinvent' herself to see if that would entice Demona.

"It looks very good on you." Demona spoke softer, complimenting the new look. She'd have to try harder. It was harder, because Demona had very little experience in relationships, none that could compare to what Christy wanted to develop and she'd never tried with a female. It made it difficult to know how to act, how to proceed. Males and females pursued each other very differently, and Demona had no idea how it worked with two females. When she'd chosen Goliath things were very different and they were clan, and not strangers getting to know each other. When she'd gotten involved with Thailog it was a mistake, but he'd been charming and manipulative. Neither relationship prepared her for this and Christy was also raised human. Demona had never cared enough to learn the courting behavior of that species.

It was less than ten minutes and they were seated at the dining table with dinner. Before Demona could think of a good compliment to give Christy, because she wanted it to seem like Christy's gargoyle form was working to gain her interest, Christy spoke up and stunned her into silence. "I talked with the clan and they aren't going to get in the way as we deal with the Quarrymen."

"What?" Demona stared at Christy, stunned. Goliath agreed to sit back and let them murder, blackmail, and frame the quarrymen? That was impossible.

Christy gave Demona a hint of a smile and it was so confident, so sure, and slightly mischievous. "I explained how important this was, and that it would need to be dealt with quickly and decisively."

"And they agreed?"

Christy's smile faded and her expression was very serious. "I explained how we'd be using just the right level of force for this. I explained that if there was a way around killing someone we'd do it, but not at the risk of our mission and that we would be killing some people." It was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that they'd get to deal with the threat and not have to watch their backs for the clan. "It is a matter of degrees with them, they can accept that some death might be necessary in theory and I'm keeping them out of the action so they don't have a kneejerk reaction and change their minds. To make sure that sticks and we don't have another battle we will only kill the most dangerous, the ones that need to die, and then only in a way that doesn't turn them into martyrs." Her words got softer. "We're going to do this. It's going to work."

It felt like her heart had stuttered, and Demona felt some stinging in her eyes as she realized that she wasn't going to have to fight the clan to save it anymore. "Well, that's good." She managed to mutter quietly. Christy let her stay silent for a while and Demona struggled to deal with the emotions she was feeling. "You're very good." She whispered, amazed at what Christy had already accomplished.

"Thanks." Christy smiled at her and Demona found herself smiling back, genuinely. She noticed how Christy had fangs in her smile, like a real gargoyle and for all her powers a smile on Christy's face, an honest one, was transformative. She was a very attractive female. Demona realized that if she wanted to push for a fourth date, she'd have to say something, and Christy was making it a little easier.

"You make a lovely gargoyle." Demona spoke softly, taking in the way Christy's eyes moved to study her as soon as she said it. Demona gave the female a soft smile. "I may not like that you are getting far too intimate with the clan to do it, but your brow ridge is very attractive." Demona felt a small victory when she noticed she'd made Christy blush. "I wish you'd asked me instead, if you were going to do that." She admitted quietly, and found it strange that she meant it. It was far too intimate a touch to give someone casually, and if Christy needed a browridge that badly, Demona would have preferred not to have her going to Brooklyn for it.

They talked a bit about Christy's plans for the quarrymen, and it was interesting to see she'd laid the foundation to start infiltrating them weeks ago, that Christy had a plan to be invited to a meeting already. It was fascinating to hear how Christy had a phone number and a plan, all from a chance encounter when she was buying her cell phone. Demona took a deep drink of her wine glass and didn't fight the pleased anticipation she felt at knowing this one threat would be eliminated soon.

"I feel like that luck spell you said you were under was actually caste on me." Demona told Christy after the third glass of wine. "Together, we'll be unstoppable." She smiled widely at the thought and when she reached for more wine, realized they had finished the bottle she'd brought.

After that, since dinner was done as well, they moved to the living room. Christy found another bottle of wine. It didn't affect her, and Demona had a magical resistance to such things that meant she could drink a lot and still be ready for battle.

"It's been two hours." Christy spoke softly and Demona could see it was an important comment to Christy. "You honored your promise, three full dates." Demona blinked as she realized what this was about. Christy looked resigned, a little unhappy. "My help with the quarrymen, with anything to do with your people, is not dependent on us dating. I would do it regardless. My friendship isn't conditional on a romantic relationship."

Christy was clearly ready to go on, but Demona interrupted her. "So I plan the next date then?" She had to hold onto Christy, and despite her words, dating her was the strongest link Demona could get with the female and Demona would try it. Things were going so well now, she didn't want to change things and have them fall apart.

"You want another date?" Christy asked, and it seemed like Demona might have surprised her. Demona smiled at the female, sure that now was the time to make a move.

"I am willing to give it a try." Demona admitted quietly. "We share goals, and I enjoy your company." She didn't add that she couldn't even imagine having sex, couldn't even guess as to what that would entail. "I like you, and I want to spend time with you." She smiled a little, surprised at how honest that statement felt to her. She started this farce of dating for a reason, but that plot wasn't foremost in her mind at this moment. Maybe wanting to want really was enough.

Christy's smile at that comment, the hint of joy, made Demona's heart ache. How long had it been since anyone wanted to spend time with her for any reason, but clearly this odd female from another world did. "Good, I'm glad. I like you just as much as I expected to." It felt good to hear that.

…

Demona was finding it very difficult to plan a date, more difficult than it was before and as the third night after their last date came and she still had nothing she was starting to feel like it was a test she was failing miserably. If she put it off too long Christy might think she wasn't serious and the female had other offers, Demona was well aware Fox was waiting in the shadows to do what Demona was unwilling to. Christy also got a few appreciative looks wherever they went, so she had options, so many options of women willing to do 'that'. Demona had to compete while still not wanting a physical relationship with the female.

Well, she wasn't completely against being physical. She was just not prepared to be sexual. The idea of helping Christy learn how to do wings like Demona's gave her a strange pleasant tingling in her shoulder blades, and the idea of just leaning up against someone on a lazy Sunday afternoon while reading the paper seemed acceptable, an easy sacrifice to make to keep the female content. The idea of putting her mouth anywhere was off putting, and from what she'd read that was the primary means of lesbian sex. Really, with her fangs, oral sex was a bad idea in her true form, even if she could get over her disgust at the idea. Gargoyles did not do oral sex.

Maybe a lazy Sunday was a good date, simple, relaxed, Demona thought as she considered having Christy in her living room on a Sunday morning to read the paper and watch a movie. It was so laid back, it was so simple, that it wasn't really a date at all, but it would give Demona a chance to see Christy again, since a real date idea wasn't coming to her and then the next date would be up to Christy. She could see what Christy found a proper date after the deal was over and work from that. Demona smiled as she committed herself to that.

….


	82. Not So Black and White Once Upon a Time

Not so Black and White - Once Upon a Time

By Princess Alexandria

A/N: I'm sorry about the long hiatus. Health issues have destroyed my muse and in hopes of jump starting it back up again I thought I'd start a new string for Adrift. I'm just getting started on watching season 1 of OUaT, but I know you all know me well enough to know Regina would catch my attention, and I'll admit Ruby is intriguing as well. That and putting my antihero into a story that has way too many 'good' and 'evil' labels amuses me. Christy will find herself at Henry's castle, yet one more storybook character to add to the town, only this one comes from his comics and not his fairy tales. I'm still working through the season, so I'm not sure how this will work out. I'm worried it might be a choppy story, but I have to get back on the horse and write something. Don't expect this one to be too long.

…..

Christy came shooting out of the tunnel, and the wood and sand were all that her conscious mind noticed as she twisted in the air to avoid a painful collision with a beam and she managed to hit the sand, her body skidding over it and breaking up the earth for several feet. She came to a rest and took a deep breath of now sandy air, before she turned back to stare at her glowing portal. It was with a heavy heart that she closed it and therefore her connection to her home, and her friends, from a world she wasn't welcome in anymore. When the small wavelike sound of her portal was no longer there she glanced around at the playground she'd managed to arrive at, and the silence in the early evening.

The boy staring at her with wide eyes was a surprise and Christy just stared back for a moment, a bit stunned that Annie's luck didn't at the very least guarantee her a private arrival. "I wouldn't mention what you just saw." She spoke softly. "People don't tend to believe, and it'll only cause you trouble."

She glanced around the quiet area and verified that kid was alone. If he talked it wouldn't be a huge deal.

"You just did magic, here." The boy whispered, but then he spoke more loudly. "You did magic here." The way he stressed the word **here** was odd and Christy turned to face the young boy again. That sounded like magic existed here, and magic was something new to Christy. It made her feel more cautious already.

"Magic?" She turned her body to face him fully, and took two steps closer. He had to be about ten, young, but the way he looked so excited was off.

"You did magic, I saw you. Did you come from Fairy Tale World?" His eyes were huge, and Christy frowned at not understanding him. Her own eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Storybrooke?" Christy asked reluctantly and glanced around before staring at him again.

"Yeah, Storybrooke Maine." He confirmed the bad news. She stared at the sand as she wondered about this new challenge. New people never came into Storybrooke, she'd stick out horribly, something a spy hated to do. Christy had landed in the town filled with fairy tale characters who didn't know who they were. "Annie, what were you thinking?" Christy muttered to herself, wondering how this could be considered lucky at all.

There had to be something, some reason, that being here was a good idea. Annie's luck power would have protected her plan to give Christy luck, so she landed where she was supposed to be, but Christy wasn't sure what she'd get out of living here. If she left Storybrooke she might not be able to get back, with the curse in place, so Christy had to just trust in Annie's power and find a way to stay here in spite of how conspicuous she'd be in any form.

"Kay kid, just remember talking about me will only earn you more appointments with the shrink." Christy told him gently and moved to head toward the road she could see.

"That came out with you." The boy spoke up after she'd taken a few steps and she turned to see him pointing at something. Christy moved toward the metal box and squatted down next to it. A carefully hidden shift of her finger and she picked the lock to find it was a cashbox for a dvd reseller and they'd had a good day. Somehow it ended up being sent through the portal with her.

"Thanks." She picked it up and took it with her. "Where can I get a room around here?"

"You're staying?" He stood up finally.

"Guess so."

The boy proved to be used to odd, and Christy appreciated it. She got some good directions to Granny's B&B and a warning that everyone was going to be staring at her.

"Who are you?" He asked hesitantly, yelling it across the playground at her as she just made it to the street.

"Name's Christy."

"Who are you really?" He pushed and Christy knew he expected a fairy tale character.

"Just call me Christy." She gave him a smile and left him for the town. The walk was not going to be long enough for her to come up with a plan, so she was going in on luck and hoping for the best.

….…..


	83. NSBW Once Upon a time 2

Walking down the street was not the parade of staring she expected. Few people were out and about and Christy managed to get to the B&B without talking to anyone, or becoming an attraction to be stared at.

Once she was inside the building, she stood at the desk, and glanced around. No one was there, but then who ever actually rented a room here? They probably didn't man the desk often, Christy thought with a sigh and enhanced her hearing to see if anyone was around at all. There was some movement upstairs, and Christy decided to hit the bell on the table at that moment and see if Ruby or Granny would come down. It was possible they weren't here, as they both also worked at the diner attached to this place and it was the middle of the day.

"Just a minute, just a minute." A woman's voice called out, slightly annoyed sounding, from upstairs and Christy was relieved to hear it. She didn't want to wander around town just yet, she needed to sit and figure out how she was doing this, what her backstory needed to be. She'd seen the first season of this show, and she needed to think about it to figure out how she was going to fit in here. She'd need to determine 'when' she'd landed, because some serious shit was going to go down at some point and Christy needed to be ready for that too.

Before anyone started down to her Christy shifted so it looked like she had a backpack and a bag, because no one checked in without luggage. The footsteps on the stairs had Christy turning to see the older woman making her way down toward her. This had to be Granny, and her eyes widened when she saw Christy. "Oh my, another one?" was whispered from the older ladies lips. "You're new here." Her voice was louder. "Planning to stay long?"

"Any chance I could get a discount on a longer stay?" Christy asked, used to negotiating for rooms. Her job as a spy had her spending lots of time in hotels and dives. She didn't have a lot of money and her credit cards were useless in this world. That surprise tin of money was definitely the luck Annie gave her, perhaps Annie's powers would supply a job as well, because there wasn't much need for a spy in a tiny town.

"You plan to stay a while?"

"I think I'll need at least a month to get settled." Christy told the woman. "I'm moving here, but I have to work out a job and place to live."

Granny still looked a bit stunned, before a smile grew across her lips. "Yes, sure, I could even give you meals at my diner. Kind of like those all inclusive joints." They negotiated, and Christy wasn't ashamed to admit she used her knowledge that Granny rarely actually had a boarder at her place to drive that price down. Any money Granny made from her would be more than she'd have had, and until Christy had a job she needed to be careful with her money. She didn't want to use her skills to steal petty cash.

The room was nicer than she'd hoped, but more frilly than Christy would ever consider having in her own home. She glanced around at it, took in the view from the window of the town square, and then just decided to lay down and take a nap. She'd been in motion for weeks, trying to organize her escape from the last world and now she needed to think her next steps out carefully before bumping into anyone. She'd plan better after some sleep.

…..

It was probably the tail end of the dinner rush when Christy made her way into the diner. No small town she'd ever been in responded to her this way, and it was a bit unnerving. Eyes widened and it didn't take the entire trip to the counter before she felt just about everyone was looking at her. She took a seat at the bar and tried to ignore the instinct that hated to have her back to anyone.

A young, attractive, brunette waitress with red streaks in her hair and in a skimpy outfit smiled at her widely and moved closer. "Hey stranger, I guess you'll be wanting a menu." The nametag said Ruby, but Christy had already guessed that one correctly. Christy was meeting the one and only little red riding hood. It had been a few years since she'd had that strange spark of knowing someone a bit when meeting them for the first time, and it was just a little amusing to feel that again when it wasn't alarming and scary anymore. Christy gave her a smile and took the menu being offered.

"So what's good here?" Christy asked casually while barely glancing at the menu, giving Ruby a slightly flirtatious grin that had the brunette's grin growing, and added some amusement into her eyes.

"You mean food?" Ruby leaned closer, "Is that what you meant?"

Christy chuckled. "Sure, food." It was fun to flirt so blatantly again, and she remembered enough of the show to know Ruby appreciated flirting. "So Red, what would you recommend?" Christy could feel some eyes still on her back and ignored them.

"Names Ruby." Ruby ducked her head down a little.

"I like Red better." Christy spoke and pointed at the red streaks in Ruby's hair. It was Ruby's real name, and after the first restful sleep in months, Christy felt playful with her knowledge. "So little Red Riding Hood, what do you recommend out of that basket of yours?" Christy's eyes trailed down to take in the shorts obviously and smiled more genuinely when Red chuckled at her.

"You are a heart breaker, aren't you?" Ruby leaned over the counter, her cleavage on display quite on purpose. "So tonight's special is the Turkey Dinner. We only have it once a week."

"Sounds lovely." Christy stared into brown eyes even with the cleavage right there. "I'll take it."

"Good, and to drink?" Ruby leaned back and looked over Christy's shoulder at someone, before standing more properly.

"I'll just have water."

"Ruby." A familiar voice spoke behind Christy and Christy found Granny moved to stand beside her, giving Christy a searching look. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name." She asked Christy.

"Darkholme." Christy offered quietly. She had a fake id with that name, and names had power with magic, or at least it seemed so, so she wasn't using her real one here.

"Okay," Granny turned to Ruby, "Ms. Darkholme gets free meals while she stays with us." There almost seemed to be a warning in there that Christy could guess meant her granddaughter wasn't supposed to be 'free' as well.

"Call me Christy. That's way too formal." Christy smiled and ignored the warning about flirting going on.

"Alright, Christy." Ruby gave a less enthusiastic smile. "One water coming up." And it didn't take too long, but Granny was gone when Ruby slid it across the counter to her. "If you ever want a beer with a meal, just let me know." Ruby spoke softly to her. "We don't get a lot of strangers here."

"Small town gets a bit boring?" Christy pulled her glass to her, understanding that Ruby was a wanderer trapped in one town.

"So what are you doing here?" Ruby asked, but before Christy could answer the waitress was called away to another table.

A few people seemed to reluctantly leave while Christy sat sipping at her water. When Ruby came back with a plate and sat it down in front of Christy she didn't rush off to another table. She stood there.

"I'm moving here." Christy answered the question asked a good five or ten minutes ago.

"You might want to reconsider that one." Ruby sighed heavily and leaned on the counter, clearly not planning to leave just yet. "Boring doesn't even cover it."

"I have had more than enough excitement for five lifetimes. A little boring sounds like heaven to me now." Christy picked up her fork slowly. This place wouldn't be boring for long anyhow. Ruby had no idea how much was really going on, but Christy did. It wouldn't be boring for long at all.

"What do you do?" Ruby asked and Christy slowly slipped a small forkful of potatoes into her mouth.

"I travelled a lot, taking care of problems my, company," Christy stumbled on the word company a bit, "needed me to. I moved around so much I didn't have even an apartment of my own. I'm looking forward to setting down roots."

"So you don't work for them anymore?"

"Left that job, there were some ethical concerns I had." Like them thinking she didn't have any. "So I left rather that deal with questionable things." Like questions. "I'm still bound by the gag order, so I can't really talk about that job."

Ruby leaned forward and grinned at her. "You sound like a spy, a real 007."

Christy chuckled like that was funny. "No, nothing that exciting. It's just lawyer stuff, me not being able to talk about it, not national security."

"Well, I guess I'll let you eat. You need anything, tell me." Ruby smiled at her and then moved to grab another order off the heat lamps. "Back to the grind." The waitress did not look happy to have to get back to work at that moment, but a few looks towards where Granny was working explained it. Christy ate in silence and covertly looked around, taking in the people around her.

A beer appeared in front of her as she was finishing her meal and Christy looked up at Ruby. "Jerk claimed he ordered the Alaskan Ale instead, so I don't want to waste this one."

"Thanks." Christy took the drink and took a sip. It was a decent beer.

"Granny says you'll be staying with us a month. I live at the B&B too." Ruby smiled. "Just don't break the law. The last woman that was new around here had a little trouble and we're not allowed to rent to anyone that spends a night in our jail." Ruby made a face like that was a stupid rule and Christy just nodded that she understood the warning. It seemed like an offer of friendship and one that Christy wasn't willing or able to turn down. She needed a tour guide.

Three beers later Christy made her way back to her room while Ruby continued to work. With the black man that stared at her as she walked away, she wondered if Regina was going to hear about her tonight or tomorrow. She wasn't Emma, but Sidney was likely going to report her being here. Christy might warrant a visit of her own from a control freak mayor and ex-queen tomorrow. Christy was still unsure how she wanted to deal with Regina when she met her, she wasn't sure what she thought about that woman.


	84. NSBW Once Upon a Time part 3

Christy gasped loudly in shock, her body arching up off the bed and her eyes opened suddenly as she stared up at the ceiling above her. Her body shook as she relaxed back onto the bed. "Oh my god." Christy whispered to herself as the aftereffects washed over her. There was a shine in the glass by her bed, and Christy sat up and moved toward the bathroom that was part of her room to stare at white, glowing eyes. "What the hell happened?" She muttered as her hand moved to touch her face. Fully recharged instantly, and in her sleep, she'd never done that before. What kind of a catastrophe would be required for that?

Christy was actually a little fearful as she moved to the window to see if the town still existed. Her mind was still fuzzy, so she forgave herself the wave of relief she felt when she saw nothing out of the ordinary outside. It became a puzzle and she thought back to her day here. The curse was still in effect, she was sure, or Ruby would have responded differently to Christy calling her by her real name.

She stood in the window, staring up at the sky and it was clear enough to see no asteroids, no destruction, no weird magical lights. The sound reached her and Christy looked back down as she could hear the sound of an ambulance fill the night. "One death, all that from one death?" She whispered, her jaw dropping as she started to put together what had happened.

She could hear Granny making her way down the hall and Christy shifted some sunglasses on as she continued to stare out the window as she saw Granny step out to look down the street wearing a heavy bathrobe. That one move proved this was a small town, that and the concern in the older woman's face. In a city someone might just grumble about being woken up, but these people wondered who of their own was in trouble.

Christy moved to sit back down on her bed as she wondered how it was possible that a single death did so much for her here. It did bode well that she'd be fine here, because she wouldn't need a city to power up, a city didn't even touch this unless it was a horrible, horrible day.

Experience told her that in a small town like this, based on Granny's reaction, Christy was not going to be the topic of discussion tomorrow. She hadn't lost so much of her humanity as to not wish she'd gotten the reprieve a different way.

It took a while to fall back to sleep, but when she woke up in the morning she noticed her eyes were fine again. When she slipped into the diner for breakfast she saw sad, shocked faces looking at newspapers. The blonde that came to serve her was surprised enough to see a stranger, but she wasn't smiling and Christy ordered her omelet softly. Enhanced eyes moved across the diner to see the headlines in the morning paper and she finally got her answer as to when she landed in the action. Sheriff Graham had passed away last night. They were calling it a heart attack. One death, the one man who was breaking free of the curse, was all it took to power up instantly.

Once she was done she got up to head out and find out more about the town, and the jobs. There was a new opening in the police department, but Christy wasn't touching that job with a ten foot pole. No, Emma was going to need that job, and she was going to have to fight for it. Christy was going to stay out of that as much as she could.

With the town basically mapped out in her mind, and one disappointing visit to the library that lead Christy to believe the library didn't have a budget at all. It had no useful books, and no public access computers. It wasn't too surprising that the only person in there was a librarian and no one else. That librarian was a little creepy in how she stared at Christy as Christy worked.

Christy gave up in disgust around three, having read hundreds of copies of the newspaper. The only useful thing she learned in that had nothing to do with the words and everything to do with the pictures. The news was clearly edited to favor Regina, but if anyone had ever actually looked at all the papers like Christy just did they should have noticed that the people that tended to be in the news hadn't physically aged in ten years. If the newspapers went back further they would have seen it was twenty eight years, but at least someone thought to not have a public record of it that long sitting around in the library. She headed back to the Diner for lunch, a very late lunch

"Hey Stranger." Ruby said as Christy stepped in the door and there was a welcoming smile in spite of the somber day. Christy returned the smile and moved toward a booth. It was a little amusing that Ruby sat down across from her to take her order.

"So what have you been up to?" Ruby asked as she continued to hold the menu and stood in front of Christy.

"Research. Your history of job openings aren't impressive in this town. And don't even get me started on the fact that there aren't any apartments listed in the last three weeks. I may end up living with your forever if that doesn't fix itself." That was another thing she'd learned in the library.

"Oh, well, good luck with that." Ruby told Christy, while giving her a flirtatious searching look. "But it wouldn't be horrible to keep you here."

Giving the waitress a knowing smirk, Christy took in the attractive brunette. "You're all bark, but do you bite too?" Christy asked teasingly.

The smile grew a little wicked on Ruby's face as she leaned down, setting the menu on the table almost dramatically. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Ruby was becoming rather fun to play with, and Christy couldn't deny she was curious. "Well 007, what would you like to drink?"

Christy chuckled at the nickname she'd earned, because it was eerily appropriate. Well, why not hide out in the open, she thought with some amusement. "Lemonade, you going to squeeze that for me Red?" Christy put as much innuendo into her words as possible and smiled when she made the waitress laugh.

"I'm not squeezing your lemons." Ruby walked away, chuckling, to get the drink.

Christy was busy watching the waitress and debating about making an offer, so when the young boy slipped into the seat across from her it startled her. Christy stared at the young boy as he stared back at her. "Who are you?" He whispered. "Are you here to help with the curse? You know about it don't you?"

She was unsure if she should admit to knowing anything, but given how she'd already acted with Red, it wasn't a lie she could keep up. "Kid, you act like she's the only villain in town and everyone else is innocent. It's not true. Don't go around trusting just about anyone else, because they aren't her. You're safe with her, and I can't say the same for other people."

Christy looked up to see Ruby giving her a surprised look as she was filling up a glass for Christy. Christy returned the look with a shrug, unable to explain why the kid sat with her. "You know about the curse."

"Yes." Christy spoke firmly, seeing the excitement growing in his eyes.

"There are some of us who are trying to stop the Evil Queen, I call it Operation Cobra." He spoke faster, his voice no longer a whisper. He was playing at spy and Christy sighed at the poor job he did. "We need all the help we can get. She killed Graham last night, I know she did."

"Kid," Christy interrupted. "You don't even know who I am. You act like there can only be one villain in this town. You need to be more cautious about who you trust. If you're handing out white hats and black hats, you'll find neither fit me." His face scrunched up in confusion and Christy softened her voice, recognizing he was much younger than she normally talked with. "You are picking out the heroes and the villains of this town, but most people are a mix of the two. I'm a mix, I'm a gray hat."

"Does your mother know you're sitting with strangers Henry?" Ruby asked as she sat the lemonade down in front of Christy and gave Henry a disapproving look. He was looking rather thoughtful and far less animated after her words. "How about I set you up with a hot chocolate at the counter?" Ruby offered.

"Kid, I'm not willing to face your mother if she sees you talking to a stranger she's never met. Go have your hot chocolate." Christy spoke up gently.

"You're not far off." Ruby spoke quietly as Henry gave Christy a long look, before moving to the counter. "Regina is already trying to run Emma out of town. She'd have no trouble expanding her efforts to include you. His mother," Ruby shook her head slowly. "What would you like to eat?"

Christy gave Ruby a teasingly long look, until the waitress' skin took on a hint of a blush. Once Christy got that she gave her real order.

Henry only kept his distance long enough for Christy to finish her burger and be halfway through with her fries when he looked around obviously and sat down across from her again. "Who are you?" He asked more firmly while staring at her.

"Christy Darkholme." She told him with a sigh, but she didn't expect his eyes to widen at her name. She stared intently at him when she got that odd response. His jaw had dropped and he stared at her in complete shock and she could see a hint of fear.

"The Queen of Death and Deception? The Cannibal Queen?" His words had her heart sinking. She'd like to deny it to herself, but he was clearly talking about her.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"You're the spy." He whispered in disbelief himself.

"Hey, leave my 007 alone." Ruby walked up and gave Henry a teasing smile, clearly having just heard the last words Henry said. "I believe I see Emma coming Henry, maybe she'll walk you home."

"007?" Henry asked while swallowing hard. Christy could see he wasn't sure of her at all anymore.

"Sure, she's my 007 and I'm her Red Riding Hood." Ruby joked, but that only had Henry's eyes getting bigger.

"You know?" He asked and Christy barely managed to not shake her head at his gullibility because he wanted people to believe him. Ruby had no idea what she'd walked into.

"They're just nicknames Henry." Christy muttered to the boy, giving him a subtle meaningful stare when Ruby wasn't looking at her.

"I should go." He stood up awkwardly. "Yes, I'll go." Christy wondered if she was done with that boy stalking her. She found she didn't like that he was stopping because she was 'scary'. She'd have to find the comic book store, or wherever he was getting his information, because clearly she'd made it into the comics in this world. As he left, she planned a whole new internet search she'd have to do to find out what he would know about her.


	85. MM gargoyles part 20

Saturday hate rallies in the park, Christy fought to not roll her eyes as she walked up to where Rodney said he'd be after Castaway's talk. She'd called her quarryman recruiter, the number she'd been holding onto for almost a month, and told a believable 'horror story' about a gargoyle in an alley and her newfound belief in monsters.

Rodney was so very happy to have a potential new recruit to share he walked her around and introduced her to all his recruiting friends. It was three hours worth of work on a Saturday morning, but Christy had names, some numbers, and invites to other meetings. She knew how this worked, the build up hysteria meetings were one level, and once someone looked properly motivated the 'what do we do about it' meetings would start, where criminal activities would come up and from there she'd be moving up into a tighter, more militaristic group of quarrymen that would be the ones that really needed to be dealt with. Organizations like this were like an onion, Christy thought with some dark amusement. The layers just got more pungent and caused more tears the further in you went.

There were likely safeguards on who got to the core of these groups, and time was a factor, so Christy was going to have to be 'assaulted' by a gargoyle at some point to explain the expansion of her 'hate' and the reason she'd be so easy to push through the layers.

She stayed in her 'quarryman' form, a woman with features different enough from her own that there wouldn't be odd questions, for several blocks after she left the rally. The subway gave her the opportunity to change back.

Her phone rang as she took the stairs back to the streets and Christy smiled a little when she saw the number calling.

"Would you be willing to come by tomorrow? I have the day off and we could watch movies on my TV." Demona spoke quickly and Christy could hear some nervousness in the offer. It was surprisingly cute. Demona hadn't even said who she was, but there was no mistaking her voice.

"What time?" She asked casually as she moved around some businessman who had slowed down.

"Come for breakfast?" It was an unusual request for a date, but Christy got the directions and promised to be there.

…..

Demona felt wound up, almost as if ready for a battle, as she waited for the cab to finish coming up her long driveway to drop off Christy at her door. The thought of a breakfast date seemed wrong, absurd, and she glanced at the meal she had waiting for them with a frown. She needed to be better at this if she hoped to keep Christy's interest and Demona rarely felt so disappointed in her own schemes and plans. This was the move of friendship, not a romantic gesture, what had she been thinking? Giving Christy breakfast after a night of passion was a romantic gesture, doing it without the night of passion might just remind the female that Demona wasn't having sex with her. This was poorly planned.

The cab came to a stop and Demona stood still a moment, watching Christy step out of the vehicle from the window, before she took a deep breath and moved to the front door to let her in. Poorly planned or not, it was all the plan she had now and she'd have to make it work.

"Good morning." Christy smiled at her and the knot in Demona's stomach started to ease with the evidence that Christy seemed relaxed and unconcerned.

"I made breakfast." Demona offered with a smile of her own and watched with just a little amusement as Christy inhaled just a little stronger, taking in the scent of the meal sitting on the breakfast table from the door. If Christy smelled anything, her senses were better in her form than the human form Demona was currently wearing. Demona took notice of the warm looking coat and moved forward after closing the door. "I could take your coat."

Christy's mysterious smile was confusing. "Actually you couldn't." The female gave her a teasing smile and the coat faded into her body. "Any clothes you see on me are actually part of my body." The smile became somewhat wicked. "I'm naked all the time. Shapeshifters have to be."

Fighting a blush, Demona just led Christy toward the breakfast table without a word about what Christy had told her.

"I started working on my in with the Quarrymen. It might take a little while to get to the big fish, but perhaps you could help me with that." Christy said after dishing up a plate. Demona paused in her own dishing up to stare at Christy, giving her full attention. "I might need a gargoyle to attack me in a few weeks. Something that would make my switch to 'militant' make sense. Something with a witness or two from the Quarrymen, but nothing anyone could prove to the city at large."

"You want me to attack you so that they bring you to Castaway?" Demona frowned at the plan being discussed. "I may hate humans, but I tend to only bother with them individually when they attack me. Killing them one by one just isn't a good use of my time." If the cover didn't seem realistic Christy could be captured and Demona didn't want to risk the female on a flawed plan. Castaway was insane, but not stupid.

"Good to know." Christy had a thoughtful look on her face. "We'll need a better cover then. Damn." Demona didn't like that she'd upset the plan so she thought about how to make what Christy wanted work as they ate.

Shortly after finishing breakfast Demona spoke up. "If the clan is really with us on this, it would make more sense for you to be caught in the crossfire of a battle between us." She didn't like suggesting that, but she understood that time was valuable and they weren't in a position to know how bad things were yet. Getting Christy in place fast was important.

"That could work. Humans were always pissed when the battles popped up around them in my last world. I could make that work." Christy gave Demona a hint of a smile and Demona felt a giddy glee at having such a strong and experienced ally. "It probably would be better not to have the whole clan. I'll see if I can get one or two, not Brooklyn. I don't think he can keep in fake."

"Broadway isn't going to be able to be convincing." Demona added. Christy just nodded to that, like she already knew it.

"How do you feel about Goliath? Or," Christy grimaced and gave Demona a slightly guilty look, "Angela?" Demona froze at the sound of her daughter's name. "Angela is probably the better actor."

"I don't know if Castaway knows who she is to me." Demona spoke slowly, not wanting them to choose Angela. "If he does it will be obvious that we set that up." She took the dishes to the sink and lowered them in slowly. "I know Goliath and I have been seen fighting by enough humans that it wouldn't seem suspicious."

"Okay, I'll ask him if he'd be up for this." Christy's words felt strange to hear. Working with the clan gave Demona a feeling like this was unreal, but she just nodded and let herself focus on what this day was supposed to be about. She had to develop a level of intimacy with Christy that would keep Christy with her. Demona felt a sick nervousness in her stomach that she'd long since outgrown, a feeling she had before battles as a hatchling.

"I've got a selection of movies." She turned to Christy and refocused their attention, while leading Christy into another room, with two chairs and a couch. When Christy chose to sit on the couch, Demona fought her inclination to choose the chair and sat beside the female, before reaching out for the remote control and tapping the stack of movies she'd placed on the coffee table. "What would you like?"

…


	86. NSBW Once Upon a Time part 4

Her room didn't have a television, and sitting alone in the room all night wasn't something she thought she'd like to do tonight. The look on Henry's face when he realized who she was bothered her and she didn't want to spend all night thinking about it.

She slipped downstairs at the B&B and found the shared living room, with the television, at around eight that night. The show wasn't too interesting, but it gave her something to watch. Granny and Red were still at the diner, and Christy was the only guest at the moment. As the odd game show continued, Christy found herself worrying about the fact that her secrets were going to come out in this world, just like in the last, and it wouldn't take long at all. No one would believe Henry now, but after the curse broke people would start to wonder who Christy really was and the boy had the answers and an incredible need to be the center of attention. Christy was pretty confident that her story was graphic and detailed in this world, the names Henry called her were hint enough, and she was going to have to face judgment. It was tempting to just start over somewhere else rather than deal with this again, but Annie's power influenced her jump and put her here and that meant there was hope and probably a reason to stick it out. The difference this time was she knew it was coming, and Christy ignored the fact that the TV show ended and another began as she considered that. She knew it was coming, and the curse was breaking, how could she use that?

Forty minutes later the front door opened and Christy looked over to see Ruby giving the room Christy was in a curious look. "Oh, hi." Ruby smiled at her. "Sorry, not used to having someone in the main room. Most people stay a night and keep to the bedroom." Ruby looked tired and her feet were probably hurting with the shoes she was wearing, Christy noticed as the woman slipped into the room and sat down heavily in the chair. "What you watching?"

"I don't know." Christy told her honestly and sighed, before lying. "I'm switching around trying to find something." She'd been lost in thought for a while now as she came up with a strategy for dealing with this world and these people. She did not want to be locked up or run out of town right along with Regina when the curse broke and that was going to take planning on her part to avoid.

Christy gave Red a glance, and watched the woman tug a shoe off and rub her foot with a hint of amusement, because the waitress could pick more sensible shoes and wasn't doing that, in spite of being a waitress for a long time. "Do you have a computer? The library didn't have one."

"The B&B doesn't have one, but I have a laptop." Ruby tugged her other shoe off.

"I need to borrow it." Christy had to find out what this world knew about her, and she had to see how bad it was. "I might even need to borrow a credit card, but I can pay cash. I just don't have any cards."

"Well you sure aren't shy about asking for things." Ruby frowned at her a little.

Christy grinned flirtatiously. "I'll rub your feet for a week when you get back from work if I can have your laptop while you're at work and you use your card to buy me a few things. I worked as a masseuse for a while, I know what I'm doing."

"Now we're playing Let's make a Deal?" Ruby leaned forward in the chair and gave Christy a hint of a smile.

"I can recognize a desperate sole." Christy pointed to Ruby's feet and teased. Ruby did chuckle.

"Granny would kill me if I handed over my credit card, even if, for some crazy reason, I trust you."

"I could just bookmark the stuff I want and you could buy it when you get home." Christy offered. She expected she'd be buying comic books, and there wasn't a need to hide that. Depending on how those were written, she might actually need to try and get someone to read them before the curse broke. If she could explain herself, in explaining a 'fictional character', maybe it would get around the problem of people not wanting to listen when it was real. She just had to pray that Annie's luck power would include at least a few stories where she wasn't portrayed like a complete villain. Based on Henry's response to her, she knew there were some stories where she wasn't the hero, but then she rarely ever got to play the hero.

"Okay, you have a deal 007." Ruby grinned wickedly and put both feet up on the ottoman. "Now let's see those magic fingers."

Christy moved to sit on the floor in front of the ottoman, ignoring her lack of oils, and firmly took one foot into her hands. She'd had a mission where the best way to get close to the target was to pose as a masseuse, and she'd been stationed there for a month. Her knowledge of anatomy was morbidly earned, but she knew how to use it. Ruby groaned as Christy pressed her thumbs into the sole of her left foot. It was a sexy sound and Christy smirked as she decided to try and get that sound out of Ruby often in this next week. It made doing a massage much more interesting.

"I work the early shift tomorrow. We could hit the town tomorrow night, and I'll show you what little there is to do for fun around here." Ruby muttered as Christy switched to her right foot.

"Sounds good." Christy said before giving the foot in her hand a slight smirk as she pushed just right to get that groan out of Ruby again.

"The men in this town are going to drool over you." Ruby said once the massage wasn't as intense.

"But I'm not interested in men." Christy admitted and watched Ruby's face, seeing a wicked smile cross her lips even as the waitress had her head leaning back on the chair and her eyes closed.

"This little town isn't a lesbian paradise. Maybe you'd be happier in a city like New York. I don't even know if there are ladies that swing your way here." Ruby's eyes opened and she studied Christy with a teasing smile, "So tell me, 007, are you a James Bond with the ladies too?"

"I can be." Christy admitted, while taking in the woman in front of her. "I can also last all night, which I think has James Bond beat."

The front door opened again and Christy was rolling Ruby's toes gently in her massage when the older woman stepped into the room. "What is going on in here?" Granny sounded baffled and unsure how to act.

"Granny, Christy is a masseuse. I say we rent that room to her forever." Ruby leaned back in the chair, completely unashamed looking, in spite of the odd look on Granny's face.

"Oh, well then." The woman looked a little awkward. "You open in the morning Ruby, you asked for that shift, so you might want to get to bed."

Ruby gave a sexy groan and pulled her foot away from Christy. "I'll drop the computer off in the morning." Ruby told her with a smile and then wandered out of the room with her shoes in her hand, leaving Christy on the floor looking up at Granny.

"Masseuse?" The older woman asked skeptically.

"One of the many jobs I've held." Christy told her while standing, using the ottoman that she'd been sitting in front of to help her up slowly.

"Okay then." Granny watched Christy's back as Christy made her way upstairs, but she didn't say anything about touching her granddaughter, so that was something.

….

The next morning, there was a knock on her door and Christy shifted some pajamas on before opening it. The laptop was handed to her with a wink and Ruby continued down the hall. "I'm late. Have fun 007."

"You too Red. See you for breakfast in a few." Christy smiled when that only got a backward wave, that proved to her Ruby was running really late. She pulled the laptop into her room to get started. She'd looked like she was sleeping so she'd need to kill at least a half hour if she didn't want questions about how quickly she got ready, maybe even an hour. Still, other than meals, Christy was going to be in her room for the day doing research on herself for the first time.

…


	87. NSBW Once upon a time part 5

Henry POV

Henry's eyes burned a little as he blinked, so he blinked a few more times, but he didn't look away from the computer screen. He'd heard about Christy Darkholme in his comics, and he'd seen the covers of a few comics he wasn't allowed to buy, the adult kind, with her on them as well. Last night he'd looked through all his comics for what he could of her, but it wasn't like his 'book'. It just had bits and pieces about her. He knew she was a spy and she'd killed people. He knew she worked with the villain Mystique. He even had a comic where she'd gone behind the xmen's back and assassinated someone they were trying to save, even though the guy was a jerk. She was so good she hadn't been caught. He considered her a traitor, but reading the bits and pieces about her on the internet made him wonder. Apparently she was told to do those things by the Professor, he told her to be a bad guy. It didn't make sense, because the Professor was a good guy, he was supposed to be, but he was in charge of the bad guys as well?

Henry found a website that listed all the comics that Christy 'Darkholme' featured in. It turned out that she wasn't Mystique's sister, which he'd assumed she was. Darkholme wasn't even her real last name. She wasn't even from the same world as the Xmen, she was from somewhere that was destroyed. He'd never really looked into her character that much before, she was a minor character in the comics he read. He didn't get to read the Xmen's full series, just the team up comics that the convenience store had.

A search for comics about 'Demise' came up with a good size list but Henry felt his heart speed up when he found the listing on Ebay. It was a bundle, even called the "Demise is a sexy goddess" bundle. He looked at the list of comics that were a part of it and it had most of the list he'd seen earlier, even the Origins series about her. The time remaining for bidding had his heart sinking.

"Oh no." He had minutes left to bid. He didn't have an account with ebay or a credit card but he knew where his mother kept her card and her passwords.

He quickly and quietly ran down the stairs to try and see if he could sneak into her home office to get both the card and password, and grimaced when he saw the door closed.

"You are just telling me this now!" Her voice was angry and cold and Henry slowly moved a little closer to listen in. "A stranger in our town, MY town, and you waited two days to tell me? I thought you were a newsman Sydney, surely a stranger is news."

"Well, with the Sherriff's death I had to run the memorial article about him, and she's been pretty quiet. I didn't think…" The deeper masculine voice was exactly the one Henry expected to hear.

"No you didn't think, did you Sydney? You did not think!" Henry grimaced at the anger in her voice, glad that it was Sydney that spilled about Christy first, because he didn't want to imagine the scolding he'd have gotten for talking to Christy now. "So what have you learned about her?"

"Her name is Christy Darkholme." Sydney sounded scared. "And I'm researching her now. She's staying at Granny's B&B."

"So nothing, you know nothing."

"I overheard Granny saying that she plans to move here permanently."

The room became silent and Henry moved a little closer to the door to try and listen harder.

"Move here. Another outsider moving here." Henry imagined the Evil Queen was pretty stunned that her curse wasn't keeping Emma or Christy out, but while Emma had driven across the town line, Christy just appeared in the middle of the town with her powers. "Sydney, I want you to find out everything you can about her, don't even bother sleeping until you can give me something." The door opened suddenly, and Henry jerked back as Sydney rushed out to do his mother's bidding.

"Henry, is your homework done?" She tried to trick him by calming down quickly, but he knew better.

"Yeah, done." He looked at the clock on the wall and let out a disappointed breath. He'd missed the deadline to bid.

Once he went back up to turn off the computer for now, as he wasn't allowed to use it very much, he saw that wolfrider had the winning bid and that he or she had gotten it for cheap. He growled in frustration quietly before grabbing his comics to read again. He'd have to wait and try again later for some comics, because his mother was not leaving her office. She was on the phone trying to find out anything about Christy and she was never going to find anything if Henry was right.

He almost wondered if he should warn Christy that Sydney was looking into her, but why warn a bad guy? The articles about Christy online were split, people couldn't even agree on if she was a bad guy or not, but the things they said she did were horrible, things that the bad guys in his fairy tales did. She ate people like the witch in the ginger bread house, she killed people, she lied and stole, but then she'd saved people, she'd risked her life, and she always tried to protect the people she cared about. She was capable of love, everyone agreed on that one, and one article said something about selling her body for the Professor and while he didn't understand what that meant it was clear it wasn't a good thing. If she wasn't a bad guy, she'd had it rough and that wasn't right. He needed those comics to know what she was, because the adults writing about her couldn't agree. He'd have to try again tomorrow, or even late tonight after his mother went to bed.

"Henry?" He looked up to see his mother looking into his room with a little disgust at the way comics were all over the bed. "I was thinking we could go out to eat tonight. It's apple pie night at Granny's." She smiled at him as if it was a treat, but he knew that the Evil Queen was trying to get a glimpse of Christy and with Christy staying at the B&B she'd be having dinner at the diner as well.

Still, now with some of this new information he'd learned about her, he wanted to get another look at Christy himself. She'd been right, she was a 'gray hat' and he didn't know if that made her trustworthy or worse than evil. Some of the comments online made him a little hopeful that she wasn't evil and that perhaps she could still be an ally in Operation Cobra. Emma was stuck, she wasn't even trying to find a way to break the curse yet, but Henry couldn't wait to see her and tell her that someone in town knew as well now. Maybe Emma could interrogate Christy and find out how to break the curse from her. Christy knew about the curse, she got passed it to end up in town. He needed to know what she knew. "Sure. Sounds good." He gave a weak smile back and ignored the slightly surprised look on the Evil Queen's face, before she nodded.

"Alright, get cleaned up and put on your shoes and we can leave."

…..

Christy pov

Christy slipped into the diner with Red for a late dinner before heading out for a night of dancing with Red and her friends, who Christy hadn't learned the names of yet. Apparently it was the welcoming committee taking her out and Christy expected a bit of an interrogation.

"Comics, really?" Red teased her again. "I always thought as soon as I moved to a new city the first thing I'd need to buy is comics about some sexy spy character."

"Hey, I'm not dating anyone yet. I need something to do with my nights." Christy joked a little and wiggled her eyebrows at the waitress. It was a little creepy, but Red had no idea who those comics were really about yet, she just knew that half of them were considered too adult for kids.

"Sad, truly sad." Red shook her head and led them to a booth that was opened in the busy diner. "What you want? I'll put the order in."

"It's your night off." That didn't get the waitress sitting down so Christy sighed and gave Ruby her order and then relaxed and glanced around as Ruby grabbed a ticket from behind the counter and wrote it down for the chef.

Because she was looking around she saw the brunette in very sharp looking clothes stand up and tell the little boy that Christy recognized to finish his dessert before heading toward the booth with Christy in it. This had to be the Mayor, Christy thought with a glance toward the counter to see Ruby was still giving directions to the cook. "I don't believe we've met." A deep and surfacely friendly sounding voice spoke and Christy looked back up to see Regina standing at the end of her table. "I'm the mayor around here, Regina Mills." A hand was held out for her, so Christy took it and shook it politely.

"Christy Darkholme." Christy gave the mayor a rueful smile. "I don't have a job to tell you about just yet."

"Just yet, so you're planning on finding work here?" There was a hint of fishing in those words and Christy was pretty sure the mayor had heard Christy planned to stay.

"I'm moving in." Christy stared into brown eyes. "This town seems just like what I need."

"It is a great town, I'm very proud of it, but sadly with the economy the way it has been the job market here isn't what I would like." The mayor spoke slowly, and Christy pretended not to get the message behind those words. "I hope you're prepared for a lengthy job search."

"Oh, I'm resourceful. I can make what I have stretch long enough to make my own niche here." Christy gave a fake looking smile to the mayor.

"What kind of work do you do Ms. Darkholme?"

"Oh, she's an amazing masseuse." Red spoke up with a hint of a smile as she brought their plates to the table. "Madame Mayor." She nodded to the woman in the way and slipped the plates onto the table and slide into her own seat easily. "Right now I'm her only customer."

"Masseuse?" There was a hint of a smirk on the mayor's lips and Christy could see she was being underestimated. "Well, good luck finding work in that Ms. Darkholme." Regina nodded to Red, "Ms. Lucas.", before she left.

"Wow, that was almost as tense as her conversations with Emma."

"So you know masseuse is only one of my potential careers here, right?"

"Yet you're so talented at it I don't want to see you waste that. You could make money doing that." Red smirked. "And meet girls, lots of girls."

"Giving 'happy endings' in a massage is illegal my dear, fun, but very illegal." Christy grinned wickedly when Red's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, have you done that?"

"Not to paying customers, but I did have a girlfriend visit my work a time or two." Christy remembered Mystique coming in to find out her progress on a case and Christy let that massage go a bit further than normal.

"Oh my," Red grinned widely and her face was a hint red. "What's part of a 'happy ending'?"

"What's a lesbian?" Henry asked as they were getting close to the door and Christy looked up to see Regina looked a little flustered, as she glared at some man sitting in the booth behind Red. It was obvious he'd said the word where the kid could overhear.

Regina's eyes moved to catch Christy looking at her and Christy mouthed 'sorry'. "Well apparently that's what Ms. Darkholme is dear. Let's talk about this later."

"With that out and about I might not be able to make that masseuse career you think I have go." Christy said with a sigh and took a drink from her beer.

"Don't be so sure, the novelty of it in this town might make you very busy." Ruby teased. "In fact, what does it cost to book you for tomorrow after work?"

"I'm already rubbing your feet tomorrow."

"But I've never had a full, proper massage." Ruby's expression was teasing, but Christy got the impression that the waitress was interested in the novelty of it.

"Dollar a minute." Christy made that rate up on the spot. She had two women booked before they left the diner, Ruby and the waitress running the tables that night. Christy was pretty sure that girl was Cinderella. It was a little stunning how that money fell into her lap and Christy decided to blame both Red and Annie's powers for it. Apparently Christy was going to be a masseuse here.

"Are you sure Granny won't be upset with my running a business out of my bedroom?" Christy asked with a hint of a smirk.

"As long as you don't word it that way when you tell her." Ruby chuckled as she held the door open to her car for Christy.

"I guess I'll see if there is a massage table on sale around here somewhere." Christy sighed and considered that she wasn't going to make enough money with this job, but considering the source of it, perhaps she would. Actually, if she could just line up three hours a day of clients, for four or five days, she'd survive pretty well. The problem is the size of the clientele she'd need for that, because people didn't go daily for massages.

She was actually going to run a business out of her bedroom. Christy chuckled at that thought. She'd have to buy some clothes to put in the closet, in case anyone got nosy and she didn't catch them. The room was large enough, and if she found a massage table it would easily fit into the room. She wouldn't have to do this on the bed she slept in, which was good, because the message this was sending clients was already a bit scandalous, since there was a bed in the room. She'd have to be very clear what the limits of a massage were, unless she was tempted to go beyond them with someone.

One very good part of this new job was that she was going to be the harmless, helpful, woman that made people feel good. It would be harder for the people of this town to turn on her if she'd been that woman before the curse broke. The woman whose shoulder they could cry on, the woman that helped them with their lives, the one they go do for advice, it all could grow out of this and Christy could build her own safety with this new cover. Physical and emotional therapist; she found her job, and the lack of job listings and the control the mayor and Mr. Gold had over that, wouldn't interfere with going into a business like this for herself.

…


	88. NSBW Once Upon a Time part 6

"So you're the one that the Mayor is bugging me about." The blonde woman at the table said with a smile as Christy sat down.

"Right, 007 this is Emma, she's the Deputy." Red frowned just a little, but then her eyes moved to the other woman at the table, "And this is Mary Margaret."

"007?" Mary Margaret's eyebrow rose and Christy held a hand out.

"Ruby's idea of a nickname. Christy Darkholme." She noticed that Emma sat up a little straighter when Christy said that. It took her training not to grimace when Christy suspected that Emma's ability to tell when someone was lying might actually be a superpower, like she claimed, Emma's own brand of magic. If it were just experience, Christy was a good enough spy to say that name and not have it set off alarms in Emma's head. Christy would have to be careful what she said from here out. "The name is actually pronounced Darkhome, but I like it my way better, and people spell it right when I say it that way. It sounds like a house without electricity otherwise." Christy grinned as she dodged that moment of doubt from Emma.

"Darkholme like Mystique from that Xmen First Class movie?" Emma teased and Christy felt a bit startled for a moment, she didn't know the movie, but she knew the woman.

"Exactly." Christy nodded. Mystique had given Christy that name to help Christy protect her real identity. It was the fake identity that Christy used most often. Christy took a moment to study Emma while the blonde took a deep drink from her glass and she could tell the soon to be Sheriff wasn't sleeping well.

"I didn't know you watched superhero movies Emma." Mary Margaret teased.

"I don't, a mark I was following went into that movie and I had to sit through it. Wasn't too bad, but I was mostly watching him." Emma replied.

"Aw, Henry will be disappointed. He loves his comics as much as he loves his fairy tales." Mary Margaret, his teacher, joked, but Christy did not find that funny or good news at all.

Ruby's chuckled. "Well, 007 here loves comics too. Maybe they can bond over it."

"I don't think so." Christy muttered and took the drink being offered her. "So this is the nightspot here?" She glanced around to see the club wasn't too bad, compared to clubs she'd seen around the world. "Not too bad."

"Yeah, for here." Ruby grumbled a little.

"Actually it's not too bad for anywhere." Emma replied and Christy nodded. "Where are you from?" Emma focused on her again.

"I was a wanderer. My job was a lot of traveling and I stayed in hotels all over the world. I didn't have a home address." Her answer had Mary Margaret leaning in with a small smile.

"Where have you been?" The schoolteacher asked.

"Ugh, where haven't I been?" Christy sighed and glanced up as she made a mental list to share. "I've been to every country in Europe, half of the countries in South America, China, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Egypt and South Africa." Crimes against mutants were worldwide, so the fact she had such a list was actually a sad thing. She'd been all over that world fighting.

"Oh my god." Ruby spoke loudly and slowly, her eyes wide as she stared at Christy.

Christy smirked at the obviously impressed look, knowing that Red wished she was a traveler. "I told you I traveled a lot for my work. I spent ten years of my life on the move."

"What did you do for a living? I move around a lot, but nothing like that." Emma asked.

"Classified." Christy teased, but no lie would work so she was sticking with that.

"Oh my god, have you seen Paris?" Ruby asked a little breathlessly.

"Yes, it's nice there, but I think the ruins of Italy were more beautiful." Christy remembered seeing those old ruins and wondering if they still existed in her world. They might have survived the asteroid, since it appeared to have landed in the United States. "Paris was in the middle of a rainy period when I was there."

Her words turned the interrogation into a direction she could handle. Christy spent an hour talking about the travels she'd taken, while never talking about the work she did to travel around like that.

"So what are you planning to do here?" Emma asked, sounding a bit puzzled at Christy picking this place to live.

"Well, apparently I'm starting to do work as a masseuse tomorrow." Christy told them. "I did that for a while, and Red here assures me I can make my fortune in it."

"Red?"

"Little Red Riding Hood, isn't that cute?" Ruby explained. "She calls me Red." Ruby moved to get them another round of drinks, her waitress background showing up in how often she decided she was the one that needed to get the refills.

"Met Henry did you?" Mary Margaret nibbled on her lips, while Emma just grimaced.

"We're keeping that on the down low. I don't want trouble with the mayor. That boy is a stalker." Christy sighed and felt a little bad doing this to the little kid, but she was doing it anyhow. "He LOVES strangers, and I'm glad he lives here, because he would have been kidnapped in a city with that attitude."

"Oh god. Did he tell you who he thought you were in the book?"

"Why no Snow White, he didn't get to that." Christy teased the teacher, while also lying blatantly. Mary Margaret knew who Henry thought she was, but had no idea she really was Snow White.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom before Ruby gets back with those drinks." Mary Margaret blushed and got up to help Red, who was flirting a lot with the bartender.

"Who did he say you were?" Emma spoke more softly, and scooted into Red's open chair to ask. It was clear proof to Christy that Emma's powers worked on her, but Christy was just going to be more careful and she could make that work for her as well.

"I'm the Queen of Death." Christy admitted quietly, because he'd undoubtedly tell Emma at some point soon. "And I wasn't too fond of the titles he says I have."

"I'm so sorry." Emma looked like a child herself in that moment, when she scrunched up her face in regret. "He's got an active imagination and he's in therapy. Dr Hopper says we shouldn't squash his imagination as he works through this."

"It's fine." Christy sighed. "I understand." And she did, more than Emma did. "Still, I think he might stop following me around now. You didn't see his face once he 'realized' who I was."

"I don't know how he came up with that." A warm hand rested over the hand Christy had on the table.

"I share a name with the character." And every word was true, and yet Christy was working to undermine the boy once he started talking. Poor kid was playing spies against a professional. "She's actually one of my favorite comic characters, so I know exactly who he thinks I am."

"A comic book?" Emma's eyes widened. "But everyone else is a fairy tale character."

"Well, I am from out of town." Christy rolled her eyes and gave Emma a weak smile. Red danced to the table and set the glasses down.

The rest of the night was fun, they joked and drank, and Christy pretended that the alcohol affected her. Before they left Mary Margaret was talked into making a massage appointment by a very forceful salesperson, Red. Emma was still holding out though.

Right before bed Christy jotted down the appointment times she had with people and made plans to shop for a massage table, oils, and an appointment calendar in the morning. It was late and as she pulled the sheets back on the bed she found herself laughing just a little. "I'm going to be massaging two princesses and Red Riding Hood. Man, I wish I could tell Mystique about this one." She could just imagine the teasing her mentor, her best friend, would have about this cover. Especially since Snow White and Red were way hotter than they seemed from Disney, way hotter.

Christy's smile faded as she considered the differences from the show, and how both Red and Snow were much meeker here, more unsure of themselves. It kind of reminded her of herself before the world fell apart. It was a sad reminder to Christy that everyone was a result of their experiences, and how no matter how much time she put into getting to know these people, she'd end up having to redo it all after the curse broke.

….

Christy woke up relatively early, in spite of the late night. She rolled out of bed and picked up the hotel stationary to start working on her list for today. She had shopping to do, both for her new business and for the room so it looked like she actually owned somethings. Red would probably take a look in her closet, and there needed to be some clothes in there.

Once the list was made she pulled the cash box that came through the portal with her out from under the bed to take a look at it and see if she could use it for her own business. If she didn't destroy the lock when she broke it opened it would still work. The silver metal box was the size of a large shoe box and Christy laid it on the bed beside her while she carefully inspected the lock. It looked good. She'd need to make a key to fit it, or at least pretend fit it.

Counting out money she placed just enough cash in the box to make change, and she pulled out the papers that had been left it in. Invoices for credit card purchases and a tally sheet with the guys inventory were stuffed in the lid, so she tossed those into the garbage. She then pulled the cash tray up and took a look at the black bank bag underneath it. When she pulled it out from the box she could feel something slide around inside it. Thinking she might have something useful Christy unzipped the bag and frowned as she pulled a small stack of DVD's out of the bag.

There were 6 dvd's without any case in her hand and Christy imagined that some packaging was damaged and the booth owner just shoved the dvd's in here for safe keeping. She flipped the stack over and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god, Annie, what have you done?" Staring back at her from her hand was the first DVD in a season of Once Upon a Time.

Christy put them back in the black bag and did the most secure thing she could think of with them. She created a pocket in her body and slipped them inside her chest, because she couldn't risk these getting out for any reason. Something new was added to her list of things to do today and Christy was going to have to see if she could make time to see some of these today on Red's laptop. She couldn't watch them in the TV room where anyone could walk in on her, but this was the second season and Christy hadn't seen any of that. There would have to be something useful to know in there, or the sheer craziness of the luck wouldn't have happened. Annie's powers thought she needed this information. If she still had a real heart it would have been pounding right next to the DVD bag she'd placed in her chest.

Christy shifted clothes on quickly at that point, because she had little time to waste if she wanted to see some of these shows before her appointment with Red that afternoon. Her to do list was already very large, and her deal with Red for the laptop was only for this week. Christy still had to create a fake identity, something she wasn't that good at and she could only do a basic identity, nothing that would stand up to much scrutiny. That would take a few days with the laptop all by itself.

She walked into the diner just five minutes after deciding she needed to rush her day along. Ruby was wearing sunglasses in the morning and Christy chuckled when she saw that. "Hangover bothering you?"

"How are you fine? That's just not fair." Ruby sighed heavily and plopped the menu down on the table in front of Christy.

"I never get hangovers." Christy rubbed it in, and laughed at the disgusted look she received right before Red walked away, as if in protest. She came back eventually and Christy put in her breakfast order.

Christy ignored the rest of the newspaper for now and focused on the help wanted pages and the for sale pages. No job was standing out, but Christy almost chuckled out loud to see a massage table and massage chair set being sold. Annie's powers were stronger than Christy would have expected by a transfer, she hadn't even expected they'd have transferred at all if it weren't that Annie's power was luck. "Ruby?" She asked when the waitress stopped writing down the order of the people in the booth beside her. "Can I borrow your car to pick up something?"

"My car now?" Ruby moved to stand in front of her table and shook her head in what was apparently supposed to be disbelief. "My computer, my car, what next?"

"Your body?" Christy smirked evilly at the waitress. "But seriously, I see a massage table on sale and you want me to have it. I know you do. You're lined up for a massage at 4 and I want to make sure it's in good working order and all cleaned up for you."

"Oh, so this is for me." Ruby rolled her eyes. "How could I say no now?"

"I know." Christy made her eyes really wide, like a child and nodded up and down slowly. "You have to give me your car now. You just gotta."

"Here." Ruby tugged her keys out from her pocket. "You better not scratch it."

"I won't." Christy took the keys with a real smile and tucked them into her own pocket. "I'm getting some oils and candles. Do you like any specific scents?"

"Lavender." Ruby replied before wandering off to drop her orders off with the kitchen.

Christy's smile faded a little as she stared at the ad again. She didn't need to call, because it was a company ad. She was going to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. He apparently used these ads to drum up customers, and Christy was a little apprehensive about introducing herself to him right now.

At least without magic, he couldn't reach into her chest and take anything out of it.

_**Note: I'm not sure where this is really going at this point. I could have Red Swan, Red Queen, Red Death, Swan Queen, Swan Death, Death Queen, Hell even Death Dragon. I guess you all can see I don't know where to put these women just yet. I'll be waiting to see how it all plays out. I can tell you that Death is a player here, so don't expect to be able to guess right away.**_


	89. NSBW Once Upon a Time 7

There was parking on the road and Christy took it carefully, making sure to honor her promise not the scratch the car. She stood in front of the pawn shop and took a deep breath, before moving forward to open the door. The one store she'd given a wide berth to was now the one she was walking into with a purpose.

The place was full of odd items, but seeing things she'd recognized from the show kept Christy's guard up. She walked past Gepetto's cursed parents, in the form of dolls and slowly started to browse. Rumplestiltskin had kept a lot of his own things here, and things he seemed to have taken from others. Looking around at the odd selection of things, Christy wondered how much the people in the town needed these things, or would need them.

The answer came to her when she came across a red piece of fabric that had Christy pause. Her hand reached out and she pulled it off the shelf and slowly unfolded it to find she had a cloak in her hands. "Oh Red," Christy thought to herself and her hands gripped it a little more tightly.

"Are you interested in clothing? I have more in the back." A man's voice spoke up, but Christy had heard him come up front from the back. Christy looked up to see his eyes widened as he looked at her.

Christy gave a small smile. "Actually, I do need some clothes, but I came about your ad for a massage table and chair."

"A stranger in our little town, how interesting." He tilted his head a little to the left and studied her. Christy forced herself to blush at the obvious staring, as if a bit shy. Her powers made a fake blush easy.

"Yes, well, I needed to get away from the crazy pace of my life and a small town seemed like the perfect way to do it." She glanced around his shop, "You have an amazing selection of things here."

"I do manage to gather a good collection." He told her. "I'm Mr. Gold, I own this place." He said it firmly and Christy knew he meant the town, not just the store, but without her background knowledge of the place she wouldn't know that so she purposely misunderstood.

"Well, I hope I can find what I need here. You didn't sell the table and chair yet did you?" She folded the cloak up and put it back onto the shelf. It would be too suspicious to hold onto it like it was valuable in anyway. She needed to leave with that thing today though, because anyone could buy it and it meant something to Red. Christy thought she remembered it helped Red control her wolf and the curse wasn't going to last much longer. Red would need it and she didn't want the werewolf making any deals with this man.

"No, no, I just opened the store. You're my first customer today." He stepped back a little, his cane making a rhythmic thumping on the floor and Christy followed him into the back room.

The table was folded up and in the case and the chair was out and assembled. Both were portable, meant for a transient masseuse and not a spa. As she looked over the chair she was very aware that he was staring at her. She adjusted some settings, making sure the chair worked well and she sat in it to see that it held her weight. She opened up the carrying case and glanced at the table. It looked to be in good working order, but Christy was going to gamble with her luck working and not verify that herself, here, she'd check it in her room. "How much for both?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to alienate a new customer. It's so rare I get one." He leaned on his cane with both arms. "I'm thinking $300 for the set."

Christy smirked a little. "I could order from out of town and get brand new for that." She'd looked that much up. "Good try. I'll pay $125 for the set, and get these bulky things out of your way. From what I hear I'm the only masseuse in town. Whoever sold you these didn't go on to build a business."

"Well, someone that does their homework." He seemed to nod his head at her, as if complimenting her. They haggled for a while longer and Christy paid $200, but had that 'pretty fabric' tossed in. Christy made him believe it would be a nice cloth to drape over the window to soften the light in the room. Basically she was claiming to want to use Red Riding Hood's cloak for interior design. She was a bit irritated that he actually sold it to her, knowing what that cloak really meant to Red, but Christy intended to have it available for Red after the curse broke.

"I could have the table and chair delivered. Where are you staying?" He pried smoothly as she was paying and Christy knew lying wouldn't work, he could easily get his answer. He probably already knew it, because Granny's was the only place to stay in town if you weren't living with someone.

"I'm at Granny's for now, until I find a place, but I borrowed a car to pick it up. Thanks anyhow." She glanced toward the front doors. "I'm just parked outside."

"Oh, so you're staying and looking for a place to live?" He walked alongside her as she carried the cloak and the table to the car. He wasn't offering to help with the chair, but then he actually needed that cane. It could be he couldn't help. Christy just couldn't shake the feeling he might be choosing not to help. "I own a lot of the rentals around here. I'm afraid openings are very rare."

"Oh, I can be patient." Christy opened the trunk and slid the table in, putting the cloak in on top of it. She leaned on the car and smiled at him. "Thanks for the warning though." It was more likely him trying to warn her off. She was the wild card here, and he didn't look too pleased. Christy knew there was one recent vacancy, wherever the Sheriff must have lived. Mr. Gold wasn't mentioning that one. "All else fails I can move in with someone." She chuckled, knowing that had worked for Emma, and locked the trunk before going back in for the chair, not risking theft of that cloak for even a moment. She didn't want him to think she was desperate, because she wasn't. If she had to buy a tent and live in the woods, she'd manage. She was not letting this man make any deals with her.

She left his store with directions to where she might find the type of clothes she might actually wear, because he had a collection of 'Renaissance clothing and Ball gowns." She was also given ideas of where to get oils and candles. He played at being friendly, and the average person might have actually believed it. In the rearview mirror she could see him staring after her as she drove away.

Christy had mixed feelings about a few of the people in this town, based on the episodes of the show she'd seen, but if she had to hand out black hats and white hats like Henry did, Rumplestiltskin would not have the biggest, blackest hat in the store. That hat would go to Cora as far as Christy was concerned, but that still didn't mean he couldn't be horribly dangerous, and he was here and Cora wasn't, thank god.

As far as Christy was concerned, the 'villains' in this world were not all evil like the little boy wanted to believe, but some were closer than others. The heroes were also not squeaky clean. Christy had seen true evil, had killed it in her last world at every opportunity. Even this curse everyone was under was a weak punishment, barely a curse, compared to the hell Christy had seen people inflict on mutants. If Rumplestiltskin and Regina really wanted to create a 'horrible' life for everyone they could have done a much better job of it. Hell, Christy saw people smile more often in this 'hell on earth' in the few days she was here than in the years she spent breaking up the concentration camps and secret government prisons of the last world. True misery was clearly in short supply.

Christy pushed that line of thinking away as she pulled up to the first store on her list of stores to visit. She wasn't even going to try on clothes, she'd just look to see what they looked like and buy them. She'd not actually wear these anyhow, just make her own 'outfits' match a few so that it looked like she did. It was another reason looking at the Value Village was fine. Christy still needed her money so she wasn't wasting it, and she needed clothes that she could claim she'd had for a while.

When Christy got to the B&B shortly before lunch she parked Red's car out front and grabbed her bags of clothes, sheets and pillows for the massage table, oils, candles and a small collection of relaxation music CD's and got out. Her hands were loaded down as she made her way to the front porch, so she couldn't take the table or chair right away without looking inhumanly strong. That proved to be a good thing, because as Christy got close to the front door it opened and Granny stood there, staring at Ruby's car and then at Christy for a long tense moment before holding the door opened for her.

"Hey, thanks." She smiled at Granny, but there was definitely an aura of disapproval in the older woman's face. "I had to do some shopping and Ruby let me borrow her car." Christy set the bags down on the check in counter inside the door and turned to face the older woman. Her voice became quieter. "I'm clearly going to have trouble finding work here. There aren't many job announcements. So, I bought a massage table and a chair and I'm going to return to my roots while I look." She lied smoothly about that. "Is that okay? I thought I could try and line up ten to fifteen hours of appointments a week. It will help me be able to afford to stay long enough to find full time work. My savings isn't endless."

"So you're thinking about running this business from my B&B?" Granny asked, her eyes studying Christy.

"My room actually. I might take the chair to larger businesses with a good number of employees to see about doing quickie massages during their lunch breaks, but most of the work will be in my room in the late afternoons to early evening." Christy could see Granny start to frown. "In exchange I could give you a weekly massage, or pay a bit more, but I plan to do my own laundry for this business and I really need this money to be able to stay. Hey, people might even come early or stay late to get a meal at your diner. We could even work out some sort of package deal for the B&B and a massage for people that stay at the B&B for romantic weekends. I'm sure there is some deal we can work out."

"Are you any good?" Granny asked and Christy could tell she'd said something to gain some interest.

"I have two appointments for later today. I could easily slip you in and you can decide." Christy smiled at the thoughtful look Granny had.

"The B&B isn't getting as much business as it should. If we had a 'package' relaxing getaway it could drum up business." The older woman admitted to what had gained her interest. "But having you do this out of a bedroom, that isn't the best idea. Hell, have you even thought about how you'd deal with requests for sexual favors? Someone is going to assume you're a whore."

Christy chuckled at that. "Wouldn't be the first time." Her smile was a little tight as she remembered how close to true that had been at times. "It's why I prefer female clients, but I just take extra time explaining to men what a massage consists of." Her voice dropped deeper and she leaned a little closer to the older woman. "And I know a surprising amount of self defense, so I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. I can incapacitate without damaging easily."

"You can do just about anything, can't you?" Granny let out a seemingly irritated breath, before going quiet and just staring at Christy. "Okay, you can do this, but if this becomes a problem I'll pull the plug. Also you need to work the weekends and do those 'package deals' for my customers. They get priority for this." It sounded like Granny was hiring her, which wasn't true because Christy was working for herself, but given the circumstances it wasn't worth even mentioning. They worked out a deal before Christy put her bags in her room.

As she was carrying the table in Granny stood at the base of the stairs. "I want you to look at something." Christy set the table down behind the counter and followed Granny down the hall on the first floor. "It would take a bit of work, but it would reduce the traffic in the halls if you end up with a full load of clients."

The hallway ended on a door and Granny opened it. A large room with a collection of bits of pieces of furniture and a wall that was only half painted was behind the door. Christy looked around to see it had a fireplace, and French doors to the outside somewhere. The curtains cut off the view a bit, but it looks like it was a garden out there.

"I was about to remodel this room when I had a heart attack. Haven't done anything with it since." Granny told her. "So Ms. 'I can do anything', you ever do any remodeling and decorating?"

Christy laughed. "As a matter of fact I did." Her kids had taught her how, before the Xmen, before the spying, she'd learned to put up walls and do work like that from Jon as they remodeled her house to fit so many new teenagers.

"Good, you clean this up and you can use this." Granny nodded. "You can put a screen up or something and keep your bedroom area separate from your work space. Marco could probably even make a nice screen for you." Granny motioned to one side of the room. "I'm thinking you can have your bed over there and the bathroom is over there too." Christy looked at the nook that could fit the bed and dresser and the doorway to the bathroom down there. It would feel like less space with the screen, but that could be made to be moveable to open the space up to the windows, because that nook had none.

"This is going to be a lot of work, and we've only worked out a month long stay." Christy glanced around. "Can I get a deal for a longer stay?"

"If this works out, I'll actually be pretty upset if you up and move out, but I'll have a suite in exchange so that's still good for the B&B. Think of this as a regular rental, I'll give you a longer term stay, like a lease, but the longest I can promise at a time is five months, and that's only if there are no problems." Granny sighed. "I can't hire you for this, and other than the remodeling, what you do in this room can't be any of my business. If you work for me then Mr. Gold will want a cut of your work, but if you're a freelancer that works out of your room, well if you were a writer you'd be able to work out of your room, so this isn't different." Granny proceeded to give Christy a free month to stay, if Christy could make it so that this room was where she could stay for that month. Christy was going to keep her current room and needed to get this one ready in less than a month. Granny had a modest budget for this, and that's why Christy was working for room and board and not pay. Granny needed to save for supplies and for professionals doing what Christy couldn't, the fine detail work. There shouldn't be a need for a plumber or electrician.

Granny left to make a call to Marco to get him to meet with Christy about this and Christy stood in the middle of the room looking around. Her voice was a whisper to the air. "Annie, thank you. Whatever you did, thank you." Her eyes watered a bit. This was the most like a home she'd had since she started working for the Professor, being a spy she never got to sit still for months, never got to get comfortable anywhere. Now she had a place and one she'd get to decorate and live in until the curse broke most likely, and hopefully even after.

The only bad news about the offer Christy got was that Granny wanted to talk about her plans for the room that afternoon. Christy got a tour of all the rooms of the B&B, and a talk about making the colors and style fit. It ate up any time Christy would have used to try and watch one of the DVD's she had safely tucked away.

At least getting the supplies would take a day or two, and Granny wanted to make sure Christy talked with Marco so that she could get Marco's opinion on what Christy could and couldn't do, so Christy was going to work like hell to set up her identity, watch as much of the DVD episodes as she could and basically barely leave the room for the next few days while she had the laptop.

She wasn't going to be able to make deals with Ruby endlessly for her belongings. Christy thought as she set up the massage table in her room. She'd need her own laptop, she could use it for any of her research, her business, she could use it to play relaxing massage music and to watch these DVDs as she needed.

At 3:30 she was mostly ready for Ruby and she sat down and counted the cash she had on hand, which was everything she had to her name at this point. It was against her need to plan for the future, but when Ruby knocked on the door at 3:45 Christy let her in and spoke softly. "I found a laptop I want to buy. I can give you cash, but do you have a credit limit like this?" Christy turned Ruby's computer to face her. It held a good, very compact computer, a case and a sound system to attach to it. Computers always needed to be portable. Christy knew this from her work as a spy and all the computers she watched Mystique break into that were left out and easily accessible. With an uncertain income and future, Christy wouldn't normally rush off to spend half of her money on a computer, but Annie's luck had been shocking in what it was doing for Christy, so Christy gambled that she'd be okay. Even if she wasn't, a shortage of money was far from the worst thing she'd ever dealt with in her life.

Ruby frowned. "Why do you need this now, you have mine."

"Because Granny's giving me the room downstairs if I remodel it and I'm starting a home business." Christy grinned at the wide smile that Ruby gave her at that news.

Once the purchase was done, Christy handed Ruby the money and Ruby pulled 70 dollars out of that stack to hand back. "For the massage." The girl smiled at her teasingly.

"Okay, down to business." Christy smiled and put the laptop up and out of the way, setting it to play the CD she had in it.


	90. NWBW Once upon a time 8

"Okay, you can undress to your comfort level and then lay face down on the table. I'll knock before coming back in." Christy told her and watched Ruby give her a somewhat sexy smile. "Under the sheet, remember that." Christy joked just a little before closing the door to let Ruby get ready.

Christy also took the time to put her do not disturb sign on the door, though Granny knew she was doing a massage at this time, just to be sure.

When she went back in she slowly moved to lift Red's legs and put the pillow under her knees. "So you wanted 70 minutes?" They'd agreed to 60, but Red paid for 70.

"No, that was a tip." Ruby spoke, her voice carrying even though the waitress was face down and was staring down through the donut shaped face cradle. "I know you'll earn it."

"Oh, but being able to touch your body is tip enough Ruby." Christy smirked as she moved the woman's hair to the side. Ruby had asked for a massage right after hearing about 'happy endings' and she was the one that seemed to like the novelty of the idea of a lesbian touching her. Christy was going to put her sexuality right out there for the woman.

Ruby's back was unveiled slowly and the waitress had chosen not to have a shirt or bra. Christy wasn't going to know if Ruby had her underwear on, but it was possible she was completely naked.

When Ruby spoke up softly, a slight happy groan in her voice her question wasn't one Christy could answer completely honestly. "How did you become a masseuse?"

"Sometimes things just fall into place." Christy spoke softly, keeping the relaxing air about the room, and it took a little effort because the truth was not as innocent as she was selling it as. "I had an interest in anatomy for a while, studied it hard, but it was an unexpected job offer that made me get a little training. I specialize in relaxation massages, but I can do a little trigger point and deep tissue. My fingers are strong enough I can do more massages in a day than other masseuses."

"Mmm, are they now?" Ruby's voice was flirtatious. "Did your girlfriend think they were?"

"Oh yes, Raven was very impressed by my hands, but it was my mouth she liked the best." Christy ran her thumbs in circles over Ruby's neck, working her hands up into her hair.

"You still with her?" Ruby asked after a moment.

"No, we went our separate ways."

"Family?" Ruby asked and Christy grimaced a little at the personal direction the questions were going. Last night at the bar she'd pushed the conversation into travel, but it looks like she didn't get away with it for long.

"None anymore." Christy sighed heavily. "I'm alone, it's why I can just pick up and move like I did."

"I'm sorry." Ruby sounded upset that she'd brought it up.

"It's okay. I'm rather used to it by now." Christy found a tense spot and started to work it gently. "But it's another reason I'm not upset about leaving my last job. That much traveling didn't give me time to create my own family and when I say I had a girlfriend, well, it was casual, because we saw each other a few times a year for several years."

"What did you do 007?" Ruby asked.

"Why, you already guessed it Red, I'm James Bond." Christy chuckled as if it were a joke.

"Cute, but really you can't tell me?"

"I have to wait a while. It might even be a year before I can tell you Red. I just don't know." Christy sighed and moved to press her fingers along the waitress' shoulder blades. "Then you'll see why I don't find the idea of living in this small town a problem. I'm actually a little excited about living here now, and having you as a friend already really helps."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Ruby crooned softly.

She went quiet for a few minutes. "Is this pressure okay?"

"It's wonderful." Ruby whispered out her answer.

"Good."

Christy worked Ruby's back and legs carefully, and she found some spots that needed extra work. She also couldn't help but notice how tone, firm, and strong the young woman's body was. She looked like the warriors that Christy fought alongside, women who trained their bodies constantly. Christy wasn't sure if that was a werewolf thing or if Red had been training before the curse and was stuck at her prime, but it was definitely her prime.

Forty minutes into the massage and Ruby was quiet and clearly relaxing, Christy moved to rest up against the side of the table with her hips. "You need to carefully and slowly flip over and slide down a little while I hold the sheet up so you can."

"This table is narrow."

"I won't let you fall." Christy spoke softly and she meant it.

The movement seemed to wake Ruby up to talking again, because once she was settled, she spoke softly. "This is really nice."

"Good." Christy smiled a little evilly. "Does puppy want her belly rubbed too?" That had Ruby opening her eyes and giving her a questioning look. "I have a towel to keep your breasts covered. Not everyone wants a gentle stomach massage, but I will do it if you want."

"I want everything." Ruby closed her eyes again and Christy's eyebrows rose up a bit, wondering how much Ruby meant that.

…

"Computer delivery." Was called into her room from the other side of the door in the morning, and Christy got up from the bed to answer it. Ruby gave her computer over with a sigh. "My credit card is just about maxed."

"I have other things to do, besides shopping." Christy held the computer carefully. "Thank you for this, for everything really. Starting a new life isn't easy, but you're really helping."

"I think you're crazy moving here, but I like having you around." Ruby winked at her and then moved to take the stairs and leave for work. Christy watched her move for a little while, taking in the energy and happiness. It was nice that Ruby was defying the curse as well as she did. She didn't have that gloomy air about her that Mary Margaret did.

Christy locked her door and set the computer on the table. Her fingers pushed into her chest and she finally got to pull the DVD's free. She'd watch an episode before going to grab breakfast. She needed to seem to need time to do her hair and clean up anyhow, and she'd been dying to see what she'd brought into this world with her.

Part of her was stalling with that DVD, because one thing she was barely competent at was breaking into government sites to create a fake id. She'd been trained, but it took her so long that others normally did this for her. Hell, if there was someone to pay she'd do that, but she suspected the only man in town capable of this was Mr. Gold and she wasn't stupid enough to let him know she needed this kind of help.

She kept the volume down on the computer and she had the blinds drawn. No one should get even a hint of this show. Christy had known things going into the Xmen world, but she hadn't brought anything with her, and this was new information. Christy was a little apprehensive about whey 'luck' thought she'd need this. She knew the curse would break, or had broken, in season one. Magic had returned and so had the memories. It had taken a lot to get to that point and in the end the Evil Queen had proved to Christy, at least, that she did love her son.

It had been a little while since she'd seen the show, and her 'job' had prevented her from seeing season two at all. Christy did not bother to blink, or breath, as the show started. Her full attention was on every detail she could get out of this. It was still the same day the curse broke in season two and Christy found herself frowning a little as the story got started.

An hour later she was still watching, because Christy had rewinded and paused the show a few times as she studied what had happened and the interactions between Emma and Regina. Her mind went to things she'd said about this show during season one as she talked with Annie about it. Mystique hadn't been interested in the show and Annie had and they'd spent time talking about it, since Christy wouldn't and couldn't talk about why she was out of town so much.

Swan Queen, even the magazines had used that term and watching episode one of season two, that term rattled around in Christy's mind and grabbed hold. There was chemistry there, a lot of it actually. Having experience saving people, Christy knew that if it was just an obligation for a 'new hero' there was more hesitation in throwing yourself into danger than Emma had. No, that kind of quick reaction time came from an honest need to save that particular person.

"God Regina, you have the key to staying safe after the curse breaks right here and you never grabbed it." She whispered to the screen as it showed Emma once again risk herself to save Regina from the Wraith.

Once the show was over, Christy was tempted to continue on, but she had things that absolutely had to be done today, before Ruby got off work or Mary Margaret arrived for her massage. It was very hard to give up her research when it was proving so important, but she needed that identity fast, before anyone started digging around. There was no doubt that Mr. Gold and Regina would want to know more about her.

Christy carefully put the DVD's back in their very safe hiding spot and she turned the computer off, before shifting into clothes for the day and heading down to the diner for breakfast.

Once she got there Christy noticed him right away. He was watching the door far too much and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. The way he sat up a bit straighter as she stepped inside made Christy feel like he'd been waiting for her and the body language Red had while filling his coffee cup made her think Red had filled that coffee up several times already this morning. All of her observations were supported when after she ordered and was sitting there drinking her juice and waiting, Sydney Glass slipped into the seat across from her.

….

Henry moved his laptop just enough so that he could work on it and still see outside. His fingers moved quickly as searched for the comics he needed on the website, putting things into his cart as fast as possible. He could see his mother in the yard near her apple tree talking with Mr. Gold and she would not approved of the fact he had her credit card in his hands, but he needed to know more about Christy Darkholme. The entire Operation Cobra could depend on it.

He hissed as he saw how she shifted her body, and knew she was ending that conversation outside. Even not finished he had to hit purchase and hurry up to put in the credit card information or he wouldn't get any of them. He didn't even have time to figure out how many of the comics he was missing, he waited until the payment went through and then grabbed the card to race it back to her office.

"Sidney, you better be missing my phone call because you've just found out something about Ms. Darkholme that you're racing over here to me. This is hardly brain surgery, you should have something more than her name for me by now! I thought you were a reporter." He could hear her yelling into her cell phone as he made his way back upstairs.

He closed his bedroom door and checked his computer to see that everything went okay, and he smiled a little as he got the email verification that it had been ordered. He'd spent a good deal of money on comics, the graphic novels he'd ordered were going to take up more space than his entire collection did so far. Christy had an Origins Series, a Team Up with Mystique series, showed up in a few of the Xmen titles, and had a run of her very own series. For someone that barely showed up in his comics, she was nearly as popular as Wolverine in these MAX comics and that was weird because he thought she was a Marvel character.

Villains didn't get their own comics, he had to reluctantly admit to himself. If she had this much out there, she was a hero. Even Mystique had her own title on top of the team up he'd ordered.

…..

Christy would have smirked if she wasn't hiding that she knew exactly what she was doing. Sydney was trying to get dirt on her and Christy was keeping the conversation innocent and uninformative. She kind of resented him interrupted her breakfast like this, because she had things to think about. He wanted to know who she was and she was still working out her new identity. She'd have to start creating it once she got back to her room, but he didn't give her any time to think about it. He didn't even give her time to read that paper he wrote for.

Christy rushed her meal and left him dissatisfied as she went back to her room. She closed the curtains she had opened before leaving, and she locked the door, because she was being spied no she was pretty sure. He looked like he was told he had better get information on her and Christy thought it in her best interest to get that information out fast so that she wouldn't have a shadow as she moved around.

As she was creating the basics, a driver's license that actually existed in this world, a birth certificate, she found her mind wandering to Regina's problem. Christy only had to live with this identity for a few months, maybe a year, and then the curse would break and the truth would get out. Did Christy want it all to break all at once like that? Would that lead to an angry mob trying to hunt her down like they had Regina in that episode? Christy wouldn't have the 'Savior' rescuing her.

If this town tasted blood they might just go for more, Christy thought with less generosity than she'd felt about the town before. She remembered the crowd in the episode and while the show didn't go into detail about what they'd do with Regina, Christy had seen enough brutality in her life to have an idea.

Maybe Red's nickname for Christy was a hint as to what Christy needed to do now, Christy thought. It felt odd to believe in a 'higher power' that her actions were guided, but with the power Annie showed here it was important to consider that.

Thinking about Regina, and how her son had written her off as evil, and yet seeing the humanness of her in that episode and seeing the bits of her past that she'd seen in the show before, Christy decided with a few keystrokes to put a complex plan into motion. Christy created a few blackmail worthy things in her past that Regina would find, things that would be bad enough to threaten her happiness here, but not nearly as bad as the truth, things that people could hold against her. Christy did this, just so that Regina might blackmail her.

Christy was going to pull Regina into her sphere and see if she could influence the woman and avoid some of that trauma from the episode she'd seen. She was going to show Regina how to preplan a redemption and just hoped the woman would follow along with her own.

…..


	91. nsbw once upon a time 9

It took all day to create the framework for her backstory, and Christy anticipated a three day marathon during her computer time to get it done. It was something Mystique could do in one day and Sage did for people in 4 hours.

She was just getting the framework today, but she still wasn't sure what to use to lure Regina in. If she picked something too small it wouldn't be enough, and too big it would mean she'd just go to Emma with it and have Christy arrested or something. Christy was going to take an extra day to plan that part out. Regina had to think she had the ability to get Christy thrown out of her 'apartment' and to drive customers away.

While she debated about how to hand ammunition over to Regina that she could also prove false if need be, Christy created a fake education and job history. She went with being thirty-six, because she needed a long enough job history. It was still younger than she was now, but it gave her more time than a twenty-eight year old had to develop a life. She'd said she had ten years of travel, so she couldn't be any younger than 28, but she was going to add 8 years to that to fit in an education in psychology and counseling and some job history in that. It might come in handy.

Christy had the computer warn her when it was almost time for her appointment with Mary Margaret because she was really focused. She erased her web browser history and set the computer to play music a half hour before she needed it to. She lit candles and prepared the table with sheets for her only appointment for the day. She'd wait until the end of the week to hit marketing hard, because she really needed the time on the computer now.

The knock on the door was timid sounding and Christy smiled as she opened the door to Mary Margaret. "Well, well, if it isn't Snow White." Christy teased and held the door opened wider so Mary Margaret could come in. The names, real names, were a part of Christy's plan for after the curse. She wanted each of the people she talked to like this to realize all on their own that Christy knew about the curse ahead of time. It seemed like a good way to get invited before this queen to explain herself later.

"Please, I'm no Snow White." Mary Margaret blushed and Christy closed the door behind the teacher as she made her way inside.

"I don't know, you have that pretty pale skin. If you aren't Snow White, maybe you're Alice Cullen?" Christy moved closer as if studying her and watched the woman blush. "Nope, not a vampire."

"Just Mary Margaret Blanchard here." Snow's light weight alter-ego told her with a hint of a smile.

The teasing seemed to help the teacher relax, which was a nice side effect. Christy explained the process and stepped outside to wait for permission to enter again.

"Is anything in particular sore?" Christy asked when she was let back in and she was putting the pillows in place to make the teacher more comfortable.

"My lower back has been a bit sore lately."

"Okay, I'll work on that a bit longer." Christy gently folded the sheet off of a leg to get started from the foot up with her. She seemed more skittish about massage, so Christy was going to start slower than with Red. "Do you want me to massage your buttocks? That often helps with low back pain." After a moment where she seemed to tense up more than relax Christy spoke more softly. "I do it through the sheet, I don't uncover you for it."

"And that's a part of massage?"

"Only for those that want it. I only touch what you want me to, and you can tell me if I'm doing it too hard or too soft." Christy started to warm up Mary Margaret's foot with some slow firm touches. "The point of this is for you. I do what you want or need, nothing more or less."

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" Mary Margaret sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Not really, I was pretty nervous at my first massage. It's not knowing what you signed up for." Christy continued to softly explain all the various types of massage there were, and focused on the few she could do, or pretend to do. One good thing is no one here had massage before, or didn't seem to have a place for it at least. Christy would be able to claim anything and no one could prove her wrong. Still she had been somewhat trained.

"Oh, I thought, well you hear about massage parlors." The teacher stammered and Christy found it hard to stop smirking, as she realized in spite of that misconception, Mary Margaret came for her appointment. She kept that amusement out of her voice though when she answered the woman.

"Those places usually don't have trained people working there. Not trained in regular massage and not trained in Tantric either. It's good enough for men, they aren't hard to please, but a woman wanting something closer to sensual massage would want a real Tantric massage therapist." Christy moved to work on Mary Margaret's other leg and foot. "That type of massage has its place. It isn't merely about 'getting off', it's about healing and getting in touch with your own sexuality. I talked with a Tantric Massage therapist who said it was good for helping women overcome traumas from the past and reclaiming their own sexuality. That it often led to an emotional healing. She really believed in what she did and considered herself a healer, not a prostitute."

"Really, and women went to her for that?" Mary Margaret flexed her food a bit in Christy's hand and Christy made her touch a bit more firm to avoid tickling her.

"Most Tantric Massage therapists are women. It's less threatening, and women are better about keeping the boundaries between a massage, even that kind, and sex. There is a difference."

"Have you ever?" Mary Margaret's words trailed off. "No, nevermind, I shouldn't have asked."

"I've had it done." Christy admitted quietly. She'd been undercover at the time and the woman she was pretending to be already had it scheduled. It had been a bit of a surprise in her day. She did not know what kind of massage she was in for until it started, and the woman had been there before so Christy had to act like she hadn't been shocked for the first time in years. Now it made her seem more 'worldly' than she felt she was, because she wouldn't have made that appointment for herself. "And I've read up a bit on it, tried it out with a lover, but it isn't something I market myself as. There are laws about taking money for that, but it is kind of amazing."

"Oh wow."

"Yes, definitely. Women are rarely able to just receive pleasure without pressure. It's a good thing to learn. I'm sure it helps them learn to relax during real intercourse." Christy finished up with the leg she was working on and recovered it with the sheet. "We never got to an answer about your buttocks."

"Sure, go ahead." Mary Margaret whispered and Christy pressed her thumbs a bit more firmly into those large muscles in the back, through the sheet.

Christy was waiting outside her room waiting for Mary Margaret after the massage when Red came up the stairs. "Finishing up?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking after the foot rub, we could have dinner. Maybe Mary Margaret will join us." Ruby spoke up and added Mary Margaret in once the door opened. "You up for dinner?"

"Oh, dinner." The teacher looked a little flustered by the question.

"Yeah, 007 owes me a foot rub and then we could get some dinner at the diner."

"Owes you?" The teacher was clearly trying to catch up on the conversation and Christy smiled at her.

"Red lets me borrow her computer while she's at work and she's helped me with some online purchases, because I don't have a credit card. I pay for what I buy and I give her a foot massage after work." She explained their deal. "I'm not above bartering services."

"Wow. Ruby has it good, you staying here." Mary Margaret smiled.

"I know she does." Christy teased and then slipped into her room. Mary Margaret stayed and Ruby moved into the room and plopped heavily down in the chair. "And you just have a cop at your place, how unfair for you."

"I like Emma just fine, thank you." Mary Margaret smiled and moved to sit on the bed, just a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, but she doesn't rub you until you question your sexuality does she?" Red teased and even Christy blushed, knowing more about that story than they did.

"I think it's better Emma doesn't do that." Christy muttered and sat down on the floor after Red took her shoes off. "And would it kill you to get shoes that don't hurt your poor feet?"

Christy took Red's right foot into her hand and started a long firm stroke of it. "God, I'm keeping you in this small nothing town forever, you know that." Red muttered and there was a murmur of agreement from the bed.

"Won't hear any argument from me. Do you see the women I get to touch?" Christy winked at a blushing and grinning Mary Margaret.

After the massage, Mary Margaret actually bowed out of dinner, saying she wanted to be home for Emma. Emma was still having some trouble with the Sheriff's death and apparently she tended to break things in the kitchen when she was upset. Christy noticed that no one was talking about Emma being sheriff yet or running for it. She remembered enough about that episode to know the process of becoming Sheriff was going to be a bumpy one for Emma.

….

The next two days Christy spent every minute she had with the computer working on her back story. She was pretty sure she had something that would work. The disappointing thing was that she didn't have any time to watch the DVD's and definitely no time to start work on the room downstairs. Granny came for her 'trial massage' on the second day, and Christy risked having the computer running the uploads to the Federal Government while she did that massage. It wasn't like even if she got caught, outsiders could get into Storybrooke, but still she was a little tense until the a glimpse at the computer showed it was done. Granny never caught on that Christy's attention was split at that time.

The last day of her deal with Ruby for the computer, Marco was available late afternoon only, he'd called Granny to reschedule and Christy almost let out a sigh of relief at a day alone with the computer, after her work on her identity was over. She had time to watch several episodes.

She did her best not to pause too much, to get as much info at possible. She could watch these again later if need be. As she put in the last one she could fit into her day, she already had a 'hit list' going, and seeing what King George tried to do to Red, and what he had done to Snow, Christy found herself focusing on how to get away with a murder before the curse broke. It would have to look like a complete accident, something with no fault at all, but Christy decided that it would have to happen. She had time, but that man was not going to become an issue. His attitude was too familiar to her to let it survive.

One bit of good news in those episodes was that Christy felt more positive about her decision to see if she could help Regina change, and with the repercussions of the curse breaking. The Regina in season two was a sad, pathetic figure that showed promise of growth, but Christy was not at all happy with what Henry did to her and what people like Rumplestilskin did to her in the past and in sending the wraith after her.

Magic was a part of her, and Henry was telling her to cut it out. Her powers were something to control, like mutant powers, not ignore. It felt like he wanted her to 'pass as normal' and yet he wanted her to solve the magical problem of getting Emma and Snow back. There may be reason to cut out magic, but others weren't being asked to stop, just those that did bad things with it. Christy wasn't sure if magic was really inherently bad or not, but it was uncomfortably close to mutant powers in her mind and she bristled at the thought of being told not to use her own, so why should others stop with theirs?

He was destroying Regina with his black and white mentality and his insensitivity. It put a child on her 'hit list' of someone that she has to do something about, and in spite of how long she'd been in the 'dirty deeds' business, she hadn't ever had to go up against an eleven year old. She expected it would be a different kind of battle, she just needed to wake that kid up and make him grow up a bit. Underneath her tough exterior, Regina was incredibly fragile and her son was going to hurt her badly if he wasn't stopped.

The knock on the door pulled Christy out of her thoughts and she quickly ejected the DVD and put it, and the others, back in their hiding place inside of her, before moving to open the door.

An older man with his hat in his hand stood at her doorway. "Ms. Darkholme? Granny told me you needed my opinion on the extra suite? I'm Marco."

"Well, I'm Christy." She smiled and stepped out of her room. "I think I have a good grasp of what to do, but we're running it by you to see if you have better ideas." She led him back downstairs while doing the polite chit chat, and they discussed the work that needed to be done. He agreed with most of her plans, gave her alternatives, and took measurements for a screen in front of the bedroom half. He also took measurements to make a matching screen that could be pulled over the French doors if needed.

What was really nice was that he gave Christy a ride to the store to pick up supplies, helped her pick them, and drove her back. It was sweet of him and saved her a huge headache since she didn't have a car.

…..

Henry pov

Henry watched for a while as Christy and Marco unloaded Marco's truck. It looked like they had paint and other things. When he saw Ms. Blanchard leaving the diner he was standing outside of he moved to catch up with her. "Ms. Blanchard."

"Oh hey Henry." She looked a bit nervous and glanced back behind him. Henry looked back to see David leaving the diner and heading toward his truck across the street. "What are you up to?"

"Do you think it's possible to do bad things for good reasons?" he asked her, thinking about the comments online about Christy Darkholme.

"Why, what have you heard?" His teacher's eyes stared into him and he was startled by the demanding tone of voice. "oh nevermind, what do you mean?" She seemed to relax.

"Well, can good people do bad things for good reasons?"

She looked a little stumped for a moment, before she nodded, "Yes, yes, I think they can. And who's to say they are 'bad', if it's really for the right reason. I mean love isn't bad, it's never bad."

It didn't feel quite like an answer, but he could see that she was in a hurry and she was walking away from Christy so he just thanked her and moved back to watch Christy and Marco take things inside the in.

"Hey kid, what you doing?" Emma's voice startled him and he turned to see her glancing at Christy and then back at him. The slight frown on her lips was all the warning he had she wasn't happy. "I heard you called her the Queen of Death. She wasn't too happy with that. You have to be careful how you talk to people."

"But she is the Queen of Death." He told her, his words faster than normal. "She's really,"

"Look kid, it's a bit rude to walk up to a stranger and tell them they are evil." Emma scolded him and Henry was a bit surprised at it and the sting in his eyes. "Sometimes it's better to just know something and not say anything about it." Emma paused. "And comic book characters? I thought we were all Fairy Tale characters."

"She just appeared in the middle of town."

"She probably took the bus in." Emma told him, and it was all he could do not to yell that Christy really had just 'appeared' in the middle of town. He looked over towards Christy and was startled to see her staring at him for a tense moment, before she reached into the truck and picked something else up.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered to Emma, a bit nervous about what the woman would do if she saw him talking about her 'appearing'.

"Want some hot chocolate? On me." Emma rested a hand on his shoulder and he let her lead him into the diner.

He chose a seat near the window, so he could continue to watch what Christy was doing if he wanted to. He saw the post office truck pull up and Christ got good size box. "What did she get?" He asked, wondering if it was guns or poison, or something evil.

"What?" Emma glanced back behind her through the window. "Henry, don't go pestering Christy. What she got is none of your business."

"But she's the Queen of Death, she could have gotten something illegal. Shouldn't you check it out?" He wanted Emma to go out there and demand to see in the box, she was the Deputy after all, the only cop in town now.

"It doesn't work that way Henry. There is such a thing as a warrant and the right not to be searched randomly like that." Emma told him and Henry just glowered at her.

Christy wander into the dinner, her box still in her hand and Henry stared at it, until he noticed it coming closer to him and then his eyes shot up to see Christy smirking at him. "Hey Emma, Henry."

"Hey Christy, what you doing here?" Emma smiled at her and Henry didn't try to hide his frown at that. She should have asked about that box.

"I eat all my meals here, that's the deal I got on my room." Christy smiled and rested the edge of that box on the table, as if taunting Henry with it.

"It's a little early for dinner."

"No, it's actually incredibly late for lunch." Christy smiled at them both, but Henry didn't even know what to do until Emma nudged him under the table. He nodded a brief, unfelt, greeting. "I'll see you guys later."

"Why don't you sit with us?" Emma asked, even though Henry shook his head no at her when Christy wasn't looking. He wanted to ask Emma about if Christy could possibly be good, even though she did bad things. He couldn't ask that with Christy right there.

"Ah," Christy grimaced. "I'm waiting to see if Regina's forgiven me for the last time I was near Henry. I'm not going to push it."

"What happened?" Emma turned to look at Henry and then back at Christy.

"Did you ever get your answer Henry?"

"Yeah," He stared down at the table. "Being a lesbian means you like girls the way other girls like boys."

"Kid overheard something walking past Red and I, and I ended up sticking Regina with explaining that one." Christy chuckled just a little.

"Oh, I see." Emma seemed to be smiling a bit much at that and Henry didn't understand their amusement. He watched Christy walk over to the counter and sit down right at it.

"She doesn't seem all that evil to me."

"Do you really think so? I mean she isn't lying and pretending to be good is she?" He asked her and waited desperately for Emma's answer.

"No, I think she's probably a pretty nice woman. Still, you shouldn't spend time hanging around strangers Henry, that's just not safe." Emma told him.

"But what if she did bad things in her past, what if she killed people?"

"We don't know that." Emma sighed heavily. "Look Henry, you can't accuse her of murder without proof."

"I didn't," His words trailed off and he frowned as he considered what to say. "Is it possible to do bad things for good reasons and still be a good person?"

"Henry," Emma leaned closer and stared at him a moment. "Everyone runs into a situation like that in their life, where they don't have a 'good and right' solution to a problem. You just have to do the best you can with the hand you're dealt." She stared even harder. "Have you done something you're ashamed of Henry?"

"No, no," He shook his head firmly and she seemed to relax. "I just read something and I wondered."

They were finishing up their hot chocolate when Emma got a call. Henry told her he could walk home on his own, and waited until she'd left the diner, before getting up and moving toward the counter.

"What's in the box?" He asked from behind her and watched as she slowly turned to look him in the eyes.

"Comics, apparently my comics." Christy spoke softly and he glanced around to see that Ruby was waiting on someone across the diner and no one else was sitting at the counter. "I wanted to see how wrong they were, because there are always several sides of a story and the writer picks who gets to tell theirs." Christy turned on her chair and stared at him. "I want to see how much they left out, how they painted me, because when the curse breaks I have to deal with that and if this," Christy patted the box, "is an unfair telling I have to know."

"You think it has lies?" He frowned, thinking she was trying to make him not believe.

"I think it's probably incomplete. You like spiderman right?" He nodded, confused at where she was going with that. "Okay did you read how he started off as Spiderman, before he was a hero? What if you only got to read about his using his powers to make money as a wrestler? He isn't a hero there, but if the writer only chose to tell you that part he seems like a jerk."

"But the writer has to tell the full story."

"No, the writer only has to tell what parts of the story they want to in order to make the reader feel and think what they want them to. I want to know what the writers wanted people to think about me."

Christy glanced behind him. "Hey Ruby, got my box." Christy pointed at her box.

"You want me to see your box?" Ruby gave Christy a teasing grin that made no sense as she walked towards them. Adults were strange at times.

"You know it." Christy shoved her glass closer to Ruby and got a refill of her water.

"Henry, shouldn't you be heading home? Your mother will be off work soon." Ruby warned him and he nodded, but it was very hard to turn around and leave. Christy believed him, and she knew more than she should, he was sure of it now. He rushed back to her before getting halfway through the diner, just as Ruby walked away.

"So you think the curse is going to break." Henry's eyes widened and he whispered while getting closer.

"Yes, I do."

"I want you in Operation Cobra." He told her, making up his mind in that moment.

"Let me hold off on answering you on that one, but if I do join, I've got to be the super secret member. No one else could ever know." She gave him a hint of a smile and he beamed back at her, before rushing out of the diner. He'd have to arrange a time to meet with her privately, to explain what was happening, but after the past week, he felt a bit more hopeful that something was going to go right. Maybe good couldn't fight evil right, because they fought fair, but Christy was a gray hat and maybe he needed that.


	92. nsbw Once Upon a Time 10

Christy didn't even try to stop the tears from trailing down her face as she set the comic on the bedside table. Breathing was a little hard, so she did stop doing that. The cover of the Origins comic stared up at her. She'd started at the beginning, but found it was the most painful part.

In a comic you could see what you weren't there for, and you could see into people's minds and Christy was shaken by it. She was both feared and loved more than she'd known.

It was two in the morning, and Christy didn't think it would be a good idea to try and sleep after revisiting that dark part of her past. There was so much missing from the story, but the core of it, the pain of it, remained. She didn't want to even think about the nightmares she'd have. She also didn't feel strong enough to open another graphic novel at the moment, and the second of the origins series stared at her.

Finally she had to get away, and so Christy made up her mind to do something constructive. She slipped downstairs and she opened the door to the new suite she was working on. In the middle of the night she'd have to keep the noise down, but she pushed all the furniture away from the walls and she taped up the trim, before she worked on painting.

She didn't have a ladder, so she made sure the windows were covered and she lengthened her legs, because she needed to keep in motion. By six in the morning she was done with the second coat and she was tearing up the carpeting, as they were replacing it. She'd moved the furniture in the room from one side to the other while she worked and she didn't bother with the tools Marco bought for cutting, she used her own claws for it. Some parts of the carpet were shredded to confetti, as there were a few times she just needed to destroy something.

When Granny slowly slipped into the room Christy was stacking the carpet pieces near the French doors so she could take them out to the garbage. "Oh my."

"I couldn't sleep." Christy told her while tossing the last of the carpet into the pile.

"You did all this in one night?" Granny asked her with wide eyes. Christy gave her a weak smile.

"I still need to lay the flooring, and paint the trim." She looked around the room. "And I'm creating a hollow wall that the screen will slide into." The job was looking a lot smaller now though. "The most time consumer part will be working out the furniture, repairing what I can. Marco said he'd help when I get in over my head on those." She glanced back at the older woman. "What hours can I make noise?"

"Ten to five." Granny told her softly, still looking around at the order Christy had made of the chaos already. "Good job so far." She shook her head from side to side and turned for the door. "I've got to get to the diner, but if you have any questions, just come by or call over."

"Will do." Christy nodded and then paused for a moment. "Where is the dumpster? I have to toss the carpet."

"It's on the side." Granny pointed in a direction. "You can pull it out of the door here and on the fence you'll see the lock." Granny pulled out a large keychain and handed over one of the keys. "To the fence." She explained and then she was off to work.

After dumping the carpet Christy made her way over to the diner for breakfast. She had to wait until ten before she could do anything else. The wall had to go up before the flooring. She should have put it up before painting, but at that hour she just did what she could and she'd paint the rest after it was up and ready.

…

Regina sat down at her desk and stared at Sydney. "Tell me you have something."

"I have something." He smiled at her, looking like a pathetic and desperate puppy eager for love. He wouldn't be getting it. He took a few timid steps forward and put a file on her desk.

"Is there anything you need to add to this?" She asked as she held the folder up.

"She's got a checkered past that would be great front page news." He told her and it peeked her interest. Regina opened the file and started to go through the pages of research herself, rather than listen to his simpering as he told her the details.

Oh, this was good information, she thought and slowly she started to smile. "No, hold the presses on this Sydney. I want to talk to her first."

"And what about that other story, about Emma?" He asked.

"Oh, run that one." Regina said with a large smile. "She thought she could run for Sheriff, she deserves the publicity." She tapped a finger on the file on her desk. "I'll hold onto this until it proves useful."

She laughed as he left, it was proving to be a really good morning. Tomorrow's headline would be Emma's jail time and she had a massage to schedule for later that day after the news broke.

….

Christy gave Ashley a small smile as she was handed the menu. It wasn't really necessary to read it anymore, but Christy looked it over for any new inspirations for breakfast. She was going to take a while just sitting here, and then she'd force herself to read yet another graphic novel before starting on the walls. She had to do it, but it wasn't easy. At least she could say it was fair and balanced. It showed her pain at the decisions she had been forced to make, she wasn't a villain in that first book, but she was able to sit outside of herself and see how she ended up becoming what she was now. That sort of self-reflection didn't really belong in a comic book, in Christy's opinion, but she couldn't say she was surprised to find she'd gone full circle, from using them for inspiration to keep moving to becoming them.

Her plate was brought to her as Mary Margaret slipped into the diner. Christy was about to call her over, but she watched the slightly nervous movements of the brunette and the way she sat at a table facing the door. Christy ate slowly as she watched the sad debacle that was David coming in to get some coffee and Mary Margaret saying a few awkward words with him as he waited for his order. Christy watched him slip outside to the car with a blonde woman in it and she knew that must be Katherine, the woman that the curse had given him as a wife, instead of his real true love, Snow White. Christy sighed and picked up her plate and moved to walk slowly over to the table that held a depressed looking teacher.

Christy spoke quietly and sat down across from her. "You okay?"

"What, oh, nothing's wrong." Mary Margaret muttered, but she wasn't looking at Christy's face.

With a small hint of a smile, Christy leaned forward. "Love hurts like hell, doesn't it?" She couldn't really identify as well as she'd like to, but she gave the woman a small friendly smile. "I'm not judging, I won't."

"Oh God." Mary Margaret let out a heavy breath and leaned her forehead on her hands, propping herself up. "I'm sad, a sad pathetic, immoral,"

"I didn't mean that since I wasn't judging you should do your own." Christy reached out to take one of the teacher's hands off of her face, so she could see her. "You're a passionate woman under all the meek exterior and you're smart, caring, and I'm sure if your back is to a wall you could be fierce. You're in a bad situation, it doesn't make you a bad person."

"You don't think so?" Mary opened her eyes and stared into Christy's. "He's married, you got that didn't you?"

"Yeah, I figured that one out, even if I hadn't read all the latest newspapers, I would have caught that one." Christy pointed at her plate. "Bacon? I got a bit more than I can eat. No, okay." Christy leaned forward, keeping her voice quiet. "He doesn't remember her, and you didn't know about her when you fell for him did you?"

"No, how did you know? The newspaper didn't say anything,"

Christy cut her off with a wave of her hand and a smile. "I'm a student of human behavior, filling in blanks was practically my job for years." She sighed as a pause. "But the point is, you didn't see a married man and go after him. You had lousy luck and neither of you knew about that problem in the start. It's what you do now that matters though."

"I should leave him alone, I know that." She spoke quickly.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Christy shook her head from side to side. "You need to take care of yourself and if he decides to come back, great, but you aren't eating any breakfast that I see. Did you eat at home?" Mary Margaret looked a little lost and Christy smiled. "You need to stay sexy babe, eat right, get exercise, do things that make you happy. A sad, depressed woman isn't going to tempt someone into having 'that talk' with their wife."

"You want me to steal him?" She gave her an odd look, as if unable to believe what she was hearing.

"No, nothing underhanded. I want you to continue to live your life and if he changes his to fit into yours, great." Christy's smile faded a little. "I'm not normally the one giving love advice, but I do help people put their lives together after it has been devastated. I understand grief in a way few have to and you are grieving. Fake it til you make it White, make yourself live and do things that used to make you happy and it'll come."

"White?"

"Hey, my first friend here is Red, so if you're my friend too, White."

"Because I'm Snow White?" Mary Margaret looked a little disturbed by that.

"Yep, you're the Princess. I could call you that, or will you take White?" Christy teased.

"White it is." Mary Margaret sighed heavily. "Fake it? That works?"

"It does for me." Christy told her and noticed the raised eyebrow she got in response. "Finding other things to get involved in helps, for you it might be a new hobby, learning a new skill or a new person." Seeing the look of horror on the teachers face Christy smiled a little. "Not a lover, a friend would do. You just need something to keep you from having too much time to dwell on what you don't have. Dwelling on pain never helps, never once." It was also why Christy didn't like that she had comics to read, she'd done her best with the last ten years not to dwell on things, but having to research what this world knew about her brought it all up again and made it fresh.

"What do you do?"

"Honestly," Christy made a face and sighed. "I tend to get all up in other people's business like I'm doing right now."

"Really, you become a counselor?" Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Among other things." Christy rolled her eyes and smiled. "I also tend to swoop in to save the day. If I can't be happy I want to at least help other people be happy."

"That's, well, that's really nice." A hand moved to rest over Christy's on the table. "You're a good person."

"Thanks. So are you." Christy spoke firmly those last three words.

"Everything felt so 'real' with him." The teacher started to confide in her and Christy let her. "Like it was meant to be, but then we found out he was married and he doesn't want to leave her. He's still remembering who he is."

"That is a problem." Christy frowned. "Until someone knows themselves, they can't share themselves with others completely. It's hard to love in that situation. Have you thought about waiting for him to regain enough of himself to start a relationship?"

"I feel like the history is just that, and who he is, inside, shines through regardless." Christy looked at the Queen of another land and wondered if that could be true. She didn't see it here. "It's like he is my one and only."

"Okay, that isn't healthy." Christy muttered more out of habit, but then froze as she wondered if she'd found the one world that really had just one possible, perfect love for a person. She felt a little like she'd stuck her foot in her mouth, but instead of freezing, she continued with what she normally said to that kind of comment rather than draw attention to the fact that Mary Margaret could be right, for herself at least. "If people only have one love, the one and only, the chances of finding that person are astronomical in the world. I think of it like we're all puzzle pieces and we fit differently with different people, but there are people that just 'click in'. It isn't limited in number, and there are different pictures created, but any of those puzzle pieces could be A ONE, and that is enough. Otherwise no widow should look for love again, and some people lose their ONE before they even meet them, because they've died. I can't believe in the one, because if someone planned it out that way, if every world has just one fit I'll never find mine."

"Why?"

Christy grimaced as she thought of the fact that she was the sole survivor, or that she landed in a world where her counterpart existed already. "I've been over half the world, I've seen more than probably 99.9% of people ever do, if not everyone. If I'm still alone, and I am, chances aren't good for THE ONE. However if I just need A ONE, I could find that here."

She sighed and felt White's hand over her own squeeze. "I've learned to be pretty free with my love. There is no reason to hoard it like money."

"Do you mean you sleep around?" Mary Margaret whispered and Christy smiled at the way she asked that as if it were a huge secret.

"Some, but what I really mean is that I don't fight caring about people. When they're gone, that's the first thing you'll regret, never sharing that you cared." Christy was a little surprised her voice cracked on those last words. She gritted her teeth and rode out the pain of that thought. It hurt more because she'd just read about Mark's death that night and the thoughts he'd had right before he went. That man loved her and he knew how much shooting him had hurt her, he forgave her and even thanked her in his last thoughts for keeping him from being captured.

The scrape of the chair legs drew her attention to the fact that Mary Margaret was moving in closer and she pulled Christy into a quick hug. "You've lost someone."

"Yeah, you could say that." Christy managed and pulled back. She'd lost everyone. "Sorry, didn't mean to,"

"No, no, you're human and it isn't weakness to feel pain."

Christy looked into Mary Margaret's eyes. "Thanks." The woman gave her a small smile and one last pat on the leg. "So do you think you're the helping others kind of a griever?"

"Maybe." The teacher glanced at the clock over the door and her face fell. "Oh, I have to get to class."

"You have a good day."

"I hate leaving you like this."

"It's fine." Christy reassured her.

"I'll see you later."

Christy watched her leave and then returned to eating, while pulling her newspaper out. Her vulnerability hurt, and she hoped that the other comics didn't hurt as much to read. She was in a new world and she needed to be able to focus to stay on top of things or she'd have to see yet another.

She noticed that Emma was running for Sheriff now, it was front page news. Things should start to move along faster once that was done. Christy studied the blonde in the picture and smiled a little. It was tempting to help her out, but she knew that Emma had a very powerful ally in this election and it was better to stay out of the way for now. Once Emma had the job, maybe Christy could start getting some things done, but she wanted Emma as Sheriff. It gave Emma the power to stand up to others when the curse broke. That was something Regina and Christy might both need her to be able to do.

…..

It didn't look like it was going to rain so Christy had moved several pieces of furniture out the French doors and into the yard so that she didn't have to move them around as she laid the flooring. Her and Marco had selected a nice tiled carpet and it shouldn't be too hard to install. The new walls were up, not nicely and completely done, but they were to the point that the floor could be done and Christy wanted to do that on a nice day. It was Fall, nearly Winter, so the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky now had to be capitalized on. The furniture outside would be fine and if Christy could get all of the flooring done she'd be able to avoid moving it back and forth across the room anymore.

This project was perfect for her right now. She'd read the comic about her arrival in this world after breakfast and it hadn't hurt as much as the first. Her 'character' was now being trained by Mystique and those were good times, good memories. She'd actually laughed a few times at the comedy that was her training at times. It still made her miss her mentor and occasional lover, but it was a good sting in comparison.

"Knock knock." A confident feminine voice called out and Christy looked up at the opened door to the hallway to see Regina standing there with a smile on her face. There was a confidence in her stance and Christy let her amusement show, knowing it would be misinterpreted. It looks like Sydney got Regina that information she wanted this morning.

"Well, hello." She smiled at the mayor and stood up from where she'd been kneeling and opening packages of carpet tiles.

"Looks like you're settling in alright." Regina glanced around the room and frowned just a little.

"Not too badly. Granny is pretty generous." Christy motioned for the woman to come in. "I'm helping her do a little remodeling in here, just cosmetic stuff." She pointed at the fireplace. "This will be a really nice suite once it's done."

"I thought you were becoming a masseuse." Regina asked, while looking around at the paint supplies in the corner and the boxes of carpet.

"That's the good things, I fix this room and I get a reduced rate on it." Christy pointed out the windowless corner of the room. "Bed over there, and over here." Christy pointed right in front of her, "massage table in front of fireplace. This will be better than most of the spas I've seen."

"You're certainly settling in." Regina had lost her smile for a moment.

"I got the impression Mr. Gold was the main landlord in the area and he hinted that I wasn't going to find an apartment." Christy grimaced. "I'll probably be here a while, until he gets over that."

"I wouldn't count on him getting 'over' that." Regina told her.

"Well, I'm not giving up." Christy smiled at the woman. "The ladies here are very sexy." She made a point of checking the mayor out a little obviously.

"Thank you." Regina's eyebrow was a little higher than it had been. "I heard you have started taking appointments for massages."

"oh," Christy stood up a little straighter. "You want an appointment?" Her voice was a little more professional, even though she knew this was part of some plan the mayor had.

"I was wondering if I could get an appointment for tomorrow, around four. Henry has an appointment with his therapist at that time, so it would be a good time to get a massage."

"Sure," Christy hadn't planned to work on massage tomorrow, but she was making time for this. "How long?"

"An hour should do." There was clearly a hidden meaning to that and Christy just smiled at the mayor and nodded. She'd book Regina for two, because there was a very good chance Regina was wrong about that.

"Good luck with the remodel." Regina looked around as if unable to envision that room being anything worth having.

"You'll have to come back for a massage once I have this done. In the winter, with the fire, it'll be downright romantic." Christy gave the mayor a challenging smile that had Regina pause in her escape from the room.

"We'll see." Was all the mayor said as she left the room.

Once Regina was gone, Christy bothered to look at the time and decided she could take a break for lunch, but she wasn't taking a long one. On her way back from lunch she grabbed one graphic novel to read in the room. She was using her powers to speed things up, but because of that she needed to be in the room longer to cover that up. She'd forgotten taking breaks or slowing down during the night and she'd startled Granny too much with her progress. She needed to watch out for that. Dealing with these comics would be a good use of her time.

…

A/N: IDEAS ON WHAT CHRISTY MADE FOR REGINA TO BLACKMAIL HER WITH ARE IN SHORT SUPPLY. WHAT DO YOU THINK COULD WORK?


	93. FD New Moon part 22

Twilight

A week after the meeting with the pack and the elders, Christy's life in this world had completely changed. The Pack worked with her, communicating how patrols went and they patrolled every night. They were a little reluctant to go over the border, but they were well aware that if they needed to they could. Christy sat back in the rocker chair that was in Bella's room, and watched the human mumble something about not wanting to go shopping and she smiled. Bella had been stunned that the next 'challenge' Christy gave her involved shopping. They had the Denali coven helping out and it was nice to have electricity, cars, and money. Christy was taking Tanya and Bella out to shop for some clothes and makeup, but it wasn't a typical trip. Christy was going to show both women how to use makeup and clothes, along with attitude, to change their ages when their bodies hadn't changed. It was a break from training, and patrolling, but also Christy wasn't giving up her plans to train Bella up for her being able to make up her mind about being changed.

Bella was going to go from 18 to 28, and she'd do it in one afternoon. Actually Bella hoped she could pull a range like that. Christy was going to help her try, because if she could range that far she could live, as a vampire, in one place for much longer than the Cullens did. It would take much more makeup to hit 38 or 48, but Christy might show her how that could be done as well.

Bella was working on determining a good age to be turned, if she wanted to be, and Christy wanted her to see a little what being a full adult might feel like. She also wanted to get Bella trying a more assertive attitude, because she needed to learn to stand up for herself.

Christy sighed and leaned back in chair. They'd reached Spring Break, today was the last day of school, and Christy felt a nervous energy she couldn't really get away from. Now was when Bella had risked her life and brought Alice back into it, now was when Harry died, this was the weak of hell in that book and Christy was praying to just get through it without huge complications or a death.

A rustling and the speed of footsteps drew Christy's eyes toward the window. A quick glance at the clock proved she should have been expecting the visit. Moving to open the window quietly, Christy stepped out of the way as the blonde jumped up and landed very softly on the windowsill, before stepping inside. "All well I assume?"

"Yeah, no visitors yet." Christy muttered, keeping her voice very quiet so as not to disturb Bella. She closed the window to keep the cold air out as well.

"Training is going well. The wolves are doing pretty good. I expect they'll make a lovely secret weapon." Tanya told her with a smile. "You missed it."

"Well, she needs to sleep and she feels safer with me here." Christy sighed, thinking of the way Kate called frantically hours ago, telling them that Bella was screaming in her sleep. They traded places and that stopped. "I can train during the day."

"Or you can invite her along. She doesn't have school now." Tanya pointed out and Christy studied Bella's sleeping form, wondering if seeing her in action would help or just make Bella more nervous.

"I'll ask in the morning." She offered, deciding to give it a shot. "Can you explain things so that she'll learn even if she can't do yet?"

"You're pretraining her in everything aren't you?" Christy grinned at the slight disbelief that had become a typical Tanya response to hearing about what Christy and Bella had done or would do before Bella was turned.

"I've never been a newborn, and while I'm very certain she won't be a typical one, it might be nice to hear something about that time in a young vampire's development." Christy smirked and kept her eyes on Bella.

"I've never fought in newborn wars. I'm hardly the expert." Tanya reminded her and Christy's smile faded. "You know we could use them."

"I know." Was all Christy said in response. She shut down discussion with her tone and they stood in silence for a few moments.

"Were you an actor in that last world? How do you know about makeup and acting like you do?" Tanya spoke finally and thankfully wasn't pressing the occasional argument.

"I was a spy, and impersonated people. I also worked with other spies. You pick up quite a lot when you have to learn to be anyone." Christy admitted, and she could feel the eyes on her. "I was an assassin, a political assassin at times. I come by my ability to fight honestly, I learned it in wartime."

"A warrior. That makes a lot of sense." Was all she got in response for that. "Some people turned warriors on purpose, because they learn to fight so quickly. We shouldn't have too much trouble training you."

"I just need some practice to get used to and find my limits in this body. After that I'll be fine."

It seemed like it was just a check up to see how the guard duty was going, but Tanya sat down in front of the window, on the floor to face Christy, so it was turning into a visit.

They talked innocently about the new type of shopping trip they would be doing, and they talked about Bella's truck and how they were NOT going to replace that even if it was slow. It had sentimental value and Christy knew it. They talked about the new construction Tanya was planning for her place in Denali, and Christy glanced at Bella when she did that. Tanya and Christy's covens were tied together now, through Leah and Irina, and Bella was aware of it as well. Bella had already said that if the Alaska school came through it was going to be her first choice, and she'd applied to another school in Alaska as well. The girl had no problem accepting such a huge change and doing it because Christy needed to do it for Leah.

There was so much adjusting and negotiating left to be done as they blended their covens, and yet the issues with Victoria came first and they rarely talked about it. Christy didn't see that they had to live together, they could live nearby and still be a full coven, which was why Christy was thinking the school in Anchorage would work out well.

Tanya proved a bit intuitive when she spoke up. "The cities in Alaska aren't very large in comparison. You might need to travel more often to feed. If her luck proves to remain as bad as it is now, you might want to live closer to us."

"Or we could find a new home that is close to the wilderness and has promising cities nearby." Christy mentioned and with a hint of irritation pointed out something, "How long have you been in Alaska anyhow? Isn't it time to move on?"

"If she's changed, you'll find Alaska is perfect for training a newborn, especially one with my diet."

Christy knew Tanya was right, she just didn't like it. It meant that Bella couldn't say no to becoming a vampire, if they tied together that much, if they became essentially one coven, Bella had to give up being human. "I like being in charge." Christy offered a smaller irritation up as her reason, because Tanya had no idea Christy had given Bella a choice on this.

"I don't tend to dictate often. I could promise to negotiate as if we're still two covens."

"Leah and Irina don't realize what a headache they're causing us, do they?" Christy asked with a sigh and Tanya smiled at her softly.

"I don't believe they look away from each other long enough to see our little discussions." The blonde smiled somewhat fondly at Christy and Christy just rolled her eyes and gave her a hint of a smile back.

"Don't pressure Bella to turn soon. If she wants to be a thirty year old vampire, I'm letting her wait." Christy spoke more firmly. Tanya had said something once or twice. "She could have a better career if she's older."

"And she'd feel odd about going back to Edward, since he looks seventeen." Tanya teased her with an eyebrow raised. "Actually he looks more like sixteen, I think he must have just turned seventeen before changing."

"That bastard isn't going to stay away twelve years." Christy grimaced and looked at Bella's sleeping form again. "I'd bet, even if we can keep the family from calling him once they realize we have problems here, we'll still see him in this next year. He might come to just 'check on her', but once he sees she's surrounded by vampires and shifters he'll come out of the shadows to complain."

"Once she finishes high school, she could move. It would make her harder to find." Tanya offered. "Especially if she lies to her family about what school she's attending, so he can't get it from them."

"You'd help me hide her?" Christy asked, her attention fully on Tanya.

Tanya's answer made her feel much better about the female and her coven. "If that's what Bella wants." Tanya looked at Bella. "Have her apply to Canadian schools; I could help you make a list of some that are in areas that might work well for this."

"She can't get financial aid for Canada."

"If we're blending our covens and hiding from Edward, I think she will need to learn to take some of our money." Christy smiled, because that was an argument that Bella was going to have trouble having, but she'd want to have it.

"You do know she may very likely want to go to college as a human, that we could really be looking at twelve years living with a human as she establishes a career."

"Twelve might be a bit much, but somehow I don't think she'll wait that long." Tanya gave Christy a mysterious smile. "I'm thinking she won't go longer than six."

…

"This isn't me." Bella said looking at the outfit Tanya held up for her. "Even in ten years." The human added after a moment. Christy just smiled at Tanya and her failed effort to get Bella in a dress.

"Business or casual." Christy asked Bella while looking further into the store. Tanya had paused just five feet in the door. A soft gasp further into the store had Christy glancing up to see one of the salespeople staring with wide eyes at her and Tanya.

"Men are so easy." Tanya muttered very quietly and Christy just nodded and followed Bella toward the business section, a little surprised at the girl.

"Probably easier to look older." Bella explained quietly.

"Let's get both and try to keep the age up with them." Christy told her. "Aim for thirty." They'd spent time sitting outside at a coffee shop watching women walk around and noticing what they wore. Bella and Tanya had to get a grasp of their goals and what women of those ages were like. It was a simple exercise and Tanya proved to have done something similar before, so they both talked Bella through what she should be noticing.

They found something in a nice blue pant suite for Bella and the trimmings. Tanya scolded the human three times for paying too much attention to the price tags. They left that store with the first outfit for both of them, business oriented, but the casual look wasn't really coming together at that store.

"That's it?" Bella asked, looking back at that store with a puzzled look on her face.

"We weren't going to find anything else. No point staying." Christy muttered and could hear Tanya chuckling at them. Christy was not missing that Bella still expected shopping trips with vampires to be hell, and Tanya had caught that as well.

"We all develop hobbies, and shopping isn't one of mine." Tanya smiled and Bella just nodded her understanding. "And I believe if Christy has a mission in mind, she doesn't waste time."

"No, she doesn't." Bella smiled just a little at that comment.

"If this is about to descend into a 'pick on Christy' moment, can we select our next store first?" Christy joked while glancing around the streets to see what direction they could go.

"I think we can safely do both at once." Tanya said with a smile. "Let's just go this way and see if something is here."

"Okay." Christy shrugged and they moved to walk along the mall to see about another store. The smells of the mall were strong, but Christy ignored it.

They'd stepped into the next store, before the scent hit them and Christy and Tanya both tensed up and moved just a step or two in front of Bella. Christy could feel Bella's hand moving to rest on her back.

"Do you think this will make my butt look big?" A man said, holding a skirt up and smirking at them. His red eyes were easy to spot, he'd eaten recently. Christy just blinked at him in shock for a moment, and in that moment a woman with short blonde hair moved up behind him and took the skirt from his hands.

"Mine." She said with a small smile and then looked over at them. "You must be who Peter said we were waiting for."

"Peter?" Christy repeated and her eyes moved back to him. She slowly started to smile. "Good to meet you Peter." And the second wave of Calvary has arrived.

"Bella," She turned to the human who was nervously watching this. "They eat like I do."

"Do you have that same annoying power he does?" Peter's wife asked and Christy chuckled.

"Not quite." She held a hand out. "I'm Christy Taylor," She indicated Tanya, "Tanya Denali and my human is Bella." She spoke softly so only those right there with them would hear.

Charlotte, as Christy knew who that was gave Christy a wide eyed stare and a pointed look toward Bella, as if disbelieving she'd said that in front of her.

"Currently human." Tanya filled in quickly. "Bella will be joining the family."

"As you know this is Peter, and I'm Charlotte." The short haired blonde woman spoke up, putting that skirt back on the rack.

"We should really talk." Peter added and Christy glanced at Bella.

"Sure." She turned to a confused looking Bella. "You hungry?"

"I'm not going to sit there and eat in front of four vampires watching me." Bella muttered a bit of irritation in her voice and Christy just shook her head.

"Don't mind her, she has performance anxiety." Christy teased Bella a little and got a weak glare in return.

"We could cut the shopping short and head back to the house." Tanya offered, sounding in control and all of the coven leader she was. Christy nodded, because that sounded perfect.

"We drove, we can follow or just meet you there." Peter said with a smile. "Cullen's house, right?"

"You know it." Christy muttered and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder as they walked, just to reassure the girl.

"You'll fill Bella in on who I am on the way." Peter spoke as if he was just admitting he knew she could do it. "Make sure to call your guard dogs, or it'll be an exciting visit." He smiled and waved, before moving toward a car parked across the street.

"Peter has the power of 'knowing', a little like precognition." Christy said as they started to walk toward their own car, three blocks away. She turned a little more to take Tanya up with her look as well. "If we have Peter, it would really help. He and Charlotte are experienced in fighting newborns and his power will make up for us not having Alice."

"Really quite lucky he decided to visit us then, isn't it?" Tanya sounded a little suspicious, but Christy just smiled, thinking luck had everything to do with it. Annie's power was buying her Cullen free time.

"I'll call the Pack and Leah." Christy said as they continued walking. "I really want to keep these new allies."

"You're sure that's what they are?" Tanya asked firmly.

"Positive." Christy smiled happily.


	94. FD new moon part 23

Twilight

They got back to the house after Peter did, and Christy could see a meeting starting in the front yard as the Denali's and Christy's wolves stood there watching the two new vampires a little tensely. They appeared to be waiting for the coven leaders, who were both in the car, and Christy grimaced and got out along with Tanya, but she held the door opened so Bella could join them, holding a hand out for Bella to steady herself with when Bella stepped onto a rock accidently. Bella didn't turn out to need it, and Christy smiled at her a little when they both realized the tai chi was helping.

"We need to take care of this before the Volturi get involved." Peter said with more seriousness than Christy had thought he possessed, based on their introduction. "They do that and we're looking at a lot of dead vampires."

"And you care because?" Tanya asked while crossing her arms in front of her, looking a bit intimidating. Christy raised her own eyebrow as if to say, please answer that one.

"I don't know you all, but Jasper is involved and they broke the law. I'd prefer to keep him alive." Peter said with a dark tone. "Names Peter Whitlock, and Jasper is as good as a brother to me. I'm not gonna let this mess turn into a pyre."

"I believe him." Christy muttered as she walked up to stand beside Tanya.

"So do I." she replied and glanced at the others. "We also would like to keep the Cullens from paying for this crime, especially since Christy has resolved it. Bella will be turned." Once again Tanya insisted that was going to happen and Christy glanced over at Bella to see how she was taking that. It didn't seem to bother her at all, if that hint of a smile meant anything. Perhaps a decision was on the way.

"What law?" Leah asked and Christy looked over at her with a bit of apprehension.

"There is a very powerful coven, with vampires with strong gifts and they police things so that humans never learn of vampires." Christy spoke gently, trying to make this okay, because it had the potential to become a huge issue. "The minute Jacob told Bella your legends, the minute Bella let Edward know she knew, they should have killed her. Instead they let her in on everything, and then they left her alone. They left her, just trusting she'd never tell." Christy took a deep breath and glanced at a pale Bella. "I believe that's a death penalty for everyone involved, human and vampire, and they have the power to enforce that. My changing Bella will likely protect all of us here, but they'd pressure it to be now and I don't want her to lose everything she might want in her life. I want her to be able to keep her parents, have a career, have everything I can make sure she can still have."

"But the Cullens left me human." Bella whispered, but everyone here had amazing hearing. "Your changing that won't make that fact go away, will it?"

"If you weren't still human it might be forgiven, it would take a lot of work for Carlisle to pull that off, but we can't afford to draw attention until you are." Christy added to the girl. "And I will not change you out of fear. We have a plan and I want all of that for you. We're doing it all different, we're changing the rules, and if the Volturi get involved they may not give us the choice. You're death could be faked before they even make the demand."

"How is it that we didn't know any of this?" Leah asked her eyes wide.

"Because we couldn't be sure the Pack wouldn't demand it not happen out of principle, and I don't want to kill her." Christy let her pain at that thought show in her face. "I don't want her to live her life in fear of being found. I'm giving her an option out of that."

"Option is the key word here darlin'. You weren't ever going to tell any of the vamps here that it was just an option for your girl, were you?" Christy took a step closer to Bella, stood just in front of her and glared at Peter.

"Option?" Tanya's voice spoke up and Christy grimaced.

"I was willing to risk my own life on her decision, not all of yours. I can hide better, my powers protect my mind." Christy admitted and Bella took her hand and held it tightly.

"But I," Bella started to speak up.

"No, you don't make a decision based on fear." Christy growled, determined to protect Bella's rights on this.

"It isn't." Bella spoke softly, her other hand caressing Christy's arm, trying to calm her, Christy could tell. "I want this. You'll stay with me, you'll make sure I learn everything I need to know. I want this, I just don't know when I want it."

"You were ready to take on all of us with a human holding your hand." Peter chuckled. "It's okay for her to make up her mind, I'm betting it's been made up for a while. Your puppies still protected that secret." Bella's grip tightened and Christy glanced at her to see the worry in her eyes as she took in all the vampires and then Christy, realizing how this could have gone.

"And we can keep protecting it." Leah turned to her brother. "We can't think about it at all when we're shifted, and we can't talk about it. Not while we live in Forks."

"It wouldn't hurt to move as soon as Bella graduated either." Irina spoke up and glanced at Seth. "If we're able to take you, we can set you up at a school somewhere else."

"I don't really want to separate them from their family either." Christy spoke softly, based on the idea that their mother would be alone soon.

"We'll have to work that one out later." Tanya spoke up, a hint of irritation in her voice but the look Christy was getting made it clear to her it was about not telling the Denali's that Bella had a choice to stay human or not.

Christy looked across the lawn to see Leah staring right at her a slight frown on her face. They hadn't talked about the future and how it impacted their family yet. Seth seemed a bit more serious as well. "Later, we'll talk." Christy mouthed to them and they both nodded.

"So about this redhaired bitch. We don't wait until she has all of her bloody army." Peter smiled just a little at his own words. "We can't go right after her, her gift would catch that."

"We need to make her irrational." Christy added and they all, everyone on the lawn, moved a few steps closer into a circle of planning.

"What if she thought I was going to be turned before she had her army?" Bella asked quietly. "If she didn't have much time to act before I wasn't so fragile?" Christy smiled at the girl with a little pride, because Bella was coming up with decent plans.

"I like it." Christy offered to the group, her smile a little obvious. Bella had offered a solution, when there were eight vampires that could have done it. She'd stood up for herself and believed in herself enough to try to offer one up.

"We could work with that one darlin'." Peter said and looked up at the house again. "But to make her really steam she might need to believe that you're getting back with Mr. Broody."

"You mean, Edward?" Bella's voice dropped a little on his name, but she said it. "But that isn't happening. We don't want them to come."

"And that is why I'm here. You needed the little psychic at a bare minimum, but you weren't going to call her and she can't see you need help with the puppies you all adopted."

"So how do we fake Edward?" Kate asked.

"Would anyone believe you all heard he had screwed up big time and came to fix it and give him his vampire bride?" Christy asked a bit hesitantly, worried this talk would upset Bella, but Bella just bit her lower lip and trailed her eyes over everyone as if waiting for someone to answer Christy's question.

"A douchebag intervention?" Kate chuckled a little. "We could swing that. God knows I've wanted to stage one for him."

"Ew." Seth grimaced. "Bad visuals."

"Don't share." Leah told him without looking at him.

"We don't want her to know about the wolves, and we want to get the word to her. I'm thinking it's a red eye mission." Christy glanced at the other two red eyed vampires with her. "We'll blend better with them, but we'd have to play it off like gossip."

"Your scent is all over the girl and probably her house. You need to sit out of this one." Peter said and gave Christy a wink that was hard to misinterpret.

"She wouldn't need to get very close to realize you had set her up." Charlotte added. "Your scent really is all over her, and you smell of her."

"What?" Bella blushed a bright red.

"From staying in your room at night." Christy offered quietly. She didn't add that sometimes Bella needed her to lay on the bed with her, Bella was aware of that, and apparently so was Peter.

They went into the house to work on more details and decided to try and focus on training, or at least evaluating everyone's skill before sending Peter and Charlotte into Seattle.

After that, the issue of rooms came up and yet another couple, an established couple was in the house. They were given a bedroom and Tanya joined Christy and Kate as a vampire without a private space. Between those that slept, Leah and Seth, and the couples, of which there were two vampire couples and Irina and Leah, they took over all the bedrooms. The rest of them all tended to gravitate to offices, garages, or kitchens for private time.

Christy was relieved when Tanya left Bella and her alone to play with makeup and her new outfit for a while. Even more relieved when the coven leader returned looking and seeming calmer from the revelation in the yard. "Don't hide things that affect our covens again." Was all that was said and Christy nodded. She understood why Tanya had been upset. "Why the pale lipstick?"

"Because she's aiming for thirty and not about to go into a nightclub." Christy answered with a small smile and finished applying Bella's makeup for her. The girl was going to have to learn to do her own at some point, but right now they were going for what the end effect was.

Bella looked a bit shocked to see the adult female in the mirror, and Christy smiled and patted her shoulder gently. "I could take you up another ten years easily too, and after that the makeup will become stage makeup."

"We could really do this." Bella spoke very softly, staring at her reflection. "I could be a vampire and my parents would never know."

"You really want to do that?" Tanya asked and looked at Christy, but kept her eyes on Bella for the most part. "Controlling your thirst will be hard."

"I won't be living with them at the time, and we can avoid them until I have some control." Bella answered, "But I could be there when they need me and they wouldn't have to think I died."

"I've never heard of anyone staying in contact."

"Well, that's because Christy's never turned anyone before." Bella smiled at her. "Christy makes a lot of impossible things possible." The clear adoration in Bella's expression made Christy a little uncomfortable. It looked like Bella was thinking she was 'perfect' again, and Christy was far from that.

Christy felt like she might be blushing if she were still able.

….

"So you think you're a warrior." Peter stood in the middle of the clearing and smirked at Christy. The others had gone through some sparing in pairs, but he'd saved her for himself and now it was time. Christy could hear a few faster heartbeats and looked to the side to see Leah, Seth and Bella watching with a slight hint of dread on their faces and she gave them a reassuring smile, before turning back to the blowhard trying to act like she wasn't experienced. With the schedule they'd been keeping no one had seen her fight yet, but Tanya, who seemed a bit amused at the moment.

"I've dabbled." Christy smirked at that and could hear Tanya chuckle.

"Well, bring it Lucy Lawless." He beckoned her forward with that quip.

"I thought it was more of a Buffy moment." Christy said while stepping closer to him.

"Joking aside, I'm going for your human and if I get to her it's game over, you lost." He said and then started to run. Christy's eyes hardened and she was in motion not a fraction of a second later, moving to intercept. Bella was supposed to just be an observer, not part of this and she didn't want any fighting happening within twenty feet of her.

It was a sparring match, but other than refraining from ripping his head off, she wasn't going to hold back at all. Christy growled as she blocked him punch and delivered a strong sidekick to his chest, knocking him back into the trees on the other side of the clearing. She moved fast to follow and his arm was in her own a moment later as he stared at it from ten feet away. "No vampire rushes Bella." She glared at him, still hearing Bella's heart rate skyrocketing. "Even if you don't mean it, you don't scare her."

"Got it Xena. Can I have my arm back." He asked and Charlotte approached Christy slowly, her hands held out for it. Christy handed the arm over with a small apology to his wife.

"Don't worry, I'm mighty fine with my tongue too, Charlotte won't suffer tonight for your little amputation move."

"Keep baiting her and she might take other parts of you I enjoy. Try to be quiet until Bella calms dear, or she might teach us all some anatomy we don't want to know." Charlotte was carefully lining up the disconnected appendage and using her jacket as a sling to hold it in place for him to reconnect it. "You need to hunt now, great idea taunting her."

"Wow, and she used that on Laurent? That bastard never had a chance." Kate spoke up and Christy was surprised to hear Irina chuckle a little at that, but she ignored them to go see if she could help Bella calm down.

"You 'dabbled?" Leah asked as she got closer to her own smaller coven within a coven.

"I was what you might consider the equivalent of special ops, more intense than a Marine." Christy said even as Bella was wrapped up in her arms.

"And I find that she fights different enough that she's hard to counter." Tanya smirked, clearly happy to have Peter's confidence crushed. He'd been a little arrogant with the others tonight. "She says she knows several fighting styles and most vampires only know speed and strength."

"I was worried he was right and he'd have you down." Bella whispered to her and it was touching to hear the concern. "I didn't want to be your weakness."

"I'm never stronger than when I'm fighting for someone I care about." Christy whispered into Bella's ear. "You'll never be a weakness to me."

The way Bella pulled back a little and stared at Christy's lips was a little bit of a surprise, but the girl didn't kiss her. It was clear to Christy it was considered though. Maybe Bella was getting over Edward much faster this time around. "thank you." Bella whispered.

"Oh my god, I could choke on all the romance in the air." Peter muttered and Christy glared at him over Bella's head, glad that even though only everyone else had heard it, Bella hadn't.

"Come on buzz kill, let's go find you a nice drug dealer." Charlotte dragged him away.

Christy noticed that Tanya and Kate weren't taking their eyes off of them, until others bumped them and dragged them away.

"So, bedtime for the insomniac." Christy smiled at Bella and moved to pick her up. They had to run back to Bella's house for her to get some sleep.

…


	95. FD new moon part 24

Twilight

"Christy?" Bella's voice spoke up from the bed and Christy looked up from the Harry Potter book she was reading to see the human staring at her. "I think I might want to go to college."

"I liked college." She smiled at Bella. "Finally studying something you want to, it's nice."

"No, I mean I don't want to be changed before college. " Bella spoke softly, whispering it like a secret between them.

"That's not a problem." She paused and studied Bella. "Are you sure you want to be changed? I mean, we haven't really finished the lessons. Maybe you should keep an opened mind."

"Do you not want me changed?" Bella's eyes seemed to water and Christy was a little surprised at the sudden vulnerability in her.

"No, that's not it at all. I just want to make sure you don't feel like you've made a mistake. Regardless of what we told the others, if you decide to be human I'll fight for your right to be that." She could see she needed to say more. "But I'd like to change you. It just isn't about me though, it is about you."

"What if it was about you?" Bella asked, confusing Christy. "What if you got to pick everything, from my changing to what our lives were like? What would you do?"

"I don't want to influence you." Bella's eyes hardened and Christy abandoned those words. "But I'd like to see you finish college for the first time without having to worry about the sun and days you can't go because of it. I might like to do college again myself, maybe pick a major that I can work with in this new world. I might like to become a writer, to see if I can see across the realities into worlds myself, since I've followed other writers into new worlds twice now." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the arms of the chair and settled the Harry Potter book into her lap.

Bella seemed to relax, resting on her side and staring at her. "And changing me?"

"I'd take you out for the best meal you could ever find, and I'd let you try every good fruity alcoholic drink I could get you to try." Christy grinned, thinking of the fun it could be. "I'd give you any last experiences you might want as a human as if we were celebrating a new era in your life, not like we were preparing for the end of your opportunities. You'll have new opportunities, new experiences that you can't have now waiting for you." Christy could see a small smile growing on Bella's face. "We'd do that all through college and for a little while after you graduate. Once you felt like you were ready, and you'd done it all, we'd find a large wilderness and rent or buy a cabin. I'd say rent, but if Tanya is bankrolling this we could do better." She teased.

"And after I'm a vampire?"

"We'd work on control, learning what you need to, but honestly I think you'll be the fastest newborn in the world at learning all of it. You'll be so ready, having lived around it so long before you change and you have something in you that just will take to this life." Christy admitted. "I read about you as a newborn, and you were apparently incredibly well adjusted. The horror stories about those years the others might tell you, they don't all apply to you."

"So in that book, Edward changed me, even after everything he said?"

Christy grimaced. "He didn't have a choice. You were dying."

"But I'd asked before then, didn't I and only because I was dying did he do it?" Bella looked upset, but then her expression moved toward anger. "My decisions don't mean much to him."

"I don't know that I should criticize." Christy said and sighed. She didn't want to have Bella turn on her if she said the wrong thing.

"Nevermind him, for us, what would our lives look like after I was turned if it was all up to you?"

"I'd be a writer, something I can do from anywhere and I could miss work at any time." Christy studied Bella's face. "And you'd have a hobby or a career that interested you. We'd live with the Denalis for several years, perhaps leaving once in a while to see the world. I've seen it, but I'd like to see it with you."

Bella blushed and stared for a moment. "Do you want that really? I mean, now that we have a whole coven to help out, do you really want to be 'responsible' for me?"

"You're my human." Christy managed the feel awkward as she said it. "I hadn't even thought about,"

"trading up?"

"No, giving that up." Christy listened to make sure no one was nearby to hear them. "You accepted me when I had people I'd known for years that didn't. You aren't trying to change me. I can't even imagine there is a way to 'trade up' Bella. Don't think so little of yourself. Before anyone was changed, in any way, they were not amazing, perfect, people. You're comparing yourself in the wrong way if you aren't seeing that you are equal to or greater than anyone you meet."

"I have no idea how you are still single." Bella muttered after a brief disbelieving look being aimed at Christy. "No idea at all."

Chuckling Christy shook her head. "Thanks,"

"No, really, you're so considerate, and almost," Bella blushed, "romantic all the time." That gave Christy pause, as she considered that. She hadn't noticed she was doing that with Bella, but she could see she had been.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Christy asked a bit concerned, but Bella's expression said it didn't and Christy was a little silly to think it would.

"No, no, not bothered." Bella said and then went quiet for a while. Christy thought perhaps Bella was ready to try and fall asleep, but she opened her mouth to speak again. "Do you want to read, or maybe you could read from the bed?"

"Worried about a nightmare?" Christy asked, while moving to get into the bed. She took the side near the wall, because there was just enough room to roll off the bed and in between it and the wall if she had to hide fast. She'd prefer to be in the front for protection, but that also made Bella more reluctant to ask to get up if she had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

"Victoria won't be a fighter like you, will she?" Bella asked.

"No, she won't." Christy told her, but once she was in the bed, Bella cuddled up to her.

"Don't get hurt. If she gets lucky."

"Luck is going to be with me Bella, not her." Christy told her, thinking about Annie as she said that.

"Just don' t get hurt." Bella muttered into Christy's shirt, before going quiet.

"Sure."

"Tomorrow, you should apply to the colleges I did." Bella added and Christy smiled at the hint of a command in her voice.

"I can't, I don't have an identity yet."

"Ask Tanya to get you one. We can pay her back later. I want to start college with you. I can major in Literature and you can do Creative Writing." Bella said, while her hand gripped Christy's arm as Bella got comfortable for sleep. Christy smiled at the human resting partly over her as Bella's breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

…..

It was supposed to happen during spring break, Christy knew that, but Harry managed to last a few more weeks before he was rushed to the hospital. This time he made it in time. "I'm still here." Harry said with a hint of a smile and Christy just stood at the edge of his bed staring at him. He looked pale and tired, and she could smell blood and the various other scents a hospital filled with. "That was supposed to kill me, wasn't it?"

"I think so." Christy spoke softly to him. She'd waited until his family had left before slipping in to see him. Harry had another close call, but this time the doctors were doing more than medication for him. "I," Her words trailed off. "I don't want to watch you go." She admitted with some pain in her voice.

"I'm not going now." He told her with more confidence than she'd expect. "But even if I do, if this doesn't work, thank you."

"I could change you." She offered, but she knew he'd say no again, and honestly with his heart already weak it was possible he wouldn't survive the change.

"No, no, I'll be fine." He smiled at her. "I can't believe I can actually say I've been offered immortality, like that, and I'm okay with that."

"It seems rude not to offer." Christy managed a teasing smile.

"Yes, terribly rude, but I'm good." He told her and then his hint of a smile faded. "You'll watch out for my kids."

"Forever."

"Yes, forever, good." He nodded and she could see some tears in his eyes that she pretended not to see.

"Tanya said she'd be honored to cover your hospital costs, so you don't have to rush back to work after this to pay it off." Christy told him, but she left out the part where Tanya said his widow would have far more to worry about if it didn't work and didn't need money added to that. "Don't let your pride answer for you. I'm sucking up my pride left and right with that woman, you should have to as well."

He chuckled at that, "Well, I guess I could say yes."

"Good, I was going to tell her you said yes regardless." Christy gave him a small touch, a gentle squeeze of the hand. "I'll come visit you, but once you've had the procedure I don't want to visit until you've started healing a bit."

"Right, good idea." He studied her eyes. "This isn't an easy place for you to be, is it?"

"No, not really, but I'm not dangerous unless I want to be."

"Okay, you visit when you can." And that showed so much trust it was amazing. Christy just nodded, because even unable to shed tears, her throat was tight with something other than hunger.

Christy left shortly after she arrived, because there wasn't much to say and she didn't want to keep him awake. He needed his strength. She also didn't mention the plan to draw Victoria out soon, in the next week or two, because he didn't need his heart trying to race right now. Christy did worry more about Leah and Seth on the battlefield though, because it was bad enough for the first time, but to be distracted by the fact their father was in the hospital, that was too much.

As Christy got out of the hospital she glanced around for Bella's truck. They'd let her out before parking. She did notice that Leah, Seth and their mother had left. It was more important they be a family today than part of Christy's coven and she just told her wolves that if they needed her she'd be there. They could call for anything.

Bella's truck wasn't hard to find, it had a smell all of its own. Christy expected it was burning oil too much and needed to be fixed. She started toward it and could see Tanya talking, her expression serious and Bella's blush, but once she noticed that, Tanya stopped talking and gave Christy a hint of a smile before telling Bella that she could start up the truck. That's when Bella noticed Christy as well, and the small sympathetic smile was touching. Christy liked Harry, and she wanted him to live, not just for his family, but because she felt like he was a friend. The truck was started and the lights on even as Christy got to the side of it.

When Christy got to the truck she gave Bella a small smile and looked back at Tanya, who'd stayed with Bella when Bella insisted she would drive Christy here. They didn't leave Bella alone, but Harry was Christy's friend and it didn't quite fit to take her in either. "He's optimistic." She said as she slipped into the truck. "That's got to count for something."

"Good, did he take the money?" Tanya asked and Bella seemed a little tense.

"He did. I'm glad his pride didn't become an issue. Thank you for helping him." Christy said, hoping that Bella was learning something about money and helping out of this.

"He's family now." Was all Tanya said in response. "Why are we letting your human drive again?" Tanya said as Bella let another large opening go passed and didn't' t pull out of the parking lot.

"It's her truck." Christy explained again, but this was how Tanya teased Bella so she didn't grow irritated at it. It was friendly after all.

"I love this truck, but it doesn't go zero to sixty in even four minutes. I can't zip around." Bella explained herself with a heavy sigh.

"That's fine." Christy reassured her and glanced around. They were in a larger town, not at the Forks hospital, because Harry had his trouble while in Port Angeles. "Did you want dinner before we leave?"

"I could take her if you think you can find something for yourself." Tanya offered, staring into Christy's eyes. "You're getting a little dark. Stress does that to us." The older vampire explained. She was starting to explain things to both Christy and Bella now, because Christy was a new vampire and Bella was in training.

Christy froze for a moment and glanced over at Bella carefully. The human was paying extra attention to her driving, as if to distract herself from the conversation in the car. "Would you be okay with that? I could go out later."

"You're asking her if she's okay that you're going to kill a rapist while she has a taco or something." Tanya sighed. "Christy, that's,"

"Honest." Bella interrupted Tanya. "That's honest."

Christy smiled as she remembered something. "I asked Bella for a map the first time I met her, because I needed to know how to find a city to hunt in."

Bella chuckled at the memory. "And I was sure I had to have heard that wrong."

"If she'll be one of us, I can't really hide the daily issues from her." Christy explained her odd attitude about this. "And, given the fact that accidents happen, and that we both wonder if there will be enough wildlife to live off of in the future, well, Bella needs to understand the traditional diet even if it isn't her first choice."

Tanya went quiet at that, and Christy could see her thinking about it. Christy quietly spoke up again, addressing Tanya. "Maybe some day you might want to hunt with me, so I can show you how to find the bad guys in case you ever need it."

"I think I'd manage if I had to find them on my own." Tanya frowned. "You're still considering changing when you think you could end up eating humans?" She asked Bella and Bella paled a little.

"It's a risk, from what I understand there aren't many vampires at all that never have ever," Her words trailed off and Christy could see nausea growing in the human.

"If you want to never, you'll have the control. It'll have to be a choice for you." Christy told the girl.

"I don't want to forget how important life is." Bella admitted quietly.

"I can show you things that will never let you forget that." Christy told her, sure of herself. "I know how important life is Bella and I can make sure you never forget."

"Where should I drop you off?" Bella asked, in leiu of giving permission to hunt verbally.

"I can leave from wherever you go to eat. I'll probably take longer than you though, I don't rush the selection."

"I'll text you if you need to run home." Tanya offered, and Christy patted her pocket to make sure the phone she'd been given, Laurent's old one, was with her. "You two are different, both of you. I approve though, it's a shame there wasn't time for my maker to train me this way. Maybe I could have avoided some of the things," Tanya's words trailed off.

Bella reached up a hand and rested it over the one Tanya was using to steady herself on the dash. Christy smiled at the concern and lack of judgment Bella had for Tanya in that moment. The look on the blonde's face was worthy of a picture, and it was a shame that would have ruined the moment.

Christy headed toward the water once they'd parked. She kept her eyes and ears focused in case she could hear something going on. It took forty minutes to find dinner and Christy was sickened when she heard the grunting and comments that drew her to that alley. The two men in the alley didn't get to pull up their pants after their rape as they stood over the date rape drugged woman. Christy took them both up the wall unconscious in a long jump. She'd heard someone coming and she waited to hear the scream and the frantic call to the ambulance before running the slime toward the water. It would have felt like justice to wake them up so they could be aware of dying, but Christy just drank quickly and put their bodies in a dumpster that she set on fire. The bodies would be found, but there was no way the cause of death would be determined.

It was a surprise that she hadn't received the text to run home by the time she was done hunting, and Christy made her way back to the truck. The text came right as she was walking up to the truck and she waved and stopped Bella from driving off.

"Done?" Was all Tanya said.

"Yes." Christy sighed heavily and leaned against the window.

"You weren't in time, were you?" Bella asked softly and Christy grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"It happens. They'll never do that again." Was all Christy could say. Tanya's hand rested on Christy's shoulder for a moment, before Christy worked to change the topic. "So how was dinner?"

"It smelled horrible, but Bella assures me it tasted good." Tanya smiled just a little, letting them move on and not dwell on Christy's dinner.


	96. FD new moon part 25

Twilight

Christy ducked under the lunging wolf and then wrapped her arms around the furry torso, yanking Leah out of the air and giving her a little squeeze.

"You're dead." Peter said firmly to the wolf as Christy lowered her to the ground. "A newborn would only need that hold for a fraction of a second and you'd be dead." Christy let Peter scold Leah, knowing the she-wolf needed to understand this. "And if you're linked up to your brother, he could be dead as well. You'll distract him." It was harsh, but Christy had explained to Peter before the sparing that she was really worried about how that worked for the wolves, how they could become a distraction for each other as well as a help, and that Leah wanted to prove herself too badly. She didn't elaborate and explain she knew from the book that Leah could be careless in that situation, that she had almost been killed in this way in another reality.

"Christy let's try again. You're the newborn."

"Is that an age crack?" Christy teased a little, because she was by far the youngest vampire here. She moved into position though and another wolf was aimed at her. She didn't need to know how to fight wolves, but she needed to show them how to fight typical vampires. Most of her bag of tricks was being left out of these sparring sessions.

Jacob rushed her and Christy dodged his teeth, but his claws got her arm as she did that. Keeping her reactions to what Peter said a newborn would be she fought back, but Jacob managed to pin her to the ground and rest his mouth over her neck. "Got her!" Paul said with a celebratory yell from the sidelines.

"Christy, not a newborn anymore, a regular thinking vampire like Victoria." Peter gave her instructions and Christy crawled out from under the wolf and smirked at him as they sparred again. This time he was held up by his throat in a few seconds, and Christy lowered him once everyone realized that was a 'killing move'.

"As far as we know, Victoria will be the only one not a newborn, but she's got the power to avoid danger. I don't know if that means she'll dodge them like she's just dancing and have more chances to grab you while you miss." Christy offered up. "So I'm using all my focus on dodging, because I expect that's her strength." Christy moved into the audience and took the towel from Bella and grimaced as she wiped her neck to get the wolf slobber off of it. "Good work with the newborn setting Jacob," She offered to him as she set the towel down on the stump nearby.

From there they moved to Tanya, Peter, and Christy sparring with every wolf, one at a time. It was a wolf focused training session and Christy was pleased that the atmosphere was more focused and there wasn't much anger at all. The wolves, even Paul, were happy to be helping and they didn't break the sparring rules even when they made a mistake and lost. They were taking it seriously.

Christy got through her own line of wolves faster than the other two and she moved to stand by Bella. "Want to spar?" She asked the human.

"What?" Bella's eyes were wide as she stared at Christy.

"Lemme show you how to use your Tai Chi in a real fight." Christy offered and watched as a few large, furry, heads shifted to look at them. "I'm not suggesting you take on a newborn here, just that you learn to defend yourself from a typical human."

"Tai chi?" Bella asked with some disbelief.

"Not the best for offensive, but defensive, I use it." Christy muttered and watched Tanya slam Sam down on the ground and hold him there by his chest. "If you want we can add offensive fighting to your list of things to learn."

"I don't really want," Bella started.

"And has not wanting to be attacked ever been enough to keep you from being attacked Bella?" Christy asked a little coldly and Bella went quiet. "I could kill anyone that hurts you, and I will, but I'd prefer to kill people that tried to hurt you and failed."

"Okay," Bella spoke quietly. "What do we do though?"

"Um are you sure this is a good idea?" Paul asked, he was the first done with sparring, because he'd hurt his foot a bit too badly to continue early on, so he was sitting there as a human. "She's fragile and you're well, you." He didn't say anything about her being a leech, or that the blood was a bad idea, and Christy smiled just a little at him because it was amazing that he was changing his mind about them. Christy's relationship with a variety of wolves before this time must have helped.

"I'm experienced enough not to actually hurt her."

"Christy wouldn't. And she'd very gentle." Bella defended her.

Christy heard Peter mutter from the other side of the clearing. "I'll bet she is."

"Okay, just center yourself and I'll try and kidnap you." Christy said to her human, leaving out that kidnapping was the less likely scenario.

As they slowly moved through motions, even slower than human, Bella started to be able to roll away from grabs and attempts to control her and tug her into an 'invisible van' that Paul claimed he was the driver of as he sat nearby.

The sparring from behind them faded away and Christy saw Bella was startled when Jacob walked up, speaking to them, after having changed back and put shorts on. "Where did the clumsy Bella that moved here a year and a half ago go, because you're not clumsy at all."

Christy stopped 'attacking' and let Bella blush and smile. "I've been taking tai chi and Christy helps me practice just about every day."

"Okay, that's enough." Peter called out. "You want to spar anymore, you'll have to do it on your own. Charlotte and I will be heading to Seattle tomorrow to drop a few hints and set the trap."

"It's time?" Christy asked, looking over at him, and standing straighter as she did it.

"Yep, we go much longer and the Volturi will come. She probably has just enough newborns to make her feel confident she could pull this off. Especially if we shrink the size of the coven living here."

"You want some of us to move away?" Eleazer asked.

"Not far, just far enough that a spy would be under the impression we only have a couple vampires here." He looked over at Christy. "Christy stays, because let's face it, if this goes tits up I want her on the front lines, and she wouldn't leave 'her human' behind." That was one uncomfortable part of the plan, but it was necessary. Bella had to stay and be bait, at least through this stage. Once the attack was coming Christy would try and get Bella and Seth to safety, like Edward had tried, but she'd do more than put her on the mountain to freeze and still be found. "We want to keep the wolves away as well," He glanced at Leah.

"I'll move." Irina offered, knowing that Leah wasn't staying at the Cullen house now.

"Good." Tanya spoke up. "I'll stay, and Kate?" She looked over at the blonde with an electricity gift, the only offensive gift between any of them. "You're with me."

"I guess that means we're out too." Eleazar told his wife and Christy nodded.

"If Victoria thinks she's up against just three vampires, she's more likely to ignore the warning bells in her head." Christy spoke up and looked around at all the vampires and wolves in the field with them. "I think we're as ready as we can be." It wasn't completely true, just a ready as they'd be allowed to be, but you don't demoralize the troops with that information.

"Okay pussies, good luck. " Peter teased before starting to head out, away from the house. Charlotte gave him an aggravated look, but she followed him. They were swimming to Seattle, to clean off all scents.

Christy squeezed Bella's hand, before stepping out into the clearing again, and standing before Sam, who was still a wolf. "Keep up the practice and keep your ears out."

"Don't forget not to catch any vampires, if you can help it." Tanya added, but they'd talked about that before.

"Protect my wolves." She spoke quieter to just him and he nodded, before turning and leading his wolves away. Leah and Seth followed him as well, for now, just for now, Christy thought, but she didn't like seeing her coven broken up before a battle.

"Well, I guess we're off." Eleazar said while walking up.

"I'm sorry." Bella looked a little pale and her apology was too heartfelt.

"No, Bella, this isn't your fault at all." Tanya spoke firmly. "And family stands up for each other." Christy nodded at those words. "Victoria is a sick and twisted person and to target you, is weak and spineless. If she wanted vengeance, she should have gone after the Cullens, but she wanted an easier target and we'll show her how wrong she was to pick you for that."

"And hey, I haven't had a good fight in decades. It was getting a little boring." Kate smirked and leaned over Tanya. The yelp from the coven leader let them know Kate had used her powers on her. "I don't want to get too rusty."

"Kate," Tanya turned darkening eyes to her sister. "Stop that."

"You're the only one left here it works on sis." Kate teased and then reached out to Christy. "See, nothing." She said after her hand came into contact. She started to reach for Bella as well, but stopped. Christy smirked at the vampire not wanting to see yet again that a human could stop her powers.

"If you actually get that to work I'll have to remove your foot and shove it up your," Christy started with a grin.

"Hey, hey." Bella interrupted.

"Let's go. We need to air out the house." Christy said more seriously. It was waiting game time now.

….

That night Christy sat in the rocking chair again, a place she'd spend many nights since Laurent had attempted to kill Bella. "I wish we could send Charlie away." Bella spoke softly into the darkness. The human was supposed to be trying to sleep, but it was no surprise to Christy she wasn't successful at it.

"When it looks like it will really happen, we will." Christy promised. She'd already asked Harry to ask some of the elders for a plan on that. Harry wasn't able to go fishing just yet, as he was just out of the hospital, but Billy promised to invite Charlie out once things started moving.

"I wish he wasn't here for any of this." Bella sighed.

"I know." Christy moved to sit on the side of Bella's bed. "I wish you weren't needed. If I had my original powers I could have taken your place for all of this, and kept you out of this completely. I could have had Irina just take you to Alaska for the confrontation and killed Victoria when she came for me."

"You almost never talk about your old powers." Bella said after a moment of silence.

"I've never missed them more than I do at this moment." Christy admitted. "In the books they tried to keep you away from the fighting, and safe, and that didn't work. You were still too close. I want to send you away too, but I worry about doing that because if I'm wrong, then you won't be guarded enough in this reality either."

"I want to ask you not to fight, to stay with me, but you're the best fighter we have." Bella admitted. "But I still wish I could ask."

Christy smiled just a little, knowing that Bella wanted to keep her safe made her feel a little warmer. "I'm going to be just fine. I've been in far worse battles than this with even less backup."

"That still doesn't stop me from worrying." Bella sat up in her bed. "Knowing you have all this experience, that you have done worse before, it doesn't stop me from worrying that you're new to this body, that she might get lucky, that I don't know what I'd do without you."

Christy sighed, "No, I guess it wouldn't." She acknowledged gently, and moved to caress Bella's arm. "I will go into this with all the game I can bring, I'll treat is as seriously as I've treated larger battles and I won't be careless. I want everyone to come out of this okay."

"Yes, everyone, but especially you." Bella reached out and caressed Christy's cheek, moving some hair out of the way and behind her ear. "Especially you." Bella whispered while staring into her eyes. Christy watched those eyes trail down to Christy's lips and she sat still as Bella leaned forward just a little. "Forever wouldn't be anything without you." Bella whispered and Christy felt her heart ache at the moment. She wanted to believe Bella, but part of her wondered if this was only until Edward came back into their lives. Still, when Bella leaned forward a little more, Christy moved to match her and kissed the incredibly warm lips of the human she'd been protecting all this time. "You need to come back to me." Bella told her, whispering into Christy's shoulder as Christy held her close.

"I will, I promise."

…..

The next morning, Bella had a soft little smile on her lips most of the times Christy glanced at her. Bella sat closer to Christy at the breakfast table, she touched her very gently while talking, caressing an arm or shoulder. Bella did every non-verbal cue on the list to express interest in Christy.

Annie was just a year younger than Bella when she did this, Christy couldn't help but think. Annie had been interested and attentive and so very young. Now that years had gone by, and Christy was older still, even though her body was younger, Christy sat at the table and found herself encouraging a child young enough to be her own daughter. She knew she was rationalizing, Bella tended to go for vampires much, much, older than Christy so she was actually a better fit. It was an excuse, and even knowing that, it still made Christy feel a little better about the situation.

The cell phone rang and Christy pulled it to her ear. "We missed something." Tanya said as soon as the connection was made.

"What?" Christy sat a little straighter.

"We sent the wolves away and Alice called wondering why Kate and I are at her house."

…..


	97. FD new moon part 26

Twilight

After the news that Alice had called, and learning she was calling back in the morning because Tanya had said she couldn't talk much yet, wanting to wait for Bella and Christy, they made their way to the house. It was probably the day a spy might be sent, either today or tomorrow, from Victoria. They couldn't call a wolf in to keep Alice out of visions about them. Basically they were vulnerable to Alice's powers until the big battle now and ignoring that wasn't possible.

"She's calling back this morning, but I don't doubt she's 'checking in' with her visions regularly." Tanya told them as they sat down on the couch.

"We can't have them showing up right now, it'll ruin everything." Christy sighed and glared out the window. She'd been in botched missions before, but they pissed her off every time. "We can't let them drive Victoria away, we have to get her before she escalates anymore."

"That might require telling them what is going on here." Tanya pointed out.

"Yeah," Kate chuckled just a little. "I'm sure they'd love to hear how they left this town and Bella unprotected against a newborn army." Her expression was colder than her tone.

"They didn't mean to." Christy spoke softly, looking at Bella, and reaching out to take her hand. She didn't like how Bella felt abandoned and was trying to keep that from hurting as much.

"That wouldn't make me any less dead, the fact that it was an accident." Bella spoke up after a moment. "If I didn't have other vampires, I wouldn't even know where to go for help."

"Oh, so we're 'your vampires' now are we. I thought that was just Christy." Kate gave a leering, teasing, smile. "And have you taken the plunge? Once you went vamp, you became a tramp?"

"Hey," Bella glared at the teasing vampire, but there was a hint of a smile on the humans lips.

"Kate, we have an issue to discuss." Tanya interrupted the two and Christy was glad to see it stopped the teasing for now.

"If we don't tell them, they'll screw this up." Christy offered, glancing over at Bella. "If they come running in, based on something Alice sees, well, we won't get another shot like our first."

It was almost immediately after Christy said that, and they heard Tanya's phone ringing.

"Who is the human drinker, and what is Bella doing with her?" Were the first words out of Alice's mouth as Tanya answered, not even allowing the blonde to speak.

"I guess someone got an incomplete vision." Kate muttered and gave Bella and Christy a lopsided comforting smile. "You're Bella's world, aren't you? You two doing the nasty yet?"

"Oh my god." Alice could be heard by even Bella at that, as anyone speaking in the room would be heard by Alice over the phone. "A human drinker!"

"At least being a woman doesn't seem to be the issue." Bella muttered under her breath and that made Christy smile in spite of herself at the sarcasm in Bella's voice.

Tanya stood a little straighter and shared a pointed look with Christy while putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the table. "You all left Bella unprotected. That human drinker was all that was here to save her when Laurent tried to kill her." Bella reached out and grasped Christy's hand and arm firmly at those words. "You left a human with full knowledge of our world! What were you thinking?" Tanya growled. "And to think one that had made enemies would be safe? I really thought your coven was smarter than this Alice. We came to help protect the girl you left behind, because Victoria has made a newborn army to kill one little human."

The gasp and the pained sucking in of air was easy for Christy to hear, but she ignored it and slipped into the conversation. "We have a plan for dealing with the newborns and I'm confident we'll win. You need to do what you've been doing and stay away right now. We're luring them in with the idea we only have three vampires, when we have much, much more. We need to get Victoria, because she's days away from drawing the Volturi into the area and if they find out about Forks, about Bella, it won't be good for anyone."

"That's Christy, the vampire that Bella ran into after you left. You're lucky it was her." Tanya spoke coldly.

"Bella." Alice's voice was tight and pained. "We didn't know, I didn't know. I didn't see any of this."

"Did you see how dead I was after you all left?" Bella asked, tears on her face, but her voice was cold and angry. "Did you see how I was going crazy? Until Christy came I had no one to talk to. My best friend had abandoned me with the rest of her family when Edward got tired of my being too fragile, and he wasn't willing to fix that." Christy watched Bella's hand shake a little. "You hurt me Alice, you hurt me almost as much as he did. You didn't respect me enough to give me a chance to even have an opinion, and you didn't even bother to say goodbye."

"I wanted to, I didn't even want to leave, but I did want to say goodbye." Alice sounded like she was ready to start crying. "Edward said it wouldn't be a good idea."

"He wasn't the only person I had a relationship with. He had no right to decide that for me Alice. You should have come anyhow." Bella sat firm and Christy could hear the strain in her voice. "I feel like I was just a stray cat you all took in for a while, before putting her out in the cold again. I wasn't considered equal, or worthy of respect. Now that I've seen what vampires that actually are willing to listen to me act like it just makes what we had so much sadder. None of you respected my right to make decisions about my own life, did you?"

"Wow." Kate mouthed at Christy with wide eyes at the confrontation going on.

"I love you Bella, you're my best friend." Alice pleaded.

"I love you too, but you hurt me." Bella started to cry and Christy pulled her into her arms and held her.

Tanya stepped in and spoke into the silence and the pained tears in the room and Christy suspected on the other side of the phone as well. "Bella is a member of two covens now, ours and Christy's." Tanya shared a look with Christy. "Our covens merged when Irina found her mate in Christy's coven. Bella's under our protection and we will protect her."

"He had us leave so she wouldn't be a part of our world." Alice's voice cracked.

"And he didn't have the right to make that decision, either for her, or because it was against the law." Tanya let out a long breath.

"How, how did all of this happen and I didn't see?" Alice asked in pain.

"Leah." Christy muttered quietly. "It was Leah." Even as Christy was starting her relationship with Bella, there were wolves around her. Leah was always a part of this coven, a slowly adopted part, but she was there on the edges. Seth probably helped a lot, but it was Leah that Christy had been helping come into her own.

"What?"

"I have a covenmate that blocks psychic powers, she doesn't control it, it just happens." Christy half explained while caressing the hair off of Bella's teary face. No need to bring up the wolves at this point. "That and you weren't looking for Bella anymore were you? It hurt too much?"

"If you hurt her," Alice's voice started to growl.

"I've been here six months Alice." Christy stared at the phone. "I stayed for her." Bella kissed her with watery lips when Christy said that and held her tight.

"Christy will never hurt Bella. She's amazing, her control is the best I've ever seen, even knowing Carlisle. I didn't even think it was possible to have that much control." Tanya offered up to stop the argument. "We will call you once we've dealt with the newborns and Victoria."

"At least Edward isn't here. He'd come running to save Bella, even if we aren't supposed to." Alice spoke, but Christy could hear the testing the waters that came with that comment. Internally she started to cringe, but Bella spoke up.

"I don't want him to, not anymore. His idea of saving me was killing me, and I don't like being smothered to death with his 'good intentions' and his opinions about what is best for me. I've found someone that listens to me now."

"Does that mean you're going to be changed?" Alice asked.

"After college, the plan is for after college." Bella spoke up and Christy noticed the small smile on Tanya's lips at that and the pointed look that seemed to say, 'I was right'.

"I still want to be your friend Bella. You know that don't you?" Alice asked, not addressing the fact that Bella had plans to be a vampire.

"You can't treat me like you did." Bella spoke quietly. "You can't do that to me again Alice. I am old enough to make up my own mind about things and I don't need to be caged like an errant pet."

"I won't, I promise."

"After all of this, maybe I could see you. Not everyone, definitely not him, but I could see you." Bella spoke up.

"Are you sure I can't help now?"

"No, we need to look weak now. You can't come, but if you needed to call with a vision, we could use that." Bella spoke and then looked over at Tanya and Christy as if for permission for that decision after the fact.

"Our relationship with the Cullens was always up to you Bella." Christy spoke gently. "Alice's visions could be helpful. Peter can't do it all, he's in Seattle and he's not coming back until the battle."

"If we're not telling the family yet, I should go." Alice sounded torn. "I'll watch out for you Bella."

"Watch out for Christy too, she's in the middle of everything."

"Sure, act like I'm just a trainee." Kate muttered and gave a cute little playful pout, "I'm a fighter too."

Alice, who clearly still didn't know what to think about the human drinker that came into Bella's life, agreed slowly to watch out for Christy and was faster to offer her help in watching out for the Denali's. Her main focus though, was going to be on Victoria, who had to, at some point, make a decision to attack.

Once they hung up Tanya turned to them. "So, for the rest of this you two need to not act like a couple. It makes it too obvious this is all a lie." She smiled just a little. "So no more cuddling into your new vampire Bella. We have a newborn on the way and we don't want to know what conclusions would be drawn looking at the two of you now."

…..

It was late afternoon when they got the call from Peter. "Show time."

"That didn't take long." Christy said and shared a look with the others in the house. "You're sure Edward doesn't know we have a surprise coming for him?" She smiled and shared a few looks with Bella to make sure Bella understood they were on.

"Nope, you can turn her in peace and then he can stop brooding about her being human and just be with the girl." Peter proved that they were being listened to now. Christy knew they were definitely being watched right now. "When are you doing it?"  
"We'll probably do it this weekend. I don't want to wait too long."

"Okay, good luck. You can bring the little newborn to my cabin once you're done."

"Thanks." Christy hung up and glanced around the room. "Well, we're set. Looks like we'll have a baby vamp very soon." She smirked at Bella. "How does this weekend sound to you?"

"Wow, that's soon." Bella's eyes were wide, but she knew the plan. The fact that they were talking about a painful change helped to cover up that Bella was nervous because she was acting for an audience she couldn't see, but knew was there. "But I guess we should. Will it hurt?"

"It will be the worst pain you've ever felt." Kate spoke up. "But after that you'll have your Prince Charming."

"Yes, he's worth it." Bella's eyes stayed on Christy as she said that, as if saying, 'don't believe me.'. "Once I'm turned he won't have any more reasons not to be with me."

"Where are you planning on doing this?" Tanya asked.

"I want to be turned in 'our place', Edward and I found a wonderful place in the woods." Bella spoke, trying to sound like it was a romantic idea. Hopefully the newborn watching was a man, because a man might believe that line cheesy line better than a woman.

They continued to talk about the process of being turned and their fictitious plans to squirrel Bella away to a hidden cabin that no one said where it was. It would make Victoria believe that if she didn't move this week she wouldn't find them for a very long time and when she did Bella wouldn't be so easy to kill.

They set the stage well and Christy managed to help Bella cover up her own poor acting by 'reassuring her' that the turning and the pain would be worth it. After that they made sure to become 'boring to watch' by turning on the TV to something rather dull to a newborn, in hopes to send that creep off to report in.

It was Alice that texted that they were clear, about an hour and a half later. Kate grabbed the remote at that time to try and find something better to watch. Christy took that time to slip into the kitchen to get away from annoying movie Kate picked. She was looking through the fridge to see what food they had to offer Bella while she was here, since it was a bit passed lunchtime and Bella hadn't seemed to notice. This coven kept food, because it had members that ate it.

"I thought you were waiting to see if she'd grow into someone you could love once she'd finished healing and grew up a little." Tanya spoke softly from the doorway, before walking into the room.

Christy paused for a moment, before pulling the cheese out of the fridge and setting it on the counter. She stood with the fridge open, watching Tanya. "She made a move and I don't want to turn her away now, this is my chance. I may only get one." Christy took a breath and reached back into the fridge for some tortillas, and the onion before closing the door and focusing on Tanya again. It took a moment of debate before she spoke more, but Tanya was clearly waiting for her. "I have a dark past, so dark that people usually recoil from me when they hear about it." Christy gritted her teeth for a moment. "That's why I came to this world, because it became common knowledge in the last and I was being hunted. I did hard things to protect people, very hard, and there are people that would never forgive me for what I've done, but when I told Bella, she still begged me not to leave her. Me."

Christy looked away and focused on finding the cheese grater. Once she had it in hand she could see Tanya wasn't leaving and she was still waiting to hear more. Christy focused her eyes on the grating she was doing as she spoke. "I'm not throwing away my chance with a woman like that to wait, because I might not ever get a second chance. She's not ready, I'm actually not ready, but now is when this is happening." Christy sighed heavily. "Maybe now is best, because I have competition for her and if I wait too long he'll be back." Christy looked up from her work shredding cheese and gave Tanya a small hint of a smile. "I'm going to go as slow as we need to, but I'm not going to push her away if she wants more, I'm not afraid of myself like he is."

"Well, I guess I should congratulate you." Tanya spoke softly.

"I told her my secrets early on, and she stayed with me. I hadn't told anyone by choice before and she stayed." Christy took a deep breath as she remembered that. "I came from a doomed world, my first world." Christy spoke slowly, while placing the enchiladas, deciding to share a bit with Tanya who had easily became a good friend. "I had to kill people to save my own people, even as death was streaking toward us, an asteroid. I became a leader there and I did things that many find unforgiveable to protect the people in my care. Once that world died I used my powers to leave, powers I didn't have before, and I found myself falling into the job of spy to protect people again, and once again I was doing things people would hold against me to protect them. I do the dirty work no one wants to admit needs to be done, and I sell pieces of my soul to protect others. My teacher called me a martyr, and my allies, what had also been my friends, called me a monster."

"I may not know the details, and someday I want to hear it all, but based on what I've seen of you here, I'd say your teacher was probably right." Tanya spoke softly, her hand rested on Christy's arm as she stared into Christy's eyes. "I am the reason there are succubus myths. I was not a vegetarian vampire for even the majority of my existence and hunting, regularly hunting, was not exciting enough for me. I killed men that took me to their beds, I hated them and how they treated women and I hunted in a very specific way. I did that until I found a man who treated me right and then I started to doubt what I was doing, but I still needed to eat. I lived and continued to hunt in that way for a long time after I knew it was wrong, until I found another way to live. I was a monster Christy, I didn't just pick the rapists and murderers you go after. I went after men solely because they were men."

"And you probably had your reasons." Christy spoke softly and could see the hint of a flinch in Tanya's eyes that told her all she needed to know of why Tanya chose that method to hunt. "So you are the great succubus of legend and I'm the 'goddess of death'." Christy spoke slowly, using a name she'd been called a few times before. "And we are both here protecting a human woman from danger. I think if you can call me a martyr, you can't be a monster, just based on why we are here."

"Thank you." Tanya spoke softly and then left out the back door. Christy watched the blonde run for the treeline and start circling the property, clearly needing some space to herself, but she was probably also checking for the scent of the newborn that had spied on them earlier.

"Our great leader doesn't like to talk about her old diet much." Kate spoke up and Christy turned to see the more playful sister looking serious in the doorway. "In spite of the rumors, she was the only one of us to hunt like that for a long period of time, though I did hunt traditionally as well. I tended to go after braggarts in bars myself, or braggarts anywhere actually. I didn't care about gender, just snobbery."

"She was hurt, wasn't she?" Christy asked quietly.

"A thousand years ago, many women were 'hurt'. It was common, expected actually." Kate didn't look playful at all in that moment. "It's why we didn't resist the idea of your diet all that hard, it's easier for us to accept than I believe it will be for Carlisle and his crew. We'll take you, red eyes and all, because you have more honor than most vampires we ever see, regardless of diet. I'm gonna say your teacher was right too, you're more than a martyr though. You're a hero."

It was a stark reminder that the only person in the house that didn't hear Christy's conversation with Tanya was Bella. "Thank you." Christy muttered, surprised at how touched she felt to have these two vampires say that to her.

Kate's smile grew just a little wicked. "Bella is damned lucky to have you. I was seriously starting to consider tossing you down on the ground and doing you right there, because you've been the most effortlessly romantic person I've seen in too many years and who wouldn't want a little taste of that?"

"I'm just going to say thank you to that one." Christy smiled just a little at the comment.


	98. FD new moon part 27

Twilight

That night, they knew that Victoria had to be getting her report and Christy stood outside of Bella's house with two other vampires with her. "You're sure this will work? There isn't some way to actually catch her?" Kate asked and it was nice to hear actual concern in her voice. Christy gave Kate a small smile.

"No, if she goes up in the helicopter and gets up high fast even a newborn couldn't jump that high." Tanya and Christy had both tried to poke holes in their plan, seeing what the limits they'd have and considered that whatever they could do a newborn could do better so they were very careful with the plan.

"If that Elder takes her out over the water immediately she'll be safe and they can stay out there for the battle." Tanya explained to Kate. "They won't be able to toss anything far enough to hit her and they couldn't jump it from water."

"If she's on land at all, there is a chance of danger." Christy explained, remembered how that book had left Bella too exposed, she'd gone with a more careful plan for Bella's safety this time, but it relied on timing and cooperation. They needed the wolves, but now they also needed the elders to coordinate this and for one of them to pilot that helicopter.

Christy was a little uncomfortable with this plan simply because Bella's safety was going to be completely out of Christy's hands for this, but she had enough experience in this sort of thing to know she had to trust others to do their jobs, because in this one thing she wasn't the best one for the job. She was the best fighter and needed to be on the ground, or she could have piloted that helicopter herself. She was leaving an average human to protect her new girlfriend, her human. She did plan to send Seth with them just in case, knowing that kid would be a better fighter than anyone even knew if it came to that, but that no one wanted a wolf that young on the battlefield.

Tanya's phone rang and she picked it up with a frown. "One more visit for tomorrow morning and if you make it sound like you're turning her that night I think we'll have a night attack." Peter spoke quickly, and then hung up.

"So he wasn't secure." Christy muttered at his quick message. "He should learn to text in those situations."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"He talked fast, like he had just a few seconds to be able to. He wasn't far enough away, he was afraid of being caught. I think Peter and Charlotte are doing more for us than they said. I think they infiltrated the newborns." Christy would not have approved of that risky of a move for them, which is probably why it wasn't brought up. "He plans to attack from the inside, or he plans to trail Victoria. He's got an angle. We have to let him run with it." It was too late now to object, and Christy was known for pulling things like this herself so she couldn't get too mad at him.

"Dammit." Tanya growled.

Christy gave Tanya a hint of a grim smile. "Three covens and a pack working together. It wasn't going to be smooth sailing the whole way with four leaders involved. Let's hope his big 'secret' is the only one."

"Well, at least we know they are all really on our side." Tanya spoke with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, we have that." Christy reassured her and glanced up toward Bella's bedroom window. Bella was starting to move around a bit more in her sleep. "It's good this is almost over. She's run out of clothes since I'm not letting her wash any of them."

"Why did you do that again?" Kate asked with a confused look on her face.

Christy smiled just a little. "Know your enemy. I have a good idea of why Victoria is sending someone tomorrow and I want to make it as easy as possible on her." They would focus their attention on the newborns, the army Victoria created, and in only plotting to capture them Victoria wouldn't sense the trap. Basically Christy was using the strategy that worked on Alice to keep her from knowing things on Victoria, in hopes that it would help keep Victoria's 'danger sense' from catching this trap.

Victoria wanted to give her army Bella's scent so they could track it to her, and Christy actually wanted them to follow that scent right to the ambush. They'd gotten Bella some scent reducing soaps to use today and they'd take the outfit Bella was wearing with them, putting pieces on a two of them in the battlefield, to keep the newborns coming at the strongest fighters. Apparently newborns that let themselves go into hunt mode were single minded in pursuit, so they would keep coming at the scent even if it was killing everyone that did it.

Tanya was also a very strong fighter and she'd be wearing some of Bella's clothes as well. Clearly Peter and Charlotte had other plans on how they would deal with the fight, as they were coming in behind the newborns and boxing them in. Christy knew enough about war to anticipate Peter's moves in this and she approved. He was clearly good at this as well. The wolves wouldn't use Bella's clothing either, because their own scent would render the human scent useless.

"So, since we're as ready as can be, maybe we should deal with one of your other problems." Kate's smile grew wicked. "We could teach you how to have sex with a human. You have to be careful, they are very fragile."

Christy let an evil smirk cross her own lips. "Honey, I've been having sex with people much more fragile than me for years. I think I have it down to an art." She'd had to learn how not to use her enhanced strength in the last world and she had a good idea of what to do now, even though she was so much stronger than she'd been. "You forget, I wasn't human before I was 'turned'." She glanced down at her own body and then back into Kate's eyes. "So I know all about loose grips, slow rolls, and fragile wrists."

"Oh do you?" Kate moved forward just a little, her eyes challenging in her teasing. "That sounds like a story."

"Yeah, that's one I need to have with Bella first." Christy glanced up at the window again. They hadn't really had any time to have the traditional new couple conversations, but there was much that needed to be said and decided. "Alice is going to tell us when Victoria is on the move?"

"Yes, she'll call." Tanya spoke up, pulling the conversation back on track with Christy.

"I hope we can get through Bella's school day before this gets moving. I don't want to come up with a lie for Charlie if he asks why I pulled his daughter out of school." Christy sighed.

It turned out that luck was with them, because Bella managed to finish her last class of the day and go home to shower and get ready for a busy night before the call came. Christy noticed that Bella's laundry had been stolen while she waited for Bella to come out of the shower.

Tanya slipped in the opened bedroom window as Bella was drying her hair and Christy could see in Tanya's face the call had come. "Here, you take her shirt." Christy tossed the shirt Bella had worn to school at the vampire and then started to unfasten her own pants to trade into Bella's.

It wasn't really funny, but Christy did smile a little at Bella's shocked expression when she came into the room to see Tanya pulling off a shirt and Christy tugging off her pants. "We're up." Christy said and watched Bella pale. "It'll be okay, just do everything I told you to." She pulled the new pants up and fastened them. "I'm thinking we'll need to have a party to celebrate after this. Now the wolves eat a lot and we'll need to feed them." Christy started to distract Bella. "You'll have to figure out how much we should order and of what. I'm thinking Saturday afternoon."

"Saturday sounds good." Tanya quickly caught on to what Christy was doing. "But I don't know about inviting that rowdy bunch into the house. Perhaps we could get an invite to their place?"

Christy was packing up a few things for Bella, including a first aid kit for any wolves that might get hurt in the battle, or if Bella pulled anything unexpected like she'd done in the books. "Good luck with that, Billy will work with us, but he's still a prejudiced asshole." She looked over at Bella, who was still standing there a bit tensely. "Put on the hiking boots, in spite of your vampire taxi service, I think you might find yourself walking a bit too, on the way back."

"Oh, okay." Bella sat down and started to tug the boots on, but her hands were shaking. Christy kneeled down in front of her and gently squeezed Bella's hands, before taking over the job of tying her shoes.

"I know you said my talking about my past battles didn't make it any easier for you, but this is the simplest battle I've had in a long time Bella. Mindless newborns, regardless of their strength, are something I could have taken on in my old body five years ago. The people in this world call a group of fifteen newborns an army, I've fought army's with thousands of soldiers I had to keep track of on the battlefield." She rested a hand on Bella's knee and just looked up into her face. "I'm going to treat this like the most important battle of my life, the hardest one, but honestly this is going to be easier than my training exercises. We have an 'army' based on this worlds definition, and a trained one with people who will all watch each other's backs." She smiled and caressed Bella's pale cheek. "We're going to take care of this Victoria problem and then we can just focus on picking a college and a place to live."

"I got accepted into the University of Alaska today." Bella spoke softly, finally joining them in the keeping calm drill. Christy stood up with a smile.

Tanya spoke up, "You had a letter from them in the mailbox as well Christy."

"That would be great if you got in too." Bella said as she picked up the bag Christy had packed for her.

"I don't see how they wouldn't accept me, Tanya beefed my school records up to a rather impressive level. I feel like it's cheating, I wasn't getting 4.0 gpas in real life." Christy gave the two with her a playful grimace as she said that. "And she said I volunteered at a blood bank, that's just wrong." She shook her head at the joke Tanya played on her.

"Speaking of your volunteer work, will Bella need some dinner?" Tanya asked as they made their way down the stairs. Bella was fine with running with Christy but jumping from heights, like her bedroom window, made her uncomfortable so they were going to go out the back door and then run into the woods and start to lay the trail.

"I think Seth will bring something. You called them right?" Christy asked the Denali leader.

"Oh yeah, on my way to you. They are ready and the helicopter is probably airborne by now. The wolves are going to be waiting nearby so they are downwind. Thank god for little favors on that one." Tanya chuckled and Bella smiled just a little at the teasing comment. "Irina and the others are coming in from the South and we know Peter and Charlotte are boxing them in from the East."

"So we've got this." Bella muttered, blinking just a little more. Christy could see glassy eyes as she swept the human into her arms.

"We got this." Christy smiled gently at her and they started to run. Kate flanked them from the left and Tanya was making sure to rub the shirt she'd borrowed from Bella on a few branches once in a while.

"Would my blood help?" Bella asked and Christy couldn't help but smile a little, seeing that Bella was still strategizing.

"I'm not really hungry right now, but if you want to," Christy teased.

"No!" Bella protested with a bit of force, clearly a little irritated with the teasing. "I mean would the scent of my blood help?"

"Yes it would." Christy spoke honestly and stopped. Tanya and Kate looked a little apprehensive when they stopped with them. Christy looked at the golden eyed vampires. "Are you going to be okay if we have a little bloodletting?" Her eyes went to Bella. "Just a little. Let me do it, I don't want you hurting yourself too badly."

"You're going to make me bleed on purpose." Bella seemed to grin just a little. "Will you be okay?"

"Honey, you could bath in blood and I'll be fine." Christy reassured her, not mentioning that she'd been hunting well this week to keep up her strength to the point that she'd be battle ready at any time. Apparently human blood made you stronger than animal blood, and she was the only one here that ate that.

"Ew." Bella grimaced, but Christy set her down on her own feet.

"The trick is to avoid the major arteries, even though you know they'll bleed best." Christy spoke to Bella, and ignored the slight paling of her skin. "When feeding, go for the arteries, but if you're just wanting to turn a human into an air freshener you just need some blood, we just need to scratch the surface really. A little blood goes a long way."

Kate chuckled and even Bella gave a shy smile. "You're turning this into a teachable moment, this?" Kate said in a disbelieving tone.

"Any time I can." Christy smiled and took Bella's left hand, pulling it up. "Hand wound and we can say you fell down."

"That's what we call every vampire inflicted wound on me, my falling down." Bella said and looked away, scrunching up her face. Christy moved quickly and dragged a nail over knuckles to break the skin a bit and the smell of blood filled the air. When Bella looked back at her hand she grimaced. "More than that. I want them so stupid you pick them off easily." Christy could have argued, but she just stopped breathing for a moment and cut Bella a bit deeper, as if she'd snagged her hand on a thorn when trying to catch herself and blood flowed more readily.

"There." Christy said and she could smell Bella's blood easily and knew it would smell for quite a distance. Some dripped on Christy's shirt. "I'm sorry it hurts, but we need to get going." Christy picked her up again and Bella wrapped her bleeding hand around Christy's neck to help hold on, as Christy carried her bridal style through the woods.

"Damn, that's fresh blood right near your face. I'm getting twitchy and you just let it drip on you." Kate sounded stunned and Bella smiled a small pleased smile as they ran on. Christy knew it was because Bella felt safe in her arms, even bleeding and it was a powerful feeling for the girl, that level of trust was beautiful for Christy too. That wound that Christy inflicted was going to be the only one Bella got.

"We need to move faster." Tanya said after glancing at her phone and so Christy supported Bella's body better and picked up the speed. They could not go as fast as possible while carrying a human, it would kill Bella to go at that speed, so other vampires would be able to catch them since they didn't have the human passenger. It was something they considered and they were leaving a huge lead in place to deal with it. They could hear the helicopter in the distance and Christy expanded her senses to make sure nothing happened in this last home stretch to get Bella to safety.

The helicopter sat with in the middle of the field, Quil Ateara the elder in the pilot seat. The old man was probably the oldest the tribe had and he sat in a helicopter in the middle of what was going to be a vampire battleground with a firm determination on his face and a child wolf in the backseat. That was pretty bad ass in Christy's opinion. She rushed to the door of the helicopter. "Stay away until we call. I want to make sure there are no surprises." She told him and set Bella down.

The odd look he gave her, the surprise was confusing until Bella spoke up. "Oh god, I got blood on your face, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't bother me." Christy leaned in and gave Bella a brief kiss and pulled back to close the door. "You're the one that wanted to 'mark me'." Christy closed the door and nodded when the elder gave her a nod before pulling up into the air. Christy watched a bit tensely until they reached a height that Tanya and she had determined was safe. Bella waved to her weakly as they made their way out toward the water.

"They are all going to go right for you. You smell delicious." Irina's voice came from the woods as she and the other two Denali's joined them for the first time in a few days. "Spread some of that around or you'll be overrun and we'll be bored."

"If anyone thinks they can handle it, they are free to come and get it." Christy offered, knowing the blood on the back of her neck and the side of her face would be more than enough, as a few drops would do the trick.

"Your eyes are black." Tanya said as she moved to gently swipe a finger through the blood on her face. "You didn't even hint that you were having trouble."

"I was fine, but she saw my eyes and she never flinched." Christy smiled just a little, before turning to face the area they knew the others would be coming from. "She used to be so afraid of bleeding near me."

"You like that she's willing to open a vein near you now?" Kate asked, "Kinky, and a little creepy even for a vampire." Bella's blood was moved around, though Kate didn't offer to have any on her and neither did Carmen.

"Incoming." Christy muttered as she heard the stamped coming their way. "If anyone gets killed here, I'll resurrect you just so I can kill you myself, understood."

"Yes Ma'am." Kate muttered and they spread out to fight. The sound of fast footsteps from behind them were a little reassuring as the wolves rushed to join the battle with them, especially when the newborns broke through the trees and there were three times as many of them as there were vampires waiting for them.

Christy moved forward, seeing the larger male coming in their direction, and the odd way Elezear and Carmen had grimaced and evaded him. Christy had read about a character like this, that the others wouldn't be able to face due to his power, but she stepped up to him and jerked to the side at the last moment, before leaping over his shoulder and grabbing his head in the process. She tossed his body at another male fighting Irina, even as a wolf snatched that male out of the way of the flying body and ripped his head off.

Fred's head, in Christy's hands, was used as a projectile at a young female that froze when she found it in her hands. Christy growled as she blocked a vampire from biting her throat and she continued to block and evade as she glared at that one. She continued to growl as she ripped the arm off of her opponent and used it to bash her across the face, her eyes moving to the young frozen vampire just standing in the middle of the battlefield. Christy hadn't even considered what to do with that newborn, but now wasn't the time to care.

Sweeping her legs out Christy knocked the female she was fighting to the ground and then kicked her head off, sending it off where it would have to be found later. Christy flung herself into the air and over the battle Tanya was fighting to help a wolf with two vampires in front of him. "Don't be greedy Jacob, we all want dance." She said as she tackled a male away from Jacob. Her third kill in the battle was relatively easy and Christy found herself turning to face Kate behind her and then they moved back to back as several vampires rushed them. "You're the greedy one Christy, damn how many have you gotten so far?" Kate muttered, before moving forward and sending a jolt of pain through the vampire to their left before engaging the one on the right. Christy grabbed the one Kate electrified and tossed him at the two rushing her.

"Not enough." Was all Christy said as she saw a wolf being grabbed. "Shit, you're on your own. Don't die." She yelled as she ran as fast as she could, dodging invites to fight from newborns nearby as she tried to get to the wolf that was starting to yelp in pain and fear.

Leah was in a bear hug, trapped as the newborn female with a wicked sneer and bad attitude started to squeeze slowly, slower than a merciful kill would take and Christy saw red as Leah yelped loudly and she heard a bone crack, "Leave my wolf alone!" Christy yelled as she tried to tackle the female away, but Leah was just dragged down to the ground with them, she wasn't being let go.

When the sound of another rib cracking hit her ears Christy thrust her fingers into the vampires eyes and yanked back, ripping her head off, but as her hand and the head yanked free of the body, a strong arm grabbed Christy by the wrist and yanked her up into the air, before Christy saw dirt and ground coming up at her fast. She was slammed down twice, causing a huge rumble when she hit, but when she heard the cracking and tried to swing her body around she found herself flying passed Tanya and Kate and into a tree.

Christy tried to push herself up to her feet, but fell again. She could see Leah crawling over a few feet, before collapsing helplessly, and Sam big the head off of the vampire standing over the female wolf, even as Irina blocked another from getting Sam. Both of them started to circle around Leah, keeping others away, and Christy tried to get up again.

When she moved her arm to touch the ground she saw it. She hadn't been let go, and flung away from the battle. It was a sick feeling that hit her as she saw that her arm had given out and it was missing, her entire left forearm was just gone, leaving jagged stonelike flesh as the end of what was left. "Shit."

There wasn't time to freeze. Christy got up and tried to think of how to fight one armed as she rushed to Carmen's side. Charlotte reached Carmen first and Christy was glad to see the reinforcements as the small blonde female and Carmen each ripped an arm off of Carmen's attacker. "Dios mio, Christy." Carmen stared at Christy's arm. "Oh, we have to find that."

Christy used her momentum from running to flip herself over Carmen's head, using her one good arm to push off of the Denali, to get the vampire rushing the Spanish vampire and kicked the head right off of the attacking newborn.

The smell of fire started to fill the meadow and Christy turned to see Peter had gotten one started.

Charlotte yelled out, "We're missing a piece of Christy, check anything before you burn it!" It was tempting to look for it, but Christy took a measure of the battlefield and it was much more even now. Leah was still panting and hurting, but she was not moving much from where she'd crawled. A quick count found all of her side still standing, and there were still some newborns.

The caress of death hit her and Christy grimaced. "We can burn them after." She muttered toward Peter, who was just busy tossing heads into the fire he'd created. Christy's body started to shake as what was one death become three, and then five. She fell from the force of it after so long without feeling this power and the water of the creak splashes as she hit the edge of it with her knees.

"Three o'clock Christy." Peter yelled out even as he tossed more heads into the fire. Christy felt like she was clenching both fists, even though one wasn't there and she jerked her head to the side to see Victoria, what had to be Victoria, staring with wide eyes at the battle. Christy turned to face the female, but it was clear Victoria was about to do what she did best and run.

"Scream!" Peter yelled out and four more heads hit the fire. The force of more death, vampire deaths, hit her and it took almost a fraction too long for Christy to understand, but when Victoria took her second running step Christy screamed, and pushed all she could into something she wasn't sure she had enough to do yet.

The watery rumble of the portal startled everyone, but Victoria had already built up so much speed she couldn't stop and Christy focused on a world where Victoria wouldn't be able to do any harm. She sent Victoria to the end of the world, her world and the portal closed quickly after her so there would be no traveling back.

"NO!" A male voice yelled and Christy saw wild eyes staring at where Victoria had been. The male turned to glare death at Christy.

"Don't let him get away or we'll be doing this next week." Christy spoke coldly as she interpreted what she was seeing in that male's face. He would want revenge. She wasn't sure who was close enough to hear her, or was not in the middle of finishing off the newborn army, but when he took off running Christy didn't have time to look back, she had to put in chase right now or she'd lose him.

…..


	99. FD New Moon part 28

Christy chased that bastard through the national forest, across roads, over creeks and rivers, and right toward the border between Forks and La Push. It had only been luck they hadn't run into anyone, but she could smell and hear people and she pushed harder to try and catch him before he slaughtered the wolves' people. The person behind her put on speed as well and Christy shared a meaningful look with a wolf that looked like it might be Quil or Embry. "I'm going, he'll kill them."

The wolf just nodded and focused on the trail, running faster himself. The scent of the border hit her and she took a running leap through it and tackled the newborn running from her. The smell had disoriented him for a moment.

Christy wrapped her legs around his torso as he tried to get up and she grabbed his head with two hands and twisted hard. As the vampire tried to reach up to grab her the wolf lunged forward and snapped at his arm, taking one off, and giving Christy the time to twist the head right off. The male vampire's body collapsed and Christy hit the ground with his head in her hands. As she braced herself her eyes widened as she noticed the left arm that she'd lost was apparently back.

In the sun she could see her right hand glittered, but her left did not. She hesitated for a moment, before she let out a breath of air. "We need to burn him." She reached out with her left hand and grabbed his remaining arm and ripped it off. Before being a vampire, that move would have been beyond her, but her new arm had vampire strength. "Okay then." She muttered and tossed the severed arm into a pile with the head.

The wolf ripped a leg off and in very little time they had a collection of parts in a pile. She studied the wolf with a hint of a smile. "Got a light?"

That earned her a look, as the wolf clearly had no pockets.

"Where did your shorts go?" She asked as she noticed he was missing the bit of clothe they all carried. A humph of air was her only response and she looked out at the woods, and toward the camp ground she could smell and hear.

The wolf left, rushing back the way they came and Christy stood on wolf land awkwardly. Since she didn't have an audience and she was on guard duty, Christy took a moment to pull the new arm up to study it. Focusing on the finger, and the knuckles she tried to shift and her smile grew wide as she found herself looking at claws.

With a slash at the torso on the pile, Christy found her claw could cut vampire flesh. "Oh this will be useful." She muttered as she shifted it back to normal. It still didn't glitter in the sunlight like the rest of her body, but Christy didn't bother spending time working on that yet, it was something she was sure she'd be able to do later. She could hear the wolf coming back more clumsily on the trail and turned to face him and see what wolf she had.

"Here. My shorts caught on a branch." Christy pulled the lighter out of the air, while studying the young man in front of her, Quil jr. His grandfather was an elder, the elder with Bella in fact. "We should burn and run, I don't think you should have to deal with the red tape of running the border, you were just trying to save them." He nodded toward the camp grounds.

"Thanks," Christy told him while she carefully lit the vampire parts and stepped back fast. Death caressed her like it used to, stronger than it had with Laurent. Christy studied her new arm for a moment and shook her head as she guessed that the stonelike skin of her vampire body was keeping some of the power out, but now that she had a break it in, well, she was charging faster.

When she looked up she could see Quil studying her and then her arm with a frown. "I thought Leah saw you lose your arm? What's going on?"

"Apparently I regrow what I lose, handy power." Christy gave him a hint of a smile, before looking at the fire. "Can you watch this? I need to get back and deal with the aftermath."

"Oh, oh yeah." He stared at her arm. "God, that is creepy, but cool for you. Leah will be relieved; she was so upset you got hurt helping her, especially after you made such a point of warning her about that move. That was all she could think about, that and guarding your arm, you left it near her. I got this, you go." Christy grimaced as she heard Leah was torturing herself while she laid on the battlefield unable to move with her injuries.

"I will always watch out for her, she's my wolf." Christy muttered before turning to run back the way they'd come. She was able to follow their scent all the way back to the clearing.

She could smell fire, and she didn't feel any new deaths. Christy stepped into the clearing to see several eyes turn to her. "Quil is burning the one that almost got away and he'll come back." She let them know, but she was more focused on the small circles of chaos in the field. There was a group around Leah, who was still on the ground in wolf form, and there was a circle around the only newborn still in one piece on the battlefield. Christy could see that the young girl, Bree, was scared and confused looking, but she was watching everything with wide eyes as a conversation happened around her about her. The sound of the chopper drew Christy's eyes up to see it was still out a bit.

"Bree can't handle humans near her." She called out and Peter nodded that he knew, he was working on it. The helicopter was making Bree the priority, because it was getting closer and Christy wanted to be with Leah, but she had to go over to the others and see the little newborn.

"Someone needs to call that helicopter and tell them to stay airborne." She felt her cell phone in pieces in her pocket so she couldn't do it.

"Peter wants to take this girl with him." Tanya told her while pulling the phone out, but she didn't start to call just yet.

"I like that idea." Christy spoke softly, looking into Bree's eyes. "You were played and I'm sure Peter will teach you the truth about what you are now." She glanced at Peter and Charlotte. "You think you want to do this?"

"We could use someone new to talk to. I'm thinking she'd like our diet more than the Denali piss drinking." He smirked, because he'd heard Christy had said that to them. Tanya grunted a little in disapproval of the teasing.

"Thank you for the help here." Christy glanced around. "You even cleaned up, how nice." She muttered as she noticed that there were no spare parts laying around. She'd be a little concerned if she hadn't already heard Leah had her arm, not that she knew what to do with it now.

"We can take off now, get her something to eat and let your girl land. Bella's beside herself worrying and you might get lucky tonight if you play it right." He smirked at her and held his hand out, so Christy put her left hand into his. He sniffed at it and shook his head. "You are incredibly powerful. Only you could come out of an attack losing an arm and come out much stronger for it. Keep your spare parts, but I wouldn't suggest putting it back."

"Sure thing." Christy glanced over at Leah and then to the wolf watching this conversation here. "Bree gets to leave, we won't kill her. She was lied to and these two will teach her our diet." She wasn't technically able to order the wolves around, but Sam would hear her talking she was sure, as he was still wolf as well. Her eyes moved back to the newborn. "Bree, you come back to Washington or you go to Alaska without these two I'll kill you myself." She glanced at Peter and Charlotte as she said that. They let her without interrupting so she continued, "Nothing personal, but my humans are in the area."

"I understand." The little vampire whispered shyly. "I'll stay away."

"Good, good luck. I think you'll find life a bit better than it was with Riley." She hugged Charlotte goodbye and whispered into her ear. "If you feel she's safe, I'd like it if you visited once in a while."

"We'll see you again, Peter wants to introduce a friend of ours to you and yours. He just wants us to convince him to try our diet first." She smiled.

"Yep, that and well, with our new newborn we need to wait until you turn the girl before hanging out." Peter added with a knowing smirk. Peter keeping a grip on Bree's arm as they ran off. Sam must have approved it, because wolves didn't give chase.

It took a moment for Christy to guess who Peter might be talking about and she smiled as she guessed the Denali coven was going to grow a little more when Garrett came to meet Kate. As far as Christy was concerned that pairing would add the Whitlock's to the family tree, merging yet another coven into their growing one.

"Guess I don't have to cancel the flight." Tanya sighed. "That was intense, glad it's over. Now we just have to figure out how to get a huge wolf to the vet."

"She's our only casualty?" Christy asked as they made their way towards Leah and the others.

"Well, there was you too, I thought, but you've done something." Tanya glanced at her arm. "Irina pulled all the pieces of you out from under Leah, she'd crawled over them to make sure they didn't get lost. It doesn't look good, it was crushed and it'll take a while to reform."

"Well, lets keep it all until I figure this out." Christy wiggled her left hand fingers and then ignored the topic as she studied Leah. Sam shifted and held the cloth of his shorts in front of him for at least some modesty, but the fact that Leah was hurt obviously made him less shy about being naked around everyone.

"She needs to shift, it'll be easier to move her if she's not so large. She's not listening to me, because shifting is going to hurt like hell and since I'm not her Alpha I can't make her." Sam told her and Christy kneeled down beside Leah. "We don't have a healer we can trust with this." He grumbled and Christy shared a look with him, before she reached out her hand and caressed Leah, felt the fur of her face and the rough breathing Leah was doing.

"I only heard your ribs, did anything else get hurt?" Christy asked as she gently ran her hands over legs to feel for damage. She held Leah's large head still and stared into her eyes. Her pupils looked good and she didn't feel damage in the front legs.

"It's just her ribs, but they feel like hell." Sam told her, so he must have asked this before.

"Can you open your mouth?" Christy asked softly and she leaned down to sniff when Leah did that. She didn't smell blood, just a lot of wolf. "Good, looks like your lungs are okay." She was lucky, it could have punctured a lung.

Leah whimpered and tried to move. "It's okay, don't move too much you'll hurt yourself." She spoke softly and moved to sit in front of her wolf. "Thank you for saving my arm Leah." Her voice cracked a little. "I may have grown it back, but you don't know how much that meant to me to hear you did that." She caressed the fur of Leah's head, and ran fingers gentle over her ear. Everything felt fine. "I'm going to teach you some more shapeshifter tricks and we'll fix those ribs. I think that's really all that's wrong, that and probably some painful bruising." Sam made an odd noise and Christy ignored his stare as she focused on Leah's eyes. "I knew a shapeshifter that could almost heal her bones if they were broken." She spoke softly, thinking about Mystique. "She still had to be careful for a while, but she didn't need to go have them repositioned, she didn't need a doctor, if she could focus enough to shift the damage off."

"That would be great if you could help her try that." Irina spoke up, her own hands caressing Leah's back gently.

Christy ignored the wolf audience that was growing around them as she slowly petted her wolf, trying to keep her calm. It seemed to help, Leah found reassurance in Christy's presence and scent. It had to be a wolf thing, but Christy was going to use it. "You need to try and forget about the pain and focus on how you felt in your human body before the battle. You need to think about how your arms and legs worked, how you could twist your torso and take deep breaths. You need to think about how your chest feels when there is no pain." She did her best to keep her voice soft and soothing, almost as if they were on a guided meditation. "You always reform your bones, you always change your skin, a wolf's body is nothing like a woman's and you do this all the time. Your ribs now are far larger than your human ribs. It isn't necessary to take the damage with you when you change Leah, you can change right out of your pain."

The sound of the helicopter was getting very loud and Christy could feel the wind off of it as it came down for a landing. She glanced over at it and could see Bella staring out the window as they were lowering to the ground. She knew Bella would want to come to her, to hold her and verify she was okay. "Um, could someone hide that arm?" Christy asked as she glanced at her missing arm. "I'll tell her but letting her see, well,"

"I've got it." Tanya offered and she moved to so very carefully take the arm and leave with it. There was a moment when Christy stared after her and realized how much she was trusting Tanya with. The fact that she felt okay with that was a relief. It was nice to have people she could really trust to have her back, or her missing limbs in this case.

Christy returned her focus to Leah. "You currently have a tail, and you don't have that in human form. This is why I believe it will work, because you shift and change your bones every time you shift. You create new ones on a regular basis." She needed her wolf to believe this was possible. It might not actually be possible, but Christy had to make Leah believe it if there was a chance of it happening.

The blades on the helicopter were slowing and they all could hear the door opening. Christy could smell and hear Bella and Seth approaching. "Oh god, is she?"

"She's alive, just hurt." Sam spoke up as Christy continued to stare into confused wide wolf eyes. "Christy thinks she has a way for us to heal and she wants Leah to try it."

"If Christy says you should do it, you really should." Bella spoke softly, moving up behind Christy. The warm hand of her new girlfriend rested on Christy's shoulder and Christy felt it shook a little. "She always knows what she's talking about."

"I want Leah to shift to how her body was before the battle." Christy explained softly and kept her eyes on Leah.

Leah whined, but she bared her teeth and growled a little, while focusing. She shrunk slowly and fur turned to skin.

"Sam, get your boys to look away." Christy ordered and noticed that Sam didn't even need to speak, the wolves all turned as Christy said that. "Irina, can you get a blanket? I think there was one in the copter."

"I've got it." Irina said and was gone at full vampire speed. There was a startled gasp from near the helicopter and Christy looked up to see the elder was a bit more pale because a vampire ran full speed passed him and back. After that Christy could see and hear Jacob starting to fill the elder in to what had happened.

"How do you feel?" She turned her attention back to Leah.

"Tired, really tired." Leah muttered, but she sat up slowly as Irina covered her with the blanket.

"Can I feel your ribs?" Christy asked, knowing that it had to be done, but she needed Leah to say so.

"I," Leah reached under the blanket and touched her own ribs. "I think I'm okay, just sore."

"I've had to patch people up before, can I check?" Christy asked again. That got her a nod and Christy gently reached under the blanket to touch fiery hot skin. She could feel Leah shudder a little at her cold and she ran her fingers over the ribs. "Oh you did a good job." She smiled and pulled back. "I'd suggest taking it easy for a few days and you'll be fully healed."

"That's amazing." Sam whispered. "How did you know we could do that when we didn't even know?"

"Experience." Christy held up her own hand and wiggled her fingers, without saying anything. The sun wasn't shining at this moment, as it was setting, so Bella only looked confused. Christy would explain tonight about what happened.

"You're coming home with me right?" Irina asked Leah and helped the wolf to her feet. Christy smiled at the couple, before turning to everyone and standing up herself.

"I want to thank you all for this." She spoke louder so that the elder could hear her. "This was a good battle because we did it together, and I appreciate each one of you for that." She looked around again. "We're hosting a small party tomorrow, and I'll make sure to shop for enough food for even this crew if you'd like to come."

"I wish we could say yes." Sam spoke up and then he sighed heavily. "But that's going to be our tribal gathering."

"Aw man," Some wolf muttered in disappointment.

The elder took a few more steps forward and he was studying Christy hard. "I believe we would like to attend. You know more about what is possible for our wolves than even we do. Perhaps legends only go so far."

Christy smiled at the elder, pleased to see how well the alliance was going. She expected to win the wolves over much easier than the elders. "Alright, we'll have a barbeque." Cooking that much food outside would spare the house all that stench and neither of them really wanted to be enclosed with the others scent. Only Christy's wolves smelled okay, still a bit strong, but they were better. Perhaps it was because she cared about them, but it made a difference.

Christy returned to Bella's house with Bella, and Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar came with them. They were all confident that they'd gotten all the newborns, but they were being careful.

It was dark by the time Christy returned Bella to her house and slipped upstairs to wait for her to have dinner with Charlie before they talked. They'd managed to fit an entire battle between school getting out and dinner. From her seat on the bed she could hear Bella and Charlie talking about simple things, and Bella sharing that she'd gotten her first acceptance letter to college. She could also hear that Carmen and Eleazar stayed to watch the house for this one night, just to be safe.

She'd have to get used to the lack of privacy at some point if they lived with the Denalis, or even within her own coven now, so Christy sighed and sat back to wait for a private conversation with Bella that wouldn't be private. The precaution of having backup the night so many newborns were in the area was too important to complain about it now.

Bella sounded impatient and at times irritated, but she was told to call her mother to tell her about college and she had to have dinner. It took her over an hour to shake free of her parents to come upstairs. It gave Christy time to use a left over glass of water and some tissue to clean the blood Bella had put on her off.

"I think it's actually a good thing." Christy told Bella about her arm after the girl paled to sickly white. "My powers work better now, and look." Christy held her arm out and shifted it to have claws and then back. "And it doesn't glitter in the sunlight. I'm going to try and work with that and see if I can coat myself in some anti-glittering skin. If I can learn to do that we're going to be able to see Cancun, or Hawaii, your tour of the world will be much better if we can do the sun too."

"You're worried about vacations? You lost an arm Christy!" Bella stared at Christy with a disturbed look on her face. "An arm and you'll what, keep it in a box?"

"I was thinking I might do that." Christy admitted. "I mean, it's still 'me' too so I can't just dump it, but this is an upgrade." Christy held her own arm up. "This is my real arm, it's back." She whispered. She watched Bella's face as it softened and she noticed her arm had Bella's full attention. Bella reached out and gently touched her arm. "This is what I was made of before I became a vampire." Christy explained as Bella caressed her fingers over her forearm and then interlaced them with Christy's fingers.

"You're a bit warmer."

"I'll be able to pass as human much easier now." Christy repeated slowly.

"I was scared." Bella moved closer and pulled that arm around her into a seated hug. "It's over now, Victoria's gone?"

"She can't ever return." Christy reassured Bella. Victoria probably didn't deserve such a horrible death, but she wasn't merciful to her own kills and Christy wasn't going to let what she did to that vampire bother her. "I sent her through a portal to my homeworld Bella, Peter's power of knowing covered my gift and he helped me power up so I could create a portal." She admitted, no one else had asked yet what the portal was about, but she knew they wanted to. "She's going to starve to death, because it's a dead world. She'll find a way to kill herself."

"I thought vampires couldn't kill themselves." Bella shivered and Christy pulled her closer.

"Oh, I'm sure it can be done." Christy thought about volcanoes, and how that would likely work. "But I might have left her near my home, so she'll have a hunt to find a way out." Tacoma wasn't near any live volcanoes, unless the asteroid woke up a sleeping giant.

"There aren't any people there she could eat are there?"

"No, no one near there would have survived. Maybe some managed to live in South America, or their might be pockets of people in Europe or Africa, I'm not too sure they will live long if they are there, but my USA is dead and it died while I was there. They didn't want to tell us it was landing in the middle of us, but clearly it did." She shook her head and gave a humorless chuckle. "There were people in my world that thought they'd be safer in the Midwest, that somewhere there was a huge bombshelter to protect people. Someone heard the news wrong, because I bet they were actually talking about where it was going to land and so many people ended up flocking to ground zero with hope in their hearts." It was hard to even imagine the sight that greeted Victoria when she arrived, but Christy imagined a wasteland of such huge proportions even her experiences didn't give her enough to imagine it fully.

"You survived that and I was worried about a few newborns." Bella muttered with a hint of humor, obviously trying to cheer Christy up.

"I know, silly isn't it?" Christy gave Bella a small smile.

"I was still worried." Bella spoke softer.

"I know." Christy let Bella push her down onto the bed and stared up at the human staring down at her. "I like the look in your eyes, but we haven't been dating even a week officially."

"I could have lost you today."

"Not really, but Bella, I used up a lot of energy today and I'll need to hunt soon, if not tomorrow, then the day after." Christy reached up and caressed Bella's cheek, pushing hair behind her ear. "It's not really the recipe for fantasies made true."

"But you'd make love to me if you weren't hungry?" Bella asked, her eyes a little wide. Christy knew it was because Bella barely got kisses out of Edward.

"I'm not waiting until you graduate college if you'll be staying with me." Christy smiled as she teased. "I mean, I'll wait, but four years is a bit much to ask." Bella blushed and gently batted at Christy's shoulder at the teasing. Christy's eyes softened as she studied the human with her. "I'm willing to wait if you need it, but you won't have to wait for me. I'm experienced enough to know how to not hurt you."

"Experienced?" Bella swallowed and Christy hated to point this out, but she'd never lied about it.

"I was a spy Bella, and I'm sure you've seen enough movies to know spies end up having to do a lot of things they might not want to do." She gently rolled onto her side as Bella rolled off of her and laid on her own side facing her on the bed. "And with all the adrenaline after a battle, I did some things I wanted to do too." Christy paused. "I'm as far from a virgin as you're going to find Bella, but it doesn't mean it wouldn't be special to be with you." She smirked as the blush covered Bella's cheeks. "I'm an experienced older woman Bella, some girls fantasize about that."

"And don't some women fantasize about teaching an innocent virgin all the tricks?" Bella managed to tease back, but her face was fully red now.

"Why, I believe that might be true." Christy joked, and didn't add that she was actually a little nervous about being someone's first again. "Imagine that, we're both fantasy material."

Bella buried her head in Christy's chest, "Stop it." She muttered, and her face was so hot against Christy's body. Christy chuckled and pulled the girl closer.

"So if you think this place is cold, I can't imagine what we'll have to do to keep you warm in Alaska." Christy teased even more, but the way Bella squirmed in her arms made her stop teasing. "I love you." Christy spoke gently and Bella pulled back to look at her again.

"I love you too." The human told her and Christy smiled and just pulled Bella closer to cuddle for a little while. "I'm going to tell Charlie we're dating now."

"Okay." Christy liked that, no secrets on that front, and it made her claim on Bella just that much stronger.

They sat in silence and Christy thought perhaps Bella was about to fall asleep with the human spoke up again. "I guess I could invite Alice to my graduation, it's just a month away and I need to focus on the move and school, so having her try and drag me out shopping," Bella shook her head and went quiet.

"If you want her sooner, ask. I get the feeling she'll give you anything you want right now. She wants to prove herself to you again." Christy told Bella.

"Should I really forgive her?"

"If you want to, do it." Christy sighed. "She does love you. I believe that, and I think she can learn to love you the right way, like a friend and an equal."

"And if the Cullen treat you badly because of your diet? Or because you're with me?"

"They won't hurt my feelings Bella. I've been through too much to let strangers opinions hurt." Christy admitted. "As long as you don't let them change your mind about me,"

"Never." Bella spoke firmly and Christy smiled at that.

"Then we can deal with whatever comes. And if they are too rude we can ask them to leave." It seemed a simple solution to Christy, but Bella seemed to think it was something new and never thought about, yet she smiled at the thought of it, so Christy got the feeling that if Bella wasn't completely healed she was nearly there, the damage the Cullen's did on their way out was shrinking.


	100. FD new moon part 29

It was a small party. "Bella, they aren't really celebrating your graduation, though that's the excuse. It's a welcome to the coven party." Christy told her when Bella started to protest the news Christy brought her. They sat in Bella's bedroom before the girl needed to go to school for her last day, and graduation was going to be tomorrow. "It'll just be family, but you have to understand that we're about to become the largest coven in the world, if we don't include the Volturi. I'm not sure how many they have, but they aren't like a real coven." Christy sat down in the chair and watched Bella's confusion. "There will be nine of us, even if Seth doesn't join us right away, he is part of us." She smiled a little. "And they are accepting a human into the coven, that's a huge step for them. They are afraid of the Volturi, I didn't have that fear holding me back."

"You're going to make me go to a party?" Bella looked pale. "Those never go well."

"It only went badly once, but if you really don't want it we won't have it. I just want you to understand the reason they want it. I'm sure they will understand why parties aren't your thing after your last one." Christy didn't like that Bella assumed she'd 'make her' do anything. She'd never done that so she knew where this fear came from. "Of course, we could just tell everyone we plan to have a bloodletting at the party and they'll be prepared." She smiled just a little as she teased.

The teasing worked, it pulled Bella out of that moment of regression. Christy expected they'd go through this again for Bella's birthday in a few months as well, until Bella got over that trauma. "So the party isn't really just for me if it isn't really a graduation party."

"No, it's for all four of us, especially those of us moving to Alaska this summer."

"And Alice is going to be there." Bella let out a long breath before she went quiet. Christy waited patiently. "The last time I saw her was at a party." Bella spoke quietly, and there was pain in her voice. Alice was going to have to grovel in this setting, it was clear to Christy the setting was going to make that reunion tougher, but it also made sure there was a lot of emotional backup for her human and Christy liked that better than just sending Bella off alone with Alice right away.

"Our little coven will be there, right?" Bella asked and it was nice to hear Bella talk about their little coven within the larger coven. Christy was usually the one that referred to their small group that way.

"Yes, we all will."

"Okay." Bella seemed more resigned than happy, but Christy understood why.

"I'll tell Tanya today, and I'll tell them to keep it low key." Christy offered and watched Bella relax a little.

"At least I'm not the only one that eats anymore." Bella muttered and gave Christy a hint of a smile.

"Nope, you'll have to fight for your piece of the cake." Christy smiled at how that seemed to make Bella feel better. Bella was comparing them to the Cullens, the party made her mind go that way, and their little coven was winning. Hopefully when the comparisons turned to Edward and Christy, as Alice was bound to do, Christy would win again. They'd been dating for a month now, and they'd cuddled and kissed, but Bella wasn't quite ready for more just yet. That had a lot to do with the complete lack of privacy, Christy was pretty sure, but part of her couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't also that Bella was still unsure about the relationship.

This was why she hadn't wanted to be in a relationship too soon with the girl, this doubt that plagued her. Christy was investing in this and it was very possible she'd lose. Christy would probably feel like this until they actually confronted Edward himself, this fear that he'd come and take it all away. If Bella could see him and still stay with her, then Christy had her, but until that moment it wasn't a sure thing. It hurt.

"Well, you better get going. You'll never have to set foot in another high school after today." Christy smiled at that thought and held onto it when Bella shared a meaningful look with her at that. "You can do college as many times as you'd like, but I think you'll find that isn't the punishment high school is."

"It must not be, you're picking college over lazing around or trying to write without a degree." Bella teased.

"Hey, I picked college even as a human. That's why I stayed to teach once I graduated. College forever was my childhood dream." Christy smiled and watched Bella pick out clothes to take with her into the bathroom.

"Well, we'll see if I want to major in everything under the sun." Bella gave her a small kiss before leaving to shower and Christy sat back down for a moment and looked over the room.

She picked up the phone when the water started. "Tanya, keep it very low key. She's probably going to have flashbacks to her birthday disaster." She said flatly to the Denali coven leader. "I almost hope she bleed tomorrow, just so she can see she's safe with us. We won't leave her."

"Oh," Tanya made a sound that conveyed her sympathy and understanding and drew it out a bit. "Okay, regardless of what Alice pushes for when she gets here, we're just having dinner and a few gifts, but it isn't you she's worried about Christy, she's sure about you. She's just not sure about her new coven. I'll take care of that."

"Thank you." Christy sighed. "I know I won't be invited shopping and we both know Bella could use new clothes for Alaska so Alice is going to get her to go."

"I'll go with them." Tanya offered gently. "I'll even pick up some clothes for you if you want."

Christy considered what Tanya tended to wear and decided she could trust her with that. "Thanks, not too much though, I'm a nomad at heart and I don't like having a lot of clothes." She didn't explain the truth of it, which was that she wasn't used to wearing clothes and didn't like having too many options she wouldn't use.

"Okay then, just a few outfits for the Alaska weather." Tanya paused. "We aren't going to her graduation. It's better that Charlie not see so many of us."

"That's fine, I think her tickets are all used up with Charlie and I, and he wouldn't be too happy to see a Cullen right now so you all can visit before we get to the house."

"Her mother's not coming?" Tanya's voice held a hint of reproach and Christy couldn't disagree with it. They all knew how close Renee came to losing her daughter a few times over in the past year, but that woman didn't know that.

"Her mother couldn't come. I can't say I'm upset about that one. I've already had the 'so you're dating my daughter' talk with Charlie, I could use some time before doing that one again."

Tanya chuckled, "Did her father threaten you?"

"No," Christy grinned as she remembered that afternoon. "He seemed a little lost as to what to do. My being a woman made him reluctant to threaten me, but clearly he wanted to. Instead he just pressed the point that Bella was a sensitive girl and I should treat her right, and if we ever broke up I had better not break her heart in the process." Clearly Charlie was afraid of another breakdown.

"At least he didn't make the colossal mistake of threatening you." Tanya sounded amused. "I'll see you after she starts school. You can help me look over houses in Fairbanks for you."

"Houses?"

"You need enough space for visitors, and you'll find apartment living isn't great for vampires. You need a house, one with enough yard to keep the neighbors away."

"Sometimes I get the feeling you're trying to make me a kept woman." Christy joked, because really, Tanya tossed money her way at a constant pace.

"Oh honey, I'm keeping a whole herd of women. Don't feel too special." There was clear amusement in Tanya voice as she said that. "Bella's going to love that you both need cars." She chuckled, and Christy just shook her head at the thought of telling Bella that one. If there was a chance of the truck making it, Bella would probably rather drive for days then get a new car.

"She'd rather we repair her truck." Christy spoke softly.

"Really?" Tanya let out a huff of air. "Repair that old thing."

"Her father bought it for her, it means something to her. Can we ship it and send it to a mechanic?"

"It'll never be a great car." Tanya paused. "But I'll see what can be done."

"Thank you." Christy smiled as she imagined Bella's response to her truck running smoothly. She'd be happy with that gift, while a new truck would have just upset her.

"You're still getting a new car though." Tanya teased. "My little kept woman. You'll need one, you can't run with her in the snow, she'll freeze. You have to drive to Denali to visit."

"You don't have to sell me on the idea, I know I need one." Christy wasn't as reluctant to accept help, but it was creating an odd power dynamic in this relationship. Something didn't feel quite right, and it bothered Christy that she couldn't identify it yet.

…..

Bella pulled the truck up to the house and just turned it off. She didn't get out right away, she just stared at the house in silence. "I can do this." She whispered to herself and Christy smiled just a little and ignored the self talk she was happy Bella was doing. "Okay, let's do this." Bella spoke louder and opened her car door. Christy followed her up the steps and when Bella paused she moved forward and opened the front door.

A small black haired vampire stood rigid and still near the stairs, her eyes focused on Christy and Bella in the doorway. Christy could smell that Leah and Seth were already here, and the Denalis were waiting in the living room. "Bella?" A small voice spoke hesitantly, and Christy moved to the side and out of the way of this.

It didn't escape her notice that Alice shifted and moved to place herself subtly between her and her human. Christy watched the small vampire give her a cautious look, as she did it. It was a protective move, and Christy let Alice do it this time. "Bella." She repeated when Bella didn't answer. Christy watched Bella's eyes start to water a little and the breath catch in the human's throat.

"Alice." Bella managed to get out, but the name was cracking as it left her lips.

It took just a moment and there was hugging and crying and Christy ached a little at the scene, but she backed up toward Tanya to let it play out as it was doing. It was obvious both the women in the entryway were hurting.

"She got here two hours ago." Tanya spoke very quietly to her. "We had a little talk about what happened. I think she realizes how big a mistake Edward's made." Tanya leaned in closer as the two in the doorway made their way to the living room. "I impressed upon her the importance of keeping Bella our little secret for now. After everything you went through for your human, you don't need the Cullens interfering now. She promised to keep quiet, and I believe her. Of course when Edward returns keeping quiet won't be enough, but it's something."

Christy didn't comment on the way Tanya was looking out for her interests. She just watched Bella start to smile just a little and felt better about this. "She looks happy." She observed.

"As soon as the frenzy ends I'm going to introduce you." Tanya smiled. Clearly she hadn't caught Alice's caution when around her or the way even now Alice was between Bella and Christy as if Christy was an unpredictable newborn.

It took a half hour for things to feel natural to interrupt the two on the couch and Christy moved forward and ignored the hint of a growl from Alice to take the hand Bella held out to her. "This is Christy. She's why I'm still alive." Bella beat Tanya to the introduction. There was a hint of challenge in Bella's words that made Christy think perhaps Bella had noticed the positioning going on, though she wouldn't have been able to hear the growl that slipped passed Alice's lips, Alice cut it out quickly, it had clearly escaped her. Bella stared into Alice's yellow eyes and Christy could feel the warmth and the caress of her hand that Bella did distractedly while she waited. "Christy killed the rest of that coven that was after me."

"Alice, we talked about this." Tanya muttered and Alice seemed to relax and her smile was tight.

"It's good to meet you." Alice managed to say with a straight face. "Bella means the world to us."

"Yes, she is easy to love." Christy replied and resisted the urge to lay claim herself. If Alice turned it around she'd forgive her kneejerk reactions, but she wasn't going to back down or seem weak, that was a recipe for disaster. Christy moved to stand close to the couch and let Bella's lean into her. As she moved her hand to caress Bella's shoulder, and her finger touched Bella's pulse point Alice froze.

"You're dating?" Alice seemed to cough that out and Bella tensed just a little under Christy's hand. Alice knew this, but she still put a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"I'm very lucky to have Christy." Bella's openness closed and she stared at Alice with a hint of suspicion that Christy knew hurt her to have at this moment.

"That's nice." Alice said, but even Tanya squirmed a little at that lie.

"So, since this is Bella's graduation, and the start of the merger of our two covens." Tanya spoke up. "We have a few things to give our new covenmates." It was pointed, the way Tanya started this now, a show of support. "Irina, Leah, Seth, it's time!" She called out and the others joined them in the living room.

Alice had no choice but to deal with it as Christy perched herself on the couch arm to be near Bella as they waited for the display of how Tanya planned to care for them. It almost seemed ceremonial, the things Tanya had let slip about this, so Christy suspected this was actually part of a vampire ritual she had no idea about, or it was part of Tanya's old human culture.

"We ready to rock and roll?" Seth asked with a grin as he moved to take over a chair. Leah was more subdued as she leaned against it, her eyes moving to catch Christy's. The tension hadn't escaped her. The rest of the Denali's filtered in and the room seemed more partylike just with the number of people in it.

"So, first off, two of our members are doing college." Tanya smirked. "What did you major in last time Christy? War and mayhem?" It was a not so subtle warning to Alice, one Christy was trying to be too polite to give her.

Christy smirked. "Actually, Psychology and Education. I apprenticed in war and mayhem."

"Okay then." Tanya's eyes were more amused at that. "So since the University is just about 200 miles from our home, I've purchased another in the city of Fairbanks for our coven's use." Tanya handed the picture of the house they'd found that day. Tanya actually bought it without seeing it, dependent on it passing inspection. "A nice four bedroom with two fireplaces." Tanya smirked. "So you lovebirds will have to make sure you know company might join you once in a while. It also helps for us to visit when Christy's hunting."

"Fairbanks is rather small." Bella spoke up.

"I might have to go for a jog into other cities. I can't hunt in one city for four years, there is no way there will be enough for me there, and it's just bad policy to hunt that close to home repeatedly." Christy explained and watched Alice's shock at the conversation. "I imagine Alaska, Washington, and Canada will be my hunting grounds."

"You aren't switching to animal are you?" Alice sounded as stunned as she looked. "You're going to live in a house with a human and you aren't switching?"

Leah growled. "Christy can eat whatever slime she wants too. I hope she cleans up Alaska completely while we're there." Christy nodded reassurance toward Leah and watched as Irina started to caress the wolf's arm and shoulder.

"There are already five vampires that live off wildlife in the area." Christy spoke slowly and firmly, without any shame. "I won't compete for shrinking resources and leave violent monsters free to attack the humans living in the area I live in."

"But you'll be living with Bella, a human, how can you?" Alice's voice became more accusatory.

"I have no problem with Christy's diet." Bella spoke up before Christy could. "She is very careful about what she eats and she's done so much good with it." Bella's eyes glanced toward a reddening Leah. "So while I don't imagine I'll become a red eyed when I'm changed, I respect her decision to stick with her diet."

"Oh my god." Alice's jaw dropped and she just stared at Bella. Christy could see the small vampire was arguing with herself about what to do or say, and Alice's mouth closed tightly. "Bella, you've changed." She whispered, taking the wiser road of not pushing this argument, in Christy's opinion.

"It's been almost a year Alice, a very hard year." Bella answered her. "All my 'civilized' vampires left me to die, whether they knew it or not and it was Christy that came, saw me, and decided to stay to protect me. She defended you, saying you all wouldn't have known what was going to happen to me, and she respected me enough to give me the information I needed to make decisions about my own life. I'm going to college because of her, I'm alive because of her, and I now have a new coven because of her."

Alice turned her eyes on everyone else in the room, before stopping on the wolves. "Bella says she'll be changed. What do the wolves think about that? That has to be against the treaty."

"They aren't happy, but there are years to deal with it and as long as Bella sticks to Christy or Tanya's diet they will probably just grumble but not do anything about it. Christy has a different treaty than you do, and Sam is kicking himself for not realizing that Christy could turn people in Alaska and still not break it." Leah's smile was far from friendly. "Christy made an impression with the wolves in that pack and they don't want to cross her. She can be a great friend or a very scary enemy."

"I see." Alice spoke slowly and Christy was surprised at how little she had to do with this confrontation.

"Good, because I'm alive and whole today because of Christy as well, and I want Christy to have what Christy wants. She wants Bella." Leah's words were clearly a threat.

"Oh you know she wants her," Kate smirked, and Christy watched Bella cringe a little at the innuendo coming. "You can practically smell it." Alice blanched at that one, but she kept her silence on it.

"So if you're moving to Alaska, you'll need new clothes." Alice went were everyone expected her to after a tense long silence, choosing the less confrontational path.

"Much as I hate to say it, I do." Bella gave a weak smile to Alice, but squeezed Christy's hand. "We both do, but Christy's not going to freeze in that place like I am." Christy shared a look with Tanya as Bella said that, changing up the plan with her determination not to let Alice sideline Christy, and just when Christy was looking forward to some time away from the little vampire.

"Actually, I was planning to get Christy's clothes. She's another one that doesn't like shopping for long." Tanya interjected.

Bella gave Christy a searching look and Christy gave her back a small hint of a smile. "It's okay. I really think its better for me to stay home this time." Bella loved Alice and Alice was going to need to be reined in before she started putting Bella in a position where she'd have to chose. A group shopping trip right now wasn't a good idea.

"Actually, we're gonna go out and look at cars. We'll buy it in Fairbanks, but you need to pick something out." Irina spoke up.

"My truck," Bella started to protest and Christy smirked and knowing she would.

"Is coming too, but I can't very well run everywhere." Christy teased. "I need a car of my own and Tanya's bankrolling it."

Bella leaned in, her face concerned. "You're giving us too much." She told Tanya quietly.

"I thought that about Christy when she took me in." Leah spoke up. "Just go with it, it's what Alpha's do, they take care of the others."

"I have it and you need it. Leah's right," Tanya gave an amused smile to the wolf, before giving a gentle smile to Bella that made Christy watch more carefully. "It's what Alpha's do." That smile moved to cover Christy as well and Christy felt like she was suddenly understanding something. In spite of what she'd realized it was a relief to finally understand what had been nagging her about all of this.

"So I'm picking out cars and you'll pick up our clothes." Christy broke down the chores. "And we'll deal with furniture in town."

It took less than five minutes for Alice to drag Bella and Tanya away and Christy stood still and waited for them to leave before following Irina to her car. They were just out of listening range when she spoke. "So, Tanya,"

"Yes?" Irina glanced at her.

"It isn't an Alpha thing, is it?"

Irina sighed and looked resigned. "No, not really." She spoke quietly. "She respects you and Bella, but she just can't seem to help herself. She keeps giving courting gifts."

Christy went quiet as her suspicions were confirmed. She stared out at the road for a while.

"Christy?" Irina sounded concerned.

"I don't want to take advantage of her." Christy spoke softly, thinking of the vampire that had been alone for a thousand years. There was no mate coming for Tanya soon that Christy knew about.

"And that's your first response to this?" Irina let out a long breath. "My god, how could she resist? Even now, instead of getting angry or worrying about a 'threat' to your current relationship, you're worried about Tanya."

Christy turned to face Irina, who was still driving toward the car dealerships. "Tanya has been nothing but good to us and she isn't pushing for something in return. She doesn't deserve my anger."

"Even if I say it's your relationship she's fascinated by, and that includes your Bella?" Irina asked slowly, as if unable to resist asking but afraid she was causing trouble.

Christy didn't even blink as those words registered in her mind. "I'm not afraid." She muttered, thinking that Tanya would never hurt her like that. It highlighted the fact that she just trusted Tanya, completely. "This conversation just never happened." Christy made up her mind. "I'll be gentle and I'll try to not take advantage, but I can't, I just can't,"

"You can't hurt her?" Irina asked after a long silence after those words.

"No, I can't." Christy sighed. Tanya had a crush on a couple, and she felt bad for her. In her last life she might have explored that, but here, with Bella, it wasn't likely. Bella was too innocent for that kind of a relationship.

"Thank you. She seems so strong, but she's got a very fragile side to her." Irina sounded a little choked up and Christy patted her hand gently.

"What do I do?" Christy asked for advice.

"Take the gifts and don't make a big deal of it. Let her hide them as part of what a leader does, and it'll run its course. She can easily afford this until it runs its course." Irina told her and Christy felt a little odd, because some 'infatuations' never 'ran their course'. Annie was proof, there had always been something there.


	101. FD new moon part 30

Fairbanks, Alaska 

"Well, it's a good thing Bella was firm with Alice." Tanya said as she opened a box they'd found in the garage. "Skirts wouldn't do well here. It gets far below zero in the winter and Bella made Alice stick to warm clothes for the Arizona girl." Christy watched as Tanya held up some warm winter longjohns before putting it back in the box. Of course it still had tags on it, they had put these clothes right into a box once they had them. "So we found some of her things, are you thinking the master bedroom for her?"

"It has its own fireplace, I think she'll want that." Christy grabbed a box of Bella's books to bring with them. "This place is pretty nice, but do you know if they get power outages around here? I might need to go make some firewood."

"The firewood is already stocked for the winter. I managed to remember how cold this place will be for her." Tanya gave Christy a small smile as they made their way inside human slowly. The furniture was being delivered and the men were coming in and out of the house with beds, couches, and other things they'd ordered online. It was just the basics, to make the place livable. Christy had managed to keep it to functional and cozy, as well as uncluttered as possible, and therefore also less expensive, to appease her own guilt and Bella's insecurity about accepting gifts.

"You'll need some art for the walls." Tanya sighed as they stepped into the master bedroom with their boxes and took in the large bed and the bookshelf and dresser. It still looked empty of personality.

"We signed up for an art class this Fall, we're going to have art for the walls, plenty of it." Christy smiled, proud of Bella's thinking ahead on that one. It was a class they were sharing, the only one this time.

"It'll give me something to work on in the middle of the night." She talked about the art, but she was also going to spend her nights preparing for testing out of a couple of classes and for extra homework, because she was taking a super full load. If she finished her degree before Bella did she might have time to slip in a Master's degree, or part of one in, before turning her girlfriend. It would at the very least help her fill the long nights while Bella was sleeping.

"That's good. I have some construction going on at the main house, and we'll put in a 'guest house' for your coven." Tanya told her while setting the box down in front of the closet. "That way the ones that sleep can be away from the action and we don't have to be quiet all night."

"That sounds really good." Christy admitted, and was about to say more, but they both heard footsteps in the hall.

"We almost finished unloading." A man told them as he stepped into the room. "If you want to show us where you want the sofa we could put it in place for you, it's a bit heavy for you ladies, we better make sure you like where we put it." He smiled, and Christy did her best not to smirk at his kind offer.

"Sure," She put her box down and followed him out into the living room. They worked out the layout and she watched Tanya tip the men well, before they left. Once the delivery truck was gone, Christy shared a brief smirk with Tanya and they raced through the house moving boxes quickly and unloading as fast as they could. Bella had left to get her schoolbooks when the furniture just got here, and she was about to be stunned by the fact she didn't have to unpack.

"She's still not home?" Tanya glanced outside again while they moved into the living room to sit on that 'heavy' sofa.

"She went to a bookstore alone. I expected it to take a while." Christy turned the TV on. "She's picking up my textbooks, hers and I'll bet she'll have half the literature she needs to read for her entire program. She was talking about the used bookstore near the campus on her way out."

Tanya chuckled. "So what's on?" They found something to watch in nice companionable silence. Once Bella got home she was apologizing for taking so long and promising to help. Christy and Tanya smiled at each other as Bella's words faded away.

"You already unpacked everything?" Bella asked, her voice stunned, from the door to the garage.

Bella came into the living room and sat down heavily on a chair. Christy could see the smile and energy coming off of her. "I got a job today." Bella smiled even wider.

"You don't have to work." Tanya spoke up, but Christy let her own smile show she understood.

"Good, where?" Christy told Bella and spoke more quietly to Tanya, "She needs to feel like she has some control over her money, it's just the way she is." She didn't add that if she didn't get her money from the pockets of her meals she'd look for a job herself. Having some cash on hand, without having to ask for it, was nice. Tanya paid for the house, the furniture, the cars, the heat, the electricity, basically all the bills. She said it was a coven house and she ran the coven bank account. Christy let her pay for it all, but she wasn't going to ask for money to go to the movies.

"The campus bookstore." Bella beamed.

"Oh god, we don't have enough bookshelves for you to work there." Christy said in fake dismay.

"Shut up." Bella chuckled. "I start next Monday." Which was after Tanya was leaving, the Denali wanted to stay until everything she'd ordered got to the house and tomorrow the woodstove was being installed, a big one large enough to heat a good deal of the house if needed. They weren't risking Bella's health on anything that could go out, like electricity. Fairbanks got cold enough to kill humans in the winter, if they weren't protected and heated.

"Oh good, you can give me a lift in to take my CLEP." Christy told her. "I'm testing out of English 101 Monday. I figured I could borrow your textbooks for the weekend to refresh." Bella's truck was still at the mechanics, so Bella was borrowing Christy's new jeep for now.

"How many classes are you going to have done before we even start?" Bella asked even as Tanya was chuckling at the look on her face.

"Just two." Christy told her, "I majored in Psychology, I am testing out of Psych 101, my pride won't let me not do it, and English is a simple one."

"Don't draw too much attention to yourself trying to skip the basics Christy." Tanya warned her good naturedly. It wasn't really necessary to warn Christy, she knew how to not draw attention to what she was doing better than even a vampire.

….

Once Tanya left, Christy found herself living alone with her girlfriend. They had the privacy they'd never had before. She wasn't sure if Bella had any plans for that, but Christy did make a nice meal while Bella called her mother to tell her about the 'apartment', the new job, and about the classes she'd signed up for. She also lit the new fireplace and put on nice soft dinner music. Okay, she was trying to gently start a seduction, Christy admitted that to herself. She'd been with Bella as a couple for four months now, and they hadn't had enough privacy to go very far, not with Bella being shy and knowing how good everyone else's sense of smell and hearing was. They'd made out, they'd kissed, and Bella had put out enough pheromones to tempt a nun while they did it, but the clothes had never come off and they hadn't had sex. The sex had to be Bella's idea, but Christy was willing to let Bella know she was open to it tonight, she'd hunted recently, just before the move here and she was in enough control to take her human's virginity tonight if the opportunity came.

Once Bella hung up she smiled at Christy who put a plate down on the dining table. "Smells great."

"Good, I thought it might, but my sense of smell isn't the same." Christy started to sit down across from Bella at the table when the phone rang. Bella started to get back up. "No, I got it." Christy told her gently, but when she got to the phone and saw an area code that wasn't Alaska or Forks her smile faded a little. She picked it up. "Hello."  
"Hi, I want to talk to Bella." A soft vampire voice spoke and Christy glanced over at Bella in front of her warm plate of food, and considered what she'd been thinking about while Bella was on the phone with her mother. She knew why Alice was calling. "I'm going to take this in the office." Christy smiled at Bella. "You enjoy dinner and I'll be right back."

"Kate?" Bella asked.

"It's a nosy vampire alright." Christy muttered and walked out of the room with the cordless phone. "Okay, did you see danger or something you just didn't like?" Christy asked a hint coldly as she got to the office.

"Are you keeping me away from her?" Alice asked indignantly.

"No, I'm going to give her the phone after she's eaten a nice warm meal, but I'm talking to you first." Christy told the psychic vampire on the phone firmly. "Did you call because she's in danger or because you don't like my plans for the evening?"

The silence on the phone spoke volumes.

"Do I hurt her? Do I make her bleed or break her bones?" Christy pushed on a little ruthlessly. "Do I give her painful bruises?"

"No." Alice growled, "But you could, you could. Why are you risking it? I heard you've never been with a human before, and it took Tanya a long time to learn how." She protested louder. "Just because I don't see it, doesn 't mean it won't happen. If she bumps your mouth with her arm, or you lose control for even a moment you could kill her."

"I can do it." Christy spoke slowly. "I'm not a little newborn Alice, I'm not a savage either. I have the experience needed to be gentle, to be loving. I know what I'm doing."

"We love her." Alice protested. "It's hard enough to trust you living with her, but this, this is too much. None of us could do this, how can I trust you?"

"Didn't anyone tell you what Bella did before the battle?" Christy asked, a little irritated that she had to bring this up. "She asked me to open a vein and let her bleed on me, so that the newborns would be so distracted I could kill them easier."

"What?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, right before a battle I had her bleeding arm around my neck, and she touched my face. I never ever went for her. I've taken her hunting when I went for deer, she was never in danger. I am in control Alice, complete control." Christy's words only got stunned silence.

She spoke more gently into the silent phone, "Let her make her own decisions. I do. Bella and I watch out for her safety, and if the issue is large we have the coven. Warnings are fine, we appreciate that, but you didn't see anything."

"How did you, you haven't been a vampire for long, how did you?" Alice asked after a long pause, and she sounded so much smaller, unsure. It was how Christy knew her issues with this vampire weren't going to be lasting much longer.

"I'm not a normal vampire. I don't know if its because of that or because I have had to learn to control every aspect of myself, but I do things that Tanya says are unusual."

"You said you hunted a deer?" Alice asked, and the hint of suspicion that had been a part of every word Alice said to Christy during her visit with Bella wasn't there. There was a bit of hope that Christy was about to crush though.

"Bella says she wants to live off animals when she's turned. I thought she should see how that looks, so I took her out with me. I don't want her making such a huge, irreversible decision like this without knowing as much as she possibly can about what she's getting. I told her I'd turn her, but she'd have to do homework and learn everything she could about what she could be, human or vampire, and once she had that if she wanted my venom, I'd give it to her. I'm not letting her make a decision like this based purely on emotion, I want her to be able to defend her decision against any vampire that thinks she chose wrong. She understands why I'm asking for that, and she's agreed to do things that make her very uncomfortable so that she can get a good idea of what she's asking for."

"And she's taking it seriously, she's open the idea that she might not choose this?"

"Would you have seen a decision if she made it earlier? I started training her in November."

"It's still fuzzy, like she isn't sure." Alice told her.

"Because there is a very big last step in the training and she is determined to finish what I've started with her. She wants it, but she knows that last step might make her change her mind."

"What is it?"

Christy sighed. "You'll see if she decides to ask for it." She didn't want to ruin any of her progress with the psychic vampire by admitting she could end up taking Bella out on her hunting trips. "A lot of this is up to Bella. I make her make her own decisions, because she used to be able to do that but Edward put her down so much she had no confidence in her ability to think or feel right. She's grown a lot, and she'll keep growing, because I'm not caging her."

"He wasn't trying to cage her." She protested, and in her tone it was clear that Alice hadn't given up hope that Bella would join the Cullen coven through Edward.

"He nearly destroyed her, because 'he knew best' and she was too stupid to know what she was talking about. I will never treat her like that. She deserves respect and she wasn't getting it." Christy spoke firmly. "I love her, as she is and as she will be and I don't cage her."

"But you are pulling her into the darkest part of us."

"And how did ignoring that part of us serve her with you? Did it keep her safe? " It was a bit of a low blow, but Christy took it. "And how long is that dark part a secret to someone when they become a vampire? Wouldn't it be better to know before waking up hungry?"

Alice had no response. "So I'm going to make love to her tonight, if she wants me to. She's my girlfriend now and it's between us."

"Edward will come back, how to you know she isn't still his?" Alice's words cut like a knife and Christy paused as she made sure she didn't growl.

"He left, he has no claim to her and even though he didn't want her with someone like me, he doesn't get to vote. I'm not going to wait for him, and give him 'first pick', she's a person and the decision will ultimately be hers, and I'm just going to take this time to show her why I'm the better choice. I am the better choice." She just shook her head in disbelief as she hung the phone up. Alice had really put a damper on her mood.

"What did Kate want?" Bella asked as Christy put the phone back.

"Oh, it was Alice." Christy gave Bella a small smile.

"What happened?" Bella's voice was deeper and her eyes stared into Christy's.

"She didn't like my plans for the evening." Christy admitted quietly and watched Bella's face show surprise as she looked around and seemed to also notice the music.

"Oh," Bella's eyes widened, "Really?" She paused. "We're alone." It was like she was putting it all together and the look in her eyes told Christy Bella had liked her plan for the evening.

"Alice is having trouble accepting me, us, and you may have to talk to her about it."

"I will," Bella stood up and moved to her, "After, I'll talk to her after." Bella's smile grew a little wicked. The human became more insecure in her bedroom as they made their way toward the bed. "I don't know what to do."

"I thought you already said I was going to get to teach you?" Christy leaned in to kiss her. The idea no longer made Christy uncomfortable. A dark part of her enjoyed that Alice didn't get what she wanted. She claimed her girlfriend with tenderness and gentleness, and she put her scent all over her. It was a vampire instinct that she let run free in her desire to make Bella hers, truly and fully hers, as she caged the darker ones.

…

Denali, Alaska

"Christy's using my Sociology book to study so she can test out of the class." Bella told Tanya, with a hint of a good natured grumbling in her voice.

"I took that class years ago, I just needed a refresher." Christy yelled out from the living room to where Bella was cooking for the two eaters in the coven. She'd done all her own homework and read that Sociology book at night.

"How many classes are you going to test out of?" Leah asked quietly, and there was a hint of respect in the question.

"That will be my third one. I'm going to stop at five, max. Any more than that and I might end up drawing too much attention." She paused, "So I'll start working on my Master's Thesis after that."

"You aren't in a Master's program."

Christy grinned. "I'm going to be. I'm bored at night and so I'm going to try and 'graduate' early to spend the last year Bella's in school in working on an MFA," Seeing Leah's confused look she added more, "A Masters in Fine Arts, creative writing. It looks great and with that I can write and maybe even teach online. It gives me options." Her voice dipped to be more serious. "I get really bored at night, I have to stay quiet for her so she can sleep and I don't really have any good hobbies. Rather than watch TV for hours I'm trying to do something."

"If that makes you happy." Leah sighed. "College isn't really where I want to put my time in."

"Not now, maybe in the future." Christy wanted Leah to leave that open. "What are you doing with your time?"

"Well, right now I'm training, and I'm helping with the guest house. It'll be for us you know, so I help come up with ideas and stuff." Leah smiled just a little. "I made sure they got you a nice soaker tub, they say vampires like those."

"Thanks." Christy thought it was a little adorable how Leah was spending her time. "If there is anything you want to learn, if it's college or even a yoga class, you do it. We have way too long to live to not try and pick up all we can."

"You think I'll have a long time?" Leah's eyes were wide.

"Sure, you learn to fight well enough to not get killed, and you keep shifting you should be around a good long time. Your dad said you don't age if you shift and there are plenty of vampires around to make sure you keep that wolf gene active." Christy smiled softly. "So you need to start thinking about what you want these next ten years to be like, and we'll worry about the rest after that."

Bella stepped into the room. "Are you about to start giving Leah homework?" She teased. "Watch out, she gives killer homework when she's trying to get you to plan out your life. I wasn't sure if she was training me to be a vampire or a reporter."

"Well, you need something to fall back on." Christy mumbled a sarcastic reply. "Lois Lane if you can't be Superwoman." A few chuckles filtered down to her from around the house.

"Irina's picking up a cake." Leah told Bella, ignoring the homework comment entirely. "Nineteen, you must be shocked you made it."

"Sometimes." Bella grimaced and looked around at the small pile of gifts with some obvious discomfort.

"Everyone, don't forget there is to be a human bloodletting in an hour. Come hungry and be ready!" Christy yelled out while smirking evilly at Bella.

"Christy." Bella growled at her and Christy just chuckled.

"I get the leg." Tanya yelled out loud enough that Bella started to blush.

"Really, we get to eat Bella?" Kate's teasing was clearly sexual and that blush went redder. "I'll get what's between the legs."

"Kate, that's mine." Christy pretended to growl and then moved closer to Bella. "If it would make you feel better we can cut you 'before' you open presents this time." Christy moved closer and pulled Bella into a hug. "Everything will be okay." She spoke softer into Bella's hair.

"You're a little bit of an ass sometimes." Bella pouted.

"Yep, but you aren't scared anymore, are you?" Christy revealed her evil plan and then gave Bella a soft kiss. "I hope you like the autopsy kit I bought you. It's time for more homework."

"You didn't." Bella paled.

"No, I didn't." Christy admitted. "But I was thinking about our homework. It might be time to do something rather sad, so let's not talk about it today."

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked, her expression serious.

"You want to never forget how important life is. I've got a plan for that." Christy didn't elaborate. She'd found a place they could go, and she wasn't looking forward to this little glimpse of humanity either. Some people had to identify their loved ones after they died, and the pain in that building would probably kill an empath, but they were going to learn to think about the aftermath of taking a life. "I won't make you do anything I'm not willing to do myself." Was all she told Bella and then did her best to draw Bella into a conversation about their classes.

When Irina came back with the cake Bella went out to help her bring it in. "Why are you still giving her homework? She's made up her mind." Tanya asked quietly.

"Because I want her to really know what she's getting into and she asked me to promise her she'd never forget about how important life is." Christy sighed. "And because she might be racked through the coals by the Cullens when they learn she decided to do this, that it wasn't because she was dying and I want her to be able to defend this decision."

"What are you going to do?" Tanya didn't sound like she expected it to be a good thing, and it wasn't.

"We're going to watch people learn that their loved ones are dead." Christy admitted and watched even Tanya blanch at that. "Alice accused me of showing Bella the darkest parts of what we are, but we have to show her. It isn't fair to let her buy the ticket when she doesn't know where the plane is going."

"If you're showing her that, I want to show her some of the good things." Tanya said after a moment. "I've seen history unfold and met amazing people that you read about in history books. I want to show her that side as well."

"Then do it." Christy gave Tanya a small smile. "I've only seen the darker sides of this life, and I've been defined by death for so very long, if you can give her something else, do it."

"Okay, okay I will." Tanya started to smile just a little. "I'll find my pictures and I'll share my stories." She seemed to become just a bit happier. "I was in Italy during the Renaissance. I met Susan B. Anthony and Elizabeth Cady Stanton during the Suffragette years."

"Those sound like interesting stories, but I don't know if she knows enough history, or even if I do, to fully understand what you tell us."

"You want me to play teacher." There was an interesting, sexual, undercurrent which Christy didn't dare comment on, because her immediate responses were dirty and inappropriate, especially knowing how Tanya felt.

"Irina, what kind of cake did you buy?" Christy asked as that blonde stepped into the house, a little grateful for the distraction.

"I got an ice cream cake, rather than get cake and then ice cream. It's all in one."

"And it looks delicious." Bella added as she stepped inside as well.

The next day they left in the afternoon for the drive back to Fairbanks. "Tanya's done so much in her lifetime." Bella said once they were a few miles away, and she sounded awed.

"Hey, I've done a lot too." Christy pretended to pout. "I killed a potential pope that would have set human rights back horribly, you want to hear that story? Or how about when I toppled a corrupt government?"

"Oh I'm sure you have stories." Bella smirked as she patted Christy's arm as if patronizing her.

"Cute, really cute." Christy sighed.

…..


	102. FD New Moon Part 31

Fairbanks, Alaska 

Christy parked the Jeep and stared at the building. She could see someone leaving with a hand over their mouth and their shoulders shaking. She could hear some sobs and she glanced over at Bella to see Bella had noticed as well. Even knowing how important this step was, Christy spoke. "Maybe we could start off slower and attend a few funerals to get you ready." Bella did look uncomfortably pale.

Bella took a deep breath and spoke. "You said you wanted me to see this, so I would always remember why I don't want to be a human drinker, why I should be careful. I need to remember. I can't ever let myself kill some innocent. If I ever HAVE to resort to human, I need to be selective like you are. I can't just let my hunger make me do something horrible."

"That doesn't mean we have to jump into the deep end of the pool if you're not ready." Christy offered, watching the nervous sweat on Bella's forehead at the idea of going into the morgue. "One thing I can tell you is they won't let us in to see the dead people. We're just going to see the people after they've identified the bodies. I'm used to seeing dead people, but I know better than to drag you into that just yet."

"Good, that's good." Bella muttered and Christy watched Bella open the Jeep door, seeming to get over some of the nervousness. "I can do this." It seemed like self talk and Christy just got out of the Jeep herself and locked it. It was a sunny and very cold day, but Christy only had to use her powers to cover her face, which she'd learned how to do, that and her other hand. She couldn't cover her whole body so she didn't glitter in the sun, but she could cover enough for Alaska if she had long sleeve shirts, and it wasn't even suspicious.

It didn't take a minute before Christy could hear that Bella was cold, and she made sure to hurry them toward the door. Fairbanks was horrible in the winter, especially for someone that thought Forks got cold.

"You can do this." She reassured Bella as they made their way to the doors. It was going to be a very hard afternoon and Christy straightened her shoulders and marched into the building. They'd camp out in the waiting area, it was as close as they could get to the viewing room and Christy spent two horrible hours whispering what was going on in the other room so she would know who was identified, what the relationship was, and Bella got to witness the pained and shocked faces as the people came out. There were four identifications that day, which was probably a pretty busy day. It was an accident that took out four people, so once one was identified they had a quick succession of pain following it.

"Let's go." Christy told her when she noticed someone who worked there was giving them odd looks for just sitting there, when it wasn't clear why they would be there. "This assignment is over." She let him overhear that. Hopefully someone would assume they were taking the Death and Loss class at the University, because it seems like that was what they were doing today.

Bella was very quiet on the drive back. She turned down the offer to go out to eat, saying she wasn't hungry. Christy pulled up to the house and into the garage in silence. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly as she turned off the car.

"We're doing this for me, it's good. I know I need to do this. I probably should do this a few more times. I don't want to forget." Bella told her and Christy was surprised that Bella was even considering doing that again. "Maybe some of the funerals you talked about." Bella went on to say. It became very obvious how determined Bella was to have control of her bloodlust and Christy gave her a small smile and a nod, understanding. It hurt, but it was the kind of pain Bella would be able to hold onto in the heat of a moment and she'd been right, Bella needed that.

"I think this is why Carlisle has such good control." Bella whispered. "He sees people dying and the families, and he sees them as they fight for their lives. He worked in the ER, it had to be like this."

"That might be it." Christy said, surprised she hadn't really considered that. "It would certainly help."

"Yes, it helps." Bella opened the car door, but she looked run down and exhausted, so Christy couldn't feel too good about their day.

"And a comedy on TV with a bag of popcorn might help now." Christy offered as she met Bella at the door to the house.

"After a shower." Bella offered, but her watery eyes concerned Christy. She pulled Bella into a hug once they were inside and warm. Bella clung to her and Christy could smell some tears escaping the human.

"If I ever ask for something that is too much, even if it's just too much for that day, say no Bella. I'm desensitized to an alarming level, I know that. I don't want to traumatize you." She whispered into Bella's hair.

"Did you have a hard time like this? When it was new?" Bella asked and Christy pulled out a chair at the dining table.

"I was in shock when I first started seeing dead people. It wasn't like this, it was extreme." Christy remembered the houses with suicide victims in them, she'd run across them as she was seeing if the people who had left had left any food. "I found them in their houses." She spoke a little flatly, "And then there was my mother, I had to bury her. And I was burying children, and other people that died. There was so much death Bella, so much that I couldn't process it normally." Bella moved to sit across from her at the table, so clearly she wanted more of an answer. Her eyes were watery, but they were also compassionate and Christy took a breath before speaking more quietly. "When I found the first body I was a little shocked, but part of my mind just said, 'I guess she didn't want to wait for it.' because we were all dying, we knew it. It's different here. I checked and that asteroid isn't out there." She paused and admitted something she'd thought about after she'd been chased away from the X-mansion for what she'd done in her home world. "Maybe that is why I even came up with the idea to turn the bastards that tried to rape Tracey into food. I was so desensitized by then, but still I cried and threw up when we did it. I didn't let me men see me do it, but I did."

"So you started out by killing monsters." Bella reached out and gently pet Christy's arm. Christy knew she'd have tears if she could, Bella's acceptance of this was so beautiful, so needed, it made something inside of her ache to have it.

"Yes, but I can't say everyone I killed that year was a monster Bella. Some of them just hung out with monsters, and I didn't feel I had any other choices." She couldn't let Bella think she hadn't killed innocents, she wasn't going to lie again and have it come back to her. She didn't want to have her or the Denali's turn their back on her and so she needed to be the one that said these things. "I had to torture a group of men once, it was horrible and I still can't remember everything about what I did, but I remember enough to know that it was a blessing that I lost some of that memory. That was the first time I had to hurt people, I'd kill them sure, but I killed quickly and as mercifully as I could, but I was stuck. I was about to be caught for feeding my people humans, and I did horrible things to try and cover that up because I knew they wouldn't eat what I brought if I didn't and they'd die. It turned out to only buy me a few weeks if that, I made their last minutes of life hell for next to nothing and it was that memory more than anything that disgusted the Xmen so much they decided to try and cage or kill me." Bella held her hand. "As a spy I've had to do things like that again, and I did it because I had little time and lives were at stake, but I never did get over that. I act like it doesn't bother me, but I really prefer fast kills." Christy shook her head. "But I shouldn't bother you with this now, my experience wasn't normal and you are reacting the way normal people do, you aren't in shock and this is what it's like when you aren't numbed by the end of the world."

"Never think you 'shouldn't bother me' with something Christy." Bella's tears fell from her eyes again. "It's horrible what you went through, but never feel like you can't tell me about it. I'm your girlfriend and I want to be there for you. I want to hear these things if you want to talk about them. Do you understand?"

"Okay." Christy sighed shakily. "I can do that, if you promise to tell me if I'm giving you new nightmares, because I don't want to do that."

"I'll take the nightmares so you don't have to carry this alone anymore."

"I love you." Christy whispered without even thinking about it and Bella got up to hug her, and pulled her up onto her feet.

"I think we could use some cuddle time, don't you? I know I'd feel better if you held me." Bella asked with a hint of insecurity, but Christy made sure to agree quickly. If Bella needed to be held, she wanted the human to ask.

The cuddling was sweet and tender, but after being faced with mortality like she was, it didn't surprise Christy when Bella sought out intimate touches and soft kissed turned into passionate ones. Their clothing didn't survive being taken off of them, but it seemed to make Bella even more frantic, hearing them rip, so Christy thought it was a small price to pay for the animalistic passion in her girlfriend.

After sending Bella's heart rate rocketing three times, Bella's heartbeat was finally slowing down. Christy smiled gently as she laid back on the bed and the human curled up against her. The feel of warm skin molding to her body was nice and the smell of the room was potent. "My god." Bella muttered quietly and Christy's smile grew at the words. "What do you do to me?"

"A lot apparently." Christy teased.

"Yes, you do." Bella started to caress Christy's chest, running her fingers gently along Christy's breastbone. "It's not fair, you don't have to breath."

Christy smirked. "Your warm breath feels better than you realize if you think that's a drawback."

"Does it now?" Bella's growing confidence in sex was actually fun to watch, Christy thought as her human lover crawled down her body to blow that warm air over her sex.

"Dammit, Bella. Teasing isn't fair or safe." Christy growled out as she did her best to brace her legs so they wouldn't move and hurt Bella. She had to really make sure to be careful when Bella tried to please her.

"Don't move." Bella said in a seductive voice before moving her lips to caress Christy's sex and Christy repeated those words in her mind constantly as Bella showed her how much she'd learned in just a couple months of making love. Once Bella was vampire, this was going to be explosive if it was this good now, Christy thought as she tipped over the edge. It almost hurt to try and not move in those moments, but what she thought was a minor shift in position would send Bella flying.

Being forced to hold herself so still was a little like self-imposed bondage, and Christy found she enjoyed that a little bit more than expected. When Bella moved up next to her again, Christy pulled her into her arms, and kissed her gently. "You are amazing." She whispered into Bella's ear.

"That is huge praise coming from my vampire." Christy could feel Bella's smile on her cheek, as Bella kissed it.

"And if he comes back, you'll still be my human?" Her voice was quiet, soft, and she could hear the hint of hope and doubt. She had tried to never ask this question, but in spite of what they did with their day it was going so well.

Bella shifted to lean on her arm and stared down at Christy, a hint of a frown on her lips. "I won't leave you for him Christy. He can beg and I won't do it. I thought you knew."

"You really fell apart when he left." Christy said slowly, explaining her thoughts.

"Yes, and you put me back together again." Bella kissed her. "You don't have to worry Christy, you're my vampire now."

"He will beg." Christy told her, and watched human eyes soften as Bella caressed hair out of Christy's face.

"He should beg, but that won't make a difference. Part of me will always love him, but I am with you." Bella smiled just a little.

"It won't be much longer and you'll have to tell him that." Christy felt the afterglow of sex fading fast at this conversation. "I can't imagine he'll last much longer, and it'll be torture sitting back and letting you deal with it."

"You'll do that?"

"He's your ex, I can't do it for you." Christy caressed Bella's hair. "But I'll want to, I'll try my best to let you deal with it."

"Thank you." It earned her a kiss. "See, that's why you're my vampire and he isn't. That right there. You let me deal with things if I should be the one to do it. You make me stronger, just by being with me. He always made me weaker." Bella's words did so much, it was the perfect reassurance and Christy smiled and held her human just a fraction tighter.

…

Forks, Washington

"So, Christy, how is college going for you?" Charlie asked awkwardly over the table and Christy did her best not to grimace at the fact she was the center of attention. She was having to eat and Bella was not being too helpful. She was amused. Christy was thinking of letting Bella hold her hair when she had to throw up later.

"I'm doing pretty well. I like my classes and I've found a Master's program I want to try and get into after I'm done with my BA in Creative Writing. I could write or teach with that, but honestly, the classes just look so fun I want them." She smiled at him and took the moment to not try and eat or hide her food if she was lucky enough for him to not be looking at her at the time. She had a lapful of napkin with food in it, and sadly several bites in her stomach. She'd have to hunt after this, definitely. Maybe she could skip the plane ride back and grab someone in Bellingham or Canada on her way home by foot.

"Doing pretty well." Bella chuckled. "Charlie, she's tested out of five classes and she's taking a super full load. She'll be a sophomore when we go back. When she says she wants the Master's program she means while I finish my Bachelors. She's on a superfast track I couldn't even dream of. She'll graduate in the middle of my Junior year if she keeps to her plan."

"Wow." His eyes widened and he turned to look at her. "What's the rush?"

"I started late." Christy lied. "I started a few years late, but I studied some things during that time and kind of did college stuff on my own so I can pump it out now. I'd like to get my degrees before my money runs out and then I could get a good job, one I like, while writing." She could see from his expression she was winning major points, which was good, she needed them. He was fully aware that they were living together now and hadn't been too friendly up until now, not rude, but just awkward and unhappy with the situation.

"What kind of job are you thinking of with that degree?" He asked, and this was now officially the longest conversation they'd ever had.

"Well, I'll write, but I could teach at a community college too. If I teach online, it won't even cut into my writing time much and I'll have a regular paycheck while I wait for things to sell. Online I could teach at several schools, they wouldn't even need to be nearby."

"Christy will make a great teacher." Bella smirked just a little.

"A teacher, like your mother, only for the big kids." He smiled as he apparently was teasing Bella just a little about that.

"Mom teaches little kids." Bella told her, but Christy had been told that before. She just nodded and smiled. Dinner overall went much better after that, but Christy was pulled into the conversation more and had to eat more.

As they made their way up to Bella's room, Christy sighed heavily. "I should make you hold my hair while I throw up. You were almost laughing at me."

"You have to throw up?" Bella's smile faded and she looked concerned.

"I don't have the ability to digest food anymore." Christy grimaced. "It'll be okay, just let me have the bathroom first? I feel like I ate a brick."

"Sure, sure, go before Charlie comes upstairs. We don't need him thinking you have a 'problem'." Bella gave her a kiss before pushing her toward the bathroom. "I'll cover you for breakfast somehow." Bella promised. Bella managed to deliver on that too, because the next morning, no one was watching her eat, so she could dump it all.

The day after Christmas they were lounging around when the phone rang. Christy paused the movie so Bella could answer the house phone. "Hello?" Bella asked and Christy froze as she heard her repeat that. Bella hung up and Christy smiled at her as she started to return to the living room, but the phone rang again.

"Look, crank calls are not funny." Bella said answering the phone again, but Christy's instincts proved to be good when a vampire voice spoke up.

"Bella, Edward has just decided to come back to Forks. He called and you were there and he wants to see you again. I saw it will take him a day to get there." Alice told Bella and Christy just turned the tv off completely. "If you don't want your father to know all about everything, which you shouldn't, you can't be in Forks for this. He won't take this well, and really he should hunt before finding you."

Christy growled a little at that line, seeing that he thought he was coming back to be reunited with Bella he shouldn't come hungry, but he was being stupid. Bella's heart started to beat faster.

"I can switch our tickets to tonight, or tomorrow morning instead of tomorrow afternoon." Christy offered softly, as she watched her girlfriend just freeze while on the phone.

"Tomorrow morning could work, if you're out of Forks by noon and you can't be in the airport between 10 and 11, or it'll be even worse." Alice told Bella, clearly responding to Christy's comment.

"Denali, we'll go to Denali." Bella finally spoke up. "We need our coven." She sounded a little shaky and Christy moved up behind her and pulled her back up against Christy for a hug. "Alice, how badly will he react? If he attacks Christy, she is going to defend herself. I won't have her hurt because of me again. I won't ask her to go so easy on him he has a chance to hurt her."

Christy took a shaky breath at Bella's comment, and could hear the sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone.

"I'll get someone to make sure he hunts first, that will help. I can't do it, I'll have to stay away until he calms a little, because the minute I'm in range he'll see I've been talking to you, he'll know what I know and at that point things will be hard to predict."

"When he comes, can you come too?" Christy asked. "If he feels alone in this, he might be more desperate."

"I think we might need everyone." Alice admitted.

"Okay." Bella whispered. "I can do this, I can." It was sad, the pain in her voice.

"I love you, I'll do everything I can to make this easier on you." Christy promised.

"So will I." Alice added after a long pause.

"Okay, we need to call Leah, she's in town too, and maybe Seth wants to visit for a bit."

"Ugh, I hate it when you have Leah around, I can't see anything." Alice grumbled.

"She's my coven as well, we'll have to make do." Bella said. "Thanks for the warning Alice."

"School starts again in February." Christy reminded them. "It might be a good idea to only stall this a few days, because if you don't want him chasing us home we need it resolved."

"Damn, there goes the hope he can't find us." Bella sighed. "Okay, give me a few days if you can, but let's do this." She told Alice. After that the call was over.

"I did not want to do this now," Bella gave a sad sounding and slightly hysterical laugh after hanging up. "Maybe after I was a vampire, but I don't think I wanted to do it then either."

"Well, after this is all out, Alice can visit you without having to worry about keeping this a secret. You'll like that." Christy offered a bright side and just got an odd look for her efforts.

"You will not let any Cullen hurt you because you think I want them to not get hurt. Not ANY Cullen." Bella sounded like she was scolding her. "If anyone takes your other arm I don't think I could handle it, even if you regrow them."


	103. FD new moon part 32

Christy and Bella left the airport without any wolves, as Leah and Seth decided to run it. There was time for them, and Christy had Leah's bag, as well as Seth's for his visit. It was a show of force, not that Christy was calling it that, but having the entire coven here was good. It showed how large they were to anyone stupid enough to think they could dictate what Bella did. Christy wasn't interfering directly, she wasn't going to, but an impressive display stopped some stupid people and she was hoping for that here.

It was a little bit of a surprise to see Kate standing by the car waiting for them as they exited the airport. "Tanya's rushing to get the heat hooked up in the guest house, in case you end up needing it. It was enough for a wolfy, but not a poor tender human." She explained while opening up the trunk. Christy made sure to make it look a little difficult to put the bags in there.

"Eleazar ran off to your house to close it up for the month." Kate told them as she drove them toward Denali from the airport.

"Can I ask him to pick up a few things?" Bella asked after a long stare out the window at the snow on the ground.

"Of course, but we'd need to call him soon, before he comes back." She smiled at Bella.

"He can take my Jeep if we need too much to carry." Christy offered.

"He has his car. Something about picking up groceries on the way back." Kate told them and Christy did her best not to grimace at the idea of a vampire hundreds of years old shopping for food. Hopefully he knew what he was doing.

As they worked on the list Bella balked when Christy said, "We'll need at least 7 pair of underwear each."

"I'm not having Eleazar looking at my underwear." Bella sounded stunned Christy had even suggested it and Kate chuckled.

"I assure you he's seen underwear before. Carmen has some lovely pairs of panties that had to have been for viewing pleasure." Kate grinned.

"Well, still, I don't want," Bella stammered and Christy resisted the urge to tease her girlfriend.

"Can we stop by a store and get some new underwear?" She asked.

"Sure, would that be okay Bella? Or I could assure you Eleazar won't sniff your underwear before he brings it to you." Kate was having a lot of fun being wicked, "Or maybe he'll sniff but he won't put them on."

"Store." Bella managed even as she blushed a painful looking red.

Once they parked Christy noticed it wasn't a JC Penney's or other department store they were in front of, they were at a lingerie store. "Have fun." Kate called out as they stepped out of the car, some amusement in her voice. "I'll call Eleazar with that list of things you needed from the house, and warn him not to touch your underwear. Take your time."

Bella's eyes widened once they were inside and could see it wasn't likely they'd find a package of Hanes in here. "Oh man."

Christy leaned into her girlfriend and whispered. "Nice." It was bribery, but Christy gave Bella a wicked smile. "Honey, I'll wear anything you want me to, either soon or after we get back to Fairbanks, if you buy matching sets."

Bella took a long minute to think about what Christy said and Christy enjoyed seeing understanding and some determination come across Bella's expression, the intrigue with the idea was also very nice and Christy hoped that she'd get to wear the new 'outfit' with Bella tonight. "Okay, let's do this."

Bella's smell was embarrassed, but also somewhat aroused as she looked around and made suggestions about what might look good on Christy. Apparently Bella liked Christy in black, because they ended up with some rather elaborate outfit that reminded Christy of the Hellfire club for herself. She was so going to talk Bella into some games after this mess was all over, Christy thought as she noticed how her 'innocent' human wasn't really that innocent anymore.

Christy hated to do it, but after shopping Christy had Kate take Bella home while she went out to hunt. She had planned to hunt before this mess and it was always better to not be hungry if she was going to be intimate with her girlfriend OR face a girlfriend's angry ex-boyfriend. She might be doing both very soon.

By the time she'd made it to Denali, Anchorage was missing three people, she couldn't possibly drink anymore blood, and her wallet was much healthier.

When she walked into the main house, Tanya was sitting on the couch and looked over at her. "I had to order a part for the heater, so Bella's staying here for now." She sighed. "Probably better anyhow that she's with us for this, no one can get her alone and explain how wicked you are, you evil vampire you for eating the slime of the world."

"You think I'll get that?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Normally they aren't too bad, but you have a human living with you and Alice's attitude took me by surprise on that one." Tanya and Christy heard the shifting of Bella in her bed, a heavy flopping over. "She's moving around a bit, I think she's having trouble sleeping."

"Can't blame her." Christy sighed and sat down on the couch for a moment. "And how are you doing? I'm sure the blame for Bella moving on will be spread to you in some way too."

Tanya smiled a little. "Oh, I'm sure Edward will find a way to accuse me of not calling to inform him what Bella was up to, but I can deal with that child's pouting." Tanya took her hand and held it, which Christy didn't pull away from. "They will see reason, eventually. You are a good person Christy and no one that spends any time with you can claim otherwise." Christy didn't bother pointing out that the people she had run to this world to avoid had known her as well. It was nice to hear that at least here, she had a better reputation. "So go, get your scent all over her. I know you're instincts are crying for it." She grinned at Christy and patted her leg as she dismissed her.

"You're back." Bella spoke up in the dark room.

"Yep." Christy smiled and moved to the bed. "So you can sleep now." She teased gently. She sat on the bed with a book in hand and had Bella cuddle up to her and finally fall asleep.

The next morning, Christy helped make breakfast for Bella and both of her wolves. Leah and Seth had come in just in time. "Dad says you're a tricky bastard." Leah smirked as she poured herself a glass of juice. "You never knew the Cullens but had us believing we were just extending the treaty to more of them, you got the better treaty and they know you want to use that loophole, and you 'stole' wolves, and yet no one wants to call you on it."

"I wish I could claim it was all according to plan." Christy leaned against the counter and watched her 'little coven' of breathing and eating people. "But some of that was just luck." And she thanked Annie for that, because these people knew what she was, or had a good idea so far and they all accepted her.

"Hey, can I have some of those eggs?" Seth asked Bella, who knew enough now to take all she wanted before handing it over. "You guys have a sweet house here." Seth called over to Tanya, who smirked at the boy.

"We have a sweet house, all of us. The guest house isn't completely done, but it's designed for you all, you have a room in it." Irina spoke up and walked up behind Leah to wrap her arms around her and look at Seth over his sister's shoulder. "You are both always welcome in the main house. We just aren't willing to tip toe around at night like Christy is, for long periods of time."

"Are we staying over there now?" Seth poured half the bowl of eggs onto his plate while he asked.

"If you want, but the heater isn't going above sixty right now. We ordered a part to try and get that fixed." Irina told them. "Should come soon."

"I think I'll deal with the chilly house." Leah muttered. "I can't imagine the yelling will stop at bedtime." She took the bowl from him and Christy could see the frown on Leah and Bella's face at that.

"Depends on when they arrive." Christy offered. "Even vampires get tired when they are arguing."

"I don't know about that. I've seen Tanya and Kate go at it for hours before." Irina offered with a smirk.

"Great, thanks, I could have used some hope." Christy muttered good naturedly.

"Abandon all hope." Kate called out as she came in the front door, clearly having heard the conversation on her way back from hunting. She had a teasing smile. "Alice says we have incoming. Edward freaked when he smelled that a vampire had been in Bella's house and he latched onto where Bella was going to school from Charlie. He's almost in Fairbanks."

Christy growled a little, thinking that he might be able to find the house from her scent or Bella's.

"Alice has the others with her and they are meeting him there, I think she's trying to keep him from going around town in a blind panic sniffing for either of you." Tanya spoke up as she came in. The two of them had been hunting. "They'll bring everyone here, probably just after lunchtime."

Christy rubbed Bella's shoulders as her human had tensed up. "It'll be okay. Just remember he's created his own misery and he can't blame you for it." She pulled Bella into a hug and held her there, hoping that Bella was ready. She'd been preparing Bella for this since the beginning, but their getting into a relationship made this confrontation so much bigger than it was originally going to be. In the beginning, before they became involved, Christy just wanted to help Bella learn to stand up for herself, so that Edward and the others wouldn't walk all over her again. Now Bella was going to be standing up for their entire coven, even if she didn't realize it yet. "This is an argument, not a battle. No casualties in this one." Christy tried to help Bella keep this in perspective.

There was a tension in the air as they tried to fill the time. The coven was congregating in the main room, and Bella was trying to read, but her pages weren't turning at the same pace they normally did. Christy was grateful that Eleazar had gone by the house the day before, because she had her textbook and she just started going through it, making notes in the margins and highlighting things she knew a teacher would consider good for tests. The class hadn't started, but it was something productive and she really couldn't get into the movie that Leah and Seth were watching. She was ready to start on the next chapter when her highlighter faded to a very pale yellow.

She was about to ask if they had highlighters in the house when Irina spoke softly to Leah, "You know I love you, but we need to crack a window. We're adjusting, but Carlisle and his crowd are going to be a bit stunned by the scent." Christy just managed not to smirk at the topic of conversation.

"I thought you didn't mind my scent." Leah gave the vampire a slight smirk that brought to mind bedroom activities.

"It's grown on me, but we know how other vampires react to it."

Seth spoke up louder, "Hey, Christy, do we stink?" He was clearly teasing.

"Actually, you don't." She answered. "You just smell like wild and wolf, it isn't stinky."

"How kind of you." Kate called out from her place at the dining table, where she was reading some magazine. "You stink kid." She wasn't being cruel in her tone. "You smell like dog, sometimes like wet dog. It could be worse, but it fills a room."

"I don't smell it." Bella finally joined the conversation and Christy gave her a small smile.

"You also don't smell the sickly sweet coming off all these vampires, so I'd say you have it good right now." Leah joked.

"I think Leah's found a great argument for being human." Christy teased. "Make sure to write that one down in the pros column for human." She smiled at Bella as she teased. She than asked anyone in the room. "My highlighter died. Anyone have another yellow one?"

"Sure, it's in the kitchen." Irina started, but Leah interrupted.

"Um, I took that to the guest house, I had the catalogs." Apparently that was supposed to be enough information to explain herself.

"Hey, I could show you the house, it's coming along." Leah stood up quickly, clearly wanting to walk, run or move. The sitting and waiting was getting to a few of them. Christy wanted to say yes, but she glanced at Bella.

"Go, I'm sure Alice will call before they arrive. You can take a quick trip for your precious highlighter." Bella smiled a little tensely, but Christy could see Bella meant it. If she insisted she stayed it would be hovering.

"Okay, won't be long." She smiled and stood up, giving Tanya a quick look so that the coven leader knew to keep an eye on Bella's nerves and distract her if needed. It was almost like the silent conversations she used to have with Mystique, the way Tanya just nodded that she understood.

They had to walk through the snow, and Christy took a moment to focus, because it wasn't that fun to walk in snow that was up to her knees and past her boots. She was getting wet, if not feeling cold. Keeping her left hand down on her left thigh, she envisioned snow shoes and with her next step with her left foot, she found herself not sinking into the snow. She chuckled, and Leah stopped blazing the trail and looked back at her. "What are you doing?"

"I've been training my powers a bit. I'm trying something new." Christy explained and worked harder to try and get a right snow shoe before her next step. "I've got it."

"You create snow shoes?" Leah sounded puzzled. "Odd power."

"I am, or was, a shapeshifter." Christy explained as she took a few more steps, no longer sinking into snow. "I could make clothes too, and that's what I've done. I don't have the full mass for much, but I can do this. I'm also up to being able to walk in the sun if I have to, same principle as making clothes."

"I wish I could make clothes. I have to carry it or end up naked." Leah let out a white cloud of breath. "So let's go. It's a nice place, not tiny at all."

The guest house was clearly along a path that they couldn't see anymore. Christy could tell because there were lamp posts along the trail that Leah was blazing. They made their way through some woods and to a cute house. "Four bedrooms, for all of us, not that you really need one, but it seemed fair." Leah explained as they made their way to the front door. The roof overhang made is so they could stomp the snow off of themselves before heading in.

"I've ordered some furniture, but nothing is coming yet. All we have are some beds, the basics." Leah explained as they walked past an empty main room. Christy got a nice tour of the place and ended up with her highlighter when they walked through a nice kitchen, nicer than the main house. "Unlike the vamps of Denali, we actually use a kitchen." Leah smirked. "This one is killer."

"It is nice." Christy agreed. They slipped outside again and started to follow the broken up snow back to the main house. She was happy to see how nice the place was, her wolf had been busy, as well as Tanya. It seemed those were the two most into this project. As they walked, Christy started to talk to her wolf. "I'm sorry you had to be called back from your trip early. If I didn't think we might need you I wouldn't have interrupted your family time."

"I know Christy." Leah spoke softly and they started walking slower. "I know you would never do that if you didn't feel it was important, and dad's really doing much better. You don't have to worry about that." Leah smiled. "And I have that ticket I was supposed to use to come back, I'll turn it into another trip after we deal with the evil ex. I understand how hard that is and I kind of want to be here for Bella if she needs it. You aren't really, well, you don't cry about an ex to the current flame Christy."

"Thank you." Christy was touched. "I am so glad that my little coven gets along so well. You watch each other's backs and that's what it's supposed to be like."

"You're a pretty good Alpha Christy." Leah smiled while just walking so Christy had to follow. "I'm doing my best to be the best left hand I can be. I'd say right hand, but you need a left one more."

"Really cute. I should show you what my 'left hand' can do." Christy joked back, glad to see her wolf was recovering from that mess. Leah's guilt had been pretty hard to see.

"Your girlfriend might object to that." Leah's smirk grew more wicked. "You walked into that one Christy." Her voice was soft, a little tender with her teasing. Christy knew her wolf respected her, and that she wasn't really hitting on her at all.

"Are things going okay with you and Irina? The species thing is not too much trouble?" Christy asked after bumping Leah off her path to where she had to work to not fall down.

"I didn't know love could be like this. I don't think anything about her bothers me." Leah smiled widely. It wasn't an expression Christy had ever seen on her before she shifted. "I know the whole smell thing is there, but not with her. She's just sweet, not sickly sweet."

"That's good." Christy paused as she heard a growl and turned to see a vampire running at her fast, really fast. "MOVE." Christy called out to Leah even as she found herself bracing for impact.


	104. FD new moon part 33

He hit her hard, that speed helping, and Christy smirked as she rolled back onto the snow and kicked him up into the air, sending him flying far and fast into the trees behind them. "Edward I assume." She asked as she turned to face him. She could see Leah had shifted and stood growling at the male vampire speeding back into view and glaring at her. "Leah, we didn't want this to turn into a fight. How about you call for the others." Christy could yell, but she wasn't sure she could yell and not summon a portal.

"Edward, you idiot!" A high pitched voice called out, and Alice was suddenly there. "Don't challenge her!"

"What have you done to Bella?!" He growled at her and Christy resisted the urge to tell him in graphic detail, she wasn't trying to goad him like she would people in real fights.

"Love her." She spoke softly and could see his shock and then his growing anger.

"She was meant to find a nice human man, marry, have kids. I sacrificed so much for that and you ruined it all!" Edward ran at her again, and Christy dodged easily to the left and then the right, avoiding his attempts to hit her, before she spun, her left hand out and yanked him off his feet and over her head, tossing him away again. The idiot just came at her again, so Christy used her leg to wipe him off his feet and grabbed both of his arms, pulling them back behind him tight, pushing his face and front into the snow. She used enough pressure that it was obvious she could take both arms off with little effort and growled at him.

"She makes her own decisions, and fighting me isn't going to change that." Christy said between gritted teeth as he struggled in her grip. "You can't read me, and that was your main way of fighting, I can tell. Stop before I have to hurt you. Despite what you think, I don't want to do that."

He gnashed his teeth toward her leg, helpless to get enough leverage to actually complete a bite. "Nice, are you going to stomp your feel like a three year old too?" She could see Alice standing helplessly to the side, watching this. She looked frightened and uncertain, which reminded Christy that Leah was here keeping Alice's visions away. She was also growling at the little vampire to keep her away, to keep things even in this 'fight'.

Running sounds made her turn to see a slower but larger vampire rushing toward Leah. "You touch my wolf and I don't care what Bella says, I'll remove your penis and burn it." She growled before tossing Edward through the air at Emmett, the crash between the two stopping him.

"Emmett, Emmett, stop!" Alice yelled and there were vampires coming from all directions toward them. Leah didn't have to howl, Alice managed to draw enough attention to them. "She'll do it, she will." Alice moved to protect Leah, putting herself in front of her, clearly afraid for Emmett if he didn't listen. "STOP fighting!" She called out as Edward started to run forward again.

He didn't get to her, because a blonde male with somewhat shaggy hair tackled him and gripped him hard. Edward seemed to collapse with exhaustion and Christy watched to see if Emmett was going to continue, but he was giving her wide and slightly frightened eyes, so he was not testing what she'd threatened him with.

"Carlisle." Tanya's voice was cold as she stepped forward. "I will not tolerate another attack on my covenmates."

"It won't happen again." Another male spoke up.

Christy looked around to see everyone else was tense. "Bella?"

"I left Seth and Carmen with her." Tanya told her and then glared at Edward again. "I really thought he'd be in three pieces by the time I got out here."

"He's just stupid, not a threat. I didn't want to over react." Christy explained and then dug her highlighter out of the snow where she'd dropped it before taking a step closer to the new coven visiting. "I'm Christy Taylor. Bella's got to be panicking, so we're going back in. If he can't calm down, you calm him and come later. We aren't letting him freak out with a human in the house, am I clear?"

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie, it was pretty obvious it was her, asked with threat in her eyes.

"She's Christy Taylor, a member of my coven." Tanya growled out. "We are a merged coven, and she's a leader in her own right." Apparently you don't talk to coven leaders like that, Christy thought. "She was attacked, and you almost attacked Leah. Leah is Irina's mate. If Christy didn't kill you for that Irina would have." She addressed Emmett. "And don't think she couldn't, Christy is the best fighter I've ever seen."

She answered and took a deep breath. "Sorry if I seemed rude. Are you under control Edward?" She asked him and he glared at her. "No, okay. You keep working on that and come in when you're ready." She was talking to him like he was six years old and she turned to leave with Leah, and some of the others that came running. Tanya stayed behind and she was pissed. Christy learned more about the protocol for meeting other covens on her way back to the house as Tanya lectured Edward about it than she had since she showed up in this world. Her etiquette lessons were full of reasons why Christy could have killed him and it would have been completely appropriate. Carlisle was apologizing left and right.

"Incoming." Christy warned Bella as she came in the door to see three sets of eyes watching her. "It might take a little while; Tanya's surprisingly good at lecturing misbehaving children."

Bella moved closer to her, eyes wide. "What happened?"

Before answering, Christy pulled Bella into a hug. She only let go when she could feel the cold coming off of her from the snow was making Bella shiver. "Alice and Tanya kept it from escalating and now Tanya's lecturing them about proper protocol when meeting another coven on their own grounds. I think Carlisle might lose his voice apologizing so much for his son."

Leah came in, a bathrobe on her body. "My clothes in the dryer?" She asked. "Lost mine in the yard."

"Yes, there are some more clothes in the dryer, I believe they are done." Carmen told her.

As Leah made her way across the room she spoke to Bella. "He came at us like an asshole, no plans to talk and Christy caught him. I would have ripped his arm off or something at least, but she didn't even hurt him a little."

Bella growled, "He attacked you?"

"Yeah, but he isn't very good at it at all. Like a lot of telepaths he's a little helpless without his powers and they don't work on us." Christy tried to make it sound as insignificant as she thought it was, but Bella still looked livid. She'd seen a few scars on the others from old battles. Leah slipped into the laundry room to get dressed and Christy could hear the others had come closer, but Tanya was still berating Edward in the yard, now explaining that while Christy had the right to kill him for his unprovoked attack, she actually had the skill to do so quite easily and he should thank whatever god he believes in that Christy was merciful. Bella looked about ready to march out there and join her, not realizing that the Cullens were not getting away with anything out there. "I'm fine honey."

"Love you." Christy mouthed to Bella, even as they heard the footsteps on the porch. Tanya opened the door, and led the others inside. It was a bit more subdued group of vampires that entered the house. Bella's body was tense and Christy ached to hold her, but she settled for briefly holding and squeezing Bella's hand. "You've got this and we've got your back." She spoke quietly, knowing everyone could hear her, but she needed to reassure her human.

It didn't escape Christy's attention that Bella had dressed in her more adult clothes and had put some make up on. She was using the skills of 'aging' Christy taught her to look a little older, a little different and to highlight that it had been almost a year and a half since the Cullen's saw her last. Christy approved of the tactic and was a bit proud of Bella for thinking of it herself.

"I guess I should introduce some of my coven, I've a coven of nine now." Tanya spoke calmly, ignoring the impatient way Edward stood or how his eyes didn't even look at her as he stared into the house. Bella stiffened next to her when he came into view and Christy glanced at her girlfriend.

"Bella!" Edward broke loose and he moved quickly into the room.

"Here we go." Kate muttered under her breath as Edward interrupted the introductions. Christy watched as Alice shared a glance with her, resigned looking.

"Hello Edward." Bella spoke up, and Christy noticed how Bella wasn't overly friendly, and her voice was cold. Edward glanced at Christy and glared, starting to move to the side in a classic separating move, trying to put himself between them. "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Christy." Bella spoke up, staring him in the eye. It was clearly a warning of sorts. "Maybe you missed that when you tried attacking her."

"Right, right, we should do introductions." Kate spoke up and Christy hoped the blonde wasn't about to cause trouble. "Christy here was the coven leader living in Forks when we got there." The other Cullens had a hint of apprehension on all their faces. "Strange vamp was,"

"Hunting with Bella?" Edward interrupted loudly, a growl in his voice. His power proved annoying and Christy let out a slow breath to keep herself from snapping at him. After a long glare she refused to acknowledge, he turned to glare at Alice, "How could you not see," he started to berate Alice.

"You mean she was supposed to know when to do what you asked and not check up on me to make sure I was safe and when to break that rule?" Bella snapped at him. "So it was okay that vampires were trying to kill me, but hunting a deer with a vampire that has 'perfect' control was wrong? Tell me, did you ever even think about the fact that you left a coven with a grudge behind to kill me?" Bella's eyes snapped over to Christy. "Christy, how many vampires did you and our coven have to kill to keep me safe after the Cullens abandoned me?"

"Twenty." She didn't elaborate right away, she didn't have to. The pained and shocked gasp from the Cullen's, even Alice was enough of a response. They hadn't given numbers out before. "The Newborn army was a bit larger than expected."

"Newborn army?" Jasper stared at Christy with a hint of shock filling the room, which showed his powers were working. The empath was leaking shock.

"Oh, we totally kicked their asses." Seth spoke up, and insinuating he'd actually been on the ground for that battle, which he hadn't been. "I'm Seth."

"Sorry Seth, Edward didn't let us introduce anyone." Christy took over her introductions, for her little coven. "This is Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah. They are part of our coven, they were with me when Leah imprinted on Irina." She gave a tense fake smile to Carlisle, the man she was addressing as per protocol, even if the others didn't understand it. "We merged covens after that and the rest is history."

"You're La Push wolves, aren't you?" Carlisle asked Leah politely.

Leah glanced over at Christy and Christy nodded, reassuring her she could talk. Leah didn't want to overstep and it was a wolf thing that Christy appreciated. "Yep, but I'm a member of this coven, not the pack."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you dear." Esme spoke up, there was no mistaking the matriarch of the Cullen clan. The woman was a hint nervous and kept looking between Tanya, Christy and Bella. "And Bella, we've missed you dear." Esme took a half step closer, obviously wanting to hug Bella, but Edward was in the way and still staring.

"Well it has been a long time." Bella spoke coldly and Esme flinched. "So much has happened."

"We're so sorry about the vampires Bella, we didn't know. We so would have stayed to kick newborn ass if we'd known." Emmett was huge and sheepish as he spoke up.

"Sorry." Bella's eyes were harsh and Christy could see the anger and the sadness. "If Christy wasn't there you wouldn't be seeing me again at all, you know that Emmett?"

"You were supposed to go on and have a normal human life. This wasn't supposed to happen, I wanted better for you." Edward spoke up, staring into Bella's eyes and Christy watched his pleading.

"And what I wanted for myself? Did that ever matter to you Edward?" Bella had tears on her cheeks now and it was painful not to touch her, comfort her. Christy couldn't make her do it all alone, Christy reached out and took Bella's hand.

Edward growled as he glared at the hand and then his cold and nearly black eyes glared into Christy's red ones. "Get away from her." He demanded. "You're a monster and she deserves better than you, better than us." He glared at her. "I can't read her." He sounded pissed and it wasn't clear who he was talking to.

"I'm a shield, like Bella." Christy offered an explanation that made Carlisle gasp. Christy ignored his demand to leave Bella's side and stared him down.

"Leave her alone Edward." Bella growled. "I decide who gets to be with me, I decide and I've decided."

"But I left you because I love you. I wanted what was best for you." Edward looked horrified. "I wanted you to grow old, have kids, have a normal life and instead you've decided to live in sin with a female monster." He made a mistake at that moment and reached out to grab Bella's arm, clearly planning to pull her away from Christy's side.

"Get your hands off of me." Bella managed a decent growl and he let go, surprised. "You've been gone longer than I even knew you, you have no right to come in here and dictate my life. I picked up the pieces, I moved on, and it isn't up to you if I 'did it right'."

"But you did it wrong, Bella." He snarled. "Human life, that's all I wanted for you and you threw yourself at the first vampire you saw. She's a human drinker! What were you thinking?"

Christy wasn't the only one growling at his words, but Bella stared him down. "Well, you never could tell what I was thinking, could you Edward. I'll tell you what I am thinking right now." It sounded like a threat, Bella's words. She wasn't backing down and quite a few of the Cullen's looked shocked at the confrontation happening. They hadn't seen Bella grow up, and so facing her now was a bit of a shock. Christy felt a wave of pride at her girl for staying strong. "You are an ass." A few Cullen's looked uncomfortable, but Christy noticed Emmett and Rosalie both smirked at the scene developing. "You have always been an ass and I didn't see it before. That human life you wanted for me, marriage and kids, I never wanted that. I didn't want it before I met you, I didn't want it when we were together and now, after having learned as much about it as is humanly possible without doing it myself, I still don't want it. You left me to have a life that I had no desire to have, so I found a life I wanted. Christy, unlike you, asks what I want. Christy came into my life when I was nearly suicidal because I lost what I had thought of as my family and I couldn't talk to anyone about it. She came in and helped pick up the pieces you'd broken and scattered around, and I grew to love her for it, for how she treated me, for who she is. That's what I think Edward."

No one was pretending not to be watching, and Christy watched Edward's body language carefully, to make sure he didn't lash out at her girlfriend. He looked hurt and angry, his body tensing as she watched him. "I left to protect you!"

"And twenty vampires came to kill me. Where was your protection then Edward?" Bella glared. "Christy and Leah got hurt protecting me from the monsters you left behind when you ran. I have no idea how many people in Seattle died because you ran and left Victoria there to hunt me, but it was far over the ones she made. She was going to draw the Volturi to us, to you. Christy saved you when she killed them, and she knew she was doing that." Bella was shooting with both barrels, and Christy watched the anger coming off of her with a little concern. They'd talked it over, Christy had helped pull Bella out of her depression, but the anger apparently never had a target before now.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that." Edward took a step closer and Christy focused on him more, as he pushed into Bella's space, but she didn't interrupt no matter how badly she wanted to, just to push him away. He gave her girlfriend a very tender look that grated on her nerves, and yet she did nothing. Bella needed and wanted to be the one to deal with this, so Christy only watched out for her physical safety and did her best to ignore his obvious attempts to 'dazzle' Bella. "I left because I love you and I wanted what was best for you. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"But it is like this." Bella spoke quieter, but still firmly. "This is what your leaving has done and I'm happy. I have a great coven that loves me, I have a girlfriend that is beyond anyone's imagination, she isn't perfect, no one is perfect. I learned that, but she is as close to perfect as anyone could come." Bella's words became slower, a steady beat of a hammer could almost be heard as she pounded them into him. "She treats me with respect and she cares what I want or think. She tells me things you never would, she trusts me to be a partner even though I'm 'merely human', and doesn't treat me like a child or a pet. So your dazzling doesn't work on me anymore, because you can't possible shine as brightly as Christy does. What we had was fun, but I've moved on to other 'distractions'." This was an ugly side of Bella Christy was seeing now, but she couldn't deny when she'd broken up with her first girlfriend that she hadn't wanted to lash out like this; that was an ugly breakup as well. Bella had suffered a lot because of this boy and his breakup speech had left scars that took so long to heal, so Christy felt no remorse for what he was going through now. Perhaps this was the only way to make him accept it was over, that the breakup he did sixteen months ago was staying in place.

He did the best thing he could do in this situation, Christy thought. He stormed out. He left the front door wide open as he ran and a lot of eyes were following his run through the snow, but Christy's eyes stayed on Bella, who had more tears on her face and her heart was pounding. "Honey?" She asked softly, ignoring that it brought eyes back to them.

"I did it." Bella's voice cracked. "God, that was hard." She pulled Christy into a hug and held her tight. "You aren't a 'distraction', I didn't mean that."

"I know." Christy hugged her.

"Bella?" Esme asked hesitantly and took a step closer. "We are so sorry." She sounded as sincere as anyone ever possibly could be.

"In spite of everything, it is nice to see you again Esme." Bella managed a weak smile. She looked over at Christy. "I have such a headache and I need to lie down." Christy interpreted that as Bella was barely holding it together and wanted to go cry. She didn't doubt the headache was real.

"Headache?" Carlisle took a step closer, looking concerned.

"Tension." Bella looked over the Cullens with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, but I need to go to my room."

"We'll be here later dear." Esme told her and Christy glanced around to see Leah giving her a meaningful look, before Leah's eyes moved to Bella. Christy just nodded, Leah had come for this after all. Those two left for upstairs and Christy felt a little lost but she sat down in the loveseat with a sigh and waited for things to right themselves and questions to be tossed around, because she knew that was going to happen.

"Where did he go?" Esme asked Alice, anxiety in her voice.

"Yeah, especially since normally when he runs, he runs here." Rosalie muttered with a lot less sympathy.

"Their meadow." Alice said with a grimace.


	105. Fd new moon part 34

"So, Christy," Carlisle spoke up and Christy looked over at him. He had an overly polite look on his face. "How did you meet Bella?" It was clearly an attempt at normalcy, which was needed as they could hear Christy's human starting to cry upstairs. A few of them cringed and Tanya patted Christy's knee as she sat down beside her, understanding how hard it was to try and ignore that, but Leah was right, Bella would put on a brave face for Christy and she needed to let these emotions out.

"When I walked into her store to get sunglasses, her heart started to hammer like a drum." Christy tried to resist the urge to point out it was because Bella knew what she was, but she just had to rub in their mistakes just a little more. "So I started talking to her, since it was obvious I didn't have to hide anything from her." She smiled a little, ignoring the widening eyes on Esme. "She's brave, I'll tell you that. She took one look at my eyes and almost demanded I not hunt in Forks, I had to explain to her that she shouldn't have admitted to knowing anything and I reassured her Forks was safe, but I decided to move in after that to keep an eye on her."

"Oh my god, is she an idiot?" Rosalie muttered angrily under her breath.

"She looked like she hadn't really slept well in months. She was pale and sluggish, she even blinked slowly. There was a hint of a slur to her words and she hadn't been drinking, and the darkness under her eyes rivaled ours." Christy turned a scolding look at the female. "It might have been a while since you've done it, but I can assure you lack of sleep causes all sorts of problems, including not thinking before talking." She shook her head and sighed, glancing at her own coven.

"Why did you decide to 'step in'?" Alice asked, clearly having wanted to ask that before.

"In spite of what you might think of me Alice, my diet isn't because I like the taste better. I kill the human predators to protect the innocent. If they tasted like deer I'd still do it." Christy was glad to see a hint of shame in Alice's face after her words. "I told Bella, if I ever can't find rapists, murderers or drug dealers, I'll eat deer. I just don't expect I'll have to pay up often. I've been at it for a little over a year and it's never been hard to find blood."

"Christy's a protector." Seth spoke up quietly but firmly. "She does what she does to protect those that can't protect themselves. It's why our tribe even made a treaty with her, because she does things like that for all the right reasons."

"Bella needed protecting." Christy didn't let the silence after Seth's words last long. "I knew she was in danger and I stayed to protect her and to help her heal." Christy let out a long breath. "It wasn't hard to empathize, and helping her gave me something to do. The endless nights were driving me crazy, and not having anyone to talk to didn't help."

"So you helped each other." Esme spoke softly, a nod of understanding and a hint of an approving smile on her lips.

"Exactly." Christy spoke softer, remembering their first Christmas and how Bella made time for her so she wouldn't be lonely.

"We need to thank you for stepping in and doing what we should have done." Carlisle spoke smoothly, a troubled frown on his lips. "It was a mistake to leave the way we did."

"Yes it was." Tanya spoke up flatly, still irritated with them over this.

"Bella said you and Leah were hurt?" Carlisle asked.

Christy shared a look with Tanya. "The wolves helped us with the newborns, but it was their first fight, they'd never done more than spar. We trained as hard as we could with the time we had, but Leah was grabbed by a newborn. The only reason I was able to get there in time to save her was that it was a sadistic bitch who wanted to kill Leah slowly, she could have squeezed quickly, but she was going slow and I managed to rip her head off. Leah had a few broken ribs and she had to be protected while we finished off the others."

"Show them your arm." Tanya spoke up and Christy turned sharply to stare at Tanya. "Show them." It was said more quietly, but it was clear Tanya really wanted them to see this.

Christy took a breath and looked at the Cullens sitting around the room, and the curiosity in a few eyes. She let out her breath and held out her left arm, rolling the sleeve up.

"I don't see any scars." Jasper spoke softly, even as Christy concentrated and her left arm disappeared, leaving the same jagged edges that had been left.

"Oh shit." Emmett stared at her arm in shock, a few of them did.

"After Christy lost her arm she continued to fight and kill, was it three? I think it was three more newborns, all one armed." Tanya told them, the warning in her voice clear. Christy reformed her arm and rolled the sleeve over it again.

"How did you make a new one?" Emmett asked.

"Part of my 'gift', I can reform lost parts." Christy glanced up toward the women upstairs, wondering if Leah heard any of this. "It was worth it. They had my wolf." She spoke softly, reassuring Leah if it was needed.

"I know you're the big Alpha, but technically that's my wolf." Irina gave her a small smile, and the atmosphere seemed to relax a little. "Still, I appreciate you saving MY wolf." There was a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Anytime." Christy returned the smile and then sat semi-patiently for another question. The Cullen's were quiet, a bit too quiet, for a little too long, before one of them spoke up.

"You're going to turn her, aren't you?" Rosalie asked, and there was a hint of sad resignation in her voice.

It was no secret to Christy that Rosalie would think of that as a horrible thing, even though she had Emmett she had other dreams she'd lost. "I probably will turn her." She spoke softly, and gave Rosalie a gentle smile even as she saw a hint of devastation on the blonde's face. "But then we've been talking about that for over a year. You have to understand, I want her turned, but I'm not making it easy for her. Alice says I'm showing her the darkest parts of us, and I guess I am. I want her to know what she'd have to give up, and what life would be like before she makes up her mind. We've done things that make Tanya cringe when I tell her about it. If after everything Bella still wants to be a vampire, I don't think even you could doubt she knows what she's getting into."

"What have you done?" Carlisle asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"You mean other than taking Bella out hunting?" Kate chuckled and several wide eyes turned to her. "Yeah, I know, I didn't believe her at first, but she did it."

"We hunted a deer." Christy explained before anyone started to think she'd taken Bella into the city with her, that was the last lesson and they didn't need to know about that one. "I had Bella learn more about the wildlife in the area, figure out what was endangered and she picked out my kill."

"And watched you do it." Irina shook her head. "Apparently your list of skills doesn't include neat eater."

"Hey, deer squirm different than humans do." Christy grinned a little. "No piss drinkers were around to warn me about that."

"You went out with Bella to kill a deer?" Carlisle seemed stunned, stunned enough to miss the teasing insult she often tossed at the other vampires in her coven. Christy chose to misinterpret why.

"It was touch and go for a little while, she came very close to throwing up, but she held it together." Christy was actually amused at the stunned faces she could see. "I killed as slowly as I could and still catch it, so she didn't miss much. Human eyes need a slower hunt to see it. Turns out when you do that you can 'slip' and they bleed all over you."

"I know." Tanya was grinning wickedly. "Who would have thought our only human drinker is the one with control like that?"

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked, his voice breathy in shock.

"Experience." Christy paused as she tried to think of how to explain this. It was the basis of her training with Bella. "As far as I can figure it's because of my background. I had a rough time of my human years, death was so ordinary people didn't blink anymore to hear more graves needed to be dug. I buried at least fifty children myself, dug their graves and put them in the ground. I put whole families in the ground. We always left a few open holes in case we were the ones to die next."

"The Black Death?" Carlisle asked and Christy gave a humorless smile.

"Oh she's much younger than that Carlisle, and that happened well before your time." Tanya told him.

"No, our death was actually a pretty yellow and red." She said, thinking of the asteroid that streaked across the sky, but then she focused on confused looking vampires. "I guess I should explain more about who and what I am." She'd shared some of her story with her coven, far more of it with Bella and now she was going to share some of it with the Cullens.

She'd explained her powers to travel realities and she'd briefly explained how her world died and the fast death of civilization there. She very briefly touched on her life with the xmen, but left out what she did for the most part and definitely left out her own dark past with people she didn't know or really trust yet. Still, edited to nearly nothing, once she stopped talking a few eyes went to Tanya.

"She's not lying." Was all Tanya said.

"You poor thing." Esme's voice cracked. "To live through so much."

"The thing is I lived through it." She spoke firmly before the pity could grow. "What didn't kill me made me stronger, and I'm very strong now." She could see her words made Esme rein in her tendency to mother. "I've been given another chance and I'm going to make something of this one. I'm going to see the world with Bella, not as a mission, but for the beauty of it. My powers let me not sparkle, so we'll see the sunniest places while she's still human. We're taking a good sized vacation this summer, basically every summer while we're in school. We'll see history unfold, and I'll admit I'll probably try and influence it a bit." She smiled a little at that, knowing she'd have a hard time resisting a little meddling if it was to make things better here. She already had changed so much on the small scale of a few covens and a Pack.

"And after school?" Rosalie spoke slowly, it was clear what she was asking.

"Yes, after school is the timeline she's set. If she's staying one age she decided 23 or 24 would be best. Based on her research she knows it is likely that the definition of adult might change and make her a 'child' again but she's comfortable with that age and I'm very good with makeup if we need to pretend she's even twice that."

"She's researched that?" Alice asked, her jaw hanging a little.

Christy smiled. "I make her research everything. No regrets, we're aiming for no regrets. Can't do that without really thinking it through."

"What about kids?"

"We researched that too." Christy's smile faded. "Some women never want that Rosalie, and Bella has been consistent in her life with her opinion, but still I've had her talking to new parents, watching children, talking to the elderly about their kids. She's got a good handle on what she thinks, and we can always pick people to care about. I have a coven, they are my responsibility and even though they aren't kids, other than Seth, they are mine. We will share that."

"Having a coven does help." Esme spoke softly, giving Rosalie a slightly measuring look. "Looking after you all, even though you are not children, helps fill that hole."

"So what, am I supposed to adopt Alice?" Rosalie grumbled.

"Too bad you guys weren't around for the newborn battle. We found one that got adopted out." Kate added not too helpfully. "Little girl too, what was she thirteen. It was nearly illegal to turn her, I could tell that much. She just made the legal cut."

"They made her fight?" Rosalie growled and Christy smiled just a little.

"No, poor girl froze on the battlefield. It was why she was the last one standing." Christy started to wonder if Rosalie was going to start considering turning someone now, it was a huge change for her if she did. "Peter and Charlotte took her in. She's on my diet as well."

"I could live with that diet." Rosalie muttered under her breath. There was some scandal on a few Cullen faces, but Emmett seemed more resigned and sat quietly for this, with his hand reaching out to hold Rosalie's.

"It's a little harder than you think." Christy spoke more seriously. "Killing the slime, easy, feels right, but I have to walk away from the victims. I can't risk helping them, drawing attention to myself." It hurt to think Leah looked up to see the man who was about to rape her gone, but she had to make her way to safety on her own. Leah was just one of the women she did that too. "And I've been late." Her eyes stared into haunted ones. "I really hate being late."

"But when you're not late, you help so much." Seth's voice cracked and Christy moved to stand up and move to him. He was taking deep breaths, trying not to let this conversation make him cry. It seemed like perhaps no one had talked to him about the attack that happened to his sister, because this looked like a fresh, barely scabbed over emotion.

"Seth." She kneeled in front of him. He was large for his age, as a wolf he would be, but he was still tender and young. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." He squeaked out and took another deep purposeful breath.

"You don't need to be." Christy told him and gave him a hug, holding him. Yes the scent probably bothered him, but he let her do it.

"Can I go, have I done enough?" He asked, pleadingly.

"I've got this one." Irina spoke up from behind her.

"My entire little coven." She muttered as Irina helped spare Seth some embarrassment by leading him away to talk. They went outside, away from the house, for real privacy.

"Him?" Rosalie asked with a look of horror on her face.

"Leah, almost." Christy admitted very quietly, sitting in the chair he'd just been in. "She was human then and one of the women I managed to save, but it was very close. Wolves are very close by definition, and she's his sister." She looked into Rosalie's eyes. "I didn't know her then, and she is one of those women I had to just walk away from."

"But you've been there ever since." Leah spoke up from upstairs somewhere. Bella's sound of confusion showed that she didn't know what they were talking about down here.

Christy stood and faced the Cullens. "I'm leaving our relationship with you all up to Bella, she's the one you hurt. I will tell you this though, you will respect her and her opinions. You will not act like she is not capable in any way, because it took her so long to heal from vampires treating her like she didn't have a brain. I spent months just forcing her to make little decisions, because HE never let her. When I showed up she assumed the vampire would be in charge of her life again. It was hard to watch how he'd destroyed her independence and if anyone does that to her again they will not keep all of their parts." She leaned forward a little. "I can do it with one hand tied behind my back." Her eyes were not friendly in that moment. No one challenged her as she went upstairs to Bella. Leah needed to go to Seth and they'd done a lot of the friend sharing already, it was time for the girlfriend.

"She is really intense." Emmett spoke up as Christy was about to knock on Bella's bedroom door.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Kate sounded smug. "She'll do what she said she would if you don't treat Bella like an equal. She's serious about protecting her coven. It was very apparent when we showed up in Forks to meet her only to find Christy had torn Laurent into six pieces, and that was her idea of 'holding him for us', it was just so he wouldn't get away. Six pieces."

"Bella?" Christy knocked and then slowly opened the door. Bella's eyes were bloodshot, she had tear tracks on her face. "Honey?"

"Are they still here?" Bella asked, her voice rough. Christy stepped further in and nodded that Leah could leave. Leah hugged her on her way out.

"Yes, they seem to want to stay to talk to you, but you don't have to do that tonight if you don't want to." Christy moved to sit on the bed once she closed the door. Bella moved closer, so she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bella spoke into her chest and they sat there on the bed, just holding each other until Bella started to droop a little, clearly exhausted from the stress of the day.

When Bella woke up and went to deal with the Cullens, Christy just walked through the room, giving them a meaningful stare that had Alice flinching just a little, before heading for the office door across the main room. "I'm going to see if my online class is active yet."

"Yes, you go to the University of Alaska, don't you?" Carlisle asked politely.

"We both do." Christy gave him a small smile, before giving Bella a glimpse. "You need me just call. I'll be working on my class for a few hours." She'd chosen to work in the office to be close. It was very likely she wasn't going to be able to get into anything. She might just sit in their playing solitaire on the computer. She didn't need to be this close, but Bella would feel she was nearby and that was good.

Christy wanted to give Bella privacy with this, but she also wanted to make sure she was being respected, so she found herself listening in only some of the time. Bella was forgiving them, but not so much as to cave to Alice's suggestion they could enroll in Bella's school to spend time with her. No, Bella was not offering up Fairbanks to them. For a moment Christy thought she'd have to get up and go out there as Alice started to badger, but the sound of Christy standing up stopped that immediately.

"Alice, do you see him?" Bella asked and Christy stopped moving her mouse to listen to this.

"He's in Forks for now, but he's going to be back. He's going through so many plans to try and talk to you again, to explain himself."

"I wish he'd just stay away. I don't want him ruining what I have now." Bella sighed.

"He needs closure Bella. You were the only girl he ever noticed, and losing you," Alice started softly.

"He tossed me away a long time ago. He didn't just lose me and he denied me any closure. I got mine earlier today and it's over. He really is a lousy boyfriend."

"I'm sorry. I thought seeing so many couples that he'd learn how to be better." Esme spoke up. "You two did seem happy together, it wasn't all bad was it?"

"I was happy, but now, looking back, I can't imagine how. None of my vampires talk to me the dismissive way he did. I don't know why," Bella sounded lost and Christy paused, wondering if she should go out there or not. "I know you are his family, and you made it clear that I'm not family. I'm sorry, because I really liked you all, but if I have to pick between you and him, and my coven and my girlfriend, it isn't a contest you can win."

"You don't need to do that." Alice spoke up quickly. "I don't need it to be a package deal. You're my best friend and I'm not losing you because he can't let go. I think you picked the scariest vampire you could find, but I don't doubt she'd do anything for you. I can accept it, it's odd and I'll need to get used to it, but Bella, I'm not losing you again." It sounded like the problems with Alice were over, and Christy liked the idea that Bella's friend wouldn't be pushing for Edward anymore.

"You got the better deal Bella." Rosalie finally spoke up, she hadn't been saying anything. "You got a hell of a girlfriend and I'd lose any respect for you that you gained with your 'Edward you are an ass' speech if you took him back now. He is an ass, you were going to beg to be changed to be with an ass forever and I was never going to be okay with that."

"Rosalie, he's your brother!" Esme scolded.

"Yes, but Rose is right, he is a craptastic boyfriend. I tried to show him the moves, but he was too high and mighty to listen to experience." Emmett spoke up and it made Christy smirk to hear him. "Not to mention you have to talk Christy into fighting with me." He sounded like an eager child.

"How much would it bother you to lose arms, if she gave them back?" Bella asked so casually. "Because she does that. She took Peter Whitlock's arm right off because he startled me. He lost in seconds, no challenge for her at all."

"She got Peter?" Another male voice spoke and Christy grinned wider, even alone in the office as she listened in to this.

"He was bragging like he'd be teaching her to fight. He never did that one again." Bella chuckled. "You don't get it, she was a superhero in her last world. She says she was a spy, but she toppled governments and took down army bases single handedly, and that was all before she had vampire speed and strength. She fought people who could fly, read minds, pick up cars. She knows so many martial arts styles I can't remember them all. I get them all mixed up together." Christy could hear the pride in Bella's voice and she knew she'd blush if she could.

"So you're safe as can be, aren't you?" Emmett muttered.

"Even so, she's teaching me self defense. She says she'd prefer to kill people that 'attempted to hurt me', rather than people who hurt me."

"You, self defense? You can't even walk up stairs without falling?" Emmett sounded shocked and Christy started to frown at the insult.

"Well, rather than just make fun of me for that, Christy asked me to try Tai Chi so I'd get better balance." Bella sounded just a bit colder, accusing.

"And that works?" Carlisle asked. "I should have thought of that. You were hurting yourself far too often."

"I do it most mornings now, we used to do it outside, but in Alaska, we use the main room of whatever house we're in. Even the garage is too cold."

Christy refocused on solitaire, as things seemed to be going well in the main room.


	106. FD new moon part 35

Christy put her luggage in the back of the jeep and stood there looking around at the house from outside. After a few days with them all living in the main house, Seth headed home and the part for the heater came in. Bella, Christy, Leah, and Irina ended up living in the guest house, even though it was missing a lot of furniture. They spent their days in the main house, but it gave them a little more privacy and Irina and Christy got closer as they hung out and watched some TV or talked about the fact they were both dating people who slept for a third of the day. It was kind of nice to have company during the nights, and they did tend to stay in the guest house for a lot of the night, Irina for some quiet and Christy because she wanted someone awake in the house while Bella slept. Edward was still out there and she had no idea what his plans were, but she didn't want to be surprised by them

Once she had all of her things in the jeep and the things Bella had left in the guest house, she drove the jeep up to the main house. Bella was in there eating breakfast and they had left a few things in there. They were waiting until after lunch to head out for Fairbanks. She brought a book in with her and her school bag, so she could get a little work done while they waited to take off. Most of the vampires congregated in the main room, so she took a chair in the corner to read in, giving Bella time to talk with Tanya and Leah in peace. They'd have the entire drive home to chat and Christy liked that her coven was getting closer.

"Come on, it's been weeks, just one." Emmett whined at her when he came into the room and Christy gritted her teeth and did her best to ignore him. He'd been pestering her to spar with him since the day after he got there. He didn't take it seriously, it was a game to him. That kind of attitude grated on Christy because she'd seen it before, in people who rushed out to 'have fun' in a battle and ended up getting killed or getting others killed. They didn't think about consequences of actions, it was all glory to them. "I'm gonna keep asking until you do it." He told her and Christy turned to glare at him.

"I don't hold back much in a sparring session, unless I'm training someone." She shook her head. "You aren't ready for me. Practice with Jasper for a while, if you take it seriously maybe in a couple of years you can ask again."

"I don't want to wait. You're just reading, come outside."

Christy looked passed him to see Rosalie watching this with a slight frown on her face. "It's not a game Emmett, I fight to keep my people alive, it isn't a fun way to kill time." She looked back at him. "Have you ever had to fight for your life, or the lives of people depending on you? Have you ever gone into one knowing that someone you love will get hurt if you don't win?"

"It's just sparring." He was annoying to a degree Christy found herself tempted to slap down.

"Do you even practice weekly? I train three times a week, alone if no one is there, but all the time so I'm ready if I'm needed."

"Daily." He said but Tanya shook her head at his answer and Christy crossed her arms in front of her. "Video games, I practice strategy."

It was ridiculous, this vampire was eager for a fight all the time like he was playing a real live video game. He was not ready for her at all. "Okay, you want this that badly I'll do it." She stared at him and let him do an inappropriate happy dance. "But it's both you and Rose or nothing. I'm going to teach you why fighting is serious business."

"What?" His smile faded quickly and his expression became much more serious.

"You heard me; your mouth just put Rose in the ring with me. It's appropriate, if you'd picked a fight with me outside when you came here she would have jumped in, so we're putting her in right away." Christy looked over at a resigned and slightly frightened looking blonde. "I won't kill either of you, no fire allowed." She gave him a grim smile. "I will rip limbs and heads off though. You have to in a fight, you go for the fast take down or you lose. That's why Leah's alive today and that newborn isn't, she didn't get it. It was a game to her. I don't waste time in a fight, I know there could always be others coming and I need to free myself up for the next one."

"I just want it to be you and I." He spoke with a hint of a whisper, none of his energetic babbling there.

"Oh, well I could spar with Rose first." Christy offered, "That way you see why you are fighting, you could try and get her arms from me."

"Oh my god. No, no," Emmett looked horrified and Christy didn't let her expression change as he stared at her in shock. He was falling for it and that was good, she might not actually have to teach him this one the hard way.

She leaned in toward him and spoke quietly. "You have to fight like you mean it Emmett, and you have to train like you mean it. Your coven really was just days away from being hunted down by the Volturi for what you did with Bella. You broke the law. You came very close to having a big glorious battle. Were you ready? To protect yourself and Rose, to protect the others? Or were you ready to play video games? You come back to me when you think you want to truly be ready and I'll help you, but I'm not sparring with you Emmett. You are not ready."

He left, and Christy moved to sit down in the chair, but Rosalie stepped up to her first. "Thank you for not doing it. He doesn't always think."

Christy resisted the urge to go into detail about why Emmett was more dangerous than their enemies the way he acted about fighting and just patted Rosalie's shoulder. "You're welcome."

"Would you really have fought us both?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"How else would I make him take it seriously? I take his arm, it's one thing, I take yours and he'd wake up."

"I'm really glad you talked him out of that." Rosalie shuddered just a little and walked away. Christy sat down with her textbook and started to make notes for her final class paper and ignored the way the others Cullens were staring at her. She did let herself grin a little after a moment and could hear how that made them relax, a few people let out a breath of air. It was kind of funny how scary they seemed to think she was, but she wasn't above using it.

"Good one." Jasper spoke softly and she glanced up to see him smiling just a little as well.

"I thought so." She winked at him and refocused on her work.

"That was a joke?" Alice asked in shock.

"Also true, but I wouldn't have really hurt Rosalie, just made him think I would." Christy explained herself and watched a mystified look cross Alice's face. "What I said was true though, he's going to get someone killed with his attitude if he isn't reined in. If I thought for a moment he was seriously ready to learn, I would have tried to teach him, but I don't start something like that with actual fighting. There is a whole mental aspect that needs to be there."

"You saw a lot of action haven't you?" Jasper asked solemnly.

"Too much, way too much." She told him and sighed.

"Christy, have you seen my laptop?" Bella asked. She was in the middle of packing to head home.

"Didn't you leave it in Tanya's office?" She called back. "Oh, don't forget the power cord." She called out as she heard Bella heading for the office.

"You two have been living together for a while now." Jasper asked.

"Why, because I know she'll forget the power cord?" Christy smiled as she listened to her human struggling to unplug the cord from the wall.

"No, it's just, you really have no problem with that?"

"My only problem is being quiet when she sleeps. It's when I do most of my homework, I read, I've been learning how to draw, anything quiet I can do. Sometimes I'll watch tv or some movies. I'll do the housework that isn't noisy, and she does the vacuuming and other things like that. Dividing up the household tasks was a new experience with me picking the midnight cleaning route."

"You could get it all done in no time."

"But she doesn't want to be a pet, and pets just eat, give affection and take up space. She wants to be my partner."

Once they'd left the house the drive back to Fairbanks was a little quiet for a while. "Alice wants to visit for spring break." Bella spoke softly, and glanced over at her.

"And what do you want?" Christy asked her.

"I think I might like for her to visit." Bella sighed and stared out the window. "Do you think I'm forgiving too easily?"

"Honestly, Alice is putting in a lot of effort. I wasn't sure about her at first, but she's gotten a lot better about how she asks you for things. I think she's trying and if you want to forgive her it would make sense to have her over. Problem is that little vampire seems to be a bit afraid of me."

"Like you weren't playing up the big and bad vampire while they were there?" Bella smirked. "I didn't think it was possible to scare an entire coven with one vampire."

"Why dear, I have no idea what you are talking about." Christy smirked and kept her eyes on the road. Bella's small chuckle was all the answer she got.

"I'll call her tomorrow and work out the details." Bella told her after a little longer.

….

It was the second weekend of the semester and Christy had a good deal of homework to get done, but she had other pressing things that had to come first. "I think I might head to Juneau or if that doesn't pan out I'll push on toward Sitka." Christy said, while lacing up her boots.

"So you're sticking to Alaska." Tanya said, while handing Christy her other boot. "No rush, we are going to have a movie marathon this weekend. Every movie I picked is about some part of history I was there for, the last thousand years."

"I get to pick too though." Leah interrupted. "I don't want dry historical crap."

"I have good movies." Tanya growled a little and it was clearly just posturing. Leah sighed heavily. "But I'm sure we have time for something you want."

"So, historical and sci fi then?" Christy teased gently, but then spoke more seriously. "Thank you for coming. I wish I could stay myself, you three have fun." Tanya had done this a few times, keeping Bella company when Christy expected to be gone a day or two. Leah was here because she could be and Irina was out hunting herself.

"For a movie marathon, we need movie snacks." Leah said from the kitchen when she looked over the cupboards.

Christy tossed her car keys to her wolf and gave Bella a gentle kiss, before pulling back and looking at Leah. "Go shopping then, you'll eat the majority of it anyway." Bella didn't snack much anymore, and her body was showing it, she was tone and lean, stronger. As a human she had to work to have a figure like the others in her coven, but she was doing it.

"Cute." But Leah sat down. "I might need a break after the first movie," She explained. "And I just got here."

"Suit yourself." Christy left and made her way south. She was running through woods or empty streets. She wasn't even near her destination when she ran across a scent that demanded she investigate, fear and blood.

Finding the child abuser was sickening, especially when she saw the little boy was beaten unconscious and his mother was half dead. Christy had been running passed their house when the smell and the small whimper caught her attention. She broke in, broke a neck and broke a rule. She needed someone to call for help to the house, they couldn't call themselves and didn't have time so Christy used the phone and pretended to be the little boy, dazed and lost and begging for help. Once she'd said enough she dropped the phone and left. They'd hopefully assume he was so hurt he didn't remember doing that.

Christy moved into the woods and listened for a little while, to see if someone would come and she heard the sirens before she started to move. "I guess I don't have to miss movie night after all." She tried to look on the bright side, but the sight in the house bothered her. Still she turned around and raced back home; she probably only missed one movie. It was the shortest hunting trip in her life here, even when she hunted in Fairbanks.

She was two blocks from the house when she smelled a scent that concerned her. Edward had come this way not that long ago. Christy picked up speed and raced forward, not liking that she was follow his scent right up to her house. "No." She muttered when she saw her backdoor opened, smashed and she ran up listening hard for any hint what was going on inside.

"Oh shit." She heard after the sound of a door opening, Leah sounded shocked. "Tanya, what, are you okay? Where is Bella?" Those words had Christy's heart sinking but she sped into the house herself and found out why Leah had sounded shocked.

Tanya was holding her leg to her body tightly, and the rip through her jeans made it clear it had been taken clear off. The livingroom furniture was in pieces and a plate with a salad was upturned on the floor. "He took her, yelling about her not losing her soul and he just took her. I tried to fight, but he countered every move I made with his damned 'gift'." Tanya told them quickly, staring at Christy. "Just left, run. He means to hide her away so no vampires can ever find her again."

"Get something to keep her warm and follow me." She told Leah, knowing Tanya could heal on her own, she didn't like it but she could and they needed to save Bella.

Christy found the path on the edge of the backyard and started to run. He was the fastest Cullen but if he was trying to keep Bella alive he wouldn't be running too fast and Christy could catch up with him. Her expression was grim and determined as she raced into the woods. He was not walking away from this one, no, she was going to make him pay and if he hurt Bella in any way he would spend the rest of his existence regretting it.

"You hurt Tanya, you hurt her. You're becoming the monster you always said you were, not Christy, you. No, let me go! I don't want to leave her, dammit, listen to me Edward, listen!" Bella was yelling and Christy moved to make sure she was coming up fast from downwind. As she came close enough to see them she barely managed to not growl, seeing Bella being restrained and carried, as he ran. Christy kept herself downwind and did her best not to make noise that he'd hear over Bella's yelling. She needed to get Bella to safety.

Another vampire appeared in Edward's path and Christy watched as Alice growled and blocked his path. "Put her down, you idiot! I can't believe I didn't see you doing this, but you are not taking Bella away to be what, a prisoner? You aren't saving her Edward."

"But I'm saving her soul, and when she's away from that monster she'll start to become the Bella she used to be. She'll remember she loves me." Edward set Bella down by a tree and Christy didn't hesitate. Alice, surprised Edward by going to Bella, rather than trying to stop him, but with his attention in front he didn't see the vampire about to tackle him to the ground.

There was no mercy in her left after his attack, and Christy ripped his head off quickly, growling as she did it. He never even knew she was there. She tossed it angrily into the woods, far from his body and barely could stop herself from reaching down and completely dismantling him, but Bella screamed. "Oh god." In turning to see her, it was obvious that the idiot hadn't even considered what this cold would do to her. Bella was somewhat blue, shaking, and scared looking.

"Are you okay?" Christy moved to her side quickly.

"Oh god, he was going to lock me up in some cabin forever, so I couldn't be turned. Forever alone with just him as my jailer." Bella started to cry. "He ripped Tanya's leg right off so she couldn't follow. She tried to save me, but he beat her."

"Tanya is okay, she's okay." Christy held her tight and shared a look with Alice.

"Please don't kill him, it would devastate Esme and Carlisle." Alice pleaded, looking at his body with fear. Edward without his head was a bit of a gruesome sight for family, Christy was sure, but she didn't care at the moment. When she looked down she saw Bella's socks, but no shoes. He'd taken her out into the Alaskan wilderness with no shoes on.

"Oh god," Christy pulled Bella into her arms and held her up out of the snow. "I'm killing him, I have to, he can't ever do this to her again." She told Alice firmly and swung Bella to show Alice her socks. "Never again." Christy felt like crying at that moment, knowing how much pain Bella was probably in or would be when the feeling came back. She didn't have any body heat to give her lover.

A loud bark announced that help had arrived and Christy held Bella bridal style and took a few steps toward where Leah broke through the treeline. Boots hung around her neck, laces tied to make it possible and a blanked covered her back. She moved oddly not to dislodge those things. To violently chattering teeth Alice helped put Bella's shoes on so that Christy didn't have to set her down and the small vampires face was grim as she did it.

"Can you carry her? You're warm, and I think it might help." Christy asked Leah. She'd meant she wanted to know if there was a way to hold Bella on her back, but Leah shifted right then, leaving herself bare to the elements and held her arms out wordlessly.

"This way, I can do it this way." Leah said and Christy put Bella in her arms. Bella was having trouble even trying to talk now, and then wrapped the blanket around them both so that Leah could hold it on as well. Leah pulled Bella very close and started back through the snow. Even a wolf would be cold in this, but she kept a determined look on her face and continued on. Christy felt so touched by that, but she had work to do so she turned to Alice.

"Find his head and meet us at that house." She was cold to her, and Alice had come to try and stop Edward, but she'd pleaded for his life as well and Christy rarely wanted someone dead more than she wanted him at this moment. She grabbed his body carelessly and moved to follow Leah and Bella back home.

The only reason his body made it inside was that Christy wanted to make sure the little vampire that would follow didn't steal it. Christy tossed him in the empty wine cellar, letting his limbs flop around in a very undignified pose and slammed it shut hard enough to crack the door. She then did her best to reset the backdoor to keep the cold out, but it would need to be fixed soon if they wanted to keep it warm inside, warm enough.

"We can get the fire roaring in her bedroom." Christy told Leah, "Can you lay with her, share your heat?"

"I know, I saw the movies too, to fight frostbite you use bodyheat." Leah sighed. "I've got this." Bella was sleeping, Christy hoped, because she was so cold.

Tanya was limping around when Christy came back down after starting the fire. The Denali leader looked pissed, as she struggled with the door Christy set. "Once I heal up enough I'll go get a new door. We can't let this sit this way."

"I'm killing him." Christy growled.

"You need to let Bella be part of the decision, you always say she's part of the big decisions." Tanya pointed out and Christy growled a little deeper to hear those words.

"He would have killed her in his effort to 'protect her' and still thought it was better that way." Christy pointed out and her body shook a little. Tanya took three limping steps forward and pulled her into a hug. "I almost lost her today." Christy's voice cracked.

"But you didn't. You saved her, you saved her again." Tanya whispered into her ear. "I tried, I really tried Christy, but you saved her. I was so scared that I failed you both so badly, but you fixed it." Christy squeezed Tanya to her a little tighter, but then they heard the front door open slowly. They both turned to see Alice take a few hesitant steps inside, Edward's head in her hand, before she closed it.

"You can put THAT by the fireplace in the living room." Christy growled.

"Christy! You know you can't do that." Tanya scolded her very gently. "Not without talking to Bella first."

Christy bared her teeth at the idea that Bella might chose to let him go, but she just jerked her head to still put it by the fireplace. Alice looked scared, and that might be why she did what she was told. "Can you get Tanya something to eat and get a new door for this?" She pointed out the door that wasn't serving its purpose.

"I've got it." Alice nodded and took the keys from the living room floor where Leah must have dropped them before heading out.

"I didn't want her hear when we're distracted, she might take his body and I'm still hoping to kill him." Christy explained.

"What is she doing here?" Tanya asked as the Jeep started up and started to pull out of the driveway.

"She came to stop Edward." Christy acknowledge Alice's attempt.

Bella's teeth started chattering again and they could hear it. Christy grimaced and then stared at the head she'd ripped off. "I will not allow him to get away with this and be able to try again, regardless of what Bella says. I can't. I can't risk that."

"We still want to keep some relationship with the Cullens." Tanya pointed out, "But let me think about this. I might have a way to deal with this. We have every right to kill him, but if Bella won't allow that we might have other options."

"Did you want to go up to her?" Christy asked when a particularly violent shudder went through Bella's body as she started to thaw could be heard.

"I can't make the stairs." Tanya whispered and Christy ever so carefully picked her up, making sure not to hurt the leg that was trying to reattach itself.

"I've got you." She whispered and ignored that Tanya leaned in and rested her head against Christy's neck, or the few shudders that went through her body as Christy helped her upstairs and into a chair by the side of the fire. Having Bella ripped from them hurt them all, Christy could tell. She went back down to grab the head and tossed it into Bella's closet, so that no one could prevent them from making Edward pay, before she sat down in the other chair near the fireplace and they waited for Bella to recover.

They could hear the sound of wood cracking as Alice tossed the old back door away and put in the new one. They heard her leave and come back and Christy carried Tanya back downstairs and out the new backdoor for a meal, before three vampires went up to Bella's bedroom for a silent vigil as they waited for Bella to recover. Leah had fallen asleep in the bed, holding Bella, but her body heat still was doing wonders.

….


	107. FD new moon part 36

"How is the leg?" Christy asked after a long silence, where she'd been holding her hands closer to the fire to try and get them human warm. She was going to need to touch Bella soon and she wanted warm hands for the job. Tanya blinked and looked over at her, clearly being pulled out of her thoughts.

"Still weak, but getting better." Tanya answered just as quietly. Her eyes traveled over to Alice, who was sitting very quietly in the corner of the room looking somewhat sick with what had happened, and very quiet. "He ripped it off so I couldn't follow." Christy noticed Alice flinch at that. "I've sheltered that asshole so many times in my coven when he needed space from his own and he ripped my leg off while stealing a human under my care, my human covenmate." She was pissed.

"What happened?" Christy asked quietly, glancing over at Bella. She could hear Bella was doing a bit better, her skin was a healthier color too.

"I was out hunting, and by the time I saw him make a decision I didn't have phone reception." Alice spoke up to answer some of that question, there as a hint of pleading for them to believe her in that voice that explained why she rushed to answer. "I would have called, really, but I couldn't and it looked like he was just going to visit and try and convince her to go back to Forks and leave you all." Alice's eyes took a brief glance towards the closet doors that had his head behind them. "He heard Tanya talking with Bella about being turned and suddenly his plans changed. I came as fast as I could and I'd been hunting nearby. If I hadn't been hunting I wouldn't have been close enough to do anything."

"I know it isn't your fault." Christy told Alice gently, but then her voice hardened. "Of course it was a last minute decision, because he was so stupid about it. If he'd gotten away he would have killed her in the cold. He was running with her here, we never do that. Alice, he attacked Tanya, kidnapped MY human and she would have died if I hadn't found him quickly." Christy took a careful breath as her voice tightened. "If he'd had her longer she'd be losing body parts at the very least."

Tanya made a small sound of agreement, before speaking up, "He did all of this because I was talking about things we could do when she's turned. I was talking about her being a vampire and he broke through the door and attacked me. I knew he was unhappy with being a vampire, but that kind of response makes me think he will not let it go. As long as she's human, he's a danger to her."

"He believes we lose our souls when we are turned." Alice admitted quietly, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked at her hands rather than the others in the room. "He's religious enough to think her soul is more valuable than her life, especially if she isn't with him anymore." Alice's words were driving nails into Edward's coffin, Christy thought, but she could see how sick Alice was looking at having said that about him. Christy's respect for Alice was a lot higher after that, because Alice was putting Bella's safety before Edward's in that moment, saying something like that to Christy.

"My power is to absorb the energy given off from the body when it lets the soul free, and I use it to do the other things I can do. I 'eat' the energy that holds us to the world, and I know for a fact vampires give that energy off too. You have a soul Alice, just so you know. We all have one." Christy glared at the closet and didn't go into details about how Edward was not being given a slap on the wrist and sent on his way this time. No, that idiot was going to pay for this.

Alice flinched. "I know you want to kill him, but can you stop planning it please." She asked with a small voice. "I see every plan and it's so," Alice's words trialed off.

"Sorry Alice." Tanya spoke up before Christy could and Christy glanced at the blonde to see she wasn't the only one that had been running scenarios through her head.

Christy stood up and moved to the foot of the bed, glancing at the two women sleeping and Leah blinked sleepily and looked up at her. "I'm going to pull up the sheets from down here to see her feet. Are your feet okay?"

"I'm fine, I healed up quickly." Leah told her quietly and Christy tugged the blankets and sheets out from under the mattress so she could gently flip them up to expose Bella's feet. She kneeled down to see two pair of feet and gently took one of Bella's into her hand and felt them. She looked at the toes and gently touched them, looking for evidence of frostbite.

"What are you looking for?" Alice asked.

"I'm checking to see if she has frostbite and we have to take her to the ER so she doesn't lose any toes." Christy explained herself. "She could have lost toes out there, the idiot didn't even think that she wasn't fully dressed."

"Is she okay?" Alice asked hesitantly. "With Leah here, I can't see anything. I'm blind and I can't see if she'll get better or not." And Christy was sure that it was why Alice was so nervous today, she had no way to know how this mess was going to end. "If she left I might see something."

"We need her to keep Bella warm, more than a vision right now." Christy told Alice and then moved to pet Leah's feet, and moved to check them as well. Leah tugged on one foot for a startled moment, trying to pull away but she stopped that and held still. "I'm so glad your hot wolf blood protects you." She told Leah gently while tucking the blanket in carefully again.

"I'm glad my 'wolf blood' can help." Leah told her with a sleepy smile. Bella had managed to sleep through it all, but it seemed like a natural sleep. Christy was starting to feel she could stop worrying, that the worst consequences might have been avoided.

Once the others heard that, Tanya hesitantly checked her leg to see if it would hold her. She took a few steps and let out a breath. "I won't be running tonight, but I can walk." She told them, and then looked at Christy. "I need to call the others and let them know what happened here."

"Not the Cullens, not yet." Christy spoke up and could see Alice squirm in her seat at that. "We all need to talk before we talk to them."

"I wasn't suggesting we call them yet." Tanya gave Christy a gentle pat on the shoulder as she stood in front of her. "No, I want our coven to know trouble is on the way."

"Why aren't you calling Carlisle?" Alice asked and they both turned to look at her. "He should know what Edward did."

"Oh, we'll call him once we know where we stand on this." Tanya explained. "By rights, we could just kill him, just like when Laurent was the one to attack Bella she had the right to kill him and not let us come to see her about it first." Christy managed to not show a grim smile at Tanya's comparing both attacks like that. It said a lot about how Tanya expected to deal with this issue and Edward had lost his 'family' status with them all if Christy was right about this. "We would appreciate it if you did not call for us until we have time to discuss how to deal with this." Tanya's voice was firm, in control, and very much a leader as she said that.

"As long as you tell them before you do something irreversible." Alice slumped in her seat as she said that, clearly unhappy, but she had to know there wasn't a defense she could launch for Edward now.

"Oh, I think that's very reasonable." Tanya said in a cold voice that had Alice shuddering a little, perhaps with a vision that hit her of what Tanya was thinking. Tanya shook her head no when Christy went to ask what the plan was. "Soon, but we need to hear from Bella first. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll go with your plan." Christy should have been irritated, but she just nodded and focused her attention back on her sleeping coven members. Tanya had a good plan, that was clear in how upset it made Alice. Christy was going to trust her with this for now and argue for more if it wasn't enough later.

It took just one more hour before Bella woke up slowly. Alice had wandered downstairs and something was playing on the TV. Tanya had called the others and filled them in on what had happened, and they had all been ready to come right over, but Tanya asked them to wait, that after this that many vampires might overwhelm Bella. It was so considerate and Christy felt a pang of appreciation for that.

The crackle for the fire and the other warm body in the bed had Bella's eyes going wide rather quickly and Christy chuckled as Bella tensed up. "Leah's keeping you warm." She explained and watched Bella start to relax. Leah had moved to spoon Bella in her sleep, so Bella couldn't see the body against her but she could probably feel they weren't wearing much. Leah had both of them down to just underwear and bras in that bed after all. "How are you feeling?" Christy asked and squatted down in front of Bella's side of the bed.

Bella seemed to be taking inventory of her body. "Warm, good." Christy let out a relieved breath at the words. "Where is he?"

"I didn't burn him, if that's what you're asking." Christy growled. "We have to talk about what to do, but I didn't put his head back on either. If he said even one word to me I couldn't guarantee I could wait to talk to you before burning him."

Bella grimaced, but she didn't object to what Christy had done. After another moment of silence she just moved on to another question. "Is Tanya okay? Her leg, it was awful." Bella shuddered and in her sleep Leah just pulled her closer when she did that.

"She's still healing. She can walk now, and was able to take the stairs slowly, but she isn't running home tonight, that's for sure." Christy reached out and caressed Bella's hair, and she couldn't help but inspect her ears to see they were the right color, but she did it quietly and just the one she could see. "She was terrified that we'd never see you again, so was I."

"He was planning to make sure you never did." Bella's voice started to shake. Leah woke up and when she looked over at Christy, she slowly pulled back away from Bella, so Christy could pull Bella into a hug. "I can't believe he did that to me, he was going to lock me up like I was fucking Rapunzel and watch me slowly die of old age."

"Actually, the way he took you, you wouldn't have survived the night. He took you into the wilderness without any of your things, coat, gloves, shoes, he took you without shoes. I was worried you'd lose toes tonight, but I got to you in time." Christy admitted and watched the healthy flush of Bella's face drain to white, too close to what she'd looked like at the worst of the cold. "I'm so sorry baby." Bella started to sob and Christy felt helpless as all she could do was rub her back gently and hold her.

"You two need time." Leah whispered and got out of bed and left for her own room, and a change of clothes.

"He'd really rather I was dead than a vampire and he wouldn't listen. I couldn't stop him." Bella's words were hard to make out in her crying. "He hurt Tanya to get to me and he wouldn't stop, I screamed for him to stop and he wouldn't stop." Growling could be heard in the hall and from downstairs at Bella's words. Christy had to work hard to control her own anger and just be there for Bella now, but she felt a new wave of hate for Edward rolling over her. Christy had no sense of time as she held Bella while she cried, but it felt far longer than the longest night she'd ever had in this world. It felt like Bella's pain was pouring out forever before she slowly started to pull herself together.

"We can't wait, he'll just do it again. You have to turn me." Bella's words broke Christy's heart. "I don't want to ever be taken again, I don't want to lose you and I couldn't stop him. I tried and I couldn't stop him."

"No, you wanted 23, not 19. You wanted college and I will not let that piece of shit take that from you." Christy growled just a little. "I can make sure he's never a problem again."

"What?" Bella stared into Christy's eyes. "But Esme," She stammered.

"She wouldn't want you killed to 'save your soul'." Christy tried. "That's what he was doing, whether he was too stupid to know what he'd done would make it was right away or his plan for over years, that was what he was doing."

"I can't." Bella's voice cracked. "We can't,"

Tanya chose that moment to come in, when Christy was busy wishing her human had some degree of cold blooded vengeance in her, because she wasn't practical enough to see this was the best solution. "He will remain a threat to you if we don't do something." She said and Christy moved to the side when she saw Bella's expression at seeing Tanya walking. Her human held out a hand and pulled Tanya into a firm hug. "And he is no longer family to the Denali's. Not after what he's done. He will never set foot in our homes again."

"You can't do that for me." Bella protested lightly.

"He attacked both of us Bella. I should kill him just for what he did to me alone, but taking you, that's the crime I want him to pay for." Tanya explained and Christy moved to sit at the foot of the bed as Tanya prepared her proposal, it was clear with her experience that she was framing it to get Bella to accept. Christy was willing to see what Tanya had cooked up without saying anything about how it was being framed, she just hoped it was enough, because if Tanya talked Bella into something and it wasn't 'enough' then Christy was going to have a hell of a time increasing his punishment. "He betrayed me and my family, and spit our hospitality in our faces. We killed Laurent for this, we didn't know you, so we killed him for the betrayal. I've taken Edward into my house so many times when he needed to get away. He repaid that by attacking me and stealing a member of my coven, and the human I was protecting. To not kill him is unthinkable to most covens who might hear about his crimes, though they wouldn't understand you being human, even if they knew that I believe they would kill him. They'd kill him for touching a human they'd claimed in any way."

"James." Bella whispered.

"Yes, the Cullens killed him, as was their right." Tanya nodded.

"But then Victoria came after us." Bella pointed out and Christy almost smiled at the idea the Cullens would decide to attack them. They would never try and if they did they'd never get far.

"Because she didn't agree a crime had been committed and she was his mate. Edward has no mate in that coven and if we explained what he did and planned to do, the Cullen's would agree a crime was committed." Tanya spoke and Christy watched the pain and confusion cross Bella's face. "He could never hurt you again if we killed him, but if you can't agree to that we can disable his ability to go after you while you are human and revisit his punishment when you are able to defend yourself from him."

"What do you want to do?" Bella asked and Christy watched as the door opened and Alice slipped in, looking solemn and hesitant. "Alice?"

"Bella, I've 'seen' Tanya's plan and I think you should consider it. It will stop him long enough that he no longer can do anything to you." Alice looked away and through pain gritted teeth she spoke. "His stupidity will kill you if he just walks away. He won't listen, he honestly believes your 'soul' is more important than your life. He will just escalate while you're human and you deserve your human years, your plans. You deserve them." Alice took a shaky breath. "You don't have to worry about my coven coming after yours. Half of my coven will never forgive him for what he's just done and we will all know that if he's left alive then mercy was shown. Rosalie won't forgive this, neither will Emmett. I can't forgive this." Alice moved closer and Bella reached out to take her hand, squeezing it gently.

As Tanya explained the plan Christy fought the urge to say it wasn't enough. It would do the job, which was usually all she wanted out of a situation and she forced herself to ignore the desire for vengeance and look at whether it would destroy the threat and it would. Bella got incredibly pale as it was explained to her, but she gave a brief, small, nod of consent when she realized that the three vampires in her room all agreed it was a workable plan. Bella worked out a chance for him to redeem himself in the future, she left a loophole that Christy hoped he never managed to use. Christy left Alice with her lover as she and Tanya went to start to take care of it.

There was a lot of work that happened over that Friday night as they enacted the sentence, and they left with a very slowly healing Edward in the back of the Jeep to drive to the Cullen's house with Alice, Tanya, and Christy. Alice assured them he wasn't going to come to before they explained everything and got there, so he wasn't going to cause a scene on the road. The Cullens were going to act as his jailers, it was the 'Denali coven' effort to keep their relationship with the others in the Cullen coven, handing him over like this. Leah stayed with Bella at the house. Irina came to keep both of them company as well.

Halfway to the new Cullen house in a small town in British Columbia, Christy pulled out her cell phone. "Cullen residence, we do everything but windows!" Emmett said with a chuckle and Christy could hear Esme scolding him in the background for how he answered the phones. It sounded like they were doing some cleaning at the house. Hopefully they were ready for this mess that was coming.

"You need to round up your coven, because we are demanding retribution for actions taken against us." Christy said formally, as she was learning was the way of older covens. It wasn't so far off from what she would have chosen to say herself if this had all been her idea.

"Christy? Oh shit, what did he do?" Emmett picked up who was at fault quickly and he sounded a bit panicked that Christy was mad. Her being the one to call had been a decision they made. "Christy wants retribution!" He yelled out in the house and the other end of the phone went quiet for a moment and then Christy could hear fast movement as people whipped open doors and came running.

"Christy?" Carlisle's voice was on the phone, clearly he took it from Emmett.

"Edward has gone too far and we can't look the other way this time. I let him get away with attacking me and I didn't hurt him last time, but this will not be forgiven."

"Put it on speaker." Rosalie's voice demanded of her coven leader. "Oh god, what did he do now?" She asked.

"Rose." Carlisle scolded her.

"Your golden boy has Christy pissed at us. I'd like to know if I'm going to die and why!" Rose yelled at him.

Christy hit mute for a second on her phone. "Wow, I had no idea they were that scared of me." She muttered to Tanya and heard Alice let out a long breath of air behind them. "If this weren't so sad it would be funny." She let go of the button and could tell by the odd sound of the phone they had the speaker on at the Cullen house.

"What has he done and what do you want?" He asked and Alice's phone started to ring as someone was probably frantically trying to get her involved.

Alice didn't answer it, she just spoke up. "Edward was colossally stupid and I'm escorting him back to our house with Christy." Was all she said.

"Edward, what did you do?" Carlisle growled.

"He is still reattaching his head." Christy said and a woman gasped. "He can't hear or respond yet."

"Was that really necessary?" Carlisle asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Oh yes it was." Christy said firmly. "He attacked our Fairbanks home, attacked Tanya and ripped her leg off, and then took Bella out of the house without any cold weather gear and ran, RAN for miles with her before he was caught. He planned to abduct her and make her live out the rest of her life in a remote cabin, never seeing us again. He didn't plan on how to keep a human alive in the subzero temperatures, didn't have a car, didn't let her put on shoes and she was freezing when I got there. If he'd gotten away she would have died before they found any cabin."

"Oh my god." Esme sounded stunned.

"I have checked and we're lucky she doesn't have frostbite. If she'd lost a single toe I don't think that I would have been able to stop myself from killing him immediately, as was it was very close." Christy wasn't sure she could have stopped if it wasn't for Tanya.

Finally, Tanya spoke up. "It was an act of war Carlisle. I want you to know that, because even though we are letting our current relationship with your family color our response, that is what he's done. If he had done this to any other coven they would massacre the lot of you."

"Tanya, you know we'd never condone what he's done. I am so sorry." Carlisle spoke brokenly. "We value our friendship so much, I can't imagine why he did something like this."

"You let him hold dangerous self hating beliefs and didn't correct it." Christy explained coldly. "No soul, so what was he going to do when he realized that Bella was planning to become one of us? He truly believes she's better off dead. You let that continue and now he almost killed her to 'save her soul'. If he hates what he is that much, I really would have preferred he end himself, not her." And there was a chance that he might end himself, but Christy wasn't warning anyone about that. He'd been suicidal in the books and she wouldn't mind if he returned to that. If he went to the Volturi now, with Bella already choosing to be a vampire and him showing that was why he attacked, Christy was pretty sure everyone but him would be safe.

"I told you, I told you Carlisle." Esme whispered in pain. Clearly she'd been upset about Edward's beliefs before.

"She screamed for him to stop hurting Tanya. She screamed for him to let her go as he kidnapped her." Christy stabbed them with her words. "Bella screamed and I'll see him in hell before he ever makes her scream again." She looked over at Tanya and wanted one more thing clear. "Tanya fought for me, I was out hunting. She was hurt on purpose so she couldn't follow; he did that to her on purpose as a calculated move, and as a coward he wasn't there to face me himself. I'll make him pay for that as well. Tanya has been nothing but wonderful to us and to think he hurt her pisses me off to no end." Tanya reached out and took Christy's free hand, squeezing it gently and then just holding it for a little while. Christy knew it was a hint to Tanya's feelings, but she didn't care at the moment to worry about it.

"Yes, Tanya has been wonderful to us as well." Carlisle said, his voice rough with emotions. "I will make sure he understands what a huge mess he's made."

"Yes, you will. You will have lots of time to make sure he learns what he should have learned in the past hundred years." Christy felt the evil smirk on her lips and could see Alice glance toward the back of the Jeep where he was laying. "We have taken our retribution out on him, and your retribution will be to care for him and fix his fucking mind."

"We will, we will work with him." Carlisle agreed quickly.

"I don't think it will be an issue, but if he comes near Bella again, or badgers her, I will come back and destroy him completely." Christy told them. "And if you were negligent in keeping him under control I will spread the wealth all over you."

"He's the fastest of us, how are we going to keep him away from Bella if he's gone crazy?" Rosalie asked, "Why punish us when he's the idiot. Can't you just take it out on him, we can't control him."

"Rose, that's your brother, we have to try." Esme pleaded.

"I've taken measures to make it easier." Christy admitted slowly. "Harder in some ways, but easier to not break my demands at least."

"No, we took those measures Christy." Tanya spoke up. "We are in agreement on his punishment and if Bella were not as soft hearted as she is, we would have been in agreement for killing him outright. Don't mistake this second chance for anything that would happen again if he so much as upset us."

"Is Bella okay?" Rosalie asked before anyone could ask what she'd done to Edward to make things easier.

"She had mild hypothermia, but luckily Leah was there and could help her warm up. She begged me to turn her right away so she couldn't be stolen again. I think she's a bit afraid to be human now, because he made her so helpless. We chose this punishment rather than turn her early or have her live in fear. Still, I worry that she'll still live in fear until she is turned. He's pretty much guaranteed she won't pick staying human now, not when she's so powerless as one." Christy spoke more gently to Rosalie and she was glad to hear the gasp and sympathy from her. Anything she said to them would get back to the telepath she was delivering once he woke up, and he could use some of this information. "I expect a return to her nightmares for a while."

"Of course." Rosalie whispered.

"She will overcome this, she's already overcome so much of what he's done, and we will help her." Christy said and noticed they were getting off the main road so they were coming in to the Cullen house. She hadn't been here before, they'd just moved to Canada recently to be closer to Bella and this was the first visit between covens.

They stopped in front of a large house and Christy stepped out and closed the door behind her. Alice was a little slower to face her family with this, and Christy gave her a small reassuring smile, that she hid again as she moved to the back of the Jeep.

"We are so sorry." Carlisle spoke up, the others having all followed him outside. "He will not do this again."

Christy opened up the back of the jeep and pulled on the red shirt they'd placed on him. His head was looking mostly healed. "He will need to be fed soon." She said and turned to look at them. "We removed all risk to my coven, and once Bella is a vampire we are willing to discuss returning his legs."

Esme screamed on seeing him, as Christy rolled him out and onto the ground. His body bounced a little as he fell and rolled to a stop. "He shouldn't be able to escape you again."

"Why did you take his arms and legs? This is barbaric!" Carlisle looked horrified.

"I didn't want him to run away from you, and I could have taken just his feet, but he cut Tanya off at the knee, so I did that." Christy pointed to the two stumps. "He grabbed Bella and dragged her outside where she would have died of frostbite or hypothermia. He took her just wearing socks, so if she lived she would have lost both feet so I took both legs."

"And the arms?" Rosalie asked hesitantly with something resembling horrified curiosity.

Tanya spoke up, "After we'd removed his legs Christy tried to see how fast, how dangerous, she could be if she didn't use her legs and just dragged them around and we determined he could still attack Bella if he snuck out. If Bella was caught alone, she'd be at risk and there was a way to 'walk' on hands that didn't take Christy long to discover. We left him one, it's just under him at the moment."

"Did you burn them? Will you burn them?" Carlisle asked, in a whisper as he moved closer to stare at his son laying in the back of the jeep.

"I hid them and since I made Leah come with me but blindfolded her, only I can find them. Alice can't." She could see he was caught between guilt, anger and shock. "Alice pled for his life rather well, but,"

"But he really would have killed Bella Friday and he won't stop trying to get her if we got him whole, and even if we tried really hard, we couldn't promise he'd never escape. I had to agree to this or either Bella or Edward were going to die." Alice finished and she looked shaken.

"Once Bella stops having nightmares and isn't filled with fear, and if he seems to be remorseful we might consider sending you an arm, but those legs are staying off until she's vampire and if he's still an issue after that you won't get them then."

"I wanted a baby. I'm not taking care of that asshole. I wasn't thrilled being turned, but I would never actually hurt or kill Bella because she wants this. It's her choice and she's getting to make it. That asshole tried to take her choice." Rosalie muttered and turned her glare to Carlisle. "Alice saved your wonderboy. Have fun."

They left Alice at home and it looked like she was convincing the Cullens that this really was the best deal they could expect, given the situation. Alice didn't volunteer that she'd probably been exactly what they needed to talk Bella into this, that her approval of the plan made it so, or that she hinted that if anyone carried him around he might be able to read the minds of a wolf that hid the limbs, but if Leah didn't know where they went, no one could find out. Christy already knew, but Alice volunteered the information and for that if Alice ever needed a different coven, one was waiting for her.


	108. FD new moon part 37

Monday morning Tanya was moved in, to help make Bella feel safer as she got over Edward's attack. It was about two hours before Bella's alarm was going to go off when Christy heard Tanya slipped into the human's bedroom. She paused in her homework and listened a little harder.

"Tanya, no," Bella whispered and Christy sighed and slowly got up to head down the hall to the human's bedroom as well. "NO, not Tanya."

The blonde was standing in the doorway looking a little lost at the nightmare she was witnessing. "She had this one the night you left to get your things and hunt." Christy said quietly, startling Tanya from her watching the nightmare happen. "Why don't you go in there and comfort her?"

"She's yours." Tanya said quickly and her eyes were wide.

Christy just smiled gently at the blonde, "But it's not me she's worried for right now. You need to take this one. I knew she'd be like this, it's why I wanted you here."

"You are okay with that?" Tanya asked hesitantly, and Christy considered saying that she knew Tanya had feelings and she wasn't threatened, instead she just nodded and stepped back, to wait for Tanya to go to Bella.

"I'm here Bella, I'm fine." Tanya spoke too quiet for Bella to hear.

"She'll need you to talk at least as loud as I am right now to hear you." Christy reminded Tanya, who took whispering too far.

"Bella, darling Bella, I'm fine. I've healed." Tanya said at the right volume and Christy moved a few steps to the left to see into the room. Tanya was holding her hand out like she wanted to caress Bella's hair and there was a look back toward Christy, who just nodded her permission, before Tanya's hand petted Bella's hair gently.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Christy covered up her amusement when Tanya was shocked by Bella grabbing her arm in her sleep and holding it tight to her chest. It was a move Bella did to Christy in her sleep at times. "Call if you need me." Christy turned and left a tense vampire with her lover. It was cute how nervous Tanya was about that, and yet Christy suspected that this might be the end of this particular nightmare for Bella. She hoped this worked.

After Bella stopped tossing and turning Tanya was in Christy's doorway and standing a little tensely just a moment later. Christy just smiled and turned the page, before looking up. "Don't worry so much. You stopped the nightmare."

"I am not sure I should be the one doing this."

"I tried when you were gone and I couldn't stop that nightmare." Christy admitted quietly. "She can tell the difference between vampires in her sleep and she knew I wasn't you. I got begging to save you. I don't want to sound selfish, but I really prefer her reaction to you. Hearing her beg for help broke my heart, and I really wanted to head back to Canada and finish the job on that prick."

"If I had won that fight she wouldn't have nightmares." Tanya spoke quietly and her jaw clenched. That had Christy on her feet and taking a few steps closer to the Denali coven leader. "I should have won it, I am by far the better warrior, but his gift got in the way."

"You did what you could and you paid for it." Christy spoke and she had to gently use her hand to force Tanya's chin up so she could look in her eyes. "Neither of us blame you for anything. I know I think you showed what a true friend you are, you've been doing that all through, but the way you took charge and helped with Edward and the entire situation was great. It was nice not having to be the only one able to foresee the issues and angles we needed to cover. Bella's getting better at helping me like that, but she was in no shape to help with anything that night, and this was too personal. She tends to forgive hurt done to her too easily. I think you punished him for her, and part of why she agreed to that punishment was for you."

Christy slowly wrapped Tanya into a hug and pulled her closer. The blonde was a bit taller than Christy but it still worked. "Thank you for everything you've ever done for us Tanya. I do appreciate it, so much."

Their talk in the morning proved to have ramifications in the afternoon. When Christy came home, Bella was already there and she could see Tanya was sitting a little closer to the human than normal. In looking at Bella there didn't seem to be an issue with that, so Christy just relaxed and let the casual intimacy stand. It didn't bother her at all, so if Bella was okay with this it was no big deal. Later that night, when Bella was busy cooking, Tanya scooted a little closer to Christy, almost tentatively, while they continued to watch a show on TV. Christy said nothing, and over the next few days the polite distance Tanya kept to both of them started to shrink. Christy had a very good inkling that she'd accidently given Tanya an idea she was trying. Rather than call her on it, Christy decided to wait it out, but if it started to bother Bella she'd have to say something.

….

"I know I have a pile of homework waiting for me, but I'm bored." Bella sighed heavily as she sat down at the kitchen table that morning. "Can we go out and do something today?"

"Have anything in mind?" Christy asked, surprised it actually took Bella this long to want to ditch her weekend homework routine. She'd lasted to halfway through their second semester, before deciding to put homework off. Since Christy's was always done at night, she was fine with time herself, and it wasn't her job to police Bella's homework. It would get done, Bella would never ditch it completely.

"I never did get to that used bookstore."

"You spend 12 hours a week in a bookstore, and that's what you want to do for fun?" Christy teased.

"It's not the same thing." Bella whined playfully. "I want to look at novels, as a future writer you should support me in my reading habits."

"Hey, Tanya, you up for a trip to the dusty old bookstore?"

Tanya was beside them in a moment, having been listening from her bedroom. "I could shop." Was all she said.

It only took a few minutes to be out the door and Christy drove them to the bookstore they were going to look over. Bella zoomed into the classics and the 'literature' as soon as they were inside and Christy shared a look with Tanya. "She's focused, I'll give her that, but I can't imagine actually liking those things."

"What do you read?" The blonde asked and it was such an ordinary question it was kind of nice to hear it. It came with no huge stories. Tanya was learning a lot more about Christy while living with her and some of the stories Christy found herself sharing gave the older vampire pause.

"Fantasy." Christy said and started toward the sign that said just that. "And I'm going to pick up some, because I'm fresh out. How about you?"

"Romance." Tanya said coyly as she added, "Erotica."

"Of course." Christy just grinned and then focused on her shelves. She had read some of the Sookie Stackhouse books before, of course, but she picked them up, stacking them into Tanya's arms, as the blonde offered herself as a pack mule. She then continued on to grab up a few other titles, before they passed a stack of handcarts and she grabbed it and had Tanya dump Christy's haul into it. "So Romance, let's check it out." They could both see Bella was engrossed in her section still, and the pile next to her was growing fast. That was one thing Bella never complained about others paying for her, whatever got her more books she was willing to put up with it.

"You like Romances too." Tanya said as they got closer to Bella and could see the titles she had accumulated, who was just an aisle away from their destination. "I could suggest some more contemporary ones."

"No, thanks. Contemporary Romances are so," Bella grimaced and her words trailed off, leaving no description at all.

"Have you read any?" Christy asked, never having seen one of those around her human at all.

Bella's expression showed that she was judging without ever having read and Tanya took up the cause. "I'll find you something different, something exciting. You have to read it." The blonde vampire smiled widely and then got to work on her task while Christy stayed near Bella a little longer.

"You know you're going to have to read it." Christy muttered with a sympathizing look. "You'll hurt her feelings if you don't at least try it."

"I know." Bella grimaced a little. "I hope it isn't as bad as my mother made them sound. What are you getting?" Bella glanced into the basket and pulled out one book. She developed a grin as she read the back. "Vampire novels?" Bella looked up at Christy with teasing eyes.

"Yes, vampire novels." Christy was self-conscious about that suddenly.

"That is so adorable." Bella brushed a soft kiss over her lips and then refocused on her books. "I might want to read those." She added with a playful smirk as Christy walked away.

"Those are vampire novels?" Tanya asked with a teasing lilt of her own when Christy got to her.

"Shut up." That got a laugh from the Denali and Christy just glanced around at the shelves Tanya was browsing. "Erotica?"

"She wants different." Tanya looked pleased.

"Isn't there another kind of different? She might not finish that, since she'll know you want to talk about it."

Tanya looked around oddly. "Do you see any cameras?"

"Are you going to shop lift?" Christy asked as she looked around as well, "No cameras."

"No, I'm not shop lifting, but she's almost done with her shelves and I want to find something. Put out your scary vampire vibes dear, I need to look very fast and the vote is in, you're the scariest of us." Tanya moved to the first shelf of the aisle and Christy glanced around to see what humans she was being asked to scare away. It was kind of ridiculous, but Christy focused on her battle ready attitude and a small grimace that showed her teeth and found that just making sure people looked at her was enough to give forty year old women a sudden interest in the classics, cookbooks, and the little knick knacks that were further away.

"Okay. Thank you scary vampire." Tanya teased and started moving faster. Christy could see what she was doing, as she pulled each book out, one and a time and glanced at it, pushing through shelf after shelf, and a small collection of books started to pile up above the shelves of books she was clearly considering. There had to be at least thirty shelves and Tanya only came away with ten books, but when she found the one that had her stopping her frantic search her expression was very satisfied. "Oh perfect." She practically purred and didn't even bother with the other books she'd pulled out, "That one is different." There was a teasing glint to her eyes as she went back to look more normally for a few for herself. Tanya managed a pile larger than Christy and Bella came just as Tanya gave up on finding more.

"Lunch?" Bella asked and Christy smiled. "No, for me." She added with a mock glare.

"Shame, I'm getting hungry myself." Christy teased.

"It is almost time for you to hunt." Bella added quietly, looking at her eyes.

"Yeah, but let's not worry about me just yet." Christy kept it upbeat, but the last time she hunted was the first time since the attack and Tanya told Christy that Bella had some pretty bad nightmares while she was away. Christy leaving the other two at the house to go to class still made her a bit tense. "You need lunch. We can get something on the way to buy Tanya more toys." Christy teased even as the vampire in question had stolen their baskets and walked them up to the cashier. "I do have money you know."

"Oh I know, and you work hard for it." Tanya rolled her eyes, "But mine grows on trees."

"I wish I had a money tree," The cashier played along, while she started to ring up the books. "But my luck I'd use the wrong fertilizer and kill it."

Christy left to hunt that night and she was gone a good full day, it wasn't ideal, but she'd hunted closer to home twice and three times might cause trouble. She was just getting home in time to get ready to go to class on Monday. It was a surprise to find Bella was sitting on her bed, ready to leave, her face buried in a book. "Really, you can't eat breakfast because you're reading?" Christy asked and watched Bella fumble with the book as she blushed red.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late." Bella stammered and slipped the book under her pillow, which was very suspicious, before turning and trying to distract Christy with chaos in getting out of the room. Christy moved on to take her shower and get dressed, wondering what was so embarrassing about that book. It looked like the one Tanya got Bella. Still, Bella took pains to hide it and it was just a book, so Christy decided to let her girlfriend have her privacy. It was probably erotica and Bella was new to that. By Bella's awkwardness and Tanya's sly looks, it took Bella three more days to finish that book.

It took Bella a week to offer that book to Christy with an embarrassed blush, it seemed like she waited until they were alone and Tanya was out hunting. "This was really different." Was all Bella said and she held it out. Christy pulled it closer and looked at the cover. It was a ménage romance. She flipped it over to see the description and that meant exactly what Christy thought it did.

"Yeah, this is different." Christy had never seen a book do this. "Cool." She wondered if Annie ever found these books.

"Cool?" Bella asked and Christy looked up to see her human had been worried about giving this over.

"I told you about Annie." Christy said gently. "I'd never condemn anyone for loving more, I've seen those relationships work."

Bella started to grin, "This one is really good." She whispered. "I thought maybe Tanya had given me porno, you know but it's a romance."

"Oh, this is that book?" Christy muttered and looked at it again. Tanya's pick, the one she said was 'perfect'. This said a lot about the blondes hopes and dreams.

"I was surprised at how good it was, and it was different. I liked that." Bella continued, and Christy wondered if Bella really didn't question why Tanya gave her that particular book. "I know it isn't fantasy, but I thought you might want to read it."

"Sure," Christy could see the joy in Bella's eyes at having discovered something new. "Now that we know what it's called, I bet we could even find more on Amazon." Bella seemed to like that idea and Christy left her lover to research it while she took that book with her into the living room to start reading.

"Clever little vampire." Christy whispered as she re-read the back first. Tanya was lobbying for something and Christy decided she'd wait and see if Bella figured out what it was and what the human thought about it. Clearly, as fiction, it was capturing Bella's attention.

Christy read the book without commenting much when Tanya was around, not wanting to bring up the conversation that was clearly coming too soon. Bella's three new books came in the mail just four days after she'd ordered it and her human was spending less time worrying about Edward or her own mortality and more time getting rather hot and bothered alone in her room with a book.

"We need more bread." Christy muttered as she looked over the kitchen to create a shopping list. She could pick up a few things for Bella while she was out tomorrow.

"How about I do the shopping?" Tanya said and Christy looked over to see Tanya looking at the list. "I think you have a bit of a job to do upstairs?"

"What?" Christy listened harder to see if there was a problem.

"She's given off pheromones like no one's business. I think I want to make myself scarce." Tanya explained and stared into Christy's eyes. "So you can get to business." Christy wondered if she'd blush at being sent up to service her lover, if she could blush. "So I'll catch a movie and get those groceries." Tanya smiled a little wickedly.

"Thanks." Christy managed as Tanya stole the list and made her way to the front door at vampire speed. It had to be a little bit of torture to smell a ready woman you want and not get any, so Christy understood the offer to leave was for all of their benefit.

The smell was ripe and ready and Christy felt her own eyes darken as she stood in the doorway of Bella's room and watched her lover reading with a slightly elevated heartrate. "Tanya said she wanted to get out and have some 'me time', so we're alone." Christy told Bella.

"Good." Her human looked like a predator when she put the book down on her nightstand and got up to move toward Christy. "God I need you." The way she groaned that had Christy moving immediately. Bella was an animal, she was never so wildly passionate and Christy found herself struggling to control her strength, to be careful, as Bella was not careful with her at all.

It took a while to sate Bella and have the human fall back onto the bed beside her. Christy waited, "Good book?"

Bella's chuckle was all the answer she needed. "Have you ever, well?" Bella started to stammer after she started her question.

"I've slept with more than one person at a time, I've slept with men and with women, but a lot of that was for my 'job', and it sounds really bad when I say it that way doesn't it?" Christy grimaced and Bella leaned into her, as if saying it was okay Christy was, at times, little more than a whore for the cause in her last life. That was how Christy took it, her history didn't usually bother her but telling her previously virginal girlfriend these things did make her a bit uncomfortable sometimes. "My experiences varied, but there were a few times that Mystique and I played together with others." Christy let the smile cross her lips, knowing Bella saw it. "If she was part of it, and it wasn't espionage, but our letting off steam after a hard mission, I let myself relax, I felt a bit safer and it was good then." She glanced at the book on the nightstand, "But what I did wasn't romance, it was sex. Annie did the romance, and she had something special with those girls, it was obvious when I watched them."

"Do you ever wish that we would do something wild like that?" Bella asked and Christy really thought about it, took the time to consider a real answer, because she wasn't one to give polite fiction to a real lover, a partner.

"Not just sex, my days of just sex are over. I would rather do without than do it without love." She looked up at a thoughtful looking human.

"But what Annie had?" Bella asked quietly.

"We should all be so lucky as to have what Annie had." Christy leaned up and kissed Bella. "But I have love right here and I don't have to go shopping for more. If something fell into our laps, someone we both loved, we could revisit this, but I think it would hurt to see you have sex with someone we don't love, I don't want that for you. I loved Mystique, not a full romantic love, but if I didn't have that I wouldn't have ever enjoyed the games we played nearly as much."

They cuddled and Christy stared up at the ceiling, feeling a little bad about how she answered that question, because she had a reason for doing it that way. If Bella really wanted to experience a threeway there was one woman she'd go to for that and Christy didn't want Bella hurting Tanya with a temporary offer of lust when the blonde vampire wanted more.


	109. FD New Moon part 38

"He is becoming dangerously depressed." Carlisle's voice was somber and quiet. "I'm worried. I know you suggested you'd return his arm when she was doing better. How is she?"

"She had nightmares for a very long time. He hurt someone she cared about right in front of her and then dragged her out into the snow to die." Christy had no sympathy to give that bastard. "I don't care if he's depressed, I want to know if he thinks he was wrong at all. If he still thinks he should attack us and steal her I'm not going to return his arm so he can play music and swing around the house."

"He says he had no idea, he wasn't thinking, and he didn't realize it was so cold out."

"Did he not realize she was screaming for him to let her go?" Christy growled and pulled her jeep over to the side of the road, because vampire or not this conversation was too distracting to do while driving. "Did he miss her begging him not to hurt Tanya?"

"I can never express enough regret for my son's actions, but please, come and see him yourself. Ask him these questions if you must, but please consider returning his arm. Esme cries all the time, and if he could just play music again she might start to see that this isn't forever. You promised that if we helped him heal his mind he could be whole again. I'm begging you." Carlisle's voice cracked and Christy just managed to not smash her steering wheel in frustration. She'd been very happy to not have to think about that asshole for a while, but the Cullens weren't the target of her anger, just him.

"I'm bringing my lie detector, Tanya will be able to tell if it is real remorse or not." Christy finally relented, "And if I don't like his answers, I'm not helping. You need to realize that she's just feeling safe now, and if he ever comes over again I'll have to kill him. If he's as depressed as you say he might try it anyhow, so if he earns his arm back you have to watch him more carefully."

"When can you come?" He asked quickly, as if trying to get her to commit to a time so she didn't change her mind.

"I have to ask Tanya if she's available this weekend for this. We're going to interrogate him." Tanya's gift was going to work against Edward this time.

"I didn't mean to almost kill her." Edward said and Christy didn't need Tanya's nod to see it was the truth. "I was trying to save her. She doesn't know what she's getting into, the evil that is a part of all of us." And he wasn't sounding as sane as he continued talking. "Her nightmares, I've heard, and I never wanted her afraid of me like that." Tanya nodded.

"Simple question, if you had that day to do over again now, would you attack Tanya and kidnap her again?" Christy asked and watched him as he considered his answer.

"I'd explain to her why she should leave, why being a vampire is wrong. I'd make her see."

"And if she still wanted to be a vampire, what would you do?"

"Walk away. I tried." Tanya shook her head no at his words. Still, a few months wasn't enough time to heal a broken mind. Christy wanted to walk away at that moment, but she looked up to see the pleading eyes of Esme watching this.

"Okay, if you heard that I was about to turn Bella would you try and stop us?" Christy asked as she stared at him.

"I can't now, I can't save her anymore." He looked broken as he whispered that.

"Would you kill her or imprison her to keep her from making her own choices?" Christy wasn't affected by his pain at the idea.

"I can't."

"That isn't an answer, you can't today but if you found a way, would you do that to her? She asked to be turned right away so you can't attack her like that, we did this to you because it made her feel safer staying human longer if you couldn't come near her."

"You did this so she could stay human?" His voice cracked and he looked over at Tanya, as if reading her to verify that. "No, no, oh god Bella." He looked horrified. "I could have talked her out of it before, there was a chance, but I ruined that."

He looked beaten as Christy talked, and Esme looked like she wanted to beg Christy not to be so harsh, but the woman held her tongue. The interrogation continued until Christy and Tanya had a sense of what he was willing to do and Christy had hammered in to his head the number of mistakes he made and how they affected Bella. In the end it was only because he was under watch and wouldn't have legs that she offered up that arm, that and that it made Esme happy.

"She deserves better." He spoke even as the arm was being handed over, his words weak but clearly his truth.

"No, she deserves what she wants." Christy corrected him in the same tone of voice.

"There isn't better than Christy Edward." Tanya spoke up, and it was a little embarrassing being there for such a positive review, but Tanya stared him in the eye. "Any woman would want to be treated the way Christy treats Bella. You don't get it, and it's sad. You'll likely stay alone until you learn to treat women like they have a brain of their own and their opinions matter."

"Funny thing is if I had what I wanted, Bella with me and human, you could have some of what you want and yet you stand there telling me to stay away. My staying away won't get you everything you want, you'll never have it." He glared at her and Christy knew Tanya well enough to know that verbal punch hit even though Tanya kept her poker face up well, sadly with his powers Edward knew he hurt her too and his little satisfied smile almost made her growl. She wanted to rip the arm away again and take the one she'd left him for trying to hurt Tanya and it too discipline to ignore his barb for now, because it was a private matter.

She turned to Esme, "Have a nice night." She didn't comment on what he'd done to Tanya, or the fact that none of them had said anything specific about this.

They could hear Esme scolding him about poking the dragon as they got in the car and drove away.

"I need to hunt." Tanya spoke quietly as they took the long lonely highway and Christy didn't like the beaten look to her.

"Don't let anything he says hurt you, he is lashing out because he's an ass and can."

"Oh I'm fine." Tanya growled, and that make Christy think it wasn't true at all. Christy felt uncomfortable with the topic in front of them, but she hated Tanya hurting more.

"He has no idea what you can and can't have." She focused on the road in front of them, but barely, as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Tanya.

"You do understand what he was talking about don't you?" Her voice was deeper, resigned and based on the slight slump of her shoulders Tanya knew that neither of them wanted to have this conversation now, but Tanya felt compelled to confess.

"I can guess," Christy pulled off to the side of the freeway and tossed the jeep in park so she could look at Tanya.

"I can move out when we get home." Tanya offered. "I really don't want to cause trouble in what you have."

"I'm not asking you to move out. That's not what I want." Christy frowned as she said it. "Tanya, we like having you there. It's a big house for two and it feels more right with three."

Tanya gave a humorless laugh. "Christy, you should really want me to leave. I want more than the house to feel right at three."

"I knew about that before I asked you to stay." Christy admitted and watched Tanya finally look up at her with a bit of shock. "I was only worried that staying would hurt you, I didn't expect you to be able to lobby for it."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't said anything directly. It was just a book, just a thought." Tanya looked a little guilty at her trick and Christy gave her a small reassuring smile.

"It was really very clever; I don't think Bella had ever even really thought about it, even though I'd told her that I'd known of people in a relationship like that before." Christy knew she was confusing Tanya, who expected a 'stay away from me and my girlfriend speech' for some reason. "Did you know Bella still reads romance like the one you bought her?"

"What?" Tanya's eyebrows drew together.

"You're doing better than you think you are, hold in there." Christy whispered. "Keep doing what you're doing, but just know something like this is going to take time. I was willing to wait for Bella when we started, before we were a couple. I was just silently bidding time until she was healed and could consider more. I didn't end up having to wait nearly as long as I thought I would, but that strategy is still sound. Just be here, be yourself, and it might come."

"You want me to try?" Tanya sounded stunned with the revelation.

"You're getting somewhere and I didn't think it was possible before. I really thought she was never going to understand something like that, but she's taken to the books like a fish to water and I'm thinking there might be a reason why. I don't want you to give up yet, just put in the time." Christy could see hope growing in Tanya's eyes. It felt a little odd having this conversation, but putting that hope there was nice to see. "Just don't try and rush it. It could take a while, we might be looking at after she's turned, I just don't know. It could be never, if she's just after the sexual experience I don't think it should happen. It needs to be love."

Tanya seemed to deflate a little and Christy spoke softly, gently, "You are easy to love Tanya, if she lets herself I could let myself." Christy rested a hand on Tanya's knee, since the vampire had shifted to face her it was closer. "We'll be going to sunny places where you can't really get out much this summer, starting with Cancun, but I think you'll want to come with us to see at least one of these places. I know you have a coven to run, but you need to be close if you want to create bonds. Do you understand? I don't want to take us away from you for months right now, but I do want to show her the world."

"You want me to seduce her?" Tanya asked.

"Not the way you and I are used to thinking of seduction." Christy sighed. "It's proximity that makes the heart fonder and I just want you to be around to continue what you are doing, maybe not all summer but some of it and I think you should continue staying with us for extended visits. You could even just move in officially. It would make her feel better having more vampires around."

Tanya chuckled. "And what human doesn't feel safer with more vampires around?"

Christy smiled at the hint of humor and patted Tanya's knee. "Are we good?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're good." Tanya let out a hint of a smile.

"And Edward doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. He's still thinking she's the Bella he left, but she's changed even since I started dating her. That's what happens when you date a young woman, they are still growing." Christy grinned. "She surprises me sometimes."

"So all of this comes down to her?" Tanya asked.

"I can't push her in this direction, it needs to be something she wants, and as sad as it is no relationship comes with guarantees. I want a chance to see if there is enough love here to keep all of us afloat, and I really hope we have it, but until we're interacting on that level we'll never be able to know for sure." Christy sighed. "Whether we get to try is up to Bella, because we both know you and I are up for it."

"And we can't rush her if we want her to be ready to really give it an honest try." Tanya sighed. "I've waited so long, I can try to be patient for a while longer, but it feels like it's just right there." Tanya reached out a hand as if to grab something. "You're saying if we pluck the fruit too early it won't be ready. I understand." Clearly she wasn't happy with it though. "But how do you know this? You haven't been in many relationships."

"I was a spy and I used everything as a weapon. I do my research." Christy let out a long breath. "It's what I was the least proud of in my work, doing that, but my ability to read people and emotions is what I used to keep my side alive." Christy looked over at Tanya, "You know this, it's a seduction that takes time. Surely not every man fell into your bed either, you needed to work for some of them."

"If I had to work too hard, I didn't take them." Tanya admitted. "If they weren't swayed by their penis easily I figured maybe they deserved to live."

"Oh." Christy looked out past Tanya at the snow covered trees. "I didn't get to walk away from situations. If we started and found out they were gay I became a man. I just had to make it work and make it work fast."

"I'm sorry you had to live that way." Tanya told her and Christy could see some tears that would never fall in Tanya's eyes.

"I saved a lot of lives." Christy said quietly and found her cheek being caressed by Tanya's hand.

"At what cost. No one should have asked that much of you. You would always say yes to saving lives, but you shouldn't have had to do this for it." Tanya tilted Christy's head down with her hand and leaned into to put a very gentle and long kiss to Christy's forehead, the only safe place to kiss at this point in their relationship. "You deserve all the real love you can take." Tanya whispered into Christy's hair before pulling back. "I'm going to run home, hunt on the way, and pack for our trip. I saw the list of places and I think I don't want to miss Cancun. If Irina sees me now, she'll pressure me to tell her what happened, because she can always read me and this is just between us right now."

It was a quiet ride home and Christy found herself really hoping Bella was home alone when she got there, but she knew that wasn't the case. Irina, Leah, Carmen and Eleazar were keeping her company. It was overkill, and Bella wasn't as nervous as she'd been in the beginning, but it was almost a party at the house when she drove up. Christy walked around and visit and smile. When people asked where Tanya was, she was 'out hunting'. When they asked how things went at the Cullens, Edward earned his other arm back, but she wasn't so stupid as to think he regretted much about what he did. He was still dangerously delusional, but incapacitated.

It took five hours of visiting before they were all gone and Christy sat down heavily on the couch. Bella took the seat next to her quietly. "What happened at the Cullens?"

"We determined that he is still an ass, but he doesn't feel he can do anything about it." Christy semi-growled. "If Esme wasn't so desperate I wouldn't have be as nice as I was, but he got what he wanted." She didn't specify, because even though Bella knew what it was she wasn't good about hearing that Edward was missing parts. Christy let Bella believe it was a one hand two feet deal, that he looked mostly normal, it was what Bella wanted to believe because she'd heard the truth but still believed that. "Edward made a crack about Tanya still being alone after a thousand years, it was his attempt to hurt her on our way out." It was mostly true.

"It bothers her, doesn't it?" Bella asked quietly, but it wasn't really a question. Clearly she knew the answer.

"A lot, it bothers her a lot." Christy sighed.

"Her and Kate and Seth all need to find someone."

"Well, Seth needs to wait for fate to step in and give him an imprint, and Peter and I know who Kate's mate is."

"You know?" Bella's voice rose a little.

"It's a friend of Peter's, Garrett. He's working on 'adopting him into the Whitlock coven' so when he visits after you're turned they'll meet." Christy gave Bella a weak smile, but the real problem after that, if things didn't change, was the Tanya would feel like the only one not chosen. Christy really hoped that didn't happen, and not just selfishly.

"Why doesn't he come now?" Bella asked, but then she started to frown. "It's because of me. He isn't coming because there is a 'human in the house'."

"It will need to be a coven visit, and Bree isn't up to extra challenges yet." Christy leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees, about to stand up, but she paused to add, "Don't feel weird about that. They need it to be a coven visit because you don't just walk up to someone and say, 'by the way, this one is your mate, Merry Christmas'. They will need to figure it out themselves, they'll need time."

"He told you this?" Bella asked, and it was clear why she would. Peter wasn't one to give lots of details.

"He said some and I'm good about reading between the lines in conversations." Christy said. "That and the books, I know it was Garrett for Kate."

"Is there someone for Tanya?" Bella asked.

"I didn't see anyone for her in the books. She was still alone and they'd met a lot of vampires in the end. She just didn't find one." Christy admitted quietly and watched the stricken look on Bella's face. "It doesn't seem fair at all, does it? She's one of the best people I've met in three worlds and no one wrote her happy ending." She added.

"No, no it doesn't seem fair at all. This is going to kill her, being the last one alone, she won't consider Seth, he's still a child." Bella's eyes grew watery in sympathy and Christy got up and headed into the kitchen, hoping that Bella would really think about that. She hadn't said too much, hadn't steered Bella's thoughts to anything in particular. In Christy's mind that sharing of the awareness of Tanya's situation was fair game.

Tanya came home the day before the flight, with luggage in tow and a new Kindle for all the books she'd be reading during the day. Christy got them a place on the beach, a little apartment on the beach and there was a view of the ocean that would fill the room. She had a shade in her own bag to put up over the balcony so that Tanya could slip outside if she wanted to. It wasn't going to be as fun a trip for her, between the hours of 6 and 6, when the sun was out, but Bella was already talking about how it was earlier over there and she'd be able to switch her sleeping easier so that she was out for the night more.

Tanya acted happy about the trip and she talked about all the romance reading she'd get done without Kate interrupting her. The hope did seem to make Tanya a little lighter and it made it clear that Tanya had been upset before, but she was good at covering it. Many of the destinations they had were new to Tanya, simply because what vampire would rush to the sun?

Christy was the only one that wouldn't have trouble with the sun, and that was because of her powers, but she still wasn't able to wear shorts or short sleeves. She had linen clothes to help 'protect' her from the sun. Bella had to watch out for sunburn and Tanya couldn't let herself out to glitter.

Christy made sure to pack her laptop, because unlike Bella she'd signed up for a full load of classes for the summer, all online. She'd be a Junior by the start of the next school year and that would be time to really get going on her major. She was looking forward to that, not at much as the masters, but still it would be more interesting. She wasn't going to do all her homework while Bella slept though, she was going to create some time for Tanya to spend some one on one time with Bella, taking her to dinner once in a while.

Christy's plan to include Tanya had been there even as she planned this vacation and every two weeks they changed where they were, to alternate between more urban areas and places with lots of wildlife. Every place they went would require someone to hunt twice, when they got there and when they were about to leave.

….

Brazil

It was what Christy considered the last leg of their summer trip, Brazil, but Christy and Bella were heading to Miami after this. That was a visit to Bella's mother, so not really a vacation in Christy's mind. It would be the first time she'd met the woman in person, and Tanya had already her flight set up to let just the 'couple' head to Renee's. It would be hard to explain why Tanya never left the house during the day for a full week.

It was Tanya's turn to hunt, her last hunt here, she could have waited to get home, but the 'food' was new and different here so Tanya wanted to get this hunt in first.

Bella wanted dinner in their rooms tonight so Christy was sitting on the balcony overlooking the ocean. "You tend to pick the beach places, I noticed." Bella teased and pulled Christy's attention back to her.

"I love the ocean." Christy admitted. She didn't add that the ocean had saved her when the world ended, that the Puget Sound was what she was originally remade of.

"I'll have to remember that." Bella smiled at her and then looked out over the view herself. The smile faded and Christy watched a thoughtful look cross Bella's face. "Did I ever tell you that it was Tanya that told me that if I thought I might ever want you that I shouldn't wait for my heart to heal? That you were a catch and there were at least two vampires in her own coven that wouldn't mind stealing you away and if any other vampires met you that number would likely just grow."

Christy thought about the blushes and talks that she only saw hints of and never heard between Tanya and Bella when they'd been in Forks. "No, I don't believe you ever said anything about that." Bella would have figured out who Tanya was talking about.

"She's been alone for a thousand years and she still helped me take the girl she wanted." Bella looked at her. "She told me you were waiting for me, that you'd clearly picked your first choice before she ever got there."

"I was waiting for you." Christy admitted softly and watched the tender look on her human's face at that admission.

"I love you." Bella whispered and her eyes reinforced that message. "I think Tanya's in love with you too. Haven't you noticed how she acts?"

"She's that way with both of us." Christy pointed out, knowing Bella was less likely to believe someone found her attractive.

"But still." Bella's eyes seemed to plead for Christy to believe her. "She wants something from us. The book, the looks, she wants something." Bella had figured it out, and Christy wasn't sure how long Bella had waited after figuring it out, but she probably had been waiting for Tanya to go hunting.

"Are you saying she wants to join us?" Christy asked, knowing the answer.

"I think she loves us and that book was a hint that three people can love. I've been thinking about it." Bella explained as if she were the first one to figure this out. "I think she's been 'dating' rather than just going out into town with us and she's so fragile about being alone, we can't hurt her, not with this."

They'd been on numerous 'dates' with Tanya this entire trip, for two months they've 'dated' at least three times a week. Christy was well aware of the change in the quality of their interactions, and Bella was the one that hadn't known. The conversations were more intimate, more emotional, sharing more of who they were. Sometime during that time Bella had caught on. It was a relief really, to have this conversation. Christy had been praying for this conversation not to take years, but she hoped Bella was ready for it.

"I think Tanya's been a little in love with us for over a year." Christy admitted and watched Bella's eyes widen. "Irina told me that Tanya was 'fascinated' by our relationship, including you, back in Forks. That the things Tanya bought us aren't typical of a coven leader, the house, the stuff in it, the cars, the free rides to college, they are all 'courting gifts', something people did a long time ago. Tanya felt she had no chance, but she couldn't stop herself from giving us 'tokens'. It was supposed to taper off once she got 'over us', but it still hasn't stopped has it? She added Brazil to our trip, a trip she was already paying for."

"What? You knew?" Bella's voice was a little breathy in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to embarrass her or hurt her. At first I thought she'd grow passed it, but when it continued I just didn't know what to do. I know you think I always know what to do, but I hate hurting people I care about and this situation is full of chances to hurt her. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable or awkward around her, it would have hurt and until you started reading the books I wasn't sure how to explain it." Christy knew she should be in the dog house for this. "I'm sorry."

"You said you'd never lie to me." Bella spoke and Christy realized her dog house was fully equipped.

"I was waiting for you to see it." Christy explained but she didn't beg. "I didn't want to color your opinion of her, because she is a good woman."

Bella looked a little lost as to what to do or say. After a moment she just turned and stared out over the ocean in silence, deep in thought. Christy waited for her to formulate her words, more than half expected them to be a request for some alone time.

"You want me to consider it." Bella whispered and Christy watched her human turn to look at it. "That's why you didn't tell me. I know how you think, that was it."

Christy was just a little caught off guard, but she answered the implied question. "I didn't want to influence you in this, but you can't tell me you don't love her a little. You had nightmares for so long after Edward hurt her and you just seemed to glow with happiness when she said she'd come with us on the trip." Bella was the one looking caught off guard then. "I am fine with it if you find you love her, as long as you love me too. I think you do, I know she loves you."

"And you?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to influence you." Christy pointed out, but she sighed heavily. "I could love her like that. I see the potential all over this, but I haven't let myself go because you aren't there with me."

That rendered Bella quiet again. "Part of the reason I love you is how you can say things like that and I know you mean every word." It was a grudging comment and Bella sighed heavily. "I don't know, I don't know what to do."

Christy was pretty sure, based on how Bella started this conversation that it wasn't true, but that Bella wasn't ready to say anything yet. To say it out loud made it real and something they'd have to 'do' something about. "Don't 'do' anything. Just think about this and if it is something you think you can do. Don't let our feelings influence you too much, because you're central to this Bella and if you aren't all in, everyone gets hurt." It was a reality call, and the pressure made Bella's eyes looked pained, but this was an important decision and Bella knew what Christy expected went into a huge decision like this.


	110. FD New Moon part 39

Fairbanks, Alaska

It was becoming a regular thing to come home and find an Amazon box on the porch. Bella said she was doing research for a class she was taking, her Sociology of the Family course, but their school did own a large library and apparently it had nothing she needed. Christy bent down and picked up the latest box and unlocked the door. "Didn't hear the delivery?" She asked Tanya as she set the box down on the entry table for Bella.

"No, I was planning Bella's birthday party." Tanya said and wiggled her phone at Christy, before hitting a button and putting it in her pocket. "Some Cullens wanted to come."

"Seriously or are they thinking to beg at Bella to get me to do something?" Christy asked flatly, not liking it if they were going to try and play that card at all.

"No, no, it's Alice and Jasper and apparently Rosalie really wants to come."

"And with Rosalie comes Emmett." Christy added and sighed. "I don't think Bella will have a problem with that, but run it passed her, in case she has a problem with them and birthday parties together." Bella had talked with Alice and Jasper since then, and there was some somewhat friendly time with Rosalie and Emmett when they all stayed with the Denalis. "I don't think they'll do it again, but how about you hint they should hunt before coming?"

"Already done, all of it. I texted Bella once Alice asked for the invite."

"Twenty, no longer a teen." Christy smirked at that thinking about how young Bella was compared to everyone else.

"I know, and Alice wanted a party large enough for that event, but she backed down quickly. I never get her to agree with me that fast." Tanya smiled at Christy and her eyes were giving her a tender look, like Tanya did sometimes now. "It's nice to have a scary vampire in the coven at times, I don't have to argue as much."

"Cute." Christy shook her head and picked up the box again. "I'm just gonna put this on her bed."

"So why were you late coming home?" Tanya asked even as Christy ran upstairs. Christy set the box on Bella's pillow and then turned to answer.

"I saw an opening for a writing tutor and went to talk to them about it."

"A job, you?" Tanya looked a little confused when Christy got back downstairs.

"I want to be ready to teach and if I can do tutoring until I get into the grad school, and then switch to student teaching, the transition will be smoother to online teacher." Christy explained and moved into the living room to sit on the couch. Tanya returned to sitting as well when Christy got comfortable. "It's all part of my evil plan." She teased and started to look for the remote, but Tanya had it in her hand much faster.

Tanya didn't, however use it. Her expression was more serious as she shifted to face Christy on the couch. "Something is up with Bella." She said as seriously as she looked. "It isn't just her 'mystery packages' she isn't sharing. She's different with me."

Christy had seen that as well. Bella was shy at times with Tanya, spoke softer, and she could be caught just staring when she thought no one was looking. It was clear to Christy that Bella was really thinking about it, but she wasn't overly subtle. "Is it a bad thing?"

"I don't think so, I think it might be good." Tanya had a hint of a smile.

"Well, keep on keeping on." Christy patted Tanya's knee and then let the hand rested there for a moment, before staring into yellow eyes. "You doing okay?"

"I'm trying." Tanya sighed heavily. "I find patience is so much harder than I thought it would be."

"I know."

"Well," Tanya's sigh signaled a new topic. "Bella's party is set and we just need to drag her to Denali this weekend kicking and screaming."

Bella didn't really kick and scream, and she was only somewhat nervous. That seemed to have more to do with Rosalie having asked to come, and Christy could tell Bella was afraid they'd bring up Edward. It didn't seem to be a problem though, because clearly someone sent out a memo and no one talked about that asshole at Bella's birthday party.

It seemed fall was full of reasons to go to Denali. After Bella's birthday it was just a few months and they went back for Thanksgiving. They would have gone to Forks with Leah, but Charlie had to work it this year. Carmen and Bella made a small chicken, since there was only one human eating and Bella threatened to make Kate eat some pumpkin pie when she kept making fun of the little bird.

They came back from Denali the day before classes started again and Tanya had stayed behind for a while to visit with everyone and get a family hunt in. It left the two of them alone and Christy was using that time well. "I want to try something new." Bella said with a hint of a shy smile as she stood naked at the foot of her bed. Christy sat up a little and gave Bella a questioning look and a hint of a grin.

"What does my human want?"

"I want to tie your hands to the headboard." Bella's words had Christy's eyes widening. "So I can do whatever I want."

"Oh god." Christy groaned, and she gritted her teeth against the arousal that hit her at that idea. They had never once talked about play like this, so Christy had no idea where Bella was picking up these ideas. "I don't know if that's a good idea Bella."

"Why? You could easily escape if you had to." Bella moved toward her with a seductive sway to her hips and a wicked smile, "I see you liked the idea."

"That's just it. I like it too much." Christy grimaced as Bella looked confused. "It takes all I have to control my strength and speed with you, everything. If I get too worked up I could hurt you."

"Oh really?" Bella smirked and clearly didn't catch the gravity of the situation. That trust Bella had in her was a two edged sword right now.

"Bella a twitch could break your arm. I have to stay in control."

"And you think you'd lose control if I tied a little bit of cloth around your wrists?" Bella asked and stared into Christy's eyes.

"I want," Christy growled and looked away. "I really like the idea of being at your mercy, but I need to be the one to hold me down, because I don't know if in the heat of the moment I might trust that cloth and we know it can't hold."

"And if Tanya held you down?"

It was so unexpected and the visual, and her body's response were immediate. Her eyes went instantly black. "She could do it, couldn't she, she could keep you still for me." Bella continued in a heated voice that made the idea more and more attractive.

"Bella." Christy's voice cracked and she stared into Bella's eyes to see a stranger there, one with more confidence than she thought possible in the woman.

"The thought of that makes you crazy, you try not to tell me what you want, but I can see it." Bella didn't sound mad, she even leaned closer and kissed Christy's lips, before speaking softly. "You don't understand that my opinion isn't the only one that matters here, I need to know what you want, what you need. You need more, I'm not strong enough for you to let go."

"You will be."

"But we both like the idea of Tanya being here, in our bed, in our home." Bella pulled back and the confident strong woman that had been in the bedroom for a moment because regular, slightly insecure Bella a bit as she stood there. "I need to show you something."

Her heartrate was a little faster and she was a hint paler, so Christy sat up with some concern. "I've been doing my research, I managed to fit it into my class, it's the topic of my Sociology of the family class. I have all the research and I just have to write it now. I know you aren't grading it, but someone is." There was a nervous smile. "This is my research." Bella pointed into the trunk, so Christy had to get up and move around the bed to look inside it. Christy could see held several books. Christy took a few steps closer and her eyes widened a little to see things like the Polyamory Workbook in there, several books with that subject actually.

"It's harder to do interviews with people on something like this but I found online groups." Christy was impressed and she looked up at Bella to see Bella nibbling on her lower lip. "Too many people were just talking about the sex, but I found some people that seemed to love their partners and I spent more time talking with them."

"I'm impressed. You're doing a great job." Christy smiled and glanced at the books again. She hadn't even ordered books. Christy's research was more internal, more relational. She had spent her time analyzing how this could affect them and the coven, how the three of them might feel, she hadn't gone to books, but just used her skills in understanding people.

"I want to try it." Bella spoke softly and Christy looked up.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be." Bella sighed. "I don't really know how to get started, or what to do. I don't feel ready for sex with her, I mean we were together for months before we ever did it."

"So all that hot talk was just talk for now?" Christy teased just a little and got her human to blush.

"I'd like to see you lose control." Bella whispered in that sexy voice and Christy took a slow breath to calm her hormones. "And until I'm turned, for you to really lose control I'd need to be a few feet away. I think she could make you buck and scream."

"Oh my god." Christy would be blushing if she could and Bella clearly knew that because she grinned wickedly. Bella had proven she had a previously unused skill in hot talking, and she didn't even make it dirty.

Bella stayed full of confidence with her decision while Tanya was away and she'd talk about what they could do with some energy and enthusiasm, but once Tanya stepped into the house Bella became rather shy and Christy just sighed and decided to let Bella take the time she needed to go from talking about it with her to talking about it with Tanya. There was no point telling Tanya the decision had been made, since it looked like there was a bit of a stall in the execution of it. "It's up to you, when you're ready you can let her know." Was all Christy said to Bella, as reassuringly as she could be. "When you're ready you'll be able to do it, and if I do it we might be jumping the gun."

Bella made her decision over Thanksgiving weekend, and Tanya came home to live with them for a week before they left for Forks. It wasn't the 'right time' when they only had a week. They lived in Denali for January break, while Christy took another online class and everyone else was there, there was no way they'd have privacy and Kate would tease. Over two months went by and nothing much changed, except Bella was shy with Tanya and Tanya was confused but trying to be more gentle with Bella.

It was just after Valentine's day and Christy knew Bella had been kicking herself for not saying something in time for them to try and do something together on that day. A snow storm had hit hard the day after and outside looked impassable and far too frigid for Bella, but they were all fully equipped to stay in the entire three day weekend and the fire roared in both fireplaces, making the place cozy for the human among them.

Christy hadn't mentioned to Tanya that Bella was aware yet, because the vampire would obviously think that if the decision was made they were ready to do something about it, but Bella was still building up her courage. Still, watching the way Bella stood in the doorway watching the blonde vampire read, it was clear Bella was deep in thought about this. Christy stayed in the shadows and watched her lover watch another woman and wished she could know what Bella was thinking.

"If Christy is teaching you how to stalk prey, you aren't doing it right." Tanya said with a teasing voice, not looking up from her book for a moment longer, before putting her finger in it and closing it to look up at Bella. "Even if I were human I would be able to feel that stare. What's going on?"

Christy moved to finish her trip upstairs, intending to give them privacy, and thinking it was probably not going to happen again. Bella had tried to bring this up with Tanya before and changed her mind.

"You stay with us a lot. Do you miss the others?" Bella asked, and Christy could hear a new tone in her voice, tentative, shy. She was dodging again and Christy sighed and felt bad for Tanya, who didn't know where she stood.

"I've been with my sisters for a thousand years. A few weeks away is nothing compared to that." Tanya said with good humor. "And it's good sometimes to get away."

"Oh," there was a sound that Christy thought meant Bella had moved to sit down in the living room with Tanya. "I was thinking next year we could maybe go see the Mediterranean. Spain, Greece, Italy."

"Not Italy dear, it is rather risky for us right now." Tanya said and Christy barely nodded in agreement. "The Volturi are strong there and until you're not a human it would be best not to advertise we have you in our coven. They might not let us wait for you to be ready."

"Oh."

"But there is still so much to see and we can do other parts of Europe, China, Australia, I'm sure Christy has ideas and when you are turned we could hit Italy."

"That would work." Bella sounded a little off and uncertain again. "My life is no where near normal." Bella sighed and Christy wasn't sure if she could hear hint of a smile or not. She worried for a moment until Bella spoke some more, "I never thought this life was possible. So much is possible that I never realized would be."

"Anything in particular you're talking about?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, no, just, I'll see the world before I'm twenty five and I used to think I'd never get passed North America. I've already gone beyond my dreams on that." Bella stammered, and Christy wondered if Tanya's lie detecting power was going off.

"Is that it?" Tanya asked slower and Christy smirked just a little as she sat in her room listening to Bella being called on her lie.

"It's nothing." Bella stammered for a moment and then sighed. "Actually." Her voice trailed off and Christy waited for it. "Well, no."

"Bella?" Tanya's voice was softer, gentler. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know how to do this." Bella admitted and Christy sat up straighter and turned to stare at the doorway, listening harder. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I'm just lost."

"What do you need?" Tanya asked softly and Christy got up as quietly as she could and moved to the stairs, where she could see this. She sat on the landing and could see Bella sitting on the chair and Tanya moving to kneel in front of her. Tanya glanced at Christy and Christy just shook her head, this was Tanya's show. Their interaction was so fast Bella didn't see it. Bella knew Christy was home, that this wasn't really private, but it was between the two of them. Christy started to wonder if Bella was finally going to do it.

"Patience." Bella said after a long moment and looked up at Tanya. "I'm going to make mistakes, because I really don't know how this will work. What I'm really scared of is that I'll hurt you, because I think that's the only thing Christy would never forgive me for, and I don't know if I could handle having hurt you, but we'll never know if we don't try."

"Bella?" Tanya's voice was a little higher with that one worded unasked question and Christy let out a long breath as she watched her human. Bella was taking ownership of her own relationship with Tanya in this and Christy smiled as she watched it.

"Do I ask you out on a date with just me, or do we all do it together?" Bella asked and Christy's smile grew as she watched that.

Tanya looked stunned, but she squatted down in front of the chair Bella was sitting on and just stared for a moment at the human. "I think there will be times when it is just one on one and sometimes it might be all three of us. How do you want to do this?"

"Is it okay if I want it to be all of us at first?" Bella asked.

Christy whispered for Tanya, "I have no problem with that."

"I know she'd be fine with that," Tanya smiled and it looked more happy than Christy had seen in a while.

"What shall we do?" Tanya asked and Christy stood up and went downstairs and into the room as they started to plan a very average first date, it was something they'd done a hundred times, going out to eat, for Bella, and a movie. It was just changing the name of it that made it different.

Bella smiled at both of them, before rushing upstairs to take her shower and Christy turned to see Tanya staring after her. "We still go at her pace."

"Of course." Tanya turned to look at Christy and hesitated for a moment, before moving closer and pulling her into a hug. "Christy." There wasn't a need to finish the words, Christy could feel the gratitude and longing oozing off of the blonde as she held Christy tight and Christy wrapped her arms around Tanya as well.

"You are far too special to not try this." Christy whispered into Tanya's ear. "You are beautiful inside and out and I really want this to work."

…

"Just so you know, I open the doors, and I drive the car and Tanya pays the bills. That's how this relationship is going to work." Christy jokingly told Bella as they sat across from the human in the restaurant. Bella had asked how they thought it might work, because her books didn't really talk about this.

"Oh is it now?" Tanya said her voice just slightly deeper, hitting a sexy tone she hadn't used on them before.

"Of course, you said you were in the habit of taking care of 'kept women' and I want the full treatment." Christy grinned wickedly at the blonde and could see Bella was blushing as she watched the two of them.

"And what about me? I play the helpless female?" Bella shook her head in denial, and she sounded irritated, but the hint of a smile proved she was lying about that.

"Oh please, we all know you wear the pants in your relationship with Christy, I expect you'll be keeping her in line." Tanya made that suggestive sounding and Bella blushed again, but their work was done, because Bella was starting to relax. This first date was clearly nerve-wracking for her and so Christy resorted to teasing.

"Christy does like to be kept in line." Bella managed through a red face and Christy noticed a curious expression on Tanya's face at that completely unfair comment.

"Please, this is pick on Bella day. Get it right." Christy covered up quickly, but Tanya's knowing little smile was disarming.

Their orders were taken and Christy ordered a large meal so that she could hide the fact that she didn't really eat any of it by moving the food around and Tanya claimed she was just there to keep them company so they didn't both have to fake eat.

When the waiter walked away there was a fresh order of awkward at the table and Christy sighed and glanced at Bella and Tanya. It was cute in a way how both of them were worried about 'scaring' the other away, but they used to talk all the time and this was sad.

"So tell me about how you keep Christy 'in line'." Tanya smiled wickedly and Christy resigned herself to being the topic of conversation all dinner long. That was Christy, the great ice breaker.

As Christy sat there it dawned on her that dating at this point really made no difference. They'd dated and had all those conversations with Tanya for over a year now and the only thing they needed to add to their relationship was intimacy and sexuality. It might not even take Bella long to realize these 'dates' were not different at all to what they'd been before, other than the sexual teasing, which apparently was focused on Christy right now.

...

"What is going on over there?" Rosalie spoke up quickly and Christy resisted the urge to just hang the phone up again. "Edward is literally climbing the walls. We had to stop him from running and you know damn well he can't run. He only made it to the end of the driveway before we dragged his ass back and Alice isn't talking. It was one of her visions, and only Bella would make him that crazy when the idiot was starting to calm down lately." She proved not to be a completely nosy bitch with her softer words. "Are you turning her? It's early, is she okay?"

Christy chuckled and glanced into the living room to see Bella glanced at her from her spot on the couch, where all three of them had been talking softly and things had looked promising for at least a round of goodnight kisses after that first date. Apparently it was something that was able to trigger a vision, and idiot Edward got to see he was wrong about Tanya's chances. "Bella's just fine." She reassured Rosalie and looked at Tanya, mouthing, "I want to take this, I'll be back." She got a nod and Christy went out the back door and away from the house enough to not distract the other two.

Her voice was more serious. "He's upset because Bella and I are now dating Tanya."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone. "Really?" Rosalie asked with a hit of amusement in her voice. "Oh this is priceless."

"They're making a Vampire BellyBear sandwich?" Another familiar voice was heard over the phone that proved Rosalie wasn't alone.

"Not yet." Christy smiled, knowing this was going to be something Edward overheard in Rosalie and Emmett's mind, especially Emmett because there was no way he wasn't going to think about this all night. It was a bit evil of her, but Edward had attempted to come here, though since he didn't make it she couldn't really kill him for what he was probably going to do. She only had this. "We're looking to start a serious relationship, so it won't only be sexual. We started finally dating, or calling it dating, tonight."

"And Alice had a vision of your sexy times." Rosalie asked though she clearly knew. "I hope this call didn't ruin anything for you."

"I might not miss their first kiss if I hang up soon."

"Oh, oh, get off the phone Rose, she is a lucky bitch and we can't make her miss that. If you were about to lay the mack on a girl I wouldn't want to miss that." He made his voice higher more effeminate. "Tell me all about it later." And the call ended.

"I might just adopt them." Christy muttered to herself before making her way back inside.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked when she got back into the living room and Christy smiled at her.

"Everything is fine. I think we should invite Rosalie and Emmett to visit sometime soon though."

"Oh, I was worried it was Alice." The unsaid part of Bella's comment was that Alice had a vision of something or Edward was a problem. Bella clearly didn't expect Rosalie to call and check on her and rather than ruin the mood of their first group date, Christy didn't bring up Edward's race to freedom. She might tomorrow, but not tonight.

"Nope, just Rosalie." Christy sat down and smiled at the other two. "I think she's not as afraid of me as she used to be."

"Well, that's good." Tanya gave her a look that said that she knew there was more to the story, and she might have overheard some of it. What was funny is that Bella gave her a very similar look as well, but neither of them asked right now. This was going to be an interesting relationship.

"I think the first thing we need to do as a triad is decide where the front door is for us, since we all live together." Christy added during a moment of quiet. Bella gave her a confused look and Christy spoke softly with a hint of a tender smile. "Where do I get to kiss women goodnight?" She glanced over at Tanya when she said that as well. Bella and Christy were well passed kissing goodnight at the front door, but they were starting over a bit with Tanya.

"Oh," Bella blushed but there was a hint of a smile at Christy's question. "Um, bottom of the stairs?"

"That works. I spend most of my time downstairs, so when you go upstairs it is kind of like you're leaving me." Tanya looked amused. "Are you thinking we should test that 'door' out tonight?"

Christy shared a look with Bella and wished she could subtalk to her with Tanya there, because she was using her eyes to say she wanted to kiss the blonde and luckily Bella understood what Christy's eyes were saying. Bella blushed and her heart raced a bit when Christy did kiss Tanya goodnight, a nice slow soft kiss. Tanya leaned in closer to Bella after that and gave her a very similar kiss. "You two are going to be such a challenge, but I look forward to it." Tanya whispered to Bella and smiled as she backed away. "Goodnight my ladies."

Christy was pulled into Bella's room firmly and given a very passionate kiss goodnight herself, but even though Bella seemed willing to do a little more, they didn't that night. It just seemed rude to make love after a three way date without Tanya and it was far too soon to include her. Christy barely managed to grumble as she walked back to her own room, seeing that this relationship was actually going to mean a lot less sex for her until they were ready to share. More heat, less action.


	111. FD new moon part 40

** A/N: RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

The goodnight kisses became more natural over their next two dates, and started to take longer. Christy found watching them both kiss was amazing and she felt like the touches were on her own body when she saw Tanya caress Bella's hip, or Bella wrap her arms around Tanya's neck to pull her down closer for those kisses. Bella was much the same, because they could hear her heartbeat pick up speed as they kissed. Tanya wasn't shy about saying how beautiful Christy and Bella were to watch and a new dynamic in their relationship was create where being the one left out wasn't being left out at all.

"Mom made me promise to go to a party, to live a little, and I heard this was the big one before Spring break." Bella didn't sound happy about it and honestly Christy wasn't thrilled either, but Tanya was all in to see what a college party was like. "She's worried I'm not doing the crazy and wild now and I'll regret it later."

"So telling her you're living with two women is out? Because I think that would fill her crazy and wild quotient and leave us to quieter nights." Christy let herself pout just a little. She did not agree with Renee at all and if the woman had a brain in her head she'd have warned Bella about date rape drugs before sending her off on this mission. Instead Christy did that and told Bella to never put her drink down and that she'd sniff it when it was given to Bella to make sure it was never tainted.

"It might be fun, give it a chance." Tanya said.

"We'll just stay an hour or two and then leave. I can tell her I did it and she had better stop nagging me about it." Bella added as they parked.

"So you'll be drinking alcohol tonight?" Tanya asked as they got out. "That will be fun to see." Her smile was wicked but Christy just focused on the level of noise already coming out of the frat house. She smiled and prepared herself to act, but she felt like she was going in on a mission and these boys were all hostiles she'd have to watch out for.

Christy and Tanya carried a cup around with them and poured the beer into houseplants as the party moved on, so it seemed they were drinking as well. Bella and Tanya were dancing and getting a bit of attention as they did that. Christy kept an eye on Bella's cup the entire time in case the wagging tongues got bold. Bella was moving loosely and smiling a bit much which was a clear hint she wasn't one to ever be able to drink a lot.

"Hey, you're crazy hot." A masculine voice said behind her and Christy sighed and glanced over her shoulder to see some football player sized dick wearing what might be a fake jersey with the number 69 on it, giving her sex eyes. "My buddies and I wanted to know if you might like to come to our after party party." His eyebrows danced in innuendo and when she turned to face him he 'accidently' knocked her drink out of her hand. "Oh man, I'm sorry that's shitty." He stared down at his own cup, full, in his hands. "I just got this one, you take it and I'll get another."

"Thanks." Christy took the cup and watched with relief as he left, but she subtly sniffed her new drink and found what she expected in it. "Idiots." Christy's eyes narrowed and she looked up to see Tanya staring at her with a serious expression on her face.

"Did they really spike your drink?" Tanya whispered and the music drowned it out from the humans.

"Date Rape number 69." Christy grimaced and watched Tanya snarl, alarming Bella in her arms.

Tanya leaned down as if to kiss Bella's neck and whispered a little louder for her to hear, "That big ape with the 69 on his jersey just tried to spike Christy's drink. Asshole was unlucky enough to try and rape the only person in here that kills rapists."

Christy expected a bit of horror, maybe if her lover was angry a comment about the man deserving what he'd get, because Christy considered what he'd done volunteering to be her lunch, but what she didn't expect was for Bella to storm over to the large man and when he leaned down to hear her Bella swung hard. "You fucking bastard, you leave my girl alone or I'll make you regret," Tanya was on Bella immediately and pulled her away before the asshole could recover and try and fight back. He had a good bleeding nose and he'd rocked back with the hit.

Stunned, Christy still managed to rush at human speed to join Tanya and helped restrain a slightly tipsy and very angry Bella while looking like it was hard to do. "He was going to hurt you, I don't care that he couldn't, he was going to try." Bella growled quietly at them and when he started to come at them looking pissed Christy let go of Bella and stepped forward, glaring as coldly as she could.

"Walk away." Was all she said as she stared him in the eyes. This many witnesses made what she wanted to do impossible, but she bared her teeth a bit and snarled. He took two steps backwards when she did that.

"I think we're done with this party." Tanya said solemnly and wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders as they made their way for the door.

They were just getting into the car when Bella started to ramble angrily, "I have to watch you kill someone before I'm turned. I vote for him." It made Christy wonder if she'd miscounted how many drinks Bella had.

Tanya spoke up more quietly, even as she pulled the car away from the house. "You won't find a target Bella will agree with more. I'm tempted to switch diets tonight just for this. He was too suave about it, I could ask him, make him lie to me, but I suspect you have a serial party rapist there. Perfect for your dinner."

"Yes, see!" Bella spoke louder than necessary. "Let's go back and get him!"

"We can't take him from the party." Christy sighed as she looked at the stubborn look on Bella's face. "Bella, I love that you tried to protect me, but it was too public. If he disappeared tonight the police would be looking for us tomorrow, based on all of those witnesses." Christy hated to say this, thinking it was possible he was still going to find someone for tonight. "He has to live through the night." She couldn't risk Bella's safety and freedom for anyone. "We need to give people time to forget what you looked like."

Bella cried and burrowed into Christy's side. "I'm sorry, I screwed up."

"She meant it." Tanya said quietly as she started driving again. "She wanted you to go get him."

"You didn't screw up. I never taught you how to get away with murder." Christy reassured Bella hiding that she was actually surprised her peaceful future animal drinking lover was ready to watch a man die tonight. Even Tanya's willingness was nothing compared to knowing Bella was willing to go there.

It would take a longer term plan, but Christy had the skills for it. She was going to figure out who he was and look him up when it was time for Bella to see a human hunt. If Bella was ready to do this sober, they could get rid of him before the end of the semester and save next year's girls from him. Even with Bella's current attitude, Christy didn't think she'd get a red eyed girlfriend out of Bella's change, but maybe seeing her kill wouldn't have to be a hurdle they would overcome in their relationship.

Tanya parked her car on the street, because the garage was full and they made their way inside. "The party sucked but the company was wonderful." Tanya said with a smile as they approached the agreed upon 'end date' spot in the house.

The buzz of a phone on vibrate distracted Christy and she looked down to Bella's pocket, but Bella just pulled it out, looked at who was calling and turned it off. "I'll talk to her later."

"Alice?" Tanya asked with a sigh. "She might be alarmed at the kill we were planning."

"Well, we didn't get to do it so I can talk to her later." Bella muttered, clearly unhappy. Bella was holding Christy's hand and looking at her intently. "I love you and I'd hit him again if I could."

"You did it well, good hit, he was way bigger than you and you rocked him back." Christy smiled just a little as she said that. Christy pulled Bella's hand up and kissed her knuckles, which were a bit rough and some might bruise, but she smelled mostly okay.

"I know, two vampires and a human walk into a party and the only one drawing blood is the human." Tanya teased quietly as she watched them.

Christy leaned in to kiss Bella's lips and her human moaned into her mouth and moved her body closer, rubbing against Christy with clear intent. Christy wondered if it was the alcohol or a mild case of battle lust that had her girl ignoring her shyness to practically dry hump her in front of Tanya. The addition of yellow eyes witnessing this made it harder to stop her human and she let her kisses get very passionate before she stopped. It hurt to stop, Tanya hadn't hunted in over a week and they only made love when Tanya wasn't there.

Bella's kiss with Tanya was firmer, and a hand did move to gently cup a breast before she pulled back and stared into Tanya's darkening eyes. "I had a great time dancing with you." Bella whispered a little breathlessly.

"It was great fun." Tanya manage and Christy kissed her a bit more sedately, already trying to control her lust, which wasn't going anywhere tonight, but Tanya moved in to kiss Christy's neck and then whispered into her ear. "Take care of Bella tonight. You know she smells ready and she isn't ready for me." Christy stared into Tanya's eyes. "You've already put in the time waiting for her, you don't need to wait with me." Tanya smirked just a little as she said that.

"Are you sure?" Christy asked and glanced at Bella, who stood on the second stair waiting.

"If she is going to need you, and I suspect she will, I'll go on a long walk. Just tell me to leave if you want me to." Tanya offered and kissed her again, before letting her go.

"Goodnight." Christy said as she looked back at the pleased looking blonde, before walking with Bella upstairs.

Christy moved to kiss Bella goodnight again at Bella's bedroom door, like they did and the human looped her arms around Christy's neck to pull her closer, but when Christy started to pull away after the kiss those arms moved and gripped Christy's shoulders, pushing her back into the wall as Bella moaned and started to gently nip at her neck. "Oh god." Christy groaned and leaned back, exposing more neck to Bella's lips and teeth. The human shoved her hard into the wall and Christy's breathing stopped before it became more ragged.

The hand over her crotch was a shock and Christy's eyes widened as that hand pulsed against Christy's core through her pants. "Bella." Christy managed to say.

"Come in tonight." Bella muttered into Christy's lips. Christy followed Bella into her room. "I love you." Bella said while she worked to unbutton Christy's shirt. Buttons were sent flying at times and Christy would have to fix the shirt tomorrow, but she really didn't mind how Bella was in such a rush to get to her.

Bella pushed a little on Christy and knowing the bed was behind her Christy let herself be manhandled onto it. Bella appeared to be trying to claim her, own her, and Christy was gasping for breath in very little time. "Hold the headboard." Bella told her with intense eyes and Christy rushed to obey.

"Bella." Christy called out softly. "Tanya is still here." She didn't ask Tanya to leave, in that moment something inside her kept her from being able to request that, but Bella had to know.

"I don't care." Bella said as she leaned down and bit Christy's nipple firmly. "You're mine right now and that bastard tried to take my vampire." Bella was mad, and very different. The alcohol removed enough of her filters to show Christy a part of Bella that made her wetter than ever.

"You like a little discipline do you Christy?" Tanya's sensual voice reached her just as Bella's lips closed over Christy's clit.

"Yes, oh god yes."

Hours later, after Bella was asleep, Christy had to force herself to go downstairs and if she were human she'd have a painful looking blush on her face. "I left my textbook down here." She muttered to an amused looking Tanya, who was reading something while lying on the couch.

"I touched myself listening to the two of you." Tanya whispered and Christy almost dropped her book. "You beg so nicely. I look forward to making you beg." Tanya got up and seemed to slink toward her, full of sexual confidence. "You smell delicious." Tanya was easily seducing Christy and Christy licked her lips and leaned in closer. "I'll wait for Bella, but do I need to wait for you?" Tanya asked breathlessly into Christy's lips before capturing Christy's lips into a kiss. "I'm throbbing." Tanya moaned.

"Oh god I want to help you, but not without talking to Bella first about it. She thinks we're going to be together for the first time all together." Christy pulled Tanya closer and kissed her neck, slowly scrapping her teeth along the column of her neck, a move she couldn't do with Bella but that felt so good. Tanya's skin wasn't fragile, she wasn't fragile and Christy wanted to explore that. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but we can't do anything without her buy in yet, or we could ruin everything. I don't want her feeling left out."

"I understand, I don't want to hurt her either, I'm just so," Tanya said tightly, clearly aroused to a desperate point and Christy wondered if she could go upstairs and wake Bella up to ask about this, but the human was sleeping and not ready for a conversation like this.

When Christy went upstairs she was tortured by the sounds of Tanya pleasuring herself alone when Christy was right there and so eager to help. Her homework was too hard to concentrate on and it didn't get done. Once Tanya punished her with that in such a painfully delicious way, she left to hunt and Christy was the only one awake in the house.

"Bella, I need." Christy pleaded as she crawled onto Bella's bed after ten minutes of trying to refocus on anything. "Please," Christy muttered even as she uncovered her human's body and lowered her lips between her legs. "Please let me." She whispered into Bella's sex.

"Oh god." Bella woke up quickly at the touch of Christy's tongue. "Christy?" Bella tugged on her hair a bit, pulling her away.

"More, I need more." Christy explained, scared a bit about how little control she was feeling at the moment. She never woke Bella up for sex, her human needed sleep, but the urge was too strong to wait and lack of sleep wouldn't kill Bella, but this pressure Christy felt seemed nearly fatal. It had been far too long since she'd let go and it was hard, so very hard to rein in now. She'd beg to be touched if she thought it was the least bit safe to do it now.

"Okay, okay." Bella sounded tired, a bit out of it, but she relaxed her hold on Christy's hair and opened her legs up to Christy. Christy licked and suckled at her slowly while rolling her own hips into the bottom of the bed. Bella jerked a little, startled by the sound of a spring breaking under the pressure of Christy's hips moving, and Christy didn't stop to care she was breaking the bed, she just growled into Bella's sex and pressed again, as more springs gave way. "Oh baby." Bella sounded a little concerned at that point, but Christy closed her lips over her clit and did her best to suck gently, and Bella's head fell back on the pillow with a gasp.

"Yes, stay gentle baby, gentle. Stay gentle." Bella's words were a hint that Bella knew she had a dangerous vampire in the bed with her for the first time and she used her voice to try and keep Christy calm. Bella let Christy take her for over an hour like that, just barely keeping control and staying slow, just speaking soothingly whenever Christy growled, or when the bedsprings, or bed leg crumbled, or sheets ripped.

Bella just seemed to collapse at one point and Christy pulled away slowly to see her human lying on a broken bed, skin glistening with sweat and her heart pounding harder than Christy had ever heard a heart pound. "Oh baby." Christy whispered and slowly crawled up to hold her. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Bella whispered in response, proving to still be awake but exhausted. "I can't do any more." Bella whispered again. "I can't, the human body just can't."

"It's okay." Christy cuddled Bella and the throbbing started to ease inside of her.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"She was listening to us, she heard you taking me and it made her hot." Christy admitted. "I couldn't help her, so she helped herself and I heard it. She's out hunting now."

"Oh god, getting involved with two vampires is really going to be hard to keep up with, isn't it?" Bella let out a breath, clearly trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Did I hurt you?" Christy asked with some alarm when Bella shifted and winced noticeable when she did it.

"I'm fine, I'm just tender." Bella said. She downplayed it, but Christy found her lover sitting at the dining table alone the next morning with a bag of frozen peas pushed up firmly against the crotch of her sweat pants.

"Do you need a doctor?" Christy asked and watched Bella blush.

"I'm just a little swollen, there isn't a need to go through that exam with someone." Bella put the bag of peas on the table as if proving she didn't need them.

"I'm sorry." Christy grimaced as she thought about how she'd gotten into bed with Bella knowing her control wasn't great.

"I'm not." Bella grinned wickedly. "I want to do that again sometime, but maybe not for quite so long." Bella's eyes held a fire to them that proved her words were true.

"I love you." Christy whispered and pulled Bella into a gentle hug, because careful not to shift Bella's position. "If you need anything today tell me. Don't be a martyr, I did this to you."

"Yes you did." Bella made that a sexy purr. Christy knew sex was the furthest thing on Bella's mind at the moment, but she was probably wanting to make sure Christy didn't refuse to touch her after this. Christy wouldn't do that, but she did want to make sure she didn't push Bella too long again.

"You said you couldn't help Tanya last night." Bella asked quietly and her eyes were not quite looking at her. "You didn't because I wasn't there, didn't you?"

"I don't want you feeling left out." Christy said, but even as she was speaking she heard the front door opening.

"But she was left out." Bella sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have dragged you into bed with her in the house."

"She told me she was okay with that, that she understood." Christy paused and was about to tell Bella Tanya was home, but Bella spoke up before she could.

"If she asks for 'help' again, help her if you want to. I did that to her, to you, and it wasn't right to push ahead because I needed you last night. It had to be hard for her to listen in, and I'm sorry you got so worked up, well, not totally sorry since I benefited from it, but that you got that desperate, that needy, I'm sorry. It has to be a kind of torture."

"The good kind of torture." A slight Russian accent, thicker than normal, had Christy glancing to the doorway to see Tanya was back. "It was very good." Tanya reassured Bella with a sexy purr.

"Yes, it was." Christy said softly and shared a look with Tanya that had the blonde looking down with a hint of a shy smile on her lips at what she'd done.

Later that day Christy was in the hall when Tanya walked passed Bella's bedroom for the first time that day. She watched Tanya's eyes widen and her jaw drop as she stared at the devastated bed.

"I ordered a new one, it'll be here tomorrow. I hope that's okay." Christy kind of asked, since it was Tanya paying the bill, but Christy had really trashed Bella's bed.

"You did this with her?"

"I did all the damage."

"With her, with a human in the bed you did this and she's just a little tender. My god Christy if I lost control like this she'd be dead." It sounded like a cross between disbelief and a scolding. "I can't control like this."

"I've never let myself go this much before. I don't think I could have done it in the beginning either." Christy admitted.

"If I'm desperate for it, if I'm that hungry for it, you need to be the one in the bed with me." Tanya said and stared into Christy's eyes. "Promise me that. I can't do this, and if she works me up like this I will hurt her."

"If she wants it to be just the two of you, you have to be honest with her as to why you can't." Christy said slowly. "She'll feel rejected, because she really doesn't understand how hard I work to keep her safe."

"Okay, okay then." Tanya left Bella's room with her head shaking. "My god."

Bella missed that entire 'triad decision' because she was sleeping on the couch. She'd not slept much the night before.

They left for Denali the next day for a week with the rest of the coven and the timing was a bit lousy. It did give Bella enough time to heal up properly, because they didn't make love in Denali at all. Christy did notice Irina giving her sister several searching looks, and Tanya was dragged off to talk with Irina a few times as Christy was sure Tanya was explaining what was happening with them.

"Treat her right." Was all Irina said when they got ready to leave and she stared into Christy's eyes. "If this is just an experiment," There was a hint of a threat to the words.

"I'd never do that to her. I really care about her. We are serious about this." Christy reassured Irina quietly. "It's not typical, but we want to see if it can work. We're trying, but it's not an 'experiment'."

"I hope it works, she is usually so tentative with giving her heart. You don't know how unusual this is for her to risk it with two people in something that seems so risky to start with." The information made sense, because Tanya was amazing and there had to be a reason she was single before now. It was her, Tanya was doing it herself. Thankfully she was over that now.

….

Bella spent the first three days back from Spring break working frantically on a paper she had thought she'd get done in Denali but didn't, and Christy spent that time on a more personal research project. Richard 'Dick' Begay was nearly dropped out of college, but needed the last failing grades from this quarter to drop out completely. Dick lived in an apartment off campus, because he wasn't accepted into the frats he continued to go to the parties of. He was a large man with a tendency towards going to sports games, parties, and bars, based on his bank records, and experience told Christy it was probably with a wealth of drugs in his pockets. He had five classes and he rarely attended any given class more than 50 percent of the time. When skipping class he liked to hang out at a particular bar or if he was actually on campus he would be in the cafeteria checking out the 'pieces of ass' he wanted to make sure knew about the latest parties. He wasn't going to be around campus next year as a student, but Christy would bet money he'd doctor his current student id just enough to be able to hang out and continue to go to the parties while getting a lack luster job in Fairbanks that just made him angrier at the world and probably more brutal. He might even graduate to not drugging women at some point for the excuse to hurt them more if he felt safe enough in not getting caught.

This was the man that thought it would be great fun to try and drug a human drinking vampire and have his way with her. He was seriously outclasses and Christy's spy skills were not rusty at all even after a few years, because she knew everything she'd ever need to know about him for a hit.

"What's that?" Bella asked as she came into the kitchen and looked at the documents Christy had on the table.

"This is how I commit a murder." Christy said casually. "If I'm targeting someone specific and not just running into slime in the streets, this is the homework I do before a hit." Bella let out a small gasp as Christy pulled the file closer. "This is all the information on Mr. 69." She flipped it opened so that his student id picture was the first thing Bella saw. "He looks like an escalating rapist, give him a few years and we'll be looking at a murderer as well, probably in an effort to up the thrill."

"Oh my god. You can tell all of that from this file?" Bella reached out and touched the file, flipping a few pages over to see what Christy had. "How?"

"Mystique had me trained as a profiler of sorts, it's part of what you do when you take over someone else's life, you have to be able to project what they'd do in any situation. It's guesswork, but educated guesswork." Christy looked at Bella and ignored the sudden ringing of the house phone. "Do you still want your final exam now, or do you want to wait until you graduate? I'm going after him while he's still in school and easier to track. There is a big party next weekend and I want him gone before it. He's going to drop out in a few weeks and not be able to continue, he's on financial aid probation and, oddly, it's my job as a college professor that led me to know what he'd end up doing after this quarter."

"Now you're just showing off." Bella muttered and flipped the file open again to look at his face, the face she'd punched hard enough to make him bleed. It was good she'd been drunk, or the blood would have bothered her more.

The phone started ringing again and Christy shared a look with Bella. "You know who it is."

"This is the final step in becoming a vampire? This?" Alice's voice was shrill as Bella answered the phone. "Bella, you're going to hunt a human?"

"Actually in this house we call these things human monsters." Bella said slowly, and moved to sit down.

"I can't go home." Alice said with a huff of shock. "I can't go home now. Oh my god Bella. Why? Why would you agree to do this? You want golden eyes, you've said that, so why this?"

"Because this is my backup diet if animals are scarce." Bella said quietly, looking incredibly pale. "This is my plan B for the future, if humans destroy all the wild lands and the only animals are locked up safe in zoos." Christy reassembled her file and listened in as Bella defended this decision, realizing that it meant Bella was all in for this hunt. "If I ever have to resort to that diet, you'll be there with me Alice."

"Oh my god." Alice let out a long slow breath. "The vision caught me on the way to the mall, and not at the house thankfully, or we'd have had to," Her words trailed off. Christy knew this was about how Edward would respond to knowing this. "Dammit Bella, I really didn't want this for you. Vampire yes, I wanted that, but this,"

"If I can't see myself ever doing this I need to re-evaluate if I can be turned Alice. If the world continues as it has been, the golden eyed ones will have to convert and if I can't do this I really need to think about this." Bella knew why they did this, but she sounded a bit broken and Christy felt bad that Bella had to do this, still she had to think ahead. "I'm going to want this bastard dead, it'll be easier to take. I know he's guilty, he tried to drug Christy, and she has all this intel on him. He's dangerous and she'll be killing him whether I'm there or not, but this is one man I know is guilty and I won't have to see what he does like I would if this was a typical hunt. She'll control everything and it'll be safe."

"Ask Alice if she needs a place to stay while we do this. We don't need a 'rescue' party for that asshole. She won't be able to keep this a secret." Christy said as she stood up and moved to put the file on the counter and opened up the fridge to find Bella some juice or something. Her coloring wasn't looking too good.

"Answer my phone calls faster when you're doing this. I'll watch out for you." Alice said with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to go to New York, spontaneous shopping trip. I'll call the house with it after we hang up. Good luck."

"Thank you Alice." Bella said, her voice tight and Christy moved behind her to hold her in a hug.

Alice was going to be in trouble after this, her coven might have the largest fight its ever had when she gets home. "If she needs a place to stay, ever, she's welcome here or in Denali." Christy offered quietly just into Bella's ear.

Bella nodded, and took a deep breath. "We'll do this, but please, please, don't let him bleed all over you like the deer did. I might actually pass out if that happens."

"We'll bring you a sick bag this time."

It went like clockwork. Wherever Alice was, watching this, she had no job to do. Bella was no where near her pick up point, where Christy tricked 'Dick' into following her outside where without ever even talking to him, no one would connect the two of them. She let him 'stalk her' into an alley and then turned it around and the attacker became the attacked. He was unconscious and in her arms as she ran over a few rooftops and into the woods in mere minutes.

Tanya carried Bella to the meeting point and they watched Christy bite the man and kill him. They also watched her disguise the wounds and that was when Bella threw up. Tanya had dark eyes and wasn't breathing as Christy fed. Bella held onto Tanya tight as they made their way to the car kept a couple miles away and left.

"How did you get him?" Bella asked quietly after they'd driven a few blocks.

"He thought he drugged me and was tracking me to grab me and rape me once I was away from the busy streets." Christy said and watched some color and anger return to Bella's features at that.

That was the first night Bella asked Christy to brush her teeth after a hunt, and it was disgusting and the toothbrush fell apart on her sharp teeth, but Christy did it without complaining. Tanya made sure to complain for her, telling Bella how gross that would taste to them and that the venom took care of any contaminants.

She made her way back downstairs to the others after spitting out as much of the taste of toothpaste as she could and she had to carefully pick bristles out of her mouth. "My teeth are too sharp to brush." Christy said with a hint of a smile and held up the pieces of the toothbrush for Bella to see. "I managed, but I might be picking plastic out of my mouth for a while."

It wasn't that funny, but Bella burst into nervous laughter and Christy shared a concerned look with Tanya as the laughter started up tears. "Oh my god, I can't believe we did that."

"You saw a man die today, you didn't do anything to cause it or to help it, and what you didn't see was that he has been to at least a party a month since he started at this college, and there are probably at least six girls on the campus, or that have dropped out, that were raped by that man. It might even be someone in one of our classes. Women that woke up not knowing more about what happened to them than they were raped, at least once, but they have no idea who did it. Women who probably look around their classes at the men in there, hoping not to see a leer, or some hint that he was the one to do it. If I'd taken you on a regular hunt you would have gotten to see the victim and it would be easier to take, but I am asking you to trust me, there were victims."

"I know you're right, I do." Bella hugged her and held her tight. Christy wrapped her arms around Bella and looked over her shoulder at Tanya, who was watching this quietly.

"Are you okay?" Christy asked Tanya and Bella turned quickly to hold a hand out to the blonde vampire. It was the oddest after 'hit' thing she'd ever done, Christy found herself as part of a group hug.

…..


	112. FD new moon part 41 (epilogue)

Bella looked very comfortable laying on the couch watching some documentary about the evolution of humans. The human was in her night shirt already, and it fell to her knees, so her legs looked a little cold. Christy went back down the hall and pulled a throw blanket out of the hall closet, before heading back to Bella. "I come bearing gifts." Christy said and held up the soft blanket.

"Well then, if you have gifts I guess I could let you sit on the couch." Bella teased, and started to sit up, but Christy quickly covered her human with the blanket as she was laying down, and then swiftly lifted Bella's feet and slipped in under them on the couch, letting Bella rest them on her lap.

"Okay, thanks." Bella just gave her a small smile and refocused on her show.

It had been a rough few days with Bella having a few nightmares, and Christy felt bad about that. Her human was starting to recover a bit from seeing that bastard die. One good thing is that Bella didn't start to shy away from Christy after seeing her in action, because that could have happened. Christy was fully aware that the risk had been there, and her trust proved well placed because Bella never pulled away from her.

As they watched the monkeys descend from trees and start to stand upright, Christy got a hint of an evil smile to her lips. Her fingers started to trace circles over Bella's calves gently, keeping her touch below the knee to start. She stopped for a moment to scoot closer to Bella, rested those knees over her lap and shared that evil smile with Bella.

Her human nibbled on her lower lip and was suppressing a smile of her own. "Tanya went to the store. She wanted to buy the latest Sliders season."

Christy smiled at that. "I am not a Slider." She'd had this conversation with Tanya before, about alternate worlds that were vastly different than her own, and her belief that there were worlds with smaller differences, but Christy didn't tend to make small changes. "Kate's idea was cute, but doing 'research' like this is wasting her time."

"I think she just likes the show now." Bella sat up and gave Christy a gentle kiss on her lips before laying back down. "But it is fascinating, what you can do. You can't blame anyone for wanting to explore that."

"Okay, fine, but if Kate calls me Quinn one more time I get to rip her arm off." Christy pretended to negotiate.

"That's fine dear." Bella gave her a distracted sounding agreement with a hint of a smile and then refocused on the TV. After a few more minutes Christy returned to her gentle circles over Bella's calves, but after a few minutes of that she moved the caresses above the knees. She was gently pushing the sleep shirt up to expose more flesh to her touch, while keeping her human covered with the blanket that was over both of them at this point.

They had a nice deep couch, one that made it easy to lay on it, and at this moment it was wonderful, because even with Bella's legs in her lap, Christy could sit back far enough on that couch to give Bella enough room to spread her legs. Christy traced the lightest of touches over the panties that covered Bella's body, the pajamas pushed up to her waist under the blanket.

Bella's breathing was coming just a little faster, yet Christy did not rush to escalate things. "You are an evil tease." Bella muttered and Christy just continued to pretend to be watching the show as she moved a finger ever so lightly over Bella's clitoris through the panties, ever to very lightly. Bella's breath caught for a moment.

"Honey, give me some handcuffs and a few hours and I could show you an evil tease, I'm just playing." Christy chuckled when that got a bit of a gasp from her human. "I just want to touch you." Christy said softer. She loved to make Bella's heart pound, to drive her a little crazy. Bella could let go completely, safely, and so Christy sometimes just needed to help her do that.

The show continued and Bella tried to pretend to watch it too, as Christy caressed her. Christy finally reached up and grabbed the panties and helped lift Bella up effortless to pull them down her legs and left them wrapped around her lover's ankles, holding them together in a loose sort of bondage, while she moved her hand back up to the exposed and wet flesh.

Bella was panting a little and moaned softly as the soft touch continued, before Christy slowly penetrated her and curved her fingers up.

"Oh god." Bella gasped.

Slowly, ever so slowly Christy to caress the inside of her lover.

"I love you. Oh god Christy, this is so good." Bella's body tensed for a moment, shaking, but Christy eased up to keep in from ending too soon.

The sound of Tanya's car had Christy frowning. This was going so very well, but they were in the living room. "Honey, can I take you in front of Tanya?" Christy asked as the car came to a park in front of the house, knowing they had moments to make up their mind about what to do.

Her words had Bella arching a bit, so Christy smiled at the proof it was an idea her lover liked. "What, oh god Baby."

"She's coming in, do we stop or keep going?" Christy asked, but she curved her fingers to make it feel better, seeing if Bella's lust would conquer her shyness.

"Don't stop, don't stop." Bella pleaded, but then Christy was hardly playing fair.

"Tanya is going to come in and see you, smell you." Christy said heatedly, but it was also a warning for the vampire she could hear was on the porch, and who had paused suddenly, probably hearing Bella's plea and realizing it wasn't from the bedroom. "She's going to want to taste you."

"Oh god." Bella's voice got louder, more out of control.

The front door opened very quietly and Christy could hear a bag being set on the table, as footsteps came closer at a very slow pace. "Bella, she'd look amazing between your legs. God, so sexy. I want to see that."

"Christy." Bella keened a little, her body tense and Christy still denied her a release, easing up when Christy could see it was close, holding Bella on the edge.

Tanya stood in the doorway, eyes darkening, as she watched Bella squirm on Christy's lap. Bella's head was thrown back and she was breathing heavily. "Tanya." Christy said it loud enough for Bella to hear and Bella tensed up a little at the word, even as Christy was easing up on the touch.

"What are you two doing?" Tanya said with a hint of a smile and then frowned as she say the TV didn't anything resembling porn on it, the cavemen were fighting wild dogs for food.

"I'm touching Bella." Christy said and noticed her human blushing painfully. "Bella?" She asked her human and stared at her until Bella finally could look her in the face. "Please?" Christy moved her fingers inside Bella again to let her know what she wanted. She moved her thumb over the apex of Bella's sex and Bella's breath caught again. Bella didn't object so she did it again. After the fifth time Bella was panting again and moaning.

Tanya was watching this all very intensely.

"I could put my mouth on you." Tanya said softly, as she moved closer to Bella, staring her in the face. Her hand moved out to caress hair out of Bella's face. "I could put my mouth on you." She repeated heatedly. They had not done more than kiss, some petting, but Bella always got shy about more. "Bella please."

"yes, yes. She's torturing me, please." Bella pleaded and took their triad relationship to the next level.

Christy expected to have Bella sit up so Tanya could get to her, she didn't expect that the long couch would fit another woman laying in her lap, as Tanya pulled the blanket up and moved to fit how Christy and Bella were already positioned. Bella's knees had been on Christy's lap, and now so were Tanya's breasts as they pressed down on Christy's thighs and Tanya leaned in gently pulled Christy's fingers away from Bella's sex, before putting her mouth there. Christy had a very front row seat to this and she watched with wide eyes as Bella jerked at the first touch of lips.

Christy did reach down and freed one of Bella's legs from her panties so her legs could spread apart more, and did the best she could to ignore her own throbbing as this went into new territory. Her hand, having nothing to do anymore, moved over Tanya's back, gently cupped Tanya through her pants and felt the way Tanya pushed back into her hand. It was an invitation to touch, and so Christy moved her slow torturous caresses to Tanya, over her pants, as they were still on. She caressed a bit firmer to make up for that.

Bella was clearly almost there and Christy watched her human's eyes widened and the way Bella tried to stare at Christy as if asking if this was okay, to come this hard with Tanya. Christy just smiled at Bella worrying about her feelings at a time like this. Christy reached out and took Bella's hand, holding it as Bella screamed out in pleasure. Tanya had some skills. Bella held onto Christy tightly as her body writhed. "No more, can't take more." Bella finally pleaded and Tanya shifted on Christy's lap to look up at Bella. "Oh god Tanya."

They kissed, and then Tanya moved to stand on her knees, pulling away from Bella and pulled Christy into a passionate, needy kiss where Christy could taste Bella on her. Christy couldn't understand the words, they were in some other old language, but the intent was clear in Tanya's body. Tanya wanted to take Christy as well, right now.

"I can buy Christy a new shirt." Bella offered helpfully, with a hint of an evil smile on her lips, just a fraction of a second before Christy heard the ripping. "She wants you to hold her down. She wants to beg." Bella continued as she sat up to watch them, but the humans legs were still tangled up in them. Bella proved to understand the tenseness of Christy's body, by pulling them free and Bella sat on the edge of the couch, her back against the couch arm as she watched. "Rough, be a little rough with her, I never can be rough enough."

"Oh God." Christy gasped out as Tanya picked her up and almost slammed her down on the living room floor, getting them a little further from the fragile human for this. "Yes, please." A mouth moved over her exposed breasts and Christy's pants ripped as Tanya grabbed the fabric at the crotch and just ripped it off, leaving Christy exposed in a strange way, as only her sex felt the air of the room. Tanya was not waiting to get anyone naked, she was claiming while she could. Christy wondered, for just a second if Tanya was in a rush because she was afraid someone might change their mind if it took too long.

"Let go, you won't hurt me." Tanya told her after Christy found herself trying to hold still. "Thrash, scream, you aren't getting away." Christy did move, she strained against the hold on her, even though she didn't want to escape, and she managed to cry as well. Bella kept her distance, but her heart pounded.

"She likes it when I bite." Bella would add at moments, participating in words. Tanya didn't bite hard, it was a token of a bite really, not breaking skin. Bella was really only able to bite Christy because she wasn't a vampire and it was something only the human would be able to do, but Tanya followed the few directions Bella gave, which got better as Bella shared how Christy was desperate to be held down and taken, desperate to let go. "Christy, you look so hot like this." Bella added as Christy's body bucked up and she just managed not to scream. Her lovers didn't understand that Christy would never scream during sex, and it had everything to do with wanting to stay with them and a portal would be the last thing they all needed now.

Bella joined them on the floor once Christy stopped moving so quickly, and Tanya relaxed her hold. Bella shared a kiss with Tanya, while gently tugging off her pajamas. The vampires were much more gentle when Bella joined them, but it was still amazing and Christy fell sated, truly sated, between them both when they were done, Tanya hooked the throw blanket and tossed it over them to keep Bella warm as they laid still for a while in each other's arms.

….

A few days after they had all been together for the first time things started to settle into a new, more confident and sexual relationship in the house. They were sharing Bella's bed and the living room floor often. The living room floor was more durable, but they had to bring pillows for Bella.

Alice must have returned to her house a week after the hunt, because Christy got another call from Rosalie at that time. "You took her hunting, your kind of hunting?" Rosalie asked in a shocked sounding voice.

"She had to be willing to see that to be turned, because there aren't a lot of vampires that never kill anyone." Christy said and glanced out the window. Tanya had gone to pick Bella up from work, because the human's truck was in the shop again.

"Edward had a cow, said you're turning Bella into a monster." Christy found herself wondering if Edward were just talking about the hunt, or if he'd seen visions about the three of them making love and it was upsetting him as well. She was seriously considering teaching Alice how to block telepathy now. She should have thought about it sooner, but she wasn't sure it would work. She'd overheard lessons at the school, but she never had to try and keep people out herself. Still, if Edward were getting to see Bella this way, it was time to work with Alice, and probably Tanya, to keep him from watching her lovers and her through others.

"Well actually, the idea is if she can't see that and accept it at some level she would change her mind about being turned. For someone with the idea she should say no, he doesn't really think about giving her solid reasons to say no."

"Who did you kill in front of her?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"A serial rapist operating on campus who was actually stupid enough to target me." Christy said just as quietly.

"And?"

"And Bella still wants to be turned after college."

"She'll make a lovely vampire." Rosalie said distractedly after a long silence. "I mean if she can do everything you had her do," Rosalie trailed off. "She really knows what she's doing doesn't she? She is really serious about this."

"She had kept an open mind, she's learned as much as she could before making the decision. I honestly made it harder on her than was needed, as if I was trying to scare her away from this. She wants it and I know she'll be amazing. Her control will be amazing and she has a strength now that is just growing. She has all the tools needed to make this decision. I can look at her objectively, I love her and think the world of her, but I have had my eyes open the entire time and she's growing so fast right now it shocks me. I started dating a girl, and I'm with a woman now."

"Humans do grow fast." Rosalie sighed.

"In two more years she could very well be coven leader material." Christy admitted. "And we'll have to shift and change as a coven to make room for her."

"Two more years then?"

"The summer after graduation, so we can get in one more vacation. She will sparkle and our trips to the sunny places will have to end."

"Unless you borrow our island getaway." Rosalie offered gently. "We go to an island off of South America to be in the sun. You could borrow it."

"Thanks, but somehow I don't think everyone will agree to that one." Christy said while thinking about the other Cullens.

"Edward is being an ass, but it's a different level of ass. I think whatever you did this past week, he's letting go of his tiny little dream that Bella will wake up and leave you. He screamed and yelled, but Jasper wasn't in pain like the other times he's lost it. Bella being able to see a man killed has to wake him up to the fact that Bella's changed already, and that biting her will just complete that change, not start it."

…..


End file.
